Un Nuevo Comienzo
by CalzonaStronger
Summary: Arizona es la chica nueva, ella conoce un grupo de chicos pero ella es realmente atraída hacia una morena, que suele ser un misterios para Arizona. Podrá Arizona saber que pasa con esta chica? La historia es en base a unas chicas de últimos años de secundaria.
1. Chapter 1

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY'S ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES, ADEMAS DE FRASES O CITAS DE LIBROS, CANCIONES O DE PROGRAMAS TELEVISIVOS QUE SE LES HAGA CONOCIDOS SON TOMADOS PRESTADOS SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

* * *

Cap. 1

Pov. Arizona.

Iniciar de nuevo escuela en otro lugar nunca es fácil pero tampoco es imposible. Mi padre es coronel de la marina y nos movemos mucho debido a su trabajo. Estoy en mi penúltimo año de secundaria, papá prometió que mis 2 últimos años de escuela los haría en el mismo lugar, pero como todos sabemos, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Hoy toca conocer gente nueva. Estoy acostumbrada a ello pero siempre suele ser un poco incómodo, y se complica un poco más cuando saben acerca de mi sexualidad; pero bueno estoy lista, llevo una falda azul de estampado floral con una pequeña liga a la cintura color piel que me hace ver buen culo, un top blanco y unas botas café, nada atrevido pero tampoco como una perdedora.

* * *

Barbara: Arizona, cariño se te hace tarde, baja ya.

Arizona: Venga mamá no grites ya venía bajando, que posibilidad hay de que yo me lleve tu coche y no me lleves tú?

Barbara: Arizona hoy no, tengo aun cosas por comprar así que debo usarlo, lo siento cariño.

Arizona: Vale lo entiendo, pero quizás pronto que cumpla años se podría solucionar eso.

Barbara: déjame pensarlo como se lo hago ver a tu padre, sabes que él no quiere que te pase nada.

Arizona: Ok tu ganas, pero vamos, ya es tarde.

* * *

El camino fue corto, unos 15 min desde casa. Bien puedo hasta caminar, puesto que nunca he tenido problema en ello y estoy en buen estado físico. Entro en busca de las oficinas para tener mi horario. La verdad creo es la escuela más grande en la que he estado. Consigo mi horario y me dispongo averiguar cómo lograré llegar a mi primera clase, me encuentro con una chica delgada y de cabello rubio, más cenizo que el mío. Me le acerco a ver si ella puede orientarme.

* * *

Arizona: "Hey! Perdona soy nueva aquí, podrías ayudarme a encontrar este salón?" Ella se gira, me ve de pies a cabeza, me da una media sonrisa y coge mi horario

Teddy: "claro, tienes química en el salón que está aquí al final del pasillo a la derecha, ven conmigo que yo también voy para allá". Ella se ve un poco amable, así que la sigo hasta el salón.

Entro y todos dirigen su mirada directo a mí, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a ser la nueva, me acerco al maestro y él me presenta.

Prof. Smith: Todos pongan atención, les presento a su nueva compañera, la Srta. Arizona Robbins. Arizona puedes sentarte en aquella silla vacía a la derecha y bienvenida.

Me dirijo hacia mi asiento pasando al lado de una morena que llamó mi atención, pero que no pude detallar bien ya que debía sentarme, estando ubicada detrás de ella podía ver su larga cabellera negra.

* * *

La clase pasó y al salir del salón estaba la misma chica que antes me había ayudado, me saluda amablemente y me pide el horario.

Teddy: "Bien tienes inglés conmigo ahora, así que sígueme". Mientras la seguía, por cierto sin saber aún su nombre, solo mire salir y alejarse a la morena que llamó tanto mi atención.

Arizona: "Perdona, pero no se tu nombre " se lo dije un poco apenada, ella me mira con una sonrisa.

Teddy: "Si lo siento olvide, presentarme soy Teddy Altman" mientras me estira la mano para un apretón, aunque eso de Teddy me suena a diminutivo.

Arizona: "Teddy es diminutivo de Theodora cierto?" Ella abre los ojos como plato.

Teddy: "Arizona, por qué no lo dejamos en Teddy si no te molesta?" Ella me sonríe y entiendo que el nombre completo no le gusta pero no entiendo por qué, si no está mal. Crecer llamándote Arizona y que todos crean es por el estado, eso sí está mal.

* * *

Al llegar al salón de inglés puede ver la misma morena, también estaba en esta clase. Aun no se su nombre y dudo mucho llegar hablar con ella pronto, así que en su momento le preguntaré a Teddy el nombre de esta chica. La clase se fue como llegó y era hora del descanso. Todo el tiempo iba con Teddy hablando de donde venía y ese tipo de cosas hasta llegar a una mesa en la que estaban 3 chicos y 2 chicas ya sentados.

* * *

Teddy: "Hey chicos, ella es Arizona, es nueva aquí" todos voltearon a verme algunos reconozco estaban en la primera clase conmigo y otros en la segunda "Arizona ellos son Mark, Derek y Alex" me los presentó en ese orden y a todos les salude con la mano amablemente "Y ellas son Cristina y Meredith"

Arizona: "Un gusto conocerlos" me senté en el descanso con ellos y contesté las típicas preguntas de siempre.

Mark: "¿Blondie que te ha traído hasta Seattle?" Odio que me llamen así y este chico al parecer es de los que les gusta hacerse el gracioso.

Arizona: "Mi padre es coronel de la marina y ha sido trasladado aquí". Respuesta corta mientras seguí comiendo mi ensalada.

Teddy: "Así que tu estancia aquí no es permanente?" Suspire pensando en que ella estaba en lo cierto, pero mi padre me había prometido algo que yo espero que realmente se cumpla.

Arizona: "Mi padre dijo que haría todo por mantenernos aquí durante el término de la escuela" dije sonando un poco triste. Tratando de escapar un poco de la plática, volteo hacia mi izquierda y veo a la morena que me ha tenido tan intrigada toda la mañana sentada sola en una mesa, algo alejada. Casi en un susurro me inclino hacia Teddy y le pregunto "Teddy, ¿quién es aquella chica de allá?"

Teddy: "Callie Torres, pero honestamente Arizona no querrás estar cerca de Callie" Por qué no si se ve que es una chica linda. Cualquiera quisiera estar cerca de ella.

Arizona: "Puedo preguntar por qué se me está prohibido hablar con Callie Torres?" Teddy suspira y se inclina a mí.

Teddy: "En serio Arizona solo mantente lejos de Callie, ella es una chica estupenda, era de nuestro grupo hasta hace un año, desde el tercer mes de inicio de clases del año pasado ella se alejó y la verdad las cosas que se dicen de ella no son buenas" al decir eso veo que no va entrar en detalles pero con eso ha logrado aumentar mi curiosidad por Callie Torres.

* * *

Nota: La descripción de la vestimenta pueden encontrarla en Instagram el nombre de la cuenta es igual... Calzona_Stronger


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Luego del descanso tenía 2 clases más: lenguas e historia. El tiempo paso rápido en lenguas me senté cerca de Teddy, que al parecer estará en todas mis clases, también Mark y Alex estaban en esa clase pero mi mente solo vagaba en la morena sentada al final del salón siempre callada y alejada de todos. Al salir para mi última clase detalle un poco más a Callie, ella es muy alta, 1.75 posiblemente. Llevaba unos jeans negros ajustados, que no sé si eso le quitará el aire, (al pensar eso solo puede reír en mis adentros) una blusa blanca y una chaqueta jeans con unas vans azules. Sencilla pero linda, su hermoso cabello largo, negro, suelto, sumado a un leve maquillaje, sentía que la iba siguiendo pero no, era que casualmente tenía esa clase con ella.

Al entrar note el mismo patrón. Ella se sienta atrás, al lado de la ventana, siempre viendo hacia la nada. ¿Por qué estará así y por qué se habrá alejado de sus amigos? no lo entiendo, y no sé cómo acercarme a ella. Estoy sentada junto a Mark. Esta vez Teddy esta delante de mí, Alex delante de Mark y pienso que quizás con Mark tenga más suerte de saber algo.

* * *

Arizona: "Eras amigo de Callie?" Casi en un susurro y él acerca un poco su asiento a mí.

Mark: "Por qué la curiosidad acerca de ella?" Dios, era tan difícil solo contestar eso? realmente era una mala idea haber preguntado.

Arizona: "Sabes qué? olvídalo" en qué estaba pensando al preguntarle a él?

Mark: "Ella era del grupo y para ser exactos, la consideraba mi mejor amiga, salía con un ex compañero pero él dejo esta escuela. Su nombre era George, ella quedo triste y lo último que supimos era que él había llegado a Los Ángeles pero a los 2 meses de estar allá, murió en un accidente" wow! qué fuerte morir siendo tan joven y pobre Callie, pero no entiendo aun si es que ella quedo triste porque se fue o por otro motivo.

Arizona: "Pero por qué se alejó entonces ella de ustedes? George solo se fue así porque si?" tengo tantas dudas y aun no entiendo por qué ella me despierta tanta curiosidad, si por lo visto ella es recta.

Mark: "Él le fue infiel a Callie con Izzie. Ella tampoco está aquí, no sabemos a dónde se fue; así que por ese motivo Callie y George se separaron en noviembre, casi a nada de salir de vacaciones y pues seamos honestos, somos jóvenes Blondie, así que como mujer supongo que la afecta más, quizás por ser su primer amor, agh! yo que sé de eso". Quizás él tenga razón, pero por qué se alejó de ellos?

Arizona: "Ok entiendo, George al parecer era un asco porque engañarla es estúpido si es hermosa" ok la he cagado he pensado lo último en voz alta, el solo me sube la ceja mientras sigo hablando. "Pero que ustedes sabían de eso, ¿o no? Porque la verdad sigo sin entender por qué se alejó de ustedes!

Mark: "La verdad es una pregunta que yo también me hago. Estábamos a nada de salir de vacaciones por el término de año escolar cuando paso todo lo de George, poco nos vimos en vacaciones, entramos a clases pero desde el inicio, ya no era la misma Callie; era más distante y a eso del tercer mes del año ella se retiró completamente de nosotros, sin justificación alguna dejo de hablarnos, de sentarse con nosotros, nada! Yo insistí acercándome a ella, pero solo me pidió que la dejara, que necesitaba tiempo para ella y fue la última vez que hablamos". Es un misterio todo esto, pero debo salir de dudas. No sé qué tiene ella que me hace querer saber más.

* * *

La clase terminó y vi a Callie marcharse rápido sin ver a nadie, solo salió y se dirigió al parqueo. Esperé prácticamente 10 min cuando caí en cuenta de que mi madre se había olvidado de llegar por mí, así que decidí caminar de regreso a casa y eso me ayudó a pensar un poco.

En mi última escuela yo era como Callie, la apartada, y todo porque a mediados de ese año todos se habían enterado de mi sexualidad. Claro que no es algo que andaba contando a los 4 vientos, además apenas tenía 16, (dentro de poco los cumplía, tenía 15) pero debo aceptar que ya desde los 14 las niñas me llamaban mucho la atención. No como lo típico, es decir, por ver que ropa llevan o que actividades realizan, sino las detallaba más y hasta me sentaba con mi hermano mayor Tim a ver quién era más guapa, pero en fin. A mediados del año me encantaba una compañera. La verdad no sé si se notaba mucho o qué, pero recuerdo que ella se acercó a mí en el baño de niñas y dijo "sé que es lo que quieres" mientras se inclinó hacia mí; yo solo cerré los ojos, cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, sentí que moría, mi mayor error fue responder ese beso. Lo último que recuerdo de ese día fue salir de ese baño donde todos me estaban esperando en la puerta. Mire, habían niñas dentro de los servicios con móviles sacando fotos y pasándolo, como si fuera virus, de un móvil a otro.

Caminar hacia casa y saber que ya no estoy en Los Ángeles, me da cierta paz, ya que después de ese suceso las burlas no solo fueron en clases, también en la calle. Si me veían, yo no podía hacer mucho más que alejarme de todos. Por suerte a los pocos meses ya era momento de salir y, la verdad, nunca había sido tan feliz de escuchar a mi padre decir que tendríamos que mudarnos. Así supe que podía iniciar en otro lado algo nuevo y con un mejor ambiente. Había hablado con Tim, era mi hermano, me adoraba, y, por tal motivo, me apoyaba, pero me dijo que debía hablar con papá y mamá. Mi mamá solo dijo: "nena lo sabía, solo te estaba dando tu tiempo para hablarlo". Mi papá siempre era serio, así que su rostro no me decía nada; cuando el habló dijo que tenía una pregunta y yo esperaba lo peor, sobre todo cuando pensaba irme de su casa, pero el solo quería saber si aún seguía siendo aquella niña que el educó, le respondí que sí y el asintió diciendo: "eres mi hija, te amo y apoyo lo que quieras ser".

Todos estos recuerdos han regresado solo por esta misteriosa Callie Torres, pero vaya, el tiempo se va rápido, ya estoy en casa. La verdad caminar no está mal, te ayuda a pensar y es bueno para la salud. Ok, a quien engaño, camine porque mi madre me dejó botada, veo el coche en casa, así que ella está aquí.

* * *

Arizona: "Hey, es bueno ver que estas en casa, por casualidad ¿recuerdas que tienes una hija, la cual es nueva aquí y estaba en su primer día de clases?, que por cierto, deberías estar agradecida que sea bien inteligente, ya que me fije por donde ibas pasando y así logre regresar a casa"

Barbara: "Dios! Arizona estas en casa, lo siento cariño, se me fue el tiempo. Fui a comprar unas cosas para arreglar el baño, una de las llaves de la ducha está mal, luego viene y el señor que estaba reparándola me atrasó, después vi que no tenía cocinado para ustedes nada, así que salí corriendo para buscar algo de comer en el súper. Cuando me di cuenta, era tarde, pase por ti pero ya no estabas"

Arizona: "Vaya, que tal que no te acordaras, pero entiendo que tienes que hacer varias cosas y hoy iba a ser un día duro, pero un mensaje de texto no habría estado mal"

Barbara: "Bueno ya no, estas en casa sana y salva, porque mejor no me cuentas como te fue, ya tienes amigos?"

Arizona: "Es el primer día, conocí gente pero no amigos, recuerda que yo no hago amigos"

Barbara: "Cariño esta gente quizás es diferente, solo dales una oportunidad"

Arizona: "Lo haré, ya vi una posible amistad, te veo luego, vale? subiré a cambiarme"

* * *

Quizás mi madre tenga razón y estas personas son diferentes, pero no puedo confiarme de nadie, no aun, debo primero saber qué pasa con Callie, no me la saco de la cabeza, es muy raro todo lo que pasa, quisiera que mi hermano estuviera aquí. Él se alisto en el ejército y esporádicamente recibo una que otra carta de él. Tiene 20 años y está fuera de casa desde los 18; desde entonces no lo veo y me hace mucha falta.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

La noche paso rápido, conversé con mi madre un rato aprovechando que estamos solas porque papá llega el viernes. Es un nuevo día y estoy decidida averiguar que ha pasado con Callie, es una mujer hermosa y no creo que un día se levantó y decidió alejarse porque sí; algo le pasa y quizás pueda ayudarle.

Estoy animada y eso que apenas va mi segundo día de clases. Ya ubico las secciones gracias a la ayuda de teddy ayer. Hoy decidí vestir muy cómoda una falda de jean algo corta, una blusa blanca con mangas largas, unos converse blancos y el cabello suelto, nada fuera de lo normal y siempre cargando mi mochila amarilla Vogue. Mi familia no es de mucho dinero, pero vivimos cómodos dentro de nuestras posibilidades.

En clase de química todo fue tranquilo. Nuevamente estaba sentada detrás de Callie, no sé si era su perfume o el shampoo que usa o solamente era yo flirteando un poco por ella, pero el olor a coco se adentraba en mi nariz y la verdad, creo que química era una clase tranquila, porque simplemente mis pensamientos estaban perdidos en esa morena guapa. Callie llevaba un suéter gris, unos jeans rotos y converse blancos, son unos zapatos que se los puede poner cualquiera y sucede que coinciden, pero que agradable coincidencia.

La segunda clase llegó y estábamos en ingles con la Srta. Feldman. Su discurso del segundo día era que debíamos hablar entre nosotros, había gente nueva e indicó que debíamos intégranos más. Se le ocurrió la brillante idea de armar parejas para escribir unos de otros. Comenzó a armar las parejas por orden alfabético y cuando ella dijo "Torres y Robbins", casi me muero. Siento que di un pequeño salto de mi asiento, espero que nadie hubiera notado.

* * *

Srita. Feldman: "Srta. Torres puedo ayudarle en algo?" ok esto no va ir bien.

Callie: "Perdone pero debemos hacerlo? Digo, prácticamente los conozco a todos" es una broma.

Srta. Feldman: "Usted conoce bien a la Srta. Robbins?" Callie solo baja la mirada y se queda callada. "Es lo que pensé"

* * *

Definitivamente esto no será nada fácil, pero no lo entiendo, si no me conoce, ¿por qué actúa conmigo como con todos? Es hora del descanso, debo hablar con Callie para ponernos de acuerdo con el trabajo, igual me emociona la idea de poder hablar por primera vez con ella. Entro a la cafetería y está en la mesa de siempre, hacia la izquierda donde casi nadie pasa.

* * *

Arizona: "Hey, perdona, te molesta si me siento contigo?"

Callie: "Para ser honesta, si"

Arizona: "No me conoces, no tienes por qué ladrarme "

Callie: "Arizona, no te lo tomes personal, pero prefiero estar aquí sola, leer y quizás, escuchar un poco de música en mi móvil mientras pasa el descanso"

Arizona: "Puedes hacer todo eso estando yo aquí, solo me sentare, no debemos hablar si no quieres"

Callie: "Bien como quieras, si quieres, siéntate"

* * *

Con esto ella se pone sus audífonos, coge su libro y lee mientras da bocados a su comida; yo me quedo como una idiota sentada ahí sin saber qué hacer, así que siguiendo el ritmo, saco mi móvil, me pongo los audífonos y como mi ensalada. Así pasaron 30 min del descanso, veo que Callie pone su libro en su mochila, que por cierto es una muy linda Louis Vuitton negra, agarra su bandeja y se levanta para irse, yo me levante al tiempo y la seguí para hablarle.

* * *

Arizona: "Callie, espera podemos hablar un segundo?"

Callie: "Arizona, de verdad no te ofendas, pero no suelo hablar con las personas aquí, sé que debemos trabajar juntas, pero, no sé, dame oxígeno, que al final del día o de pronto mañana lo vemos, ok?"

* * *

Y decir una palabra más, se fue directo a la siguiente clase, que si mal no recuerdo, también la tengo. No sé porque ella es así, si no me conoce, no sabe si soy buena o mala persona, pero ya está, no me voy a morir porque me ladre cada que estoy cerca. No sé qué le pasa, pero la verdad no había necesidad de que fuera tan odiosa. Me senté y nuevamente tenía a Mark al lado.

* * *

Mark: "Blondie nos has abandonado en el descanso, valientemente te has sentado con Torres"

Arizona: "Ni me lo recuerdes, no sé en qué estaba pensando para hacer eso"

Mark: "Pobre de ti, ya escuché que deben hacer un trabajo juntas. Aunque ella es buena persona, no sé qué paso durante las vacaciones y menos durante los meses que faltó a clases y se reintegró casi al final"

Arizona: "Ella no estuvo en clases un tiempo?"

Mark: "Poco antes de Junio, Callie se retiró de clases. Algunos dicen que por problemas familiares, que los Torres se fueron unos meses de Seattle. Pero casi a finales de septiembre, Callie volvió y dicen que estuvo recibiendo clases en casa, así se mantenía al día. La Srita Feldman la estuvo ayudando con eso"

Arizona: "Pero ella es de inglés, como pudo ayudar a Callie en las otras clases?"

Mark: "Persona equivocada para preguntar, la verdad no tengo idea, aunque no te sorprendas, la Srta. Feldman da tutorías para los alumnos que van atrasados, no importa que clase, ella es de apoyo para los alumnos"

Prof. Castillo: " Robbins y Sloan, que tan buena esta la plática? Por qué no nos comparten un poco? Los veo muy entretenidos"

Mark: "Arizona es nueva, solo le estaba ayudando a entender un poco, no es buena en español"

Arizona: "Lo siento no volverá a pasar"

Prof. Castillo: "Esta bien por esta vez, Srta. Robbins, si tiene dudas consultarlas con los compañeros está bien pero no mientras que yo explico mi materia, queda entendido?"

Arizona: "Claro, lo siento"

* * *

La clase terminó y la otra ni la vi pasar. Las horas se fueron volando, me dirijo a la salida a ver si mi madre recuerda que existo y viene por mí, afortunadamente me aprendí bien el camino a casa a pie. Veo a Callie, se dirige a su vehículo y por qué no? lo intentare por última vez.

* * *

Arizona: "Hey Callie, si lo sé, no me veas así, creerás que te estoy acosando, pero debemos trabajar juntas y siempre me esfuerzo por salir bien, no es que sea un cerebrito o algo así, solo que me gusta cumplir, aunque que imagino que tu igual pero…" estaba divagando y ella me cortó levantando la mano.

Callie: "Arizona, estas divagando, ya entendí tu punto, vale? mañana en el descanso vemos cómo organizarnos para el trabajo, tampoco es largo, es súper fácil así que respira, no sea que te de algo". No me dio tiempo de responderle cuando su móvil sonó "disculpa, es importante, debo contestar. Hola, Isabel, si ya voy en camino" hace una pausa escuchando lo que le dicen y veo una mirada de preocupación. Dice que ya va para allá y cuelga. "Ok, entonces así quedamos, mañana en el descanso, ahora debo irme, adiós"

* * *

No me da tiempo de nada, se mete en su coche y se va rápido, esta mujer si es un completo misterio, me sacó de mis pensamientos alguien que me estaba pitando, volteo a ver y digo "bien mi madre hoy no me olvido!". Camino hacia el coche, me subo, pero no deje de pensar que pasaba con Callie, se veía preocupada y ¿quién carajos es Isabel?

* * *

Barbara: "Hola cariño, como te ha ido?"

Arizona: "Bien, algo de tarea y me toca trabajar en pareja para una de las clases, nada difícil, solo medio conocerla y hacer un pequeño ensayo acerca de lo que supe o aprendí de mi compañero. Tengo una semana para ello"

Barbara: "Bien! eso quiere decir que quizás pronto tengas un amigo o amiga, ya que tendrás que conocer un poco más a alguien"

Arizona: "Si, creo que conoceré más a alguien debido a ciertas preguntas tontas, tipo cuál es tu color favorito, pero de eso hacer amigos lo dudo, peor por quien me ha tocado"

* * *

Y es cierto, es falso que llegue a conocer bien a Callie. Ella es todo un misterio y dudo mucho que vaya a decirme mucho de ella, pero ya mañana en el descansó veré que ritmo tiene esta situación.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

Pov. Callie

Otro año más, otro menos, ya me da igual, estoy en mi penúltimo año de escuela, no tengo amigo alguno y no es porque no se pueda, sino porque no quiero. La vida me dio un golpe duro, pero de cierta manera también lo considero un regalo. Estoy de nuevo en el mismo sitio que estaba hace un año, bajo la mirada de todos; podre no hablarles, pero aun los escucho y es molesto lo que se dice de mí, que si me trate de suicidar cuando mi novio me fue infiel, luego por qué me dejó y, la verdad, no sabía si llorar o reír de todo lo que me rodeaba.

Un nuevo ciclo escolar empieza y espero que llegue alguien que llame tanto la atención que se olviden que existo o que alguien haga algo que lo haga ver tan bien o tan mal, que de igual manera me opaque, claro, es fatal desearle mal a alguien, pero en serio, si estuvieran en mi lugar no me juzgarían por pensar así.

Sentada en el salón ya en mi primera clase lo primero que veo al levantar la mirada, es una rubia con una sonrisa más grande que el gran cañón, luego de pensar en eso y escuchar el nombre de la chica, solo quise reírme. Pensar en el gran cañón, ubicado en Arizona, y que la chica se llame así, es bastante coincidencia y solo pude reírme en mis adentros, hace mucho no sonrío o por lo menos tampoco había sentido esa necesidad de reír hasta retorcerme.

Las clases se van con el tiempo en el descanso. Me tomo mi tiempo para ver donde se sientan todos; es normal que donde se sientan los primeros días suele ser donde te sientas todo el año. Me siento y veo a la rubia nueva con mi antiguo grupo de amigos, nada mal, sé que ellos son buenas personas, pero igual decidí alejarme, no por ellos sino por mí.

Las últimas horas se pasaron rápido y fui feliz por ello, lo que diera porque así fuera todo el año, pero sé que ya es mucho pedir. Llegue a casa a ocuparme de mis cosas personales, como cada día; organizarme para este año, me aliste para descansar y prepararme para un día más.

Cada mañana frente al espejo me hago la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué hay chicas que se esmeran en ir con lo último de la moda para pasar sentadas todo el tiempo? No le veo la ciencia, pero cada mujer es un mundo lleno de secretos, se los digo yo, pero bueno, me pongo lo primero que encuentro y creo que tengo ganas de ponerme, veo mis ojeras y trato de matizarlas con un poco de maquillaje. La verdad nunca he sido tan de querer verme brillante y creo que por eso George se fijó en otra persona que iba todo el tiempo tan chispeante por ahí con su perfecto cabello rubio. Venga, ¿Qué tiene las rubias que las otras no?, pero en fin, son pensamientos que trato de alejar de mí, yo no seré la muñeca Barbie que todos buscan, pero cuando quiero, lo hago de verdad, quizás cuando estamos jóvenes nos dejamos ir de boca con el amor, y ahora pienso que es una pérdida de tiempo, creo que el universo dijo "púdrete Callie" y pero aun así, he tenido que salir adelante.

Todo ha ido como de costumbre, los maestros hablan y hablan, y al final te dejan el montón de cosas por hacer, sin importar que sea apenas el segundo día, ellos ya van apretando. La segunda clase es inglés y la Srta. Feldman, a quien considero una excelente maestra, me la hizo. Nos ha puesto a trabajar en pareja, cosa que, por cierto, no me agrada. Tener que compartir mi tiempo con alguien más y como si ya fuera mucha mi desgracia, me toco la nueva; si, la chica de la gran sonrisa, dios! siempre tiene esa sonrisa en la cara, y esos notorios hoyuelos que se le disparan todo el tiempo. Ok momento, ¿por qué estoy pensando en tinkerbell?

El descanso definitivamente es el mejor momento del día, puedo respirar un poco alejada de todos, pero hoy es diferente, veo a tinkerbell caminando directo hacia la mesa en la que decido sentarme, y en la que sé que nadie más lo hará porque estoy yo, pero ella no capta eso, me pide sentarse y lo primero que hago es ladrarle, como si ella fuera la culpable de mi mal humor, pero en fin, se sentó en mi mesa durante 30 min. Yo en mi mundo y ella ubicada en frente mío se limitó a comer su ensalada y, al igual que yo, se puso sus audífonos y así pasamos el tiempo. El descanso terminó, ya era hora de regresar a clases; nuevamente me abordó para hablar pero no la deje, la corte y seguí mi camino. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan persistente como Arizona Robbins. Al final del día volvió acercarse, comenzó a divagar y me pareció chistosa, una llamada interrumpió el extraño momento, debo irme y hemos quedado en hablar del trabajo mañana, a ver que nos depara hasta entonces.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Pov. Arizona.

Es súper temprano, pero no importa, no sé por qué, pero saber que me reuniré con Callie me tiene con buen ánimo. Estuve frente al espejo 10 min solo mirando mi aspecto y creo que mi mente estaba aún dormida. Hoy decidí recogerme el cabello en una coleta bien arreglada. Escogí unos shorts que me hacen ver buen culo con pequeño cinturón café y una blusa de estampado floral, unos botines grises y el look de hoy está listo. Soy un tanto vanidosa, lo acepto, soy bien vanidosa, ¿acaso que mujer no lo es?

Al bajar mi madre tiene listo el desayuno, nada fuera de lo normal: pancakes y jugo de naranja. Termino mi desayuno y me pongo en marcha para este día. Como de costumbre, mi madre me lleva y me sigo preguntando cuando podre irme manejando, yo no le veo sentido de que insistieran en que sacara mi licencia si no la puedo usar. Me dirijo al salón y lo primero que me llama la atención es que Callie no ha llegado y es algo raro, ella siempre está antes que yo, pero esta mañana ella no está en esta clase. Suelo sentarme detrás de ella. Casi a nada de iniciar la clase, Callie entra un poco apresurada, se sienta y deja caer su mochila a un lado; espero que no hubiera sido nada grave y solo se le haya hecho tarde, quizás por culpa del despertador.

Durante nuestra siguiente clase puedo ver a Callie un poco agotada apoyada sobre su asiento. A simple vista podría decir está poniendo atención, pero no realmente está en esa postura, se ve cansada, de pronto tuvo mala noche. La Srta. Feldman nos recuerda, casi terminando la clase, que debemos ir trabajando en lo que nos dejó. Al salir al descanso, sin pensarlo mucho, compro algo de comer y me dirijo hacia Callie.

* * *

Arizona: "Hola, según tu trabajaríamos hoy o por lo menos organizarnos para hacer nuestro trabajo"

Callie: "Arizona, por qué no solo te paso por correo un documento con respuestas básicas de las típicas preguntas que todos hacen?"

Arizona: "Es en serio? Es una broma, verdad?"

Callie: "No"

Arizona: "Sabes qué Callie?, me cansé, no sé qué carajos te ha pasado, no sé porque eres así de grosera, pero algo si tengo claro, ni tú me conoces, ni yo te conozco. Así que por ende, yo no soy la culpable de tu pésimo humor, que al parecer es muy normal en ti, te vez agitada, quizás tuviste mala noche y eso te hace ser aún más frívola por las mañanas, pero ok, como tú quieras, ya me está dando igual trabajar contigo"

Callie: "Estas en lo cierto, no nos conocemos, así que deja de juzgarme sin saber. Tú no sabes nada de mí y no tienes derecho a saber nada de mí, pero este maldito trabajo me tiene atascada contigo, así que deja tus berrinches de Barbie y acepta lo que te digo"

Arizona: "Barbie? De verdad es tu mejor apodo? Sabes qué? aquí tienes, ese es mi correo, envíame lo que quieras, al parecer estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo"

* * *

Quién demonios se cree Callie Torres?, que carajos le pasa? Salí de la cafetería lo más rápido que pude. Es obvio que algunos se dieron cuenta de lo que paso con ella, así que no quería ni debía quedarme ahí. Había tirado mi bandeja en la mesa, sacó un papel, anote mi correo y di la vuelta. No podía soportar la forma en la que Callie me veía, como con ira y no lo entiendo, yo no le he hecho nada, pero me queda claro que Callie y yo ni a compañeras de clases vamos a llegar. Estoy sentada en una banca cerca del salón al que pronto entraremos a clases cuando veo venir hacia mí a Teddy.

* * *

Teddy: "Te lo advertí, cierto? Qué demonios pasó en la cafetería?"

Arizona: "Busque a Callie porque debemos trabajar juntas, para el proyecto de la Srta. Feldman, no porque yo quisiera y lo que pasó ahí fue solo Callie escupiendo su ira contra mi"

Teddy: "Lo siento Arizona, pero la verdad no sé qué pasa con Callie. Como lo notaste, ella se alejó de nosotros, pero nunca nos trató así"

Arizona: "En parte es mi culpa, se nota que le desagrado"

Teddy: "Hey, levanta ese ánimo, no es tu culpa, quizás la encontraste en mal momento, ya se le pasará"

Arizona: "Bueno o malo, por mí que Callie Torres se vaya al carajo"

* * *

Me levante, la verdad estaba que mataba y comía del muerto, me sentía humillada, recordé ese día en mi antigua escuela donde todos se burlaron de mí, y un tiempo después estoy en la misma posición. Todos me ven como la rara de la escuela y es gracias a Callie y sus gritos en la cafetería. Entro al salón y ella ya está ahí. Me dirijo a mi asiento y sé que debo ignorarla, no quiero saber de ella, Mark se inclina y me dice: "Lo siento Blondie por lo de la cafetería" me llena de ira y cuando me di cuenta, en medio del salón había gritado escupiendo mi mal genio contra él.

* * *

Arizona: "Metete en tus cosas Sloan, y deja de llamarme Blondie, tengo nombre"

Prof. Castillo: "Srta. Robbins podría usted controlarse o se sale del salón en este momento"

Arizona: "Lo siento, Sr. Castillo"

* * *

Preferí salirme, me levanto, cojo mi mochila, estaba cabreada, me había despertado tan de buenas y solo me bastó hablar con Callie para que mi día cambiara. La misma persona por la que me había levantado de buen humor, era la responsable de mi mal genio y que me sacaran de clases, me puse los audífonos y solo deje pasar el tiempo para la siguiente clase.

Ya era cambio de clase y me dirigía al salón, todos levantaron su vista hacia mí y pensé "perfecto, de nuevo esas miradas y apenas es el tercer día, joder que más me puede pasar? que un perro me orine la pierna al salir."

La clase terminó y yo lo único que quería era irme a casa, dormir y despertar dentro de 10 años; que día más pésimo, sentada en la banca cerca del parqueo espero a mi madre, que para no perder la costumbre, llega tarde. Veo a Callie de lejos y prefiero mirar hacia otro lado, así que no me entero de que ella se dirige a mí hasta que la tengo en frente mío.

* * *

Callie: "Podemos hablar un momento?"

Arizona: "Sabes qué Callie?, ahora soy yo a quien no le interesa hablar contigo, así que si me disculpas, han llegado por mi"

* * *

Sin más di la vuelta y nunca me había parecido tan bueno que mi madre apareciera. Me subí al coche y camino a casa mi madre no paraba de hablar de lo que había hecho en el día, solo fue comprar algunas pequeñas cosas que faltaban en casa y terminar de comprar comida para tener todo. Llegamos a casa y le dije que tenía muchas tareas que estaría en mi habitación hasta que tuviera hambre.

Me tiré en la cama y lloré como hace mucho no lo hacía. No era justo que Callie me humillara así delante de todo mundo y sin razón alguna. Teddy tenía razón, me dijo desde el inicio que me mantuviera apartada de ella, pero no, tenía que ser terca y estar cerca para saber que le ocurría. Habían pasado horas desde que llegue a casa, ya me sentía algo mejor como para hacer mis tareas, así que decidí encender mi computadora y ponerme hacerlas. Entré a revisar mi correo a ver si tenía alguno de mi hermano, pero aún no había nada. Pude ver que tenía un mensaje nuevo y me sorprendió al ver de quien era, decidí abrirlo y ver que eran, seguro sus estúpidas respuestas que había quedado en enviar.

* * *

_Arizona._

_No me dejaste disculparme contigo, tenías razón, no es tu culpa lo que me pase y no tenía por qué desquitar mi ira contigo. También tienes razón, este trabajo es de dos y debemos trabajar juntas, sé que si te pido que me busques mañana en el descanso no lo harás; te he tratado fatal delante de todos y sin razón alguna, así que seguro no querrás verme y menos que te vean conmigo, así que, si no te molesta, podemos trabajar al termino de las clases. Puede ser en la biblioteca o una cafetería cerca de la escuela, que de ser así yo pago, es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de lo que te he hecho pasar._

_Espero que me disculpes y que contestes mi correo._

_Att: Callie Torres._

* * *

La verdad me sorprende mucho el correo, y si, tiene razón en que no quiero reunirme con ella en la cafetería, pero no porque me vean con ella sino en general, de solo pensar todas las miradas sobre mí no me dan ganas ni de asomar mi cara por ese lugar, decido contestar y ser lo más directa posible.

* * *

_Callie._

_Ok, me parece bien al final del día y en la biblioteca._

_Que tengas buena noche._

_Att: Arizona._

* * *

No quiero ser fría, pero me siento herida por ella, no me conoce y no le dio ni frio ni calor tratarme como lo hizo. Ok, me ha pedido disculpas y por correo porque no la deje ni hablar, pero no pueden culparme por ello, claro que no, me hizo estar a la defensiva con ella, pero basta de pensar en Callie, me pongo a realizar mis deberes. Como nunca baje, mi madre me subió un sándwich con jugo, no sé qué cara me vio que decidió solo dejarlo encima del escritorio, decirme buenas noches y salir. Una vez termine mis tareas, comí rápido, me fui al baño me lave los dientes y las manos, me puse mi pijama y a dormir, fue el día más largo que he tenido y mañana solo dios sabe qué día me espera.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Hoy es de esos días en que me levanto sin muchas ganas de salir de la cama. Sé que va a ser un mal día, después de ayer no creo que nada bueno me espere hoy. Creo que he estado más tiempo de lo normal debajo de la ducha y ya es hora de alistarme. Agarre algunas cosas y una vez frente al espejo no podía creer que llevaba; una camiseta negra con rayas blancas, unos jeans negros y una camisa leñadora azul y roja, con unos converse blancos; ok este es mi ánimo de hoy y lo confirmo cuando no veo ni una gota de maquillaje y mi cabello solo agarrado en una coleta.

* * *

Barbara: "Buenos días cariño, te sucede algo?"

Arizona: "Que te hace pensar eso? Estoy bien, un día como cualquier otro"

Barbara: "Es solo que tu forma de vestir me dice lo contrario, no está mal, pero no sé, estos últimos días te has arreglado demasiado y hoy solo vas así"

Arizona: "No le veo nada mal, la verdad no todos los días uno tiene que ir pareciendo una Barbie"

Barbara: "Barbie, ah? Segura que todo está bien?"

Arizona: "Que sí, y no lo tomes a mal pero si seguimos hablando de lo mal vestida que me vez, llegaré tarde"

* * *

Mi madre tiene razón, no es buen día pero sentarme hablar con ella de lo patética que soy, igual no me alegrara el día, desde un inicio Callie me atrajo hacia ella con su sola presencia, y luego me intrigó su forma de ser ante todos y me hizo querer acercarme. Pero era una mala idea, lo único que logre fue ser humillada por ella y lo peor de todo es que sigo teniéndola en la cabeza, ¿dios que necesito para dejar de pensar en ella?, que me pase encima con su coche o que. Entro a la escuela y bienvenidos a mi mundo, en el que todos me ven por donde voy pasando y murmuran a mí alrededor. Al entrar al salón recuerdo que mi asiento es detrás de Callie. Perfecto todo puede ir peor.

* * *

Prof. Smith: "Ok chicos, quiero que investiguen algunos elementos de la tabla periódica, así van sabiendo para que funcionan. Tienen sus libros o sus iPads y pueden buscar en internet, pueden trabajar solos o en parejas pero en silencio"

Teddy: "Arizona trabajamos juntas?"

Arizona: "Claro, por qué no?"

Teddy: "Te sientes bien?"

Arizona: "Eres la segunda persona que me lo pregunta, tan mal me veo?"

Teddy: "No te vez mal, solo es rara tu forma de vestir hoy. Digo, siempre estas casi brillando"

Arizona: "Ted, en serio es solo ropa, si viniera desnuda eso no cambiaría nada"

Teddy: "Si cambiaría, tenlo por seguro que serias el centro de atención, sobre todo para los hombres, y una que otra vieja envidiosa"

* * *

Ok, ahora vestida así llamo más la atención, que tiene esta gente en la cabeza? Igual, haga lo que haga no olvidaran lo que pasó ayer. A la hora de inglés trabajamos un poco en nuestros libros de práctica, la Srta. Feldman nos da unos minutos para que trabajemos en pareja lo que nos dejó. Yo seguí con mi libro haciendo de cuenta como si no hubiera terminado lo que se supone que estábamos haciendo. Es hora del descanso todos salen del salón, yo me tomo mi tiempo para recoger mis cosas y salir.

* * *

Srta Feldman: "Srta. Robbins, me permite un segundo?"

Arizona: "Claro, en que puedo ayudarle?"

Srta. Feldman: "Me enteré de lo que pasó ayer, las cosas con Callie no van bien eh? Mira solo dale tiempo, ella hace todo a su ritmo. Estoy segura de que ayer no quería tratarte mal, solo la has cogido en mal momento"

Arizona: "No se ofenda, pero Callie Torres cuando esta de humor? Digo, porque siempre se le ve igual"

Srta. Feldman: "Callie no lo tiene fácil como todos, Arizona no te conozco, es apenas el cuarto día de clases, pero confío en que eres buena persona, solo te pido que le tengas paciencia y así las cosas van a funcionar"

Arizona: "Ok, entiendo haré lo que pueda"

Srta. Feldman: "Gracias, ahora ve y despeja la mente un poco"

* * *

Ir a la cafetería no está entre mis elecciones, así que decidí irme a sentar a una banca cerca de mi próxima clase. Saque los audífonos y me puse a escuchar lo primero que sonara, estaba tan en mi mundo que no me di por enterada que alguien se sentó a mi lado, para sorpresa mía era quien menos esperaba en ese momento.

* * *

Callie: "No piensas comer algo?"

Arizona: "Lo que coma o no, creo que no es tu problema"

Callie: "Hey ok, bájale 3 rayas a tu estrés, se te va a reventar una arteria. Estas en todo tu derecho de estar molesta pero creo que te pedí disculpas, aunque por tu correo supe que no las habías aceptado"

Arizona: "Mira Callie, yo no soy así, yo no voy ladrándole a la gente por ahí, pero no estoy de ánimo, vale? y en cuanto a qué comer, pues no estoy de ánimos, ir a esa cafetería y que me coman viva con la mirada, no gracias, paso"

Callie: "Cuando inició este año dije "ojalá llegue alguien que los haga olvidarse de mí", y llegaste tú y ahora todos te ven y hablan de ti. Esa era yo hace un año, era a mí a la que todos miraban y de la que todos hablaban. Así que sé lo que se siente y siento mucho que pases por eso, y más que sea por mi culpa"

Arizona: "Por qué te desagrado tanto? Que carajos te hice?"

Callie: "Arizona no te sientas el centro del universo, el problema soy yo, tuve una mala noche y me desquité contigo, eso es todo, no me desagradas"

Arizona: "Si me di cuenta que no estabas bien, siempre llegas antes que yo y ayer llegaste tarde, te veías exhausta y solo quise ser agradable, pero no, tenías que escupir para arriba y ni modo, todo cayo en mi"

Callie: "Bueno ya, bájale al estrés, lo siento ok?"

Arizona: "Ok"

Callie: "Quieres? Si ya se, he visto que comes ensalada en los descansos pero creerte conejo tampoco es que te haga ver mejor, tómalo, es un sándwich normal, no muerde y esto es agua, igual es sano como todo lo verde que comes, ah el sándwich trae lechuga"

Arizona: "Por qué ahora quieres ser agradable conmigo?"

Callie: "Dios! Arizona porque todo lo haces eterno, cógelo, ya falta poco para que el descanso termine y no quiero que en mi conciencia quede que has muerto de hambre por terca"

Arizona: "Gracias"

Callie: "Por qué?"

Arizona: "Por esto, llevas hablando conmigo más minutos de lo que llegue a pensar. Por cierto cuantos apodos más piensas ponerme? Lo digo porque me has dicho Barbie y ahora conejo"

Callie: "Que si no te hablo, mal y si lo hago, mal. Las mujeres son tan complicadas"

Arizona: "Eres hermafrodita o trans-genero? No me hagas esa cara, lo digo porque has dicho las mujeres como si tú no contaras"

Callie: "De verdad que eres bien complicada. Por cierto no te ofendas, pero qué onda con tu ropa hoy?"

Arizona: "En serio, tú también con que por qué visto así? Digo, te has visto cuando has salido de casa estos 4 días?"

Callie: "Escuchaste la parte en que dije no te ofendas?, aparte, ¿qué tiene mi ropa?, (Jeans negros medio rotos, camiseta de mangas negras y líneas blancas en las mangas y mis vans negros). Que es lo raro?"

Arizona: "Medio rotos? Ok vestir así para ti es normal, pero si yo lo uso no, parezco un asesino en serie?"

Callie: "Lo acepto, tienes una imaginación increíble, pero no pareces nada de eso. Es más, me gusta lo que llevas"

Arizona: "Vaya gracias, que halago viniendo de ti"

Callie: "Oh dios Arizona, has engordado?"

Arizona: "Que carajos sucede contigo, me has asustado, y cual he engordado?"

Callie: "Ja!, es que te has comido el sándwich, y como no es ensalada…"

Arizona: "En serio, estas de broma, dios estas tan salida de ti misma"

Callie: "Pudo preguntar algo?"

Arizona: "Esto es para la tarea?"

Callie: "Quizás me sirva, no lo había pensado, pero bueno puedo o no?"

Arizona: "Vale, dime que quieres saber"

Callie: "Cuando me senté estabas como en tu mundo, cerrados los ojos y meneando la cabeza, así que dime ¿que estabas escuchando?"

Arizona: "Esa es tu gran duda?"

Callie: "Joder, no puedes solo contestar sin hacerlo con otra pregunta?"

Arizona: "Vale respira, cuidado te ahogas, pues tenía música de Queen. Por qué esa cara? Que te sorprende?"

Callie: "Nada, solo no tienes… ehh no sé, eso que le llaman pinta de que te guste esa música, eso es todo. Puedo saber cuál era?"

Arizona: "Bohemian Rhapsody"

Callie: "Tienes que estar de broma, es mi favorita"

Arizona: "En serio, wow que pequeño es el mundo, oh dios, Callie es hora de ir a clases"

Callie: "Tienes razón vamos antes de que no podamos entrar"

Arizona: "Callie espera, gracias, no tenías que quedarte aquí conmigo haciéndome platica para que se pasara el descanso, pero gracias"

* * *

No lo podía creer, pase 30 min con Callie, como 2 personas normales, luego de lo que dije solo me sonrió, creo que nunca la había visto hacer eso, pero me siento satisfecha, hablamos un buen rato y no estuvo nada mal. Quizás estaba un poco equivocada con ella, la Srta. Feldman tenía razón, solo debo darle tiempo a Callie, quien quita y seamos amigas, nunca se sabe. Es hora de pasar estas horas de clases y esperar el término de día y pasar más tiempo conociéndola.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

El día había finalizado y me dirigí a la biblioteca a esperar a Callie, ya hoy es jueves. El trabajo es para el lunes y lo único que sabemos la una de la otra es que nos gusta Queen y nuestra canción favorita es la misma. Peor no podemos estar, Callie por fin aparece, a ver cuánto nos toma esto.

* * *

Callie: "Lo siento, tenía que hacer una llamada a casa, pero ya estoy aquí, comenzamos?"

Arizona: "Vale, que hacemos? Jugar a las preguntas o contarnos algo y ya está?"

Callie: "Como sea más fácil y rápido"

Arizona: "Si tienes prisa solo déjalo, y me lo pasas por correo a como querías"

Callie: "Mira hagamos eso de las preguntas y listo, la verdad sí tengo un poco de prisa por llegar a casa"

Arizona: "Callie, está bien, ve a casa; tengo tu correo, te paso unas preguntas, contestas lo que quieras y ya está, puedes preguntarme lo mismo o agregar una que tú quieras"

Callie: "Lo siento de verdad, si no fuera importante para mí, no te tomaría la oferta. Gracias Arizona, te veo mañana y espero tu correo"

Arizona: "Tranquila entiendo y por favor, maneja con cuidado"

* * *

Pensé que sería una tarde con Callie, pero ya ven, no todo es como uno quiere o imagina, ahora a caminar se ha dicho, porque no tengo coche disponible y para colmo le dije a mi madre que llegaría tarde. No sé si estoy muy cansada por hoy o es que tengo hambre, el camino a casa se me hizo eterno, pero por fin he llegado.

* * *

Arizona: "Mamá, estas en casa? Ya llegué"

Barbara: "Si cariño, estoy en la cocina"

Arizona: "Dime que tienes algo bueno, muero de hambre"

Barbara: "Siéntate y te serviré algo, pensé que vendrías más tarde. Como fue tu día?"

Arizona: "Pudo ser peor, pero pues me las arregle, tenía que reunirme con Callie al final, pero tenía una emergencia en casa, por eso vine antes"

Bárbara: "Callie eh?, es el primer nombre que te escucho de tus compañeros; cuéntame un poco como es ella"

Arizona: "Alta, guapa, morena, pelo oscuro, con una linda sonrisa y pues ya, eso es todo, mamá la verdad no la conozco mucho, apenas hoy tuvimos una plática medio decente entre las dos"

Barbara: "Guapa y linda sonrisa, que tal que la conocieras más, iba a tener que buscar algo para recoger tu baba"

Arizona: "Qué? Cual baba? Mamá no te hagas ideas que no son, Callie solo es una compañera de clases más, como cualquier otra"

Bárbara: "Ok, pero si es una compañera más, explícame por qué te brillan los ojos y tienes esa sonrisa en la cara"

Arizona: "Estas viendo cosas que no son. Sabes qué?, la comida estaba buena, pero ha sido un día largo, me daré una ducha porque debo realizar mis tareas"

* * *

Me he dado una ducha y ya estoy cómoda para realizar mis tareas, decido que es momento de mandarle el correo a Callie, así quizás lo conteste temprano, y si ella contesta, me queda tiempo de hacer lo mismo.

* * *

_Callie._

_Hola, espero que todo esté bien en tu casa, la verdad ahora que estoy sentada aquí no tengo ni idea que preguntarte, pero me iré por lo rápido._

_Color favorito._

_Tu comida favorita._

_Qué país te gustaría conocer._

_A quien admiras más._

_Lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida._

_5 preguntas creo basta por el momento, podrían salir otras quizás mañana si nos vemos o quizás por este medio._

_Que tengas buena tarde._

_Att: Arizona._

* * *

Hora de seguir con el resto de trabajos, los cuales me llevan quizás 2 horas más, me pongo a navegar un rato en mis redes sociales, tengo solicitud de seguimiento en twitter de Teddy y Mark, los agrego y leo un poco lo que han hecho. Mark es un Don Juan en twitter por cómo les contesta a todas. Teddy solo comparte artículos y algunos tweets con amigos, nada del otro mundo. Busco a Callie y veo que lo tiene privado, pero me pica la curiosidad y veo en el de Mark y Teddy, que no se siguen mutuamente, cosa que la verdad no me extraña. Me ha llegado un correo y es el que esperaba.

* * *

_Arizona._

_En mi casa todo normal, gracias por preguntar, te dejo las respuestas a tus preguntas y aplican las mismas para ti, a diferencia de una._

_Color favorito – Morado, y me imagino tú el rosado (ok mal chiste, aunque si lo creo jajaja)_

_Comida favorita – Picata de pollo, aunque creo que es porque sé hacerlo y no es por ser arrogante, pero me queda estupenda._

_Qué país quiero conocer – difícil pregunta, la verdad nunca me lo he planteado pero por contestarte algo, Italia, me gusta la pizza._

_A quien admiro – vale alguien famoso, porque para ser honesta a nadie a mí alrededor, así que la "Princesa Diana" por su forma de ser tan humana, hacia los niños y a los que ella quería ayudar._

_Te debo la respuesta de esta pregunta._

_Tienes tus respuestas y las mismas preguntas a diferencia de la última, para ti la última es:_

_¿Cuál crees tú que es el peor error que puede cometer una chica de tu edad o quizás un año menor?_

_Gracias e igual que tengas una buena noche._

_Att: Callie._

* * *

Porque no me ha contestado la última? qué raro, pero bueno a contestar, ahora son casi las 9, debo dormir yo y Callie igual.

* * *

_Callie._

_Muy gracioso de tu parte, me gusta el rosa si pero no es mi favorito, buen intento. Aquí tienes mis respuestas._

_Color favorito – Azul._

_Comida favorita – La italiana, no importa que sea._

_Qué país quiero ir – Barcelona o Granada en España._

_A quien admiro – a los 2 hombres de mi vida, mi padre y mi hermano, mi padre es coronel de la marina y mi hermano está sirviendo al país en Irak, son 2 hombres que están luchando por lo que más aman su país._

_Creo seria las niñas que a temprana edad se meten en problemas de adultos, como por ejemplo los vicios (alcoholismo, drogas, fumar) ese tipo de cosas, pero eso depende en la forma que han sido criadas. Creo eso es un gran error debido que arruinan sus vidas, y en parte la de sus padres._

_Buenas noches Callie._

_Att: Arizona._

* * *

Estoy cansada, es hora de apagar todo y dormir, espero que mañana la gente me ignore, al menos un poquito.

* * *

Nota:Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, y han apoyado la cuenta de Instagram: Calzona_Stronger.

El próximo capitulo espero publicarlo el sábado.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

Pov. Callie.

Hoy se me ha hecho muy tarde, me desvele en la noche y parte de la madrugada, la verdad no es un buen día. Quisiera haberme quedado en casa, llego al salón de clases y ya están todos, suerte la mía el Prof. Smith aún no ha llegado, la verdad ni sé que dijo durante la hora, luego toco cambio de clases pero la verdad estaba tan cansada que de igual manera no preste atención. Solo quería el día se fuera a como llego (Rápido), pero esta soy yo siempre pidiendo más de lo que sé que no tendré, bien hora del descanso un poco despejar la mente, una vez sentada en mi mesa de siempre veo una pequeña rubia que viene hacia mí, perfecto es Arizona, mi día puede ir peor olvidaba trabajaría con ella en el descanso, pero fui sacada de mis pensamientos en cuanto inicio hablar.

* * *

_Arizona: "Hola, según tu trabajaríamos hoy o por lo menos organizarnos para hacer nuestro trabajo"_

_Callie: "Arizona, por qué no solo te paso por correo un documento con respuestas básicas de las típicas preguntas que todos hacen?"_

_Arizona: "Es en serio? Es una broma, verdad?"_

_Callie: "No"_

_Arizona: "Sabes que Callie?, me cansé, no sé qué carajos te ha pasado, no sé porque eres así de grosera, pero algo si tengo claro, ni tú me conoces, ni yo te conozco. Así que por ende, yo no soy la culpable de tu pésimo humor, que al parecer es muy normal en ti, te vez agitada, quizás tuviste mala noche y eso te hace ser aún más frívola por las mañanas, pero ok, como tú quieras, ya me está dando igual trabajar contigo"_

_Callie: "Estas en lo cierto, no nos conocemos, así que deja de juzgarme sin saber. Tú no sabes nada de mí y no tienes derecho a saber nada de mí, pero este maldito trabajo me tiene atascada contigo, así que deja tus berrinches de Barbie y acepta lo que te digo"_

_Arizona: "Barbie? De verdad es tu mejor apodo? Sabes qué? aquí tienes, ese es mi correo, envíame lo que quieras, al parecer estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo"_

* * *

Ok mi día al parecer como que va mejorando (Vale notar mi sarcasmo), más drama a mi día, no era mi intensión pelear con Arizona, pero es que me ha pillado en mal momento. Puedo ver lo ofendida que estaba y para colmo le he dicho Barbie, en que estaba pensando, ella salió disparada de la cafetería todas las miradas quedaron en mí, creo se me ha pasado un poco la mano, apenas la conozco y la verdad ella no me desagrada, puede ser un poco, no se alegre para mi gusto.

En clases de nuevo estoy prestando un poco de atención al Prof. Castillo, en lo que se escucha un fuerte grito en medio del salón, todos dirigen su vista hacia una pequeña rubia, el profesor le regaña y le pide que se comporte o salga, ella se disculpa y sale, solo pude pensar en "Que bien te la has montado esta vez Callie".

Toda la clase no hice más que pensar en Arizona, me sentía culpable, ella había tenido que salir de clases debido que estallo en clases, pude ver como Mark quedo con culpa de ello, y sino mal recuerdo el sentido de humor de Sloan a como pudo decirle algo agradable, puedo haberle molestado. A la siguiente hora mire Arizona entro al salón, paso todo en silencio y yo lo único que quería era que el día terminara. Cuando las clases finalizaron, me dirijo al parqueo y veo sentada en una banca Arizona, me dije a mi misma "Venga deja el orgullo, pide disculpas", así que tome un respiro para ir a disculparme.

* * *

_Callie: "Podemos hablar un momento?"_

_Arizona: "Sabes qué Callie?, ahora soy yo a quien no le interesa hablar contigo, así que si me disculpas, han llegado por mi"_

* * *

Si les digo su reacción me sorprendió, no creo me lo vayan a creer, pero si lo hizo normalmente ella es tranquila y lo de la cafetería entendí era por el momento, pero que aún siga con ese cabreo, veremos que nos depara mañana quizás ya esté más tranquila, se es mi culpa debido a que soy yo quien ha estado ladrando a ella.

Al llegar a casa me dedico a lo que me toca hacer día a día, cuando puedo tomar un pequeño respiro me siento en el escritorio de mi habitación, debo hacer mis deberes no sé qué me depare esta noche, al sacar todo de mi mochila encuentro el papel que Arizona me entrego con su correo, no quiso escucharme, quien me garantiza me vaya a contestar un correo, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Decidí escribirle y no paso mucho tiempo en que recibí una contestación de ella, súper cortante, dios que chica más dura, quizás mañana la encuentro de buenas.

Un nuevo día está en mi puerta, solo espero que no sea igual o peor que ayer, pocos minutos de que inicie la clase veo entrar Arizona, y de nuevo ella me sorprende, comienzo a creer que podre distinguir cuando ella está de buen día o no, qué onda con su ropa, donde dejo la ropa brillante y bien combinada, no es que no me guste, lleva algo más a mi estilo pero igual raro en ella.

La primera hora podíamos trabajar en parejas, pero como ya era mi costumbre trabajar sola ni me inmute en el resto de personas, la segunda hora igual era trabajar en nuestro libro de trabajo, los últimos minutos la Srita. Feldman, decidió podíamos dejar de hacer lo que había indicado, mientras nos dejaría hablar un poco de la tarea que había dejado en parejas, y aquí estamos de nuevo en la misma encrucijada de hace días.

A la hora del descanso la verdad no tengo hambre, me tome un jugo y me he fijado que ya han pasado algunos minutos y Arizona aquí no está, me levante compre una botella de agua y un sándwich, y decidí buscarla, la encontré cerca del salón donde tendríamos clases luego del descanso, esta tan en su mundo tiene los audífonos puestos y mueve la cabeza, así de buena es la canción, me senté a su lado y ni se dio por enterada hasta que hable.

Una vez el descanso termino, me di cuenta que pasar tiempo con Arizona no está mal, tiene su punto divertido hacer burlas en ella, pone un su puchero divertido y esas muecas que hace, pero algo que entendí es que debo dejar de ponerle apodos, le dije Barbie y conejo en su cara, que tal que estuviera en mi cabeza sabría le dije tinkerbell también. Al termino de las clases debo reunirme con Arizona para trabajar de verdad, hemos dejado pasar los días y no henos hecho nada, y lo acepto es mi culpa ella hizo lo que pudo y yo siempre le corte. Recibo una llamada de mi casa al termino de clases, debo irme a casa pero creo ya no puedo hacerle esperar mas no es justo para ella, así que me dije a mi misma que podía con ambas cosas, pedí ayuda en mi casa para que me apoyaran un poco, y así de esa forma ver Arizona rápido para trabajar algo.

Al llegar nada paso como esperaba, ella se dio cuenta tenía prisa por irme y no podía creer lo tranquila que estaba, dejó que me fuera a casa fue razonable, entendió algo me pasaba y quedo en trabajar vía correo, que tan mal puede ser que yo llegara a confiar en ella?, la verdad no creo, no puedo confiarle mis cosas a nadie sin ser juzgada por ello. Llegue a casa lo más rápido que pude hacerme cargo de lo que debía, una vez que en la noche tuve un pequeño respiro, decidí revisar mi correo y tenía mensaje de Arizona.

Le conteste todo menos lo último, no puedo hasta no saber lo que piensa ella de mi última pregunta, sus respuestas no dilataron en llegar, les mentiría si no les digo que lo primero que leí fue la última respuesta. No era lo que esperaba, me da un poco de alivio pero igual no me quito las ideas de la cabeza en que ira a pensar ella de mi pronto.

* * *

Nota: Gracias chicos por aguantar la espera, la verdad siento este me quedo flojo, debido a que no fluían las ideas y luego todas cayeron de golpe hahah y debo acomodarlas.

Gracias igual por la confianza que le han dado a esta historia y creo ya pronto sabremos que pasa con Callie.

PD: cualquier error lo siento fue escrito algo rápido y el noveno estará publicado el lunes.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

Hoy es viernes termina ya mi semana, la cual tubo altas y bajas, lo único que deseo es poder tener un buen día hoy, terminar mi trabajo con Callie, de esa manera tener un fin de semana tranquilo para hacerle frente a una nueva semana.

Me veo al espejo y me da risa, ayer tenían razón no andaba de ánimos mi ropa lo expresaba, hoy llevo un pequeño top blanco, una falda plisada blanca y zapatillas tenis blancas. Creo me veo mejor que ayer eso en definitiva, al bajar mi madre solo me ve pero puedo notar su sonrisa, sabe que hoy es un día diferente, como todos los días ella siempre me lleva, eso de que el primer día era porque debía hacer cosas y no podía darme el carro, ya no es creíble debido que aún sigue llevándome.

Llego directo al salón y hoy Callie tampoco ha venido temprano, es una señal para mí de no acercármele si viene, la última vez salió mal, peleamos ante toda la escuela. El profesor llego y ya era hora de iniciar la clase, Callie aún no ha llegado, comienzo a creer hoy no vendrá y es raro, todo en ella es raro, no habla con nadie, nadie sabe nada de ella y es raro la verdad. Las clases pasan rápido siempre trabajando en parejas o solos, explicaciones de cosas nuevas en la materia, pero es momento del descanso.

* * *

Arizona: Hey! Les molesta si me siento con ustedes?

Mark: Venga Blondie solo siéntate.

Arizona: Lo siento por haberte gritado la otra vez.

Mark: No te preocupes vale.

Teddy: Como que andas de mejor ánimo hoy?

Arizona: Que te hace pensar eso?

Teddy: Siempre contestas con otra pregunta? Tu ropa de ayer a la de hoy, es diferente.

Arizona: Sabes eres la segunda persona que me dice no contesto directo, pues no se hoy decidí quería usar esto y ya está, en serio no es la gran cosa.

Cristina: Ya dejen de preguntar es obvio, Callie no vino anda de mejor humor.

Arizona: No tengo nada en contra de Callie, y me parece raro no esté aquí, no le habrá pasado algo cierto?

Cristina: Ella te grita delante de todo mundo, y ahora que falta tu estas preocupada por ella, en serio que eres bien rara.

Arizona: La encontré en mal momento, ella no es lo que todos piensan.

Teddy: Estas de broma cierto? No eras tú la que no le importaba nada de ella.

Arizona: Saben que ustedes no pueden juzgarme, yo puedo decidir por quien me preocupo y por quién no.

Teddy: Cálmate un poco Arizona, solo estamos de broma.

* * *

Todos cambiaron de tema y hacer planes para el fin de semana, yo les dije no podía hacer nada, así que no me insistieron la verdad necesito despejar y descansar mi mente estos días. Solo deseaba que las ultimas clases fueran rápidas y gracias a Dios así fue.

Mi madre llego por mí, al llegar a casa comimos juntas mientras platicábamos ciertas cosas familiares, y el hecho de que mi ´padre regresa hoy a casa. Quiero estar libre en la noche para estar con papa, así que subo a terminar mis deberes y estar lista. Enciendo mi computador y reviso mi correo, siempre es lo primero que hago y tengo un mensaje y es de la persona que tuve en mi cabeza hoy.

* * *

_Arizona._

_Hola sé que no tenemos mucho de nuestro trabajo, y hoy me ausente a clases y no pudimos hablar. Quería preguntarte si te molestaría venir a casa mañana y podríamos trabajar luego de medio día._

_Espero si puedas._

_Att: Callie._

* * *

Ok que alguien me despierte, creo estoy soñando, la chica que no ha dejado de ladrarme durante casi una semana, me ha invitado a ir a su casa, esto si es raro. Pero se cuál es mi respuesta sin duda, es tener más tiempo para hablar, quien quita saldré de muchas dudas, pero estar en territorio torres no sé qué tan bueno será.

* * *

_Callie._

_Espero estés bien, la verdad me pareció raro faltaras hoy, y claro te dejo mi número de móvil 1-206-44689577 pásame tu dirección y la hora exacta que quieres que llegue._

_Saludos._

_Att: Arizona_

* * *

Callie me invito a su casa, no dejo de repetirme eso en la cabeza, comienzo mis deberes y cuando termino son las 6 pm, mi madre subió que mi padre llamo ya estaba camino a casa, me di una ducha rápida para ponerme algo cómodo y bajar a ver a mi padre. Me pongo una camisola gris y un short pequeño, luego de una ducha, bajo y escucho una voz masculina en la cocina, al entrar veo a mi padre y me le dejo ir encima tenía 6 meses sin verle.

* * *

Arizona: Papi! Te echaba de menos.

Daniel: Cariño, que grande te has puesto, le has hecho caso a mama?

Arizona: papi estoy igual, no he crecido nada y si me he portado muy bien.

Barbara: La cena esta lista vayan sentándose para yo servirles.

Daniel: Cuéntame que tal la escuela? Tus compañeros?

Arizona: La escuela está bien, es más grande que en las ultimas que he estado, mis compañeros son agradables, Teddy y Mark más, pero también conozco a unas personas más, Alex, Cristina, Meredith y Derek. Y debo trabajar en pareja con Callie.

Barbara: Callie he! Como van las cosas?

Arizona: Ya que lo preguntas, podrías prestarme tu carro mañana? Callie no sé por qué no llego hoy, y me escribió un correo si podía llegar a su casa mañana para terminarlo, ella me enviara su dirección.

Daniel: Arizona, tu no conoces aquí nena, puedes perderte.

Arizona: Pongo la dirección en el GPS y puedo ir papa, por favor di que sí?

Barbara: Ella tiene razón, pero tú decides Daniel.

Daniel: Cuando te envié la dirección vemos que tan largo es y decidimos, mientras vamos a cenar, hace tiempo no pasamos juntos.

* * *

La cena paso llena de muchas historias de mi padre, él es infante de la marina y tiene que estar en constante movimiento, mis padres decidieron que nos mudáramos aquí a Seattle, pero permanentemente estamos solo mi madre y yo, el estará moviéndose.

Les dije que estaba cansada si podía irme acostar, cuando me puse mi pijama, cogí mi móvil para poner la alarma y mire tenía un mensaje.

* * *

TXT: Arizona, soy Callie te dejo mi dirección 1516 E. Olin. PI.

Arizona: Listo, mañana yo te mando un txt para llegar.

Callie: Perfecto gracias, buenas noches Arizona.

Arizona: Buenas noches Callie.

* * *

Nota: Espero este capitulo este mas pasable que el anterior, el miércoles publico el 10.

PD: Numero y dirección falsa, no vivo en Seattle no tengo idea de eso.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

Por fin sábado, hoy debo ir a la casa de Callie, esta mañana en el desayuno hable con mi padre, le di la dirección dijo no estaba lejos y configuro el GPS. Ahora me dirijo a casa de Callie, estoy nerviosa, ella es una chica tan lejana para todos y llena de rarezas, luego de darme una ducha me volví un poco loca sin saber que usar, pero escogí algo con lo que yo me sentí cómoda, llevo una camisa blanca con rayas negras sin mangas, falda roja, chaqueta jeans amarrada a la cintura y unos converse negros.

Estoy en el lugar que el GPS apunta que he llegado, es frente a una casa demasiado enorme para mí, en la entrada ahí una pequeña caseta y esta alguien de seguridad, le pregunto si es la casa de Callie Torres y me pregunta si soy Arizona, al comprobar que soy yo él dice la Srita. Torres me espera, me deja entrar estaciono frente a la casa y me dirijo a la entrada, al tocar la puerta sale una señora muy amable me hace pasar que espere un momento iría por Callie. Debo decir que si por fuera impacta por dentro esta casa deja en shock, a la entrada se ven una mesa redonda un flores muy fresca, a la derecha unas inmensas escaleras, a la izquierda dirige hacia la sala en la que espero a Callie, pero estoy segura que esto no ha de ser nada. Veo bajar a Callie con su estilo de ropa muy ella, una sudadera gris, unos legins negros y zapatillas deportivas blancas.

* * *

Callie: Bienvenida a casa Arizona.

Arizona: Hola, gracias por la invitación.

Callie: Bueno pues tu mandas estudio o mi habitación? Para poder hablar de este trabajo.

Arizona: Por mi cualquier lugar está bien, donde tú te sientas cómoda.

Callie: Ok vamos a mi habitación, sígueme.

* * *

La sigo por estas largas escaleras, de verdad quien necesita subir 34 escalones, las paredes son blancas ahí pequeños cuadros decorando las paredes, en el segundo piso es el mismo patrón de decoración, ahí como 4 puertas a cada lado, al final hacia la izquierda se ve un pasillo, igual al final del pasillo una gran puerta abierta que muestra es un balcón, por fin llegamos a la última puerta a la derecha. Callie entra y yo la voy siguiendo, y el cabio es radical del pasillo a la habitación, las paredes muy sobrias, al entrar te das de tope con una gran ventada hacia un balcón, cerca ahí un hermoso sofá muy juvenil rojo, cerca tiene su escritorio con su Mac y sus libros, a la izquierda una enorme cama frente a ella está la pared con un plasma y a la misma izquierda de la cama 2 puertas, pero la habitación realmente es grande.

* * *

Callie: Ponte cómoda, donde quieras el sofá, la cama o puedes usar tú el escritorio.

Arizona: tienes una habitación 3 veces de grande que la mía.

Callie: siempre eres así de exagerada?

Arizona: Hablo en serio mi habitación se compone de mi cama, mi escritorio, un pequeño armario y tiene una puerta que da hacia el baño y se acabó.

Callie: Acabas de describir mi habitación, cual es la diferencia?

Arizona: Me tomas el pelo, tu cama es grande, tienes un sofá, un balcón y 2 puerta que estoy segura que es un gran armario, y un enorme baño de lujo.

Callie: Vale tu ganas, quieres verle o hasta que te estés pis lo conoces.

Arizona: Ja Ja Callie muy graciosa.

Callie: Lo sé, pero bueno podemos iniciar? Por cierto esto es algo así como una plática no una entrevista, así que me tome el tiempo de pedir jugo de naranja está servido ven conmigo al balcón.

Arizona: Estas de broma cierto, que hermosa vista a tu patio trasero, wow, puedo preguntarte algo?

Callie: Es parte del trabajo? Ok no hagas esa cara si puedes preguntar.

Arizona: Porque estoy aquí Callie? No me conoces y tuvimos un pésimo inicio.

Callie: Para mi es más fácil que trabajemos aquí hoy, no hemos trabajado en nada y en parte es mi culpa, sé que no es el gran trabajo, es más que todo que la Srita. Feldman quiere que nos comuniquemos entre todos, pero igual es un trabajo asignado y debemos cumplir.

Arizona: Ok entonces iniciemos, ahora dime porque no has contestado mi última pregunta?

Callie: Eres muy rápida pero aun no estamos ahí, prometo contestarla pero no ahora.

* * *

Estábamos por iniciar cuando entra una chica algo joven, unos 25 años quizás, le dice a Callie la necesita un segundo, me pide disculpas y que vuelve en un momento, que me sienta cómoda. Vuelve y me dice que la acompañe, la sigo hasta la primera puerta igual de la derecha, ella abre la puerta para mí, entro y todo igual es diferente afuera, es un cuarto de niña, una hermosa cuna en el centro todo pintado en blanco con franjas rosadas, muebles para acostar bebes y limpiarlos, una mecedora, igual 2 puertas y un balcón, pero dentro de la pequeña cuna ahí una hermosa niña. Ella es de tés blanca, cabello castaño no muy claro, pero son esos hermosos ojos marrón que solo me recuerdan a alguien.

* * *

Arizona: Volteo y veo a Callie aun en la puerta, ella me dejo avanzar "Ella es muy linda, pero quién es?"

Callie: "Ella es la razón por la cual te grite hace unos días, por la cual tenía que venir rápido a casa, la razón por la cual me aleje de todos" se alejó de todos, ok no entiendo veo su expresión de tristeza, me acerco un poco a ella.

Arizona: "Sé que no me conoces Callie, y veo tu lucha internar para hablar, pero me has traído aquí por algo, así que puedes decirme quien es y qué hago aquí?" ella se dirige hacia la pequeña cuna y levanta a la niña en sus brazos.

Callie: "Ella es Caroline o Carolina, como tú quieras recuerda soy latina, ella es mi bebe Arizona" Ok estoy en shock, no sé qué decir, no sé qué pensar, está confiando en mí así que debo calmar todas mis ideas.

Arizona: "Me gusta más carolina, te preguntas porque, es que así es uno de los estados" vale no pudo salir nada más inteligente de mi boca.

Callie: "Arizona, estoy segura que no te llamas así por el estado, pero ok si te hace sentir acompañada en tu dilema puede ser Carolina por el estado" veo una sonrisa genuina de su parte.

Arizona: "Te molesta si la cargo, he cargado niños antes, de mis primas, amigas de mi madre o mi padre, pero si no quieres está bien no tengo problema" ella me corta y se acerca a mí.

Callie: "Eres muy graciosa cuando te pones a divagar, claro puedes cargarla" y me la pasa es una niña muy linda aparenta uno meses.

Arizona: "Hola pequeña hermosa, soy Arizona, tú tienes los ojos más hermosos que cualquier otro" me entretengo un buen rato con la niña en brazos creo solo han pasado minutos, Callie salió un momento y regreso con un tetero de bebe "Puedo dárselo?" ella solo asintió me senté en la mecedora y alimente a Caroline.

Callie: "Se te ha dormido, ella no es tranquila con gente que no conoce, le has de haber agradado, ahora te la quito para acostarle" ella avanza pero le digo que no, que yo puedo sola, le acuesto y ella se queda quieta "Bueno creo es hora de que tu y yo hablemos"

* * *

Nota: Hola chicos gracias de verdad por seguir leyendo, leo sus comentarios en Instagram siempre.

PD: La continuación del capitulo estará el viernes o puede ser mañana mismo, todo depende si quedo viva con el final de temporada.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

Pov. Callie.

He tomado una decisión de la cual espero no arrepentirme. Cuando Isabel me llamó porque la niña estaba inquieta, fui a verla y al regresar pensé en que si puedo confiar en Arizona, no sé si es su forma de ser tan alegre o es que la soledad ya me está matando.

Le pedí me acompañara, ella me siguió, abrí la puerta y avanzó hasta en medio de la habitación, cuando se giró y me enfrento, yo sentía miedo, hablamos y todo se pasó de una forma tranquila, ella me preguntó si podía cargarla y alimentarla. Carol nunca ha sido tranquila con extraños, debido que solo pasa tiempo con Isabel, su niñera, y yo, pero con Arizona todo se ve tan natural y conectaron. Si le agradas, Carol acostumbra a poner su manita en la mejilla y esta vez lo hizo con Arizona.

Es momento de hablar, la verdad no sé por dónde iniciar, debo hacerle frente a esto y espero no equivocarme y ser juzgada por Arizona. Pone a Carol en la cuna y salimos en silencio, de regreso a mi habitación, esta vez nos sentamos en la cama a hablar.

* * *

Arizona: Sabes que no estas obligada a nada, verdad? Me has dicho algo realmente importante en tu vida y agradezco la confianza, pero sino estas lista, no tienes porque hablar.

Callie: Imagino que has escuchado todo lo que dicen de mí. George, mi novio, me fue infiel, luego se supone que por cosas de su familia se fueron. El me engañó Arizona, pero tenía sólo 15 y yo insistí en seguir. Fuimos a una fiesta en casa de Mark para cierre de clases; esa noche estuve con George, no era la primera vez...

Arizona: Callie podemos parar si quieres. En serio, yo entiendo.

Callie: Cuando cumplí los 15 en agosto, habíamos hablado, él era mayor solo un año, pero decidimos que pasara un tiempo y luego sucedió un mes después. La verdad no sentí que conectáramos y pensé que era porque éramos jóvenes. Luego pasó lo de Izzie, al tiempo fue la fiesta en casa de Mark, siendo un poco estúpida tomé demás y el resto ya es historia, por estar ebria pensé en que nos debíamos proteger.

Arizona: Él supo de tu embarazo?

Callie: Él se fue a finales de noviembre, yo para diciembre ya estaba embarazada, pero la verdad me deprimí mucho porque se fue sin explicación alguna; él me había engañado, me enteré que Izzie también había dejado el país e imagine lo peor. A los 2 meses de estar fuera nos contaron que tuvo un accidente y murió, la noticia me impactó tanto que me desmaye, mis padres me llevaron al médico y fue ahí cuando supe que ya tenía 2 meses.

Arizona: Ahora sé porque te alejaste, pero no entiendo por que. Callie, no hiciste nada malo, solo estabas enamorada, cualquiera podría pasar por esto, lo sabes verdad?

Callie: Aun piensas que lo peor que puede hacer una chica es tener vicios a los 15? no piensas que quedar embarazada es lo peor?

Arizona: Callie, ser madre joven no está bien, pero no digo que sea lo peor. Saliste adelante con tu bebé, así como tu muchas lo hacen, pero los vicios destruyen quizás en el momento o más adelante, ahora podrías contestar mi última pregunta?

Callie: Lo mejor que me ha pasado es mi hija, es un regalo; no te niego que llore por meses, no sabía qué hacer. Mi madre se regresó a nuestra casa en Miami, ella vive allá y casi no hablamos. Cuando la niña nació, ella no estuvo a mi lado, todo me toco sola, mi padre paga todo, pero aun así estaba decepcionado.

Arizona: Son tus padres Callie, deben apoyarte, entiendo que es algo difícil, eras una niña, pero debías madurar más rápido que todos. Callie, ellos eran tus amigos, por qué alejarse?

Callie: Arizona, no quería ser juzgada por nadie, no quería que el veneno de todos llegara hasta mi hija, sin embargo escuché muchas cosas, dijeron que quise suicidarme y luego con lo de George dijeron que era una puta, no podía soportarlo. Mientras pude asistí a clases, pero ya la ropa no ayudaba, así que debí salirme mis últimos meses, me fui a Miami y afortunadamente la Srta. Feldman me ayudó con las cosas de la escuela, siempre me mantuvo al día, así que volví a clases para exámenes y terminar lo que me quedaba de año escolar, durante vacaciones me regrese con mi bebé a Miami y llegue aquí una semana antes de iniciar clases.

Arizona: ¿Por qué me has dicho que por ella es que discutimos?

Callie: La vez del parqueo que recibí una llamada, era Isabel, la niñera, me dijo que Carol estaba enferma por el cambio de clima y tenia un resfriado muy fuerte. Una vez que llego a casa Isabel se va, la niña es mi responsabilidad, ese día pasó con fiebre y yo pendiente de ella no pude dormir nada, no estaba de humor, luego tú llegaste y pues ya sabes que pasó. El día de la biblioteca Isabel me pidió que volviera lo más rápido posible o dejaría a Carol con la señora que te abrió, Emma, la encargada de la casa. La madre de Isabel está enferma, ahorita vino a decirme que ya se iba, que debía darle el biberón a Carol.

Arizona: Eres joven Callie, imagino lo difícil que ha sido todo para ti, pero en serio, gracias por confiar en mí, sabes bien que esto queda entre nosotras, ok?

Callie: Eso espero, solo podría confiar en ti, no sé por qué Arizona, pero algo me dice que puedo hacerlo.

Arizona: Yo no soy quien para juzgarte, no eres la única con secretos sabes? entiendo por lo que has pasado y peor siendo joven, ese chico, el tal George, era un idiota por engañarte e irse, yo no creo que esa Izzie fuera mejor que tú.

Callie: Pues es más como tú, ella era alta, rubia, bien vestida y guapa.

Arizona: Callie perdona, pero te has visto en un espejo? Porque no lo creo, no lo digo por como vistes, sino porque, Callie, eres muy linda y no me hagas esos ojos, lo digo en serio, puede ser que yo vista demasiado llamativo para tu gusto, pero no me hace mejor que tú, tal vez esa chica es más mi estilo como me das a entender. Pero ni ella, ni yo, ni otras son mejor que tú, cada mujer es diferente, todas tienen algo bueno y malo, y queda claro que él no supo apreciarte.

Callie: Tu si sabes dar discursos, eh?, gracias por tus palabras Arizona, hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo no escucho algo bueno para mí.

Arizona: Todo será a su tiempo, pero Callie ellos son tus amigos, ellos nunca me hablaron mal de ti, si les pareció raro de la noche a la mañana que te alejaste, pero nunca llegaron a decirme algo malo de ti, sobre todo Mark, él dijo que te consideraba su mejor amigo.

Callie: Mark no vive muy lejos de aquí, estamos juntos desde la primaria, a Mark nunca le agradó George, fuimos novios por poco tiempo, como desde mayo de ese año, luego pasó mi cumpleaños en agosto, sabes fue cosa de esperar, creo que desde entonces algo pasaba con Izzie; yo le dije que estaba lista, un mes después solo pasó. Estaban mis padres de viaje y la casa quedó solo para mí; no hubo amor, éramos 2 niños jugando a ser adultos. En noviembre todo paso rápido, y escuché rumores de lo de Izzie, Mark me decía que por algo era, la gente no habla porque de esos temas porque si, así que hable con George, le dije que lo perdonaba que podíamos seguir y él me dijo que no, le dije que solo me diera tiempo para demostrarle que le quería, dios! Era tan estúpida, la fiesta fue un sábado a finales de noviembre y él se fue al fin de semana siguiente.

Arizona: Imagino cuán difícil fue para ti, pero como no supiste desde entonces de tu embarazo?

Callie: Me deprimí mucho, nos quedaban 2 semanas de clases, las primeras de diciembre, todos me miraban con lastima en los pasillos, solo quería que las vacaciones llegaran pronto, en cuanto las inicie, me la pasaba encerrada en mi habitación, lloraba y no quería comer nada y cada que lo hacía, vomitaba, pensé que por no comer ya mi estómago no retenía nada y así pase durante un tiempo, al mes siguiente me sentía mejor. Era de momentos esos vómitos y mareos; en cuanto a mi periodo, no sé por qué pero es irregular y cuando estas en esa edad creo que no le damos mucha importancia, por lo menos mi brutalidad no lo hizo, luego supimos lo de George, no sé bien que pasó, solo se que fue un accidente de coche y no logró llegar al hospital, me impresiono mucho la noticia y me desmaye. Según los médicos, me estaban tratando por una deshidratación, ¿cómo llegaron hasta hacerme la prueba de embarazo? no tengo idea, porque luego de que me dijeron está embarazada de casi 2 meses no recuerdo nada más, estaba en shock y solo pensaba que estaba soñando.

Arizona: Ella es preciosa Callie, ella vale todo lo que has pasado, sabes por qué?

Callie: Porque ella es una bendición de vida.

Arizona: Lo es, es la más hermosa bendición Callie, tomate tu tiempo para hacerle frente a esto, ella no merece ser escondida, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó. La verdad nadie está libre de pecado, siempre alguien hará su comentario estúpido pero qué más da, igual la gente critica tonterías.

Callie: Eso de los discursos como que se te da bien, no?

Arizona: ha! me matas con tu chiste, pero presta atención, vale?, cuando necesites de alguien, ya sea para estudiar porque no entendiste algo, si fallaste un día a clases y necesitas anotaciones o alguien que cuide de Carol, puedes llamarme Callie, tienes mi número y cuentas con mi apoyo.

Callie: De dónde has salido tu Arizona Robbins?

Arizona: De mi madre en Inglaterra hace ya casi 17 años, en agosto. Durante 2 años que mis padres vivíeron allá por el trabajo de papá, mi madre ya llegó embarazada, pero ya sabes, luego de cierto mes ya no pueden subir en aviones, así que dejaron por ese tiempo a mi padre ahí, luego nos mudamos a otro lugar. Normalmente me mudo cada 18 meses, pero aspiro terminar mis últimos 2 años de escuela aquí. Mi hermano es algo mayor no mucho y hace tiempo no nos vemos, espero que esta navidad si consiga el permiso y pase esas fechas con nosotros.

Callie: Exacto, que día de agosto? Porque si has prestado atención yo cumplo ese mes también.

Arizona: Yo el 9 y tú?

Callie: El 31. Wow el tiempo se pasó rápido, quieres cenar aquí?

Arizona: Es tarde Callie y no vivo muy muy cerca, así que debo irme, es un milagro que mis padres no me hayan llamado, le enviaré un mensaje diciendo que voy saliendo de tu casa así no se preocupan. Puedo preguntar algo?

Callie: Claro.

Arizona: Que día nació Caroline? Su nombre completo?

Callie: Nació pocos días antes de mi cumpleaños, el 27 pero pasamos una semana ahí solas, debido complicaciones con ella, estuvo una semana en una incubadora y no pude cargarla durante ese tiempo.

Arizona: Que pena Callie, imagino lo duro que fue. Podemos seguir hablando de camino al coche?

Callie: Claro vamos, pensé no tenías coche, siempre llegan por ti.

Arizona: Ni me lo recuerdes, saque mi licencia pocos días luego de cumplir los 16, solo para decorar mi billetera.

Callie: Yo siempre quise un T Birt, fue mi regalo de año nuevo, para cuando cumpliera los 16 solicitar mi licencia y poder usarlo.

Arizona: Tú usas tu camioneta tamaño monstruo?

Callie: Me haces reír, si eso es lo que manejo, mi padre me la compro, dijo que es más segura para Carol, la llevo a sus citas médicas y el asiento cabe, mientras que el T Birt es pequeño, de una cabina y convertible, no resulta.

Arizona: Entiendo, bueno este es mi pequeño coche, bueno de mi madre, mi padre lo compró hace poco para ella, dijo que yo podía usarlo pero eso jamás pasó, es mi primera vez en él y sola.

Callie: Que pena que casi no lo hayas manejado, estuvo aquí parqueado, pero bueno, gracias por escucharme y por tus palabras.

Arizona: Gracias a ti por confiar, si quieres puedo volver mañana y me interrogas tu a mí, claro sino te molesta. Sería otro día que puedo conducir.

Callie: Perfecto, pero te vienes a las 11 y almorzamos juntas en mi habitación, no hay nadie y sobra comer en un comedor demasiado grande para 2.

Arizona: Listo, así quedamos, te aviso apenas llegue a casa, cuídate y dale un beso de buenas noches a Carol por mí. Por cierto, se me olvidaba, me debes su nombre completo, pero eso será mañana, adiós.

* * *

Arizona se fue hace unos 20 min, yo me siento como con un peso menos en los hombros, la verdad no esperaba que ella fuera tan comprensiva en todo, al parecer pude haber ganado una amiga y creo que a Carol le agradó mucho Arizona. Subo y compruebo que todo este bien con ella, le cambio su pañal y ni se entera, me llevo el monitor de bebés al cuarto, me doy una ducha me pongo mi pijama y a descansar. Cuando estoy por acostarme mi móvil suena:

* * *

_SMS_

_Arizona: Llegue hace rato, me detuve en el camino a comprar algo. Pase un buen tiempo contigo._

_Callie: Que bueno que llegaste bien, yo igual la pase bien, espero verte mañana._

_Arizona: Así será, buenas noche Callie._

_Callie: Buenas noches Arizona._

* * *

No entiendo porque sonrío como tarada a mí móvil, pero algo puedo decir y es que me siento feliz, hace mucho no sabía que era eso. Es hora de dormir, mañana me espera un día largo, Carol duerme y debo aprovechar también, todavía se despierta en las madrugadas.

* * *

Nota: Espero este bien la continuación y poder el domingo publicar el siguiente.

PD: El lunes vuelvo a clases, no se como sera mi horario, así que creo ajustare los días de publicación, a martes, jueves y sábado. Aun no se pero siempre estaré haciéndoles saber que día publico.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

Pov. Arizona

Voy camino a casa de Callie, ayer fue un día que jamás vi venir, nunca pensé de que iba el secreto de ella, estoy feliz de que ella confiara en mí. Conocer a Carol fue bueno, es una niña hermosa, no sé cómo era George, pero mirando lo bella que es Callie no dudo de la belleza de la niña.

Sé que no debo ver a Callie de esa manera, que verla como algo más no funcionara, debido que se enamoró de un hombre y tiene una niña, ella es recta de eso no tengo duda. Me bajo de la camioneta me veo el reflejo en la ventana y creo que estoy bien, nada llamativo una camiseta rojo vino, un pequeño short medio rasgado con un cinturón negro y vans negros, nada que ver mi estilo libre con mi bolsa Azul de Michael Kors, es solo que no pude evitarlo me encanta este bolso. Nuevamente me abre la misma señora de ayer Emma creo su nombre, espero a Callie en la sala. La veo bajar con Carol en brazos, dios son tan hermosas. La nena con un vestido estilo Minnie Mouse, negro, rojo y amarillo con puntos blancos y zapatitos negros. Callie en cambio lleva una camisa de leñadora roja y azul, jeans ajustados y converse negro.

* * *

Callie: Hey, tienes un gato en casa?

Arizona: Buen intento de chiste Callie, hola princesa ven aquí, no se te vaya a pegar ese mal sentido de humor de tu madre.

Callie: Si pero si babearle mucho, a ella no le gusta mucho los apapachos se pone todo quisquillosa.

Arizona: Así pues no parece, mira esa sonrisa tan linda, por cierto linda mira lo que te he traído.

Callie: Arizona, no tenía que traerle nada.

Arizona: Pues yo quería no es nada wow, así que solo acéptalo es un pequeño mono de peluche.

Callie: Puedes tenerle un segundo iré a la cocina, quiero ver todo esté listo para que podamos almorzar en la terraza de mi habitación, es más como y recuerdo la vista te ha gustado.

Arizona: Si ve con calma, nosotras nos quedamos aquí, cierto señorita bonita.

* * *

Pov. Callie.

Cuando baje con Carol en brazos podía notar esa sonrisa amplia de Arizona, es la primera persona ajena a mi familia que conoce a la niña, en cuanto nos reunimos me ha quitado la niña de los brazos y se la comió a besos, Carol poco le gusta eso, pero con Arizona ella es tan diferente desde el primer instante, que se reía en sus brazos y coloca siempre sus manitos pequeñitas en el rostro de Arizona.

Siento hice bien en contarle, pienso que podre platicar cosas con ella, quizás ya no ser tan solitaria, cuando regreso a la sala no quise avanzar mucho para observar como alguien que apenas conozco hace una semana, esta tirada en el piso jugando con mi hija como si le conociera desde que nació, Carol está feliz con el peluche que Arizona le trajo, saco el móvil y le saco una fotografía se les ve muy bien y feliz, eso solo me hace agrandar una emoción en el pecho.

* * *

Callie: Venga vamos a la habitación, subirán todo allá.

Arizona: Vamos hermosa, sabes ella es tan suave, tan poco real.

Callie: Dímelo a mí, cuando estaba recién nacida me daba un pánico cargarla, era muy pequeñita.

Arizona: Me encanta su vestido.

Callie: Gracias, son cosas que mi padre envía para ella.

Arizona: Bueno y que haremos, comer, luego hablar?

Callie: Podemos hacer todo en uno, creo lo que la Srita. Feldman quiere es que nos hablemos entre todos, por eso hizo este trabajo, seguro solo es decir como nos sentimos trabajando juntos o decir algo del compañero que nos toco.

Arizona: Pensé tendríamos que hacer un ensayo o algo así, pero si solo es decir en pocos segundos que pensamos de nuestro compañero me parece súper fácil.

Callie: Alguien está inquieta, ven aquí pequeña tienes hambre cierto? Mientras nos traen algo le alimentare.

Arizona: Te molesta si lo hago? Poco hago esto y ayer disfrute hacerlo.

Callie: Vale ya que insistes, pero espero realmente no te incomode.

Arizona: Que va no seas tonta, no me molesta cierto Carol, awww Callie la viste que hermosa sonrisa.

Callie: Definitivo le agradas y mucho.

Arizona: Y ella me agrada mucho, por cierto me debes su nombre completo.

Callie: Es Caroline Dakota Torres.

Arizona: Tienes algo para eso de nombres de estado, buen quien soy yo para juzgar.

Callie: Estoy segura que no te llamas así por el estado, Carol se llama Dakota por la madre de mi padre, ella es la única contenta de ver que tengo una hija.

Arizona: Si tienes razón no me llamo así por el estado, sino por el USS Arizona es un barco de guerra. Mi abuelo servía en el Arizona, cuando los japoneses bombardearon Pearl Harbor, y el salvo 19 hombres antes de ahogarse.

Callie: Él era un héroe.

Arizona: Gracias, creo lo mismo, bueno esta hermosa niña se ha dormido, le llevare a su cuna ya vuelvo.

* * *

Nunca he visto a las chicas en la forma que veo Arizona, pero lo que creo que me gusta de ella, es la forma en la que veo que trata a mi hija, y acepto esto de mi con tanta facilidad, creo vamos hacer buenas amigas.

Ella regresa con una sonrisa amplia, esos hoyuelos son tan lindos, se sienta conmigo en la terraza, ya todo está servido para poder comer y pasar la tarde junta.

* * *

Arizona: Vaya que bien huele todo.

Callie: Si mal no recuerdo alguien dijo le gusta la comida Italiana, así que todo lo que sea pasta ha de ser de tu agrado, Fran el cocinero hizo esto para nosotros, Canelones.

Arizona: Dios! Engordare y será tu culpa, pero no puedo negar el olor me está matando no imagino cuando lo coma.

Callie: Pues es hora de comer a ver si sobrevives.

Arizona: Ummm Callie, esto está buenísimo, debería de aprender hacerlo, la verdad mi madre cocina muy bien pero eso como que no lo herede.

Callie: Yo no cocino mucho, pero es algo que me agrada, voy a la cocina me siento a ver como Fran prepara las cosas, más si son cosas que me gustan.

Arizona: Pasas siempre sola en casa, quiero decir solo tú, la niña y los que trabajan aquí?

Callie: Casi siempre, mi padre viaja mucho por negocios dirige su propia cadena de Hoteles.

Arizona: Vaya por lo visto el dinero en esta casa no es un problema, mi familia no es rica, pero dentro de lo que han podido siempre me han mimado mucho, más que a mi hermano, creo es porque soy mujer, ellos me protegen más y cumplen ciertos caprichitos de adolecente.

Callie: Caprichitos que creo saber cuáles son, como tu ropa.

Arizona: Bingo! Me gusta vestir bien, mis abuelos en ocasiones mandan pequeños regalos como el bolso que me acompaña hoy, el de la escuela y así, ellos siempre han sido así conmigo y mi hermano, pero él está en el ejército, así que del uniforme no pasa, por ello recibo más mimos yo.

Callie: Vaya así o más consentida tú, yo quisiera lo mismo sabes, no las cosas y eso, sino que ellos hacen todo por ti, ellos realmente se esfuerzan por darte amor y quizás si darte las cosas que te dan por ver una sonrisa en tu rostro, en cambio yo lo tengo todo, pero no lo siento como tú, debido que tú lo ves como un gesto lindo de tu familia para ti, yo lo miro como cosas y más cosas, que van tapando el hecho de que estoy sola y lo que recibiré de mi familia es solo eso cosas.

Arizona: Eso es un poco triste, pero te aseguro que te quieren y a Carol también, a su modo pero lo hacen.

Callie: Quiero creer en eso, volviendo al tema, eres como demasiado vanidosa no?

Arizona: Si te refieres a que me gusta verme bien, que las cosas combinen y lucir agradable a la vista de la gente, entonces si soy muy vanidosa.

Callie: Vale lo entiendo, aunque cuando vistes así como ahorita, que parece un gato jugo con tu short, todo rasgado o como la ropa que llevabas aquella mañana, me pareces igual de bonita a como cuando usas todo muy de Barbie.

Arizona: Vaya te habías dilatado en llamarme en uno de tus apodos, Callie tu vistes bien y esto que llevo es más tu estilo, por ello te gusta más. Pero te aseguro te pones algo más a mi estilo y que lucirías fantástica, solo date la oportunidad de ello.

Callie: Gracias eres muy amable siempre, le subes el ánimo a todos.

Arizona: Bueno ya que hemos comido anotare algunas cosas para la tarea, pero igual podemos solo seguir conversando. Así que espera saco mi agenda.

Callie: Vamos a pasarnos a la cama, me siento algo cansada seguimos hablando ahí más cómodas o el sofá, pero necesito algo cómodo para estar, me duele un poco la espalda.

Arizona: Sabes los chicos lo entenderían igual que yo.

Callie: Quizás tengas razón, pero en su momento no lo vi de esa manera.

Arizona: No te digo que llegues buscándoles mañana, pero dales chance cuando ellos se te acerquen.

Callie: quizás..

Arizona: Quizás no, prométemelo harás eso.

Callie: Vale, Dios! Que intensidad.

Arizona: Tengo una idea brillante, levántate y muéstrame tu closet.

Callie: Como para qué? Porque si es lo que pienso, tu idea no me va a gustar.

Arizona: Ok creo la puerta de la derecha de tu cama es el closet, bingo! A ver que ahí por aquí.

Callie: Que buscas? Nada de tu estilo ahí en mi closet.

Arizona: Estas segura? Porque creo encontrar lo que usaras mañana.

Callie: No me estoy poniendo nada que escojas.

Arizona: Acéptalo tengo buen gusto, así que por favor por lo menos pruébatelo. Creo tener algo igual o por lo menos ir casi igual.

Callie: Vaya ir de gemelas no es una idea muy buena, te afecto la comida, exceso de queso en tu cabeza.

Arizona: Vamos Callie no pierdes nada, solo pruébate la ropa, nadie te obliga a llevarla mañana.

Callie: Vale tu ganas, eres tan persistente.

Arizona: Sabes tienes buenas cosas aquí, bueno se parece mucho a lo que usas diario pero si lo combinas o usas de diferente manera vaya que funciona más a mi estilo, así que has fracasado debido que no eres tan diferente a mí.

Callie: Vale deja de hablar puedes ahogarte, sal del closet y ve lo que escogiste.

Arizona: Wow que te queda súper bien, tienes vans rojos o converse? No importa la marca pero que sean rojos? O azul?

Callie: Te tomas muy en serio lo de combinar, pequeña "Einstein", usa tu sentido común así sabrás donde encontrar los zapatos.

Arizona: Te has comido un payaso, estas muy graciosa hoy, te pondrás vans azul con esa playera blanca y short jeans.

Callie: Deberías dejar anotado todo, va y se me olvida todo para mañana. De paso dime que bragas usar y como me maquillo o si me peino o no. Por cierto esta agenda en mi cama no es mía, asumo es la tuya, no estás muy mayorcita para esta agenda, digo me gustaba Minnie Mouse y mi hija viste así hoy, pero no exagero mucho con el que me guste.

Arizona: Te das cuenta me juzgas por todo, mi ropa, mis cosas y hasta lo que como, sabes que no me conoces, apenas sabes las cosas que te he contado, que tal supieras algo más de mi seguro me alejabas de ti.

Callie: Lo siento, estaba de broma.

Arizona: Sabes ya no sé qué tanto es broma y que es verdad. Creo que con lo que sabemos la una de la otra por lo menos tenemos que decir mañana, así que es mejor que me vaya, vivo algo largo de aquí. Que termine bien tú tarde Calliope.

Callie: Hey yo no te he dicho mi nombre completo, como lo sabes?

Arizona: Usa tu sentido común gran "Einstein".

* * *

Veo Arizona sale molesta de mi habitación le iba a seguir, pero la verdad es que ella tiene razón, le he estado juzgando cuando ella solo ha sido amable conmigo, he sido estúpida, avanzo a mi closet y veo mi sudadera familiar que dice "Equipo Torres" en la espalda y en la parte frontal de la parte izquierda del pecho dice "Calliope". Vaya que es observadora encontró eso que usaba cuando salía y hacíamos pequeños juegos en equipo con mi familia.

Todo iba bien y me lo he arruinado como todo, no sé porque me siento más mal de lo que debería por lo que ha pasado, espero mañana las cosas vayan mejor sé que le debo una disculpa Arizona, y creo saber cómo sería bueno hacerla.

* * *

Nota: Millll Disculpas no publico desde hace tiempo, pero entre a clases de nuevo y me he liado de tiempo, en los momentos que tenga chance iré escribiendo, y publicándolos, un poquito mas largos que los primero para así compensar el tiempo perdido.

Ps: Espero valga la pena la espera, en serio lo siento y gracias por el apoyo de los que leen.

Pss: Cualquier error lo acepto es mi culpa jajaj de quien sino, comentarios o sugerencias son bienvenidos.

Psss: Imagenes del peluche, ropa usada en el capitulo y la agenda de la discordia en mi instagram Calzona_Stronger . Nos leemos pronto.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Creo exagere un poco la película, pero me molesto mucho el comentario de Callie, no escribí nada acerca de nuestra tarea espero realmente sea como ella me explico, creo saber lo que diré ante la clase. Estoy buscando que ponerme, en parte es culpa de ella, por lo general solo abro rápido mi clóset y sé que ponerme o la noche anterior escojo algo, pero ayer llegue tan molesta que les dije a mis padres iba a dormir, debido que me dolía el estómago.

Me pongo una playera blanca que dice_ "Quien necesita un novio, cuando se tiene wifi+pizza"_, si se me sale lo gay en ocasiones pero claro eso solo yo lo miro, me la puse con un short negro y mis vans azules. Bajo a desayunar algo rápido con mis padres antes de irme a clases.

* * *

Arizona: Buenos días a los papis más bellos.

Barbara: De mejor humor?

Arizona: Si mamá ya me siento mejor.

Daniel: Creo tengo una buena noticia para ti hoy.

Arizona: Súper dímela.

Daniel: Debido a que has manejado con responsabilidad, mientras estoy aquí tu madre puede usar mi camioneta, tú puedes usar la de ella estos días.

Arizona: Que hablas en serio?

Barbara: Acéptalo antes que cambiemos de opinión.

Arizona: Vaya gracias mamá, papi gracias por confiar en mí, no te preocupes que manejare con calma y siempre respetando las señales y esas cosas.

Daniel: Lo sé hoyuelos, ahora termina rápido tu jugo se te está haciendo tarde, no quiero manejes rápido debido al tiempo.

Arizona: Ok listo! Los amo gracias, los veré más tarde.

* * *

Me siento rara es la primera vez que manejo a la escuela, pero igual me siento ridícula de no saber dónde parquear la camioneta, imagino todos ponen sus vehículos en el mismo lugar siempre y yo no sé si estoy utilizando el de alguien más, pero bueno arriesgarse que me queda no puedo esperar toda la mañana a ver si alguien pide me quite. Entro al salón hay unos cuantos me siento tranquila, cuando levanto mi vista de lo que leía en mi iPad veo a Callie, cuando veo lo que trae puesto no pude dejar de sorprenderme, se puso lo que escogí para ella ayer, una camiseta blanca que decía _"No soy una persona de las mañanas"_ que me pareció tal cual a ella lo que decía, un short jeans algo pequeño pero bien puesto en sus hermosas piernas ( espera en que estoy pensando, ok volvamos a lo que trae puesto) y vans azul a como yo le había dicho, ustedes dirán vamos vestidas similar y la verdad es que sí. No puedo creer luego de lo que paso, ella vista así, menos que se dirija hacia mí, vale ya se ella se sienta en la silla de adelante, pero es en serio ella viene hacia mí.

* * *

Callie: Buenos días, estas bien?

Arizona: Buenos días, estoy perfecta y tú?

Callie: Yo estoy bien gracias, Arizona acerca de ayer yo...

Arizona: Déjalo ya paso, exagere un poco todo bien.

Callie: No en serio lo siento, me pase un poco contigo, tu este fin de semana fuiste demasiado buena conmigo y yo una estúpida

Arizona: Vale tienes razón lo eras, pero ya está.

* * *

Ella se sentó y luego el resto de compañeros entraron, el maestro igual, debo decir que pude notar las miradas de algunos hacia Callie, creo es por lo que trae puesto ya que el short expone mucha piel, pero vaya que la vista es buena, sé que no debo verla así me lo repito una y otra vez, pero vaya que cuando algo te gusta que te vas de cabeza sobre ello, así que tener esos pensamientos por ella son normales no puedo evitarlos. Segunda hora de clases, hora de la verdad, estamos en ingles la Srita. Feldman nos pidió sentarnos en parejas, obvio como ella los asignó, puedo sentir Callie está nerviosa no deja de mover la pierna.

* * *

Arizona: Estas bien? Te siento nerviosa.

Callie: Creo olvide decirte la parte en que hablar en público no es mi fuerte.

Arizona: Si lo has olvidado, pero venga todos te conocen, así que no hay porque tener nervios.

Callie: Si me conocen o no es lo de menos, el hablar en público no es mi fuerte.

Arizona: Vale ahora lo pillo, hagamos algo yo voy primero y cuando sea tu turno, tu si sientes miedo me coges la mano o me volteas a ver así sabes estoy contigo, no estás sola Calliope enfrente de todos yo estoy contigo.

Callie: Es raro no me molesta que me llames de esa forma.

Arizona: De qué forma? Por tu nombre completo? No sabía se estaba prohibido.

Callie: El único que me llama de esa forma es mi padre, no dejo nadie más lo haga, no me gusta.

Arizona: Vaya lo siento, pero bueno quedo claro el plan Callie.

Callie: Si quedo claro, pero igual puedes llamarme por mi nombre se te está permitido.

Arizona: Vaya gracias.

* * *

Esa sonrisa al final, dios! Esta chica será mi muerte ya lo veo venir, han pasado varias parejas, por suerte es a como Callie dijo hablar solo un poco de lo que fue trabajar con nuestras parejas nada que no lleve más de un min hacer, pero aunque sea rápido se Callie está muriendo de los nervios.

* * *

Srita. Feldman: Srita. Torres y Robbins es su turno.

Arizona: Recuerdas el plan cierto, voy primero todo estará bien lo prometo.

Callie: Te ves demasiado segura de lo que dices pero ok, vamos hacerlo.

Arizona: Bueno hola a todos, ya saben prácticamente soy la nueva, he visto como todos se conocen y veo este trabajo para casi todos no fue de mucho problema, bueno les digo para mí tampoco, pero en este caso no les hablare de mí ya lo harán por mí, yo les puedo decir que cuando se asignó este trabajo me dio un poco de nervio, el que me tocara sería igual ya que no les conozco a ninguno. Los primeros días que trabaje con Callie fueron muy difíciles, cada una tiene su carácter y yo ser muy alegre y al parecer traigo conmigo el arco iris, no fue fácil para ella, lo que puedo decir en pocas palabras de Callie es que ella es una persona muy fuerte, que ha sabido levantarse de cada una de las pruebas que la vida le ha dado, en lo que a mí respecta la admiro por eso, Callie es muy valiente, algunos de ustedes la conocen mejor que yo, las cosas en su momento cambian quizás ella no está al 100 % junto a ustedes pero creo pensar ella sigue siendo la misma chica que ustedes conocen, pase un rato muy agradable con Callie este fin de semana, pudimos conocernos un poco más, pienso esta tarea fue muy buena debido que creo gane una amiga en el camino. (Es tu turno ya lo sabes estoy aquí a tu lado, no estás sola frente a ellos)

Callie: Hola a todos, muchos de ustedes saben que esto de hablar en público no es lo mío, así que haré esto lo más rápido que pueda, Arizona si es demasiado alegre para mi gusto, pero eso la hace ser única, me agrada su compañía. Este fin de semana que nos reunimos para poder llevar acabo esta tarea, me sirvió para darme cuenta que aún existen estas personas como ella, que te tienden la mano sin juzgar, que te apoyan sin saber mucho de ti, Arizona es una persona que vale tenerle cerca, ella es un poco loca, alegre y si pienso trae el arco iris a cuesta, pero si toca hacerle frente a todo eso por tener su amistad creo vale la pena.

* * *

Ok escuche bien lo que dijo al final, creo ha dicho amistad ósea conmigo, vale creo estoy que flipo un poco, ella me sonríe y nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos de nuevo, terminaron de pasar el resto de parejas, cuando todos terminaron la maestra nos dejó salir al descanso unos minutos antes de que tocara salir. Como siempre escogí una ensalada y un té helado, no sabía dónde sentarme si en la mesa que estaban todos o dirigirme hacia Callie que estaba sentada sola como siempre, para que les miento ustedes saben dónde prefiero sentarme.

* * *

Arizona: Hey! Te molesta si me siento aquí?

Callie: No para nada, siéntate pequeño conejo.

Arizona: Sabes no es porque sea conejo, desayuno bien y cuando llego mi madre me engorda con el almuerzo, ahora imagínate comiera algo pesado en el descanso que pronto vendría rodando a clases.

Callie: Buen punto no lo había pensado de esa forma.

Arizona: Como es la pequeña esta mañana?

Callie: Hoy mejor, recuerdas te dije estaba un poco agripada, pues parece ya todo va pasando estaba mucho mejor.

Arizona: Me alegro mucho, eso le permitirá dormir más a ella y a ti.

Callie: Por cierto! gracias por el mono, no lo suelta le ha gustado mucho, duerme con él y ella no le gusta dormir con nada, así que imagina cuanto le ha de gustar para hacer eso.

Arizona: Es apenas de 5 meses, espera unos más y lo odiara.

Callie: Quizás aunque de verdad ella poco hace esas cosas.

Arizona: Te vez muy bien hoy, no es que los otros días no, pero luces bien.

Callie: Pues tienes buen gusto, por cierto me gusta lo que traes y si dejas por ahí la camiseta te la robo lo que dice es muy cierto.

Arizona: Igual que la tuya jaja.

Callie: Muy divertida tu he.

Arizona: Gracias por lo que has dicho antes, pensé realmente no te agradaba y no me verías como una amiga.

Callie: Lo que he dicho es cierto, no me conoces Arizona y todo lo que has hecho es hacerme sentir bien.

Arizona: Me agradas Callie, sabes que cuentas conmigo te lo he dicho, aunque en su momento debo hablar algo contigo.

Callie: Igual puedes contarme lo que quieras guardare tu secreto.

Mark: Hey! Interrumpo?

Callie: En lo absoluto, como estas?

Mark: Yo estoy muy bien, por lo que puedo notar tú también lo estas.

Callie: Lo estoy, que te trae por aquí?

Mark: Quería saludarte, te vez distinta esta mañana, pensé porque no saludar.

Callie: Sé a qué te refieres y lo siento, pero creo quizás todo puede cambiar un poco, más adelante.

Mark: Eso espero me dio gusto hablar contigo Cal, las veo al rato adiós Blondie.

Arizona: Vaya que ha sido una buena conversación.

Callie: Te prometí hacerlo no.

Arizona: Gracias!

Callie: No me las des, tú tienes razón ellos no son el problema, pero no corras vale vamos de a poco, no quieras me siente con ellos mañana.

Arizona: Vale, eres muy dura.

Callie: Vamos es hora de clases.

* * *

Las otras 2 horas fueron buenas trabajamos siempre en clases, los maestros hablan mucho, lo que cambio fue ambas clases Callie y yo nos sentamos juntas, en su momento tendré que abrirme un poco a Callie, es mejor antes de que yo me interese más por ella, o antes de que ella piense mal, crea que me acerque porque siempre he querido más de ella.

* * *

Nota: Nueva actualización, espero les parezca bien la historia, ya avanzare un poco mas de los tiempos, veremos que pasara mas adelante con ellas.

Ps: Los errores que encuentren son todos míos haahahah gracias en serio por leer, y sus comentarios en instagram siempre son bienvenidos. Espero pronto pueda publicar así de rápido.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

POV. Arizona

Ha pasado una semana desde el día de la presentación en clases, Callie y yo no llevamos cada día mejor, en clases solemos trabajar juntas, Mark se ha sentido más en confianza para acercase en ciertos momentos, Callie no se ha visto renuente hablar con él, por el momento es con el único con el que realmente habla, comienzo a creer él tenía razón ellos eran muy buenos amigos y quizás eso les ayuda para hablar más rápido entre ellos. Nosotras nos mandamos textos nada fuera de lo normal, cosas como que estamos haciendo por la tarde luego de clases, o bien yo pregunto por Carol y Callie suele enviarme fotos de la nena, una semana se fue volando.

Debo confesarles algo, cada día se me hace más difícil ver a Callie con otros ojos, se que ella me ve como una amiga eso se nota en su trato por mí, pero yo he cerrado mi mente en pensar de esa misma forma solo ser amigas, pero cuando alguien te es atractivo venga no es tan fácil hacerse el loco, y comienzo a creer Mark nota algo en mí, una vez en el descanso hizo un comentario hacia mí, no sé si Callie lo ha pillado, pero vaya yo sí, él dijo algo así como que Callie estaba caliente, y si ya me conocen saben me fui de boca diciendo si lo está, si quitarle los ojos de encima, Mark me sonrió y se fue. Creo debo hablar con ella, pero como le digo "he Callie que crees, soy gay" no verdad no es tan fácil como se ve.

Estamos en la última clase y estoy muy inquieta, hoy mi mente ha estado en el limbo creo desde que me levante, una vez más creo mi ropa habla por mi y lo se por qué Callie me lo hizo ver, preguntándome si me vestí con los ojos cerrados, si ella aun hace bromas acerca de lo que uso, yo la verdad si siento hoy no me he vestido como suelo hacerlo, llevo una camisa rojo vino con rayas negras, un short pequeño jeans, botas del mismo tono de camisa rojo vino, un suéter tejido crema y un reloj café, y aunque ustedes no lo crean no se en que estaba realmente pensando cuando me vestí, más por el sostén que llevo negro de encaje nada que ver con todo lo antes mencionado. Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por la voz de afrodita, digo Callie.

* * *

Callie: Segura no te golpeaste la cabeza esta mañana?

Arizona: Te he dicho que no varias veces.

Callie: Tu forma de ser hoy es rara, has estado distraída, la ropa, al caminar has tropezado 2 veces y a eso agrégale, te has comido un donut y coca cola en el descanso raro no?

Arizona: Es uno de esos días, en los que quizás uno no es uno. Ya esta no lo hagas tan largo.

Callie: Mira llamare a Isabel, ya sabes para que, así ella se está una Hrs más en casa, tu y yo vamos a un centro comercial, almorzamos y quizás compramos algo. No se creó eso despeja tu mente, todos estos días no han sido malos pero hoy estas grave.

Arizona: Así de mal me veo que quieres sacarme a dar un paseo, vaya confianza tienes tu porque luces mejor que yo esta mañana.

Callie: Pues pasar contigo no es tan malo después de todo, eso del medio estilo de parecer gente no esta tan mal.

Arizona: Vaya gracias por el halago, pero ok acepto tu invitación, que por cierto nos vamos en tu mounstro de vehículo, hoy mi madre mando a chequeo el de ella.

Callie: Me parece bien.

* * *

Callie tiene razón, quizás la salida me distraiga un poco o me hunda más, algo sí que va a pasar. Por cierto ella tiene razón últimamente como que si le pone mente a lo que usa, bueno no es la gran cosa siempre muy a su estilo pero más sexy, o por lo menos ya no solo ropa oscura. Lleva una camisa de botones manga larga jeans y un jeans semi rasgado blanco con unas vans negras. Al salir Callie como dijo llamo a Isabel, ella cuidara unas horas más a Carol mientras Callie y yo damos un paseo.

Al llegar al centro todo va normal, en el camino aquí llevamos música y nos concentramos en ello, a decir verdad poco hablamos. Estamos comienzo algo y hablando de que comprar, decidimos ir a por cosas para Carol, no puedo negar que estoy encantada con la niña y con la madre he ahí mi dilema del día. Mientras compramos unas cosas y salimos de una tienda a otra una voz muy familiar nos saluda.

* * *

Mark: Vaya, vaya si son Cal y Blondie de compras.

Arizona: Porque Callie es Cal, y yo Blondie creo te he dicho tengo nombre.

Mark: Dios! Casi me golpeas, ok lo entiendo, lo siento Arizona.

Callie: Que haces tú por aquí?

Mark: Comprando unos nuevos zapatos, y ustedes? Que llevan ahí? Casi saquearon toda la tienda.

Arizona: Son unos regalos para mi sobrina, mi familia viene de visita este fin de semana, si me disculpan comprare algo en esta tienda, mientras ustedes hablan.

Mark: Y a esta que le pasa medio rara si esta?

Callie: Dímelo a mí, últimamente ella es divertida y así, pero hoy en día no es ella, esta distraída y creo distante sobretodo de mí.

Mark: Crees ella esta incomoda a tu alrededor?

Callo: No quise decir eso, es que la verdad no sé.

Mark: Ven vamos a ese puesto por un café, mientras ella compra tu y yo hablamos un poco.

Callie: No sé qué pasa con ella, últimamente estamos muy cerca, me agrada, en serio que si Mark, tu sabes he estado alejada de todos, ella es lo más cercano a una amiga que he tenido en estos tiempos. Pero hoy ella, esta rara, distante, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Mark: Que es lo que te preocupa? Que algo le está pasando? O que ella esta distante de ti?

Callie: Creo un poco de todo, en tan poco tiempo encontré mucho en Arizona, un apoyo, una amistad sincera, me agrada de verdad te lo digo.

Mark: Mira Callie, quizás la pequeña Blondie solo está teniendo uno de esos días que a ustedes les da porque todo les molesta, quizás no es nada.

Callie: No le llames así, te gusta verla de malas, pero en fin tienes razón, creo estoy exagerando un poco.

Mark: Puedo preguntarte algo? Pero ojo no te cabreas.

Callie: Depende con qué tontería saldrás.

Mark: Tu podrías llegar a ver a Blondie como algo que no sea tu amiga?

Callie: Me estas preguntando si me gusta Arizona, porque te equivocas me gustan los hombres, vaya que si me gustan.

Mark: Vale respira que solo era una pregunta. Pero bueno ve a buscarle, sino anda de ánimos y estas aquí conmigo no creo eso le anime mucho.

Callie: Tienes razón voy por ella, gracias por nada.

Mark: Sabes que hablar conmigo te calma por lo menos ve, anda búscala. (si mi radar no falla Blondie, estas que te caes por Callie, y si sabes jugar tus cartas, Callie vas a caer por ella)

* * *

Decidí seguir sola comprando, uno porque Mark quedaba mirando las bolsas con mucho interés, así que decidí mentir, y dos porque siento ella, está viendo muy raro mi estado de ánimo, no sé cuánto tiempo más me llevara decidirme hablar con ella, debo hacerlo no tengo otra opción, debido a que siento más por Callie que una simple amistad. Veo Callie está de vuelta.

* * *

Callie: Lo siento por dejarte sola, hable rápido con Mark, y gracias por ocultar las cosas.

Arizona: No te preocupes lo entiendo, me da gusto ustedes dos están hablando más de nuevo.

Callie: Él era un buen amigo, para ser sincera sé que él hubiera estado para mi durante todo lo que pase, si le hubiese pedido guardara el secreto él lo hubiese hecho.

Arizona: Entonces porque lo dejaste? Si él era buen amigo.

Callie: Porque me cerré para todos, no era nada en contra de alguien.

Arizona: Callie, te molestaría llevarme a casa?

Callie: Desear irte ya? Porque podemos ver más cosas, ya no cosas de bebes.

Arizona: Quiero ir a casa la verdad, me duele un poco la cabeza, disculpa.

Callie: No te preocupes lo entiendo.

* * *

No puedo pasar más tiempo sola con Callie, es una tontería decir sentí un poco de celo cuando hablo de Mark, pero los sentimientos no se manan, me sentí incomoda escuchándola habla y ver a lo lejos lo cómoda que estaba ella hablado con él, pusimos todo en la parte trasera del coche y camino a casa.

* * *

Callie: Puedes poner en el GPS, tu dirección y luego darle guardar con tu nombre así me queda.

Arizona: Listo ya la tienes, puedo prender la radio.

Callie: Claro, porque me lo preguntas? Arizona en serio te sientes bien?

Arizona: Estoy bien te lo he dicho, solo pregunto ya que no es m vehículo.

Callie: Déjala en esa sino te molesta, me gusta Ed Sheeran.

Arizona: A mi igual más una de él, por cierto es la primera vez que salimos, te molesta sinos sacamos una fotografía. Tomando en cuenta sería la primera.

Callie: Vale aprovecha el semáforo esta en rojo.

Arizona: Sonríe Calliope.

Callie: Listo, muéstrame.

Arizona: Me gusta, y a ti?

Callie: Tienes una linda sonrisa, estallas tus hoyuelos en la foto.

Arizona: Para aquí, esta es mi casa.

Callie: Lo siento casi me paso.

Arizona: Gracias por el paseo, por cierto busca en una de las bolsas deje algo para Carol. Te veo mañana cuídate.

* * *

Casi le grite que parara, que suerte estábamos prácticamente en mi casa, cuando ella hizo el comentario de mi sonrisa sentí como mi cara se sonrojo, agréguenle a mi camino de la vergüenza me despedí de beso en la mejilla, llego a la puerta me giro y le digo adiós a Callie, ella de inmediato arranca y la veo girar, una vez no veo su vehículo entro a casa, espero poder descansar y que mañana sea un mejor día.

* * *

Pov. Callie.

Arizona estuvo de lo más rara hoy, pensé que salir le serviría de distracción, sé que hay algo que no me está diciendo, pero creo forzarla hacerlo no saldrá bien así que lo deje pasar, pude ver su rubor por mi comentario, pero no le quise hacer sentir incomoda, es la primera vez ella se despide de beso, me fue raro, pero agradable al contacto hace mucho no experimentaba ciertas cosas con la cercanía de alguien, llego a casa bajo todo directo a la habitación de Carol, la agarro y me la pongo en mi regazo, estamos sentadas en la alfombra de su habitación para que mire todo lo que compramos, cuando una pequeña caja cae, la abro y es una cadena con alistad de ángel y un corazón en medio de ellas, con una nota.

"Para el pequeño ángel que robo mi corazón con esos hermosos ojos.

Con cariño Arizona."

Se lo coloque a Carol no pude evitar ver lo hermoso que le quedaba, le saque una foto se le ve tan lindo, Arizona supo escoger su hermoso detalle. Por cierto si aun ella sigue durmiendo con el mono.

* * *

Nota: Hola chicos he podido actualizar un poco seguido, siempre que pueda hacerlo aprovechare.

Ps: Gracias por seguir leyendo, siempre encuentran las imagenes en la cuenta de Instagram: Calzona_stronger


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Pov. Callie

Han pasado 2 días y Arizona sigue igual, la verdad me siento extraña con ella, sigo la rutina normal que teníamos fuera de clases, escribiéndole textos y ella esporádicamente los contesta, diciendo está ocupada ayudando a su madre, hoy decidí llevarle algo luego del gesto que tuvo con Carol, así que lo guardo en mi bolsa y comienzo alistarme, se burlarían de mi al verme cada mañana mirando que ponerme, creo mucho juntarme con ella me ha afectado hasta para vestirme, cuido más lo que uso y me gusta cuando ella dice me veo bien, me he probado ya 2 camisas y nada, decidí agarrar un poco al azar y una vez que me sentí cómoda me vi al espejo, creo seleccione bien lo que llevo, una camisa de tirantes blanca un poco abierta de arriba y un poco se me ve el abdomen, con una camisa jeans manga larga abierta algo ajustada al cuerpo, jeans talle alto al cuerpo y unas botas gris, la verdad todo muy cómodo y en vista hoy no llueve, lentes de sol para este día muy claro.

Me dirijo del parqueo al salón y en camino me encuentro con Mark, así que me hizo un poco la plática, debo decir que extrañaba un poco el tiempo con él, debido a eso siento puedo hablarle de mis inquietudes, la vez del centro comercial le dije lo distante que estaba Arizona, así que me sentí un poco en confianza de hablar de ello con él.

* * *

Callie: Hey Mark!

Mark: Hola un poco temprano hoy no?

Callie: Si hoy me desperté un poco antes de lo normal.

Mark: Como van las cosas con Arizona?

Callie: Sigue rara, no sé qué le pasa, pero tampoco quiero empujar mucho sabes, quiero sea ella quien se acerque a mí.

Mark: Dale tiempo ya lo hará, quizás solo es cosas en su casa nada grave.

Callie: Pero de ser así no veo porque no me lo dice, pero vale cada quien es como quiere, quizás ella es de las que necesita tiempo para hablar.

Mark: Pienso hoy no lloverá, así que no sé qué opinas de invitar Arizona y Teddy al Ferry esta tarde, luego de clases comemos algo por ahí.

Callie: Vale tú le dices a Teddy y yo le aviso Arizona, espero ella pueda.

Mark: Vale me avisas en el cambio de clases o en el descanso te veo.

Callie: Gracias Mark.

* * *

Al llegar al salón aún es temprano, raro Arizona no está ella siempre llega temprano, pero no paso más de 2 minutos cuando ella apareció, hoy luce diferente, estos últimos días, iba toda desanimada hasta en su forma de vestir no a lo que uno está acostumbrado a verle, hoy se ve tan linda (Dios que carajos me pasa, comienzo alagar muy tiernamente siempre cuando hablo de ella, en fin sigamos) lleva una blusa negra de mangas largas un poco se le ve el abdomen, una falda muy linda blanca, con cinturón negro y unas sandalias de gladiador, muy de moda como es ella.

* * *

Callie: Hola, te ves guapa hoy.

Arizona: Gracias, tu luces muy bien también.

Callie: Por cierto, te he traído algo.

Arizona: No tenías porque.

Callie: No tenía, pero quiero, eso está mal?

Arizona: No si tu querías.

Callie: Bueno ten, ábrelo dime si te gusta, es un pequeño gesto como el tuyo con Carol.

Arizona: Wow Callie, son muy lindas gracias.

Callie: Tu blusa es mangas largas pero cuando puedas úsalas, se te verán bien puestas.

Arizona: Me gustan los brazaletes gracias.

Callie: Antes que se me olvide, al salir de clases vamos de paseo, tu, Teddy, Mark y yo al ferry, no puedes decir que no.

Arizona: Ok veo no me has dejado opción, le enviare un texto a mi madre avisándole.

Callie: Listo, me parece muy bien.

* * *

Pov. Arizona.

El regalo de Callie me ha gustado, algo sencillo pero muy de mi gusto, son 3 brazaletes, son diferentes en las puntas, uno de pluma, el otro de triangulo con el centro en morado, y el ultimo es un circulo con el centro verde/celeste. Necesito hablar con alguien antes que con Callie, apenas el año escolar inicia, no podría soportar burlas de nuevo, no quiero volver ahí, quizás Teddy o Mark no sé pero hoy debo de tomar una decisión, sé que Callie ha notado mi distancia de ella. Las primeras horas de clases no las sentí, fue todo tan rápido y se volvía hora del descanso. Como se ha hecho de rutina me siento con Callie solas siempre, pero hoy Mark y teddy han decidido sentarse con nosotras.

* * *

Teddy: Hola chicas, lista para nuestra salida?

Arizona: Si estoy muy emocionada, para ustedes esto ha de ser normal, pero yo no vivía aquí en Seattle es mi primera vez que voy al ferry.

Mark: No había pensado en ello, ahora suena aún mejor el plan.

Callie: Hoy al ferry, pero cuando podamos sacamos tiempo para llevarte a la "Space Needle".

Mark: Eso tendrá que ser una salida de noche, la vista es mejor, voy averiguar para que tengamos una reserva los 4 para poder entrar.

Callie: No creo de noche la verdad.

Mark: Venga Torres, no es la primera actividad que hacemos nocturnas, estamos un poquito más grandecitos, podemos divertirnos aun.

Arizona: No Callie tiene razón, prefiero de tarde veo mejor.

Mark: Pero chicas de noche es mejor, las luces y la vista.

Arizona: No insistas vale, prefiero temprano.

Teddy: Déjalas Mark, aparte Arizona es la que no conoce y quiere temprano.

Mark: Vale solo porque me atacan en grupo.

Arizona: Gracias por entender.

Mark: Bien las dejo, voy al baño las veo en clases.

Arizona: Teddy podemos hablar algo en nuestra salida de hoy?

Teddy: Porque me estas susurrando?

Arizona: Puedes o no?

Teddy: Si no te cabrees, bueno las veo en la última clase.

Callie: Gracias.

Arizona: Porque?

Callie: Sabes bien porque no puedo salir de noche, no tengo quien vea a Carol, pero si en realidad prefieres de noche ellos pueden llevarte, Mark tiene razón es mejor la vista.

Arizona: Entendí el por qué no querías, está bien no me importa si es de día, tarde o noche, si tú vas el tiempo no importa vale.

Callie: Vale gracias, vamos es hora de clases.

* * *

Pov. Callie.

Fue un bonito gesto de Arizona, me apoyo frente a la insistencia de Mark por salir de noche, y luego lo que dijo, comienzo a pensar más en lo que Mark me dijo, si me gusta Arizona pero como amiga, sé que es solo eso no es algo romántico. Porque si fuera algo romántico lo sabría cierto?, dios no sé porque tengo esos pensamientos, me gustan los chicos y obvio a ella igual, debo dejar de darle mucha importancia a lo que Mark piensa. Hora de la salida, nos reunimos en el parqueo, yo llevo Arizona y Mark a Teddy, subimos y no puedo evitar ver el rostro de Arizona, es como si ha explotado sus hoyuelos iluminando todo con su sonrisa.

* * *

Callie: Disfrutas de la vista?

Arizona: Oh Dios! Calliope es lindo ver la ciudad de esta forma, gracias por traerme.

Mark: Vaya le has dicho su nombre completo, y aun no te tira al agua.

Callie: Basta Sloan!

Arizona: Yo puedo decirle así a Calliope, haz algo bueno puedes ir por algo de tomar, como agua por ejemplo.

Mark: No quieres nada más, digo ya que pides gusto.

Callie: Ya Mark, vamos te acompaño para que no te quejes tanto. Ya volvemos.

Teddy: Realmente tienes sed o querías se fueran?

Arizona: Ambas, Teddy tengo un problema, bueno yo no, la gente conmigo.

Teddy: Bien pues soy toda oídos, aunque me extraña lo hables conmigo, has estado muy cerca de Callie últimamente.

Arizona: Lo sé pero, quiero hablar contigo primero, yo he, bueno yo.

Teddy: Oh Dios! Estas embarazada?

Arizona: Dios no! De donde sacas eso, podre tener mil problemas pero ese no sería el mío.

Teddy: Vaya me asuste un poco, pero bien ya solo escúpelo.

Arizona: Buenoyoqueriadecirtequesoygay.

Teddy: Arizona no entendí nada, hablaste como corriendo, despega las palabras.

Arizona: He dicho que soy gay, no pongas esa cara hoy por hoy es normal, si te sirve de algo no eres mi tipo.

Teddy: Eso es todo, ese es el problema, vaya Robbins pensé era algo más grave, por cierto me ofendes, como que no soy tu tipo.

Arizona: Eres delgada y rubia así que no, espera, No estás loca? No te sorprende? No te molesta? Dios! Habla.

Teddy: Vaya si te callaras podría hablar, pensé que tu problema era que se yo, drogas, alcohol o que eres cleptómana. Arizona ser gay como tú dices no es nada raro, hoy por hoy, pero no veo cual es el problema, la escuela, los chicos o qué?

Arizona: En mi antigua escuela fui la burla de todos durante medio año, no te imaginas todo lo que me hicieron, mira el ser gay no es un problema para mí, pero que tal si a Callie le molesta.

Teddy: Como porque le molestaría? Espera, oh dios! Te gusta Callie? Por eso lo estás hablando primero conmigo.

Arizona: Shhhhhh Theodora joder, pero baja la voz.

Teddy: Oh dios mío! No me llames de esa forma o grito más, mira no sé qué decirte, no porque seas gay que me da igual, lo que no sé qué decirte es lo que pasa con Callie, ella tenía novio, pero nadie dice ella no podría fijarse en ti.

Arizona: Me da miedo perder su amistad, ella puede alejarse de todos de nuevo, está volviendo hablarles poco a poco.

Teddy: Debes hablar con ella, primero sobre tu orientación sexual, no creo sea de mucho problema, y tu luego debes ver que hacer, si te acercas a ella esperando más o te resignas a una amistad, aunque eso es resignarse a ser infeliz.

Arizona: Lo se teddy, pero tengo miedo, pero bueno gracias por escucharme tienes razón. Hablare cuando pueda con Callie, esta demás decirte que no le digas a nadie, no aun vale.

Teddy: No te preocupes, cualquier cosa cuentas conmigo vale.

* * *

_(Desde otro punto del ferry)_

* * *

Mark: Hoy se levantó con mejor pie no?

Callie: Esta como más tranquila, por lo menos me habla más, has visto su sonrisa se le ve más contenta, estos días siento hablo con ella pero realmente no me presta atención y siempre seria.

Mark: Has pensado en lo que hablamos? Has aclarado tus sentimientos?

Callie: No tengo nada que aclarar vale, me agrada Arizona y mucho pero como amiga.

Mark: Si te escucharas cuando hablas de ella, hasta tu dudarías de tu palabra, Torres pensar en ella como algo mas no está mal.

Callie: No Mark, no se puede, me gustan los chicos vale, además mírala obvio ella no le gustan las chicas.

Mark: En serio tu no vez más allá de tu nariz, pero bueno está bien, tienes razón ustedes son buenas amigas solo eso, déjala quizás la próxima semana ya vuelve a ser más ella.

Callie: Si tienes razón, ojala, porque extraño su lado todo alegre, Dios! No puedo creer lo que he dicho. Venga vamos antes que muera de sed.

* * *

Nota: Esto continuara chicos hahahah , teníamos que darle una pausa, espero aun sigamos con buen ritmo, algunos me han dicho que les gusta mucho, cosa que agradezco. Espero mañana poder actualizar sino pronto, pero no sera mucho tiempo se los aseguro.

Ps: Cualquier error es mio y siempre fotos a través de Instagram.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Pov. Callie

Regresamos y Teddy está sentada en una banca con su móvil, mientras Arizona está observando la vista, decidí ir directo a ella, veo Mark decide sentarse junto a Teddy, Arizona no me siente llegar hasta que toco su hombro.

* * *

Arizona: Hey! No te vi venir.

Callie: Aquí tienes tu agua, disfrutando del paseo?

Arizona: La verdad es que si, aunque te confieso me hubiese gustado tener a Carol aquí, he lo siento no debí decir eso.

Callie: No te preocupes yo quisiera lo mismo, ya se podrá más adelante y ella lo disfrutara mejor.

Arizona: Te gusta ser mama ahora?

Callie: Disfruto mi tiempo con ella, es complicado en ocasiones, quiero esto sabes, poder salir y distraer la mente, pero se no puedo por mucho rato debo volver a casa y hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades.

Arizona: Te entiendo, si necesitas ayuda con Carol me ofrezco a cuidarle, ella es tan linda.

Callie: Gracias sé que lo dices sinceramente.

Arizona: Tú crees ellos se molesten, si conocemos la "Space Needle" solas, pero realmente con la niña?

Callie: Segura que quieres venir con la niña?

Arizona: Si claro por qué no?

Callie: No quiero incomodarte con todo lo que cargo para estar preparada con Carol, ya sabes pañales, biberones, ropita extra y el coche digo. Pero si es lo que deseas, podemos ver más adelante.

Arizona: Gracias, es hora de irse no quiero llegar tarde a casa, y no quiero la niña pase mucho sola debes de ir.

Callie: Vale hablemos con los chicos, yo te llevo a casa.

* * *

De camino a casa de Arizona, disfrutamos de la música en la radio, me doy cuenta tenemos muchos gustos en común y es agradable, he pensado en que ella puede pasar el sábado con nosotras, quizás eso le ayude a relajarse un poco de esta semana rara que ha tenido.

* * *

Callie: Bueno estas a salvo, ya en casa.

Arizona: Gracias Calliope, la pase muy bien, Teddy y Mark son agradables.

Callie: Yo tenía mucho tiempo sin salir, disfrutar una tarde de amigos, así que gracias a ti.

Arizona: Pues cuando se pueda hacer podemos aprovechar de nuevo, claro sin abusar.

Callie: Hablando de aprovechar, porque no te vienes a casa el Sábado, podemos disfrutar de la piscina con Carol y una parrillada, te apetece?

Arizona: Vaya quien dice que no a esa nena, claro que me apunto, ni cenare fijo en tu casa engordare jaja

Callie: Listo me parece te veré mañana.

Arizona: Nos vemos, conduce con cuidado y mándeme un texto que llegaste bien.

Callie: Yo te escribo, adiós.

* * *

Cuando Arizona se quita el cinturón, le digo que le escribiré, no sé en qué pensé, solo me incline hacia delante y le di un beso de despedida en la mejilla, muy cerca a sus labios, vi como ella abrió los ojos de asombro, no dijo nada solo bajo del coche directo a su casa, ni adiós con la mano dijo solo se metió.

* * *

Pov. Arizona

Ok no sé lo que acaba de pasar, Callie se despidió de beso en la mejilla, pero a centímetros de mis labios, les confieso me entro el pánico por un momento, por eso me baje sin ver atrás, tuve miedo, recordé ese primer beso y primer tortura, sentía que si me arriesgaba a sentir los labios de Callie, aparecería toda la gente, los flash, Dios! Me muero de solo pensarlo.

* * *

Barbara: Hija estas bien? Te vez pálida?

Arizona: Si estoy bien, quizás es idea tuya.

Barbara: Bueno cuéntame, que tal el paseo con tus amigos? Que por cierto no conozco sus nombres, solo el de Calliope.

Arizona: Ma, solo Callie, a ella no le gusta le llamen por su nombre completo, en cuanto al resto solo iban Mark y Teddy, ellos fueron muy amables desde el inicio que entre, sobretodo Teddy fue quien me los presento el primer día.

Barbara: Espero algún día los traigas a casa, en el sótano de la casa sabes hay demasiado espacio, tu padre a pensado en poner una Tv grande con unos sofás, mesa y unos parlantes, quizás para poder ver nuestras películas tranquilos, acondicionar un poco ese espacio perdido, tu sabes arriba esta nuestras habitación la de tu hermano y tuya, sobran 2 una de ellas la use para guardar cosas que trajimos y no usaremos, de esa manera es que el sótano queda libre para adaptarse.

Arizona: Vaya Mama, sí que es buena idea, poner un mueble como estante con todas las películas, que por cierto donde quedo las cajas que traje con muchas que tengo?

Barbara: En la habitación que te digo, nena no crees están un poquito grande para algunas de ellas?

Arizona: Si te refieres a las de Disney, pues no la verdad no estoy grande.

Barbara: Si lo estas, pero no te discuto, tu padre permanecerá aquí unos 2 meses, luego se irá a Los Ángeles por unas cositas en la base de allá.

Arizona: Cuando estará fijo aquí?

Barbara: Quizás luego de eso nena, no lo sé, tu sabes cómo es el trabajo de tu padre.

Arizona: Lo sé, pero esperemos el tiempo pase rápido y el ya quede fijo aquí.

Barbara: Bueno me has desviado el tema, cuéntame cómo te fue?

Arizona: Te has desviado sola, me ha ido bien la vista es muy bonita, cuando tengan tiempo, papa y tu deberían de ir solos y luego a cenar, digo estoy grande puedo quedarme sola unas horas y no pasara nada.

Barbara: Quizás tengas razón, hablare con Daniel, aunque no te emociones mucho, sabes él no le gusta estés sola menos de noche, querrá llevarte con nosotros.

Arizona: Cero romántico, deben ir solos hace cuanto no salen juntos?

Barbara: Hace mucho cariño, quizás la segunda vez que regresamos a Londres.

Arizona: Adoro mi país, no está mal aquí, pero allá es otra cosa, las casas las calles y la cultura, me encanta las pocas veces que hemos podido volver, como fue tan el destino mama, tuvieron a Tim en Inglaterra, fueron un tiempo a España, y cuando volvieron a tierras británicas, tu quedaste embarazada y ya no quisieron moverse, hasta que yo estuviera d meses.

Barbara: Tu padre siempre ha cuidado de mí, y una vez que tuvimos hijos sus prioridades eran ustedes sobre todo, Tim estaba pequeño y yo embarazada, él no quería que nos moviéramos de un lado a otro, por eso nos quedamos unos años ahí, hasta que llegamos a San Francisco.

Arizona: Luego de ello hemos estado en varias parte aquí, aunque por pequeños tiempos, creo donde más hemos estado es en LA.

Barbara: Tú al estar más grandecita, adoptaste más ese estilo libre de california.

Arizona: Me gusta el estilo de ropa, pero bueno antes que lo olvide, puedes prestarme tu camioneta el sábado? Iré a casa de Calliope de nuevo.

Barbara: Con una condición?

Arizona: Que vendría siendo cuál?

Barbara: Te gusta ella cierto? Y no te atrevas a negarlo.

Arizona: Me llevo bien con ella, pero no más, no te hagas muchas ideas en la cabeza mama.

Barbara: Bueno tú te engañas sola, porque tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de ella y tu sonrisa es amplia todo el tiempo, pero ok volviendo al permiso si llévatela, pero con cuidado y no volver tarde.

Arizona: Bien eres un amor, te veo luego, me daré una ducha y hacer mis tareas, Te Amo.

* * *

Comienzo a pensar el momento ha llegado, este sábado debo hablar con Callie, espero Teddy tenga razón, realmente espero no tenga problema con mi sexualidad, pero debo decidir yo que hacer con mis propios sentimientos por ella, resignarme a una amistad o depende como tome la noticia ver que puede pasar más adelante.

* * *

Nota: Gracias por leer, siempre se los diré, debido que estoy agradecida con esos minutos que se toman para leer un poco de mi locura, pronto nuevo capitulo.

PS: Secuencia del capitulo anterior, cualquier error mi culpa.


	17. Chapter 17

Primera Parte.

Capítulo 17.

Pov. Callie.

Los últimos días han pasado muy rápido, Arizona siguió parcialmente a como todos estos días, de momento se relajaba, cabe mencionar era cuando habían personas con nosotras, hoy espero podamos hablar, que sienta la confianza de decirme que tiene en la cabeza, falta poco para las 10:00am, a la hora que quedo de venir, imagino estará por llegar envió un mensaje cuando salió de su casa, yo no sé recibirle a como ando o cambiarme, ya andar cómoda en un short y esta misma camisola que ando y traje de baño, será muy descortés? Digo el plan es estar en la piscina, pero mejor espero a que venga y la recibo a como ando, nada especial, una camisola rojo vino, jeans negros rotos de las rodillas y converse blanco. Decido bajar a ver que en la mesa cerca de la piscina se coloquen toallas, bloqueador y una jarra de té helado, pero me detengo por la puerta con el sonido del timbre.

Cuando abro me encuentro de frente a una Arizona demasiado destapada, trae una camisa negra con gran escote, jeans negros muy ajustados y converse negro, su bolso LOUIS VUITTON azul, siento me le he quedado viendo por un largo rato, pero apenas son segundos, sigo sin entender que carajos me pasa con ella, me sonríe y trato de salir de mi transe y por fin la dejo entrar.

* * *

Callie: Hola, pasa adelante.

Arizona: Gracias, cómo vas? Donde esta Carol?

Callie: Creo te aburres de verme toda la semana, siento solo has venido por verle.

Arizona: Bueno si en parte, casi no le veo, no te ofendas pero ella es más linda y tierna.

Callie: Lo que pasa aun no conoces mi lado tierno.

Arizona: Vale si tú lo dices, pero bien dónde está?

Callie: Le acabo de poner su cómodo traje de baño, es la primera vez y se ve tan linda, baje rápido a comprobar todo, vamos ve directo a mi habitación te cambias y me encuentras en la habitación de Carol, yo me cambiare ahí ya lleve mis cosas.

Arizona: Listo te veré en su habitación.

* * *

Dios! Qué diablos he dicho, "No conoces mi lado tierno", Callie concéntrate de una vez, para colmo que le he hecho un guiño, espero salga con algo medio tapado o sea penosa y no se quite el short, porque con esto pensamientos raros que tengo creo sábado de piscina, comienza a ser malísima idea.

* * *

Pov. Arizona

Que pasa con Callie hoy, me dejo segundos en la puerta y me veía de una forma que jamás lo hace, luego con ese comentario "No conoces mi lado tierno" más ese guiño, sino conociera a Callie, creería estaba coqueteando y a eso agregarle lo del beso hace unos días, me estoy volviendo loca, realmente esto está pasando o soy yo y mis sentimientos por ella que estoy viendo cosas donde no las hay. Mierda! Que me he dejado la camisola, bien no puede empeorar esto cierto? Traje uno de mis trajes de baños favoritos, obvio es azul, ya ustedes saben es mi color favorito, bien! me he metido el short eso ya es algo bueno, aunque igual es demasiado pequeño creo, crocs azul y Ray-Ban.

Deje todo guardado y me dirijo a la habitación de Carol, no quiero entrar de golpe, toco y Callie dice que pase, ella no lleva camisola puesta y tengo la leve idea de que no usara, si no conociera a Carol, les juro esta mujer no creería es madre, Dios es Sexy! Lleva un short negro, asumo por la parte de arriba el traje de baño es negro, las Ray-Ban las lleva apoyada en el bolsillo de su short y crocs lilas. Debo dejar de verla, me he mordido el labio inconscientemente, espero ella no viera eso, decido dirigirme a la niña, creo es lo mejor que puedo hacer por salvarme de la vergüenza propia.

* * *

Arizona: Ven aquí preciosa, vaya tu traje es a juego con mi short, muy americana ella, está lindo su traje de baño Callie y sus crocs rosadas de Minnie Mouse.

Callie: Te dije se miraba linda, vamos todo debe estar listo, bloqueadores y toallas abajo.

Arizona: Estas lista señorita para un día de diversión?

Callie: Si aspiras a que te conteste, no te cabrees si dilata meses en llegarte la respuesta.

Arizona: Siempre mami es chistosa, cierto cielo? Si es así.

Callie: Ponla en su asiento mientras nos ponemos bloqueador, necesitas te ayude?

Arizona: No tranquila yo puedo gracias, tienes para niños? Para ponerle a Carol.

Callie: Si toma este es de ella.

Arizona: Hace un buen día, espero realmente ella lo disfrute.

Callie: Ella lo hará a que niño no le gusta esto.

Arizona: Bueno esta niña linda, está más que lista.

Callie: Deja tu short en la silla y vamos adentro.

* * *

Cuando Callie hace mención al short, me giro a verle obvio ella ya no lleva, de donde carajos tiene tanta confianza de sí misma, cuando la conocí era tímida, bueno eso creo, aunque comienzo a pensar que lo que no quería era abrirse a la gente y eso es todo, pero al estar en su casa es su territorio ella esta cómoda, me saco el short y puedo ver sus ojos me recorren de pie a cabeza, bueno eso creo, en serio no saldré viva de aquí con estos pensamientos, ella levanta a la niña y se dirige a la piscina con cuidado entra, yo observo hay pequeñas cosas de juguetes para Carol y los tiro al agua, me deslizo para entrar y estar cerca de ambas, pasamos un buen rato concentradas en la niña, jugamos con ella y ella la verdad lo está disfrutando tenía toda nuestra atención, nos turnamos para cargarle dentro del agua, esa sonrisa en Carol tanto como en Callie, no se pierden iluminan todo se les ve tan feliz, y me siento bien pensando yo les aporto un poco de felicidad.

Luego de un rato Carol se puso inquieta, Callie le pidió a Emma le consiguiera una toalla y ropa para la niña, ella volvió con lo que se le pidió y además un biberón, en ese momento me decidí a salir del agua, le dije a Callie me pasara a la niña que le iba a secar y cambiar, me ofrecí alimentarle, Callie la sostuvo un momento mientras yo me secaba, me coloque una camisola blanca que Callie me presto junto con mi short. Ella se excusó un momento iba a ver si el almuerzo ya estaba.

* * *

Pov. Callie

Está siendo un buen día, mi hija se ha divertido como nunca, siempre su sonrisa me enamora, pero escucharle las carcajadas Dios! Eso es diferente me llena de emoción, Arizona es tan cuidadosa de ella, en la piscina cuidaba cada momento la tuviera yo o ella, que no se le fuera agua a los ojos, nariz u oídos. Disfruto de este día y espero poder tener más de ello, regreso y veo Arizona en la silla estilo columpio en el jardín, con Carol acomodada en su pecho aun despierta, pero se le miraba tan cómoda, Arizona tenía bien puesto sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo en forma muy protectora. Me acerque y les tome una foto, Arizona me ve y tiene esos hermosos hoyuelos bien marcados, Carol tiene pero son pequeños como los míos cerca de la comisura de la boca, pero los de Arizona son enormes en su rostro se ve tan tierna. No sé si he dejado que todo lo que Mark a dicho me afecte, pero sé que esto no es normal de mí, ver a una chica de esa forma, esa necesidad de sacarle fotos Arizona con Carol no es la primera vez, en ocasiones como esta lo hago frente a ella o cuando ella no se entera.

* * *

Callie: Casi todo listo, carne, pollo y chorizos parrilleros. Que prefieres Soda o más té helado?

Arizona: No puedo escoger, están triste eso pero todo me gusta.

Callie: No puedo creer todo lo que eres capaz de comer, lo peor es que ni te engordas.

Arizona: Recuerda no como de esa manera todos los tiempos y menos todos los días.

Callie: Si ya se todo verde pequeño conejo.

Arizona: Acéptalo te gusta, llevas 2 días pidiendo eso en el descanso.

Callie: Vale lo acepto pero es que estoy subiendo de peso.

Arizona: Déjame que me ría, no te ofendas pero estas mucho mejor que otras, hasta que yo, eres muy sexy, date un poco de crédito.

Callie: Vale para, estas exagerando y por cierto mi hija se ha dormido en ti, puedo ver su babita recorrer tu pecho.

Arizona: Vaya no me di cuenta, la iré a poner a su cuna ya vuelvo.

Callie: De paso me cambiare, creo mucho sol por hoy, así platicamos mientras comemos.

Arizona: Vale me parece bien, de paso voy a tu habitación y me cambio.

* * *

La veo dirigirse a la casa, y me golpeo mentalmente por lo que dije, "Babita recorre tu pecho" Dios! Estoy haciendo el show hoy, odio a Mark es su culpa todo esto, ahora creerá le estaba viendo el pecho, lo bueno es que lleva camisola puesta sino la tuviera la vergüenza sería más grande. Contrólate Callie, estarás con esta chica comiendo a solas, ponte filtros en tu boca ya que tus pensamientos eso no lo entienden.

* * *

Nota: Hola todo mundo, esta es solo la primera parte, la dividiré en 3 partes, espero les guste el inicio de la verdad.

Ps: Las descripciones de atuendos están en instagram Calzona_Stronger.

Pss: Cualquier error lo siento es mio.


	18. Chapter 18

Segunda Parte.

Pov. Arizona.

Deje a Carol en su cuna, me dirigí a la habitación de Callie, me cambie y decidí traer mi mochila conmigo, cuando paso por la sala dejo la mochila en el sofá, no sé cómo terminara el día y no quiero dejar mis cosas en su habitación. Bajo y ella está sentada en la mesa del jardín, está tomando algo y viendo algo en su móvil, no me siente llegar hasta que hablo.

* * *

Arizona: Se quedó tranquila, creo ni se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en mis brazos.

Callie: Gracias, ella disfruta contigo mucho, tu eres tan protectora cuando estas con ella.

Arizona: Es hermosa, desde que la conocí me encanto tenerla en brazos.

Callie: Lo note y ella igual le encantas, pero bueno toma asiento vamos almorzar.

Arizona: Sigues sola? Tu padre no está?

Callie: Casualmente llamo esta mañana, creo estará aquí desde el martes hasta el viernes poco tiempo, solo quiere ver estamos bien y todo en casa está bien.

Arizona: No sé cómo ha sido tu vida antes, pero es triste estar así, yo extraño mucho a mi padre cuando no está, no me imagino estando sola todo el tiempo, al cuido de personas ajenas a la familia que está porque es su trabajo.

Callie: Luego de un tiempo te acostumbras sabes, así fuimos criadas mi hermano y yo.

Arizona: Donde está tu hermana?

Callie: Mi hermana viaja mucho, Aria estudio turismo, es mayor que yo, tiene 22 y mi padre le ha apoyado en todo. Ella no es feliz por mi embarazo porque quería mucho más para mí, pero lo entiende y además sabe que no por Carol dejare de hacer lo que quiera. Debo estudiar por darle un buen futuro a mi hija, sé que mi padre siempre estará ahí pero ella es mi responsabilidad.

Arizona: Te entiendo, tienes mucha razón Carol es más un motor de vida para ti, ya que por ella lo darás todo, eres buena madre Callie, no importa la edad que tengas.

Callie: Siempre sabes que decir para animarme, que tal la comida?

Arizona: Esto esta rico, gracias por la invitación.

Callie: Cuando quieras, eres bienvenida a esta casa, además que mi hija te adora.

Arizona: Creo más que a ti, me deja comerla a besos todo el tiempo sin quejarse.

Callie: En eso tienes razón, ella esas cosas no le gustaban, Isabel su niñera al inicio hacia eso y entendió eso la hacía llorar. Puedo preguntarte algo?

Arizona: Claro.

Callie: Se poco de ti, donde naciste?

Arizona: Ok te hare un resumen de mi vida, mi padre es Coronel de la Marina, bueno eso ya lo sabes, es un poco mayor que mi madre tiene 46 y mi madre 42. Él es de Missouri, cuando inicio con esto de moverse de un lado a otro, termino en una de esas paradas en Londres, mi madre es de ahí, se conocieron porque el mejor amigo de él era de Londres, y claro cuando les toco estar allá su familia dejo mi padre se quedara en su casa, la hermana del amigo era buena amiga de mi madre, de esa manera se conocieron y el resto ya es historia que no contaron mucho ellos, luego de 18 meses mi padre debía de moverse de lugar, ellos estaban tan enamorados que mi padre le pidió se casaran, mi madre dice ella lo dudo un poco al inicio debido que era joven y aun no terminaba la Universidad, pero él debía irse y ella decidió hacerlo lo amaba y no dejaría se fuera y sin saber cuándo le vería de nuevo.

Callie: Wow fue un buen amor, porque dejarlo todo por seguirle, claro imagino su miedo a dejarlo todo pero peor dejar ir a quien quizás era el amor de su vida, bueno sigue.

Arizona: Mi madre tenía 20 años no necesitaba autorización y mi padre 24, así que no tenía problemas para decidir casarse, mis abuelos maternos no lo tomaron muy bien, pero mi madre les dijo confiaran en la decisión que ella había tomado, que ella trataría de mantener el contacto con ellos a como fuese posible, 3 días antes que mi padre partiera para otro estado en Inglaterra igual, ellos se casaron todo intimo solo los padres de mi madre y la familia del amigo donde él estaba viviendo ese tiempo. A los 2 años de matrimonio mi hermano Tim Nació en Wiltshire, vivieron un tiempo luego trasladaron a mi padre a España, estuvieron en Madrid y Barcelona. Mi padre recibió la buena noticia regresarían a Londres, así mi madre podría ver a sus padres y pasar un tiempo con ellos y ellos disfrutar de su nieto, ellos habían viajo para cuando el nació pero todo siempre fue por fotos y así. Poco tiempo de estar ahí mi madre se enteró que estaba embarazada, así que yo nací en Londres.

Callie: Vaya que historia, así que nuestra pequeña rubia es londinense, aunque estas más californiana que las que han sido nacida ahí.

Arizona: Pues si vez fotos de niña te darás cuenta del cambio, obvio mi madre desde que tengo 13 me deja escoger lo que me pongo, y desde los 15 viví en LA de ahí mi actual estilo, me gusta cómo visto, aunque igual vestir recatado y con clase no es que me desagrade.

Callie: Buen punto, pero igual bonita historia pero como llegaron aquí?

Arizona: Mi padre hablo con algunas personas, de ese modo se quedaron todo el embarazo de mi madre en Londres, yo nací y a los 7 meses estábamos moviéndonos para San Francisco, desde entonces hemos estado en San Diego, Miami, Missouri un tiempo cuando la madre de mi padre enfermo tenía cáncer, falleció de ello, luego de eso nos trasladamos a Nuevo México, Colorado y terminamos en LA. Ya se dirás conoces todo eso? Pues no he estado en todo eso, pero los últimos conocí un poco más, debido está más grande y podía conocer un poco más de los lugares. Pero bueno ya mucho de mí, ahora de donde viene tú?

Callie: Bueno mi padre es de Mazatlán, México y mi madre de San Diego, Mi abuelo inicio el negocio de hoteles allá en México, con el tiempo le fue bien y se arriesgó a poner uno en Acapulco, zona turística bastante visitada en México, así se hizo de su fortuna, mi padre es hijo único, luego mi padre con su madre se fueron a San Diego, muy joven unos 18 creo, conoció a mi madre en la Universidad, él Estudiaba Administración de Empresas, mi madre Derecho, salieron todo ese tiempo. Cuando finalizaron estudios mi padre le pidió se casaran y ella obvio acepto, su luna de miel fue en México en Acapulco, se quedaron unos años ahí, mi padre tomo el mando de los 2 hotel en ese momento que tenía mi abuelo, con el tiempo mi madre quedo embarazada de Aria, los negocios de mi padre cada vez iba mejor y mi madre posicionada en buen lugar de trabajo, desde entonces Aria fue cuidada por la niñera y Emma, si preguntaras si es esta Emma si la misma esta desde entonces ella es de Sinaloa, México.

Arizona: Desde que ustedes nacieron, lo único que han visto es a su servidumbre cuidar de ustedes? Sus padres nunca han estado al 100% para ustedes?

Callie: Según ellos siempre han trabajado para dárnoslo todo y no carecer de nada, error grande porque de lo que siempre carecimos fue de amor y tiempo de ellos, pero bueno con el tiempo, un buen abogado le ofreció la dirección de un gran buffet a mi madre pero en Miami, ella lo hablo con mi padre y le convenció de que sería bueno expandir la cadena de hoteles y que pusiera uno en Miami, mi padre acepto mi hermana tenía 3 años entonces, se mudaron a Miami, tanto trabajo no solo tenía descuidada a mi hermana sino su propia relación, mi padre le fue infiel a mi madre, lo sé porque Aria me lo conto, pero mi madre le perdono, a los meses mi madre quedo embarazada, así que nací en Miami. Hasta la fecha siempre hemos estado cuidadas por Emma, un inversionista le ofreció a mi padre abrir un hotel aquí en Seattle, todos nos trasladamos aquí, aunque mi madre siempre viajaba mucho a Miami, y pues el resto ya lo sabes yo quede embarazada y decidieron era mejor que yo viviera aquí, mi hermana termino la universidad y viaja mucho, mi madre no volvió a Seattle, mi padre viene cada vez y cuanto, pero ahora menos tiene planes de abrir un hotel en NY.

Arizona: Que bueno tener padres exitosos, pero no te ofendas no cambio el amor de mi padre por tener buena economía.

Callie: Lo sé, yo quisiera lo mismo, nunca me falta nada en casa, Emma es linda persona y Fran siempre me consiente en mis gustos, él trabaja para nosotros desde que yo tengo 5 años.

Arizona: No creo poder pagarle lo que cobra, por eso no te lo robo cocina demasiado bien. Eso si no se lo cuentes a mi madre si la conoces ya sabes se cabrearía.

Callie: Entonces tu ultima escuela fue en LA? Que tal es? Tenías muchos amigos?

Arizona: Uy que tengo ganas de pis, Callie aquí abajo donde queda el baño?

Callie: Entra y el pasillo como que vas hacia la cocina la segunda puerta de la izquierda.

Arizona: Vale ya regreso, puedes pedir agua mientras.

Callie: Vale.

* * *

Lo se soy una cobarde, pero cuando pregunto lo último me dio escalofríos, debía salir un momento de ahí, necesito respirar y calmarme, teddy tiene razón debo ser honesta con Callie, hoy es el día, si ella me rechaza por lo que soy realmente ella no merece mi amistad, pero sé que saldré lastimada porque me siento cada vez más atraída a Callie. Regreso casi que arrastrando mis pies al jardín, la verdad ni sé por dónde iniciar mi historia. Pero sé que algo saldrá pero no sé cómo terminara.

* * *

Arizona: Lo siento tenia rato con ganas de ir, pero la historia estaba buena no quería interrumpir.

Callie: No te preocupes, aquí está tu agua te apetece algo más?

Arizona: Si ir al Gym, Dios! Comí demasiado.

Callie: Si la verdad no sé a dónde se te va todo, pero bueno en que estábamos?

Arizona: Mi última escuela, si fue en LA, amigos la verdad no tenia, me sentada en el patio de la escuela alejada de todos, trabajaba mis tareas sola.

Callie: No lo entiendo, aquí encajaste súper rápido, tímida no eres.

Arizona: No lo entenderías, sabes debo irme ya se pone tarde.

Callie: Arizona que pasa? Esta semana has estado súper rara, estamos solas puedes contarme lo que quieras, yo te he confiado algo importante en mi vida, porque no me cuentas que problema tienes.

Arizona: Ese es el problema, que para las personas yo soy un problema, bueno las que no lo entienden.

Callie: Yo no soy todas las personas, venga que puede ser tan malo.

Arizona: Callie soy gay.

Callie: Eres gay?

Arizona: Si.

Callie: Al igual de que te gustan las mujeres?

Arizona: Si eso significa.

Callie: Vaya.

Arizona: Puedes decirme algo más, digo te molesta? Te incomoda? No quieres ser mi amiga más? Dios! Callie dime algo.

Callie: He, no sé qué esperas que te diga.

Arizona: Vaya no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, sabía que esto no estaría bien contigo, gracias por todo.

* * *

Tenía que salir de ahí, no quería llorar frente a ella, sentí algo callo de mis piernas pero no me detuve ni un momento, pase tirando mi mochila del sofá, directo a la camioneta, Salí disparada de ahí, me detuve a varias cuadras, estaba tan mal, necesitaba llorar libremente y respirar un poco, sabia no podía llegar así a casa. Espere un rato medio calmarme, seguí conduciendo a casa, llegue trate de pasar algo desapercibida, mi madre me pregunto cómo me fue, le dije venia muerta del cansancio que me ducharía y me acostaría. Llore en la ducha y luego en la cama al poco tiempo me quede dormida.

* * *

Nota: Vaya! Están de buen suerte 2 capítulos en un día, espero mañana tener la ultima parte de este capitulo, para seguir con el resto ya normales.

Ps: Cualquier error lo siento.


	19. Chapter 19

Tercera Parte- Última.

Pov. Callie.

Me siento una estúpida total, no supe que decirle Arizona, me cogió desprevenida, no soy quien para juzgarla y obvio el que sea gay no es problema, el problema soy yo que he estado sintiendo cosas raras por ella y ahora se esto, pude ver sus ojos brillar pero en un parpadear ella ya se había levantado y salido de casa. Cuando salgo un poco de mi shock inicial, veo en el piso se encuentra algo, Arizona no se dio cuenta tiro su iPhone en el piso, lo recojo y veo la pantalla quebrada para colmo, todo es mi culpa, yo soy la menos indicada para juzgarle, no puedo llamarle porque yo tengo su móvil y además es tarde para aparecerme en su casa, esperare a mañana de esa forma Emma puede cuidar de Carol.

Me levanto temprano como cada día, voy por Carol que ya está despierta, le baño, le visto para luego darle su jugo después de cada baño al rato se duerme de nuevo, su rutina es siempre la misma, no me gusta descontrolar sus horarios. Regreso a mi habitación para ducharme, estoy nerviosa es la primera vez que me presento en la casa de los Robbins, no era la manera que esperaba pero debo verle y hablar con ella, arreglo un poco mi cabello en una cola alta, me pongo una blusa negra, jeans al cuerpo y tenis Adidas blancos. Paso por la habitación de Carol sigue profunda, bajo hablo con Emma y ella dice le cuidara, antes de ir a casa de Arizona me detengo en una tienda para hacer una compra, voy camino a su casa y los nervios me están matando. Llego y estuve casi 5 min en la camioneta, tome aire y me decidí hacerle frente a lo que había causado, me dirijo a la casa toco el timbre no paso mucho cuando una rubia abre la puerta, ojos azules y tés blanca, mayor a la rubia que estoy acostumbrada a ver, asumo es la madre de Arizona le sonrió y decido hablar.

* * *

Callie: Hola! Soy Callie Torres, busco Arizona.

Barbara: Hasta que por fin conozco a la famosa Calliope, pasa querida Arizona está en su habitación, iré por ella o sabes que no, sube la habitación de ella es la segunda puerta a la derecha.

Callie: No señora Robbins, puedo esperar aquí por ella.

Barbara: Dime Barbara por favor, no es problema cariño sube, la verdad es que no sé qué le pasa, bajo a desayunar y aduras penas le escuche la voz, sube quizás ella esta despierta, suele ponerse a leer o siempre encuentra que hacer los domingos luego de desayunar.

Callie: Ok gracias señora… digo Barbara.

* * *

La madre de Arizona es demasiado cariñosa, bueno no me extraña su amabilidad su hija es igual, ella es totalmente diferente a mi madre, que no le gusta ser llamada por su nombre cuando mis amigos se dirigen a ella, bueno los pocos que han logrado llegar a conocer. Me dirijo a la habitación de Arizona, tal cual me indico su madre, toco la puerta y escucho un pase.

* * *

Pov. Arizona.

No quería levantarme de mi cama, me molesta estar de nuevo en esta posición toda abatida por rechazo de otros, siempre me levanto a desayunar en pijama, pero hoy necesito ducharme primero tengo los ojos hinchados, es mejor relajarme un poco antes de bajar sino tendré mil preguntas de mi madre y no quiero eso. Me pongo una camiseta de Mickey Mouse toda gastada, lo se soy muy infantil en ciertos momentos pero es algo que me regalo mi hermano, y en especial hoy le extraño mucho, el estaría abrazándome diciendo todo está bien, lo complemento con un short jeans, no pienso levantarme de mi cama hoy, así que nada de accesorio, nada de peinarme, nada de nada, una simple cola y listo. Baje mi madre ya tenía todo listo desayune en silencio, escuchando la plática de mis padres acerca de esta semana mi padre comenzar la remodelación que mi madre me hablo. Termine de comer y me excuse con irme a leer a mi habitación, curioso mi madre solo me vio con duda pero no me pregunto nada. Me puse a leer pero mi mente estaba intranquila, solo me quede acostada ahí mirando al techo, pero de un momento a otro un golpe en la puerta me distrajo, cuando dije pase la puerta se abrió mostrando el rostro de la última persona que pensé vería hoy. Ella entro cerró la puerta pero se quedó ahí, esperando mi reacción que para ser honesta fue grosera.

* * *

Arizona: Que carajos haces aquí? No me digas, ahora si sabes que decir, como por ejemplo que estas molesta porque no te dije, es así no?

Callie: Podemos hablar sin pelear, por favor Arizona.

Arizona: Puedes sentarte donde estés cómoda, la silla del escritorio o la cama, donde quieras, perdonaras mi mansión no tiene muchas cosas.

Callie: Basta Arizona quieres hacerme daño, por eso estas siendo irónica.

Arizona: Tú no vienes a exigirme nada, tú no me conoces ni un poco, yo he sido buena contigo y no te he juzgado, confié en ti para contarte algo mío pero como te lo dije una vez cuando lo supieras no serias la misma conmigo.

Callie: Lo siento que me tomaste por sorpresa, no me lo esperaba, tienes razón soy quien menos derecho tengo a juzgarte, pero es que no lo hago te juro que fue solo el shock, Arizona no tengo problemas por eso, quiero igual seamos amigas, esto no cambia nada, no me diste tiempo de procesar lo que me soltaste eso fue todo.

Arizona: Tú no tienes ni idea lo que es ser gay, tú no tienes ni idea de lo que viví prácticamente más de medio año en mi anterior escuela, todos se dieron cuenta de mi sexualidad al mismo tiempo y sabes porque, porque fui víctima de una burla publica y en parte porque fui una tonta también.

Callie: Hey! Hey! mírame Arizona, yo no te voy a juzgar, cuéntame que ha pasado vale, yo escuchare todo sin juzgar.

Arizona: Era un lunes luego de clases de deporte, estábamos en el baño de niñas, según yo no había nadie más, cuando salí de mi cubículo solo logre ver a una niña que me atraía, te juro no mire a nadie más, asumí estábamos solas ella se acercó a mí y mis nervios me traicionaron, ella me susurro "Sé que es lo que quieres" y se inclinó y presiono un beso en mis labios, de lo más inocente pero eso fue el inicio solo para lo que fue mi peor año, yo cerré los ojos durante el contacto y respondí el beso, los abrí y entre en pánico al escuchar risas dentro de los servicios. Mire, habían niñas dentro de ellos con móviles sacando fotos y pasándolo, como si fuera virus, de un móvil a otro, salí corriendo de ese baño solo para encontrarme a casi medio colegio riendo de mí, eso definitivamente no era lo peor.

Callie: Oh Arizona! Lo siento tanto, esas niñas fueron muy crueles contigo, no imagino cuánto daño pudieron hacerte.

Arizona: Eso fue nada comparado a lo que vino después, mi taquilla fue abierta como no sé, pero una mañana al llegar la abrí y cayeron el montón de tampones usados, fue asqueroso solo quería llorar de la vergüenza y de nuevo todas esas risas a mi espalda, colocaban imágenes de chicas semi desnudas pegadas en mi taquilla, en los baños algunas niñas fueron tan atrevidas de dejar caer su sujetador y decirme de cosas que yo las miraba y yo siempre evite verlas, nunca tuve mala intensión pero ellas si, en ocasiones mi madre no llegaba por mí, no podía o lo olvidaba, caminaba a casa y muchas veces algunos iban en los coches de sus hermanos y me gritaban "Lesbiana Sucia" en media calle. Fue horrible así pasaron los pocos meses para terminar, poco después mi padre anuncio no estábamos moviendo a Seattle, la verdad es que a donde fuéramos ya me daba igual yo solo quería salir de ahí, hable con mi hermano él sabía lo que era pero espero hasta que yo lo aceptara, me hizo hablar con mis padres, mi madre no le sorprendió en absoluto y me dijo "Nena lo sabía, solo te estaba dando tu tiempo para hablarlo" mi padre el solo tenía una pregunta para mí, quería saber si aún seguía siendo aquella niña que el educó, le respondí que sí y el asintió diciendo: "Eres mi hija, te amo y apoyo lo que quieras ser".

Callie: Esos niños son un asco de personas, ni vale la pena recordarles, en cuanto a tu familia se ve cuanto te aman Arizona, yo no soy quien para juzgar y en realidad no me importa si te gustan las niñas.

Arizona: Bueno tu reacción tampoco fue de mucho ánimo, me asuste Callie, eres mi amiga y no me gustaría perderte Callie, Teddy lo sabe lo hable con ella.

Callie: Espera, Teddy lo supo antes que yo? Cómo? Tú le dijiste o ella adivino?

Arizona: Yo hable con ella el día que salimos al ferry.

Callie: Que? Porque a ella primero? Pensé confiabas más en mí.

Arizona: Callie lo hago, pero me daba miedo decírtelo a ti, hemos estado mucho tiempo juntas, no quiero pienses quiero más contigo.

Callie: Espera no me dijiste nada por miedo, pensaste que porque eres gay te iba a rechazar pensando quieres más que una amistad conmigo?

Arizona: Si eso pensé.

Callie: Tú quieres más que una amistad conmigo?

Arizona: Callie esa platica no ahora.

Callie: Contéstame, quiero me lo digas a mi antes que a Teddy, o no me digas ya se lo has contestado eso a ella.

Arizona: Si eso lo hable con teddy también.

Callie: Porque? Esto nos concierne a nosotras no al resto, porque no me dices lo que pasa.

Arizona: Escuchaste la parte en la que no quiero perderte como amiga?

Callie: Si lo hice, yo tampoco quiero perder tu amistad, pero el problema es que yo ya te he comenzado a ver de forma diferente, y necesito tu honestidad aquí Arizona.

Arizona: Espera de que me hablas? Estas tratando de decirme que lo que he sentido como coqueteo, realmente lo ha sido.

Callie: Vaya tan obvia me he visto, mira no mentiré eres muy linda, te he visto diferente si, pero igual me asusta mucho lo que siento, nunca he visto a las chicas de esta forma y Dios! Que tengo una hija Arizona.

Arizona: Me estas tomando el pelo, en serio has tenido pensamientos por mí? y yo que me torturaba por tenerlos también.

Callie: Entonces eso es un sí a lo que pregunte?

Arizona: Si Callie, me atraes y mucho desde que te conocí, en cuanto a tu hija eso que, ella me encanta.

Callie: Dios! Esto es tan confuso no sé qué hacer Arizona, esto me asusta y mucho, Mark me ha insinuado todo esto, dice que él ha visto que te miro de forma distinta, pero no sé de donde nació todo, no quiero engañarte y engañarme sino estoy segura de nada.

Arizona: Mira Callie esta es mi verdad, soy gay ok, me gustas y mucho, tu hija me encanta, pero en realidad no quiero perder lo poco que tengo contigo por esta confesión, podemos ser amigas y ya está y olvidar un poco todo esto.

Callie: No puedo olvidar esto, porque creo también me gustas.

Arizona: En serio! Tú lo haces?

Callie: Lo hago, entonces y ahora que hacemos?

Arizona: No sé todo esto es nuevo, aunque me gusten las chicas esto es nuevo nunca se lo he dicho directamente a alguien, tu aun tienes que pensar mucho si realmente quieres algo más que una amistad.

Callie: Podemos seguir actuando un poco normal estos días en la escuela? Quiero decir dejar un poco esto para que pensemos las 2 que hacer, pero no quiere decir que estoy cambiando de opinión en cuanto a lo que siento por ti.

Arizona: Vale no te preocupes entiendo tu punto, pero si necesitas hablarlo con alguien aclarar tu mente, quizás hablarlo con Mark te ayude.

Callie: Vale y tú con teddy no, nunca pensé estaría en esta posición pero tampoco es que me moleste. Por cierto te traje algo que has dejado en casa.

Arizona: Dios! Se ha quebrado mi móvil, sentí algo cayo pero la verdad no me detuve a ver que era.

Callie: Mira tendrá quebrada la pantalla, pero quizás con el cable puedas sacar lo que andes en el a tu computador, pero también te he traído algo. En parte es mi culpa se dañara, así que toma este es nuevo, solo ponle tu sim-card.

Arizona: Te has vuelto loca? Como se te ocurre comprarme un móvil, por cierto espera mi iPhone es 5S y este es un 6 plus.

Callie: Como dice "Renovarse o morir" o como sea que se diga, acéptalo por favor, por cierto igual es blanco con dorado igual que el anterior, el mío es todo negro porque me encanta el negro, pero ahora que lo veo más de cerca en este color se ve muy bonito, quizás me lo cambie igual o blanco con plateado.

Arizona: Gracias Callie, pero en serio no tenías por qué hacerlo, te agradezco el gesto.

Callie: En serio que no es problema así que tómalo.

Arizona: Gracias.

Callie: Bueno debo irme le dije a Emma no dilataría, estamos bien cierto?

Arizona: Si estamos bien, te veré mañana en la escuela.

Callie: He Arizona, hace unos días, pensé en hacer algo y pude ver el pánico en tus ojos y ahora creo saber el porqué, pero podría he, no sé cómo pedir esto.

Arizona: Solo pidiéndolo o haciéndolo.

Callie: Vale (Me acerque más, puse mi mano en el rostro de Arizona, estábamos solo a centímetros dejando ella tomara la decisión de si se retiraba) no tienes que hacerlo sino quieres.

Arizona: Si lo quieres hazlo, yo igual lo quiero (No dilato mucho en pensarlo, sentí el rose de los labios de Callie sobre los míos, no podía creer lo que pasaba, accedí a responder su beso, fue algo rápido pero fue tan suave y lento, ella se retiró apoyando su frente contra la mía)

Callie: Seguimos estando bien cierto?

Arizona: Vaya que lo estamos, este a sido oficialmente mi primer beso.

Callie: El mío quizás no el primero, pero oficialmente el que más me ha gustado, debo irme, quédate aquí vale puedo irme sola, te escribo al llegar a casa, estrena el móvil conmigo vale, te veré mañana.

Arizona: Te veré mañana, conduce con cuidado.

* * *

Veo salir a Callie de mi habitación y yo sigo en éxtasis, Dios! Que día más intenso fue el mejor domingo de todos, ese beso me ha dejado subida en una nube de la que no quiero bajarme, me quede un buen rato viendo al techo, con una sonrisa estúpida fijada en mi rostro, me dispuse a sacar lo que se podía recuperar de mi viejo móvil al computador, al rato me llego un texto de Callie que estaba en casa que nos veíamos mañana. Hoy dormiré en una nube que creo me llevara elevada hasta clases mañana.

* * *

Pov. Callie.

Llego a casa le envió un texto Arizona avisando llegue bien, pase directo a mi habitación cayendo en mi cama y viendo al techo no puedo creer lo que ha pasado hoy, siento tengo una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara pero no me importa, mañana debo hablar con Mark, creo es el único que puede escucharme y en quien confió. Pero bueno a ver a mi hermosa hija y pasar con ella lo que queda de este día, para que luego amanezca y sea un bonito día en el que pueda volver a ver Arizona.

* * *

Nota: Ok chicos aquí la ultima parte del capitulo 17, próximamente el capitulo 18 a ver que viene para estas chicas, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y seguir leyendo, la verdad inicie escribiendo esto pensando jamas nadie lo leería así que estoy agradecida con todos los que se toman su tiempo para hacerlo.

Ps: Lo siento por cualquier error y las imágenes en instagram.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 18.

Pov. Callie.

Hace mucho no me levantaba contenta, no sé si esto es normal, no puedo estar sintiendo esto tan rápido, es algo totalmente nuevo, necesito hablarlo con Mark, quiero esclarecer mi mente un poco, pero bueno como cada mañana me levanto baño a Carol le alimento y luego Isabel se hace cargo, yo regreso a mi habitación para ducharme y luego arreglarme. He pasado más de 2 minutos solo en ropa interior sin saber que usar, me he probado jeans y blusas, cuando me he detenido tanto en ver que ponerme, bueno antes de Carol lo hacía, pero no me sentía segura con mi cuerpo hasta hace poco, la primera vez fue cuando Arizona escogió aquella ropa para mí.

Pero bueno se me hará tarde, decido usar un top negro que es bastante destapado de la espalda, me rio al recordar que la primera hora de clases Arizona está sentada detrás, lo combino con una falda talle alto blanca, con estampado de sombras de palmeras en negro y un cinturón negro, el conjunto termina con unas sandalias negras de gladiador. Decido dejarme el cabello suelto pero que se note está bien arreglado, ligero maquillaje y creo me veo mejor que en mucho tiempo. Espero Arizona no piense me veo mal, ella se fija en que todo esté tan combinado, Dios! Desde que desperté no dejo de pensarla que pasa conmigo.

Me dirijo a la escuela por suerte no voy tarde, me estaciono y lo primero que pienso es en buscar a Mark, espero hoy viniera temprano, aun no sé cómo actuar alrededor de ella, sé que fue mi idea actuar como si nada mientras tanto, cuando me dirijo a la entrada veo a Mark hablando con Derek y me dirijo a ellos.

* * *

Callie: Hey chicos, cómo están?

Derek: Nosotros bien y por esa sonrisa vemos tu igual.

Callie: Si, hace un bonito día no crees?

Derek: Si tú lo dices, bueno los dejo iré a ver si Meredith ya llego.

Mark: Escúpelo.

Callie: De que me hablas?

Mark: Blondie llego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, medio me saludo miro a teddy y se fueron al salón, no es justo ella este obteniendo información y yo no.

Callie: Han de estar hablando cosas de chicas, yo que tengo que ver?

Mark: Bueno cuando no aguantes lo que traes lo sacaras, te veo luego.

Callie: Vale para ahí, tu ganas, ven vamos sentémonos en esa banca tenemos exacto 5 min antes de clases.

Mark: Ok suéltalo todo yo solo te escuchare, eso si toma respiración entre cada cosa que digas, no quiero te ahogues.

Callie: Gracioso, pero bueno tu sabes esta semana que paso Arizona estaba muy rara, pues el día que salimos los cuatro se me ocurrió invitarle el sábado a casa, pasamos el día en la piscina y así, en fin el punto es que ella me soltó una información que yo no vi venir, no reaccione bien mejor dicho no reaccione, ella salió disparada de casa así que yo le busque en su casa ayer, hablamos y pasaron cosas y ahora no sé qué hacer.

Mark: Claro! pasaron esas cosas entiendo obvio no sabes que hacer, Callie joder que no me explicas bien, que cosas? Y que te dijo que no reaccionaste? Inicia por eso.

Callie: Mark ella me ha dicho que es gay.

Mark: Vaya hasta que por fin lo soltó.

Callie: Espera tú también lo sabias, ella dijo que solo lo hablo con teddy.

Mark: Pues si ella solo lo hablo con ella, lo que pasa es que yo veo cosas, ella te ve con unos ojos diferentes, ella sonríe cuando te ve, le brillan esos "Baby Blue" y esa sonrisa Dios!

Callie: Los "Baby Blue" te refieres a sus ojos cierto?

Mark: Si son demasiado azul, peor cuando estas cerca. Pero bueno porque no reaccionaste?

Callie: Es tu culpa, me has estado diciendo eso de que yo también le veo raro, y toma en cuenta te dije pasamos en la piscina o sea no podía dejar de verla, aparte ella llego con una ropa algo destapada, Mark no sé qué hacer, tengo pensamientos diferentes con ella de los que pueda tener contigo y Teddy que son mis amigos, ayer que te digo le busque ella me conto todo, en su antiguo colegio la gente fue mala con ella, pero en fin luego de todo igual medio le confesé yo también le veo diferente y que creía que me gustaba, le dije que tratáramos esta semana de ir normal y ver qué pasa, así yo pensar bien que quiero, pero se me ocurrió la brillante idea de besarla y ahora no me la saco de la cabeza.

Mark: Vaya primero no reaccionas y luego esa reacción a besarla, estas pasadísima, pero bueno me estás diciendo ambas sienten pasa algo entre las 2, el problema es que no saben qué hacer exactamente, pero he aquí mi duda, tu a que le tienes miedo? Porque no intentar algo con Arizona? La verdad ser gay tampoco es el fin del mundo.

Callie: Mark tú conoces un poco a mi familia, que va a pensar mi padre, él no va aceptar esto, y yo no quiero ver que pasa y luego lastimarla.

Mark: Ahorita tu padre no tiene por qué saber nada, ve con calma, trata primero de conocer Arizona, tomate tú tiempo, trata de actuar normal con ella como una pareja de lo más normal.

Callie: No sé por qué esto me ha pasado, que salía con un chico, porque de un día a otro comencé a sentir esto y por una chica?

Mark: Uno nunca sabe que pasara, pero quienes somos nosotros para detener lo que sucede en nuestras vidas, debemos aceptar lo que se nos dé si es bueno conservarlo sino desecharlo.

Callie: De cuando acá te has convertido en este Mark?

Mark: Debido que no eres la única con una relación prohibida o diferente.

Callie: No eres gay cierto?

Mark: No, pero otro día sabrás de mí ya tú tienes mucho encima. Mira Callie no alejemos de quien nos enamoramos, si lo dejamos pasar quizás nos arrepentimos toda la vida.

Callie: Tienes razón, pero tratare de ir lento vale, gracias Mark por escucharme, vamos al salón ya está por iniciar la clase.

* * *

Pov. Arizona.

Hoy me siento renovada y con un peso menos en los hombros, hablar con Callie me sienta bien en el aspecto que no más cosas ocultas, pero igual tengo miedo, no sé qué hacer, siento cosas por ella pero debo darle tiempo a ver qué es lo que ella quiere sea esto, hoy espero sea un día normal y no este incomoda cerca de mí.

Me tomo mi tiempo en la ducha, cuando salgo me veo al espejo en ropa interior, siempre he estado a gusto con mi cuerpo, inconscientemente me paso los dedos por los labios recuerdo el beso de Callie, pero apenas ese pensamiento recorre mi mente me sonrojo un poco, espero esto no me pase delante de ella que vergüenza. Ya tengo que ponerme desde anoche lo deje listo, una blusa gris con un estampado de Mickey Mouse, una pequeña falda azul, zapatos azul y lo complemento con un pequeño saco negro. El cabello suelto lacio, maquillaje algo natural y un poco de brillo en los labios y estoy lista. Al bajar me topo con mi madre y claro esta vez no lo dejaría pasar, saldría con algo como siempre y sabia el tema iba a ser Callie.

* * *

Barbara: Vaya hasta que te dejas ver, ayer no vi irse a tu amiga.

Arizona: Buenos días a ti también, vino rápido deje olvidado mi móvil en su casa.

Barbara: Es muy amable de su parte entonces venir solo por eso, es muy linda por cierto.

Arizona: No podías guardártelo cierto?

Barbara: No, bueno quieres que pase por ti?

Arizona: Creo que sí, no planeamos salida y como es lunes no creo ir algún lado, pero si algo sale yo te mando un texto.

Barbara: Bueno pórtate bien como siempre y estudia mucho, Te Amo hija.

Arizona: Yo también mama, te veo al rato.

* * *

Me dirijo a la escuela en busca de Teddy, debido que no sé cómo actuar cuando mire a Callie, debo controlar mi mente, me gusta Callie y ella lo sabe, pero no quiero verme tan obvia. Llego saludo rápido a Mark, pero en cuanto veo a teddy la agarró del brazo directo al salón, necesito soltar todo antes de ahogarme.

* * *

Teddy: Que carajos te pasa? Me has arrastrado hasta aquí.

Arizona: Callie, Callie me pasa.

Teddy: Vale respira y cuéntame que paso.

Arizona: Hable con ella lo sabe todo y cuando digo todo es todo, sabe lo que soy y que creo me gusta.

Teddy: Lo de creo te gusta, no mientas que es feo, te gusta y punto.

Arizona: Dios! Que eres imposible, vale ella me gusta. El caso es que hablamos, cuando yo le confesé ya sabes que, ella no reacciono y me asuste tanto que me fui de su casa el sábado, yo había pasado el día con ella, luego ella apareció ayer en mi casa, hablamos más de mi situación en mi antigua escuela, en fin al final de todo ella acepto que no le soy indiferente y me beso.

Teddy: Espera un beso en serio?

Arizona: Desde que el beso es directo a los labios es en serio, pero la cosa es que ella dijo esta semana actuamos normal como si nada paso, que le diera tiempo para pensar que es lo que está bien, tengo miedo que la decisión que tome afecte de paso nuestra amistad.

Teddy: Cálmate vale, dale tiempo que lo piense, actúa normal sé que será difícil, yo estaré para ti, si sientes que serás débil en algo apóyate en mi.

Arizona: Gracias Teddy, espero todo salga bien.

* * *

Dejamos de hablar cuando veo cierta latina entrar al salón, teddy sigue mi línea visual y encuentra a Callie, ella entiende la plática ha terminado. La escucho susurrarme "Cierra tu boca, antes que derrames toda tu baba". No me di cuenta que tenía la boca abierta, pero es que venga no es fácil ahora verle, además que lo que trae puesto le queda tan bien, se ve tan hermosa y solo pienso como carajos voy actuar controlada a su alrededor, ella viene con Mark platicando. En eso entra nuestro maestro y solo alcanzamos a decirnos "Hola" pero me da una gran sonrisa que es correspondida, ella me da la espalda para sentarse, Dios! Su espalda es demasiado destapada, debo controlar cualquier pensamiento, veo hacia teddy y me dice en silencio "Debes calmarte". Claro cálmate buen consejo, como la del problema soy yo, como si fuera tan fácil actuar normal. Lo único que sé es que Calliope Torres sera mi muerte.

* * *

Nota: Siempre leo sus comentarios y los tengo en cuenta, gracias por aun tenerle fe a la historia, espero mejore para algunos mas adelante.

Ps: Cualquier erro encontrado es mio, lo siento.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 19.

Pov. General.

Las chicas durante sus 2 primeras clases trataron de actuar como siempre, claro se robaban una que otra mirada y se daban una sonrisa, Mark y Teddy estaban notando cada una de esas miradas y se sonreían entre ellos, ambos estaban conscientes que estaba pasando algo entre ellas y que cada uno por su cuenta estarían para apoyarles en lo que decidieran. Cuando la segunda hora de clase término salieron los 4 del salón, Arizona le pido a Teddy no dejarle sola, que no confiaba en ella misma y la necesitaba cerca, en cuanto a Mark el solo decidió sentarse con ella y ver como superarían ese primer momento luego del fin de semana que habían pasado las chicas. Se sentaron la una frente a la otra se sonrieron entre sí pero el ambiente era un poco tenso no sabían que decir, así que Mark tomo la iniciativa.

* * *

Mark: Arizona no logre preguntarte que tal la experiencia del ferry?

Arizona: Me ha gustado mucho, hable con mi madre y le dije ella y papa deberían de ir, ya sabes como una cita pero dijo que quizás papa no querrá dejarme sola en casa, así que creo me tomare una segunda vuelta y esta vez con mis padres, la vista es muy linda se puede ver mucho de la ciudad.

Teddy: Vaya eso sería bueno, ellos igual conocerían un poco no?

Arizona: Si yo he pasado un tiempo sola con mi madre, nunca salimos a conocer nada quisimos adaptarnos e instalarnos en casa antes que papa llegara, desde que el llego se ha hecho cargo de unos cambios en casa, así que no la verdad no hemos hecho nada juntos, lo poco que conozco es uno de los centros comerciales y el ferry, esa es toda la atracción que he visto aquí en Seattle.

Mark: Pues ya veremos qué hacer para que conozcas un poco más.

Callie: Lo que no hace justicia es el clima, ya sabes por las lluvias pero se puede hacer un poco de turismo un día luego de clases.

Arizona: Me parece estupendo, gracias a los 3 son grandes guías turísticos, así que se conoceré y me divertiré.

Mark: La dejo necesito hablar con Derek y Owen para ir al billar a jugar un poco.

Teddy: Yo iré por una soda, les apetece algo.

Ambas: No.

Arizona: Que tal Carol esta mañana?

Callie: Tranquila como siempre en las semanas, me levante para bañarle y cambiarla, darle su beso como cada mañana, Isabel se hace cargo desde entonces, así me da tiempo de regresar ducharme y cambiarme para la escuela.

Arizona: Es bueno cuentes con un sistema de apoyo.

Callie: Si Emma e Isabel son de mucha ayuda, por cierto que luces muy bien hoy, me gusta tu blusa.

Arizona: Pensé que no te gustaría, ya sabes por lo que no es lisa sino que tiene estampado de Mickey, aunque déjame decirte que tu luces estupenda, estas queriendo hacerme competencia a ver quien luce mejor?

Callie: Quizás, aunque tú me llevas mucha ventaja.

Arizona: Callie con respecto ayer, hablaba en serio no quiero perder tu amistad y quiero estemos lo mejor posible entre las 2.

Callie: Yo igual no quiero perderte, sé que esto no será fácil al inicio, pero saldremos de ello una vez que aclaremos nuestras mentes y podamos ver por nuestros sentimientos.

Arizona: Tú no tienes que ver por los míos, debido a que sabes cuales son, tienes que pensar por ti, debido a eso yo me acomodare un poco, quiero tu amistad primero que nada y no por algo así la perderé.

Callie: Estaré aquí Arizona, no pienso marcharme a ningún lado, esto me asusta un poco, sobre todo que no quiero lastimarte.

Arizona: Sé que no quieres, si llegara a pasar sé que tampoco sería intencionalmente por hacerme daño.

Callie: Claro que no, jamás querría hacerte daño a propósito.

Arizona: Vale estamos bien entre las 2 entonces, hemos llegado hasta aquí como amigas y no veo porque comenzar a tener problemas por algo, iremos con calma.

Callie: Si iremos con calma, descubrir a donde realmente queremos ir, todo es nuevo para mí.

Arizona: Para mi igual todo es nuevo, por mucho que sienta atracción por las chicas no me hace experta, nunca he sido tan abierta en el teme y menos tratándolo con quien me siento atraída.

Callie: Buen punto, así que ambas iremos con calma.

Arizona: Puedo preguntarte algo?

Callie: Si claro.

Arizona: Teddy y Mark están más cerca de nosotras, se puede decir que somos buenos amigos los 4, has pensado en el tema de Carol? Digo contarles.

Callie: Con Mark si he tenido las ganas no se de contarle, él es buen amigo, quizás no parece pero lo es.

Arizona: Teddy es buena amiga también, ella lo entendería sin juzgar, pero tomate tu tiempo, cuando creas es el momento, puedes contarles.

Callie: Ya tendremos el momento de hablarlo y se los contare, la verdad no quiero ocultar a mi hija, ella no merece eso.

Arizona: Yo apoyo eso, ella es tan hermosa que se debe presumir con todos.

Callie: Quieres presumir con mi hija?

Arizona: Porque no? Ella es tan hermosa, esos cachetitos produce ganas de morderles, esa sonrisa que te ilumina el día, claro que quiero presumirla con todos.

Callie: Vaya no quieres hacer una fiesta, para 'presentarle en sociedad?

Arizona: Basta con tu sarcasmo, pero lo digo en serio, ella es perfecta.

Callie: Ella lo es, vamos a clases no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa.

Arizona: Por mi culpa porque?

Callie: Porque estas tocando temas en los cuales pasaría hablando todo el día, debido que contigo puedo compartir todo, tú conoces todo de mí.

Arizona: Vale haz hecho un buen punto, vámonos.

* * *

Pov. Callie.

Después de todo hemos estado bien, una plática normal como en cada descanso, estamos ya en clases y en la mesa que es para dos en este salón, Arizona lleva tiempo sentándose conmigo, nos robamos cada que otra mirada, porque siempre que medio me giro a verle ella tiene esos hermosos ojos puestos en mí, ella me sonríe y esos hoyuelos mandan un golpe directo a mi pecho, me emociona verle sonreír es tan linda. No sé qué hacer, yo sé que vivir pensando en el que sería si hubiese hecho algo y por miedo no arriesgarme, pero tampoco quiero pensar en el me arriesgue pero algo paso y termine lastimándole, mi padre es un hombre duro y mi madre ella de por sí ya no me habla, los decepcione con mi embarazo temprano, como les digo ahora "Mama, Papa adivinen qué? me gustan las chicas" me matarían sin pensarlo mucho. Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por esa voz tan familiar ya para mí.

* * *

Arizona: Estas bien? estas pensado muy duro.

Callie: Ja que chistosa, estoy bien y deja de susurrar, haces más ruido que hablando normal.

Arizona: Vale tienes razón, ya sé que hacer.

* * *

Le veo esa sonrisa maliciosa, revisa su bolso y le veo sacar el iPhone y en menos de nada me llega un texto.

* * *

_Arizona: Te parece mejor? Ambos móvil están en silencio y sin mostrarlo mucho no sabrán estamos enviándonos textos._

_Callie: Tu mucho respeto por los rótulos de prohibido los móviles no tienes, pero vale si nos regañan asumes tu culpa._

_Arizona: Dejarías el maestro me castigara solo a mí?_

_Callie: Obvio no, me refería asumir tu culpa cuando me desquite yo contigo._

_Arizona: Me estas amenazando?_

_Callie: No tientes tu suerte Ari._

_Arizona: Me gusta cómo se lee._

_Callie: Serás masoquista, te gusta te amenacen? Tan mal de la cabeza estas?_

_Arizona: No seas tonta eso no, el diminutivo, solo mi hermano me llama así, mis padres tiene un apodo para mí o utilizan mi nombre, pero mi hermano Tim me llama así "Ari"._

_Callie: Como te llaman tus padres?_

_Arizona: Mi padre desde que nací "Hoyuelos" y mi madre solo le sigue la corriente creo jajaj_

_Callie: Me gusta mucho ese apodo, por cierto de donde sacaste ese par de lindos hoyuelos?_

_Arizona: Por mi padre, habrás notado mi madre es rubia ojos azul, pero mi padre igual rubio más cenizo, el de mi madre es más claro pero ambos ya cargan canas, aunque en cuanto a los ojos son un poco más tirando a gris los de él y tiene hoyuelos._

_Callie: Pues en ti han combinado bien sus facciones, rubia, ojos celestes y lindos hoyuelos, como es tu hermano?_

_Arizona: Callie, no te ofendas pero levántate estas tan en el móvil que ni te fijas todos van saliendo, cambio de clases y se acabaron los textos, quieres saber de mi pregúntame no por textos._

_Callie: Eres mala me distraes en clases, ahora no quieres seguirme contando, pero bien esto continuara._

* * *

Me levanto y la veo de pie en la entrada con su sonrisa maliciosa, nos vamos juntas a la siguiente clase, nos sentamos y me entra un texto y me dije ok quiere seguir jugando conmigo, que si quiere y luego no, pero veo Arizona está sacando su libro y ni señas de su móvil, miro el mío y dice Mark, esta última clase Mark no la tiene con nosotras, me extraña me escribiera será que pasa algo?

* * *

_Mark: Se que te dije no es momento, sé que tienes mucha mierda encima con tus cosas pero necesito tiempo contigo, quizás no hoy pero es tu turno de escucharme._

_Callie: Vale, mañana podemos hablar debido que hoy no puedo quedarme, te parece._

_Mark: Si me parece vienes temprano y hablamos, si no lo dejamos para la salida, solos si no quiero Arizona lo sepa aun._

_Callie: Tan grave es? Mark seguro es una tontera y estás haciendo drama,._

_Mark: Tú mejor que nadie sabe que yo vengo y voy con las chicas, pero comienzo a creer me estanque en una._

_Callie: Que te hace pensar te estancaste?_

_Mark: Me gusta pasar tiempo juntos, claro como amigos, invento salidas en grupo pero realmente es para salir con ella._

_Callie: Vaya pero si tú eres de los que piensa que no por estar en una relación tiene que pasar pegados._

_Mark: Exacto, ves el problema, porque yo quiero estar tiempo con ella, pero obvio no me hará casa por lo que dicen de mí._

_Callie: Que eres un puto?_

_Mark: Joder torres respétame._

_Callie: Vale lo siento, pero igual quizás eso solo es ahorita ya se te pasara, no creo sea problema quien ella sea, pero igual muero por saber, quién es?_

_Mark: Teddy …_

_Callie: No me jodas, se te está prohibida, es la mejor amiga de Arizona y tu un infiel de primer, no puedes acercártele con esas intenciones, no quiero decidir entre tú y Arizona, porque creo sabes quién ganaría._

* * *

Nota: Ok esto continuara, gracias por seguir leyendo chicos, acepto comentarios y sugerencia de que les gustaría leer.

Ps: Cualquier error es mio.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 20.

Pov. Callie.

Sentía la vista de Arizona en clases, obvio ella estaría pensando con quien me enviaba textos, no sé si contarle Arizona algo debido que teddy es su amiga, conozco a Mark el no creo que cambie en nada, por otra parte tampoco quiero ocultarle nada Arizona, si teddy sale lastimada por hacerle caso y yo no digo nada será peor, como si ya no tenía mucho lio en mi cabeza. Al termino de las clases nos dirigíamos al parqueo pero mire Arizona no traía la camioneta de su madre, así que no le veo el problema a llevarle.

* * *

Callie: Tu mama viene por ti?

Arizona: Aun no lo sé, le llamare a ver si puede venir por mí.

Callie: No seas tonta, si no quedaron en nada yo puedo llevarte.

Arizona: No quiero desviarte, sabes no vivo tan lejos de aquí puedo esperarla o caminar.

Callie: Venga sube no me hagas subirte, sabes no tengo problema en llevarte y si estas atrasando pero por no subirte ya.

Arizona: Eres muy mandona te lo han dicho?

Callie: Te gusta que lo sea, así que calla y ponte el cinturón.

Arizona: Siempre que subo a tu camioneta, suena música de "Ed Sheeran", me gustan todas aunque esta de "Kiss Me" no se creó me gusta más.

Callie: La letra y melodía es bonita y para manejar voy relajada a casa.

Arizona: Buen punto, te sientes lista para la prueba de mañana con la Srita. Feldman?

Callie: Si, aunque igual pienso leer mucho los artículos que nos envió.

Arizona: Eres buena estudiante yo de ti no me preocupo tanto.

Callie: Lo sé, pero no quiero descuidar.

Arizona: Bien tienes razón, yo llegare a descansar un poco llevo un leve dolor de cabeza.

Callie: Bien estamos en tu casa, toma algo no dejes se vuelva fuerte.

Arizona: Lo sé, gracias por traerme, dale un beso y abrazo a Carol de mi parte.

Callie: Vaya quien fuera mi hija, solo ella tiene derecho a beso?

Arizona: Has dicho ir con calma.

Callie: Vale tienes razón, aunque ve aquí y luego directo a casa.

* * *

Pov. Arizona.

Callie me ha jalado hacia ella, puso un beso muy casto en mis labios, se ha separado con una sonrisa y yo no pude formar alguna palabra, me baje como ella dijo y al llegar a la puerta me gire para decirle adiós y verla irse, no sé qué tan lento podremos ir si cada que la miro muero por besarle. Al entrar a casa como todos los días lo primero que miro es a mi madre en la cocina, así que me dirijo hablar con ella un rato.

* * *

Barbara: Hola cariño, buen día parece?

Arizona: Todos los días tenemos buenos y malos, conozco esa mirada mama así que no insistas es un día normal.

Barbara: Vale si mi hija entra a casa con esa sonrisa y sonrojada, debo de pensar algo pasa, día normal no fue así que dímelo, es por Calliope?

Arizona: Te lo he dicho mama, solo llámale Callie, no le gusta ser llamada por su nombre completo, además si podre estar sonriendo pero no estoy sonrojada.

Barbara: Parece cuando te han besado y quedas en la nube, vez te has sonrojado más, dímelo.

Arizona: Mama esto es nuevo no corras, Calliope es recta y apenas está tratando de entender que siente por mí, yo no quiero adelantarme mucho.

Barbara: Si ella sabe lo que es bueno ella entenderá que siente por ti, eres buena chica cariño, quizás a Callie no le gusten las chicas así tan abiertamente como a ti, pero tampoco es un imposible no?

Arizona: Lo se mama, pero si pasa algo por lo menos que inicie a su ritmo no crees?

Barbara: Vale tienes razón, pero igual esto es de 2 así que hija puede que inicie esto a su ritmo, pero en su momento todo tendrá que ir según las 2 no solo al gusto de una de las partes, no quiero te lastimen, entendido?

Arizona: Tienes razón pero aun no corras vale, yo te diré si pasa algo pero aun todo es nuevo, para ambas no solo para ella. Por cierto donde esta papa?

Barbara: Ha dejado limpio todo el sótano, reparo cosas dañadas, ahora él se ha ido a comprar pintura y materiales para el piso nuevo.

Arizona: Que bueno él tiene una distracción, pero igual pobre lo está haciendo solo.

Barbara: No te preocupes un chico le está ayudando, quiere hacer feliz a su bebe, así que está feliz haciendo todos esos arreglos.

Arizona: Tengo los mejores padres, te amo mami, pero me duele un poco la cabeza, tomare algo y dormiré vale, luego me despierto a estudiar un poco mañana tenemos una prueba importante en clases para el inicio de exámenes, así que no podemos perdérnosla y menos salir mal.

Barbara: Vale nena ve, yo más noche te subo algo para que comas.

Arizona: Gracias mama.

* * *

Llegue directo a mi habitación a tomar algo y acostarme, pase casi 3 horas así, me desperté a estudiar, tuve un pequeño momento de distracción me llegaban textos de Callie, fotos de Carol luego de su baño, esa niña es hermosa me encanta verle aunque sea de momento en foto, Callie dice ha estudiado y es hora de alimentar y dormir a Carol, nos despedimos y yo sigo estudiando y comiendo el sándwich que mi madre me subió con té helado. Luego de un tiempo me baño y me pongo el pijama, mañana será un nuevo y espero buen día.

Antes que mi despertador sonara, suena mi móvil pero es una llamada veo es Callie y contesto de una.

* * *

Arizona: Hola!

Callie: Lo siento te he despertado, pero te llamaba avisarte no iré a clases, mira la Srita. Feldman sabe de Carol, solo dile no tenía quien la cuidara esta mañana, sé que igual nada cambia perderé la prueba, pero por lo menos quiero que sepa, pero Arizona recuerda díselo en privado.

Arizona: Vaya sabes estaba dormida, aun así soltaste mucha información,a ver porque no tienes quien cuide a Carol?

Callie: La madre de Isabel de nuevo esta enferma, creo esta vez sí peor la pobre, Isabel me llamo su mama la internaron ayer por la noche, así que yo me quede sin niñera, Emma no está desde ayer esta en Miami, mi madre la necesitaba allá esta semana.

Arizona: Pero Callie no puedes perder la prueba.

Callie: Arizona lo sé, pero como hago? no puedo dejar a mi hija amarrada a la cuna e irme.

Arizona: Vale no seas extremista, la niña esta bañada?

Callie: Si ella esta lista, le di su jugo luego del baño y se durmió, yo estoy por bañarme.

Arizona: Vale presta atención a lo que vamos hacer, tú y yo a bañarnos ya, quiero decir tú allá yo aquí, pero bien ponte cualquier cosa porque se te hará tarde, alista cosas de Carol en su bolso y luego manejas hasta mi casa.

Callie: Si tu idea es quedártela tu y yo a clases, estás loca.

Arizona: No puedo quedármela debo hacer la prueba también, se la quedara mi madre.

Callie: No, estás loca.

Arizona: Algo loca, pero igual es la única opción que tenemos, así que deja de hablar y haz lo que te he dicho.

Callie: Arizona no es buena idea, pero vale estaré en tu casa en unos 40 minutos no puedo menos.

Arizona: Llegaremos tarde a clases perderemos la primera fijo, pero ni modo nos ponemos al corriente, pero al menos a la segunda hora podremos entrar, apúrate no pierdas tiempo.

* * *

Me levante tirada al baño, ya estaba demasiado despierta, aunque la pregunta ahora es como le pido a mi madre cuide a la hija de Callie, conozco a mi madre ella es bien comprensible pero esto la verdad no sé cómo lo tomara, me bañe lo más rápido que pude, por suerte anoche yo deje lo que me iba a poner listo. Llevo una camisola blanca, un mini short jeans, una camisa albañil de cuadros oscuros como roja con gris y converse estilo botines blancos. Me hago una cola alta en el cabello y cero maquillaje, todo eso me llevo alrededor de 30 min, no me imagino Callie en 40 min como hará eso más traer una bebe hasta mi casa. Pensé en bajar y decirle a mi madre pero eso le da mucho tiempo para explicarle ya, prefiero mejor así medio de golpe y hablar con Callie y ver que le decimos luego. Callie me envía un texto que e min estará en casa tiempo perfecto para soltarle la sopa a mama, bajo y ella está poniendo el desayuno para mí, veo por la ventana la camioneta de papa no está, así que es buen momento.

* * *

Barbara: Estaba por subir, te has quedado dormida? Porque ya vas tarde y aun ni desayunas.

Arizona: No creo tener tiempo de desayunar es muy tarde, Callie está en camino para llevarme a la escuela, pero necesito un favor grande de tu parte.

Barbara: Callie viene por ti? Qué favor quieres?

Arizona: Si mama ella viene por mí, Callie tuvo un problema esta mañana y debido a eso fue que se le hizo tarde, mama te molestaría cuidar a Carol esta mañana mientras estamos en clases?

Barbara: Quien es Carol?

Arizona: Carol es la bebe de 6 meses de Callie, antes de que flipes solo dime que si por favor, recuerdas ayer te dije tenemos una prueba Callie la iba a perder, mami por favor te lo explicare todo luego.

Barbara: Que tan mayor que tu es Callie? Porque la vi y si es más alta que tú y toda la cosa pero tan mayor no la mire.

Arizona: Mama sé a dónde quieres llegar, Callie es de mi edad y si tiene una hija a sus 16 años.

Barbara: Pero como cariño? Es una niña criando a otra niña.

Arizona: Uy ese es el ruido de la camioneta de Callie, por favor mama no digas nada solo actúa normal prometo luego te explico, por favor eres nuestra única opción.

Barbara: Vale esta te la dejo pasar Arizona, pero me darás una explicación de ello, ve por ellas antes que sea más tarde.

Arizona: Gracias mama te debo una.

* * *

Si mi madre la relajada reacciono así, no quiero pensar al regreso en papa, salgo y Callie está sacando a Carol en su asiento aun dormida, me dirijo para ayudarle y no pude evitar una pequeña risa, vamos vestidas casi igual, ella lleva una camiseta blanca que dic "Pizza es mi Bae", un short jeans igual pequeño, y trae la camisa de albañil amarrada a la cintura de cuadros claros rojo y azul y converse blancas solo estilo zapatillas. Pero la hermosa Carol trae una camiseta blanca de mostacho, short rosa y sandalias de colores.

* * *

Arizona: Hey! Deja te ayude con su asiento, tu bajas el resto.

Callie: Espera, que ha dicho tu madre?

Arizona: Nada de lo más tranquila, ella la cuida no te preocupes, trae el resto anda que es tarde. _(Entro y mi madre está sentada en la sala con una cara que dice mucho, sé que le he mentido un poquito a Callie pero es mejor en este momento)_ Ella está dormida y Callie ya trae todo, se amable por favor y sonríe.

Barbara: Oh dios! Es tan linda, no me digas sonreír no fingiré debido a que no debo, sabes siempre soy amable.

Arizona: Vale respira si cuidado te da algo.

Callie: Hola! Gusto en verle de nuevo Sra. Robbins.

Barbara: Hola Callie, por favor ya que me quedare con esta hermosa niña puedes llamarme Barbara.

Callie: Lo siento, no tenía quien la viera y Arizona ha dicho que usted podía.

Barbara: No te disculpes, no es problema levante a 2 niños sé que hacer no te preocupes yo le cuido, pero si te hace sentir mejor a la hora del descanso llámame, Arizona le das mi número.

Callie: Gracias de nuevo, aquí está su bolso, todo lo que necesite está en él y su coche lo deje en la entrada no sabía dónde ponerle.

Barbara: No te preocupes, váyanse ya es tarde.

Arizona: Vale Callie adelántate, bajare mi bolso está en mi cama. _(Callie sale con una mirada de preocupación luego que le da un beso a su hija, yo subo rápido por mi bolso, al bajar Carol está en brazos de mama y mama no tiene una cara muy agradable)_

Barbara: Te he gustado cierto, te dije no necesitaba actuar debido a que tu madre es buena, ahora ve y agarra 2 jugos del refrigerador y tómense eso aunque sea, seguro la pobre Callie no desayuno tampoco, y descuiden, la niña queda en buenas manos.

Arizona: Gracias mama no sabes cuánto significa esto para mí.

Barbara: Lo sé, por eso lo hago pero esto no termina aquí señorita tú y yo vamos hablar cuando regresen.

* * *

Nota: Nueva actualización, lo se dilate un montón, pido disculpas espero el próximo lo publique un poco mas rápido, espero este sea de su agrado.

Ps: Gracias por leer, cualquier error es mio.

Pss: Ya saben ropa descrita en Instagram " Calzona_Stronger"


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 21

Pov. Arizona

Como era de esperarse llegamos tarde perdiendo la primera hora, entramos a nuestra segunda clase para solo la prueba, unas indicaciones de la Srita. Feldman para la siguiente clase y luego la prueba yo dilate unos 20 min en ello y salí para esperar a Callie en la banca de afuera del salón, pero la que salió primero fue teddy, sabía que haría preguntas igual que Mark y no sabía si decirles fue casualidad llegáramos tarde o si habíamos llegado juntas, lo bueno es que casi pegada a teddy venia saliendo Callie, decidimos salir a la cafetería pronto seria el descanso así que pensamos era mejor ir y comer algo, mas Callie y yo no habíamos desayunado nada más que tomar los jugos que mi madre me dijo.

* * *

Callie: Hoy si tienes hambre.

Arizona: No desayune, así que si muero de hambre.

Callie: Lo siento, fue un día que espero no repita, aunque no sé cómo seguirá la mama de Isabel, te molestaría llevar mi bandeja a la mesa mientras yo le llamo?

Arizona: No tranquila yo la llevo, aunque parece no soy la única que muere de hambre, 2 rebanadas de pizza y jugo, yo fui menos notoria un sándwich y té helado.

Callie: Vale tu eres pequeña tienes menos espacio que llenar, yo soy grande me cuesta llenarme.

Arizona: Mal chiste, apúrate yo llevare esto.

Mark: Hey Blondie! pásame una te ayudo.

Arizona: Gracias, por cierto el apodo ya es asignado a mi persona cierto siempre me lo dirás.

Mark: Si es todo tuyo, por cierto vaya hambre comerás todo esto?

Arizona: No exageres una bandeja es de Callie, tenía que hacer una llamada y le hice el favor de traerla.

Teddy: Vaya ya se llevan así que se cargan cosas.

Arizona: Muy graciosa, solo es un favor no lo hagan la gran cosa.

Mark: Bueno voy por algo para mí, teddy te apetece algo?

Teddy: Si una soda estaría bien.

Mark: Solo eso? Algo de comer?

Teddy: Bueno ya que insistes una rebanada de pizza.

Mark: Vale ya regreso.

Arizona: Vaya cuanta amabilidad, me he perdido de algo?

Teddy: No lo sé de un tiempo para acá está muy amable.

Arizona: Creo le gustas, pero la pregunta es, a ti te gusta?

Teddy: No niego es guapo, pero Mark no es de los que tiene una relación estable, me engañaría a mí misma pensando conmigo sería diferente.

Arizona: Eso quiere decir te gusta, solo temes salir lastimada por su historial.

Callie: Quien te gusta?

Teddy: Dios! Callie me asustaste, bueno pasando de mí, porque han venido tarde?

Callie: Buen intento de zafarte, quien te gusta? Y yo te digo porque hemos venido tarde.

Teddy: Entonces no es casualidad han venido juntas, lo sabía.

Arizona: No insistas Calliope ella no dirá nada.

Mark: Vaya así se llevan ya, "Calliope".

Callie: Basta Mark, sabes no me gusta me llamen así, pero Arizona es muy dura de entender, ya deje de pelear eso con ella. Bueno teddy dime quien.. Ay me has pateado.

Arizona: Lo siento, me estaba acomodando, pero bueno como creen salieron en las pruebas?

Teddy: Espero bien, estudie mucho ayer así que espero salir súper bien.

Mark: Yo estudie pero no sabría decirte, me sentí bien durante la prueba así que puede que salga bien. Pero bueno porque han venido tarde?

Callie: Tuve un pequeño inconveniente hoy, Arizona me ayudo a resolverlo por eso la hice llegar tarde también.

Mark: Eso no me dice mucho, pero ya van a caer y contaran, iré a la librería debo llevar un material a la última clase, teddy me acompañarías?

Teddy: Claro, las veo luego chicas.

Arizona: Que piensas de Teddy y Mark juntos?

Callie: Seria bueno, Mark necesita alguien que lo haga sentar cabeza, por cierto porque la patada?

Arizona: Así lo siento por eso, pero estabas por decir algo que no es momento, mira a teddy le gusta Mark, ella no lo acepta pero sé que si el problema es que le da miedo salir lastimada ya sabes por cómo es Mark.

Callie: Bueno a Mark también le gusta.

Arizona: Como lo sabes?

Callie: Porque él me lo ha dicho ayer.

Arizona: Porque no me lo habías dicho antes?

Callie: Porque no había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo.

Arizona: Mientes fatal, pero bueno el punto es que se gustan, deberían de darse una oportunidad, aunque él sea tu amigo se ganara su puño si le hace daño.

Callie: Lo sé, igual yo le daría otro porque dañaría nuestra amistad y me gusta cuando estamos los 4.

Arizona: Lo sé a mí también me gusta, pero me gusta más solo las 2 con Carol.

Callie: Dios! Carol, préstame tu móvil o dame el número de tu madre llamare a ver como esta.

Arizona: Toma ya está repicando ponlo en altavoz.

Barbara: Estamos bien, cierto niña linda.

Callie: Bueno por esas risas que se escuchan vaya que lo están, gracias Sra. Robbins.

Barbara: Callie lo de señora, dime Barbara, está bien durmió un buen rato lleva despierta una media hora y espero no te moleste si me la llevo al súper, Daniel está ocupado con unas reparaciones en casa ya Arizona te contara, y yo debo hacer el almuerzo pero me hacen falta unas cosas.

Callie: Claro el asiento de coche era en el que ella iba, el carrito lo deje en la entrada por si lo necesita y el cargador de bebe igual está en el carrito.

Barbara: Perfecto parece estamos más que listas, como les fue en la prueba?

Arizona: Nos fue bien, pero hasta mañana sabremos los resultados, nos vamos a clases ya mama, gracias por todo.

Barbara: No se preocupen, presten mucha atención las veo al rato en casa, por cierto esta demás decirte Callie tú y Carol se quedan almorzar en casa, adiós niñas.

Arizona: Adiós mama.

Callie: Tenias razón tu madre es única, lo que ha hecho hoy por mi no tengo como agradecérselo.

Arizona: No te preocupes, a ella le gustan los bebes, recuerdas del que te hable de mi prima, pues ella lo acaparaba cuando les visitábamos.

Callie: Imagino ella tendrá preguntas de porque tengo un bebe.

Arizona: Le diremos lo que tú quieras, pero no te preocupes ahorita por eso, vamos a clases.

* * *

Volvimos al salón para nuestras clases, las horas pasaban muy rápido para mi gusto, la verdad si estaba preocupada por llegar a casa, que habrá dicho mi padre?, espero no este molesto y que el regreso a casa sea tranquilo. A la ultima hora al salir del salón nos despedimos de teddy y Mark, notamos Mark se ofreció a llevar a teddy, creo ellos si se darán una oportunidad de estar juntos y la verdad espero Mark no le lastime, Callie y yo nos dirigimos a casa, y en el camino hablamos cualquier cosa para no pensar en que diremos en casa.

* * *

Callie: Por cierto tu madre dijo que ya me contarías, que está haciendo tu padre?

Arizona: Oh cierto! Mi padre limpio todo el sótano, las paredes, piso y cosas que estuvieran dañadas, para pintar, poner piso y colocar el aire acondicionado, para luego amueblarlo y hacer una mini sala para películas, así dicen yo podría invitar amigos a casa, comprara un gran Tv y unos sofás, me pareció bien la idea, las cosas que iban al sótano las dejaron en una habitación libre arriba, debido que tenemos espacio, una de mis padres y la otra es mía, pero la de mi hermano está preparada por si viene de visita, la otra guardaron todo y una más vacía para invitados.

Callie: Vaya que lindo de parte de tus padres hacer eso, en mi casa encuentras de eso, pero es más por lujo y por tenerle, yo pocas veces lo use, mis amigos poco me visitaban.

Arizona: Que mal, pero el de casa lo usaremos siempre que podamos, además Carol tiene que ver películas de Disney y yo tengo muchas.

Callie: No dudo eso, bueno hemos llegado, espero tu padre no le molestara encontrar una bebe a su regreso.

* * *

Cuando Callie y yo entramos nos asustó mucho lo que vimos en la sala, mi padre tenía a Carol en brazos alimentándole, mi madre en la cocina terminando el almuerzo, Callie se dirigió a mama para ayudar en algo, yo decidí ir hacia mi padre.

* * *

Arizona: Hola papa!

Daniel: Hoyuelos, como les fue?

Arizona: Bien y en la prueba espero muy bien ambas habíamos estudiado mucho.

Daniel: Me da gusto, cariño podrías cambiar el pañal de Carol, yo iré a cambiarme para el almuerzo, ya le saque los gases cámbiale y arrúllala en la silla que baje que tu madre me pidió, se ve tiene sueño.

Arizona: Vale papa gracias.

* * *

_Desde el otro lado de la sala._

* * *

Callie: Barbara puedo ayudar en algo?

Barbara: Si cariño puedes hacer la ensalada?

Callie: Claro, no te dio problemas Carol?

Barbara: No que va súper quieta, aunque me abandono cuando apareció Daniel.

Callie: El Sr. Robbins ha estado con ella? Pensé recién la tenía en brazos.

Barbara: Si, él estaba alimentándola, le gustan muchos los bebes, el con mis hijos se preocupaba por tenerles todo, le gustaba alimentarlos y jugar con ellos, el baño y cambiarle pañal y eso me lo dejaba a mí no le gustaba tocarles, ya sabes se dan ciertas cosas en algunas familias, pero yo confiaba en él, con Tim hacia algunas cosas pero decía que con su niña no, él siempre ha sido protector de sus hijos pero de Arizona más.

Callie: Arizona habla muy bien de ustedes, yo hubiese querido unos padres asi, ellos siempre se han preocupado por dármelo todo en cuanto a lo material se refiere, pero también necesitamos amor, ellos siempre están mas pendientes de sus negocios que sus hijas, cuando quede embarazada ellos estaban decepcionados de mi, tenia 15 años, fue un error lo se estar con alguien pero como sabría que era un error si nunca tenia quien pedirle consejo, pero en fin no les culpo todo ha pasado y yo he tenido que hacerle frente, me hago cargo de mi hija y sigo estudiando, mi padre me apoya financieramente y mi madre pasa de mí.

Barbara: Oh cariño! Mira si eres una niña, pero uno nunca sabe cuándo es el momento exacto para ser madre, te ha tocado antes de tiempo quizás, pero te falto amor, consejos, apoyo durante crecías, pero lo importante es que tu cuidas de ella y que no abandones tus estudios, porque eso es fundamental que acabes tus estudios para ser alguien para tu hija.

Callie: Gracias por entenderlo, siento mucho Arizona no les dijera nada, le pedí no le contara a nadie, mis amigos no lo saben, yo me aleje de todos, el padre de mi hija murió, él se había ido y yo no sabía estaba embarazada, me entere cuando el murió me puse mal y me llevaron al hospital así me entere de todo, cuando Arizona aprecio fue insistente en su cercanía conmigo, debido a un trabajo me toco tenerle cerca y a raíz de eso supo de Carol, su hija es única ella no me juzgo solo me apoyo, es un amor con Carol.

Barbara: Arizona la paso muy mal en su anterior escuela, por eso te pido Callie no le lastimes, no debería de meterme en esto debido que Arizona se molestara, pero ella te quiere y por lo que me cuentas y por lo que hizo esta mañana se quiere a tu hija, me asusta debido que mi hija también es una niña aun, pero si llegas aclarar tu mente y decidir de qué manera quieres Arizona en tu vida, apoyare la decisión que igual tome mi hija, tú y tu hija son bienvenidas a esta casa y en lo personal si necesitas un consejo me tienes para ti, y esta demás decirte que cuando necesites alguien para cuidar a Carol estoy a la orden.

Callie: Barbara gracias, nunca he tenido tanta compresión, quiero Arizona, me gusta de verdad que sí, pero estoy asustada nunca me había pasado algo así, no me importa el hecho de que es una mujer ya entendí no importa el sexo de la persona, si me hace feliz y hace feliz a mi hija no me importa nada más, el problema es mi familia, que dirá mi padre sobre todo, ya que mi madre me ignora no la pienso tanto pero a mi padre sí.

Barbara: Entiendo tu punto, yo con Arizona lo acepte tranquilamente debido que es mi hija y yo quiero su felicidad, con ella siempre pensé pasaba algo, mis padre siempre le decían cuando tendría novio y ella decía que nunca, luego sus poster solo de actrices y en fin una madre lo sabe, Daniel fue diferente yo hablé con él y le decía lo que pensaba y él estaba triste por el hecho que no entendí que había pasado, pero pensaba en que él no podría entregar a su única hija en el altar o verla ser madre, con el tiempo entendió que esas cosas no están tan lejanas, por eso cuando Arizona hablo con él, él ya estaba más relajado ante la noticia. Callie si tu padre te ama el dejara que tu busques tu felicidad, solo aclara tu mente en cuanto Arizona y piensa cuando es el momento de hablar con tu padre.

Callie: No tengo nada que aclarar quiero Arizona, debo ir con calma con ella porque todo es nuevo, pero Barbara me gusta tu hija, desde que la vi llamo mi atención, su gran corazón y su alegría me han contagiado de felicidad en mi corazón, sé que la quiero conmigo, pero igual me gustaría ser aceptada por ustedes, yo no soy lo que esperaban para Arizona, tengo una hija y tú tienes razón Arizona es de 16 años y ella no tiene por qué tener una responsabilidad a esa edad.

Barbara: En ese caso deja sea ella la que decida, nosotros les apoyaremos en lo que decidan, Callie yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites y creo saber la respuesta de mi hija, se no le importa que tengas una hija, debido que ella ha tratado de ganarse a tu hija antes que a ti.

Callie: Es cierto cuando estamos juntas, Arizona se dedica más a pasar tiempo con Carol que conmigo, hasta que ella duerme Arizona está conmigo, es muy protectora de Carol.

Barbara: No me extraña es una Robbins, es igual de bondadosa y de buen corazón como su padre, no dejes te asuste él es serio y así pero es de buen corazón.

Arizona: Vaya que huele tan bien?

Callie: Tu madre prepara el almuerzo y ha dejado yo le ayude con la ensalada y pondré la mesa.

Arizona: Hey! Tú a mí no me dejas ayudar.

Barbara: Cariño tu quemarías la casa, por cierto esa princesa se está durmiendo en tus brazos, no le acostumbres a cargarla mucho es malo, ve a la sala tu padre me bajo una silla que el compro cuando tu naciste, siéntate en ella pero a la niña acomódala en el mini nido, así ella se duerme sola mientras la meces, luego este bien dormida sube a la habitación de invitados déjala en la cuna y al lado en la mesa encontraras un monitor de bebe bájalo contigo.

Arizona: Vaya si lo tienes todo calculado, por cierto como es que tienes toda esa cosa para bebes.

Barbara: Soy una loca lo sé, pero nunca he querido regalar esas cosas, también guardado esta una silla para darles de comer de Tim, en fin haz lo que te dije mientras Callie y yo terminamos.

* * *

Me alejo y las veo trabajar muy bien juntas en la cocina, sé que interrumpí algo, pero creo saber Callie ya hablo con ella y me ahorro la explicación, nunca he dudado del gran corazón de mi madre y soy feliz de saber los padres que me tocaron. Esta silla vaya que es cómoda, hice todo lo que mi madre me ordeno y al bajar luego de un rato mis padres y Callie están ya en la mesa esperando por mí, me hace tan feliz saber Carol está arriba dormida y ver a las 3 personas que quiero juntas, quiero a Callie y espero ella decida quererme.

* * *

Nota: Gracias por sus buenos comentarios del capitulo anterior, espero este igual sea de su agrado.

Ps: Espero pronto tenerles el siguiente capitulo. Cualquier error es mio


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 22.

Pov. Callie.

La plática con la madre de Arizona fue muy tranquila, hubiese deseado así de fácil pudieran ser las pláticas con mi madre, desde que conozco Arizona lo único que he tenido es apoyo y tranquilidad, ahora su familia es tan amable conmigo cuando recién me conocen, son cariñosos con mi hija y eso roba mi corazón, ellos están sumergidos en su plática, Arizona esta extrañada de nunca haber visto su madre siempre traslada sus cosas de bebe.

* * *

Arizona: Yo nunca había notado todo lo que traías realmente.

Barbara: Cuando Tim creció igual traíamos esas cosas cuando nos movíamos, pero en su momento conocimos una mujer que me ayudó mucho a cuidar de Tim, al tiempo ella salió embarazada de un varoncito, decidí regalarle las cosas de Tim, su cuna y una silla idéntica a esa ambas hechas por tu padre, pero contigo fue más difícil construirlas de cero tu padre estaba más ocupado con el trabajo, así que solo alcanzo hacer la cuna en la que Carol está arriba, esta silla debimos comprarle porque ese modelo me parecía bueno podía acostarles y yo tejer.

Callie: En casa tengo una pero es de las sillas normales, esta se ve muy bonita y lo que usted dice es cierto, no debo cargarle mucho se mal acostumbran.

Barbara: Yo te digo me encanta tenerle en brazos todo el tiempo, pero entendí que mi casa no se limpiaba sola y que nadie nos alimentaba, yo debí hacer las cosas del hogar y con un niño en brazos era imposible.

Daniel: Tus padres te ayudan con la crianza de Carol?

Callie: No señor, prácticamente vivo sola con las personas que trabajan en casa, mi padre me visita cada vez que puede, ya sea por verme o por negocios es el único que viene a Seattle, mi madre ella vive en Miami.

Daniel: Aun eres muy joven para estar sola peor con una niña, pensé tus padres estaban más contigo.

Arizona: Papa por favor..

Callie: No Arizona tranquila, tiene usted razón señor, ´pero he decepcionado a mis padre, ellos no son felices de verme todo el tiempo con un niño en brazos.

Daniel: No tengo idea que paso, pero puedo decirte que en este caso siento fallaron ellos, si uno les enseña a sus hijo bien los educa bien, estas cosas no pasan a temprana edad. Te aconsejo te hagas amiga de tu hija le des confianza, así ella te buscara siempre que necesite un consejo de su madre, se diferente a como fueron contigo.

Callie: Gracias señor, mi propósito es terminar la escuela y luego entrar a la universidad, quiero ser médico, será difícil es una carrera pesada y yo tengo una hija que cuidar, pero sé que por ella lograre realizar lo que me propongo, poder financieramente yo sin ayuda de mi padre levantar a Carol y hacerla una buena mujer algún día.

Barbara: Lo lograras cariño, te lo fijas como una meta y podrás realizarlo, esa hermosa niña es tu motor de vida.

Arizona: Vaya cuanto amor, son tan comprensivo ustedes 2.

Barbara: Arizona cariño has matado el momento.

Arizona: Lo siento, aunque es cierto, ustedes son los padres más amorosos y compresivos que existen, estoy agradecida de que sean mis padres.

Daniel: Y nosotros hoyuelo somos felices de tenerte a ti y a Tim.

Barbara: Ese ruido viene de arriba, donde dejaste el monitor Arizona?

Arizona: Que despistada lo he dejado en la barra de la cocina, voy por él, quizás la niña despertó.

Daniel: Termina de comer, voy yo.

Arizona: Me sorprende tanto su reacción, pensé no se seria molesto o más serio con la situación.

Barbara: Cariño tras ese roble cara seria, se encuentra un gran hombre, él no va juzgar a Callie, como lo ha dicho ella y Carol son las menos culpable de todo.

Arizona: Por cierto, Callie no me has dicho nada de Isabel.

Callie: Cierto, me dijo el estado de su madre es delicado, tuvo un pre infarto y ella quiere estar con ella, veré mas tarde como conseguir una niñera, aunque desearía Emma estuviera en Seattle.

Barbara: Callie si necesitas mire a Carol mañana, yo no tendría problema, ya tiene donde dormir has traído algunas cosas de ella, lo único extra que necesito es ropa extra de la que ella ya trae, pobre pasar todo el día con lo mismo.

Callie: Eso sería mucho abuso de mi parte dejarle de nuevo aquí.

Barbara: No es abuso, yo me estoy ofreciendo, disfrute de su compañía hoy, Daniel ha pasado ocupado, está aquí porque está esperando el nuevo piso este seco y listo para seguir en otras cosas.

Arizona: Di que sí, Carol se queda aquí y yo obtengo un aventón a clases.

Callie: Claro te conviene ella este aquí, usted es de confianza Barbara por eso acepto ella se quede aquí, aunque me gustaría pagarle por ellos, yo a Isabel ..

Barbara: Para Callie, respira un poco, solo son 2 días, aunque ser la niñera de esa hermosa niña siempre, para mí no sería problema, pero no sea ridícula cual pagar.

Callie: Las niñeras cobran, así que yo deseo hacerlo por favor aceptarlo, pago 100 dólares el día de Isabel.

Barbara: Vale yo cobro 50.

Callie: 80

Barbara: 30

Callie: Sabe que está disminuyendo no aumentando?

Arizona: Esa es la idea, al final no terminaras pagando, le conozco es una estrategia.

Callie: Por favor Barbara, acepte el dinero, 60 le parece bien?

Barbara: Dejémoslo en 20 ni tu ni yo ganamos.

Callie: Vale 50 última palabra.

Barbara: Vez termino siendo lo que yo dije, lo acepto con la condición de ser usado en cualquier emergencia que Carol necesite, porque de verdad Callie no es necesario.

Callie: Gracias por todo lo que han hecho.

Daniel: Alguien despertó, creo está sucio su pañal, eso le despertó.

Arizona: Ven aquí pequeña olorosa, yo te cambio.

Barbara: Se les ve tan bien juntas.

Callie: Seria mucho abuso, si mañana invito Arizona a salir por la tarde luego del almuerzo, para que conozca la "Space Needle", mi padre tiene contactos y puedo llevar Arizona para un recorrido privado.

Barbara: No tengo problema alguno, siempre que la cuides todo está bien, por cierto le gustan las sorpresas, solo como dato te lo digo.

Callie: Entiendo perfecto.

Arizona: Mira que linda ella, se deja dar besos.

Callie: Solo de ti, bueno creo ahora de tu familia, ella no le gusta ser muy besada, Emma e Isabel lo intentan pero ella llora.

Arizona: Ella sabe quién la quiere más, cierto hermosa niña.

Callie: Bueno ya les hemos dado muchas molestias, yo tengo algo que arreglar para mañana, además de organizar todo para mañana levantarnos temprano y no volver a llegar tarde.

Arizona: Buuuu Callie aguafiestas, si nosotras estamos cómodas.

Callie: Si pero yo tengo cosas que organizar, tu estudiar, mañana nos veras demasiado.

Arizona: Vale tu ganas, te ayudo llevándola al camioneta, tu encárgate del resto.

Callie: Vaya cuanta amabilidad de tu parte.

Barbara: Callie cariño solo llévate el bolso y obvio el asiento para carro, no tiene caso te lleves y traigas el coche.

Callie: Perfecto, nuevamente muchas gracias Barbara, señor Robbins gracias también.

Daniel: Son bienvenidas a esta casa siempre.

Callie: Muchas gracias, nos vemos mañana.

Barbara: Nos vemos querida.

Arizona: Vaya pensamos jamás saldrías, muchos abrazos y besos.

Callie: Te quejas mucho no crees, hazte a un lado para que pueda poner el asiento.

Arizona: Carol te das cuenta como me trata tu madre, me has mordido.

Callie: Te morderé de verdad, creo te gustara.

Arizona: Muy graciosa, nos vemos princesa, no me extrañes mucho te veré mañana.

Callie: Gracias por todo lo que has hecho hoy, te debo una muy grande y espero saberlo recompensar.

Arizona: Ya lo has hecho estando aquí con esta hermosa niña, disfrute de este momento con ustedes 2, pero bueno ya vete así pasan más rápido las horas y pronto estarán de regreso.

Callie: No querías nos fuéramos, ahora me estas corriendo.

Arizona: Adiós te quiero hermosa, adiós Calliope.

Callie: Cuidado y se te sale mucho el cariño por mí, pero bueno adiós descansa un poco, te veré mañana.

* * *

Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla de Arizona, estábamos en su casa y aunque quisiera sentir sus labios, tener a sus padres en la puerta vaya que no anima a nadie, ha sido un gran día, los padres de Arizona fueron demasiado amables, Carol y yo nos sentimos bienvenidas, de camino a casa Carol se quedó dormida, pero despertó al llegar le di una ducha rápida para que pueda comer y dormir tranquila y fresca. Realice unas llamadas y conseguí el pequeño paseo en "Space Needle", quiero ir de a poco mostrándole Arizona lo que es Seattle, podría ser como una primera cita, concéntrate Callie cual cita, bueno ustedes entenderán mis nervios, es la primera vez que saldremos solas, me pongo a organizar algunas cosas de Carol, como ropa, pañales, pequeños juguetes y en especial el mono de peluche que hoy lo olvide, Carol está profundamente dormida, eso me da tiempo de ducharme y poder estudiar un poco para luego dormir, ya espero con ansias sea mañana.

Puse mi alarma una hora antes de lo que normalmente despierto, pero como Carol durmió profundo y no me despertó pude descansar bien, me desperté en cuanto la alarma sonó, me doy una ducha y me pongo algo rápido y solo guardo una blusa extra para mi salida con Arizona luego, no creo necesitar cambiarme toda así que con la blusa basta. Me pongo para ir a clases un pantalón jeans todo roto y recogido del ruedo, que moda más loca las de ahora pero vaya que se ven bien, una blusa de botones igual jeans manga larga, vans animal print y decidí dejar mi melena suelta y un maquillaje ligero para luego solo retocarlo para salir. Voy por Carol por suerte estaba ya despertando busco que ponerle mientras ella despierta para darle su ducha vestirle, darle su jugo y salir para casa de los Robbins.

Una vez que le doy su baño, le visto con una blusa blanca con rayas azules y una corona dorada en el centro, un pantaloncito gris, suéter gris y un gorro gris, algo abrigada por lo que en la madrugada estuvo lloviendo y al salir el clima ha de ser un poco frio para ella. Le doy su jugo y misteriosamente no se durmió creo sabe en casa no estará, subo las cosas a la camioneta y acomodo a Carol en su asiento y manejo directo a casa de los Robbins, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando estoy parqueando en casa de Arizona, agarro el bolso y bajo a Carol, aun despierta en su silla. Al tocar el timbre abre una rubia linda con una gran sonrisa, Arizona traía su melena rubia suelta con ondas, una camisa de tirantes blanca con rayas negras, uno de sus tantos mini short, me pregunto cuántos tiene, los complemento con unos Adidas blancas y su maquillaje natural.

* * *

Arizona: Buenos días, vas a quedarte viéndome o vas a pasar?

Callie: Buenos días a ti también, que amable amaneces.

Arizona: Ven aquí princesa, que linda estas hoy, aunque muy abrigada no crees?

Callie: Y tu muy destapada no crees? Arizona paso lloviendo en la madrugada y no quiero ella se enferme de sacarla del calor de su casa al cima un poco frio de la calle.

Arizona: Buen punto, pero ya está pasando el buen clima, pasa mi madre está en la cocina, esa mujer pasa siempre ahí.

Callie: Hola Barbara, buenos días.

Barbara: Buenos días Callie, hola hermosa bienvenida a casa de nuevo.

Callie: He traído todo lo que creo es necesario, también unos pequeños juguetes que quizás le distraigan, su mono favorito también ayer lo dejamos milagro no lloro por él, debido que desde que Arizona se lo dio, no lo suelta

Barbara: Siéntate y tú también Arizona, pásame a esta niña y desayunen tranquilas, mientras tu y yo vamos a decirle a Daniel has llegado.

Arizona: Vaya que me siento remplazada, todo es Carol ahora, está mal sentir celos?

Callie: Come creo eso te hace hablar locuras temprano. Por cierto puedo pedirte un favor?

Arizona: Hasta 2.

Callie: Con uno basta, traje una blusa extra para más tarde, podrías ponerle en tu closet así no se arruga por favor.

Arizona: Claro termino de desayunar y subo por mi bolso y de paso la dejo ahí.

Callie: Gracias.

* * *

Cuando terminamos de desayunar Arizona corre a su habitación, yo me dirijo hacia la puerta así voy adelantándome a la camioneta para ir a clases, la escucho gritar "Mama ya nos vamos" y sale de su casa con una gran sonrisa, sube y se coloca el cinturón pregunta si puede colocar música y le digo que sí, comienza a zona "Maps" de "Maroon5" y ella va cantando, comienzo a pensar amaneció con demasiada energía.

Llegamos a la escuela, nos dirigimos al salón pasamos realizando trabajos y algunas explicaciones, en la segunda hora tuvimos las calificaciones de nuestras pruebas, que la de Arizona y mía fue perfecta 10/10, la de teddy casi perfecta 9/10 y el pobre Mark 8/10 nada mal la verdad, Arizona estaba feliz, a la hora del descanso Mark y teddy dijeron tenían algo que hacer pero comienzo a pensar que lo que tenían que hacer era juntos, así que era el momento perfecto para invitar a salir Arizona, debido que estaremos solas en el descanso me dará menos pena preguntarle que teniendo a los otros 2 pendientes de si la embarro. Ambas pedimos una ensalada y té helado, ahora entiendo Arizona por qué come esto en el descanso el desayuno me dejo llenísima, ayer almorcé con los Robbins así que se cómo es la cosa a esa hora es mejor comer ligero en el descanso.

* * *

Callie: Queria preguntarte algo.

Arizona: Es un aviso o realmente vas a preguntarme, porque estas nerviosa.

Callie: Nunca he invitado a salir a alguien.

Arizona: Vale ahora me lo estas pidiendo o notificando lo haras.

Callie: Basta Arizona, no ayudas lo haces apropósito.

Arizona: Es divertido tu siempre te burlas de mi, pero esta bien no te molesto, ahora dime lo que quieres preguntar.

Callie: Quieres salir conmigo esta tarde?

Arizona: Como una salida normal o es un cita?

Callie: Tienes que hacerlo todo difícil, como una cita, feliz?

Arizona: Claro que quiero ir a una cita contigo Calliope, a donde iremos?

Callie: Es una sorpresa, llegamos almorzar con tus padre puedo ver a Carol y luego salimos, solo cámbiate la blusa si quieres, eso hare yo.

Arizona: Estas loca, es mi primera cita, me cambiare toda, tu está bien solo la blusa, aunque me gusta como luces hoy.

Callie: Deja de coquetear.

Arizona: Te gusta acéptalo, te pones roja.

Callie: No lo haga, basta no hagas esos ojos.

Arizona: Cuales ojos, no he hecho nada, ellos vienen pegados a mi rostro.

Callie: Bueno deja de pestañear, termina de comer.

Arizona: Eres muy mandona, eres así en todo?

Callie: Basta Arizona, sé a dónde quieres llagar no voy a caer.

Arizona: Aburrida.

Callie: Lo soy, come así nos vamos a clases, recuerda así más rápido pasa el tiempo.

* * *

Mala idea realmente ella comió todo rápido, me llevo casi arrastrando a clases, decía que así se iba más rápido el tiempo, ella es tan tierna y loca a la vez, en la clases no dejaba de enviarme texto insistiendo donde íbamos, pero les ignore y ella me hacía caras y pucheros para que le contestara, pero solo leía sus textos sin contestar, al final de la otra clases ella estaba demasiado inquieta, cuando termino la clase dijo a Mark y teddy adiós por las 2 y nos fuimos directo al parqueo, al llegar a casa apuraba a su madre diciéndole tenía hambre que necesitaba comer ya, era tan lindo verla parecía una niña de 5 años que le habías prometido llevarla a la feria.

Almorzamos tranquilamente, Carol estaba en brazos de Arizona mientras el almuerzo, cuando su padre termino se ofreció a tenerle mientras nosotras terminábamos le dio el biberón y la acomodo en la silla, se quedó dormida en menos de nada, la fue a colocar en la cuna y el bajo a seguir pintando en el sótano, Barbara limpiaba todo mientras Arizona me arrastro hasta su habitación me entrego mi blusa y prácticamente me corrió de su habitación, dijo me cambiara donde estaba Carol pero sin hacer ruido para no despertarle.

* * *

Pov. Arizona

Desde que desperté supe sería un buen día, pese a ello no use nada tan llamativo para ir a clases, era como si mi sexto sentido me dijera no era necesario en el momento, ver a Callie entrar a casa con Carol me emociono mucho y además era nuestro primer desayuno juntas, lo se me paso de babas, pero que hago si esa chica es la que me gusta y todo esto es nuevo pero emocionante, a eso agréguenle que Callie me invitara a salir, sé que le moleste mucho pero era debido a mis nervios, mientras más le bromeaba más me calmaba para no saltarle encima, ahora estoy aquí en mi habitación arreglándome realmente para ella, quiero ir bonita, no es una cena elegante solo es una salida, pero quiero ir bien, solo que me cambiara la blusa está loca, como si no me conoce pensar me iría a una cita a como andaba, ella anda muy bien pero yo no lo era. Me coloque una camisa blanca con mangas negras, una falda talle alto con plisadas algo corta, utilice calcetas hasta la rodilla blanca con líneas negras, Adidas blancas y lo termine con mi cabello muy arreglado en ondas, retoque mi maquillaje utilice un labial un poco más rosa que el de la mañana, agarre una de mis gafas de sol y mi bolso azul. Cuando salí decidí ir por Callie a la habitación de Carol, espera he dicho habitación de Carol he asumido es de ella, pero bueno no es relevante comienzo a creer si mi madre le cuida esa será su habitación. Cuando entro Callie ya no está, será que yo dilate mucho o ella realmente no se haría mucha cosa, le di un beso en la mejilla a Carol y decidí bajar, mi madre y Callie estaban en la sala platicando, cuando mi madre me vio sonrió eso hizo girar la vista de Callie a las escaleras.

Ella traía lo mismo de la mañana a diferencia de la camisa, seguía siendo una jeans pero sin mangas y de las que se amarra permitiendo ver todo su abdomen y esa piel latina, ni se te ocurra babear contrólate Arizona, ella se levantó hacia las escaleras traía un bolso negro "Michael Kors", las gafas metidas en la bolsa de su pantalón, me tendió la mano a lo cual sonreí, estaba realmente soñando con todo lo que estaba pasando, se giró así mi madre le dijo que cualquier cosa nos llamara que volveríamos temprano. No me dio tiempo de nada cuando vi íbamos camino a su camioneta, subimos y comenzó a correr el tiempo de nuestra cita.

* * *

Callie: Creo olvide decirte que estas linda.

Arizona: Gracias, pero tu estas hermosa Calliope, pero bien a dónde vamos.

Callie: Ja buen intento, no porque me alagues te diré, es sorpresa relájate y disfruta de nuestra primera salida.

* * *

Ella me sonrió y apretó mi mano, y sentí como electricidad correrme por el cuerpo, encendió la camioneta y arranco, a donde sea que vayamos sé que será una linda tarde con Calliope.

* * *

Nota: Me da gusto poder haber actualizado 3 días seguido, en lo personal me siento cómoda con estas ultimas 3 publicaciones, los últimos 2 capítulos han gustado mucho y gracias por sus comentarios, espero este sea igual de su agrado.

Ps: Ya sea aquí o en instagram díganme un poco que les gustaría pasara en esta primera cita.

Pss: Cualquier error es mio, miren las descripciones de lo que usan en Instagram " Calzona_Stronger"


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 23

Pov. Arizona.

Durante un momento íbamos en un silencio cómodo, podía sentir en ocasiones la mirada de Callie, pero cuando me giraba a verle ella miraba hacia el camino, así que decidí poner la radio, no importa lo que sonara pero eso quizás relajaba nuestras mentes, yo estaba un poco nerviosa y puedo sentir Callie va igual, cuando enciendo la radio suena "Rihanna - Bitch Better Have My Money" Callie al escuchar la música asumo yo por ello soltó una carcajada, que me asusto debido al silencio y a su reacción tan de un momento a otro.

* * *

Arizona: Que?

Callie: Nada.

Arizona: Vamos, dime.

Callie: No dejas de sorprenderme, no pensé escuchabas ese tipo de música, vaya al inicio pensé ella la encendió y eso sonaba y ya está, pero al ver que no la cambiaste significa la música no te desagrada.

Arizona: Escucho música de todo tipo, así que no te sorprendas Calliope, ya vamos a llegar?

Callie: Dios! Espero Carol no sea como tu cada que vayamos algún lado, no podría con las 2 preguntando siempre cuanto falta para llegar o a dónde vamos.

Arizona: Planes a futuro, vaya tu si sorprendes.

Callie: Cállate!

Arizona: Vale, pero ya lo has dicho y fuiste tú y no yo.

Callie: Hacia donde nos dirigimos estaremos un momento no mucho, luego te llevare a comer algo.

Arizona: Vale eso ya es más de lo que has dicho antes.

* * *

Seguimos con el radio prendido el tiempo que faltaba para llegar, una vez que Callie aparco la camioneta entendí a dónde íbamos, conocería junto a Callie ""Space Needle", estaba muy emocionada, sé que dije quería venir aquí con Callie y Carol, pero no me quejo de venir solas, ya tomaremos a Carol para un paseo pronto, cuando más nos acercábamos mire una gran fila para poder subir y poder observar la vista, no sé cuánto nos tomara esto, no sé qué cara tendría, pero Callie me hablo al oído y dijo "Relájate, no haremos esa fila", comienzo a pensar que Callie ya se había encargado de todo, en el aspecto que no solo fue pensar ir a un lugar sino organizar bien nuestra primera cita y espero no la última. Nos dirigimos a la entrada y Callie habla con el de la entrada le da su nombre y le da 2 pases, no sé si consciente o inconsciente ella toma mi mano y me lleva hacia el elevador, durante subíamos sentía el corazón se me saldría del pecho de pensar estaba de la mano de Callie, cuando llegamos por fin al piso que era no pude evitar caminar rápido hacia el vidrio, la vista era hermosa y claro con la emoción no me di cuenta de que había soltado a Callie.

* * *

Callie: La vista es increíble, no es así?

Arizona: Increíble es poco, se mira todo muy bien desde aquí, podrías decirme algunas cosas que se ven desde aquí?

Callie: Aparte que puedes ver el centro de Seattle, eso que ves por allá es los Montes Olímpicos y las Montañas de la cordillera de las Cascadas, eso de allá el Monte Rainier, Monte Baker, allá Elliott Bay y las islas circundantes.

Arizona: Tomare algunas fotos con el móvil, que pena ninguna trajo una cámara o por lo menos una Polaroid, me gustan las instantáneas.

Callie: Vaya entendí bien, olvide traer una cámara debido que yo si sabía a dónde íbamos.

Arizona: No quise decir eso, me gusta viniéramos aquí, pero igual espero no sea la última vez, la próxima estaremos preparadas igual para ir al ferri.

Callie: Si la próxima estaremos más preparadas.

Arizona: Ven aquí, ponte más cerca de mí y sacamos una foto juntas que se pueda medio ver nuestro hermoso fondo.

Callie: Espera, Joven perdone podría sacarnos una foto?

Chico: Claro, pueden ponerse juntas del lado izquierdo así les saldrá una buena vista detrás de ustedes. Listo aquí la tienen.

Arizona: Gracias, déjame verla Calliope, wow mira la vista, me encanta como quedo este lugar es muy lindo.

Callie: Ven aquí junto a mi sacare una foto de las 2 juntas.

Arizona: Esa no había sido mi idea inicial?

Callie: Pero ya que el chico no dejaba de comerte con los ojos, aproveche para que nos tomara una.

Arizona: Cualquiera pensaría estabas celosa, con razón me apretaste más hacia ti.

Callie: Cállate! Yo no estaba celosa.

Arizona: Vale Calliope como tú digas, toma ahora la foto tú.

* * *

Callie tomo una foto con su móvil, para poder salir las 2 y debido a la diferencia de estaturas debía pegarme mucho a Callie, cosa que disfrute y no la sentí tensa con mi cercanía, en un impulso me puse más en punta y darle un beso en la mejilla a Callie y le susurre un "Gracias" sé que ella saco foto de ese momento, me volteo a ver sonrió y cogió mi mano de nuevo, nos dirigimos al elevador para volver a la camioneta imagino. No sé porque la siento tan relajada en esta salida, yo soy la que está muriendo del nervio cuando se supone soy yo la que está en su zona de confort, recordar me podrán gustar las chicas pero igual todo esto es nuevo, las salidas y estar tan cómoda con una chica. Efectivamente nos dirigimos hacia la camioneta, subimos me coloco el cinturón y ella se sienta con el cuerpo girado hacia mí para hablar.

* * *

Callie: Disfrutaste la primera parte?

Arizona: Estas de broma, claro que si la vista era hermoso, gracias por traerme, ahora dónde vamos?

Callie: Iremos a comer algo son las 4 pm apenas, tenemos tiempo para comer y luego a tu casa, no quiero abusar de la generosidad de tu madre.

Arizona: Ella está feliz, le encanta Carol y a mí me encanta que este en casa, poco lograba verla solo por las fotos que tú me enviabas, ahora puedo verle antes de ir a clases y luego al volver.

Callie: Isabel me envió un mensaje, su madre aún sigue enferma y Emma regresa hasta la otra semana, así que tomare la oferta de tu madre de cuidar a Carol.

Arizona: Yay! Me parece increíble, será permanente?

Callie: No lo sé, quizás solo mientras la madre de Isabel se mejora, tu madre es muy linda persona, pero es abuso ya dejarle el cuido de Carol permanente.

Arizona: Ella se ofreció, tu no se lo has pedido Calliope, le pedimos una vez y ella luego se ofreció a ser su niñera, solo piénsalo y habla con ella, las he visto se comunican muy bien.

Callie: Tu madre me hace sentir cómoda, siento puedo hablar con ella, tienes suerte con esos padres amorosos que te han tocado.

Arizona: Mis abuelos son igual a ella, pronto vendrán para pocos días como 4, luego volverán hasta agosto, ya sabes por mi cumpleaños.

Callie: Espero conocerles.

Arizona: No tengas duda de ello, quiero te conozcan y a Carol, esa niña será muy consentida esos días, sobraran brazos en que andar.

Callie: Ella se a enamorado de los Robbins.

Arizona: Y los Robbins de ella, ya vamos a llegar?

Callie: Te habías dilatado en preguntar, si vez ahí de frente es donde vamos.

Arizona: Oh dios! Callie es una de esas cafeterías como en la película de vaselina.

Callie: Porque no me extraña con que lo has comparado, si lo es, no estás tan acorde al lugar, pobre Arizona no trae un traje como los de vaselina.

Arizona: Ja Ja me matas de risa, pero en serio Callie ese estilo de cafetería son mi muerte, son todos clásicos y bonitos, vaya aparca ya quiero ver su interior.

Callie: Quien es la mandona ahora?

Arizona: Vale lo acepto, pero es que ya quiero ver su interior.

Callie: Vamos adentro, se te encantara.

* * *

Caminamos hacia la entrada, a la derecha de la puerta estaba un sofá que era la parte trasera de los coches de esos años, una barra y asientos altos, por si deseabas comer afuera, pero yo moría por ver el interior, cuando entre y mire toda la pared decorada con discos y cuando mire el toca disco morí, quería correr y ver que podía poner, parecía una niña entrando a Disney, Callie escogió excelentes lugares para este día, decidimos sentarnos en los sofá, habían mesas y otra barra adentro, pero esos sofá rojos se miraban súper cómodos, el mesero se acercó y nosotras nos tomamos el tiempo de ver el menú, sobre todo yo era la primera vez que estaba aquí, decidí comer una Hamburguesa y papas con una soda, Callie en cambio pidió un Hot-Dog con papas y soda igual, el mesero se fue y era un buen momento para hablar, además el lugar era tranquilo y pienso que por la hora había poca gente, de noche ha de ser increíble.

* * *

Arizona: Gracias por esta invitación, se ve que te has tomado el tiempo de planearla bien.

Callie: Quería disfrutaras de este día, esto es nuevo para mí Ari, con George todo era como a la fuerza, pocas veces salíamos solo y disfrutar de una conversación o una película, siempre estábamos rodeados de todos los chicos, contigo aunque estemos con Mark y Teddy aun siento tu estas pendiente de mí. Perdona que tonta mencionar en la primera cita al ex.

Arizona: No seas tonta Calliope, sabes que es lo que me gusta de ti que eres muy abierta, que expones tus sentimientos y eso es lo que nos ayudara en mucho tener una buena comunicación, la verdad estoy disfrutando contigo y mucho, a como si hubieras escogió irse a sentar en una banca del parque sería igual, debido que no importa donde estemos tú estás conmigo. Tienes razón en que esto es nuevo, la única diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo sé que es lo que quiero y lo que quiero, eres tú, me gustan las chicas sí, pero nunca he estado con nadie, jamás he tenido novio o novia, nunca he estado tan cerca de alguien como contigo.

Callie: Siempre me he sentido cómoda a tu lado, siento que estas aquí conmigo por una buena razón, eso me hace pensar en que no debería dejar pasar el tiempo y aceptar lo que se me da, Arizona no quiero ir rápido contigo, fui muy rápida antes y ya vez como termino.

Arizona: Tienes razón no estoy lista para que le demos un hermano o hermana a Carol.

Callie: Dios! Ponte seria, me refiero a que yo quiero poder ir a pasos de bebe contigo, quiero disfrutar del tiempo que pasamos juntas, de esas pequeñas conversaciones que salen, de poder llevarte al cine o estrenar el que tu padre quiere tener en casa, quiero eso que me parece ser una relación normal.

Arizona: Quiero lo mismo Callie, podemos ir a tu ritmo, igual yo tampoco quiero correr, quiero disfrutar lo que cada día nos ira brindando, me encanta saber tu existes y que Carol esta también, me encanta la relación que va naciendo entre mi madre y tú, dios! Siento no puedo pedir más de lo que se me está dando.

* * *

Fuimos interrumpidas un momento por el mesero, todo se miraba muy rico, caímos en un momento muy cómodo, hablando de todo y nada, le dimos una pausa a lo que queríamos, creo es mejor comer y hablar cualquier cosa en este momento, para seguir con lo que nos importa luego más calmadas. Esa sonrisa del rostro de Callie era tan grande, me dejaba ver lo feliz que estaba, yo comienzo a pensar que si sigo con esta sonrisa demasiado amplia me comenzara a doler la cara, le di varios manotazos a Callie cuando robaba algunas de mis papas cuando termino las de ella, al término de comer pidió 2 malteadas, me dejo escoger el sabor y fueron de fresa, me conto algunas historias divertidas de ella y Mark, ellos han sido amigos desde niños junto a Addison, ella no vive actualmente en Seattle esta en LA. Antes de que nos llevaran las malteadas, llevaba rato aguantándome las ganas de ir a poner algo de música, Callie me dijo que fuera, puse 2 canciones de "AbbA", es un grupo musical que le encanta a mi abuela Lorelai, "Waterloo" y "Mamma Mia". Callie se reía porque yo cante cada una, la verdad disfruto esa música, me recuerda el tiempo con mis abuelos, igual a mi madre le encantan. Al terminar las malteadas me ofrecí a pagar con Callie, pero ella dijo que no, ella había invitado ella pagaba.

Si me conocen no les sorprenderá que hice a Callie sacarme unas fotos, lo se volveremos no es cosa que solo estaba abierto por hoy, pero he disfrutado mucho de esto, el año anterior había sido un infierno para mí, no salir no tener amigos, aquí todo es diferente. El chico de la puerta nos sacó 2 fotos juntas en la entrada y en el sofá de la salida, cuando íbamos de regreso a casa a eso de las 6pm, el tiempo se nos fue volando que no nos dimos cuenta habíamos estado 2 horas en ese lugar, era un poco egoísta de mi parte querer permanecer un tiempo más a solas con Callie, pero debíamos volver la niña aún estaba en mi casa y Callie debe manejar hasta su casa, pero como si leía mi pensamiento la vía aparcar en un parque y me dijo camináramos un poco, yo feliz me baje a seguir disfrutando de mi tiempo con ella.

* * *

Callie: Sentémonos aquí un rato, quiero hablar contigo.

Arizona: Soy toda oídos, de que quieres hablar?

Callie: De nosotras, hacia dónde vamos?

Arizona: Yo iría a donde tú quieras ir, pero mentiría al decirte ser amigas está bien, o sea está bien pero al saber tú lo que yo siento por ti y creo no te soy indiferente, es difícil pensar que solo seremos amigas.

Callie: Arizona yo no estoy sola, yo tengo una hija y en cualquier relación ella viene conmigo, tú tienes 16 años, no tienes por qué tener una obligación a esta edad.

Arizona: Y tu si la tienes? No seas absurda Callie, no existe la edad indicada para serlo, solo se es, me encanta Carol, sé que tienes una hija la cual me gusta mucho y sé que ustedes 2 vienen en el mismo paquete, si estoy contigo, estoy con ella eso no cambiara lo que pase entre las 2.

Callie: Eres muy dulce, me hubiese gustado conocerte desde antes.

Arizona: Aun no es tarde para ello, me gustas Callie y mucho.

Callie: Y tú a mi pequeña Mickey.

Arizona: Voy hacer una lista de todos los apodos que me has puesto, luego te digo cual es mi favorito.

Callie: Venga vamos a ver a Carol, le extraño.

Arizona: La próxima vez tiene que venir con nosotras, eso si necesitamos llevar una cámara, cuando tengas tiempo acompáñame al centro quiero comprarme una, en la mudanza perdí la mía.

Callie: Vale iremos pronto por una, vamos es hora de llevarte a casa también a ti.

* * *

Callie volvió a sostener mi mano, no había dejado la camioneta muy lejos así que el momento duro poco, nos dirigimos a mi casa con música alta que había en la radio reíamos y disfrutábamos la una de la otra, al llegar a casa mi madre estaba en la sala jugando en el sofá con Carol y el mono de peluche que yo le había dado. Ella llevaba otra ropa, mi madre le había cambiado pero lo que llamo la atención tanto mía como de Callie, fueron los zapatos tejidos, ella llevaba una blusita blanca, un short celeste y volviendo a los zapatos tejidos eran verdes con una flor como crema, sabia eso era cosa de mi madre.

* * *

Barbara: Mira princesa quienes han vuelto a casa.

Callie: Hola cariño, mama te extrañaba, bueno Ari también.

Arizona: Vaya ya iba a reclamar, claro que extrañe a esta hermosa niña, que me comeré a besos.

Callie: No la babes mucho.

Arizona: Yo no babeo, bueno al menos tú no te has quejado de ello directamente.

Callie: Dios Arizona! Tu madre está aquí.

Barbara: Arizona compórtate, has hecho sonrojar a Callie, aunque ya me sentía mal, pensé que mi hija no era como su padre.

Arizona: A que te refieres?

Barbara: El nunca perdió la oportunidad de por lo menos conseguir un pequeño besito.

Arizona: Dios Mama! Guárdate los detalles.

Callie: Ja ahora quien es la sonrojada?

Arizona: No es chistoso Calliope.

Callie: Pues a mí sí me lo parece, por cierto y estos bonitos zapatos de donde salieron?

Barbara: Alguien olvido traer zapatos hoy, por suerte aun no camina, por cierto esta pronto a decir mama.

Callie: Como lo sabes?

Barbara: por su edad, y porque balbucea "Ma" no muy claro pero lo hace, así inicio Tim.

Callie: Arizona no?

Barbara: No, ella dijo primero Papa y Luego Mono, la llevamos al Zoológico y Tim no dejaba de decir mira Zona los monitos, así que fue lo que le llamo más la atención y su hermano nos pidió darle dinero para comprarle un mono de peluche a su pequeña hermana, Arizona estaba de la misma edad de Carol.

Callie: Vaya de ahí la cosa por los monos, Carol duerme con él, desde que Arizona se lo dio ella siempre lo mantiene en su regazo.

Barbara: Lo note ella un momento agarra las sonaja y cositas así que trajiste, pero es el mono el que aprieta a su cuerpo.

Arizona: Vaya ya quiero escucharla decir mama, verdad pronto dirás Mama señorita? Repite Ma-Ma.

Callie: No espero la hora en poder escucharla decirme así.

Barbara: Es un lindo momento, el corazón se te hincha de emoción.

Callie: Es tarde debemos irnos a casa, iré a recoger mi blusa y las cosas de Carol, bueno en el bolso llevare solo su ropa sucia y traerle mañana zapatos.

Arizona: Te acompaño ve subiendo, mama puedes tenerle.

Barbara: Si eres una Robbins y una hija de tu padre, sabes que hacer cierto?

Arizona: Dios mama! Compórtate.

* * *

Mi madre se pasa, vaya la amo pero no mira la raya del límite, se va por la borda, entro a la habitación de invitados y Callie está guardando la ropa de la niña y su blusa, yo entro cierro la puerta y quedo apoyada en ella esperando Callie se gire. Callie se gira con una sonrisa, me dirijo hacia ella el espacio entre las 2 es corto.

* * *

Arizona: Este día ha sido increíblemente bueno, desayunamos juntas, nos fuimos juntas y volvimos juntas de clases, luego esta cita ha sido increíble, podría acostumbrarme a esto sabes.

Callie: Yo también podría acostumbrarme a esto contigo.

Arizona: Iremos a tu ritmo Callie, pero quiero decir por lo menos intente ganarme a esa hermosa chica.

Callie: Yo igual quiero intentarlo, no será quizás fácil, pero quiero probar esto contigo, tú me haces feliz, me haces sonreír, haces feliz a mi hija y eso a cualquier madre enamora.

Arizona: Ambas son importantes para mí, las quiero conmigo.

Callie: Y nosotras te queremos a ti, Dios! Me haces ser tan cursi.

Arizona: No te hago tú ya eres así, Callie, estaría mal si te digo que he esperado el término de esta cita para ver si logro un beso tuyo?

* * *

Ella no contesto, se limitó a sonreír y coloco sus manos en mi rostro, tenía una amplia sonrisa que me hacía perderme en el momento, sabía lo que venía, iba a tener ese beso por el que moría en darle, yo cerré un poco más las distancias colocando mis manos en su cintura, podía sentir su suave piel entre mis manos, ella se iba inclinando hacia mí y ambas cerramos los ojos en espera del contacto, cuando nuestros labios se tocaron sentí como una energía recorría mi cuerpo y al sentir la piel de Callie sabia ella lo sentía también, comenzó un beso lento y tierno, ella se despegó un poco y apoyo su frente a la mía, abrimos los ojos y nos quedamos un momento viéndonos y con una sonrisa que no abandonaba nuestros rostros.

Me incline buscando sus labios, pero era diferente, más lleno de emoción más con ganas de explorar, lo que comenzó lento se había vuelto más apasionado, la lengua de Callie pedía permiso para entrar rosando mis labios, obvio el acceso lo tuvo, hubo un momento en el que luchábamos por controlar el momento una de nosotras, pero era imposible ese beso de Callie tenía mucho dominio en mí y me deje guiar por sus labios. Al necesitar un poco de aire nos separamos pero ella me atrajo así ella en un abrazo, nos quedamos un momento así, le sonreí y cogí el bolso y con la otra mano su mano, nos dirijamos a buscar a Carol, creo el beso lo decía todo no necesitábamos hablar más, el beso y esa sonrisa en su rostro me hacían sentir segura.

Callie se despidió de abrazo de mi madre, le agradeció por los zapatos de la niña y agarro a Carol, se dirigió a la puerta, yo llevaba el bolso de la niña y el bolso de clases de Callie, coloque el asiento de Carol y la tome de brazos de Callie, le puse todas sus correítas de seguridad le di muchos besos y cerré la puerta, me dirigí al lado del conductor donde Callie estaba de pie, aun no se había metido en la camioneta, las palabras ya iban a sobrar así que solo le di un último beso y ella subió a su camioneta, las vi arrancar y me metí a mi casa hasta que perdí de vista el vehículo. Lo malo de todo mi madre en la ventana, Dios! Hoy no me la quito de encima. Al rato recibí un mensaje de texto de Callie diciendo había llegado bien y que nos mirábamos mañana, le conteste que gracias por todo pero sobre todo por ese maravilloso beso, dijo que lo disfruto y que no esperaba fuera el ultimo y nos dijimos buenas noches, esa noche dormí con la sonrisa más grande que pude poner en mi rostro.

* * *

Nota: Bueno lo que muchos querían leer, las chicas han tenido su primera cita y el beso que todos querían hahahah, todos ustedes son muy románticos y espero la cita lo fuera un poco, veremos que viene para esta naciente relación.

Ps: La info de la "Space Needle" salida un poco de google, el lugar donde ellas comieron ya les muestro fotos en Instagram, el lugar existe en mi país, Aquí en Nicaragua encuentran ese sitio se llama "Dinner".

Pss: Gracias por leer y sus buenos comentarios siempre, cualquier error es mio.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 24.

Pov. Callie

Ha sido un día increíble, creo nunca me había sentido tan feliz, mi cita con Arizona salió como esperaba, todo tranquilo y ella disfruto de la salida, al inicio cuando llegamos a la "Space Needle" yo le había agarrado la mano pero no fui consiente de ese movimiento, hasta que sentí apretar su mano en el elevador, luego me di cuenta que era algo que constantemente realice durante nuestra salida, pensé estaría demasiado nerviosa y todo me estaba resultando tranquilo y cómodo, Arizona en ocasiones parece una niña de 5 años, recuerdo su emoción cuando llegamos a comer, pero entendí su punto ella en su anterior escuela la paso fatal, aquí se siente libre.

Miro las fotos en mi móvil y me hace feliz que soy yo quien puso esa gran sonrisa en su rostro, cada que Arizona se abrazaba a mi cintura yo sentía se me ponía la piel de gallina, no soy consciente de si ella lo noto pero creo que sí, tengo la foto de ella cuando me beso la mejilla no podía evitar tomarla, hablando de besos nunca había sentido tanta conexión con alguien, con George paso más que un beso pensé estaba enamorada y que era lo que quería, pero al ver que Arizona con un solo beso me hace sentir única y con esa gran conexión entre las 2, solo me hace pensar que lo vivido antes era solo algo de 2 jóvenes jugando a ser adultos que trajo consecuencias, mi hija es el regalo que la vida me dio, pero comienzo a sentir mi otro regalo está siendo Arizona, ella trae felicidad a mi vida y amor para mí y mi hija, no sabría cómo explicarles todo lo que sentí, era como una electricidad recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, estoy en mi cama a punto de dormir con la sonrisa más tonta que podría tener, será una noche tranquila en la que se dormiré teniendo Arizona en la mente.

* * *

Pov. Arizona.

Hoy me desperté antes de tiempo, quería estar lista cuando Callie y Carol llegaran, ayer fue un día increíble, enamorarme de Callie no me sería difícil, ella es maravillosa y es hermosa, ella tiene dudas por el caso de Carol, pero a como la conocí ahorita pude haberla conocido más adelante y la niña igual estaría, quiero a Carol y cuando te gusta la madre como no te va encantar la hija.

Me tome mi tiempo en la ducha, consentí mi cabello con todo lo que pude, siempre me gusta tenga un olor agradable y sea suave y brillante, al salir me concentre en mi piel con cremas se me hacen sentir una piel hidratada, terminando por mi rostro y haciéndome un maquillaje natural nunca me ha gustado esos maquillajes demasiado fuertes, solo si la ocasión lo amerita, me tome el tiempo de ver que ponerme hoy, termine escogiendo blusa blanca rayas negras, una camisa jeans encima de la que llevo abierta y amarrada a la cintura, una falda negra y unos botines gris. Mi cabello en una coleta medio alta y al frente el flequillo bien arreglado. Bajo ya lista a esperar a Callie, pero aun no llega y si ustedes pudieran ver esa sonrisa maliciosa que tiene mi madre, no les daría ganas de acercársele hoy.

* * *

Barbara: Buenos días cariño, amaneces como feliz hoy?

Arizona: Tu si eres directa no? Mama por favor no me avergüences delante de Calliope.

Barbara: Te avergüenzas sola, uno no puede decirte nada porque te sonrojas.

Arizona: Vale tu ganas, pero si estoy feliz.

Barbara: Cuénteme algo por le menos.

Arizona: Fuimos a la "Space Needle", luego a comer a una cafetería muy linda estilo los 70' o 80' más o menos algo así, caminamos un poco por el parque antes de venir aquí, hablamos y pues creo vamos por buen camino todo despacio.

Barbara: Me da gusto por ti cariño, yo lo único que deseo es tu felicidad, Callie me agrada mucho se ve es buena chica y Carol es divina.

Arizona: Esa niña me enamoro desde la primera vez que la tuve en mis brazos, no sé qué pensara papa, pero lo que puedo decirte es que me gusta Callie y mucho mama, no me importa el hecho de que tenga una hija, me encanta Carol y también le cuidare y protegeré junto a Callie.

Barbara: Cuentan conmigo cariño, tu padre te apoyara, él te ama Ari y él te dejara tomar tus propias decisiones, eres aun una niña pero confiamos en tu buen juicio, debes de cuidarte siempre tu antes de cuidar al resto, sé que Callie te quiere me lo dijo, creo me lo dijo a mi antes que a ti y eso habla bien de ella, me dijo sus miedos y entiendo lo que me dijo y por ello te digo, se paciente.

Arizona: Gracias mama eres la mejor, ese es el ruido de la camioneta han llegado.

Barbara: No corras llevas falda.

* * *

Obvio hice caso omiso a lo último que mi madre grito, salí a toda prisa quería ver a mis chicas favoritas, me dirijo primero a la parte trasera de la camioneta a bajar a Carol, trae un vestidito muy lindo como ella, rosado con gris, zapatitos gris con una mariposa. Cuando la llevo en brazos y agarro su bolso Callie ya nos espera en la entrada, lleva una camisa blanca con rayas negras manga larga al cuerpo, jeans talle alto que marca sus caderas y Adidas blancas, maquillaje natural y su melena con ondas sueltas. Me acerco y ella agarra el bolso de la niña, abre la puerta para mí y en eso mi padre sale del pasillo que dirige al sótano y se acerca a saludar.

* * *

Daniel: Buenos días niñas.

Callie: Buenos días señor Robbins, como va el trabajo en el sótano?

Daniel: Marcha muy bien, por cierto hoy dentro de unas horas Barbara y yo iremos al súper, tenemos que hacer compras para la casa y de igual manera ir a otros lados para comprar cosas que necesito para arreglar el sótano, no te molesta llevemos a Carol cierto?

Callie: Claro que no señor, si a ustedes no les molesta menos a mí, gracias por preguntar.

Daniel: Eres su madre, no queremos abusar, por cierto llamaremos mucho la atención con esta señorita que anda guapa hoy, has desayunado ya Callie?

Callie: Ya señor, igual Carol ha tomado su jugo de cada mañana luego del baño, ella siempre luego de ello duerme, pero parece ya sabe luego de eso salimos de casa así que ya no duerme a esa hora.

Arizona: Siento interrumpirlo, pero Callie llegaremos tarde a clases.

Callie: Tu ya desayunaste?

Arizona: No tengo mucha hambre, llevo estas galletas y jugo, así que vámonos ya.

Callie: Vale pero espérame un momento, bajare el asiento de Carol para tus padres.

* * *

Callie saco el asiento de la niña, mientras yo subía a su camioneta y me colocaba el cinturón, mi madre estaba en la puerta con la niña Callie se despidió de beso y abrazo con ambas, mucha confianza ya, pero bueno se regresa a la camioneta, al subir se coloca el cinturón y se gira para verme antes de arrancar y me dice _"Creo no te di los buenos días, cierto?"_ solo asentí con la cabeza y ella se inclinó y me dio un pequeño beso antes de arrancar, me siento rara siendo yo la tímida en esto, debo de sacarme un poco el nervio y relajarme como ella lo está haciendo.

Al llegar nos fuimos directo al salón, el profesor nos comunicó el día de mañana teníamos libre, todos felices fin de semana largo, pero yo solo pensaba que serían 3 días sin ver a Callie, así que recordé mañana es el cumpleaños de mi padre, no será nada grande solo nosotros 3 pasando juntos y apapachando en su día a papa, le mande un texto a mi madre si Callie y Carol podía pasar con nosotros y ella contesto rápido que ella y papa estaban de acuerdo, que la verdad ella daba por hecho Callie y Carol estarían, siempre mi madre va por delante.

Estamos ya en el descanso platicando con teddy, cuando Mark aparece y le pregunta a Callie si pueden hablar, ella le dice que si me sonríe y se va con el dejándome sola con teddy, comienzo a pensar que Mark necesita a Callie pero se trata de teddy y por eso se van hablar aparte.

* * *

Callie: Bien, que pasa?

Mark: Me bese con Teddy.

Callie: Y yo Arizona, pero que es lo malo?

Mark: Espera te has besado con Blondie, así beso, lengua y la mano corre por aquí y allá?

Callie: Así ha sido tu beso con Teddy y eso te trauma?

Mark: Salimos a comer algo, luego la estaba dejando en su casa, antes de bajarse nos besamos, pero un beso de los de aquellos que te calientas tanto que necesitas oxígeno, pues ella inicio el beso de nuevo pero sentí algo estaba reaccionando en mí y decidí cortar el beso, le dije que debíamos ir despacio y ella dijo vale y se bajó. Que pasa conmigo Torres?

Callie: Tu Mark Sloan, me está diciendo que no has querido saltar a los huesos de Teddy?

Mark: Me gusta Cal, no quiero arruinarlo.

Callie: Dios! Me sorprendes, debo decirte que me da gusto, debes ir con calma, porque la prisa? si te gusta y le gustas que no hay problemas de esperar un poco, bueno siempre y cuando no te calientes mucho.

Mark: Vaya gracias, cuanta ayuda me das, pero bueno que paso con Blondie?

Callie: Es Arizona, salimos como primera cita ayer, fue increíble y al final pues nos hemos besado 2 beses.

Mark: No que por que la prisa, pero bueno que tal besa?

Callie: Dios Mark! No entrare en detalles.

Mark: Teddy besa muy bien, suave pero luego algo explota y lo quiere todo.

Callie: No voy a caer, solo te diré fue increíble.

Mark: Puff que aburrida eres, vámonos a clases me aburre montón.

* * *

Pov. Callie.

Al entrar al salón veo Arizona hablar con Alex, pero cuando me ve se va directo a la mesa que compartimos, eso es lo que me gusta de este salón, que son mesas para 2, siempre me sentaba sola pero desde hace unos días Ari está a mi lado, en algún momento de la clase me distraía un poco observándola, ella me mando un texto que decía _"No puedes quitar tus ojos de mi ni un momento?"_ decidí ignorarlo. Ella solo sonrió sabía que yo no contestaría, pero quería hacerme saber se da cuenta le miro. Al salir nos dirigimos al parqueo y nos encontramos con Mark y Teddy.

* * *

Teddy: Chicas nos vemos mañana? Podemos ir a casa de Mark algo de pizza, piscina y películas.

Arizona: Yo no puedo, es el cumpleaños de mi papa, quiero hoy ir a comprarle un regalo y quería invitar a Callie.

Mark: Eso descarta a que Callie pueda.

Callie: Lo siento chicos, pero veo ya tengo planes.

Mark: Vale se salvan de mañana, pero el fin de semana no, vamos decir que si?

Callie: Yo no puedo el fin de semana, gracias igual por la invitación.

Teddy: Vamos Callie, porque no puedes? Tienen planes ya ustedes.

Arizona: Algo así, quizás pronto salimos los 4.

Mark: Vamos Teddy, no puedo con tanto rechazo.

Callie: Ya deja las bromas Mark, en serio quizás luego.

Mark: No es broma Callie, pensé que eso de la lejanía había terminado, pero comienzo a creer nos hablas porque Arizona lo hace.

Callie: Para Mark no es así, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, lo siento pero no puedo.

Mark: Importantes cosas, que somos nosotros? el puto entretenimiento de Callie cuando las cosas importantes terminan.

Arizona: Basta Mark, estás hablando por hablar.

Mark: Pensé que había recuperado a mi mejor amiga, pero no solo me estaba utilizando porque no tenía con quien hablar, ve quien te escucha ahora Callie, porque cuando quieras hablar de Arizona nadie te escuchara.

Arizona: Se acabó, quien demonios te crees para gritarle a Calliope, estas siendo absurdo, no tienes ni idea porque ella no puede, pero claro lo primero que haces es gritarle, eres un estúpido Mark, deberías medir tus palabras.

Mark: Yo soy el estúpido, vaya no soy quien anda pidiendo consejos para ver qué hacer con una lesbiana porque nunca ha sentido cosas por una.

Callie: Todo esto se termina aquí, sabes que púdrete Mark, sigues siendo el mismo patán de siempre, por cierto te vuelves a referir Arizona de esa forma y te parto la cara, para tu información si tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer, como pasar quizás el fin de semana con Arizona mientras jugamos con mi hija, si me disculpa tenemos que irnos.

* * *

Agarre la mano de Arizona y nos fuimos a mi camioneta, no me importa seguir escuchándole más, cuando subo y veo de frente antes de arrancar, me doy cuenta que no solo teddy y Mark estaban cerca de nosotras, había un pequeño grupo de gente, perfecto lo que me faltaba estar en boca de todos una vez más, veo a mi lado y Ari igual está mirando de frente, se gira y me dice como un susurro _"Por favor arranca ya"_ arranco y en vez de dirigirme a casa de los Robbins manejo hacia un centro comercial, al llegar ella tiene una mirada de confusión.

* * *

Callie: Vamos a comer algo, para luego ir por ese regalo que querías para tu padre.

Arizona: Podemos ir a casa?

Callie: Por qué? Tu quería ir a comprar el regalo.

Arizona: Solo llévame a casa.

Callie: Hey! Mírame vale, todo está bien Arizona, sé que quieres ir a casa porque te sientes mal por lo que ha pasado, estar de nuevo bajo la vista de todos, todos la próxima vez que nos miren hablaran, pero a quien le importa, nena mírame, todo estará bien.

Arizona: No quiero estar de nuevo como antes, la burla de todos Callie, menos arrastrarte en ello, con lo que Mark a dicho dio a entender estás conmigo y luego has gritado lo de Carol, no es así como quería las cosas, no esperaba reaccionaran así los que pensé eran nuestros amigos.

Callie: Arizona yo tampoco quería las cosas así, pero Mark me enojo mucho, pero teddy no dijo nada, ella te dijo tus gustos por las chicas no le importaba, ella es tu amiga.

Arizona: Ella está con él, no creo seamos más amigas, podemos ir a casa?

Callie: Por hoy está bien, te llevare a casa pero mañana iré por ti en la mañana y junto a Carol nos iremos por el regalo de tu padre, vale?

Arizona: Vale, gracias Calliope por entender, pero no me siento bien para ir por ahí, no ahora.

Callie: Esta bien entiendo, lo que tú no puedas hacer lo hare yo por ti vale.

Arizona: Vale, puedo darte un beso?

Callie: Pensé ya podíamos dárnoslo sin pedir.

* * *

Ella sonrió, pero no era esa sonrisa alegre de siempre, su mirada era triste y sus hoyuelos no eran muy marcados, se inclinó a besarme poniendo sus manos en mi rostro, fue un beso muy tierno y delicado, sus suaves labios tocaron los míos y era como una gran conexión con ella, apoyo su frente en la mía y me dio un beso en la mejilla, ella se acomoda en su asiento de nuevo y se coloca el cinturón, yo igual y manejo a casa de los Robbins.

Al llegar a casa de los Robbins, ella se va directo a su habitación y yo busco a Barbara, ella está en la sala tejiendo y me siento frente a ella, no veo a Carol por ningún lado.

* * *

Barbara: Si Arizona subió a buscar a Carol, pierde su tiempo ella le dio hambre antes de tiempo igual que a Daniel, así que ella no quería le cargara yo, una vez que Daniel la agarro se calmó, creo es porque durante todo el tiempo que pasamos fuera, él le llevaba y le hablaba de lo que íbamos comprando, ambos están en el sótano.

Callie: Vaya al menos ella tuvo buen día, Arizona no subió a buscarla, creo se fue a su habitación y no creo que baje en mucho rato si acaso baja.

Barbara: Le paso algo? Se pelearon?

Callie: No yo creo nosotras estamos bien, es solo que pelee con Mark mi ex mejor amigo, estoy muy molesta con el no creo nos hablemos en un tiempo, él sabe lo que pasa con Ari, él se dio cuenta que ambas nos mirábamos diferente antes de nosotras hablar, en fin mañana no tenemos clases quería nos reuniéramos Ari dijo que no por el cumpleaños de su padre, dijeron luego que el fin de semana y yo dije que no también, él se enojó y le dije tenia cosas importantes que hacer, en fin se fue de palabras y Arizona trato de defenderme, pero él seguía con algunas cosas que me hizo explotar, le dije que si él tenía razón posiblemente pasara el fin de semana con Arizona y mi hija. Estaba furiosa no mire estábamos rodeados de algunas personas, Arizona no se sintió bien por la forma en que las personas se enteraron, de lo que posiblemente tengamos y de Carol.

Barbara: Oh dios Callie! Ella no ha de estar bien, pero igual sé que subir y hablar con ella no servirá, Arizona es muy privada cuando algo pasa, habla con uno hasta que ella siente todo está pasando, en esto momento con el único que hablaría seria su hermano.

Callie: Ella quería fuéramos a comprarle un regalo a su padre hoy, así que en vez de venir aquí maneje directo a un centro comercial, le dije comiéramos ahí y luego buscar el regalo, ella no lloro ni nada, pero su voz era apagada, me pidió volver a casa, era todo lo que ella quería, es mi culpa este así me fui de palabras, no pensé en ella cuando explote.

Barbara: No digas eso, ven aquí cariño, te mereces un abrazo, eres un chica valiente Callie, no te has avergonzado de mi hija y eso me dice mucho de ti, ya es hora todos sepan de tu hija, a nadie le debería de importar lo que paso, no has hecho nada mal, Arizona lo sabe, es solo que creo se sintió expuesta a todos de nuevo, déjale se le pase, nada de esto es tu culpa no lo digas de nuevo vale.

* * *

En brazos de la madre de Arizona me siento tan protegida, llore y ella me consolaba con palabras de ánimo en mi oído, pero solo pensaba que Ari estaba arriba sola, le pregunte a Barbara si debía subir, dijo que no sabía ya que solo con su hermano ella hablaba cuando algo pasaba, pero que lo intentara quizás conmigo igual pasaba y se abría un poco. Subí directo a la habitación de Arizona, cuando entre ella esta acostada en su cama en posición fetal, se había quitado solo la camisa jeans estaba en el suelo al lado donde dejo caer su mochila, me partió el corazón verla así, me saque los zapatos y me acosté a su lado, ella se tensó al contacto, le dije al oído que era yo y ella se giró y se abrazó a mí, lloro hasta quedarse dormida, mire el reloj era tarde abrigue Arizona y baje a buscar a mi hija debía ir a casa.

* * *

Barbara: Como esta?

Callie: Esta dormida, no dijo nada solo se quedó abrazada a mi hasta quedarse dormida.

Barbara: Gracias por estar aquí para mi hija.

Callie: Gracias a ti por tener a una hija como ella, generosa, cariñosa, hermosa y de buen corazón, también gracias por estar tu para mi hija.

Barbara: Tu y Carol, son partes de esta familia ya Callie, ocupan un importante lugar en el corazón de mi hija, también en el mío y mi marido, espero tenerte aquí mañana para el cumpleaños de Daniel, quizás Tim logra llamar a su padre, solo Arizona y yo pasaremos mañana con él, por cierto mis padres están llegando aquí el viernes en la tarde y se van el martes, es una pequeña visita me gustaría les conocieras.

Callie: Gracias por todo Barbara, Arizona tiene mucha suerte en que seas su madre, quiero a mi madre pero me hubiese gustado una como tú.

Barbara: Gracias cariño, te ayudo a subir las cosas de la niña a la camioneta.

Callie: Te gusto la salida hoy con los Robbins?

Carol: Ba… ba..ba

Callie: Me lo tomare como un sí.

Barbara: Ya balbucea más, hoy le decía Ma, a ver si así dice mama, te encantara escucharle decir mama, maneja con cuidado y te veo mañana Callie.

Callie: Gracias por todo, hasta mañana, dile Arizona a las 11 estoy aquí por ella iremos a comprar el regalo y almorzar fuera.

Barbara: Yo le diré, adiós.

* * *

Cuando llegue a casa, Carol estaba profunda, le cambie de ropa y la acosté en su cuna y se quedó quieta, ella ya duerme más y no se despierta tanto en la madrugada, quizás solo una vez, pero eso me permite descansar más, este día pensé sería diferente, ayer éramos tan feliz, Arizona tenía una gran sonrisa y hoy estaba triste. Espero mañana amanezca mejor y compartir mucho tiempo juntas y pasarla bien.

* * *

Nota: Espero les guste el capitulo, espero pronto el proximo.

Ps: Cualquier error es mio.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 25.

Pov. Callie.

Hoy me desperté un poco más tarde de lo normal, Carol parece tenía mucho sueño porque igual despertó tarde, me bañe con calma y me coloque cualquier cosa mientras me dirigía a bañarle, está en una edad que parece chapotear mientras se baña está de moda, me deja empapada, le coloque algo que creo le gustara Arizona, quiero animarle hoy espero que celebrar el cumpleaños de su padre le siente bien, sus padres le aman y ella a ellos, Le coloque un traje rojo de Minnie Mouse y zapatos rojos, agarre su mono de peluche y unas cositas y una alfombra para bebes, para llevarla a mi habitación mientras me arreglo y escojo ropa para luego cambiarme donde Ari.

Me puse una camisa de tirantes negra, una chaqueta blanca que me encanta, jean azules bien ajustados y converse negros, todo casual para ir de Comoras con Ari y Carol, es la primera vez que saldré con mi hija en brazos y no a cita médica, pero me siento segura en compañía de Arizona, espero hoy ella olvidara un poco lo que paso ayer, me termino de peinar con una "Cola de Pescado" así le llaman a esta trenza, sin maquillaje, alisto las cosas de Carol y guardo alguno de sus juguetes, ya tengo listo lo que me pondré luego y veré en el centro comercial que comprarle a Carol. Bajo desayuno con la niña una vez terminamos uno de los chicos del personal de mi casa me ayudo a subir todo a la camioneta, mientras yo sentaba a Carol en su silla.

Iba camino a casa de Arizona, le había mando un texto de buenos días y avisándole iba a su casa, ella contesto vale y que subiera con la niña directo a su habitación, una vez llegue salude a Barbara y Daniel les dije Arizona me había dicho subiera cuando llegara, Barbara me comento ella no había bajado del todo y anoche que entro a su habitación ella aun dormía. Toque y ella dijo adelante, cuando entre ella estaba frente al espejo haciéndose una moña alta en el cabello, lo que traía puesto me decía que su ánimo aun no era el mejor, una camisa negra sin magas nada cool, un short bastante pequeño con un cinturón, unos botines que el talón es al descubierto y sin maquillaje, y la moña del cabello que les mencione solo se lo agarro así rápido no creerán se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo. Al ver mi reflejo en el espejo se giró y se fue directo a tomar a Carol en brazos.

* * *

Arizona: Ven aquí hermosa, te extrañaba.

Callie: Como estas?

Arizona: Teniendo a Carol en brazos mejor, ya estoy lista para salir, lo siento no encontré que ponerme.

Callie: No encontraste o no tenías ganas de ver que ponerte?

Arizona: Ambas creo, que traes?

Callie: Cierto puedo guardar aquí mi ropa? Es para cambiarme luego.

Arizona: Claro guárdalo aquí en el closet, puedo ver qué es?

Callie: Si es un vestido blanco.

Arizona: Se ve bonito, por cierto hola.

Callie: Hola a ti también, vamos a buscar el regalo de tu padre.

Arizona: Vamos.

* * *

Ese pequeño hola de Arizona me encanto, se inclinó y me dio un beso rápido tenia a la niña en brazos, bajamos nos despedimos de Barbara y salimos al centro comercial, Arizona prefirió irse en la parte trasera con Carol, debido a la hora fuimos a comer primero algo para luego ir de compras, Ari tenia antojo de pizza así que eso almorzamos, ella estaba concentrada en la niña, le repetía una y otra vez la palabra mama, le dije que ella en su momento lo dirá y ella decía quería escuchar ya a Carol llamarme mama, ella se encargó de empujar el coche todo el tiempo, decidió quería comprarle un reloj a su padre, entramos a una tienda y busco y busco, hasta que se decidió por un "Rolex" plateado con el centro en azul, era sencillo pero muy bonito. Salimos de la tienda y entramos en otra yo termine comprando una billetera "Tommy Hilfiger" de rayas azul y blanco, en el lugar me dijeron podían marcar iniciales, así que por dentro colocamos una "DR".

Aún era temprano seguimos dando vueltas, cuando pasamos por una tienda de niños uno de los maniquí tenía un lindo vestido azul, el cual no pasó desapercibido por Arizona, ella chillo un poco y dijo debíamos entrar para verlo, ella dijo había visto a su madre tejiendo unos zapatitos y sabía que ellos quedarían bien con el vestido, aunque los que Carol andaba igual le iban a quedar bien.

* * *

Arizona: Callie es perfecto, un vestido azul con esta tipo chaquetita blanca, estilo marinerita, mi papa morirá al verla.

Callie: Si ese te gusta podemos llevarlo.

Arizona: Si ambas cosas, aunque creo el azul de los zapatos de mama no son oscuros, pero no importa se verá preciosa con él, buscamos una pequeña cinta o lasitos para el cabello ya le viene creciendo.

Callie: Tú crees será castaña? Por qué negro ya no creo.

Arizona: Si tendrá el cabello claro, no tan piel canela como tu pero esos ojos son tuyos, son lindos, aunque recuerda algunos niños tienen cambios drásticos nada que ver cuando eran bebes.

Callie: Lo sé, siento ella al crecer no será como yo, pero igual es mi hija y será linda.

Arizona: Bueno vamos a la caja, eso si no me hagas un espectáculo frente a la cajera, debido que pagare yo.

Callie: Arizona no seas necia pagare yo.

Arizona: Callie, muy poco gasto, soy una persona muy ahorrativa aunque no parezca, las cosas que tengo me las dan mis abuelos y padres, eso me permite ahorrar para cuando yo quiera algo, por favor esta vez déjame hacerlo. Me encanta el traje y quiero pagarlo yo.

Callie: Esta vez tú ganas, gracias Ari.

Arizona: De nada, te verás linda princesa.

* * *

Seguimos en el centro comercial, miramos algunas tiendas y así se nos pasó el tiempo, mire como el ánimo de Arizona iba cambiando, se miraba menos estresada, realmente estaba disfrutando el tiempo conmigo y Carol, sé que ella necesita olvidar la tarde de ayer, pero igual espero esta noche hablemos de ello. Volveremos el lunes a clases y no podemos dejar esto nos afecte, en una tienda había un cover para iPhone, decidí comprárselo mientras ella compraba un jugo para Carol.

* * *

Callie: Mira para tu móvil.

Arizona: Vaya gracias, me gusta, dice Channel aunque es tipo una caja de cigarrillos, no creo a mis padres le de mucha gracia, pero a mi si me gusta.

Callie: Ups, olvide a tus padres me pareció gracioso por eso lo compre.

Arizona: Esta bien Callie, me gusta en serio gracias, ahora vamos a casa le damos un baño a Carol para que descanse, luego la ponemos guapa para la cena.

* * *

Nos dirigimos a casa, Arizona le comento a su madre del vestido y dijo que si ella había hecho unos azul con blanco y lazo rojo, pero el azul era más claro, pero igual resultaba la idea, Arizona le dio un baño a Carol, le coloco un mameluco y le durmió, se la puso en el pecho en la mecedora, era un momento tan tierno yo estaba acostada en la cama de Ari mientras miraba ese momento que no pude evitar sacarle una foto, cuando Carol estaba profunda la lleve a la cuna en la habitación de invitados, al regresar Arizona estaba apoyada en su cama, sentada con la espalda pegada al respaldar.

* * *

Arizona: Siéntate aquí, no muerdo lo prometo.

Callie: Puedo colgar la chaqueta detrás de la puerta?

Arizona: Donde quieras siéntete cómoda.

Callie: Sabes debemos hablar de lo de ayer?

Arizona: Si pero ahorita no quiero, quiero que vengas te sientes y me des un beso, lo he esperado desde hace un buen rato.

Callie: Eres muy mandona, pero solo porque quiero el beso tu sales ganando.

* * *

Me senté frente a ella, ella esta vez tenía una sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos azules, me decían que no era la misma sonrisa triste de ayer, eran brillantes y su sonrisa era diferente sus grandes hoyuelos marcan su cara, apoye una mano en la cama y la otra en su cuello atrayéndola hacia mí, el beso comenzó lento, disfrutando del momento y el sentir los labios de cada una, Arizona paso su lengua por mis labios como pidiendo acceso, yo acepte con gusto, ella te hace perder en el momento, sus besos son tan tiernos, podía sentir sus manos apoyadas en mis muslos inclinada hacia mí, nuestras lenguas exploraban más y caíamos en un ritmo cómodo, una vez que se hizo necesitado el aire nos apartamos, pero bese ambos lados de su cara, ella hizo lo mismo, abrió sus ojos y me miraba directo a los míos, ella movió su cuerpo más cerca de mi cuando estrello sus labios contra los míos, esta vez el beso ya no era lento era más rápido lleno de pasión de parte de ella, yo me sentía en las nubes, nos fuimos cayendo de lado en su cama, mis manos apoyadas en su cintura y ella en mi cuello, nos quedamos así no sé cuánto tiempo, pero parecía mucho, nos apartamos y nos quedamos mirando un buen rato. Hasta que decidí romper ese silencio como que se había creado.

* * *

Callie: No sé qué es lo que tenemos, pero me gusta, tú me gustas Ari, ayer no fue un gran día lo sé, pero ya no me importa el que dirá, he aprendido que lo único que importa es lo que siento yo misma y lo que sientes ahora tú, el resto no importa, ninguno de ellos es perfecto y tampoco han de hacer las cosas como son, podemos salir de esto juntas no lo crees?

Arizona: Tienes mucha razón, lo siento pero ayer me asuste al ver la vista de todos, no por Mark o Teddy, sino que todo escucharon y sé que no son estúpidos entendían bien cuando decías pasar conmigo, además no quería que ellos supiera de Carol de ese modo, me molesto la actitud de Mark, no se creo fue de todo un poco lo que me hizo poner así, siento mucho haber llorado ayer sobre ti, pero me sentía tan asustada y vulnerable.

Callie: Te entiendo, yo igual me asuste por un momento cuando subí a la camioneta y logre ver cuántas personas habían, pero una de las 2 debía ser la fuerte no crees, Ari estamos en esto juntas y si necesitas que yo haga lo que tú no puedas yo lo hare, no me importa llegar de tu mano el lunes, ya no me importa nada, más que ser feliz, estoy cansada de llorar y de esconderme, quiero darme la oportunidad de vivir tranquila.

Arizona: Eres increíble, me gustas por eso y más, el más es por lo hermosa que eres y por como besas.

Callie: Tu igual eres hermosa, me gustas Ari y quiero intentemos llegar a algo juntas.

Arizona: Si Callie quiero intentemos llegar a algo.

* * *

Arizona me comenzó a besar tan delicadamente, me dio un pequeño mordico en los labios, sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo, yo la jale más hacia mí, deje mis manos en su cadera y ella en mi rostro, era un momento que no quería terminara, pero no siempre todo va así de bien debido a un grito que venia del pasillo hacia la habitación de Arizona, que nos hizo apartarnos rápido al escuchar la apertura de la puerta.

* * *

Barbara: Arizo.. Oh dios niñas!

Arizona: Dios mama! Joder porque no tocas.

Barbara: Lo siento cariño, pero si pusieras un aviso en la puerta que uno evita estos momentos incomodos.

Callie: Solo ha sido un beso, nada más.

Arizona: Dios Callie! No expliques.

Barbara: Hija cálmate un poco vas a reventar, estas pasada de roja, Callie cariño que si note fue un beso pero como que muy cómodas tus manos en las caderas de Arizona.

Arizona: Ja! Y ahora quien es la roja? por cierto, has venido como para qué?

Barbara: No seas Grosera, Arizona Michelle Robbins Thompson, yo bien amable subí a ver si querían comer algo, sino pues ya me retiraba a tomar una ducha y cambiarme de ropa.

Arizona: Lo siento mama, no necesitamos nada vamos a tomar una ducha, quiero decir cada quien por separado y cambiarnos para luego despertar a Carol y vestirle.

Callie: Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero estamos bien.

Barbara: Vaya lo bien que estaban.

Arizona: Mama! Basta.

Barbara: Ja! Recuerdo encontrar a Tim en la misma posición, la diferencia es que tu hermano es más rápido, tenía las manos en las…

Arizona: Se acabó, mama gracias eres muy amable pero no necesitamos nada, te vemos al rato, adiós.

Callie: Oye que la sacaste muy rápido.

Arizona: Es el momento más vergonzoso de toda mi vida.

Callie: Pero solo era un beso, ella tiene razón por ejemplo tu hermano tenía las manos en el pecho de la chica.

Arizona: Callie si pare a mi madre, era porque no quería saber exacto donde estaban las manos de mi hermano. Porque no te tomas una ducha, mientras yo veo que ponerme, encontraras toallas limpias debajo del lavabo abre las gavetas, lo que necesites búscalo y no porque uses shampoo para cabello claro una vez pasara algo malo, aunque por cierto me gusta tu cola en esa trenza.

Callie: Vale voy hacer eso, gracias.

* * *

Le doy un beso y me voy al baño, me tome mi tiempo salgo del baño mojada un poco me terminare de sacar en la habitación, salgo y el rostro de Arizona se giró hacia mi pude ver como sus ojos vagaron de arriba, hacia debajo de mi cuerpo aun en esa toalla, se levantó hacia el baño y le dije que si terminaba y no estaba en su habitación era porque había ido a cambiar a Carol.

Me coloque ropa interior limpia había llevado casi todo lo que necesitaría, seque mi cabello con el secador de Ari, por cierto es azul realmente es su color favorito, me puse el vestido blanco que había llevado, un pequeño cinturón color piel y sandalias no muy altas del mismo color del cinturón, pensé en dejarme el cabello suelto, pero la forma en que traía mi cabello Arizona le gusto así que me volví a peinar igual, y un maquillaje natural pero no tan pálido. Estaba lista así que me fui a vestir a Carol, cuando entre a la habitación, ella ya estaba despertando, le alimente con su leche me tome mi tiempo, calculando Ari ya había salido del baño y quizás iniciado a vestirse, comencé a cambiarle era un vestido azul y encima una tipo batita blanca como marinerita, que pienso que ya cerrada puede servir como otro vestido más, los zapatitos tejidos por Barbara azul con blanco y un lazo rojo en medio, para terminar de complementar un pequeño aro con un lazo para el cabello igual rojo. Cuando termine regrese a la habitación de Arizona.

* * *

Pov. Arizona.

Cuando Callie salió del baño morí por un segundo, se miraba tan sexy no se o era solo idea mía, me levante rápido al baño, necesitaba ahogar toda idea que se me cruzara por la mente creo esos besos prendieron locuras en mi cabeza, cuando salí afectivamente Callie ya no estaba pero aun sentía el olor de su perfume en la habitación, había dejado todo listo sobre mi cama.

Escogí una blusa blanca sin mangas, en el cuello llevaba unos decorativos, un pequeño short de vestir súper lindo color verde/celeste, con un cinturón que el centro tenía un lazo, el conjunto me parecía súper tierno y me encantaba, lo termine con unos botines negros altos tacón grueso, un maquillaje natural y un pequeño toque en las mejillas pero el labial rosa, me arregle una cola bonita que hacía ver bien mi cabello rubio, cuando terminaba de colocarme los accesorios la puerta se abrió revelando a Callie hermosa en ese vestido y peinada de la misma manera, dios me encanta! Pero mi corazón se llenó de emoción al ver a Carol lo hermosa que estaba, mi papa moriría al verle. Halague el perfume de Callie y ella me lo coloco en el cuello y un poco en la ropa que al tener a Carol en brazos le toco un poco de él. Callie agarro los regalos y yo baje con la niña en brazos mis padres estaban en la sala, mi madre aún tenían esa sonrisa de malicia que no podía aguantar mucho, mientras que mi padre miraba con asombro el traje de la niña.

* * *

Arizona: Felicidades papi!

Daniel: Gracias cariño, esta preciosa marinerita, gracias por el gesto Callie se ve preciosa.

Callie: No puedo llevarme todo el mérito, la niña es mía pero la idea es de Arizona, miro el vestido y pensó sería perfecto para la ocasión.

Daniel: Vaya que lo ha sido me han sorprendido, Arizona mi móvil esta en esa mesa, scame una foto con esta princesa.

Arizona: Solo porque es carol te perdono papa, que tu primera foto te la sacas conmigo siempre.

Daniel: Hoyuelos ven aquí, Callie tómala tú, hija ponte a mi lado.

Barbara: Que foto más perfecta, tengo que sacarla cuando se pueda, se verá bien en la casa. Mírala que linda sonríe a mama, mira aquí Carol, una sonrisa a mama.

Carol: Ma.. ma.. mama.

Arizona: Dios! Dime que era video y no foto, Callie te ha dicho mama.

Callie: No he sacado nada, me distrajo escucharle.

Barbara: Madres primerizas, que suerte que yo estaba detrás de ti y grave.

Callie: Vale la foto, dios! Lo siento es que me emocione, salen muy bien.

Daniel: Gracias y ven aquí tómala y les saco una foto a las 2 con ella.

Callie: Ven con mama hermosa.

Carol: Ma.. Ma..

Callie: Barbara tenías razón, dios! Se siente tan bien escucharle hablar y decir mama.

Arizona: Hey! Hey! No es momento de llorar, sonrían las 2 fotos, saldrás con el maquillaje corrido sonríe es un lindo momento para ti nena.

Callie: Lo siento, pero juro son lágrimas de emoción.

Arizona: Perfecto, la foto se ve linda igual quiero sacar esta, por cierto buen trabajo he cariño diciendo mama, ahora trabajemos con Ari-zo-na.

Callie: Vaya te estabas dilatando mucho, dale tiempo que pronto lo dirá.

Arizona: Ese pronto cuanto dilata?

Callie: No se mama le llevo 6 meses, quizás de aquí a que termine el mes que esta de 7 ya lo dice.

Arizona: No me animas mucho sabes.

Callie: Lo siento, pero trabajaremos en ello, para que diga tu nombre.

* * *

Luego de ese momento nos fuimos a la mesa para cenar juntos, tenía yo en brazos a Carol, por lo general siempre es así yo le sostengo primero termina de comer Callie, y luego Callie le tiene, pero cuando estamos en mi casa, mi padre termina primero y se la lleva a la sala, observé durante un momento mis padres sentados en el sofá con la niña brincando encima de mi padre, era un hermoso momento, saque mi móvil y capture el momento, vaya que serían buenos abuelos, espera he dicho abuelos, vale me estoy adelantado un poco, nunca me he planteado hijos en mi vida, pero desde que Carol existe me gusta pensar que si tengo algo serio con Callie, yo podría ser como una segunda madre para Carol y apoyar siempre a Callie en todo. Luego de un tiempo Callie y yo estábamos sentadas en el sofá frente a mis padres charlando un rato, estábamos sentadas muy cerca la una a la otra, tan tranquilas que con toda naturalidad Callie tenía apoyada su mano en mi pierna, yo apoye una de mis manos en esa mano reafirmando estaba cómoda con eso, mi madre solo me miraba y reía de momentos, llego el momento de los regalos mi madre agarro a Carol y le dijo a mi padre su regalo se lo daba luego, soltando una carcajada que contagio a Callie, pero a mí me apeno y viendo lo rojo que mi padre era sabia se sentía igual que yo, me levante y le di el mío volviendo a sentarme y agarrando la mano de Callie para estar en la misma posición, lo abrió y le encanto dijo que el detalle de que fuera azul era perfecto, Callie le paso el de ella y de igual manera dijo que teníamos buen gusto.

Cuando se había hecho un poco tarde, Callie decidió era hora de irse, mientras yo buscaba las cosas de Carol, ella buscaba las suyas fuimos a colocarlos en la camioneta y volvimos por la niña, yo le agarre mientras Callie se despedía de mis padres, coloque a Carol en su asiento le coloco todos los seguros y luego dándole un beso, me dirigí a Callie que estaba apoyada en el frente de su camioneta, agarro mis manos y me atrajo hacia ella, quedando juntas mientras teníamos nuestras manos en las cinturas abrazadas, y se me ocurrió el fin de semana que quería tener.

* * *

Callie: Se siente tan cómodo estar así contigo.

Arizona: Se a lo que te refieres, me siento igual cuando estoy contigo, por cierto sino tienes planes para el fin de semana, puedes pasarlo conmigo.

Callie: Excelente idea, que propones?

Arizona: No tengo nada de lujos en casa, pero puedes venir luego llevamos a Carol al parque o solo jugamos con ella toda la tarde, si quieres pueden quedarse, ella tiene una cuna aquí a su disposición, mi habitación a tu disposición, podemos ver películas, vamos al super y compramos lo que necesitemos soda, palomitas, pedimos pizza, no lo se pero quiero que te quedes de esa forma pasarías aquí el domingo igual, di que si, si?

Callie: Con esos ojitos que pones y esa sonrisa, piensas podría decir que no, tu plan me parece bien y acepto, pasare la noche es tu casa igual que carol, pero te estaras quieta.

Arizona: Quieta? Te refieres a … vaya Callie, no lo había pensado de esa forma, solo quería dormir a tu lado, Callie aún no sabemos bien que somos no creo ir muy rápido.

Callie: Arizona esto apenas inicia, por eso no quiero ir muy rápido contigo, además si algo pasara más adelante, debe ser perfecto sobre todo para ti.

Arizona: Para ambas, Callie no cuenta que estuvieras con George ya lo veras.

Callie: Desde ya no cuenta, lo que sentía por el veo solo era cosa del momento, contigo todo es diferente se siento bonito estar así.

Arizona: Callie te espero mañana vale, mándame un texto que llegas bien, no quiero cortar este momento pero veo por el vidrio tu hija se está comenzando a mover mucho, creo quiere irse.

Callie: Cierto ella no le gusta mucho esa silla, es hora de irme te aviso al llegar y nos vemos mañana hermosa.

* * *

Fue un pequeño beso, pero dulce cuando termino me dio un abrazo, y se fue retirando de mi hasta que subió a su camioneta soltó mi mano, le dije adiós y la vi irse, al rato me llego un texto de Callie.

* * *

_Callie: Llegamos bien, cuento las horas para volverte a ver._

_Arizona: Yo igual, ya quiero estés de regreso mañana, Carol llego bien?_

_Callie: Venia dormida, le pondré el pijama y yo el mío y a dormir._

_Arizona: Perfecto, yo haré lo mismo te veo mañana, buenas noches Calliope._

_Callie: Buenas noches Arizona._

* * *

Nota: Su comentario de los últimos 4 capítulos quizás, han sido muy buenos y estoy agradecida por ello, espero este igual sea de su agrado, espero pronto actualizar. Saludos a todos y gracias.

Ps: Cualquier error es mio.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 26.

Pov. Arizona

Las cosas en poco tiempo están saliendo bien, Callie y yo cada vez estamos más cerca y espero este fin de semana sea bueno, quiero dejarle ver a Callie estoy lista para una relación, demostrarle mi cariño por ella y Carol, seamos honesto quien no se enamoraría de esa hermosa niña, ayer cuando Callie se fue le dije a mi madre que ellas se quedarían el fin de semana, si conocen a mi madre sabrán su reacción, se rio un poco y dijo _"No pierdes tiempo tu"_, Callie me envió un texto dijo estaba terminando de guardar unas cosas para Carol, posiblemente no dilate en venir.

Yo aún no estoy lista me desperté temprano, pero me dedique a limpiar mi habitación, luego fui a la de invitados y cambiarle todo a la cunita de Carol, cuando decidí todo estaba listo me fui a bañar, en el baño deje listas toallas extras y cosas que quizás Callie necesite. Cuando ya salí del baño me coloque crema en el cuerpo y me puse mi ropa interior, me coloque un short jeans, mientras me colocaba un leve maquillaje nada wow, pero que no me hiciera ver tan pálida. Estaba tan en ello que no escuche la puerta abrirse, cuando a través del espejo sentí una mirada, logre ver Callie había llegado, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción al darse cuenta me había agarrado desprevenida, se acercó coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro, la diferencia de estatura le permite estar más cómoda a mi alrededor.

Ella me da un pequeño beso en el cuello que hace temblar mis rodillas, tiro un poco mi cabeza hacia tras y le doy un beso en la mejilla, todo es tan cómodo con ella no necesitamos hablar para sentir estamos conectadas, mis brazos están colocados sobre los de ella, ambas teníamos una sonrisa que no podían quitarnos fácil, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que yo aún estaba solo en short y sostén, yo no me había colocado la camisa, me sonroje y Callie soltó una carcajada y se apartó un poco para girarme y tenerme de frente. Quedo igual en brazos de ella y coloco los míos sobre sus hombros.

* * *

Callie: Siento interrumpirte, pero quería subir y darte un beso en cuanto llegue.

Arizona: No interrumpes estaba ya casi lista, solo me falta la blusa y peinarme.

Callie: Si puedo notar que te hace falta, bueno te dejo terminar.

Arizona: No te vayas, haz algo por mí, podrías hacerme tu trenza de ayer?

Callie: Te ha gustado realmente, que gano yo?

Arizona: Un beso.

Callie: Solo uno?

Arizona: Bueno 2.

Callie: Te espero abajo, no me has convencido.

Arizona: Vale trato de convencerte y luego igual lo harás.

Callie: Inténtalo.

* * *

Empuje a Callie contra la puerta, agarrando su labio inferior y mordiéndolo un poco, ella soltó un pequeño gemido, que me hizo seguir y darle un largo beso con ganas de más, sus manos vagaban un poco sobre mi torso desnudo, nuestras lenguas tenían su propio ritmo, lentamente me fui despegando de ella colocando un beso en su cuello, luego cerca de su oído, le susurre _"Creo merezco hagas lo que te pedí"_ me aparte y la vi a los ojos ella me dio un pequeño beso y nos apartamos, yo agarre un suéter gris de tela cómoda, me senté frente al espejo y ella con una sonrisa comenzó a peinarme.

Ella también viste muy cómoda, una camisa blanca con rayas negras gruesas en las mangas, un short así como el mío jeans rasgado, aunque el mío más corto que cuando me levanto el suéter lo tapa un poco, un ligero maquillaje, una coleta alta y ambas llevábamos zapatillas vans, ella rojas y yo verde/celeste. Cuando termino yo me termine de fijar un poco mi maquillaje, ella abrió la puerta y jalo una pequeña maleta imagino donde trae sus cosas, la dejó cerca de mi clóset, bajamos de la mano en busca de Carol que estaba sentada en una silla alta de bebe, asumo es la que ni madre me hablo que era de mi hermano, mi madre le dijo a Callie tiene que comenzar a darle cosas suave para que Carol se vaya acostumbrando a no solo leche, agua y pequeñas cosas de bebe, está cercana al año y debe alimentarse bien, dentro de pocas semanas cumple 7 meses y eso me tiene emocionada, es el primer mes que cumplirá estando cerca de mí y por el cual quiero hacer algo para ella. Ella se miraba toda grande por su tipo de ropa, llevaba una camisola blanca con un dibujo de un gato, un short blanco con rayas negras, con unas botitas tenis Adidas, negras con rosado y rayas blancas de Minie Mouse, se miraba linda.

* * *

Arizona: Señorita bonita, cada vez se pone más grande.

Callie: Cuando nació era tan pequeña, pero si se está poniendo grande.

Barbara: Esta es la mejor etapa, disfrútala mucho Callie, porque luego se ponen algo caprichosas, cierto Arizona?

Arizona: Igual me amas, pero no soy tan caprichosa, no te puedes quejar.

Barbara: Segura no lo eres? Bueno que piensan hacer? Hey no la agites tanto que acaba de comer.

Arizona: Lo siento, es tan linda que no puedo evitarlo, bueno se supone pasar la tarde con ella, jugar un poco que se sienta ella es el centro de atención.

Callie: Traje su alfombra para colocarla en el piso, pequeños juguetes, pero a ella le gusta más su mono.

Arizona: Vaya que tienes buen gusto princesa.

Carol: Ma… ma..

Arizona: Buuuu quiere que la agarres tú, cuando dirá Arizona?

Callie: Ven aquí cariño, podemos enseñarle a decirlo, estaremos con ella hoy puedes enseñarle.

Barbara: Necesitan algo del súper? Debo ir hacer compras y de paso debo ir a buscar algo de tela, tu padre me pidió le ayudara con unas cosas para la decoración del sótano.

Arizona: Puedes traer palomitas, papitas, sodas cositas así mama, esta noche nos quedaremos a ver película hasta tarde, así que cualquier cosa es buena.

Barbara: Si claro películas.

Arizona: Mama! Basta te conozco.

Callie: Déjala ella no ha dicho nada, más bien ven aquí ayúdame a colocar las cosas en el suelo.

Barbara: Bueno portarse bien, igual no se emocionen quedan con Daniel, cualquier cosa le avisas a él.

Arizona: Oh dios!

Callie: Vale Barbara, hemos entendido ve con cuidado.

Barbara: Adiós chicas.

Callie: No seas tan grosera con tu madre, ella solo es divertida y es abierta en el tema.

Arizona: Es un poco incómodo Callie, ella tiene unas insinuaciones raras.

Callie: Que esperabas, nos encontró en tu cama besándonos Arizona, obvio ella bromeara con ello siempre que pueda.

Arizona: La próxima se bloquea la puerta, no podría tolerar algo así de nuevo y sus burlas.

Callie: No crees sería peor, que podría pensar si bloqueamos la puerta.

Arizona: Sabes que Calliope, no me agradas mucho, mejor jugamos con Carol vale.

* * *

Nuestra tarde fue entretenida, pasamos jugando con Carol un buen rato, me pase repitiéndole mi nombre espero pronto escuchárselo decir, igual le decíamos palabras como agua, leche, abuelo, palabras que son importantes ella comience a decir así nosotras entenderle que quiere, mi madre volvió pero paso con mi padre organizando todo, el sótano está casi listo, mi padre pinto todo arreglo daños, la habitación se verá muy bien, entiendo compro unas cosas ya para decorar, pero todo lo que meten ahí lo hacen durante yo estoy en la escuela así no me entere, quieren sea todo sorpresa, mi padre está por irse por 2 meses, para luego volver y ya quedar fijo en Seattle, creo este domingo que viene él se ira lo extrañare, me encanta cuando se mi familia está cerca de mí, por ello extraño mucho a mi hermano hace un tiempo no me envía correos, espero el este bien y pronto vuelva a casa. Se acercaba la hora de la cena, Callie se ofrecí ayudarle a mama, mientras yo cuidaba de Carol, desde que llego ella no ha dormido nada una vez que coma algo o solo su leche no sé, ella va a car muerta de sueño, pase un tiempo hablándole, diciéndole mi nombre y ciertas palabras que ella debería de ir aprendiendo así nosotros entenderle más que quiere, por ejemplo agua, leche, juguetes, abuelo, palabritas pequeñas que ella logre ir identificando todo.

* * *

Barbara: Sabes me es raro ver Arizona jugar así con Carol.

Callie: Segura no te molestaría tu hija salga conmigo? Digo la niña es mia.

Barbara: No seas tonta cariño, no lo digo por eso, cuando supe por boca de Arizona lo que ella sentía por las chicas, llegue a preguntarle a ella si se miraba a un futuro con una familia, que no porque le gustaran las mujeres no quería decir no podía tener hijos, me dijo no me hiciera mucha ilusión, que yo sabía que su conexión con los bebes era nula.

Callie: Pero ella conecto con Carol desde el primer día, además ella jugaba y aprendió a cargar con los bebes de sus primas.

Barbara: Espera, Arizona te dijo cargaba a los bebes de sus primas? Por eso le dejaste cargar a Carol?

Callie: Si lo dijo segura de sí misma, cuando agarro a Carol lo hizo bien, bueno la niña estaba casi de 6 no era como que era una recién nacida.

Barbara: Dios Callie! Ella te mintió, Arizona no le gusta cargar bebes, dice que huelen a popo y vómito, por eso me es extraño ver con la naturalidad que se mueve alrededor de tu hija, me gusta ver a mi hija con Carol en brazos.

Callie: Has dicho que me ha mentido? Porque hacerlo, digo si ella no podía cargarle yo le hubiese enseñado igual si quería.

Barbara: Mostrar debilidad o ser un poco inútil en algo, no es muy Robbins, no te enojes con ella, eso lo aprendió de su padre.

Callie: No me enoja, en absoluto, solo que me extraña por qué ella sí quiso sostenerle.

Barbara: Porque es tuya, por eso ella mintió, le gustas y si ella es buena e inteligente sabia tenía que gustarle tu hija también, Carol no tendrá el pelo oscuro como tú y tan piel canela, pero tiene tu sonrisa y tus ojos, lo que más le gusta Arizona, ella será blanquita y el cabello castaño claro casi cenizo, su padre era rubio?

Callie: No George tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, su madre quizás lo era, no será rubia cierto?

Barbara: No quería un cambio así de drástico no, puede que le cambie la tonalidad a clara pero no en exceso, el rubio de Arizona era casi blanco cuando estaba como Carol, ahora mira es platinado, yo tengo el cabello cenizo, no siempre algunas cosas son exactas al padre, quizás a un abuelo o bisabuelo.

Arizona: Que tanto hablan? Muero de hambre y mucha platica aquí.

Callie: Se educada, podrías alimentar a Carol?

Arizona: Claro que puedo, porque la pregunta? Sabes que me gusta alimentarla sobre todo hacerla dormir, se queda profunda y su carita es hermosa.

Callie: Siempre te ha gustado hacerlo he, igual eras de cariñosa con los de tus primas.

Arizona: Bueno menos platica y más acción, voy alimentar a Carol.

Barbara: Ella no iba a mentir, estoy presente no lo haría.

Callie: Chica inteligente.

* * *

Cenamos juntos como las últimas noches, ya todo era bastante rutinario, siempre Callie ayudar a mi madre y mi padre y yo nos turnábamos a Carol, Carol durante la cena paso balbuceando, pero no llegaba a mucho, lo que se le entendí bien siempre era Mama, mi padre termino su cena y se levantó a la sala con la niña en brazos, prendió en tv y se sentó a mecerla, Callie y yo ayudamos a mi madre luego de la cena limpiando todo mientras ella se había ido hacerle compañía a mi padre, me gusta sentir el apoyo de mis padres, cuando terminamos y dejamos la cocina lista, Callie tomo a Carol de los brazos de mi padre, estaba dormida, yo estaba ya en la habitación de invitados, cuando Callie fue por la niña yo decidí subir alistar un mameluco blanco y su pañal para cambiarle y duerma cómoda. Callie me dejo cambiarle a mí, ella bajo a la cocina por bebidas y las cosas que mi madre nos había comprado y por el tazón de palomitas. Nos encontramos en la habitación, mi mente comenzó a correr sabia debíamos cambiarnos pero no quería ser torpe a su alrededor.

* * *

Callie: Listo aquí está todo, Carol se quedó dormida sin problemas?

Arizona: Ni se enteró le cambie, esa pobre niña está muerta del cansancio.

Callie: Si ella no durmió nada, fue un día muy largo para ella pero se disfrutó, bueno sabes que veremos?

Arizona: Aun no podemos buscar algo en Netflix, si quieres eso hago mientras tu usas el baño primero.

Callie: Como porque usare el baño primero?

Arizona: No sé, bueno pienso que dormirás en pijama y no como andas.

Callie: Ya entiendo, quieres me cambie en el baño y tu igual harás lo mismo, no me molesta cambiarme aquí, pero si te es más cómodo está bien iré al baño.

Arizona: Lo siento Callie, no sé porque me pongo nerviosa, mira cámbiate donde quieras vale, siéntete cómoda.

Callie: Ari me siento cómoda, antes entre aquí y te encontré en sostén cual es la diferencia, pero en serio no tengo problema en usar el baño.

Arizona: No tranquila cámbiate aquí, que te apetece ver?

Callie: Una de miedo?

Arizona: No estamos mirando nada de miedo, Callie es muy noche ya y en lo oscuro es que me asustan.

Callie: Pero estoy aquí, que puedo abrazarte si te asustas y quizás un beso igual ayuda.

Arizona: Vale, pero no te burles cuando me asuste.

Callie: No lo hare.

* * *

Pov. Callie.

Arizona es tan tierna, no me extraña las de miedo no sean sus favoritas, conecta su Mac al Tv y comienza a buscar la peli, yo mientras saco una camisa blanca y un short de pijama rosa con dinosaurios, lo sé es tonto pero me gusta. Me hago una coleta y me acomodo en la cama, Arizona tiene todo listo solo para darle play, pero ella aún debe cambiarse, se va a buscar en sus gavetas un pijama, esta de espalda a mí, la veo sacarse todo con una rapidez, definitivamente ha de sentir un poco de pena y debe estar sonrojada por eso me da la espalda, se pone un camisa y short gris, cuando se gira veo la cara de Mickey en la blusa y 2 manos así de guantes como Mickey en el short. Me dio risa pero no aparte la vista de ella, no podía quería verle, ella es hermosa.

* * *

Arizona: Siento tus ojos sobre mí.

Callie: Puedes culparme, ven aquí ya acomódate y veamos que escogiste.

Arizona: Escogí "A Nightmare on Elm Street", está bien contigo? Porque a mí me da igual todas me asustan.

Callie: Eres linda, ven aquí ponte cómoda y dale play, si te asustas solo abrázate a mí que yo aquí estaré para ti.

* * *

La película inicio y desde cero Arizona se movía mucho, definitivamente este no es el género de película que ella disfrute, cada grito en la película, cada momento de suspenso que sabíamos algo saldría, hacia brincar Arizona y enterrar su cara en mi cuello, a duras penas tomo algo no quería comer nada por miedo a que cuando brincara todo quedaría esparcido en la cama, paso un momento en el que ella seguía acomodada en mi cuello y no miraba la película, pensé había optado por quedarse dormida, sentía su respiración lenta, cuando un momento sentí coloco un beso en mi cuello, eso me mando como un pequeño tirón en el estómago, ella se quedó quieta y volvió a trazar pequeños patrones alrededor de mi cuello.

* * *

Callie: Arizona, mira la película.

Arizona: No quiero, no me gusta esa película.

Callie: Podemos cambiarla si gustas.

Arizona: Es casi media noche como para iniciar otra.

Callie: No importa mañana es domingo, quieres cambiarlo?

Arizona: No terminemos de verla.

* * *

Ella hizo un puchero muy lindo, se sentó recta y agarro unas papitas, cuando una Freddy salió de nuevo, así de golpe, ella brinco y se volvió acurrucar a mi lado jalando la sabana más cerca de ella, la verdad yo tampoco estaba mirando ya la película por estar pendiente de ella, medio se levantó para dejar la bolsa de papas en la mesa de noche, se volvió acurrucar contra mí, abrazándose a mi cuerpo.

Yo coloque un beso en su cabeza y la abrase, ella me lo regreso con besos en el cuello, eso me hacía perder un poco debido a que sentida mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su toque, ella del cuello se fue pasando a la barbilla, fue colocando besos en mi rostro, me miraba a los ojos y con una gran sonrisa, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y sabia tenía toda mi atención. La película pasó a un segundo plano, yo me agache más en la cama para estar más acostada y no tan sentada, ella encontró mis labios y comenzó colocando pequeños besos, cuando ella acerca sus labios de nuevo yo le capturo el labio inferior, dándole un pequeño mordisco.

Ella suelta un pequeño gemido, cerramos aún más el espacio que teníamos Arizona paso sus manos de mi rostro a mis brazos, yo tenía aun quieta mis manos en su cintura, pero cuando nos acercamos eso hizo moverse un poco la camisa de Arizona, así que yo tenía acceso a su piel, nuestro beso se iba calentando cada vez más, podía sentir las manos de Arizona vagaban un poco más por mi cuerpo, eso solo me animo a mover más las mías, yo tenía mis manos debajo de su camisa, su piel era tan suave, los besos eran intensos, me sentía perdida en ellos, siento que no quiero dejar de besarle jamás, sus besos, sus labios su lengua y piel es todo demasiado para soportar y no sentirme así de excitada, tomábamos pequeños respiros cuando necesitábamos aire, yo le comencé a besar en el cuello hasta su clavícula, le di un pequeño mordisco que saco otro gemido de ella, seguimos besándonos cuando sentí las manos de Arizona habían llegado muy rápido bajo mi camisa, yo solté un gemido cuando sentí sus manos en mi pecho, mi mente estaba nublada y se la de ella igual, no estábamos midiendo lo que estábamos haciendo, yo no sé en qué momento le susurre "Puedo ver si mis manos, calzan con las dibujadas en tu short?" ella dijo que podía probar.

No sé en qué momento ella estaba debajo, yo sentada entre sus pierna y coloque mis manos obvio no eran la misma medida, levante la vista y podía ver esos ojos azules eran muy oscuros, Arizona se moría el labio y no despegaba sus ojos de mí, coloque las manos en su cadera y le di un pequeño tirón a su short, el cual ella levanto su cuerpo un poco dándome permiso de sacarlo, una vez fuera me dirigí a ella a besarla, estaba completamente en éxtasis, ella tiene sus manos enredadas en mi cabello, de momento lo jalaba, mi lengua pedía acceso a su boca, cosa que ella gustosamente abrió y yo deslice mi lengua dentro por un momento luchábamos por el dominio, pero ella capturo mi lengua con sus dientes, no lo hizo fuerte, pero creo un toque en mi cuerpo, quería más de ella, poco a poco me aleje para sacar su camisa, recorrí mis labios en todo su abdomen es realmente muy lindo di pequeños besos en sus costillas y acaricie todo su torso sintiendo como se agitaba cada vez más, ella me agarro por el trasero, realmente me sorprendió, sentí una opresión en el estómago, la quería, es tan raro sentirme así de cómoda con una chica, es preciosa, suave dulce, ella en menos de nada logro sacarme el short y quito de un jalón mi camisa, quedando ambas en ropa interior beso mi cuello, sosteniendo mi trasero fuerte, le pregunte si podía seguir acariciando sus senos, ella gimió más lo tome como un sí, mis manos recorren su espalda con cuidado quite su sostén, acaricie sus desnudos senos, los tome y acaricie mientras la besaba, Arizona estaba completamente sonrojada es realmente atractivo, dios! De golpe me di cuenta que esta sería su primera vez, y mi primera vez con una chica no quiero que sea así, quiero que sea más especial, teníamos que detenernos, pero cómo? Siento nos fuimos muy lejos y no quiero lastimar Arizona, poco a poco me separo de ella tratábamos de recuperar el aliento, intensas miradas, cuando me deje caer a su lado, le susurre _"Podemos esperar?"_, sentí ella se congelo, ella estaba más expuesta que yo, ella estaba solo en sus bragas, yo aún tenía toda mi ropa interior. Ella se ve sorprendida y decepcionada, la abrazo fuerte, fuerte con mis piernas y brazos.

Callie: Eres hermosa, quiero que sea especial, deja yo te haga algo lindo.

Arizona: Lo siento me deje llevar.

Callie: Jamás te disculpes por algo que no debes, sube un poco la sabana y ven aquí quiero un abrazo.

Arizona: Esto no va afectar en nada negativo?

Callie: Si tu no estas enojada porque yo me detuviera, entonces no, quiero llevarte a otra cita, quieres venir conmigo?

Arizona: No estoy enojada, tienes razón yo igual quiero sea especial, aunque esto me ha gustado y si quiero ir a otra cita contigo Calliope.

Callie: También me gustó mucho, un poco de explorar no está mal, quieres dormir así o te paso algo de ropa?

Arizona: Si el sostén solo, si no te incomoda podemos dormir en interiores solo.

Callie: Me encantaría, así siento tu piel, eres hermosa y por favor no dudes de que realmente quisiera más, fue difícil dar un paso atrás, eres difícil de resistir.

Arizona: Eres difícil de resistir también, eres muy caliente, puedes abrazarme para dormir? Esa película me dejo intranquila.

Callie: Si claro la película.

Arizona: Dios Callie! Has sonado como mi madre, no es sexy estar casi desnuda contigo y pensando en ella.

Callie: Lo siento nena, bueno hora de dormir, buenas noches Arizona.

Arizona: Buenas noches Calliope.

* * *

Nota: Bueno espero el capitulo sea de su agrado, espero sus comentario y ojala la espera valiera la pena, pronto el proximo.

Ps: Cualquier error es mio, descripción de ropa en Instagram " Calzona_Stronger "


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 27.

Pov. Arizona

Cuando escuche un pequeño ruido desperté, era el monitor de bebe que me indicaba Carol estaba despertando o ya estaba despierta, sonreí al ver a Callie a mi lado, estaba aún dormida sus brazo sobre mi cintura se miraba tan linda, al levantarme recordé estaba en ropa interior y debía ir a ver a Carol. Lo primero que encontré fue el short de Callie y me pareció gracioso ver que hacia al despertar ella tiene mejor retaguardia que yo no sé cómo le quedara el mío, encontré mi camisa y me fui a la habitación de Carol.

* * *

Arizona: Hola princesa, tienes rato despierta? Claro no me contestaras que boba, ven aquí niña linda vamos a darte tu baño, vaya alguien tiene su pañalito lleno así que fuera todo, vamos al baño, sabes en la tina tengo cosas para ti, mira este patito y un osito para jugar un poco, vamos a llenarle un poco.

* * *

Me dedique a darle toda mi atención a Carol, fue más juego que baño, hicimos espuma y ella reía se estaba divirtiendo durante su baño, yo nunca había disfrutado así con un niño, recuerdo los gritos de los niños me aturdían un poco cuando estaba en casa de mis primas, cargarlos no me gustaba por miedo que se ensuciaran sobre mí, pero con Carol todo es tan diferente, cuando estaba en el baño escuche la puerta abrirse, pensé era Callie pero no era mi madre que en una de las mesas dejo el jugo para luego del baño, Carol quería seguir jugando pero sabía no la podía tener mucho tiempo y el agua se estaba poniendo algo fría, la puse sobre la cama que estaba en esa habitación y le comencé a cambiar ella jugaba con su mono mientras yo le ponía, su pañal y un short floreado blanco, una blusita salmón, le está creciendo el cabello así que solo se lo arregle un poquito de perfume.

La levante y me senté en una mecedora en la habitación, mientras la tenía en brazos y le daba su jugo ella miraba directo a mis ojos, yo podría pasar todo el tiempo así con ella, sé que es corto tiempo, pero quiero a Carol y la quiero presente en mi vida, como sé que quiero a Callie también. Sin darme cuenta ella ya había terminado su jugo y se quedó quieta en mis brazos mientras yo le mecía, le comencé hablar y decirle lo importante que es para mí.

* * *

Arizona: Sabes siempre me hice a la idea que no tendría hijos, ya que pensaba no sería buena madre, que no sabría cómo cuidarle o como satisfacer sus necesidades, debido que ustedes dilatan su tiempo en hablar, pero saber que estoy siendo parte de tu crecimiento, que te estoy enseñando palabras y ayudándote hablar, me llena el corazón como no tienes idea, quiero a tu mami y espero cuando tu crezcas no te moleste lo que podamos a llegar a tener, porque ahora sé que quiero a Callie y a ti en un futuro en mi vida, pienso podría ayudar a Callie a criarte y darte el amor que mereces, me hubiera gustado conocieras a tu padre aunque Callie no estuviera con él, los padres son de gran ayuda, mi padre es mi héroe siempre lo veré así, me emociona verte en sus brazos, porque sé que ellos te verán como de la familia como su nieta si yo te viera como mi hija.

Estaré para cuidarte y protegerte de todos lo que quieran hacerte daño, vivimos en un mundo en el que se es juzgado fácilmente por todo, pero no puedo evitar crezcas en él, pero si ayudarte a defenderte y estar para ti cuando sientas la necesidad de hablar, siempre estaré para ti cariño eres mi niña hermosa, me encanta cada parte de ti, esos ojos que me recuerdan a tu madre, esa gran sonrisa que me hace poner otra en mi rostro, tu robaste mi corazón desde que te conocí, ustedes las torres me tienen en sus manos, pero shhh no le cuentes a mama nada de esto, no queremos asustarla cierto, tu mami y yo queremos ir lento, pero despertar a su lado y luego venir y cuidar de ti me ha gustado, podría acostumbrarme hacer esto cada día. Arizona te quiere bebe.

Carol: Zo… Zo… Ma..

* * *

Sentí mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, pensé no era real, pero ella se quedó un rato diciendo "ZO", seguía balbuceando Ma, gua o che, últimamente menciona el final de las palabras que yo le repito. La acurruque más hacia mi pecho bese su frente y seguí meciéndola hasta que un rato después ella quedo dormida en mis brazos. La sensación de saber aunque sea de esa forma ella sabe quién soy, me llena de más amor por ella, ella sabe que "Zo" soy yo y yo sé es a mí que se refiere y no puedo pedir más que eso.

* * *

Pov. Callie

Me desperté y sentía un vacío en la cama, al abrir los ojos me sentí un poco desorientada, luego recordé estaba en la habitación de Arizona, pensé que ella estaba en el baño, me levante y no la encontré, cuando mire mi camisa en el piso me la puse y buscaba mi short, lo único que encontré era el pequeño short gris de Arizona, así que pensé ella se levantó con el mío puesto, ella sabía el suyo me quedaría pequeño y así es me queda debajo de los glúteos, pero bueno arriesgarme a que los padres de Ari me vieran, salí en busca de ella pero primero pensé que quizás estaba con Carol y no abajo, cuando quise entrar escuche su voz, ella le hablaba a la niña directamente, acariciaba con una mano su corto cabello y le hablaba directo a sus ojos y Carol tenía una manito jugando en el rostro de Arizona.

Ese momento era tan tierno, me quede en silencio en el pasillo apoyada a la pared escuchando Arizona decirle cosas que solo hace crecer lo que siento por ella, yo pienso igual que ella que rápido para decir un te quiero, pero sé que lo siento, su trato conmigo y mi hija me hace quererla ya no es solo cosa de que me gusta. Saber ella quiere tenerme presente en su futuro y saber ella cuenta también a Carol, siempre pensé que si algún día conocía a alguien, quizás iba hacer difícil tener una buena comunicación o relación debido a que tenía una hija y debía pensar primero en ella, pero con Arizona pienso que lo tengo todo, buena comunicación y tendría una buena relación con ella, ella quiere a Carol y sé que cuidaría bien de ella.

Pero mis temores están siempre presente, no quiero lastimar Arizona, porque sé que la reacción de mi padre no será la mejor del mundo, el problema de mi vida ser menor y tener una hija que me hace depender un poco de él, espero no tenga que enfrentar ese hecho pronto, mi padre desde que conozco Arizona él no ha estado en Seattle, pero él nunca avisa tampoco cuando estará.

Luego de escuchar un silencio decidí que podía entrar, Arizona tenia a Carol en brazos apoyada a su pecho, su mejilla se acomodaba en la cabeza de Carol que ya dormía tranquilamente. Yo no me entere cuando paso todo esto por haberme quedado perdida en mis pensamientos no logre escuchar las últimas cosas que Arizona le dijo.

* * *

Callie: Hey bonita! La niña está dormida pásamela la acostare.

Arizona: Tienes rato despierta?

Callie: Apenas sentí mi almohada humana no estaba, porque no me despertaste?

Arizona: Quería tiempo a solas con mi chica favorita.

Callie: Oh! Ella es tu favorita? Donde quedo yo?

Arizona: Lo siento pero ella es mi chica número 1, tú tendrás que aceptar ser la 2.

Callie: Yo lo acepto si tú aceptas igual ser la 2.

Arizona: Siempre que la 1 sea Carol, no tengo problema en ello.

Callie: Por cierto, me gusta mi ropa en ti.

Arizona: Me gusta tu ropa en mi debido que tiene tu olor, aunque ese mini short en ti me esta como gustando más.

Callie: Ven vamos a tu habitación debemos darnos una ducha.

Arizona: Debemos?

Callie: Si separadas yo te espero que lo hagas primero.

Arizona: Porque no podemos juntas? Es solo darse una ducha puedo estar quieta.

Callie: No Ari, si tu madre entra una debe estar fuera del baño.

Arizona: Sabes eres demasiado aburrida, pero como quiera ahora solo quédate con la idea de lo que pudo ser bañarse juntas.

* * *

Arizona sus últimas palabras las dijo sacándose la pijama, me dio una sonrisa maliciosa y se soltó el sostén en la puerta se giró a ver mi cara y con una sonrisa cerró la puerta. Sé que lo hace por provocar mostrando su pecho desnudo, pero aunque muera por ir tras ella no lo hare, su madre podría venir y aun me queda la duda si escucho algo anoche. Nunca pensé estaría en una relación con una chica, pero Arizona es tan linda, no hablo solo físicamente, es tierna y cariñosa, anoche estando así tan intimas me di cuenta que igual puedo sentir y puedo querer perder la cabeza, no importa el sexo de la persona si te gusta y le quieres puedes amarle, no tengo porque etiquetarme. Cuando escuche la regadera cerrarse sabia debía vengarme de ella, primero el short cambiado y luego medio desnudarse frente a mí, cuando Arizona salió toda mojada y me vio sobre su cama solo en bragas podía ver su mandíbula desgajarse, sonreí me levante hacia ella, le tendí la mano la jale hacia mi le puse un suave beso en los labios y le susurre "Parece te gusta lo que ves", solté una pequeña risa y pase al baño dejándola en shock.

* * *

Pov. Arizona

Sabía que merecía lo que Callie había hecho, yo había pasado haciéndole burlas, pero recordé ella en parte anoche me había visto, así que agarre valor y solté mi sostén, pero salir y encontrar a Callie sin él me dejo sin palabras, Callie había quedado en ropa interior, me intimido un poco su confianza. Cuando salí de mi shock momentáneo, busque algo que ponerme, mire sobre mi cama un Short pequeño jeans claro con una blusa de tirantes roja, al pie de la cama sandalias planas negras. Obvio no era mío así que ya sabía que usaría Callie y me puse a buscar algo cercano a eso.

Me busque una blusa igual de fresca solo que en azul, un short pequeño negro y sandalias un poco a juego, con tiras azul y verde/celeste. Una cola alta y sin maquillaje, medio abrí la puerta del baño sin espiar y solo le dije a Callie la esperaba en la planta baja.

Mi madre lleva unos días queriendo tener un pequeño jardín frente a la casa, así que al ver la puerta principal me salí a ver el por qué, era mi madre plantando unas cosas, así que me acerque hablar con ella.

* * *

Arizona: Buenos días, como va tu jardín?

Barbara: El césped esta ya crecidito como lo quería, verde y listo para que pueda comenzar a darle vida, como amaneces?

Arizona: Bien, gracias por el jugo, se lo di y me quede con ella hasta que se quedó dormida.

Barbara: Quieres a esa niña cierto?

Arizona: Tu tenías razón en lo que me dijiste hace un tiempo, no por mis gustos quiere decir que no tenga tiempo para ir creando una familia, siento a Callie y Carol como parte de nuestra familia, me encanta esa niña, pero me da miedo quererle tanto.

Barbara: Miedo a Callie cambie de opinión y la aleje de ti? O le tienes miedo a la reacción de la familia de ella?

Arizona: Ambas, pero es más por la familia de ella, mama ella aun es menor y su padre si no lo toma a bien, puede llevársela y yo no verles a ninguna de las 2, tengo miedo a enamorarme completamente y que la alejen de mí.

Barbara: Le he tomado mucho cariño a Callie, a Carol pues ya ni te digo, disfruto la compañía de esa niña en casa, sé que Daniel igual, ustedes lo hicieron muy feliz ayer, en la noche del viernes él me dijo algo que se ha guardado, dijo que él te amaba y te apoyaba seguías siendo su niña, pero estaba triste porque piensa igual que yo y quizás que tú, que no tendrías una estabilidad para formar una familia, ambos te vimos con tus sobrinos, tus primas te querían enseñar a cargarlos y tú te negabas, les hacías caritas pero nada más, verte con Carol no ha dado la esperanza de verte realizar una familia y tener la profesión que quieras tener, eres de 16 años Arizona, pero eres una niña muy responsable, cariñosa con tus padre y tu hermano, eso solo nos hace ver que hemos hecho buen trabajo criándote, y pensamos que si realmente lo hemos hecho bien tu podrías ser igual o mejor madre que lo que he sido yo para ti, Callie merece amor y apoyo y tu siendo una joven se lo has podido brindar y ella te hace muy feliz, puedo verlo en tus ojos y eso nos hace a Daniel y a mi quererla más y apoyarlas cuando algo se interponga entre ustedes, porque si son la felicidad la una para la otra nosotros seremos un respaldo para ustedes y protectores de esa hermosa niña.

Arizona: Nunca dudes de mi amor por ustedes mama, ustedes me han apoyado y me han amado desde niña, son excelentes padre y ten por seguro Tim piensa igual que yo, por cierto estoy feliz.

Barbara: Se te nota cariño, que tal la "Película"?

Arizona: Podías ahorrarte las comillas porque si miramos película, por desgracia mía una de miedo, nada agradable.

Barbara: Si claro por desgracia, tenías que abrazarte a Callie.

Arizona: Basta mama, si quieres que te cuente.

Barbara: Cuéntame pero intimidades no, porque a ti no te gusta escuchar las mías.

Arizona: Dios! No digas más, es incómodo que son mis padres, pero bueno fue agradable tener a Callie y me hace feliz si, pero estoy completamente feliz por algo que Carol dijo, mama ella sabe quién soy, me ha llamado "Zo", sabes lo importante que es eso?

Barbara: Lo es, para ti eso es como cuando dijo Mama a Callie, son palabras que llenan tu corazón de alegría, me da gusto lograste que lo dijera, bueno creo ya tengo esto listo solo es de regarles para que poco a poco vayan creciendo, ahora vamos adentro debes desayunar y Callie también.

* * *

Cuando mi mama y yo entrabamos Callie baja vestida como antes les dije, igual que yo solo se agarró una coleta y sin maquillaje, traía una sonrisa, pero cuando estaba más cerca con el cabello recogido a mí la sonrisa se me borro, mire a mi madre que sonreía con malicia pero no dijo nada, miro estaba sonrojada y se fue a la cocina.

* * *

Arizona: Si piensas entrar a esa cocina y hacerle frente a mi madre, darle la cara a mi padre también deberías de llevar el cabello suelto.

Callie: Porque? La camisa es muy abierta? Porque por lo que veo andamos casi parecido alguien se fijó que usaría yo.

Arizona: Si tome nota de tu ropa, pero no estoy copiando ese chupete en la clavícula que tu traes.

Callie: Mierda! Arizona estás loca como me has podido morder, se mira rojo.

Arizona: Ese espejo no le hace justicia, porque de cerca ese rojo se va oscureciendo, lo siento me deje llevar.

Callie: Muérdeme todo lo que quieras no me quejo, pero la próxima vez que no lo dejes a simple vista, tu madre ya lo ha visto su sonrisa me lo dijo todo.

Arizona: Vaya tendremos una próxima vez?

Callie: Quizás…

* * *

Mi madre puede callar un momento, pero no de por vida, nos sentamos en la barra de la cocina, ella coló el desayuno y luego volvió con vasos de jugo, pero el silencio no dilato más de 5 min.

* * *

Barbara: Alguien cambio de idea con su cabello.

Arizona: Mama te lo advierto.

Barbara: Pero cariño que yo solo hable del cabello de Callie, no de su mordisco.

Callie: Creo Arizona en su otra vida se creía vampiro.

Arizona: No estas ayudándome.

Barbara: Así de asustada estabas por la película.

Callie: Casi no la miro saltaba por todo, paso enterrada mi cuello.

Arizona: Basta! Demasiada información Callie, papa no bajara?

Barbara: Tu siempre cambias de tema, con lo bien que la estamos pasando, tu padre no está desayuno y se fue a ver unas cosas, ya solo le queda esta semana para terminar el sótano y dejar cosas listas.

Arizona: Sabes a dónde estará ubicado?

Barbara: Estará los 2 meses en San diego.

Callie: Luego de eso estará con ustedes ya fijo aquí?

Barbara: Se supone que si querida, espero así sea, Arizona y a mí nos hace bien tenerle cerca, además me gusta tener a mi familia unida, mi hijo no está y no tener a mi marido es un poco triste.

Callie: Se ve la unión de ustedes 3, espero su hijo pronto les visite.

Barbara: Quizás pronto, sino hasta finales del año, los que estarán aquí la próxima semana son mis padres, llegan el viernes y se irán martes, solo será unos pequeños días, vendrían hasta el lunes pero como Daniel se va el domingo adelantaron los días.

Arizona: La abuela sabe de ti y Carol mama les hablo de ustedes, ella quiere conocerles en especial a Carol, no te ofendas pero la niñas enamora más.

Callie: Lo sé, me has dicho que es tu chica favorita, debo compartir tu cariño ni modo.

Barbara: Vaya ya se llevan así de cerca.

Arizona: Mama! Van 2, te las iré cantando.

Barbara: Toma papel y lápiz, porque aún no termino con ustedes, iré a doblar una ropa y de paso le hecho un ojito a Carol, estén quietas vale.

Arizona: Dios! Mi madre es una intensa, le encanta avergonzarme.

Callie: Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, por cierto mire le has dado un beso a Carol, esta mañana cuando llegue a la habitación pero yo aún no tengo el mío.

Arizona: Sabes vas a tener 2, el primero porque es cierto no te he dado adecamente los buenos días, pero el segundo y más importante es porque eres la madre de esa niña que me mato de amor esta mañana, no sé si cuando tu llegaste la escuchaste llamarme "Zo", sabes ella sabe quién soy Callie, ella sabe mi nombre, estoy completamente feliz nada puede arruinar mi día.

Callie: Ella te ha llamado, eso es bueno Ari, está aprendiendo más rápido pronto estará gateando y luego tendremos que correr detrás de ella, espero ya por lo menos de algunos paso para su cumpleaños.

Arizona: Bueno ahora cobra tus besos, antes que me arrepienta.

* * *

Callie se bajó del banco, aparto un poco mis piernas metiéndose entre ellas, coloco primero pequeños besos en mis labios, luego el beso comenzó lento y suave, era un beso tierno lleno de cariño mutuo, yo rose mi lengua en sus labios pidiendo acceso a su boca, ella gustosamente abrió su boca un poco más y yo con los brazos la atraje más hacia mi cuerpo, estábamos disfrutando de un largo beso nuestras lenguas tenía un buen ritmo nuestros brazos en las cinturas, todo tranquilo hasta que escuchamos una pequeña tos que venía de la entrada de la sala, me di cuenta olvidamos estábamos en la cocina muy público, además no se en que momento metí una mano debajo de la camisa de Callie. Cuando Callie roja de la vergüenza se giró a ver quién era quería me tragara la tierra, primera vez que deseaba mi madre nos interrumpiera, no ver de pie a mi padre en la entrada igual de rojo que nosotras, el silencio creo era peor pero miraba a Callie y ella no tenía palabras menos yo, cuando mi padre soltó un suspiro y creo iba hablar mi madre entro con Carol en brazos.

* * *

Barbara: Vaya estamos todos, esta pequeña princesa a despertado, pasa algo?

Daniel: No, todo está bien, cierto niñas?

Callie: Si señor.

Daniel: Subiré un momento a cambiarme las veré luego.

Barbara: Ya te alcanzo, bueno es mejor que hablen, conozco a Daniel, el no se sonroja porque si, ustedes 2 tiene cara de culpabilidad.

Callie: Lo que pasa es que…

Arizona: Papa entro y yo besaba a Callie.

Barbara: Vaya! Que tan fuerte era el beso? Porque el que yo mire Callie te tenía muy cerca y peor en la cama.

Arizona: Mama no estas ayudando, dime como le veré a la cara, peor a los ojos.

Callie: Deja tú el drama, con qué cara vendré a tu casa ahora.

Barbara: Bien imagino el beso fue algo subido de tono, se vieran las caras están muertas de la vergüenza, Carol toma nota cariño de lo que no se debe hacer en público, no les dije yo se quedaran quietas, Arizona que tan fuerte fue el beso?

Arizona: Mama tú quieres saber para burlarte de nosotras, no por ayudar.

Callie: Arizona tenía su mano metida en mi camisa, por la espalda y el beso era con lengua y yo no recuerdo donde estaban mis manos, pero mi cuerpo metido en las piernas de Arizona contra el desayunador.

Arizona: Dios Callie! Eres muy explícita, mama ya lo sabes déjalo ya hemos pasado demasiado vergüenza, dame a Carol creo tengo ganas de salir a caminar con ella.

Barbara: Su coche está en la puerta de la entrada, bueno y tu estas clavada al piso?

Callie: Barbara lo siento, fue un pequeño beso de buenos días, pero….

Barbara: Vaya si así son los de buenos días, ya veo porque el mordisco, así fue el de buenas noches.

Callie: Dios Barbara! Ahora entiendo Arizona, no me hagas sentir peor, me siento demasiado avergonzada, es que tu hija es como una droga, en el buen sentido, la besas y no quieres alejarte de ella, lo siento por haberlo hecho muy público, peor que el Sr. Robbins nos ha visto, no tengo cara para verle.

Barbara: Ve con Arizona, yo iré a ver a Daniel, ya se les pasara el momento a los 3, él no es tonto sabía que estaba pasando con ustedes, pero ver que arrinconas a su pequeña pues tampoco es que sea fácil.

Callie: Vaya eso no me hace sentir mejor, pero gracias iré con Arizona.

Barbara: Callie cariño, solo mantengan sus manos fuera de sus cuerpos durante pasean a la niña, no es porque me avergüencen no, solo que verles con cara de culpabilidad y esa lamentadora no me gusta, a lo hecho pecho.

* * *

Quedar expuesta de esa manera no es agradable, primero mi madre y ahora mi padre, que puede ser peor, que el padre de Callie nos encuentre en un peor momento, saque a Carol en su coche a darle una vuelta por la casa, necesitaba aire, me siento abrumada, sentí una mano en mi hombro era Callie, se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, dándome un poco de espacio, el paseo duro unos 30 min, llevábamos un silencio cómodo Callie caminaba a mi lado y yo llevaba el coche, al volver a casa nos sentamos en la entrada, Carol jugaba con su mono que lo llevaba en brazos todo el camino, mientras Callie y yo estábamos tranquilas sentada la una con la otra sin saber que decir.

Mi madre salió dijo debíamos almorzar, solo pensar que estaría en la misma mesa que mi padre me hacía sonrojar, Callie y yo estábamos en la mesa como castigadas, fue el almuerzo más silencioso, bueno ni tanto, Carol repetía una y otra vez las pequeñas palabras que sabía, yo siempre la tengo en mi regazo y como más lento que el resto, mi padre siempre es el primero en terminar y la agarra, pero esta vez no sabía si pasaría, si él estaba avergonzado de mí, mi cabeza tenia mil cosas, cuando él se levanta, Carol comenzó a brincar encima de mí, y alzaba sus brazos a él, él le dio la sonrisa más amplia que pudo mostrándole sus hoyuelos y la levanto, puso un beso en su mejilla y cuando se apartó la niña con un dedito tocaba sus hoyuelos, él se la llevo con el hacia el pasillo y creo se dirige al sótano, Carol y mama son las únicas que entran en él.

La tarde fue muy tranquila, pasamos con mi madre, platicamos de todo y nada, mi padre al rato había salido con Carol dormida, subió a colocarla en la cuna y ya no bajo, creo el necesita su espacio para poder procesar lo que paso y lo respeto, Callie platico con mi madre de cocina, debido a que Callie le conto que ella aprendió a cocinar un poco debido que cuando se aburría, bajaba a la cocina a pasar tiempo con Emma y ella miraba al cocinero de su casa realizar cada comida, es triste pensar Callie le toco crecer con personas que se les pagaba por cuidarla, no por sus propios padres.

Cuando la noche iba cayendo, Callie le pregunto a mi madre si tenía ciertos ingredientes, al parecer mama tenía todo, así que Callie se ofreció a cocinar la cena y mi madre se quedó para ver que hacia ella, yo me quede en la barra del desayunador leyendo en mi iPad, tenía el monitor de bebe por cualquier ruido de Carol, escuche pequeños ruiditos en el monitor, lo deje correr porque en ocasiones ella hace eso, pero sigue durmiendo, luego ese ruido se convirtió en una pequeña risa, cuando me disponía a levantarme e ir por ella, la voz de mi padre se escuchaba, me levante y me fui a sentar a las escaleras dejando a mi madre y Callie en la cocina, mi padre le estaba haciendo cosquillas a Carol, porque le decía que le gustaban las cosquillas que se reía mucho, pero luego el comenzó hablar un poco con ella y solo me recordó mi momento con ella esta mañana.

* * *

Daniel: Me recuerdas cuando mi pequeña hoyuelos estaba como tú, tú también tienes hoyuelos muy pequeñitos cerca de la comisura de la boca, espero que cuando seas grande seas, así de bonita como tu mami, que puedas aprender de su forma de ser, educada, inteligente y cariñosa, si Arizona aún sigue en tu vida, espero ella pueda enseñarte un poco de todo lo que he podido enseñarle yo, mi padre me enseñó a proteger y amarte a las personas a mi alrededor, a nunca darme por vencido, pero sobre todo a darles todo lo que se pueda a mi familia y no hablo de lo material, sino amor, valores, apoyo y sobre todo enseñarle a ser personas honestas. Mi pequeño marino, Tim jugaba a los piratas siempre atacaba el barco de su hermana, pero al final él siempre decía que su barco era el que se terminaba hundiendo, el siempre dejaba ganar Arizona, pero decidió que el iría a luchar por su país, me asuste, como nunca porque esta vez no era yo el que iba a darlo todo, esta vez era una de las pequeñas parte de mí, él es fuerte ya lo conocerás, por otro lado está mi hoyuelos, espero puedas recoger un poco de la alegría de Arizona, ella siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro no importa las circunstancias ella siempre pone buena cara, es fuerte mi niña es muy valiente, estoy orgulloso de mis hijos, dirás porque te digo todo esto, no es así?

Carol eres una hermosa niña, que llegaste a este mundo por buenas razones, espero poder verte crecer, también espero poder ayudar a tu madre si alguna vez lo necesita, ustedes hacen que mi pequeño sol brille más de lo normal, Arizona no engaña a nadie, ella fue una niña muy apagada hace un año, como te dije siempre con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos no brillaban, hoy mi hija es feliz, se cuál es la razón y eres tú y tu madre, así que pequeña niña mantenlas unidas, yo me iré por 2 meses no crezcas mucho, porque que tristeza perderme tu crecimiento y quizás más palabras que vas aprender, volveré y construiré algo para ti como lo hice para mis marineritos, porque desde que apareciste con ese traje eres una marinerita más abordo, por cierto creo que eres una marinera algo descompuesta jaja, vamos Arizona debe cambiarte, por la hora sé que Barbara y Callie han de estar en la cocina.

Cuando la voz de mi padre no se escuchó más, sabia debía levantarme de las escaleras porque en menos de nada el estaría bajando, sentí una lagrima recorrer mi rostro, pero era de felicidad mi corazón estaba hinchado de emoción, cuando levante la vista mi madre estaba apoyada en el marco de la entrada a la sala, igual limpio una lagrima que caí sobre su rostro y se dirigió a mí.

Barbara: Levanta de ahí, vamos a la cocina antes que baje.

Arizona: Escuchaste todo?

Barbara: No todo, pero si lo suficiente, para saber no me equivoque al escogerlo como mi esposo, menos para que fuera el padre de mis hijos, el sigue siendo el mismo Daniel que conocí hace muchos años.

Daniel: Que bueno están aquí, Arizona la nena necesita un cambio, imagino Callie estará ayudando a Barbara.

Arizona: Claro, ven aquí mi pequeña hermosa.

Barbara: Y tú el mejor marido ven aquí.

Daniel: Porque el beso?

Barbara: Por ser el mejor marido, el mejor padre y por el simple hecho de existir.

Daniel: Sabia había encontrado a la mujer indicada, gracias por todo lo que me has dado Barbie, sobre todo por estar ahí cuando necesito de ti, ver Arizona esta mañana en esa posición, me hizo sentir raro, esperaba jamás ver tan cariñoso alguno de mis hijos, no es porque fuera Arizona, igual sería raro ver a Tim en esas, pero mi hija es feliz y yo debo serlo igual.

Barbara: Carol ya dice "Zo" y nuestra hija no cabe de la dicha, gracias por entender la situación, hablare con Arizona de exponer muy público su amor por Callie, pero igual déjala ser esta en su casa, además está feliz y yo quiero mi hija lo sea.

Daniel: Yo igual quiero sea feliz, creo Callie es la indicada para ella, pero no le digas he dicho eso.

Barbara: Amor sonríele un poco a Callie en la cena, la pobre niña está asustada, pasaste serio el almuerzo esas niñas están avergonzadas, hazlo por mí.

Daniel: Callie..

Callie: Si señor?

Daniel: Podría ayudarte en algo, si quieres pongo la mesa mientras Barbara y tu terminan, Arizona está cambiándole el pañal a Carol.

Callie: Si gusta está bien, gracias.

Daniel: De nada.

Barbara: Bien hecho, eres un amor, gracias

Daniel: Te amo, gracias por esos hijos maravillosos.

* * *

Cuando baje con Carol, Callie estaba colocando la comida en la mesa, el ambiente era menos tenso que antes, mi padre hizo comentarios de lo que salió hacer, eran a traer unos papeles unas indicaciones que necesitaba para el domingo que se va, le dijo a Callie que su Picata de Pollo era excelente, mi madre dijo que miro todo rapidito pero que le gustaría un día le enseñara hacerla, pase un susto de muerte esta mañana con mi padre, pero mi día la verdad fue bueno, al término de la cena, Callie tenía a Carol, le dije no se molestara yo iba a mi habitación y a la de Carol por la ropa y la maleta, Callie debía irse era casi las 8 de la noche, ambas tenían que descansar, mañana teníamos clases.

Las llaves de la camioneta de Callie, estaban colgadas en la entrada donde se ponen las llaves de casa y de los vehículos de mis padres, las agarrare para ir a montar todo y poner el asiento de la niña, al volver Carol estaba rebote y rebote sobre las piernas de calle, me acerque y le hable, se le tiro de los brazos de Callie a mi pecho, colocaba esos labios regordete en mi mejilla, dejaba rastros de babita, pero quiero pensar ella me estaba dando besos así como cuando me la como a besos yo, Callie se levantó para despedirse de mis padres, que gracias por toda su amabilidad con ella y Carol durante el fin de semana, abrazos y besos para Carol de parte de mis padres, camine directo a la parte de atrás de la camioneta colocando a la niña en su asiento. Cuando le dio un beso en la frente y me retiraba su dulce voz resonó en el interior de la camioneta.

* * *

Carol: Zo… Zoooo….

Arizona: Adiós cariño, se buena esta noche para mama, te miro mañana.

Callie: Le gustas más que yo, pero la entiendo esa súper sonrisa mágica, enamora.

Arizona: Eres un dulce, pero muy habladora también, maneja con cuidado avísame que has llegado vale.

Callie: Vale, descansa si puedes, porque a mí me costara dormir sin ti, hasta mañana Zo.

* * *

Callie coloco un dulce beso, pero rápido creo aún está asustada por mi padre, les vi irse, pero yo entre feliz a casa sabia volvería mañana y tendríamos otra buena semana, luego de media hora Callie dijo había llegado bien que nos mirábamos mañana, iba a bajar todo de la camioneta, yo decidí ir a dormir estaba muy cansada de este agitado fin de semana.

* * *

Pov. Callie.

Llegue a casa todo se miraba tranquilo como siempre, cuando entre y coló que la pequeña maleta y el bolso en la entrada a la sala me pareció calmado, de inmediato volví por mi hija ya dormida en la camioneta, al volver dentro de la casa mire una silueta muy familiar que al entrar la primera vez no note, cuando la silueta gira hacia mí, sentí morir en segundos, mi padre estaba en Seattle con una cara de molestia increíble, camino hacia mí, no le importo ver la niña dormía en mis brazos cuando alzo la voz.

* * *

Carlos: Donde carajos se supone estabas? Llegue aquí hace 1 hora, deje correr el tiempo a ver si era demasiado irresponsable para traer a esa niña más noche, son casi las 9 le la noche, de dónde vienes? Y en donde has dormido? Porque pregunte a qué hora saliste y han dicho que ni has dormido aquí.

* * *

Nota: Espero el próximo poder publicarlo algo rápido, este es el mas largo que he publicado espero les guste.

Ps: Cualquier error es mio.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 28.

Pov. Callie

Callie: Dame un momento, iré a poner a mi hija en su cuna y luego hablamos.

Carlos: Hablaremos en este momento Calliope, fuiste capaz de sacar a esa niña de esta casa, pero ahora no puedes dar la cara con ella en brazos.

Callie: Es tu nieta, deja de tratarla como si fuera cualquier otra niña, ella es mi hija y eso te convierte en su abuelo, está dormida considérala un poco, quieras o no subiré a dejarla y esperaras aquí.

* * *

Nunca me había plantado así de firme frente a mi padre, pero no puedo con Carol en brazos hacerle frente, sé que vamos a discutir igual o peor cuando supo de mi embarazo, necesito respirara un poco y pensar que le diré y que no, aun no estoy lista para hablarle de Arizona, pero sé que debo decirle y una parte de mí no quiere ocultarla, por suerte Carol no se despertó cuando me gire para salir y bajar Emma estaba subiendo la maleta y el bolso, le pedí sacara todo lo que venía en ella para lavar, pero que igual las volviera a llenar con algunas cosas limpias tanto mías como de Carol, en especial cosas de ella, no sé cómo terminara esta noche pero si espero no tener que sacar a mi hija de noche.

* * *

Callie: Ya estoy aquí podemos hablar, puedes sentarte y hablar como personas civilizadas?

Carlos: No estas para dar órdenes Calliope, ahora dime dónde has dormido? Sobre todo con quién?

Callie: Pase el fin de semana donde una amiga de la escuela, no iba a dejar a mi hija aquí si podía llevarle.

Carlos: Que amiga? Tú ya no te comunicabas con ellos Callie, además Carol no ha pasado en casa durante estos días, donde pasaste todo ese tiempo? donde llevas a tu hija?

Callie: La madre de Isabel está enferma, aun no mejora su estado de no es bueno, obviamente ella no puede cuidar de Carol, la madre de Arizona mi amiga de la escuela, me hace el favor de cuidarle mientras estoy en clases, me quedo la tarde estudiando con Arizona y luego vuelvo a casa, apenas este fin de semana he dormido fuera, porque lo haces como si fuera de gran problema.

Carlos: Tu no conoces la vergüenza Callie, te eduque mejor que esto, que pensaran los padres de esa niña, que su nueva amiga tiene una hija, sabes cómo nos deja a nosotros como tus padres, piensa un poquito lo que haces Callie.

Callie: Los señores Robbins son demasiado amables, Barbara es una linda mujer, bondadosa y cariñosa, el Sr. Robbins es un coronel de la marina, papa ellos son buenas personas, que han criado muy bien a su hija, no me juzgan por que tenga una hija, ellos 3 adoran a Carol.

Carlos: Callie no seas ingenua ellos te han brindado un poco de ayuda por su hija, seguro por dinero al saber que viene de buena familia, tu ingenuidad es inmensa, Carol no vuelve a salir de esta casa, menos dormir fuera, tú te has cargado tu vida, no vas a dañar la de tu hija, eres menor de edad y yo aún tengo derecho a darte ordenes, pago todo por ti, no conozco a esas personas y te queda prohibido seguir jugándose con esa chica, no sabemos que querrán, Callie tienes 16 años, ya nos quedó claro que eres inmadura y no mides consecuencias, estas exponiendo a tu hija.

Callie: No les conoces, no puedes hablar de ellos así, ellos desinteresadamente me han estado apoyando, no pienso alejarme de los Robbins menos alejar a mi hija de ellos.

Carlos: Te has vuelto loca, no puedes estar sola, porque cometes errores una y otra vez, te gusta exponernos a la burla publica, no te importa que puedan decir de nosotros nuestras amistades, que crees que piensan nuestros amigos de la iglesia al ver que nuestra hija, de tan solo 15 años había deshonrado a su familia, Callie no te cansas de darme problemas.

Callie: Que problema te doy papa? Tu nunca estas, no sabes que hago o que no, tu nunca estas, ellos han sido buenos con nosotras, si tan solo les conocieras un poco, sobre todo Arizona, ella es una chica increíble, Carol le adora tiene una gran conexión.

Carlos: Callie deja de gritarme, eres solo una mocosa de 16 años soy tu padre merezco respeto, además te estas viniendo en mi contra y defendiendo a unos extraños, para colmo hablas de esa tal Arizona como cuando te expresabas del tal George, que para lo único que sirvió ese don nadie fue para joderte la vida, entra en razón y es deberías de hacerlo a tiempo antes que tengas que asumir otras consecuencias, esas personas han de ser unos aprovechados que te han lavado la cabeza, quizás ahorita no lo veas pero si te dejo ir más lejos te llevaras otro susto, todo lo hago por tu bien por protegerte.

Callie: Protegerme? Vaya forma de demostrarlo cuando me dejas sola todo el tiempo, tu solo apareces para gritarme, para regañarme y para restregarme que soy madre adolecente y sola, defiendo a los Robbins porque en poco tiempo me han enseñado lo que es una familia, la familia que yo nunca tuve, mi madre y tú solo les importa hacer crecer su dinero cada día, eres muy ambicioso, perdona pero ser así de egoísta tampoco te hace buen católico, todas las personas que a ustedes les rodean es por su dinero, tú crees me pasa igual, pero no papa mis amigos son diferentes a los tuyos, Arizona es diferente a todos sobre todo a George, así que deja de gritarme y darme ordenes no soy un sirviente más al que le gritas y le pagas para que se calle y haga lo que tú quieres, te agradezco pagues todo por mí, pero no por eso significa que todo lo haces por mi bien.

Carlos: No puedo creer lo mal agradecida que eres, te lo hemos dado todo Calliope, aceptamos a esa niña, no puedo creer en lo que te has convertido, me avergüenzas.

Callie: Yo soy lo que tú has creado, por decirlo de alguna manera, porque tu jamás estabas para mi papa, nunca, ya no hablemos de mama, ustedes son los peores padres que existen creo.

Carlos: Sigue hablando de esa manera, te juro te llevare lejos, estudiaras en un internado y Carol será cuidada en casa por Emma.

Callie: Te has vuelto loco? Yo no me iré a ningún lado y tú no puedes quitarme a mi hija, ella es lo único bueno que tengo en mi vida, bueno eso era hasta hace poco porque los Robbins han sido como una bendición para mí, Arizona entro por una buena razón a mi vida, ahora lo entiendo ella trajo felicidad a mi vida y la de mi hija.

Carlos: Porque hablas de esa niña como algo más?

Callie: Porque es algo más, Arizona me gusta, no hablo exactamente solo como amiga.

Carlos: Te has vuelto completamente loca Calliope, no te basto con tener una hija, ahora me quieres decir que tienes novia? Donde han quedado tus valores y buena moral, pareces de esas de la calle, que no les importa con quien salen, Callie tu no vas a salir con una chica así, me das asco de lo pensarlo, me parece repulsivo existan mujeres así.

Callie: Se acabó, te he dejado hablar lo que has querido de mí, pero Arizona la respetas no sabes ni quién es y no te vas a referir a ella de esa forma, le quiero y quiero estar con ella todo el tiempo, tu no me vas alejar de ella, papa entiéndelo estaré con ella te guste o no, mi hija estará con ella también, además por dios papa, tu hermano Henry es gay, tu gato ese que tienes por chofer igual lo es, porque tienes tantos prejuicios por tu hija.

Carlos: Callie te iras al infierno, Dios no permite estas cosas, el creo hombre y mujer, seguro ella te ha lavado la cabeza, Callie entra en razón no solo por ti sino por tu hija, no creo puedas avergonzarnos más, dime que no se te ha ocurrido acostarse con ella?

Callie: Si así fuera que, es mi vida, es mi cuerpo, tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, esta platica se acabó, yo no me quedare aquí a escucharte más, me voy y mi hija viene conmigo y es mejor que no trates de detenerme papa porque no vas a lograr nada con ello, quiero Arizona y estaré con ella quieras o no, estaré con mi novia para tu disgusto.

* * *

No sé cómo pude aguantar mucho tiempo frente a mi padre y no llorar, cuando lo único que quiero es dejarme caer en mi cama y llorar, subo en busca de mi hija pero antes me voy a mi habitación y agarro otro bolso y lo lleno de más cosas mías pero dejo un pequeño espacio, entro en la habitación de Carol, meto más ropa de ella, igual Emma estaba aún ahí, tenía lista la maleta y el otro bolso con cosas de ella, levante a Carol y le puse una manta encima, y un bolso a cada hombro y jalando la maleta, por suerte el bolso de sus pañales y leche aún están en el vehículo, cuando bajo mi padre estaba junto a la puerta principal abierta. Me pare un momento y el intento que cambiara de opinión.

* * *

Carlos: Si sales por esta puerta, te vas con lo poco que llevas, sin dinero y sin vehículo, ve donde llevas todo lo que has logrado empacar, piénsalo Calliope, sobre todo por quien sostiene en tus brazos en este momento.

Callie: Tú nunca aprendiste hacer un padre realmente, buena suerte papa explicándoles a todos, como has dejado a tu hija y tu nieta sin nada, solo por no obedecer como uno de tus sirvientes.

* * *

Salí de esa casa con lo poco que había podido obtener, vivo en zona residencial así que aspirar a encontrar un taxi al salir era imposible, no sabía qué hacer con mi hija de casi 7 meses en brazos no sabía a donde ir, siempre un señor en las noches hace rondas de cuido, el me miro y dijo no me moviera de ahí que saldría y conseguiría un taxi para mí, no duro ni 3 min cuando el buen hombre apareció con un taxista, le di la única dirección que tenía en mente, me ayudaron a subir todo lo que traía, de la camioneta solo saque los pañales, leche, el asiento y unas pocas cosas que andaba, cuando mire hacia la casa que considere mi hogar por años, ver la tranquilidad de mi padre en la puerta, solo me hacía sentir más rencor hacia él, admiro el sueño pesado de mi hija, por suerte no tuvo que escuchar nada, cuando por fin llegue a mi destino, me sentía a avergonzada por aparecer de la nada a mitad de la noche, toque el timbre, a la tercera vez escuche alguien abría desde el otro lado, cuando la puerta abrió estaba el Sr. Robbins con una cara de confusión, bajo su vista y vio todo lo que traía conmigo, que amable mente el señor del taxi me ayudo a llevar a la puerta y luego se fue. El no dijo nada se hizo a un lado para que entendiera que podía pasar, en eso momento vi a Barbara bajar las escaleras, igual con una cara confusa, escuche la puerta cerrar me gire un poco y mire el padre de Arizona había metido todo y dejado en la entrada.

* * *

Barbara: Callie cariño que ha pasado? Porque estás aquí casi a media noche?

Callie: Lo siento, no pensé solo actué por intuición, buscando un lugar en el que me siento segura, no quería incomodarles lo siento.

Barbara: No seas tonta querida, no incomodas, dame aquí a esa niña, pobrecita con el frio que hace la iré a dejar a su cuna ya bajo, Daniel llévala a la sal y dale algo de tomar, yo veré Arizona no se despertara.

Daniel: Vamos Callie, siéntate aquí, quieres agua o té?

Callie: Estoy bien así, perdón por llegar de esta manera y a esta hora a su casa.

Daniel: Dime que ha pasado.

Callie: Llegue a casa mi padre ya estaba ahí, no aviso que vendría, me pregunto dónde estaba y donde había dormido, me grito una y otra vez se avergüenza de mi por quedar embarazada, quiso alejarme de ustedes, yo no quiero Sr. Robbins sé que no soy de su familia pero me han hecho sentir como tal, no quiero Carol pierda el cariño de ustedes, sobre todo no quiero que Carol y yo perder Arizona, ella es lo único bueno que me ha pasado luego de ser madre, al final de todo le dije a mi padre lo que sentía por Arizona, me dijo al final cosas que no me gustaron así que le dije me iría, cuando estaba por salir me quito la camioneta y que no me ayudaría en nada, me quede en la orilla de la casa, uno de los de seguridad que hacen rondas en la noche me vio y fue por un taxi para mí, me ayudaron a subir lo poco que logre sacar, mis libros y todo lo que es de clases quedaron ahí, solo saque algo de ropa para mí y Carol, sus pañales y leche estaban en el vehículo logre sacarlos, pero mis cosas de estudio no, además no hubiese podido cargar todo y con mi hija en brazos.

Daniel: Te has parado firme ante tu padre por tu libertad? Pero también entiendo lo has hecho por mi hija.

Callie: Quiero Arizona, le dije a mi padre estaría con mi novia aunque le disgustara, Arizona aun no lo es pero él lo asumió y se refiero a ella como mi novia, no quise decirle que no era así, quiero a su hija Sr, pero igual sé que no soy nadie en este momento para Arizona, soy más bien una carga, Arizona aun es menor de edad igual que yo y solo estoy trayendo problemas.

Daniel: Has defendido a mi hija frente a tu padre, mereces llamarme Daniel por eso, Callie nosotros económicamente no estamos demasiado bien como tu familia, pero yo haré lo que pueda por ti y por Carol, les ayudare como pueda, no tengo corazón para ponerles a ustedes en la calle, no sé cómo tu padre pudo quedar tranquilo, menos hacer esto y gritarle cosas a su hija, está bien vinieras aquí sino tenías otro lugar, Barbara y yo amamos Arizona, no podríamos hacerle algo así, Callie por favor no llores, me parte el corazón ver tu padre ha hecho esto a una buena chica, no es tu culpa todo lo que ha pasado, es culpa de ellos no haber sido realmente padres para ti.

Barbara: Callie cariño, debes dormir un poco es tarde, mañana no iras a clases, Arizona sí, pero veremos que hacer por la mañana, puedes dormir en la misma habitación que Carol, sabes ahí una cama y puedes dormir cómoda.

Callie: Gracias por todo a los 2, perdón por aparecer de esta forma, solo aquí me siento segura, aún más que en mi propia casa, buenas noches.

Daniel: Buenas noches Callie, mañana hablamos trata de descansar.

Barbara: Pobre chica, como su propio padre puede hacer eso.

Daniel: No lo sé Barbie, pero debemos ayudarle, ella es prácticamente casi de la familia, sale con Arizona, nuestra hija igual no va a pedir apoyo, así que mañana será otro día veremos que hacer, ahora vamos a dormir un poco y tu mañana consígueme con Arizona la dirección de la casa de Callie.

Barbara: Que piensas hacer amor?

Daniel: Mañana cariño, ya es tarde, solo haz eso para mí.

* * *

Nota: Hola chicos, visualmente la pagina indica llegamos a 30 capítulos, actualmente tenemos 28, recuerden el 17 se dividió, pero a lo que quiero llegar es que no pensé pasar del capitulo 5, hace un pequeño tiempo inicie a escribir esta historia, tenia quizás escrito uno antes de publicarlo ya no recuerdo, se lo mostré a mi amiga Natha quien me apoyo con los primeros 7 cuidado un poquito mas, ella lo leyó primero que nadie le pareció bien, le dije lo publicaría y así fue, les soy sincera no pensé alguien llegaría a leerlo, hoy no se cuantos lo estarán leyendo, por lo menos manejo que 10 personas lo hacen, si lo leen mas no se, pero me gustaría saberlo, actualmente otra persona igual de loca que yo esta apoyándome con esto, Katia me lee casi todo antes de ser publicado, no solo me ayuda un poco a corregir sino aporta ideas también, puedo decirles que esto inicio como distracción y como una terapia de vida para no estar mas loca jajaja.

Así que gracias a cada uno que lea esta historia, aun no se a donde llegare con ella, cuando falta para llegar a su final, no se nada de eso, pero si se que cuando considere ya no vamos hacia ningún lado le daré un cierre que por lo menos valga la pena, y que no dañe todo lo que se trabajo antes, no publico diario a como quisiera cada día tenerles un capitulo, pero estudio, tengo una vida que me consume, hago lo que puedo por publicarles lo mas rápido que puedo, debido a que ustedes son pacientes y agradables en sus comentarios, por ello aun creo vale la pena seguir escribiendo esta historia, pero bueno no los aburro solo les digo GRACIAS POR EL TIEMPO QUE SE TOMAN PARA LEER.

Ps: Lo se este no es largo, pero últimamente los han tenido un poco largo, el de ayer fue el mas grande hasta la fecha que he escrito, espero les guste este nuevo.

Pss: Espero no haber escrito nada ofensivo para nadie, mi postura frente a todo esto es positiva, apoyo a cada una de las personas no me importa el gusto que tengan, así que espero no ofender a nadie.

Psss: Cualquier error es mio.

Pssss: Natha y Katia gracias por su apoyo brindado, ambas son estupendas.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 29

Pov. Arizona

Tuve el mejor fin de semana de todos, la verdad nunca había tenido alguien que se quedara conmigo un fin de semana, nunca fui de hacer amigos quizás porque nos movíamos mucho, siempre contaba con mi hermano y por eso creo nunca sentí la necesidad de tener amigos, desperté como con muchas ansias de ver a Callie hoy, me di una ducha rápida quería estar abajo lista para verla junto a Carol, no ando tampoco muchas ganas de dilatarme buscar que usar, así que me use algo súper cómodo y rápido, Un short poco gastado, una playera azul oscura y vans, no me puse maquillaje quiero tener la cara lavad hoy, una coleta alta y siento estoy lista, bajo mi madre está haciendo el desayuno, así que me sentare en la barra de la cocina mientras espero Callie venga.

* * *

Arizona: Buenos días mama.

Barbara: Como que estas de buen ánimo esta mañana.

Arizona: Lo estoy, pase buen fin de semana en familia, puedo pedir más?

Barbara: Tienes razón, debes estar agradecida por ello, por cierto cariño me haces un favor? Podrías darme la dirección de casa de Callie?

Arizona: Claro, pero porque la necesitas?

Barbara: Anótala en este papel.

Arizona: Bien aquí esta, ahora dime para que la necesitas? Está todo bien con ella? Ella necesita vayas por ella? Se le daño el carro? Yo podría manejar.

Barbara: Cariño respira un poco si, Callie está bien y no necesita vaya por ella, debido que ella está aquí ya.

Arizona: Espera como que está aquí, si ella ya hubiese llegado desde la vetada de la entrada vería su camioneta, la niña estaría aquí y ella hubiese subido por mí.

Barbara: Necesito me escuches, vale? Callie llego anoche con Carol, ellas durmieron en la habitación de la niña, no sé bien que paso con su padre, tu papa fue quien hablo más con ella mientras yo ponía a la niña en la cuna, no sé nada más, ella no ira a clases, dudo esa pobre chica descansara algo anoche.

Arizona: Vale yo tampoco iré, voy a ver si ya despertaron, seguro está bañando a Carol iré a ver.

Barbara: Frena ahí, Robbins Arizona! Tu si vas a clases, eso no está a discusión, una de ustedes debe ir nena tomar apuntes, sube para saber que está bien y luego a clases no te vayas tarde, toma mi camioneta, por cierto ella llego en taxi anoche.

* * *

No entendí que pasaba, Callie no me dijo su padre estaba de regreso, será que ella tampoco lo sabía, ahora ella está en mi casa, durmió aquí y llego en mitad de la noche en taxi, no entiendo nada pero temo pensar está aquí por mi culpa, su papa sabrá algo pasa? Cuando entro a la habitación no había rastro de ninguna, pero un sonido venia del baño sabia estaban ahí, cuando me apoye en el marco mire como Callie tenía a Carol en la tina, la niña sonreía y disfrutaba de su baño, Callie sintió mi presencia, se giró y me dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus ojos aún estaban hinchados imagino de tanto llorar y eso me partía el corazón.

* * *

Callie: Hey tú! Buenos días.

Arizona: Buenos días, esta princesa esta lista?

Carol: Ba ba ba ba

Arizona: Lo tomare como un sí, ven aquí bonita.

Callie: Arizona, llegaras tarde a clases yo le cambio.

Arizona: Quiero hacerlo, aún tengo tiempo ya sabes vivo cerca, me llevare la camioneta de mama, así que no te preocupes.

Callie: Tu madre te ha dicho todo?

Arizona: Solo que llegaste anoche, porque no fuiste a buscarme?

Callie: Era casi media noche no quería molestarte, cuando vuelvas estaré aquí y hablaremos, vale?

Arizona: Quería quedarme, pero mi madre no quiere dice una de las 2 debe de ir, tenemos que tener los apuntes de clases y eso, así que no tenía aso discutir y toca ir.

Callie: Presta atención a todo, ya te dije estaré aquí esperando por ti.

* * *

Solo asentí con la cabeza, sentía necesitaba saber que paso pero se no tengo mucho tiempo, me concentre en cambiar a Carol, ella me dijo aprovecharía para tomar un baño, le dije que estaba bien que dejaría a Carol abajo. Le coloque su pañal, le puse talco en el cuerpo, ella so reía mientras chupaba su dedo, me parece tierno aunque se eso no está bien para sus encillas, tenía todo en la cama ya listo Callie, le puse una camisa blanca con mangas largas azul claro, pantaloncitos negros, unas crocs verde/celeste y un tocado azul en la cabeza debido que Carol ya le estaba creciendo el cabello, pero las pequeñas cositas para el cabello se le resbalaban así que no se podía ponerle nada de eso, su cabello era un poco claro, creo será castaño claro, una vez lista le di un beso le coloque su colonia y me la lleve a la primera planta. En la sala están hablando mis padres, mi papa estaba un poco serio, sé que están hablando de lo que pasa con Callie, me senté un momento colocando a Carol en mi regazo.

* * *

Arizona: Sé que todo esto es nuevo para ustedes, quizás no tenga por qué pedirles algo así, pero ustedes 2 son todo lo que tengo y a los que puedo recurrir cuando algo pasa, por eso les pido ayudar a Callie, por falta de amor y de atención quizás esté pasando todo esto, la falta de comunicación con sus padres es malísima, si ella recurrió a nosotros es porque somos todo lo que ella siente como seguro en este momento, creo las muestras de afecto los han de hacer sentir incomodos, lo siento por quizás no ser la hija que esperaban, pero es lo que hay, quiero a Callie y a esta pequeña cosita que está en mis brazos, decidí tenerle a los 2, quizás aún soy muy joven para entender las cosas. Pero cuando se está listo para madurar? Nunca verdad, cada quien madura o se hace responsable según los acontecimientos de la vida, Callie a sus 15 años le toco hacer ambas cosas, pero que la hace diferente a mí? Nada, por eso sé que puedo ayudarle y también sé que le quiero a ambas en mi vida, espero poder contar con ustedes 2, no es presión ni nada pero confió en ustedes, se me hace tarde para la escuela, Callie ya bajara se estaba duchando, te dejo esta pequeña princesa para que tome su jugo, te veré luego hermosa.

* * *

Le di un beso a Carol de nuevo, le entregue la niña a mi madre, le di una sonrisa a los 2, era mejor solo hablar y salir ya que son ellos los que deben tomar una decisión, no puedo hacer más y tampoco puedo juzgarles si toman la decisión de ayudar, pero conozco a mis padres, confió en su forma tan bondadosa de ser y se alguna manera ayudaran a Callie. Me subo a la camioneta de mama camino a clases, espero el día en la escuela no sea malo porque sería lo último que necesito.

* * *

Pov. General.

Barbara: Para que necesitabas la dirección?

Daniel: Arizona te la dio?

Barbara: Si aquí esta, Daniel dime que no harás una locura? Como partir la cara al padre de Callie.

Daniel: Se lo merece no? Pero no, sabes no soy violento, pero si pienso hablar con él, creo tu hija me acaba de mostrar lo que debo hacer, ir hablarle directo, y marcharme, solo dejarle un mensaje, pensaba hablar con él pero ni tiene caso, es mejor que el reflexione lo que quiere.

Barbara: Hablando de reflexión que piensas de lo que dijo?

Daniel: El jugo se acabó y ella se le cierra los ojos.

Barbara: La princesa tiene sueño? No descasaste bien cierto, vamos acurrucarte para que te duermas, pero bueno no me cambies el tema que piensas.

Daniel: No tengo el corazón para poner a una chica y su bebe a su suerte, nos quedamos con Callie y Carol en casa mientras se tenga que, nuestra hija confía en nosotros y no voy a romperle el corazón a mi pequeña hija, no es molestia tenerles e casa, además te conozco Barbie, te miro como acoges a esta hermosa bebe en brazos no quieres ser apartada de ella.

Barbara: Me encanta Callie y Carol, no puedo negar que mi hija es feliz desde que ellas aparecieron, si esta en nosotros darles un hogar pues lo haremos, no seremos ricos como los torres, pero podemos hacer mucho por ellas sobre todo darles amor.

Daniel: Bien iré a comprar ya lo último que necesito para el salón nuevo de Arizona, que también pasaría a ser para Callie y Carol, quiero unas cosas que a la niña llame la atención, dilatare un poco vale, no te preocupes todo irá bien con el padre de Callie.

Barbara: Confió en ti, gracias por ser un excelente padre, definitivamente escogí al mejor padre para mis hijos, mejor esposo en el mundo no podía tener.

Daniel: Gracias por confiar en mí, dejarlo todo y venir conmigo, quizás no he sido bueno en algunos momentos, pero Barbie todo lo he hecho para nuestro futuro y el de nuestros huracanes de hijos.

Barbara: Bueno vete, para que hagas feliz al pequeño huracán antes que vuelva de clases.

* * *

Dirigirse en su coche el Sr. Robbins hacia la casa de los torres no le tomo mucho tiempo, prefería pasar primero y hacerle frente a esto antes que ir hacer sus compras, el sabia estaba por salir de casa y debía dejar todo en orden para Barbara. Él se iba de casa 2 meses por trabajo y sabía que estaría preocupado todo el tiempo por lo que sus chicas tienen que pasar, él también había visto lo feliz que su hija era los últimos días, su esposa también tenía un brillo especial en su mirada, todo se produjo cuando las 2 chicas Torres entraron a su casa, no podía negar él también le tenía aprecio a las 2, así que el haría todo lo que estaba en sus manos para ayudarles. Llego a casa de los Torre y miro frente a la casa aun la camioneta de Callie, no se miraba ningún otro coche más que ese, toco el timbre y apareció una señora amable, el pidió ver al señor torres que se trataba de su hija Calliope, que realmente necesitaba verle. La señora que abrió era Emma, ella había quedado preocupada anoche por cómo se dio todo, ella le tenía un cariño especial a Callie y ahora a su hija, le mostro el camino a la sala y que esperara un momento que iba por el Sr. Torres. Cuando el hombre de edad apareció en la sala, Daniel se levantó y le miró fijamente, la mirada de Carlos era un poco arrogante, pero eso a un coronel de la marina no le intimidaba en lo absoluto, le había hecho frente a gente más fuerte durante su trabajo, el silencio lo rompió Carlos.

* * *

Carlos: Bueno me han dicho que usted quería hablarme de Calliope, Soy Carlos Torres, en que puedo ayudarle Sr….

Daniel: Soy Daniel Robbins el padre de Arizona.

Carlos: Eres el padre de la chica que ha hecho caer en pecado a la mía?

Daniel: La verdad no vine a discutir el tema con usted, si me permite solo un minuto le diré a lo que vine.

Carlos: Adelante.

Daniel: No sé si le importe saber dónde se encuentra su hija, debido que echarle a mitad de la noche demuestra el grado de importancia que usted le da a la situación, pero bueno, Calliope y Caroline se encuentran en mi casa, apareció a mitad de la media noche con su hija en brazos, ha sido poco tiempo que les tenemos en casa pero me queda claro que esa niña no ha tenido el amor de sus padres, por lo que ella pudo llegar a decir ella lo tiene todo materialmente hablando, pero me disculpara creo eso no es lo más importante.

Mi padre me educo para respetar a mis mayores, pero también a que cuando fuera mayor respetara a quien fuera mi esposa, que educara muy bien a mis hijos, que le diera todo lo que se me estaba permitido con mi duro trabajo darles, pero eso si lo que jamás les falto fue amor, debido que eso no lo compra el dinero, yo siempre he estado fuerte para ellos, jamás permitiré se hable mal de uno de mi familia, menos de mi hija, Arizona es una buena chica que si se tomara el tiempo de conocerle se daría cuenta de ello, pero no estoy aquí para hablarle de ella, estoy aquí por su hija, no sé cómo fue todo lo del embarazo me parece no soy quien para preguntar por ello, se mi hija sabe que paso y se Calliope confió en mi mujer y también lo hablo, si ambas están del lado de Calliope y apoyarle no tengo que preguntar nada solo debo ponerme de su lado también, alguna vez se ha preguntado que quizás fueron ustedes los que fallaron para ella y no al revés? Sr. Torres, su hija es digna de su amor es una buena chica, que por orgullo suyo se está perdiendo, usted puede ir a mi casa y llevárselas lejos, pero seamos honesto cuando ella cumpla la mayoría de edad, ella te odiara y vivirá con resentimiento contra ti, ella agarrara a su hija y se ira lejos y no volverá, en ese momento realmente dejaras de ser su padre y alguien a quien ella podría llegar a respetar.

Me pregunto yo si es realmente lo que quieres, eres católico y lo respeto tú crees y honras a Dios, como yo a mi patria, levante bien a mis hijos, los eduque bien, puedo asegurarte que no tengo una cuenta de bancos enorme, pero también puedo asegurarte que si me tocara levantar a Calliope con su hija, lo haría con mucho gusto, en mi hogar siempre se recibe a las personas con los brazos abiertos, desde que ella piso mi casa se convirtió en alguien más de la familia, pero bueno creo ocupe ya el minuto que me has otorgado, no quiero molestarte más, pero piensa realmente que quieres hacer, no alejes a tu hija por orgullo, quizás tomate tu tiempo para buscarle, pero hazlo luego puedes arrepentirte, toma aquí te dejo apuntada la dirección de mi casa, mi número y el de mi esposa, cuando estés seguro de usar cualquiera de ellos, piensa que tienes que estar 100% seguro, si no mejor no ilusiones a esa chica, no te preocupes mi esposa y yo cuidaremos bien de ellas, tenga buena tarde Sr. Torres.

* * *

Sin pensarla mucho y pensando en el arranque de su hija esta mañana, el hizo lo mismo se dirigió hacia la salida sin ver si el papa de Callie decía algo, no le correspondía a ellos hablar más del tema, no más de lo que Daniel dijo, debido que era Carlos el que debía hablar con su hija, pero Daniel sabía que eso no iba a pasar muy rápido.

* * *

Pov. Callie.

Podía ver el rostro de Arizona, en sus ojos había preocupación y su cuerpo tenso, pero no puedo hablar con ella, no era el momento y tampoco teníamos mucho tiempo para hacerlo, ella debía ir a clases, yo hubiese querido se quedara en casa, pero debía de respetar la decisión de sus padres, en parte creo es mejor, así paso una mañana tranquila quizás hablando con Barbara de lo que paso, antes de hacerle frente a lo que paso con Arizona, me di una dicha rápida, cuando salí del baño Arizona y Carol ya no estaban, no había empacado mucho solo lo que me pudo alcanzar en una maleta y la mitad de una bolsa de viaje, porque en la bolsa de viaje también traía cosas para Carol y aparte otra bolsa de viajes con solo cosas de ella, Emma me ayudo arreglando todo eso. No tenía ganas de tomarme mucho tiempo en arreglarme, así que me puse una camisa negra con letras blancas y sin mangas, short negro, camisa de albañil roja con azul encima, tenis negro, no me maquille y solo me hice una cola nada wow, mi ánimo no era el mejor, cuando me decidí a bajar la puerta se abrió, era Barbara con una Carol dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

Barbara: Parece el jugo le cayó pesado, se durmió luego de tomarlo.

Callie: Gracias, lo siento por dilatarme mucho, Arizona se fue a tiempo?

Barbara: Si no te preocupes, se fue con ben tiempo y por dormir a la niña no es problema, vamos abajo debes desayunar, también tenemos que hablar.

Callie: Lo sé, gracias por todo.

Barbara siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro no importa que, lo mismo pasa con Arizona, creo eso las hace ser así de unidad, porque aunque Barbara siempre le hace burlas a su hija, se nota son unidas que Arizona puede hablar sin problemas con su madre, ojala yo pudiera haber tenido eso con la mía, me senté en la barra a desayunar y hablar un poco con Barbara.

Barbara: Lograste dormir un poco?

Callie: No de inmediato, pero logre descansar un poco, nuevamente gracias, quizás no estuvo bien aparecer así de la nada, quizás esperar a que amaneciera, pero la verdad no me sentía bien en esa casa, siento que esa casa solo es un sitio en el que he vivido durante muchos años, pero no lo siento como mi hogar.

Barbara: Callie me asusté mucho al verte tan noche, con los ojos llorosos y tu hija en brazos, solo pensé si fuera Arizona la que estuviera en esa posición, no me molesta nos buscaras, más bien, me da gusto pensar que somos buenas personas para ti, que te hacemos sentir segura y en casa, cariño imagino cuan duro está siendo esto para ti, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con nosotros. Vamos al sofá a platicar un poco.

Callie: Anoche cuando llore un poco en brazos del Sr. Robbins, solo pensé que nunca he tenido un hombro para hacerlo, cuando mi embarazo lloraba día y noche, me decía porque fui tan estúpida de hacer cosas que no debía, algo en mi quizás sabia no estaba actuando bien, pero otra parte de mi pensaba que estaba bien, digo se supone estaba enamorada y creía era para siempre, fui tan tonta e ingenua, pero tengo un hermoso regalo de ello, desde que mi hija nació ya no me siento tan sola, ella llego a mí por algo, quizás antes de tiempo pero llego por algo y eso es lo que me hace sentir bien con ello.

Barbara: Lo hijos son una bendición, siempre he querido lo mejor para mis hijos, sé que Tim es mayor pero aun no puedo decir que veré una familia formada por él, debido que él está centrado en lo que está haciendo ahora, le extraño y se Daniel también, Arizona ya no se diga era el protector de su hermana, se echaba siempre la culpa de todo para que no regañáramos Arizona, en cuanto Arizona ella dijo no creía tener una familia, debido que en su orientación no lo veía viable, pero yo siempre le dije uno nunca sabe hay muchas formas para crea una familia, me hubiese gustado tener un hijo más, pero era egoísta de mi parte pensar en agrandar mi familia más, Callie no vivimos mal pero no estaos envueltos en dinero, los hijos cuestan y como ya sabrás es Daniel quien mantiene la casa, estoy orgullosa de mi pequeña familia, si tu serás la otra mitad de Arizona eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero hoy puedo decirte que mi hija te quiere, no solo a ti ella quiere a tu hija.

Callie: Siento no es justo para Arizona, yo no tuve elección ella la tiene, yo no quiero deñar estos años para ella, aún tiene 16año los 17años están cerca y debe de disfrutar de su adolescencia todo lo que pueda, yo a mi manera lo hare pero con una hija.

Barbara: Es considerado de tu parte pensar en ella, pero es Arizona quien dirá que hacer, tu misma lo has dicho ella tiene elección, nunca imagine a mi hija de 16 años en una relación menos con un bebe a esa edad, pero esta mañana Arizona nos dijo algunas cosas a su padre y a mí, sus palabras eran sinceras venían desde su corazón, ella tenía a tu hija en su regazo y le apretaba con firmeza, ella estaba protegiendo a Carol de alguna manera, ella quiere la niña se sienta segura en sus brazos.

Callie: Ella es estupenda, han levantado a una gran hija, me siento afortunada de tenerle conmigo, mi padre está molesto e insinuó Arizona era mi novia cuando yo le hable de ella, no lo corregí no quería hacerlo, por eso Barbara te lo pido primero a ti y lo hare luego con el Sr. Robbins, me das el permiso luego de que hable algunas cosas con Arizona de pedirle sea realmente mi novia?

Barbara: Definitivamente Arizona es quien decidirá ser tu novia o no, en lo personal Callie tienes mi permiso para ello, pero solo no la lastimes, sé que si eso pasa no sería apropósito pero cuida de ella.

Callie: Gracias Barbara, hare todo lo que está en mis manos por cuidarle y amarle, no quiero hacerle daño.

Barbara: Ahora ven aquí te doy un abrazo, luego de hoy posiblemente serás mi hija también y eso me convierte en abuela automáticamente.

* * *

El abrazo con Barbara fue lleno de tanto amor, Dios es bueno me puso en el lugar indicado, esta familia era lo que hubiera querido para mi toda mi vida, pero ahora estoy aquí y mi hija si podrá rodearse de mucho amor.

* * *

Pov. Arizona.

El día ha ido súper aburrido, las primeras clases lo único que hacía era pensar en Callie, que abra pasado y que estaría pasando en mi casa ahora, cuando llegue en la entrada estaba Mark y Teddy, ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa, yo me mantuve normal, sabía que el descanso sería un poco solitario, pero no importa lo único que quería era que el tiempo pasara rápido y llegar ya a casa, en el descanso me senté en la misma que siempre comparto con Callie, estaba tranquilamente comiendo mi ensalada y tomando un poco de agua, cuando mire Teddy se dirigía a la mesa, luego recode el mal momento del jueves, la verdad no estaba de ánimo como para hablar con ella en este momento.

* * *

Teddy: Te molesta si me siento contigo?

Arizona: Para serte sincera, si me molesta.

Teddy: Vaya el pasar tiempo con Callie como que influye en ti, vamos Arizona que somos amigas.

Arizona: Primero que nada no hablas mal de Callie en mi presencia, para terminar tu y yo no somos amigas, pensé lo éramos pero me equivoque, los amigos se apoyan en todo momento, Mark ataco a Callie y luego a mí, donde estabas tú? Claro ya recuerdo estabas de tras de tu novio callada, vaya amiga eres.

Teddy: Vamos Arizona no era mi lugar para meterme, eres mi amiga y el mi novio, no podía ponerme del lado de ningún, preferí no decir nada.

Arizona: Tienes razón, pero si algún día yo hubiera tenido que defenderte de alguien lo haría porque eras mi amiga, pero yo si estuviera en tu posición quizás hubiera actuado igual o mejor actuaria a como lo hice, en defensa de mi novia.

Teddy: Así que Callie y tú ya son novias? Porque no vino?

Arizona: Ninguna de las 2 cosas te importan, ahora vete de aquí no me interesa seguir hablando contigo.

* * *

Teddy miraba hacia todos lados, obviamente en esa cafetería nada asaba desapercibido, todos nos veían, mire como Mark se le acerco y ella solo le dijo algo y salió de la cafetería, el me hecho una mirada de muerte pero no me importa para el también tengo que decir si se le ocurre acercase. Las otras horas de clases pasaron rápido, anote todo lo que pude preste atención lo mejor que pude aunque mi mente estaba en otro lado, era hora de ir a casa, me fui al parqueo a buscar la camioneta de mi madre y maneje directo a casa lo más rápido y con prudencia que pude, quería ver a Callie y a Carol.

* * *

Nota: Siento mucho la tardanza pero estaba en semana de exámenes y la verdad no me quedaba tiempo para escribir, los entiendo perfecto cuando piden actualización, ya que yo igual que ustedes leo estas historias y me quedo con ganas de que actualicen rápido, ahora que yo también lo hago me he puesto en los zapatos e los otros autores, todo tenemos una vida detrás de esta fantasía. Mis clases aun siguen durante estas semanas y con pequeños tiempo iré escribiendo y publicando, luego vienen mis exámenes finales e igual estaré liada de tiempo y quizás pase igual que ahorita, pero ya luego en vacaciones tendré un poquito mas de tiempo para dedicárselo a este espacio.

Ps: Gracias por ser pacientes y aun seguir aqui leyendo, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, un poquito largo, creo los mal aostumbro un poco jajajaj pero hago lo que puedo de verdad se los digo.

Pss: Cualquier error es mio, las fotos de la ropa en el instagram "Calzona_Stronger ".


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 30

Pov. Arizona

Al llegar a casa entre directo a la rampla de parqueo de mi casa, pero frente a mi casa estaba la camioneta de Callie y otra camioneta negra, un hombre bajo de la camioneta de Callie en dirección a la entrada de casa, decidí hablar yo con el antes que tocara el timbre, así que me moví rápido a la entra para intersectarlo. El hombre parecía salido de la película _"Los Hombres De Negro"_ saco y pantalón negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja, zapatillas negras se ven finas, la expresión seria daba algo de escalofrió, cuando el llego a la puerta yo ya había llegado así que se dirigió a mí.

* * *

Hombre: Esta es la casa de la familia Robbins?

Arizona: Si, tú quién eres?

Hombre: Trabajo para el Señor Torres, podría hablar con la Señorita Callie?

Arizona: No creo eso sea posible, así que si tienes algún mensaje o algo yo se lo daré.

Hombre: Señorita Arizona Robbins?

Arizona: Si, soy yo.

Hombre: Aquí tiene las llaves de la camioneta, la cartera de la señorita Callie, enviare al chofer a bajar las maletas que traigo en la camioneta y esta nota es para ella, su padre envió todo.

Arizona: Me estas queriendo decir que no le basto con echarle anoche y ahora envía sus cosas, no podía venir él?

Hombre: No se mas Señorita Robbins, solo cumplo ordenes aquí tiene todo, tenga usted buena tarde.

* * *

El hombre había hecho una señal, así que el otro tipo un poco más bajo que el de inmediato comenzó a bajar 2 maletas grandes y 2 pequeñas, que de 2 en 2 las llevo hasta la entrada mientras yo hablaba las ultimas cosas con ese hombre, no puedo creer que el padre de Callie esté haciéndole esto a su propia hija, abrí la puerta de casa y metí las maletas, cuando salí por la ultima los hombre en la otra camioneta negra se alejaban de mi casa, deje las maletas en la entrada pasando por la sala deje mi bolsa y la que se me entrego de Callie, me dirigí a la cocina solo estaba mi madre me senté en la barra para hablar con ella y preguntar por Callie.

* * *

Barbara: Hola cariño, no te escuche llegar.

Arizona: Pero si he hecho ruido metiendo las maletas, como no vas a escucharme?

Barbara: Maletas? De que me estás hablando.

Arizona: Cuando venía llegando habían unos hombres afuera, hable yo con ellos antes de que tocaran el timbre, trajeron maletas para Callie y Carol, la camioneta y bolso de Callie, puedes creer la echa y no tiene el valor de venir a dejar el personalmente las cosas de su hija y hablar con ella.

Barbara: No juzgues, tú no eres así y además no sabes lo que paso, él no la echo, Callie decidió dejar su casa es diferente.

Arizona: Como así? En que estaba pensando? Que más sabes?

Barbara: Hija no me corresponde a mí decirte nada, tienes que hablar con ella, pero no ahora déjala respirar un poco.

Arizona: Claro déjala respirar porque tú ya sabes todo, mama me despierto luego de un grandioso fin de semana con la noticia que ella durmió aquí, no sé qué paso y quieres que me espere?

Barbara: Tienes que darle tiempo, debes entenderle, tienes que ponerle a ella primero que tú, hija se estas preocupada yo igual lo estoy, no sé porque su padre le envió casi todo, dale chance para que ella sienta puede hablar.

Arizona: Es por mi culpa que está aquí?

Barbara: No soy quien para contestarte te lo he dicho, habla con ella pero no creo sea tu culpa.

Arizona: Le quiero mama, no quiero perderlas, las 2 ya hacen parte de mí.

Barbara: Imagino cuando tu padre llegue hablaremos de esta situación como familia, pero luego de eso porque no invitas a Callie a comer algo, como una cita, eso le ayudara a distraerse y de paso hablan yo cuido de Carol sin problema.

Arizona: Gracias mama, por cierto donde están ellas?

Barbara: Bajando en este momento.

Callie: Hey! ya has vuelto, Carol decidió acompañarnos almorzar subí a buscarle cuando escuche se despertó.

Arizona: Ven aquí señorita bonita, me extrañaste?

Carol: Ba ba ba ba

Arizona: Eso no me dice mucho, pero sé que me extrañaste porque yo si te extrañe a ti.

Callie: Porque en la entrada están unas maletas? Que por cierto me son familiares.

Arizona: Cuando llegaba un hombre las trajo, dijo trabajaba para tu padre, trajo las maletas en tu camioneta que esta parqueada afuera, por cierto las llaves en tu bolso en el sofá y esta nota para ti.

Barbara: Arizona deberías de ayudarle a Callie a subirlas, Callie todo bien? porque la cara?

Callie: La nota dice _"Querida Calliope, me has tomado por sorpresa con todo lo que has dicho anoche, necesito tiempo para pensar en todo, sabes como soy no puedo actuar como alguien que no soy, pero si puedo trabajar pasa ser alguien mejor, déjame digerir todo y luego hablamos tranquilamente, considero en casa de los Robbins estarás bien, tomo un avión a Miami hoy mismo, no tiene caso regreses a casa y estar sola, si pasas todo el tiempo ahí, es mejor evitar esos viajes para mi nieta, cuídate y cuida bien de ella, dile a Daniel que su padre debe estar orgulloso de haber levantado a un buen hombre. Te Amo, Papa"_

Arizona: Mi padre? Porque tu papa mencionar al mío?

Callie: No tengo idea del por qué, pero al parecer me ha dejado con ustedes, espero no les moleste.

Barbara: Claro que no cariño eres bienvenida aquí.

Daniel: He llegado, chicas dónde están?

Barbara: Cocina.

Daniel: Hola a todas, de quien son las maletas?

Callie: Mías, mi padre las envió junto con mi camioneta.

Daniel: Vaya, amor me ayudas a meter unas cajas?

Callie: Si quieres yo puedo?

Barbara: Confió mas en ti en la cocina que Arizona, puedes ayudarme a servir mientras Ari ve si junto con Carol puede poner la mesa.

Callie: Perfecto yo hago eso, Arizona pon a Carol en su silla alta y pon la mesa.

Arizona: A sus órdenes capitán.

Callie: Eres demasiado tonta lo sabes.

Arizona: Pero igual te gusto, así que calla.

Callie: No me diste los buenos días, tampoco me has saludado bien ahora que vuelves, no crees me debes algo?

Arizona: Tienes toda la razón, ven aquí antes que vuelvan mis padres.

* * *

Ella desde el otro lado de la barra se apoyó y yo me incline, fue un beso tierno, sabes de aquellos que solo quieres sentir ese contacto con la otra persona que sienta tu cariño, fue un poco lente sentir nuestros labios y sentir esa energía que recorre nuestro cuerpo, el beso fue rápido ninguna de las 2 quiere repetir aquella escena de mi padre de nuevo, aún recuerdo su cara y me sonrojo, ella se puso a organizar el almuerzo mientras yo coloque a Carol en su silla alta al lado de la mesa y yo arreglaba todo. Me senté a jugar un poco con ella, verle reír me enamora demasiado, pero cuando le escucho esas carcajadas se está disfrutando de su tiempo conmigo, aun no dice mucho que Ba ba, mama pero pausado y Zo esa es la que más me gusta escucharle, jugamos al tonto juego de _"La era del hielo" " Donde está él bebe?"_ ella no dejaba de reírse y gritaba cuando yo decía _"Aquí está"_ nunca pensé tendría un bebe a temprana edad en mi vida, nunca fue mi fuerte, pero desde que la tuve en mis brazos me gusto la sensación que tuve en cuanto Callie me la puso en brazos. Mis padre volvieron se hacen los misteriosos con el dichoso salón nuevo, no quieren vea nada hasta que esté terminado, Callie tenía ya todo listo servido, vaya que esta chica sabe lo que hace.

Tuvimos un almuerzo relajado, nadie quería tocar el tema de Callie, actuábamos como si fuera un almuerzo normal, mi padre contando un poco de que se iba el domingo y que mis abuelos llegan el viernes, que el salón está casi listo, mi madre de momento hablaba de comida con Callie, platica que me parecía aburridísima, luego me molestaban con el hecho que debía aprender, yo me hacia la loca no les prestaba atención y me dedique ayudar a Carol con su almuerzo, verduras súper suaves para que ella coma sin problemas y conozca otros sabores que ese feo cereal de bebes, cuando terminamos mi madre agarro a Carol y junto a mi padre se fueron a la sala, Callie y yo limpiamos todo y luego nos sentamos con mis padres, ellos estaban juntos en el sofá frente a nosotras con Carol en el regazo de mi madre, Callie y yo estábamos nerviosas porque todo parecía que la plática que se había evitado era la que seguía.

* * *

Barbara: Queremos hablar con ustedes 2, esperen a que Daniel termine para luego decir lo que piensan, esto va directamente para ti Arizona, no hables hasta no saber toda la información que se te brinda.

Arizona: Insinúas siempre les interrumpo?

Barbara: No lo insinuó lo doy por hecho, en ocasiones solo escuchas el inicio sin saber el final y de una te exaltas, debes escuchar todo con calma primero.

Callie: Ella no va a interrumpir, no se preocupes, ahora estamos listas para escucharles.

Daniel: Barbara y yo hemos tenido una pequeña platica hace un momento, la verdad fue rápido estamos de acuerdo en casi todo siempre no necesitamos de tanto tiempo para llegar a algo, Callie tú y tu hija son bienvenida a quedarse en esta casa, Carol seguirá ocupando la misma habitación de siempre lamentablemente a como esta, quizás hasta mi regreso podemos adaptarlo a ella un poco, en cuanto a ti creo por el bien de Barbara que se quedara sola con ustedes, es que duerman separadas, confiamos en ambas pero es mejor, Callie en la habitación de la niña igual encuentras una cama y closet para guardar todo y Barbara te dirá donde dejar las maletas vacías, espero ambas sean muy responsables y cuando estén en casa ayudar un poco a tu madre Arizona, sin descuidar los estudios y el cuido de la niña, espero todos estemos de acuerdo en ello y todo marche bien mientras yo no este, estamos de acuerdo cierto?

Callie: Si.

Arizona: No.

Callie: Arizona que está bien así.

Arizona: Callie ya ha dormido en mi habitación, mi cama es muy grande para ambas porque dormir separadas, viola la privacidad de Carol.

Barbara: Viola también la tuya.

Arizona: No me molesta ser violada, digo de privacidad.

Barbara: Si claro, cariño confiamos en ustedes no creo que les dé por hacer ciertas cosas en esta casa, menos que les escuchemos.

Arizona: Dios mama! No tienes respeto, Callie y yo podemos dormir juntas y probarte no hay problema en ello, ayudarte en casa y ambas cuidar de Carol, luego estudiar juntas, ver una peli o platicar lo que sea, no me molesta compartir mi habitación, además donde se quedaran los abuelos?

Barbara: Ellos se quedaran en la habitación de Carol, debido que son sol días, pasar la cuna a mi habitación y Callie…

Arizona: A la mía, ves que necesidad tienes de moverla de un lado a otro.

Barbara: Iba a decir a la habitación de Tim, mira Arizona las cosas debe ser como se establecen.

Callie: Ari está bien como tus padres lo plantean.

Arizona: Que no está bien, es como desconfianza de su parte, por dios Callie como que uno necesita de su casa para actuar mal.

Callie: Vaya, tienes razón no se necesita de la casa propia para actuar mal.

Arizona: Lo siento, no lo decía a mal para ti, pero bueno que más da como ustedes quiera.

Barbara: Eres muy terca cariño, no es desconfianza, si lo fuera Callie no hubiese dormido contigo el fin de semana.

Arizona: Claro porque era un día.

Daniel: Vale tu ganas, Callie se quedara contigo pero a la primera que quiebren una regla, será tu Arizona sola quien se lleve las consecuencias de todo.

Barbara: Daniel seguro? Porque en serio cariño no es desconfianza, solo que en la vida tenemos que tener reglas Arizona.

Arizona: Vale papa acepto, dios no sé porque actúan de esa forma, todos tienen relaciones sexuales no importa la edad, la ventaja es que no habría otro bebe.

Callie: Dios Arizona! Basta, gracias a los 2 por dejar que me quede ayudare a Barbara en lo que se me ponga hacer no tengo problema, mis estudios ni mi hija serán descuidado, gracias Daniel.

Arizona: Bueno la plática fue muy productiva, pero las maletas no van a subirse solas, así que vamos Callie.

Callie: Espera un momento, Daniel una pregunta, porque mi padre te ha mencionado en la nota que me dejo?

Daniel: Me ha mencionado?

Callie: Dijo que tu padre debe estar orgulloso de haber levantado a un buen hombre, porque el diría eso?

Daniel: Yo fui a tu casa esta mañana, hable con él, pero parece el entendió mi padre aún vivía, quizás es porque no me gusta hablar como si no está.

Callie: Gracias por todo.

* * *

Callie camino directo a mi padre y el abrió sus brazos a ella, mi padre siempre me hace sentir orgullosa de dónde vengo, abraza rápido a mi madre y coloca un beso en la cabeza de Carol, nos dirigimos a la puerta y subimos cada una, una maleta grande y otra pequeña así es menos peso menos incomodo subir, abrimos las maletas grandes y era casi todo de Callie, ropa, chaquetas, zapatos, bolsos, cosas que le iban a servir por un tiempo en mi casa, las otras maletas eran de Carol, mientras Callie cerraba las pequeñas y se concentraba en sus cosas yo vaciaba 2 gavetas de mi cómoda para ropa interior de ella y pijamas y cosas así, yo en el closet hice espacio para sus cosas y luego me traslade al baño igual a dejar espacio para sus cosas, me da gusto tenerles aquí, debo ser más responsable y demostrárselo a mis padres, me movía de un lado a otro haciendo espacio para ella hasta que ella me detuvo y nos sentamos hablar un momento en la orilla de la cama.

* * *

Callie: Oye tu eres valiente he, ponerte a discutir que me quede en tu habitación que te vas a portar bien y todo, cuando estabas prácticamente desnuda la noche del sábado.

Arizona: Por culpa de quién? No recuerdo haberme saco la ropa realmente yo, pero bueno bien que prefieres mi habitación, es más cómoda y además me gusto tenerte al lado, me portare bien pondremos una almohada en medio de las 2.

Callie: Gracias por todo Ari, desde que apareciste solo eres ayudarme.

Arizona: No tienes nada que agradecer, se tenemos cosas que resolver tu y yo solas, por eso quiero llevarte a comer algo, pizza o chino, que se yo cualquier cosa que te mires bonita y ya está, la cosa es salir y despejar la mente un poco, hablar en privado, por Carol no te preocupes mama se la quedara.

Callie: Vale, es salida para despejar la mente o una cita?

Arizona: Aunque el lugar no sea elegante, puede ser una cita y ponernos algo lindo.

Callie: Vale acepto tu salida, que quieres que me ponga, te dejare escoger.

Arizona: La última vez que escogí algo para ti no te agrado.

Callie: Pero me lo puse no? Ahora ve lo que he puesto en el closet ve si algo funciona, sino vemos lo que aún tengo en la maleta.

Arizona: Te parece bien usar falda?

Callie: Si es lo que quieres está bien, te estoy dejando escoger lo digo en serio.

Arizona: Vale mira este top negro, esta falda blanca con el fajón dorado, déjame ver yo soy baja que vayas de tacón no me ayuda mucho, pero bueno no importa mira estos zapatos negros son de tacón pero no inmenso, listo eso usaras súper básico para que no digas es muy alborotado.

Callie: Vale me gusta, ahora ven aquí siéntate yo estoy escogiendo lo tuyo.

Arizona: Espera me has dejado escoger, para que no me niegue a que tú escojas algo para mí.

Callie: Crees tengo mal gusto, te da miedo salir a la calle mal vestida por mí?

Arizona: No, solo no sabía que sería así, pero vale tienes mi closet a tu disposición.

Callie: Vaya gracias, debido que voy de falda tú también, con esta blanca con cositas azul o azul con cositas blancas.

Arizona: Me gusta tú como describes mi falda, pero vale sigue adelante.

Callie: Top blanco y llevaras estas sandalias altas negras y en el brazo puedes llevar este brazalete hace juego con mi cinturón.

Arizona: Me encanta como explicas, pero nada mal lo que has escogido, me lo pondré, tienes ganas de decidir cómo usar el cabello?

Callie: Déjalo suelto con ondas yo haré lo mismo, date una ducha mientras yo arreglo lo que falta, luego mis cosas de baños las pongo cuando me dé un baño.

Arizona: Estas muy mandona hoy.

Callie: Ve tomate tu tiempo aún es temprano.

* * *

Pov. Callie

Nuestra salida de hoy vendría a ser como la segunda cita, hable con Barbara pero no con Daniel, debo bajar y preguntarle lo mismo que ha Barbara, por eso envié a ducharse primero Arizona, cuando escucho la ducha abrirse me decido a salir de la habitación en busca de Daniel, cuando bajo él está en la sala jugando con mi hija y su peluche en el sofá, me extraña Barbara no este.

* * *

Callie: Hola! Tienes un minuto?

Daniel: Solo uno?

Callie: Si es rápido antes que Arizona sepa no estoy en la habitación, esta mañana hable con Barbara y anoche te explique mi padre asumió que Ari es mi novia, ella aun no lo es pero me gustaría lo fuera, Barbara está de acuerdo, pero quería tener tu permiso antes de pedírselo, quizás no soy lo que esperabas para ella pero quiero una oportunidad para demostrar cuanto la quiero, estoy enamorada de Arizona, quiero sea mi novia.

Daniel: Estas nerviosa cierto? Porque se te nota, Arizona es mi pequeña niña, respeto sus preferencias la amo igual, respeto el hecho que ella te escogió a ti para compartir su cariño, lo único que voy a pedirte es que la cuides y le quieras como ella a ti, es terca ya lo has visto, solo no la dejes hacer todo sino luego no la controlas, esos famosos pucheros de muerte y el aleteo de pestañas que tiene es lo que más utiliza para ganar todo, tu posiblemente no vas a ceder ante esas cosas, así que sacara su última carta y son los hoyuelos, solo eso para que lo sepas y puedas lidiar con ella, mi hija es un encanto, tienes mi permiso y espero disfruten su salida y sean responsables Barbara me dijo saldrán.

Callie: Si veremos donde ir a comer algo quizás pizza, aunque creo que vamos demasiado arregladas para cenar eso, pero es lunes tampoco es que muchos lugares abrieran hoy, hasta hace nada me cayó la idea de que es lunes, creo aun Arizona no pilla ese detalle, me llevare mi camioneta que al parecer está aquí.

Daniel: Mi hija es un poco despistada en ciertas cosas, pero cuando le convienen a ella dudosamente lo es, ahora ve arreglarte.

Callie: Gracias iré a cambiarme.

* * *

Salí corriendo antes que Arizona salga del baño, llegue guarde lo que faltaba, salí a dejar las maletas pequeñas al cuarto de Carol luego veo como acomodar eso, cuando regreso Ari sale con una pequeña toalla sé que es adrede pero no voy a caer, agarro mi ropa interior y cosas de baño directo hacia ella, que esta aun apoyada en el marco de la puerta, me inclino le beso la frente entro al baño ella aún no se mueve le doy un ligero empujón, ella se voltea con una sonrisa y me saca la lengua, cierro la puerta y me doy una ducha lo más rápido que puedo, no quiero ser quien atrase en salir, debido que ella tiene ventaja porque ya inicio a vestirse y yo apenas a bañarme.

Cuando salgo ella está sentada en su banco frente al espejo, arreglándose el cabello con la rizadora haciendo ondas sueltas en su cabello, ella me ve yo llevo mi toalla pero ya debajo ropa interior tampoco es como que no llevo nada puesto, ella deja de hacer su pelo y se gira para hablarme.

* * *

Arizona: Soy yo o estas con pena? Porque déjame decirte que lo que está bajo a esa toalla ya lo he visto antes.

Callie: Tienes toda la razón, no tiene caso que la use.

Arizona: Vaya…

Callie: Cierra esa boquita, se supone ya lo has visto antes.

* * *

Con eso ella cerro la boca y se giró de nuevo al espejo un poco aturdida, al verme en una pequeñas bragas y un sostén bien ajustado todo negro, me puse en un ángulo que no me ve por el espejo no quiero diga la estoy distrayendo a propósito, ella sigue con su cabello y yo rápido me pongo el top y la falda, me voy al baño para ponerme crema para peinar, cepilló un poco mi cabello y lo arreglo más que todo con las manos, a diferencia de ella que se toma su tiempo para hacerlo, lo dejo con ondas sueltas que por mi tipo de cabello es fácil de hacer, utilizo siempre el espejo del baño me aplico mi maquillaje, una vez que termino la veo aun colocándose el colorete y el labial ya casi terminando. Solo nos falta los zapatos y ya, luego recuerdo no subí mi bolsa y mi billetera aun esta abajo.

* * *

Arizona: Dónde vas? Te faltan los zapatos.

Callie: Me falto subir el bolso, tengo la billetera en él.

Arizona: Para que quieres la billetera?

Callie: Para ver en que pequeño bolso de mano me alcanza, no crees se paga a donde vayamos.

Arizona: Uno te invite a salir yo así que yo pago, segundo tu invitaste la primera vez no me dejaste pagar es nada, así que ahora te aguantas.

Callie: Vale tu ganas, así que para que cartera solo los zapatos y estoy lista, eso sí me llevas en móvil en tu cartera y nos vamos en mi camioneta.

Arizona: Esta bien, pensaba llevar el vehículo de mi madre pero si prefieres ir en el tuyo vale.

Callie: Por cierto recuerdas hoy es lunes no? Que no podemos volver muy tarde mañana tenemos clases.

Arizona: Mierda! Que no recordaba que era lunes, con tanta cosa en la cabeza, donde iremos?

Callie: Y la del plan se supone eres tú? Bueno porque no pizza conozco un buen lugar y son ricas.

Arizona: Vestidas así, como muy bien.

Callie: Tú dijiste ir bonitas, no importaba donde y yo no me estoy cambiando.

Arizona: Esta bien, ya estoy lista, pásame esa bolsa negra la pequeña Chanel.

Callie: Joder y cuanto bolsos tu tienes?

Arizona: Varios, puedes usar lo que quieras de mi habitación por cierto, reloj, gafas, bolsos..

Callie: Tus bragas, tu pijama..

Arizona: También si yo puedo usar las tuyas?

Callie: Puedes usarlas, aunque dudo mucho mis caderas entren en tus bragas, ahora vámonos es tarde.

* * *

Arizona no se reprimo una carcajada, bajamos le dimos muchísimos besos a Carol antes de salir, Barbara dijo no nos preocupáramos que sería una noche de Carol con ellos que la pasarían muy bien. Nosotras vagamos un poco por todos lados hasta que Arizona cedió a ir donde yo le había dicho, llegamos a comer pizza, el lugar era bonito, ambiente agradable y había un poco de comida italiana, era la muerte de Arizona quien por cierto estaba enojada por hacerle ver como que el lugar solo era de pizza, error mío no me explique bien, así que terminamos comiendo yo pasta y ella canelones muere por eso, creo es su comida favorita realmente.

Durante la cena le pregunte como fue la escuela, me conto de su mal momento con teddy, no quiero por Mark se dañe la amistad de ellas, pero no es momento de hablar de eso, lo único que quería era salir de ahí, llevarle al mismo parque de la otra vez y hablar un poco de nosotras. Ella agarro la factura rápido cuando me vio mover la mano, es una chica lista o se fijó en el cover de mi móvil venia mi tarjeta.

Maneje hasta el parque le dije, quería sentarme un rato a platicar con ella, le tome de la mano y caminamos a una banca vacía, quizás por lo que es lunes no hay nadie, bueno tampoco nadie unas cuantas personas pero alejadas de donde nos sentamos.

* * *

Arizona: He sido paciente todo el día, pero necesito saber que paso Callie.

Callie: Resumido vale, llegue a casa mi padre ya estaba ahí, no me aviso nada así que fue una sorpresa encontrarlo esperándome, estaba molesto porque no sabía dónde estábamos y peor que supo no había dormido en casa y que toda la semana pasamos mucho tiempo fuera, no había tenido tiempo o mejor dicho olvide debía llamarle y avisarle que pasaba con Isabel, les hable un poco de ustedes se enojó porque no les conoce, yo trate de decirle que todo estaba bien con ustedes, luego comenzó a decir unas tonterías, al final de todo le hable un poco de ti, el asumió eras mi novia por como llegue hablar de ti en el momento, en fin discutimos más, termine agarrando lo que pude a mi hija no sabía que más hacer que salir de esa casa, uno de los guardias que hace rondas a esa hora para seguridad me consiguió un taxi, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era tu dirección el resto ya lo sabes.

Arizona: Que tonterías dijo?

Callie: Ari no tiene caso.

Arizona: Quiero saber Callie, una parte de mi siente o sabe que todo esto es mi culpa.

Callie: Arizona mírame, Hey! Mírame vale, nada de esto es tu culpa, mi padre nunca reacciona bien a lo que yo haga, no importa que él siempre está en contra, él dijo que quizás tu familia era una aprovechada por la cuestión de que tengo dinero, pero yo sé no es así y se lo dije varias veces, pero mi padre cree todos son como las personas que él ha conocido, luego de pensar que somos novias, dijo cosas como que le daba un poco de asco pensar estaba con una mujer, debido que el pregunto si habíamos tenido relaciones, no lo negué le dije ese no era problema de él, yo provoque su reacción así que nada es tu culpa, estoy donde quiero estar y con quien quiero estar, me entiendes verdad?

Arizona: No quisiera pasaras por esto Callie, tú has tenido ya muchos problemas y si lo que tenemos afectara es mejor que…

Callie: Para lo que vas a decir, puedes arrepentirte de ello, porque si lo que vas a decir es mejor dejar lo que tenemos estas equivocada, Arizona te quiero, estoy enamorada de ti y no quiero renunciar a lo que tenemos, no dejes mi padre logre su objetivo separándonos.

Arizona: Tú me quieres? Estas enamorada de verdad?

Callie: Tienes duda de ello, Arizona claro que te quiero me enamore de ti súper rápido, sería una tonta sino, eso me lleva a preguntarte algo.

Arizona: Que? Porque te tiemblan las manos?

Callie: Dios! Me he puesto tan nerviosa de un momento a otro, tu no ayudas sabes, deja de preguntar todo a la vez me haces poner más nerviosa.

Arizona: Vale respira y tomate tu tiempo.

Callie: Ya que yo te quiero y asumo tú a mí…

Arizona: Asumes bien te quiero Calliope y me enamore de ti también.

Callie: Deja de interrumpir, si no jamás llegare a lo que quiero decir, vale aquí vamos de nuevo, Arizona quisieras ser mi novia?

Arizona: Era eso? Vaya porque eso te hace nerviosa?

Callie: Vaya algunas cosas no cambian contigo, porque contestas preguntas con más preguntas.

Arizona: Ya relájate te va estallar la vena, Calliope claro que quiero ser tu novia.

* * *

Si conocen Arizona sabrán se me fue encima, me dio un beso sin importarle estábamos en un parque, por suerte no hay nadie cerca de nosotras, ella soltó mis manos colocando las suyas en mi rostro, mientras yo deje mis manos en sus suaves piernas, el beso no fue largo estamos en público, pero cuando ella se separó le brillaban esos "Baby's Blue" y esos hoyuelos bien marcados, ella se levantó y me tendió la mano.

* * *

Arizona: Es hora de ir a casa Calliope, nuestra niña espera por nosotras para el beso de buenas noches.

Callie: Ari en cuanto el tema de Carol , no quiero te sientas que te impongo…

Arizona: Cállate mejor, sabes amo a esa niña cualquier tontería que vas a decir no tiene razón de ser, tú y ella son uno solo, si tú estás conmigo ella también vienen en un solo paquete, Callie quizás dirás que yo puedo elegir como vivir mi vida y tú ya no tanto, pues sabes que elijo tenerte conmigo y tener a Carol como mía también si tú me dejas, Callie las quiero a las 2, bueno a ella un poco más, que da claro para ti mis intenciones cierto?

Callie: Vamos a casa nena, nuestra niña espera por sus besos.

* * *

Nota: Bueno chicos este fue un poquito mas largo que el de ayer, creo el segundo mas largo que he hecho, valía la pena debido que llegamos al capitulo 30 por fin, no lo puedo creer la verdad no pensé llegar muy lejos, pero bueno solo me queda estar agradecida con todos los que leen y tienen buenos comentarios al respecto, actualice hoy porque el tiempo se dio para poderlo hacer espero pronto el próximo, espero les parezca bien y el anterior recompensara un poquito la espera.

Ps: Cualquier error es mio.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 31.

Pov. General.

* * *

Luego de su cita llegaron directo a la habitación de la niña, ella ya dormía pero sube depositaron un beso en la cabecita, salieron a la habitación de Arizona para cambiarse y poder descansar, el resto de los días trataron de hacerle ver a los padres de Arizona que eran chicas responsables, quien primero despertara se hacía cargo de darle una ducha y arreglar a la niña así era cada día, mientras la otra despertaba y al no verse acompañada sabia donde se encontraba la otra, se dirigía a darse una ducha, cuando la otra volvía entrar a la habitación con la niña en brazos la colocaba en el suelo rodeada de juguetes para la que ya estaba alistándose cuidarle, la otra se da una ducha cuando sale la otra ya se encargó de bajar y alimentar a Carol, la otra se alistaba y luego recogía todas las cosas para la escuela de ambas, creo esa rutina les estaba sirviendo mucho y los Robbins podían ver como lo estaban manejando bien, no dudaban de que ellas lo harían pero tenía cierta reserva de ello.

La escuela esa semana se había vuelto muy pesada, cuando están cerca de exámenes las últimas 2 semanas se cargan de muchos trabajos en casa, para la siguiente semana hacer pruebas y terminar de acumular puntos, para la próxima semana luego de eso realizar ya los exámenes, se habían mantenido juntas en todo momento aunque tocara entregar algunos trabajos solas se ayudaban entre ellas, pero si tocaba en pareja no había nada que decir se sabía estaban juntas.

En casa siempre trabajaban bien juntas, ayudaban a Barbara y le dedicaban tiempo a su chica favorita, Carol ya estaba en una etapa de estar gateando, asi que ponerla siempre en su alfombra y con sus juguetes era buena opción, por lo general Callie usaba el escritorio en la habitación de Arizona, ella siempre obtaba por estudiar en el piso y estar mas pendiente de Carol, una vez Carol al parecer quería jugar con uno de los apuntes de Arizona rayando todo y haciendo que la chica volviera hacer la transcripción de ello usando el cuaderno de Callie, ella le regaño a su hija pero Arizona le dijo era una travesura normal y era su culpa por tener desordenada sus cosas, igual no fue la única vez que paso.

Era ya un jueves y Barbara les había pedido ordenar un poco la habitación de la niña, debido que esa era antes la habitación de invitados y los abuelos de Arizona estaban por llegar al día siguiente, ordenaron todo lo de la niña en el closet, Callie había insistido en sacar la ropa, pero Barbara le dijo que solo estarían unos días no era eso necesario, así que lo único que hicieron fue sacar la cuna para la habitación de los padres de Arizona, porque igual Barbara insistió que ellas deben descansar para sus días de escuela que solo iba a ser el fin de semana, ambas chicas dejaron de discutir con ella porque igual no ganarían, Callie por lo general era quien le ayudaba a Barbara a realizar la cena durante la semana y los fines de semana le ayudaba en el almuerzo y cena, Callie aprendía cosas de Barbara y ella dio una que otra receta nueva a Barbara.

Era viernes y el día que los abuelos de Arizona llegarían, los padres de Barbara llegaban en la mañana así que cuando las chicas volvieran de clases ellos ya estarían, fue Arizona quien levanto primero esta vez, al escuchar la niña estaba despertando y noto Callie no se movió sabia era su día de bañarle ella, se tomó su tiempo y hasta jugo con la niña debido que habían despertado un poquito más temprano de lo normal y tenían tiempo para hacer juegos en la tina.

* * *

Arizona: Niña te gusta chapotear un rato cierto?

Carol: Bau bua…

Arizona: Si te gusta jugar con el agua, repite conmigo, A-gua.

Carol: Bua..

Arizona: Vale algún día lo dirás bien, no te preocupes es paso a paso, aunque ya quiero verte caminar, hablar mil cosas, dibujar, aunque es triste porque serás más independiente y no nos querrás ayudándote siempre.

Carol: Ma Ma

Arizona: Callie aun duerme pequeña, vamos a sacarte de aquí, te pondré algo cómodo para que cuando mis abuelos te miren luzcas linda pero tú andes cómoda.

* * *

Pov. Arizona.

Busque en su ropa y encontré una camisa blanca, sin nada en el frente pero en su espalda tiene dibujadas unas alas, así que le puse su pañal y un pequeño short de bebes con eso como vuelitos atrás rosado, aun soy torpe aun con estas cosas de ropas de bebe y algunas cosas que ellos necesitan, Callie se ríe pero dice que tenga paciencia luego todo esto de cosas de bebe serán más fácil, que ella al inicio tampoco sabía cómo se llamaban ciertas cosas que ellos usan, tampoco es que me haga feliz pero sé que aprenderé. Peino su cabello es grueso pero siempre claro, ya quiero crezca más y ver cuál será su tono, Callie quisiera fuera como el de ella negro, pero ya le dije se haga a la idea que será castaño, complemente su atuendo con unos zapatitos rosados con puntos blancos, cuando la lleve Callie estaba solo en jeans y sostén mientras se aplicaba un ligero maquillaje que siempre usa muy natural para ir a clases, coloco a la niña en su alfombra con sus cositas que tenemos en la habitación, le doy un beso a Callie y me dirijo al baño es mi turno de darme una ducha para luego alistarme, unos 15 min luego que salgo, Callie ya no está ni la niña, así que se están en la planta baja para alimentar a Carol.

Yo decidí llevar un overol jeans azul con partes rasgadas no mucho, un pequeño top debajo blanco con mangas largas, zapatos Oxford blancos con suela negra, maquillaje muy natural y el cabello suelto en ondas, una vez que estoy lista agarro mi mochila y la de Callie anoche la dejamos lista, así que me voy a encontrar a mis chicas abajo y desayunar con Callie para irnos a clases. Callie está sentada en la barra limpiándole la boquita a Carol acaba de terminar de comer un Gerber de manzana que resulta ser su favorito, no es el único que se le da pero es el que ella más disfruta y se lo come completo.

Me gusta como se ve Callie hoy, cuando lleva chaquetas de cuero me parece súper sexy, ella hoy lleva una camisola negra debajo de su chaqueta, jeans blancos rasgados, zapatos canvas blancos con la punta negra, que si me quedaran se los quito, Callie es medio número más que yo en zapatos, ella dice que podría usar yo los de ella, pero es un poco incómodo porque me quedan algo flojos pero nada que no pueda resolver. Me siento al lado de Carol, su silla está colocada en medio de las 2 sillas altas de la barra de la cocina, mi madre amablemente me sirve el desayuno, cuando mi padre entra a la cocina.

* * *

Daniel: Buenos días niñas, cómo están?

Arizona: Bien emocionada, ya quiero ver a los abuelos, se es prácticamente solo unos días, pero me da gusto verles.

Barbara: Ellos están ansiosos por verte, desde navidad no nos ven a ninguno y pues ellos han querido vernos y ver que estemos bien en nuestra nueva casa, sabes que siempre es lo que hacen viajan para ver que estemos bien y no necesitemos nada, ya luego volverán a visitarnos por más tiempo, sabes en ocasiones mi madre se queda hasta un mes, y mi padre queda trabajando en la empresa.

Callie: Su padre tiene una empresa?

Arizona: Si mi abuelo es contador y el creo una pequeña empresa, nada que ver con la contabilidad, pero mi abuela y él se conocieron en la universidad mi abuela es publicista, así que su empresa es básicamente eso una empresa publicitaria, les va muy bien, pero ellos últimamente ya solo han quedado como supervisores del negocio sobre todo mi abuela, ella dice no tiene edad para hacer todo lo que hacía antes, pero mi abuelo aunque dice que él ya está mayor nadie mejor que el para cuidar de lo que tienen.

Callie: Pues él tiene razón, mi padre piensa igual, él se mueve de un lado a otro con sus hoteles, dice su padre confiaba en el para que se hiciera cargo así que él se encarga de casi todo y estar pendiente siempre de cada uno de sus hoteles.

Arizona: Aquí en Seattle se encuentra uno cierto?

Callie: Así es, cuando quieras podemos ir, es súper bonito siempre son grandes y bastante lujosos, es algo característicos de los Hoteles Torres, no es en vano todo el dinero que mi padre tiene para mantener esa enorme casa en la que vivo aquí, ya ni te digo la que está en Miami, a él le gusta lo mejor para su familia pero sobre todo porque la que escoge siempre como se verán las casas en su interior es mi madre, ya sabes es abogada y una de las mejor pagadas, así que siempre estuve rodeada de mucho dinero pero eso no lo era todo para mí.

Daniel: El dinero no lo es todo en la vida, nos ayuda para pagar las cosas básicas, como un techo, alimentos, estudios, en fin muchas cosas que si son necesarias en la vida, pero el resto de cosas que con dinero se obtienen son cosas meramente materiales, que no son fundamentales o de gran necesidad, por eso entiendo un poco lo que dices, tú lo has tenido todo y estas agradecida de lo que has tenido, pero lo que más necesitabas era amor.

Callie: Así es, mis padres quizás a su modo me quieren, pero poco lo han demostrado, yo tengo prácticamente meses sin ver a mi madre, ella no llama a ver como estoy o por la niña, pero bueno no puedo hacer nada con eso.

Barbara: Dales tiempo a los 2, ellos volverán y hablaran de todo lo que ha pasado, mientras tanto tu estas en esta casa en la que todos disfrutamos de la compañía de ustedes 2.

Callie: Prácticamente llevo la semana aquí, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por cómo me han tratado, pero quería hablar luego con ustedes de cómo ayudar en esta casa en gastos, debido que como aquí los 3 tiempos y no creas Barbara no veo que cuando vas al súper traes cosas para Carol, no quiero abusar de ustedes, así que quiero ayudar en gastos, mi padre al enviarme mi bolsa esta mi tarjeta dentro de mi billetera probé usarla y está activa así que no me quito el dinero.

Barbara: No seas tonta cariño no es necesario, mira hagamos algo si un día necesito algo te lo pediré mientras no vale, no se hable más del asunto, ahora vayan a clases.

Arizona: A qué hora llegan los abuelos?

Barbara: Llegan a las 10 de la mañana, Carol nos acompañara a traerles.

Callie: Ella disfrutara de su salida, cierto hermosa, mama te quiere te veremos luego.

Arizona: Adiós princesa, se buena y muéstrale a mis abuelos esa sonrisa hermosa tuya.

* * *

Le dimos un beso cada una, he hicimos nuestro camino a la salida para ir a buscar la camioneta de Callie para ir a clases, llevo 2 días manejándola, al inicio era incomodo peor el parquearme, es más grande que la de mi madre y se necesita tenerle mañana para no pegar en nada, el primer día ella solo se reía y no me ayudaba mucho, ahora ya me va mejor manejándola pero sigue siendo aburrido no tener uno propio, aunque pues igual no se podría tener 4 vehículos en casa, los carros de mis padres dentro del garaje y el de Callie queda en la subida para entrada de casa, no tenemos problemas porque igual en nuestro sector también es privado y del peaje no pasa nadie si no indican a donde van y numero de casa y toda la cosa.

Yo lo único que quiero es que el día pase volando, quiero ver a mis abuelos y quiero mi Nona conozca a Callie, cuando mis abuelos supieron en la siguiente visita que nos habían hecho en navidad yo hable con ambos pero detalladamente con mi nona, le conté algunas cosas que había pasado en mi anterior escuela, ella dijo no me debía dejar de nadie, que eso no me hacía menos humana, que ella me amaba y esperaba yo en su momento encontrara a mi chica ideal, ahora sé que esa chica es Calliope y quiero ellos la conozcan, se les encantara Carol a quien no, ella se los llevara al bolsillo, las primeras clases han sido buenas, en el descanso como cualquier otro comimos juntas escogimos unas hamburguesas y soda, un poco para salir de la rutina, las segundas horas una era exponer un trabajo en parejas, eso de exponer no es el fuerte de Callie, tiembla peor que la gelatina, yo le dije que cualquier cosa que me viera a mí que yo estaba a su lado nada pasaba, siempre que tocaba hablar frente a la clase ella moría lentamente, a la siguiente hora por suerte solo era entregar trabajos normales nada de hablar y seguir trabajando en nuestros libros cuando el timbre sonó guarde todo en tiempo record, Callie solo se reía de mí, desde que somos novias ella no teme en agarrar mi mano en los pasillos, al inicio me mostré mas tímida yo pero ella dijo que si entre nosotras todo estaba bien no importaba el que dirá, siempre se escuchaba uno que otro diciendo ahora a ella le van las chicas, pero trataba de ignorarles.

Cuando llegamos a casa la camioneta de mi padre ya estaba, así que asumo mis abuelos están dentro, cuando me saque el cinturón me gire y Callie seguía sentada sin moverse y sacarse el cinturón, yo zafe su cinturón y ella se giró a verme y no entendí que pasaba así que tuve que preguntárselo.

* * *

Arizona: Estas bien?

Callie: Que tal si yo no les agrado? Si les parece mal que su única nieta este con alguien como yo?

Arizona: Ellos van a quererte, yo te quiero Callie y es lo único que importa, ya me tienes a mí nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, lo amo sin mis abuelos, pero que tú eres mi novia y con quien espero estar siempre, Callie te quiero demasiado y Carol es preciosa ellos han de estar babeando por ella, mi abuela es como mi madre para que te hagas una idea, mi abuelo casi pero él dice que no pero son un encanto de donde crees mi madre salió así, vamos adentro conócelos y se solo tú misma.

Callie: Te quiero Ari, no quiero perderte, pero ellos son tu familia también y me importa mucho lo que piensen de quien va estar con su nieta, no creo ellos aprueben viva yo aquí, que pensaran al saber que dormimos juntas?

Arizona: Que van a pensar de qué? Pues nada eso que dormimos juntas, Callie tu y yo solo dormimos, alguno que otro beso y alguna que otra cosa pasan en mi habitación pero nada más, además ellos como lo van a saber.

Callie: Tienes una forma en explicar lo que pasa siempre antes de dormir.

Arizona: Bueno ya vamos hermosa quiero te vean.

* * *

Nos bajamos y caminamos a la entrada de la casa siempre de la mano, al entrar Callie quiso aflojar su agarre pero yo con más firmeza le mire a los ojos y le di una sonrisa, cuando entramos hacia la cocina mi madre moría a carcajadas, mientras pude notar una mujer de espalda con el cabello rubio ya con canas, sostenía a Carol en la barra de la mesa mientras la niña mantenía el mono de peluche en su regazo, la primera en vernos fue mi madre que me dio una inclinación de cabeza para que entramos a la zona de la cocina, cuando dije _"Hemos llegado"_ mi nona giro hacia nosotras sonrió y su vista cayo hacia nuestras manos entre lazadas, no les voy a negar me puse un poco nerviosa pero luego ella me vio a los ojos y me dio una sonrisa que me tranquilizo, la primera en hablar fue ella.

* * *

Lorelai: Tú debes de ser Calliope, ven aquí cariño no hago daño, claro si no se me provoca, no mentira es broma.

Callie: Hola soy Calliope, un placer conocerle Señora..

Lorelai: Venga muñeca no le has dicho nuestro apellido a tu chica, pensare no hablas de tu nona.

Arizona: Lo siento nona, es la costumbre que al inicio a mi madre le decía Señora Robbins, el apellido de mi madre es Thomson, así que tendrías que llamarle Señora Thomson a mi nona.

Lorelai: Cariño estas roja, no te preocupes a cualquiera le pasa además es culpa de Arizona, pero puedes llamarme Lorelai es mi nombre.

Barbara: No asustes a la niña mama, chicas dejen las mochilas vamos almorzar, iré por Daniel y papa están en el salón nuevo.

Arizona: Veo has caído en los encantos de esta pequeña chica, hola princesa te eche mucho de menos, me extrañaste?

Carol: Zo zo zo

Arizona: Si cariño soy yo, hola nona me encanta estés aquí.

Lorelai: Vaya me sentía fuera de lugar aquí, digo a mí no me extrañaste, ella la ves diario.

Arizona: Eres celosa, pero igual te extrañaba demasiado nona, pero como no voy a extrañarla solo mírala.

Luke: Ahí está mi muñeca.

Arizona: Abuelo….

Barbara: Cariño ten cuidado cuando te le lanzas a la gente.

Arizona: Lo siento abuelo, tenía tiempo sin verte.

Barbara: Bueno todo mundo vamos almorzar.

* * *

Nos sentamos y la consentida de la casa, llamaba la atención de todos en todo momento, el almuerzo fue tranquilo nos preguntaban cómo íbamos en clases, mi padre y mi abuelo se perdían en sus pláticas en cierto momento, cuando el almuerzo termino Callie y yo ayudamos a levantar todo y limpiar, mientras el resto estaba en la sala, Carol se quedó dormida en brazos de mi nona, se sentía cómoda con ella porque desde que llegamos paso más tiempo con ella que con el resto que ya conocía, Callie decidió llevar a Carol a su cuna, así que les dijimos la dejaríamos para que ella descansara y nosotras terminar nuestros trabajos de la escuela para pasar el fin de semana con ellos tranquilas, cosa que ellos entendieron y dijeron estar de acuerdo.

Trabajamos nuestra tarea lo más rápido que podíamos, mi madre entro a la habitación dijo mi padre quería llevar a cenar a los abuelos que nos pusiéramos algo bonito, cena y bonito, quiere decir verme perfecta esta noche y más ahora con Callie siempre me gusta lucir perfecta en todo momento para ella, salte del suelo guarde todo y Callie solo me observaba alborotar todo mi closet, ella termino lo suyo y guardo lo suyo colocando las mochilas a un lado del escritorio y se dirigió hacia mí, coloco sus brazos en mi cintura apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro, yo seguí buscando que ponerme haciendo de caso no me afecta mucho tenerle así de cerca, además no es la primera vez que hace exactamente eso, coloca suaves besos en mi cuello, eso me hace temblar las piernas y no aguante más, me gire estrellándola contra la paredes en un beso que quería decir cuando quería ese beso, nuestras lengua jugaban su ritmo intenso en nuestras bocas, mis manos vagaban por su torso mientras que ella apretaba mis trasero, el beso fue increíble esta mujer besa demasiado bien, siempre siento que me prende, pero el jugar siempre con fuego tiene consecuencias, este beso no fue la excepción, nuestro beso era cada vez con más pasión y yo sentí algo raro entre mis piernas, así que poco a poco me aleje de ella diciéndole "No inicies algo, que no vas a terminar ahora" con eso ella se retiró y sonrió, yo le dije me iba a duchar para luego alistarme un poco para la cena, pero la verdad es que necesitaba ir al baño y ver qué pasaba, porque no estoy en mi tiempo de periodo.

Cuando entre al baño lo primero que me quite fue el overol, cuando baje mis bragas como efectivamente pensaba mi periodo no podía ser, acaba de pasar y no podía ser eso, cundo note lo que había pasado era que el beso tan intenso de Callie y el roce contra su cuerpo me había hecho mojarme, realmente eso puede pasar? Bueno si, tomando en cuenta dormimos juntas y en las noches creo pasa cosas iguales como ahorita pero creo es esa cosa de estarse frenando una y otra vez que lo vuelve todo tan intenso que ahora me ha pasado esto, me siento un poco avergonzada y creo me he puesto hasta roja, espero esto Callie no se diera cuenta no sé si es posible que lo percibiera, me meto a la ducha me estoy bajo agua fría un buen rato para que todo pase, cuando salgo de la ducha encuentro a Callie solo en toalla, me ve me da un beso rápido en los labios y entra a ducharse, yo me apresuro a buscar que ponerme y puedo ver colgado detrás de la puerta está un vestido, así que ya sé que usara Callie, a un lado veo sus zapatos, así que busco algo bonito y veo necesitare tacones algo altos si quiero la cosa no se vea tan dispareja.

Decido un top manga corta lila, que le hace juego a una falda ajustada al cuerpo talle alto que llega un poco arriba de la rodilla, sandalias altas plateadas, maquillaje de noche no exagero mucho, cuando estoy por iniciar mi cabello Callie sale de la ducha, me ve ya casi lista vestida y mis zapatos al lado solo para ponerme al final, me sonríe y se me acerca hablar.

* * *

Callie: Podría pedirte un favor?

Arizona: Depende de que es tu favor.

Callie: Podrías plancharme el cabello?

Arizona: Claro siéntate y aprovecha esta caliente, así será más fácil yo iba iniciar hacerme el cabello.

Callie: Gracias eres muy amable.

* * *

Le hice el cabello a Callie y eso me tomo un tiempo, cuando termine ella inicio a vestirse y yo hacer mi cabello, ella lleva un vestido azul ajustado a su cuerpo sin mangas, tiene unas líneas color piel que le combina perfecto con los zapatos que son del mismo color, no es tan corto pero le lucen estupendamente las piernas bronceadas, Callie tiene un hermoso cuerpo y cosas así mas el realce de los tacones le estilizan las piernas, se dirige al baño para arreglar su maquillaje y yo termino mi cabello ahora ya lacio, cuando considero estoy lista agarro una de mis bolsos y meto una pequeña bolsa con maquillaje por cualquier cosa, mi celular y billetera, al dejarla sobre la cama miro Callie hace lo mismo su billetera y su móvil a mi bolsa, ella siente la observo y solo me da una amplia sonrisa, salimos en busca de Carol pero nos encontramos en el pasillo con mi madre ya lista y ella en brazos con su carita de recién levantada ya lista. Lleva una camisa blanca con rayas azules manga larga, un pequeño short azul, con una chaqueta blanca, una cinta para niñas roja y sus botitas rojas. Se mira hermosa, cuando bajamos mis abuelos y papa ya estaban listos, mi padre le indico a Callie a dónde íbamos, de esa forma mi padre llevaba en su camioneta a mis abuelos y nosotras con la niña en la de Callie.

Luego de unos 30 minutos llegamos a un bonito restaurante llamado _"Canlis"_ al llegar me baje pasara sacar de su asiento de carro a Carol, Callie llevaba mi bolsa y una pequeña bolsa de bebe con ella, mis padres y abuelos nos esperaban en la entrada, el sitio en su interior era muy bonito y elegante, cuando el mesero nos llevó a nuestra mesa pude ver que las paredes eran de vidrio que permitía tener una bonita vista de Seattle desde ese punto, mi mama y nona se sentaron frente a Callie y a mi mientras mi padre y abuelo sentados cada uno en una punta de la mesa, un asiento de bebe estaba puesto a mi lado le dije a Callie no se preocupara yo me hacía cargo, cada uno se tomó su tiempo para pedir la cena, yo me asegure de tener algunas cosas suaves que Carol pudiera probar pero lo más seguro era que ella solo quisiera su biberón a esa hora, mientras la cena llegaba mi madre le contaba a mi nona lo bien que Callie sabia cocinar y obvio eso era momentos para burlas en mi contra como yo no puedo ni hervir agua, cuando había que cambiarle el pamper a Carol, Callie se levantó al baño conmigo y mire como mi nona se giró hacia mi madre para platicar.

* * *

Lorelai: Se ve trabajan muy bien juntas.

Barbara: Si ellas se logran comunicar bien en todo, trabajan en conjunto por ellas y la niña.

Lorelai: Nunca pensé ver Arizona así, ella esta tan dedicada a esa niña, ella nunca le gusto cargar bebes ni nada con niños me es raro verla en ese rol.

Barbara: Ella quiere mucho a Carol, le gusta Callie y se llevan muy bien.

Lorelai: Que piensas de tu hija a esa edad con un bebe?

Barbara: Arizona ha mostrado mucho amor a Carol, su decisión es respetable ella quiere a Callie y entiende ella tiene una niña y esta consiente que es una responsabilidad, pero al parecer eso no es problema para ella, así que para nosotros tampoco.

Lorelai: Si veo la conexión de Ari con la nena, es notorio como le habla, como le mira y la protección que muestra cuando la tiene en brazos.

Barbara: Veo alguien lindo está de regreso a la mesa, cierto señorita bonita.

Carol: Num num

Arizona: Quieres tu leche he, Callie puedes pasármela.

Lorelai: Como sabes es su leche? Ella dijo Num

Arizona: Cuando ella termina su leche yo le dijo Uhmmm sabe bien la leche he, y ella escucha el Uhmmm pero no lo pronuncia igual, desde entonces cuando ella quiere la leche dice Num.

Lorelai: Es raro verte así de experta en el tema, no te gustaban los niños.

Barbara: Mama.

Lorelai: No he dicho nada malo, es una pequeña observación.

Arizona: Tienes razón nona, pero ella es diferente a cualquier otro niños, tenemos una conexión desde que la tuve en mis brazos cuando la conocí.

Daniel: Bueno es hora de ir a casa, Callie manejar con cuidado y nos vemos en casa.

Callie: Dijiste tu abuela era como Barbara.

Arizona: No entiendo su actitud, pero espero no sea así de pesada todos estos días.

Callie: Creo no le agrada saber que tu novia tiene una hija.

Arizona: Pero a mí me agrada que mi novia la tenga, Callie entiende esto, pase lo que pase soy yo quien está contigo vale, te quiero y eso no va a cambiar por nadie.

Callie: Vale, vamos a casa es tarde.

* * *

Entiendo la preocupación de Callie, igual me sorprende mi nona estuviera así de pesa, ella es muy tranquila y no entendí porque hizo ese comentario, llegamos a casa cambiamos a Carol, Callie la arrullo en su mecedora y luego le acostó ya dormida, cuando llego a la habitación yo leía un libro, se fue al baño para limpiarse la cara y cambiarse, cuando se acostó en la cama se abrigo y me dio la espalda, sé que el ánimo de Callie no es el mejor, creo es mejor dejarlo pasar por ahora, pero no quiero ella se sienta de es forma. Aunque fuera sábado Carol no entiende de eso puntual como un clavo, ella despertó a las 6 am, me levante para darle siempre mi atención de cada mañana, jugamos en la bañera y luego le cambie y bajamos a buscar su jugo y en la cocina solo mi nona estaba en el momento y creo es momento de hablar.

* * *

Arizona: Buenos día!

Lorelai: Buenos días cariño, despierta temprano siempre?

Arizona: Ella lo hace.

Lorelai: Donde está su madre? No es ella quien se hace cargo siempre.

Arizona: Hablando de Callie, que pasa contigo? Porque no te agrada, solo porque tiene una hija o porque? De verdad no entiendo tu actitud, tú no eres así.

Lorelai: No es fácil Arizona, te amo y eres mi niña, no se quizás solo es raro verte con una bebe en brazos, no es lo que quiero para mi pequeña niña.

Arizona: Pues esto es lo que se tiene aquí, si no te gusta sabes dónde está la puerta.

Barbara: Arizona Robbins! Que es esa forma de hablarle a tu abuela?

Lorelai: Déjala Barbara, buscare a Luke creo no era el momento de venir a verlos, no estaba lista para esto y aun así quise venir, quizás tu hija tenga razón debido que sé que tú piensas igual hija, por cierto tus regalos y el de Callie y Carol están en la sala, ábrelos cuando quieras.

Barbara: Estas bien?

Arizona: Si estoy bien, lo siento por hablarle así pero no es justo para Callie, ella no ha hecho nada malo.

Barbara: Te entiendo, pero no era la forma de hablar y tú lo sabes, antes de irse solo discúlpate y ya.

Daniel: Que ha pasado? Tu madre entro y le dijo a tu padre que se iban.

Barbara: Tuvo un roce con Arizona, pero estoy del lado de mi hija si me lo preguntas.

* * *

En menos de nada mis abuelos bajaron con sus maletas, mi madre se despidió de ellos junto a mi padre, mi madre agarro a Carol de mis brazos y me acerque a mi abuela le dije que lo sentía, pero yo defendería a mi familia y Callie era mi familia mi abuelo solo me miro sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, mi abuela dijo que no lo entendí aun pero solo necesitaba tiempo que pronto volvían. Deje a Carol con mi madre tomar su jugo, agarre los regalos y los subí a mi habitación, medio los mire vi era un bolso y billetera a juego, lentes de sol y un cover para mi móvil, unos trajes para Carol iguales de diferentes color con una nota _"No sabía que color era mejor, así que decidí traer ambos"_ y luego había uno para Callie una chaqueta negra de cuero. Me senté en la cama y bese la cien de Callie y ella comenzó a despertar con una gran sonrisa al verme.

Arizona: Hola hermosa.

Callie: Hola nena, a que se debe ese beso?

Arizona: Uno es de buenos días, dos porque te quiero y tres pensé no tenía que justificar por qué beso a mi novia.

Callie: Que son esas bolsas?

Arizona: Regalos que dejaron mis abuelos antes de irse.

Callie: Irse? Pero si apenas llegaron ayer.

Arizona: No estuve muy de acuerdo en algo con mi nona, decidió irse mejor.

Callie: Se fue por mi culpa cierto?

Arizona: No es tu culpa, ella solo no está lista aun para verme con un bebe en brazos, pero yo estoy lista para sostener a ese bebe y lo que importa es lo que yo crea.

Callie: Arizona no está bien que tú..

Arizona: Calliope ya paso vale, ahora dame un beso y vamos a cambiarnos y pasar el día con nuestra chica.

* * *

Nota: Había tenido problemas de Internet, hasta hoy pude publicar es un poco plano pero espero los que vienen les interese mas leerlos.

Ps: Gracias por leer y buenos comentarios de los anteriores.

Pss: Cualquier error es mio.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 32

Pov. Callie

Pasamos todo el sábado dedicado a la familia y sobre todo pasar tiempo con Daniel, mañana se va y vuelve en 2 meses, sé que Arizona y Barbara están tristes por ello pero él les dijo que es la última vez que se mueve, debido que ya lo dejarían fijo aquí en Seattle, nadie ha hecho comentarios de lo que paso con los padres de Barbara, me siento un poco culpable de que ellos no pasaran tiempo juntos, entiendo lo que piensa la abuela de Ari ella un es muy joven para tener un bebe bajo su responsabilidad, pero sé que tratar ese tema con Arizona es repetir una y otra vez lo mismo ella ya me reafirmo que está conmigo y con Carol y eso no cambia, la quiero y lo que me hace sentir ella no lo he sentido con nadie, trato de bloquear mi mente de todo lo que nos ha pasado los últimos días, Daniel quiso hacer asado en el patio trasero, me contaba que quiere crear un cobertizo en el patio trasero, es amplio pero completamente limpio no tienen nada en el solo el asado una mesa y silla para patios traseros, pero él sabía que no podía hacer mucho durante este poco tiempo que estaría, que todo eso vendría luego de los 2 meses que estuviera fuera.

Él dice que su casa podrá cambiar con el tiempo por lo menos su interior, porque él quiere lo mejor para su familia, pero para eso él tiene que estar en casa, Seattle es su último lugar de estar y por fin luego de años ya no van a moverse de un lado a otro, Daniel es Coronel de la marina, pero ya es momento de descansar un poco así que se le dio un puesto en el que él puede tener un horario normal, pasar más con su familia y ya quedar fijos en un solo punto, principalmente lo hace para el bien de Arizona, que por fin ella pueda terminar sus años escolares en un solo lugar.

Durante la tarde ellos me mostraron fotografías de sus hijos cuando eran pequeños, Ari participaba en ballet pero nunca fue algo que le apasionara, pero le gustaba mucho la natación y gano muchos trofeos y medallas por ello en los últimos años, Tim se destacaba en baloncesto, siempre fue muy protector de Arizona y ya Barbara en su momento me había dicho que él se culpaba de todo para que Ari no fuera castigada, puedo ver la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de estos padres orgullosos de sus hijos, ya quisiera yo me vieran a mí de esa forma los míos, pero aspiro a ser así de buena como Barbara para Carol.

Durante la noche ayude hacer la cena a Barbara, Arizona organizo la mesa y Daniel jugaba en el sofá con Carol, siempre todo se ve tan normal como si fuéramos una familia desde hace muchos años todo se ve tan natural, terminamos mirando una película y luego dejando a Carol en su cuna ella no había descansado en todo el día, Arizona y yo platicamos un poco por la noche pero luego nos dormimos, sabíamos debíamos descansar para estar despiertas temprano que Daniel se iba.

Cuando la alarma sonó de una me desperté la verdad ya la levantada no es tan complicada, debido que ya descanso más en las noches Carol a lo mucho despierta solo una vez en la madrugada, Arizona no se despertó así que yo comencé a sobar uno de sus brazos, ponerle besos en su rostro pero cuando bese su cuello su respiración cambio y sabia ella estaba despertando.

* * *

Callie: Vamos nena despierta.

Arizona: No Arizona duerme.

Callie: Tu eres Arizona, así que despierta tenemos que despedirnos de tu padre vamos, aparte te ves tierna con tu pijama de las princesas de Disney.

Arizona: Si pero a puesto que te gusta más mi short, por lo pequeño claro.

Callie: No provoques Ari.

Arizona: Bueno tu pijama tiene su gracia también, "Café es mi amante" linda camisa, aunque su short a juego es muy largo.

Callie: Basta Ari, vamos por Carol y a despedirnos de tu padre.

Arizona: Tu eres imposible me despiertas de esa forma y luego quieres uno se esté quieto, vamos por la nena.

Callie: Me has dado una nalgada, ven aquí Arizona.

* * *

Ella salió con su sonrisa malvada y corriendo directo a la habitación de la niña, pero me voy a vengar cuando ella menos se lo espere, cuando bajamos vimos estaba hecha la mesa, Barbara dijo que sería bueno hoy desayunar como una familia, así que le ayude a servir todo, Daniel dejo las maletas en su camioneta ya, cuando el entro le quito la niña de las manos Arizona y jugaba con ella camino a la mesa, la puso en su regazo y nadie dijo nada, comimos tranquilos yo no sé cómo es esto de cuando alguien se va y no quería decir nada tonto, Barbara y Arizona estaban tranquilas pero no decían nada, era la primera vez que comía con ellos y todo era silencioso, cuando el desayuno termino Daniel se levantó con Carol y dijo ayudáramos a limpiar que en 10 min nos esperaba en el salón recién hecho, se alejó de la mesa con la niña en brazos.

Cuando terminamos Barbara caminaba delante de nosotras, íbamos de la mano y un poco intrigadas de cómo había quedado, ella toco y escuchamos a Daniel decir que pasáramos, yo no tengo idea de cómo era la habitación vacía, pero Arizona si sabía cómo era, al entrar a la derecha había un escritorio alargado con 2 tipo bancos para poder colocar nuestras laptop, en la pared había donde podemos hacer las conexiones, en esa misma pared está colocado el aire acondicionado, la habitación es muy iluminada, coloco luces en el techo y en las paredes, de frente estaba un gran tv plasma, ubicado a un lado estaba un estante con varias cajas de juego y películas, la consola de play 4, wii y un Xbox estaban ahí también, una guitarra de guitar hero también estaba, apoyados a la pared debajo del tv estaba donde podíamos poner películas, el router del internet y los parlantes, 3 bases seguidas para sentarse frente al tv, no será como el cine de lujo que en mi casa se encuentra, pero saber que Daniel hizo esto solo para sus hijos dice mucho de él, es perfecto el lugar y acogedor. Pude notar una casita de esas de que arman para niñas rosadas, en la que vi salir gateando a mi hija de ella. Arizona estaba asombrada y no decía nada hasta que Daniel hablo.

* * *

Daniel: Pensé en comprar sofás cómodo, pero luego mire esas bases y dije porque no, así que las traje les pinte de blanco, conseguí las colchonetas súper cómodas y suave, compre tela y tu madre hizo los forros de ellos de los cojines y unas mantas que encontraran, saque las consolas de juego sé que son de tu hermano pero no creo le moleste les uses, tus películas son demasiadas cuando pueda en esta pared de aquí izquierda vacía pondré repisas, esta casita para la niña no es la gran cosa pero es que salió de último momento pero quería tener algo aquí para ella, este escritorio quizás les sirve para estudiar mientras le ponen una película a la niña, al lado izquierdo pueden ver es libre no se encuentra nada pueden poner otra alfombra para niños y poner juguetes de ella, hice mi mejor esfuerzo hija, espero este bien y te guste, bueno les guste porque esto también es para ti Callie.

Arizona: Papi no tengo nada más que decirte que gracias, como si solo estuviera el tv y un sofá y nada más, has hecho esto para mí y posiblemente para cuando Tim nos visite y eso papa se agradece, siempre quieres darnos lo que puedes y eso no cualquiera, Te Amo gracias.

Callie: Daniel esto está muy lindo, se ve la dedicación que le has dado, gracias por incluirnos.

Daniel: Ya eres de la familia Callie, porque imagino ya le has pedido Arizona ser tu novia?

Arizona: Espera tu como lo sabes?

Barbara: Tu novia, nos pidió permiso a los 2 para salir contigo, me pareció bonito de su parte tenernos en cuenta.

Daniel: Vamos a fuera chicas ya debo irme.

Barbara: Recuerda avisarme has llegado bien, aliméntate bien y cuídate, por nosotros no te preocupes, sabemos cuidarnos cierto chicas?

Callie: Así es, ve tranquilo trataremos de trabajar bien en equipo y cuidar una de otras, gracias por la ayudada brindada.

Daniel: Cuídala y no dejes nadie le haga daño, no me agradezcas más quedas en tu casa, espero tu padre pronto hable contigo, pero igual siempre esta será tu casa.

Arizona: Adiós papi, cuídate mucho y te esperamos con ansias 2 meses no son nada verdad?

Daniel: Pasara rápido hoyuelos, cuídate y se feliz, tu princesa ven aquí, cuida de estas mujeres, ponles una sonrisa en la cara siempre porque sé que esas sonrisas grandes que siempre tienen es porque tu estas aquí, te veré pronto Carol pórtate bien y no crezcas tanto.

Barbara: Ve con cuidado si, pronto nos vemos te amo.

Daniel: Te amo también Barbie.

* * *

Arizona subió a darle un baño a Carol y luego se alisto ella, el día fue tranquilo pasamos juntas en casa, luego se nos vino una semana muy pesada, pruebas sorpresa estudio más pesado en fin los días se nos hacían largo, estudiando todo el tiempo aunque pasáramos en casa, había momentos que una jugaba con Carol así la otra estudiaba así nos turnábamos para que la niña sintiera nuestra atención y no cargara a Barbara con nuestras cosas, Arizona es demasiado aplicada en los estudios y sacar malas notas no es algo que ella apruebe para su vida, así que se clava de una en sus notas, libros, google en fin cualquier cosa que le brinde información de la materia y ella aprobar sus exámenes pronto, yo siempre he sido aplicada me gusta salir bien pero Arizona es aún más aplicada que yo, en las pruebas de esa semana salimos muy bien, Mark y Teddy siempre estaban juntos, me da gusto por el que aún mantiene bien esa relación, le extraño un poco ya me estaba acostumbrando a el de nuevo en mi vida, pero todo a su tiempo, mi mayor concentración ahorita es mi hija, los estudios y Arizona.

El fin de semana respiramos solo un poco, estrenamos el salón nuevo junto con Barbara y vimos películas, Carol jugaba con sus cosas en la alfombra y no se quejaba de nada, la verdad el fin de semana fue muy tranquilo, pero la semana se volvió de nuevo cansada estábamos de regreso en la escuela pero esta vez estábamos ya en nuestros primeros exámenes parciales de este semestre, todos los días nos acostamos un poco tarde estudiando para el otro día y así, por fin llego un día que podíamos ir a clases y respirar, debido que lo único que tendríamos serían los resultados ya los exámenes habían terminado, la semana había sido cansada pero creo para Arizona más, debido que ella dormía noche estudiando porque se tomaba tiempo todas las tardes para jugar con Carol, ella compró un balón rosa para enseñarle a jugar y Carol disfrutaba tiempo con ella, se iban al patio trasero con todo ese espacio para ellas, Ari había iniciado a ponerle cosas para sostenerle a Carol y ayudarle aprender a caminar y el balón les servía porque la niña se emocionaba por alcanzarlo. Definitivamente miraba el interés de Ari por ayudar en la crianza de Carol, en esos momentos Barbara y yo solo disfrutábamos mirando a nuestras hijas jugar juntas.

Así que hoy viernes Arizona esta como muerta en la cama y la verdad no quiero despertarle ya, la dejare descansar un poco, cuando fui en busca de Carol ella no estaba en su cuna, pensé estaba ya con Barbara así que me fui a la primera planta en busca de ellas. Cuando entre a la cocina Carol estaba en su asiento alto para comer estaba comiendo su cereal o mejor dicho haciendo un reguero porque Barbara la deja usar su cuchara para ayudarle a su motricidad y pueda sostener las cosas, si come pero igual deja hecho un desastre por eso se le baña hasta después ahora, las rutinas con ella han comenzado a variar, prácticamente llevamos ya un mes en casa de los Robbins y me siento cómoda pasando el tiempo aquí, aún no he tenido comunicación con mi padre, siempre que reviso en el cajero mi fondo en la tarjeta es el mismo, aunque yo gaste en cosas el siempre repone la cantidad, en ocasiones hago que Arizona me acompañe hacer compras y traemos muchas cosas para comer, aun no me dejan pagar cosas aquí así que es la única forma que siento ayudo, Barbara ha dicho que no me preocupe que no debo hacer eso pero le digo que no es molestia, así que cada vez que puedo hago toda la compra de alimentos. Alguno que otro detalle para Barbara, traje unas flores para plantar en el jardín de la entrar, quedo siempre bien en eso porque a ella le gustan las flores y que su entrada se vea con color. Me acerco a Barbara para darle los buenos días.

* * *

Callie: Buenos días Barbara, veo alguien despertó antes de tiempo.

Barbara: Buenos días, cuando salí de mi habitación iba pasando por la de ella la puerta estaba abierta y la vi jugando con su mono.

Callie: Últimamente eso hace, Arizona y yo ya la hemos encontrado así, se distrae más con las cosas en su cuna antes de pedir que la saquemos.

Barbara: Hablando de Arizona, donde esta?

Callie: Aun duerme la pobre es poco lo que ha descansado estas 2 últimas semanas, hoy será un día tranquilo en la escuela y no está mal si duerme unos 10 min más, espero nuestros exámenes salieran bien, aunque estoy casi segura que es así.

Barbara: Sabes se me ocurre una idea, porque no tomas Arizona para salir mañana, una salida les caería bien a las 2, han estado bajo mucho estrés estos días, yo cuido de Carol.

Callie: Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no creo este bien, le hemos brindado poca atención estos días, tú le has visto mucho tiempo también debes descansar.

Barbara: No seas tonta, mira yo le veo mañana sin problemas y el próximo fin de semana ella es toda de ustedes, sin mi ayuda.

Callie: Estas segura?

Barbara: Lo estoy, ahora cuéntame donde pensarías ir?

Callie: Arizona le gusta nadar, así que porque no me la llevo al hotel de mi padre, no sería la primera vez mi grupo de escuela se iba conmigo a pasar todo un sábado o domingo conmigo, mi padre no tenía problema con eso, podemos ir tomar tiempo en la piscina quizás un masaje y descansar un poco.

Barbara: Bueno eso suena como un plan, váyanse temprano mañana, por cierto Callie si quieres quedarse pueden hacerlo, veo en tus ojos y tus manos se mueven mucho estas nerviosa, si estabas pensando en eso puedes decírmelo sin problemas, confió en ti no creo le harás daño a mi hija, además que ya duermes con ella.

Callie: Realmente solo dormimos.

Barbara: Callie sé que realmente solo duermen, pero sé también que se comen a besos antes de quedar dormida, tuve su edad y se es difícil mantener las manos tranquilas, peor ustedes que duermen juntas, solo te pido cuidar de ella.

Callie: Gracias Barbara, por cierto las flores favoritas de Arizona son?

Barbara: La típica chica romántica, rosas rojas.

Callie: Gracias, me voy a dar una ducha alistar nuestras cosas y despertarla, te amo bebe, ya vuelvo.

* * *

Regrese a la habitación y aun Arizona dormía, me di una ducha y luego comencé alistarme para ir a clases, me puse un top blanco sin mangas que mostraba mi abdomen un poco firme, aunque comienzo a pensar debería hacer un poquito de ejercicio, un jeans blanco ajustado y vans azules. Antes de iniciar a peinarme y maquillarme desperté Arizona de mala gana despertó pedía 5 min más, pero le dije le había dado casi media hora extra debía levantarse ya, de mala gana se fue a bañar, yo me arregle el cabello ondas sueltas y maquillaje ligero arregle nuestros bolsos y baje para darle su espacio y poder llamar y hacer reservaciones y hablar unas pequeñas cosas para mañana nuestro día en el hotel. Al rato veo Arizona bajar ya lista lo llamativo era su bolso lila, me preguntaba porque traía eso si yo ya había bajado su mochila, se miraba toda linda como siempre, una blusa blanca de botones manga larga dentro de su short celeste talle alto y unas sandalias negras. Traía su cabello liso y maquillaje muy natural.

* * *

Callie: Porque traes otro bolso?

Arizona: Quiero llevar este y mi carpeta de clases puedo llevarlo en la mano, no te gusta?

Callie: Te vez preciosa, pero sacare tu carpeta y tu bolso de lápices y lo meteré entonces en mi mochila.

Arizona: No yo puedo acomodar el bolsito de lápices en este y la carpeta en la mano, no tienes porque cargármelos.

Callie: No es molestia además es de momentitos que cargo la mochila, venga no seas ridícula sabes puedo hacerlo, ahora vamos a despedirnos de tu madre y Carol es tarde.

* * *

Nos despedimos de la nena y Barbara, que tenía esa sonrisa malvada desde que la conozco cuando se está burlando de una de nosotras pone esa sonrisa llena de malicia, nos fuimos a clases y a como era de esperarse fue un día súper tranquilo las primeras 2 clases pasaron y las notas de examen eran perfectas, Arizona tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando nos dirigíamos a la cafetería para el descanso sentí alguien tomo mi brazo, era Teddy y le dije Arizona ya la alcanzaba.

* * *

Callie: Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Teddy: Callie quería hablar contigo, creo eres la única que me puede ayudar a saber qué hacer con Arizona, sabes la considero una amiga y les echo de menos a las 2, pero la otra vez Arizona fue tan dura conmigo y me demostró su molestia, quiero mucho a Mark él ha cambiado sé que también te extraña pero no sabe cómo acercarse a ti.

Callie: Con respecto Arizona déjame hablar con ella, aunque le conozco lo que ella necesita es un poco de espacio, ella también te echa de menos, así que tranquila en menos de nada estarán hablándose de nuevo, referente a Mark de eso me encargo yo, creo ambos explotamos muy rápido por una tontera, así que solo danos un poco de tiempo vale, aprecio mucho que tu sigas buscando la forma de mantener tu amistad con ella.

Teddy: Están juntas cierto?

Callie: Arizona es mi novia, si me permites necesito hablar algo con ella, nos vemos luego.

Teddy: Vale gracias por tu tiempo, cuídate.

Callie: Hey muñeca, que me compraste?

Arizona: Poca mente le estábamos poniendo a la comida con tanto estrés, así que pensé porque no comer algo más fuerte que una ensalada, así que nos pedí una hamburguesa y papas a cada una con soda.

Callie: Gracias me gusta lo que has escogido, por cierto quería invitarte a salir mañana.

Arizona: En serio? Donde iremos?

Callie: iremos a pasar el día en el hotel de mi padre, Barbara se ofreció a cuidar a Carol, podemos tomar día en la piscina y luego un rico masaje sacarnos el estrés.

Arizona: Ya que lo dices así, pues me apunto, tomar un poquito de sol no está de más y verte solo en traje de baño eso ya me quita el estrés.

Callie: No comiences mejor come eso y vamos a clases.

* * *

Las cosas con Arizona se han puesto muy difícil los últimos tiempos, la tensión sexual va aumentando siempre con los besos y el explorar nuestros cuerpos, me ha pasado que cuando estamos muy en el momento de los besos y en la cama antes de dormir que me he mojado, me da un poco de pena porque no sé si solo a mí me pasa, espero un momento para ver si Arizona duerme y puedo ir tranquila al baño y cambiarme, así que sus comentarios siempre son así últimamente, creo estar lista para estar con ella, pero quiero hacer algo especial para ella, quiero que sepa que le quiero y estaré con ella solo si ella esta lista.

Las clases terminaron y nos fuimos directo a casa porque queremos pasar todo el tiempo con Carol hoy, llegamos almorzamos tranquilas y pasamos todo el tiempo en el suelo con ella rodando por toda la sala ella brincaba encima de nosotras, Arizona igual como siempre la levantaba y se la llevaba a enseñarle a caminar al patio con su balón, yo disfruto de verlas juntas, terminamos en el salón acostadas con la niña en medio mirando _"La Cenicienta"_ según Arizona para que la niña comience a ver películas de Disney, pero comienzo a pensar es porque ella tenía el antojo de verla y ya está, cuando la peli termino Carol dormía en brazos de Arizona, ella se la llevo para acostarle en su cuna, nosotras nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para hacer una pequeña maleta y llevar nuestras cosas juntas, le dije que nos quedaríamos y que llevara algo para el día siguiente pero algo también para ir a cenar.

Dormimos tranquilamente, mis noches a su lado son muy buenas porque lo último que miro en el día es su rostro y lo primero que veo al despertar es ella, suena cursi lo sé pero es lo que pasa, me desperté directo al baño para ducharme y estar lista para ayudar a Carol con su desayuno mientras Arizona se arregla. Me puse un suéter negro mangas largas con el dibujo de una cruz blanca, un short pequeño jeans, zapatos Nike negro, decidí una coleta alta y ya está la cara lavada. Baje pase un rato con Carol que comía su Gerber y un poquito de jugo de naranja conversaba con Barbara cuando Ari bajo, traía una playera blanca con dibujo de Mickey mouse, siendo Arizona no me extraña en absoluto tenga varias camisas así, un short pequeño celeste y unos zapatos Nike igual a los míos que no me había fijado que también tenía solo que los de ella son azul.

Nos comimos a besos a Carol, bueno Arizona más que yo ya la conocen como es, Barbara insistió nos lleváramos su camioneta que porque es más pequeña y cómoda de andar, ahora que lo pienso y por fin la manejó yo me doy cuenta de que así es, la mía es muy grande e incómoda de parquear en ocasiones, sino pregúntenle Arizona como le fue la primera vez. Llegamos nos registramos y de una nos subieron a la suite para cambiarnos a los trajes de baño, entramos a la habitación y de una Arizona se giro para hablarme.

* * *

Arizona: Te has quedado como corta con la descripción, mira frente a nuestra cama se ve la "Space Neddle" Callie esto es hermoso, al lado de nuestra cama tenemos un jacuzzi, esto no es normal nena.

Callie: Arizona pedí lo mejor para nosotras, solo quiero que nos relajemos y listo, nada de esto es tan wow, solo ve al baño ponte traje de baño y nos vamos al spa un rato para luego piscina.

Arizona: Traigo mi traje de baño debajo de mi ropa.

Callie: Perfecto entonces vamos deja eso aquí a la piscinas nos llevaran todo, toallas bloqueador y esas cosas vamos, nos espera un masaje.

* * *

Bajamos y nos otorgaron un rico masaje, en las camas puedes acostarte en tu ropa interior o traje de baño o bien desnuda, veo el conflicto mental que está teniendo Arizona le dije haga lo que sea más cómodo para ella, pero en lo personal yo me quito siempre todo. Eso la hizo abrir los ojos y sonrojarse, para no hacerla sentir incomoda me gire me quite lo mío me metí debajo de una pequeña toalla que te ponen, enterré mi cara en el hueco de la cama de masaje, solo vi caer en la canasta de ropa las prendas de Arizona y lo último que vi caer era su traje de baño, ahora me siento una imbécil por sugerírselo de solo pensar la tengo acostada al lado completamente desnuda no me ayuda a sacarme el estrés, cuando el masaje termina la veo sentarse y esta de espalda así que me levanto tranquila, las masajistas habían salido y no podían vernos, yo aún estaba desnuda dándole la espalda asumo ella está en lo suyo también, pero en menos de nada cuando estoy recogiendo mi ropa y la apoyo en la cama de masaje, siento otra nalgada que viene de parte de Arizona. Solo le hablo en forma de regaño pero sin voltear.

* * *

Callie: Arizona! Basta es la segunda vez.

Arizona: Es tu culpa me estas provocando, te espero afuera, por cierto eres muy lenta para vestirte.

Callie: Sabes vas a pagar por esto, es la segunda vez me las voy a cobrar.

Arizona: Como tú digas Calliope, como tú digas, no tardes.

* * *

No puedo molestarme con ella porque lo peor es que me gusta el contacto de su mano con mi piel, estaré loca? Ya listas para ir a nadar un rato en la piscina, nos ofrecen un coctel sin alcohol, y estamos listas para seguir disfrutando de nuestro día, las horas pasan y Arizona y yo hablamos, reímos, bromeamos. Quiero saber que mi hija está bien así que llamo rápido a Barbara.

* * *

Barbara: Hola Callie, cómo la están pasando?

Callie: Muy bien Barbara, cómo está mi hija?

Barbara: No te preocupes cariño, todo en orden.

Callie: Que bueno escuchar eso.

Barbara: Si, no te preocupes, más bien encárgate de que tú y Arizona disfruten, no regresen sin haberlo hecho eh! Besos a las dos.

Callie: Dios Barbara! saludos de Arizona, te veremos mañana dile a Carol que mama y Arizona le aman.

Barbara: Vale cuídense y de verdad disfruten.

Arizona: Todo en orden?

Callie: Si, todo en orden.

Arizona: Y ahora que haremos?

Callie: Comer, muero de hambre y de tantas cosas…

Arizona: Vaya que yo igual muero de otras cosas, digo de hambre.

Callie: Estas imposible.

Almorzamos algo ligero en las mesas cercanas a la piscina, seguimos hablando de todo un poco, sobre todo de Mark y Teddy, creo deberíamos de buscarles y hablarles normal, solo fue un mal momento que no deberíamos de estar separados por eso. Cuando el almuerzo termino le dije Arizona subiéramos a descansar un poquito para luego salir en la noche al restaurante del hotel y cenar. Llegamos y de una me deje caer en la cama está un poquito cansada y realmente dormir un poco estaría mal. Arizona rompió un poco el silencio en el que estábamos.

* * *

Arizona: Gracias por este detalle, ha sido hasta ahora todo demasiado genial.

Callie: No tienes que agradecer mi amor.

Arizona: Espera, cómo me has dicho?

Callie: Mi amor, así!

Arizona: Owww, así que soy tu amor eh?

Callie: Si señorita.

Arizona: Pues tú eres el mío Señorita Torres, eres mi amor.

* * *

Arizona y yo nos miramos a los ojos, brillantes de le emoción y con una enorme sonrisa, me acerco y solo quiero sentir sus labios, lento empiezo un tímido beso, siento sus labios y al tiempo esa corriente que recorre todo mi cuerpo cada vez que nos besamos, ella y yo jugando con nuestras lenguas, poco a poco todo empieza a encenderse, Arizona al igual que yo quiere más y más y nuestro beso se hace más y más apasionado, apretándonos la una a la otra, nuestros cuerpos erizados de la pasión, quieren y piden más, y es justo ahí cuando tocan la puerta, era un botones del hotel e interrumpe nuestro momento y debo levantarme hablar con él.

* * *

Botones: La Señorita Torres?

Callie: Si.

Botones: Esta todo organizado como lo pidió, necesitamos tener una hora exacta de su regreso a la habitación.

Callie: saldremos de aquí a las 6:00 a las 7:30 pm creo ya estamos en la habitación.

Botones: Ok señorita, así será.

Callie: Gracias.

Arizona: Qué fue eso?

Callie: Quería saber qué tiempo estaremos acá, para limpiar la habitación y eso.

Arizona: Vale.

Callie: No le des mente a eso, no es nada.

Arizona: En que estábamos?

Callie: Yo por dormir, tú puedes hacer lo mismo.

Arizona: No yo no quiero dormir que estábamos cómodas.

Callie: Que pena pero yo voy a dormir.

Arizona: Te estas vengando cierto, primero haces eso para solo dejarme, vale como quieras descansa Calliope.

* * *

Ari en ocasiones actúa como una niña caprichosa, pero es tierna dormimos casi 3 horas y creo esto es lo que necesitábamos para reponer fuerza, me levante y me di una ducha, desperté Arizona y ella hizo lo mismo, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para vestirnos y bajar a cenar. Yo llevo una blusa negra y jeans bien azules ajustados al cuerpo, los complemente con tacones negros de aguja, cabello suelto con ondas rebeldes, maquillaje nocturno un poco nada fuerte y estoy lista.

Arizona por su lado se tomó más su tiempo, escogió un top azul con puntos blancos, falda azul y cinturón como color piel, sandalias altas blancas y su cabello era con ondas sueltas, su maquillaje muy neutro que le hacía ver perfecto sus ojos. Nos fuimos a cenar caminamos todo el tiempo de la mano, nos sentamos en una mesa que ya tenía reservada para nosotras, hablamos un poco de lo que será el próximo año, es el último de escuela y se supone los Robbins ya no van a seguir moviéndose así que Arizona lo hará también aquí en Seattle, la verdad no sé qué haría si algo pasara y deben moverse de ciudad, hablamos del hecho que ambas queremos estudiar medicina, pero no entramos en detalle mucho porque sería algo bueno de hablar más adelante, nuestra cena llego y comimos en un silencio tan cómodo, es agradable cuando tu pareja te hace sentir cómoda en todo aspecto, una vez que la cena termino, todos mis nervios se volvieron más fuerte, sabía lo que nos esperaba en nuestra habitación y no sé qué pensara Arizona de todo, nos levantamos para volver a la habitación, cuando entramos fui la primera en entrar y así poder observar el rostro de Arizona cuando lo viera todo, por cierto estaba en shock.

* * *

Arizona: Dios mío Callie! Que es todo esto?

Callie: Esto será lo que quieras que sea Arizona, podemos solo darnos un baño en el jacuzzi con nuestros trajes de baño o podemos igual hacer eso y luego estar juntas por primera vez, no hay presión amor en serio será solo si tu estas lista, yo solo quise hacer todo esto para que veas que yo estoy lista para ti y que quería fuera especial como te lo dije la última vez.

Arizona: Callie lo que lo haría especial es que sea la persona indicada, no importa el lugar o los detalles, si la persona es la indicada eso es más que suficiente.

Callie: Te quiero amor, tu eres especial desde que apareciste en mi vida, creo esto estaba destinado a pasar y que bueno que todo paso pronto y rápido, llegaste a mi vida cuando tenías que llegar y me haces completamente feliz.

Arizona: Tú me haces muy feliz a mi Callie, estoy lista porque se eres tú lo que yo quiero, pasara lo que tenga que pasar solo dejemos la noche nos depare nuestro futuro a vivir aquí y ahora.

* * *

Nota: Publico mas tarde de lo normal, es raro publique de noche, pero acabo de terminar el capitulo y realmente quería dejarles uno nuevo hoy, mañana tengo clases no se como este de tiempo así que mejor hacerlo ahora, la próxima actualización espero sea pronto, esto tiene continuación no coman anisas.

Ps: Gracias chicos de verdad por esos mensajes que me dejan aquí en la pagina y los que me escriben siempre al instagram.

Pss: Gracias Rubia "Marce" ella nos ayudo un poquito para el capitulo de hoy y posiblemente el próximo, con pequeñas sugerencias, así que de verdad los invito a todos a decirme un poquito lo que quisieran leer o que pase proximamente y trataremos de cumplir un poco sus expectativas.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 33

Pov. Arizona

Me despierto, siento la calidez del sol que entra por la ventana, todo es brillante, pero agradable, como cuando estas en un sueño siento las sabanas realmente suaves; sobre mi cuerpo miro a mi lado y está la espalda desnuda de Callie, mi brazo envuelve su cuerpo, me sonrojo de solo recordar, retrocedo y coloco mis manos en mi rostro y es como que todo pasa de nuevo, esa sensación de plenitud que podía haber sentido, fue una noche especial y estoy completamente segura que era con Callie que quiera vivir ese momento. Me acomodo de nuevo a su lado cierro los ojos y recuerdo lo que paso anoche.

* * *

"La Noche Anterior"

* * *

Empezamos con esos besos que honestamente nunca pensé que besar fuera así de rico, Dios Callie es Deliciosa, luego de entrar a la habitación, me acerque despacio tome sus manos y la jale hacia mí, empecé dando pequeños besos suaves, empezando a aumentar el ritmo, nuestras lenguas empezaron a jugar sentía un cosquilleo en el vientre, me siento excitada, agarro su trasero firmemente y la acaricio, ella me muerde el labio inferior, eso es increíblemente excitante, el espacio de la entrada a la cama se hizo corto, estábamos a los pies de la cama disfrutando de esos besos intensos, decido ir más rápido y quito su blusa, ella besa mi cuello y sus manos recorren todo mi torso , cuando ella decide sacar mi top queda con la boca abierta, al ver que yo no traía un sostén debajo, seamos honesta ya esos top de por si aprietan todo y lo dejan bien en su lugar.

* * *

_"Te ves un poco sorprendida"_ le digo y ella me da una sonrisa, sus ojos están de un marrón oscuro.

_"Eres hermosa Arizona"_ ella lo dice y vuelve a besarme.

* * *

Estoy con el torso desnudo, hace vibrar todo mi cuerpo, poco a poco llevo mi mano a su espalda para soltar sus sostén y estar un poco parejo en la situación, no puede dejar de notar lo preciosa que es Callie.

Callie salió más fácil de sus zapatos, yo debía sentarme un momento y sacármelos rápido, Ella aprovechó el hecho que yo ya estaba apoyada en la cama, me dio un leve empujón y estaba en menos de nada acostada y con Callie a horcajadas encima de mí, me acaricio los senos, mis pezones son sensibles al contacto de sus manos, me siento más y más excitada, empiezo a besar sus senos, en realidad no se bien lo que hago, pero el hermoso rostro de Callie me dice que se siente bien, ella baja un poco las manos suelta mi cinturón y pone las manos a los lados de mis caderas, me voltea a ver para obtener mi aprobación inclino la cabeza y ella baja mi falda.

* * *

_"No me cansare de decirte lo hermosa que eres, te quiero amor, estas bien?"_ ella me dice y puedo notar por su tono de voz al final que ella quiere que yo esté completamente segura de esto.

_"Estoy bien Calliope"_ le digo con toda seguridad.

* * *

Ansiosa ella empieza a besar mi torso, regando besos en mi vientre, estoy en bragas, meto mis manos dentro de sus ajustados pantalones y se los quito de un tirón puedo notar que esta mojada, acaricio su trasero y aprovecho para quitar sus bragas, ella se ríe y baja las mías con su boca, mientras roza sus dientes en mi piel, siento una adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo, la mujer más hermosa esta encima mío jugando conmigo, tengo que dejar de estar paralizada, acaricio su trasero, ella mueve su mano hacia mi entrepierna, me susurra lista? asiento con la cabeza acercándola más hacia mi cuerpo, siento la vibración y el latir del cuerpo de Callie, empieza acariciar mi clítoris en círculos, siento electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo quiero tocarla, quiero besarla, morderla, cada movimiento que ella hace con sus manos hace que me sacuda, ella meda besos tiernos se acerca a mi oído para hablarme mientras su mano sigue moviéndose.

* * *

_"No quiero lastimarte, así que por favor, si algo no está bien o si duele solo dime que pare y lo voy hacer"_ ella habla tranquila, sé que está preocupada porque realmente es mi primera vez y este tipo de contacto tan íntimo en mi centro nunca lo había tenido.

* * *

Siento ella poco a poco baja un poco más y puedo sentir que ella está por penetrarme con uno de sus dedos, siento una presión, y ella acaricia dentro de mí, suelto un pequeño _"Ah"_ y ella deja su dedo dentro sin moverse.

* * *

_"Estas bien?'"_ ella pregunta

_"Solo ve un poco lento, me voy adaptar pero ve suave"_ se lo digo tranquila y ella asiente, está siendo muy tierna y cuidadosa.

* * *

Empezamos a frotar nuestros cuerpos, Callie se ve hermosa, sonrojada, tiene la boca abierta, la beso y muerdo suave su lengua, mis manos juegan con sus senos, comienza a empujar dentro de mí un poco más rápido que al inicio, cada vez me siento mejor y un cosquilleo en mi interior, ella chupaba mi cuello y mis senos, pensaba en los chupetes que tendré mañana en mi cuello, empiezo a sentir un calor en mí que nunca había sentido, se siente una explosión dentro de mí, siento que me estoy viniendo, un placer que no puedo describir, Callie se frota más fuerte contra mí y su expresión es hermosa, verla hace que me sienta aún mejor.

* * *

_"Oh dios Callie!"_ le digo y ella voltea ver directo a mis ojos.

_"Ven Arizona, solo déjate llevar"_ lo dice en un tono tan seductor que solo siento mojarme más en su mano y arqueo la espalda, tiemblo un poco en sus manos y mi respiración es irregular.

* * *

Solo no sé lo que ha pasado, pero sé que ha sido extraordinario, una sensación que me ha gustado y se Callie la ha provocado, ella suave sale de mí y se acuesta a mi lado, ella pasa suave sus manos por mi cuerpo mis senos están muy sensibles al tacto, ella besa mi cuello con suavidad, con mis brazos y con una de mis piernas la tengo muy cerca de mí. Ella rompe un poco es silencio como que teníamos.

* * *

Callie: Como te sientes?

Arizona: Estoy bien tu eres muy tierna y cuidaste de mí, me siento como nunca antes, el final se sintió no sé, era como si algo salía de mí y mi cuerpo luego se puso tan flojo.

Callie: Puedo preguntarte algo? Pero sin que te molestes.

Arizona: Claro.

Callie: Ari tenías alguna idea de esto, alguna información de lo que es tener sexo?

Arizona: Sé que sonara tonto, tengo 16 años debería saberlo todo, pero la verdad es que no Callie nunca he sido del tipo de chica que va por ahí averiguando como es tener relacione sexuales, desde que estoy contigo quizás hubiese averiguado algo pero solo me he dejado llevar por el sentimiento y el deseo que tu despiertas en mí.

Callie: Ósea que has tenido un orgasmo al final y tú no sabías nada de ello, porque eso es lo que te paso al final, yo he tenido sexo antes pero nunca he experimentado uno, pero antes de hacerlo si un poquito sabia porque Mark, Cristina y Mer en ocasiones hablaban de ello en los descansos.

Arizona: No te has sentido así como hasta el límite, que sientes vas a estallar?

Callie: No nena, te dije que las veces que lo hice era como por hacerlo lo veo así ahora, pero nunca disfrute a como en este momento en contacto contigo, es diferente tú me haces sentir demasiado bien, siento lo de antes solo fue sexo y ya y sin protección.

Arizona: Entiendo, mira no se la verdad que hacer pero tratare de hacerte sentir un poco de lo que tú has hecho en mí, aprendo rápido y recuerdo lo que has hecho así que es el momento para dedicártelo a ti.

* * *

Coloco mis manos en sus rostro y comienzo a besarle tiernamente, luego de lo poco que Callie me acaba de decir no me cabe la menor duda que quiero hacerla sentir especial, beso su barbilla bajando hasta su cuello, sigo bajando y siento como ella mueve su cuerpo para tener roce con mi cuerpo, coloco mi mano es su pezón izquierdo, con una de mis manos simulo el mismo movimiento sobre su otro pezón, Callie suelta gemidos y se escucha tan sexy, luego hago lo mismo en sentido contrario, utilizo mi mano libre para dibujar mi camino hacia sus piernas, subo mi rostro a sus labios y cuando mi mano hace contacto con su centro puedo sentir lo mojada que es Callie.

* * *

_"Estas muy mojada Calliope"_ le digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

_"Es lo que tú le haces a mi cuerpo, bésame nena"_ ella dice en un tono muy sexy.

* * *

Beso a Callie con mucha pasión, presiono mis labios en su pecho y dejo pequeños mordiscos, mañana se tendrá marcas, cuando me siento segura de lo que hare poco a poco bajo mis manos y penetro un dedo en Callie, ella arquea un poco la espalda y hace un movimiento que termina teniendo mi dedo muy rápido dentro de ella, comienzo un empujar lento en su centro y puedo sentir sus flujos en mi mano, yo encuentro un buen ritmo y ella se mueve en mi contra, rosamos todo el tiempo nuestros cuerpos y sus gemidos en mi oído me produce mucha excitación que podría venirme de nuevo con ella, ella comienza a decir mi nombre.

* * *

_"Arizona por favor, ve más rápido amor"_ ella lo dice casi como un susurro.

* * *

Me pareció un poco rápido pero decidí introducir un dedo más, la boca de Callie se abrió un poco al sentir más presión, empujaba muy rápido y ella con sus manos me agarro del cuello y me besaba con tal intensidad que se sentía quería fundir su cuerpo al mío, ella comenzó a moverse más y arquear su espalda hasta que inicio un pequeño temblor, soltó un pequeño gruñido y se dejó caer con los ojos cerrados en la cama, yo lentamente me salí de ella, me acosté a su lado abrazándola y colocando besos en su barbilla.

* * *

_"Me has hecho sentir algo que jamás había sentido, fue mi primer orgasmo, me atrevería a decir la primera vez que hago esto con amor, Te Amo Ari"_ lo dice ella con una gran sonrisa y me derrito de amor por ella.

_"Te Amo también Calliope, es la mejor noche de mi vida"_ le digo dándole tiernos besos, nos quedamos así abrazadas con esa hermosa vista de Seattle de frente y sin más nos quedamos dormidas así juntas.

* * *

"Tiempo Actual"

* * *

Cuando abro mis ojos de nuevo solo puedo sentirme feliz de estar con ella, pongo besos alrededor de su espalda y le susurro que tiene que despertar, ella pide tiempo y se lo doy y con ese me salgo de la cama al baño, cuando me veo frente al espejo puedo ver pequeños hematomas en mi pecho y por suerte en el cuello solo uno que mi cabello podrá tapar de la gente pero no de mi madre, me pongo una bata del baño y regreso y veo Callie no se ha movido ni un poquito de su posición, pongo a funcionar el jacuzzi y me voy directo a la cama en busca de Callie.

* * *

Arizona: Nena venga despierta, debemos de volver temprano a casa y quiero pasar un poquito más de tiempo contigo.

Callie: Estoy muerta, mi cuerpo no responde.

Arizona: Vale como quieras Calliope, pero te comento me iré al jacuzzi sola y desnuda, por cierto recuerda que muy íntimo no es y podrás verme en el desde aquí de la cama, no creo quieras perderte la sensación de tomar ese baño conmigo.

Callie: Ya que lo pones de esa forma, creo ya se me quito el sueño y me gustaría acompañarte.

Arizona: Entonces ven, sal de la cama y vamos a tomar un baño juntas.

* * *

Le estiro mi mano y ella gustosa se levanta completamente desnuda, no puedo dejar de ver su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, ella se sonroja un poco al sentir mi vista, ella entra primero y se acomoda, yo dejo caer la bata a un lado y me siento entre sus piernas, apoyo mi espalda es su pecho y disfrutamos un poco de la buena vista que tenemos, luego de un pequeño tiempo Callie comienza a frotarme los brazos y poner besos en mi cuello. Me salgo un poco de sus piernas y me siento frente a ella y ella me da una mirada confusa le digo que se siente en la posición que yo estaba, ella hace lo que le pido y se sienta de espalda entre mis piernas, esta vez quiero ser yo quien inicie a darle placer a ella, quiero que sepa que disfrute de nuestra noche y que le quiero y no me arrepiento de nada. Beso su oreja, bajo lentamente tranzando el camino con mi lengua alrededor de su cuello, mis manos se apoyan en su pecho firme y la aprieto hacia mí y ella suelta un gemido, llevo una mano hacia sus piernas y la otra se queda en su pecho, tira su cabeza hacia atrás apoyada en mi hombro que me permite besarla.

Poco a poco le penetro ella suelta un gruñido y muerde levemente mi labio, tiene sus manos apretando mis piernas, yo comienzo a empujar dentro de ella y ella mantiene sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento, ella me susurra_ "Arizona, por favor"_ sé que quiere vaya más rápido y eso hago le penetro con otro dedo más como anoche y comienzo a empujar más rápido y se es cuestión de minutos para tener a Callie temblando sobre mí, ella elevaba un poco la voz y decía una y otra vez mi nombre eso solo mandaba olas de excitación a mi centro, ella comienza a temblar un poco y yo presiono aún más contra su centro ella gemía tan fuerte que me pregunto si se escucha hasta el pasillo, Callie definitivamente muy silenciosa no es, cuando Callie llego a su pico se dejó caer sobre mí y su respiración era irregular, yo salí de ella y la abrazaba desde atrás y le daba besos, cada vez caigo más en el amor con este chica.

* * *

Callie: Eso fue..

Arizona: Increíble?

Callie: Demasiado, vaya que aprendes rápido he.

Arizona: Tuve buena maestra anoche.

Callie: Dame un segundo recupero fuerzas y retomamos esto, pero en la cama.

Arizona: No te gusta aquí?

Callie: No me malinterpretes, me ha encantado, pero lo que quiero hacer no creo se pueda aquí.

Arizona: Me he perdido un poco, que quieres hacer?

Callie: Ven aquí sal de ahí, voy a secarte un poco y secarme, no es que importe mucho que mojemos la cama, total ya nos vamos y no le usaremos más, pero no quiero por el aire te refríes.

Arizona: Eres un amor, estas cuidando muy bien de mí y eso me encanta.

Callie: Ven vamos a la cama, quiero hacer algo, pero quiero saber si confías en mí?

Arizona: Claro que confió en ti.

Callie: Acuéstate, quiero probarte vale.

Arizona: Quieres que? Perdona pero no te entendí.

Callie: Quédate quieta vale, quiero bajar en ti, quiero ir entre tus piernas, te gustara solo disfruta vale.

Arizona: Vale.

* * *

Callie me besa tiernamente y jugábamos con nuestras lengua, sus manos frotaban mis senos, estaba perdida en el momento solo me sentía flotando con los toques a mi cuerpo, comenzó a besar mi rostro, mi barbilla, el cuello, agarro mis manos y las coloco arriba de mi cabeza, las sostuvo mientras con su boca chupaba cada pezón, me éxito cada vez más, siento mi centro palpita y necesito contacto así que me acomodo en el muslo de Callie, comenzamos a mecer nuestros cuerpos y yo a tener más roce, ella suelta mis manos y me dice dejarlos ahí, pierdo el contacto de su muslo en mi centro y gemí ante la pérdida, ella besaba mi vientre e iba bajando poco a poco, cuando mire ella estaba cerca de mi centro, me ve y espera un gesto de aprobación que ligeramente le doy con la cabeza, ella comienza a besar y dar pequeñas mordidas en mis muslos y cerca de la entre pierna, se acerca mas a mi centro y suelto un pequeño _"Ah"_ esta vez mas alto cuando sentí su lengua pasar por todo mi centro recogiendo la humedad, ella frotaba su lengua en círculos, se sentía demasiado bien yo sentía quería más contacto con ella, ella lamia de arriba abajo y lo hacía lentamente, ella sabía que quería más pero se tomaba su tiempo.

* * *

_"Callie te necesito adentro"_ casi como una súplica se lo dije.

* * *

Agarra mis piernas y las apoya en su hombro, así ella está aún más pegada a mi centro, ella succionaba y sentía a morir, comencé a temblar un poco y sentía un cosquilleo y una sensación demasiado buena en mi cuerpo, sabia estaba por venirme y sabía que si Callie no se apartaba lo haría en su boca y eso me éxito un poco más, mi cuerpo tembló mas y arquee la espalda me había venido y como lo imagine fue en la boca de ella, cuando me deje caer en la cama, Callie subió hasta mi boca poco a poco dejándome besos en todas partes.

* * *

Callie: Sabes muy bien, te gusto?

Arizona: Que si me gusto? Dios Callie! Esto fue más fuerte que anoche, me has hecho sentir demasiado bien.

Callie: Me gusta que te sientas así amor, esta pequeña escapada para relajarnos ha sido demasiado buena.

Arizona: Lo ha sido, pero extraño a nuestra chica.

Callie: Nuestra he?

Arizona: Si lo es, así que vamos a darnos una ducha y vamos a casa comemos con ella.

Callie: Ducha juntas suena bien, me apuntó.

Arizona: Realmente es a bañarse nena, vamos quiero ya verla y tengamos un domingo familiar.

* * *

Nos dimos un baño rápido en ese espacioso y lujoso baño, Callie lavo mi cabello así que me ofrecí hacer lo mismo, salimos a buscar ropa para ambas y estar lista para ir a casa. Callie se colocó una camisa verde con una imagen un tanto fea, short jeans negros y se colocó sus Nike negros igual a los míos que hasta que se los vi me di cuenta. Yo opte por una playera blanca con un dibujo de Mickey mouse, ya sabes me gusta mucho, un short blanco con rayas negras y sandalias planas negras. Ambas con una coleta medio arreglada y caras lavadas sin maquillaje, Callie y yo guardamos todo en la pequeña maleta y salimos de la habitación, íbamos de la mano y con grandes sonrisas, al salir de elevador Callie me dijo la esperara un poco, iba a dejar todo arreglado y pedir la camioneta en la entrada.

Yo iba buscando la salida para esperar a Callie, cuando reconocí al tipo que dejo todas las cosas de Callie en mi casa, lo que llamo mi atención fue un hombre mayor, con un traje gris que se dirigía a la entrada del hotel y lo primero que pensé fue, el Señor Torres debe ser y está de regreso en Seattle, pensé en irme a buscar a Callie pero por otra parte quería darle la cara y si me conocen sabrán que hice.

* * *

Arizona: Perdone, es usted el Señor Torres?

Carlos: Soy yo, usted quién es?

Asistente de Torres: Es la Señorita Robbins, Señor.

Carlos: Así que eres la amiga de Calliope, en que puedo ayudarte?

Arizona: No soy la amiga de Calliope, soy su novia ve la diferencia, espero ahora que está en Seattle y prácticamente ya que ha pasado un mes, pensara las cosas y buscara a su hija, se ella lo extraña aunque no lo diga, ella le quiere señor aunque la comunicación quizás no sea la mejor, amo a su hija y la quiero conmigo, pero también quiero ella tenga a su familia a como yo tengo la mía que me apoya, solo deme la oportunidad de demostrarle lo feliz que puedo hacer a Calliope y Carol, ellas merecen ser feliz y lo son conmigo, seré muy joven para darle muchas más cosas a Calliope pero sé que podre en su momento porque señor esto no es una etapa esto es algo real.

Carlos: No me siento cómodo hablando de ella con usted, Señorita Robbins…

Arizona: Solo dígame Arizona.

Carlos: Vale Arizona, no te conozco bien y tampoco a tu familia, tu padre dio la cara por mi hija y eso me agrado habla del buen hombre que es, tú estás haciéndome frente sin conocerme y veo tus intensiones son buenas, pero necesito hablar con mi hija de esto primero.

Arizona: Lo entiendo y respeto su decisión señor, sabe dónde vivo y su hija aún está conmigo solo búsquela y hable con ella, las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para usted si va positivamente pero si no, mejor no lastime más a su hija ella no lo merece, ella es una increíble chica que merece lo mejor, sobre todo ser feliz, espero verle pronto Señor Torres, si me disculpa.

Carlos: Le veré luego Arizona.

* * *

Voy en busca de Callie que espero aun siga ocupada y no me viera con su padre, la veo apoyada en la recepción, ella me ve y se dirige a mi dice ya todo está bien y que vayamos a casa, le sonrió y veo hacia la entrada y su padre no está, ella toma mi mano y me sonríe cuando vamos camino a la entrada veo al señor torre dentro del elevador, Callie no le ve y yo solo giro la vista hacia la salida. Maneje de camino a casa y al llegar vimos a Carol gateando en la sal y rodeada de sus juguetes, mi madre sentada en el sofá y tejiendo. Carol vestía el traje que mi abuela le dio el gris y en calcetines en su alfombra para bebe, saludamos a mi mama y nos da esa sonrisa de ya lo sé todo pero les daré tiempo para que hablen.

Nos sentamos con Carol y jugamos con ella, luego de un rato Callie ayudo a mama hacer el almuerzo, nosotras no habíamos desayunado así que yo moría de hambre e imagino Callie igual, tomamos el almuerzo junto las 3 con Carol y yo me encargue de alimentarle, terminamos la tarde en el salón nuevo, jugando con uno de los video juegos de mi hermano, mientras Carol estaba siempre con sus juguetes y de momentos grita al escuchar los ruidos del juego, agarraba mi control y eso me hacía perder en contra de Callie, así que yo le quitaba el de ella para que no pudiera ganarme, disfrutamos nuestra tarde así las 3, la noche fue igual pedimos pizza e invitamos a cenar eso a mi madre para que ella no cocinara nada y descansara su noche de domingo, miramos película que por cierto escogió mi madre, _"Cartas a Julia"_ romántica y bonita. Callie se fue a dejar nuestra ropa sucia y arreglar nuestra cama, porque yo le había dicho me encargaba de darle un baño rápido a Carol y ponerle a dormir. Cuando volví a la habitación Callie estaba ya acostada con la pijama de la primera vez que se quedó en casa, así que yo busque igual la mía que use esa vez, nos besamos un poco y me abrace a ella para dormir, había sido un buen fin de semana, el mejor de todo, me entregue sin medida y demostré mi amor a Callie, solo espero su padre reflexione y le busque.

* * *

Nota: Vale chicos nueva actualización, acepto criticas, comentario o consejos, recuerden es mi primer historia y para colmo la primera vez que escribo estas cosas, espero no este tan mal y no fuera vulgar, pronto espero actualizar.

Ps: Cualquier error es mio.

Pss: Katia y Rubia gracias por su ayuda para este capitulo.


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 34.

Pov. Arizona.

* * *

Desde mi última cita con Callie todo ha ido muy bien, mi madre por suerte se abstuvo de hacer preguntas o algo solo hizo de cuenta todo estaba normal, aunque seamos realistas es mi madre en algún momento saldrá con algo, las semanas han pasado tranquilas sin mucha presión en la escuela, Carol cada día se pone más grande y hermosa, ella sigue balbuceando palabras y nosotras tratando de entender que es cada una de ellas, nos tomamos tiempo para darle nuestra atención, la sacamos un su cochecito a dar vueltas cerca de casa o llevarle al parque no queremos pase solo en casa, la verdad el tiempo que paso con ellas es un que siento pasa lento porque disfruto mucho de ello.

Mi padre nos llama cuando puede siempre está pendiente, mi madre lo extraña mucho pocas veces lo dice pero sabemos es así, por eso en ocasiones Callie y yo salimos en la noche al cine con ella para distraerla, mi madre ha sido estupenda en todo este tiempo y merece que nosotras también miremos por ella, hace poco llego un correo de mi hermano, tenía tiempo sin saber nada de él, cuenta poco no me dice su ubicación exacta ellos no pueden hacer eso, pero me dice que no me preocupe que él está bien, que extraña mucho estar en casa y está haciendo todo lo posible por visitarnos pronto aunque sea pocos días quiere ver a su familia, yo le conteste que papa estaba fuera pero se supone es la última vez que se mueve ya que le habían dado un trabajo fijo en Seattle, que mi madre y yo estábamos bien y con buena salud, le conté que a mi vida había llegado alguien impresionante y que estaba enamorada de una estupenda chica, le dije que su nombre era Calliope y que tenía una hermosa niña llama Carol, que todo estaba bien y que todos en casa aceptaban la relación que no se preocupara por nada que yo era feliz, por ultimo le dije que se cuidara y esperaba pronto volviera a casa, la verdad estoy tan envuelta en mi vida últimamente que había olvidado que no estaba en contacto con mi hermano, antes solo lo tenía a él como apoyo por eso siempre él estaba en mi cabeza cuando le necesitaba para un consejo o algo, ahora tengo tanta felicidad en mi vida que había olvidado un poco la falta que me hacía y eso me hizo sentir un poco mal.

Un fin de semana nos dio por organizar mejor nuestras cosas en la habitación como ropa y zapatos, echamos de ver tenemos algunos zapatos iguales quizás la diferencia eran los colores, playeras short en fin era muy gracioso el tiempo que estábamos pasando, siempre existe sus momentos en los que nos robamos besos aun no estamos cómodas haciendo eso delante de mi madre, teníamos unos zapatos tipo tenis y me daba risa porque los de Callie eran rosados y ella acusaba que su padre los había comprado por ella, yo me reía porque ella no había parado de criticar que yo tenía varios en rosados, a esos de Callie yo tenía unos igual azules y ella decía si los tuyos me quedan esos usare y tú los míos no estoy saliendo con ellos para que me hagas burlas, era divertido verla así, aunque la verdad no sería la primera vez que pasa un día me fui a clases con una playera medio floja y decía yo es cierto que tengo algunas así holgadas pero no tanto ese día se nos había hecho muy tarde para clases, así que yo agarre lo primero que encontré y obvio Callie se reía de mi porque ella si había reconocido su camisa, por ese motivo es que estamos ahora aquí organizando la ropa de una mejor manera, no es que nos moleste usar las cosas de la otra pero es justo y necesario ser más organizadas. Cuando mi padre vuelva dijo ayudaría arreglar mejor la habitación para Carol y algunas cosas en mi habitación debida que ahora éramos 2 y no 1 en la habitación.

En la escuela todo marcha bien, días regulares la verdad nuevos temas aprendiendo cosas pero nada que se haga pesado, siempre llegamos de la escuela y procuramos terminar las tareas lo antes posible o pasar todo el tiempo con Carol y por la noche realizarlas, estando en el descanso hace unos días se acercó nuevamente Teddy, la verdad sé que estoy exagerando manteniéndola lejos de mi siendo mi amiga, pero me había sentido muy molesta debido que sentí eso había sido un ataque de parte de Mark y ella no había hecho nada por detenerle, Callie por debajo de la mesa apretó mi muslo la mire y me movió la cabeza de manera que sabía ella aprobaba que Teddy se sentara con nosotras y tratar de hacer de cuenta todo iba bien, Callie se levantó por un momento dijo tenía algo que hacer dejándome sola con teddy, hablamos un poco ella se disculpó por no hacer nada la otra vez que entendiera que todo era nuevo en ese momento con Mark y ella no supo cómo reaccionar, la entiendo y pues es mejor seguir adelante con todo así que le dije que estaba bien y que podíamos intentar seguir siendo amigas, pero que entendiera que si algo así pasaba de nuevo era la última vez ella debía entender mi prioridad es mi novia.

En cuanto a Mark en uno de los descansos Teddy le hizo mención a Callie que el extrañaba pasar tiempo con ella, quizás él se pasó de la raya y exploto ese día con Callie pero yo sé que muy en el fondo Callie se sintió herida por él, pero de igual manera le extrañaba así que ella cedió hablar con él e hicieron las paces, pero le dijo que las cosas iniciarían con calma porque realmente él le había hecho sentir mal, pero actualmente estamos unidos los 4 de nuevo ellos se ven tan bien juntos y en cierto aspecto Mark ha cambiado un poco es más atento con Teddy, nosotras nos mantenemos más juntas y no nos importa que la gente nos vea caminar de la mano.

En casa todo es tranquilo nuestra relación siento es muy fuerte, nos apoyamos y cuidamos una de la otra, nuestra prioridad es la salud y bienestar de Carol, íntimamente no hemos estado juntas de nuevo pero eso no quiere decir que no pase alguna que otra cosa, hemos compartido baños juntas muy rápidos porque nos daría algo de solo pensar mi madre nos encuentre juntas en la ducha, cada noche tenemos una ronda de besos muy calientes, pero toca medio hacerse el fuerte y retirarse antes que nuestros cuerpos exijan más atención. Un mes pasa rápido así como nuestra relación, llevo meses con Callie oficialmente como novias ya casi los 2 meses, cosa que me hace muy feliz nuestro amor cada vez es más fuerte por lo menos el mío hacia ella, en cuanto al padre de Callie el no hizo presencia cuando estuvo en Seattle y yo preferí no mencionarle aquel momento que estuve con él, mis abuelos se han llamado y han preguntado sobre todo mi nona si aún estamos juntas, mi madre le dijo que si y que me veía aún más feliz que al inicio, ellos siguen enviando dinero cada mes para mí, siempre les he dicho que no es necesario, pero mi abuelo insiste que lo reciba como una mesada de parte de ellos, la última vez que recibí dinero mire cuanto tenia y me parecía buena idea de ir de compras con Callie y Carol, compramos muchas cositas para ella, se está estirando y no me asombro Callie es alta y no sé cómo era George pero la verdad espero ella sea de la estatura de Callie, nosotras compramos algo de ropa y alguna que otra cosa igual pero de distintos colores, es normal entre amigas en ocasiones comprar lo mismo que la otra pero siendo novias nos pasa más seguido.

Todo ha marchado bien no puedo quejarme de nada, esta noche puedo decirles que duermo tranquilamente en mi cama acompañada de mi hermosa chica, dormir en sus brazos me hace sentir protegida y amada, pero esta noche cuando me giro en busca de ella solo me encuentro vacío su lado de la cama, abro los ojos y efectivamente ella no está busco en la oscuridad pero no miraba la sombra de nadie así que sabía ella no estaba tampoco en la habitación, cuando me fije en la mesita de noche faltaba el monitor de bebe así que asumí que Carol había despertado y Callie fue por ella, casi siempre me despierto primero pero no sé porque esta noche no escuche su llanto.

Carol dormía casi toda la noche ya, realmente era raro ella despertara siempre esperaba en la madrugada su llanto pero en ocasiones ella solo parece decir despertar hasta la hora que le toque, así que eso nos permitía dormir mucho más, aunque igual esas pocas veces que despertaba no dilataba mucho en caer dormida rápido, solo eran pesadillas o estaba muy mojada de su pañal, así que me parece extraño aun Callie no vuelve a la cama mejor levantarme a ver qué pasa.

Tan pronto como salgo al pasillo hacia la habitación de Carol, podía escuchar su llanto y se escuchaba no era un bebe muy feliz dentro, cuando abrí la puerta Callie estaba de pie al lado de la cuna meciendo un poco a la niña que lloraba incontrolablemente, ella está de espalda a la puerta y no se da cuenta que yo entre, ella se quejaba y decía mama todo el tiempo, nos había hecho feliz Carol cuando comenzó a decir mama ya pegado sin hacer pausas, así que esta noche era clara su petición.

* * *

_"Mamá, mamá, mamá!"_ gritó la pequeña.

_"Shh, cariño, mamá está aquí_" susurró Callie, pero no funcionaba. Carol llevaba quien sabe cuánto tiempo llorando sus mejillas eran rojas.

_"¡Mamá!"_ Carol gritó de nuevo, moviendo los brazos de su mamá.

_"Hey, ¿qué es todo ese ruido?"_ pregunte en voz baja, con una sonrisa, caminando más en la habitación, al escuchar mi voz Callie se giró hacia mí y Carol logro ver yo estaba con ellas.

_"¡Mamá!"_ Carol gritó de nuevo, alcanzando una mano hacia mí, yo la agarre y abrace un poco.

Carol mientras caía en mis brazos, ella se acurrucó en mi pecho, y respiró profundamente su llanto cesó rápidamente, sólo para ser reemplazado por el hipo gritar tanto tiempo. Pasaba la mano por su espalda mientras le hablaba_ "¿Qué pasa cariño? Usted se la está poniendo difícil a mamá?"_

_"Mamá"_ susurró Carol y se acomodó más su rostro en mi pecho, el llanto ya había parado y se había calmado realmente todo estaba en silencio.

* * *

Pude ver el rostro de Callie, sus ojos se veían tristes tenía una mirada que me confundía un poco, yo sacudía a Carol un poco para que ella callera dormida pronto, antes de decir algo Callie ya había salido de la habitación.

Cuando Carol se durmió la coloque en su cuna me quede unos minutos a ver si despertaba, cuando pensé ya no despertaría me decidí ir a mi habitación a buscar a Callie, cuando entre ella estaba sentada al borde de la cama así que me dirigí a ella, me puse de rodillas frente a su rostro para hablar y saber que ha pasado.

* * *

Arizona: ¿Qué está pasando en esa cabeza tuya? Sé que algo te ha estado molestando, así que vamos a hablar de ello.

Callie: Dejé que mi hija gritara una media hora esta noche porque no me di cuenta lo que ella quería, ella estaba llorando por ti, ella te quería a ti, usted es "mamá" ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ella no estaba llorando por mí. Me di cuenta hace poco que tu estas empezando a parecer un padre para ella, pero es raro oír que te llame como uno. ¿Cómo ella incluso sabía que podía llamarte así? además no puedo dejar de pensar en lo injusto que todo esto es para ti.

Arizona: Injusto?

Callie: Eres de 16 años, no has tenido la oportunidad de vivir todavía, no estoy segura de que es justo para empujar todas estas responsabilidades para ti.

Arizona: Otra vez el mismo de tema Callie, tienes 16 años también.

Callie: Sí, pero me quedé embarazada, tu no.

Arizona: Eso quiere decir que yo tengo elección y tú no, siempre es igual no me parece que pienses de esa forma.

Callie: Básicamente si tienes una elección de vida, yo en cambio debo ajustar la mía, mejor dicho tuve que ajustarla.

Arizona: No hay ninguna opción para mí tampoco, yo quizás no fui quien dio a luz a Carol, ni siquiera estaba allí por su concepción, pero todavía siento como que ella es mía. No importa lo que pase con nosotros, siempre la amaré como si ella es mía, si se trata de una elección, bueno, entonces elijo ser su madre, siempre y cuando eso este bien contigo.

Callie: Sé lo mucho que la quieres y ella te ama, es sólo que no quiero que algún día me reproches por haberte hecho tomar decisiones erróneas en tu vida

Arizona: No seas absurda, eso nunca va a suceder yo estaba enamorada de ti, mucho antes de que nos besáramos por primera vez, yo sabía lo que quería tenía miedo de lo que tu pudieras pensar pero aun así te elegí a ti y ella para mi vida. Porque yo te amo y amo a Carol y el resto no importa.

Callie: Te amo también, mamá, tal vez deberíamos dormir un poco ahora, antes de que nuestra hija se despierte de nuevo.

Arizona: De acuerdo, pero es la última vez y lo digo en serio Callie que tocamos este tema.

* * *

Por suerte Carol no volvió a despertar, yo en cambio desperté temprano deje a Callie descansar un poco más creo necesita reponer un poquito de sueño luego de lo de anoche, me lave el cabello me tome mi tiempo para ducharme, en toalla salí a buscar que ponerme mientras miraba mi ropa algunas cosas son nuevas y sería bueno usarla así que lo que escogí me pareció bien aunque pensé porque no escoger algo para Callie, lo de ella lo deje detrás de la puerta y los zapatos a un lado, sé que sabrá quiero lo use, yo en cambio me vestí rápido ropa interior negra, me puse una playera blanca sin mangas pero algo abierta a los lados, un short nuevo blanco con rayas azules y zapatos blancos, me hice una cola alta y no me puse maquillaje, una vez lista fui por mi niña.

Carol estaba despierta en su cuna tranquila jugando con su mono, yo comencé hablarle y comérmela a besos como cada día, hoy es muy especial siento he comenzado a tener más responsabilidades me siento una madre hoy, mi niña está por cumplir los 8 meses el próximo fin de semana y quiero llevarla al Zoológico con Callie y mi madre, así que hoy vamos a comprar algo bonito para que use y ya es justo y necesario una cámara nueva siempre que vamos olvidamos el hecho que queremos una, aunque también yo quiero una instantánea, veremos con que salimos hoy en las compras.

Le di su baño me arrepentí de haberme alistado primero me moje un poquito, pero bueno siempre es un momento entre ella y yo que disfruto porque ella sabe que le estoy prestando atención y le estoy dando cariño, ella usaba una camisa naranja con el dibujo de un conejito que dice_ "Feliz"_ un short azul con estrellas, zapatos azul y le peine su pequeño fleco cada vez que le peino digo cuando podrá tenerlo aún más largo y podre trenzárselo, la levanto y bajo a ver a mi madre, ella está en la cocina sentada en la barra con su café y leyendo el periódico cuando nos ve venir deja su periódico y estira los brazos para cargar a Carol, quien gustosa se deja ir de frente a sus brazos.

* * *

Arizona: Buenos días Ma!

Barbara: Buenos días cariño, esta hermosa niña porque tan sonriente?

Carol: Mama, num num…

Arizona: No cariño leche no, tienes que comer fruta, no puedo creer cuán grande esta y que comiencen a reventarle los dientes.

Barbara: Le has contestado tan normal, ella ha dicho mama habla de Callie.

Arizona: Sé que es confuso para ti mama, pero ella anoche entendí me llama mama también, ella ayer lloraba mucho y Callie estaba con ella pero ella pedía a su mama, se calmó cuando me vio así que ella me dice mama.

Barbara: Ella está bien con ello?

Arizona: Ahora lo está, se preocupa por creer me está empujando a tomar responsabilidades, pero mama amo a esa hermosa niña en tus brazos así que nadie me está empujando a nada, tu estas bien con ello?

Barbara: Que si estoy bien? estas bromeando? Carol cariño eres oficialmente mi nieta ahora, como tu abuela te voy echar a perder más.

Callie: A quien echaran a perder?

Barbara: yo echare a perder a mi nieta, Arizona apúrate, sus peras las deje bien aplastaditas para que sea suave para que ella coma y su jugo, yo le daré su desayuno.

Callie: Ahora hace de la abuela?

Arizona: Es mi hija, la convierte en su nieta.

Callie: Buen punto, Carol en poco tiempo tuvo otra madre más, abuelos y tío, ojala tu hermano pueda visitar pronto y conocerle.

Arizona: Te vez linda amor.

Callie: Tomando en cuenta tú lo escogiste, ahora veo porque, llevamos el mismo short solo que el mío es blanco rayas negras, mi playera es negra y zapatos rojos, pero me sienta bien ir algo parecida a ti.

Arizona: Vamos a desayunar para luego salir vale.

* * *

Mi madre está más insoportable de lo normal, le repite una y otra vez la palabra abuela a Carol, creo quiere pronto le llame de esa forma, nosotras estamos desayunando y disfrutando de ver ese momento entre ellas, Carol es solo carcajadas de las locuras de su abuela, comió sus peras y tomo todo su jugo, se puso en su alfombra de juego en la sala, yo me levante a lavar todo lo del desayuno y Callie subió por un bolso para llevar cosas de la niña y nuestras billeteras, yo estoy tan concentrada en la limpieza que solo escucho detrás a mi madre susurrar _"Dios mío Arizona, mira eso"_ me volteo y miro a Carol al lado de la mesa de la sala tratando de agarrarse del borde para ponerse en pie, llevo tiempo enseñándole a caminar, pero siempre estoy a su lado es la primera vez ella tiene la intención de ponerse en pie, cuando trato de salir de la cocina y agarrar mi móvil de la barra veo Callie viene bajando, parece escucho a mi madre y camino con calma para no asustar a la niña, ella igual que yo tiene el móvil en la mano, Carol logra enderezarse y esta complementé de pie apoyada en la mesa, levanta un pie para avanzar de lado, Callie, mi madre y yo estamos con ganas de alentarla pero pensamos se asustara, cuando ella dio su paso de lado, Callie no pudo evitar gritar y eso la hizo girarse y caer de pompas.

* * *

Callie: Oh dios mío! Dio un paso.

Arizona: La asustaste Callie, venga cariño trata de ponerte en pie y dar pasitos.

Carol: Zo biba…

Callie: Si zo, arriba! Ya no quiere caminar quiere le cargues.

Arizona: No es justo Callie, asustaste a mi niña cuando por fin inicia a dar paso sola.

Callie: No será la única vez que ella hará eso.

* * *

Callie se ríe de mí, ambas nos despedimos de mi madre y le dijimos no dilataremos, nos pidió algunas cosas del supera sí que pasaremos haciendo compras por el súper, puse a Carol en su asiento y me fui al lado del conductor, para manejar yo, vamos en la camioneta de Callie, al llegar al centro comercial nos llevamos tiempo en tienda de niños comprando lo que usara Carol y luego entramos a una tienda de zapatos, le dije a Callie que con eso que ahora quiere caminar ya no le pondré esos zapatos que solo son adorno para la ropa, sino que quiero zapatos de verdad que ella puede apoyarse bien, compramos 2 pares de tenis unos Nike y otro Adidas, son súper lindo así todos chiquitos bueno ni tan chiquitos porque alguien tiene pies grandecito, Callie y yo terminamos comprándonos unos Adidas de la colección de Kanye West, lo sé hoy no se trata de nosotras pero bueno así pasan las cosas. Callie también me regalo unas playeras que dicen, "Chanel" una blanca y la otra negra, otra blanca que dice "Vogue" ella me sobre mima, una reloj que en el centro y parte de él es color verde/celeste, una brazalete y una pulsera con un atrapa sueño, tuve que alejarnos de todas esas tiendas sino seguiremos comprando cosas para nosotras y hoy se trata de nuestra hija, se siente raro decir eso, pero es así se trata de mi hija y las cámaras que queríamos.

Entramos a una tienda y comenzamos a buscar una buena cámara, queremos tenga buena calidad para sacar buenas fotos, pero también algo que nos vaya a durar y no se nos dañe rápido, pasamos mirando varias, terminamos escogiendo una Nikon "D7100" y yo no pude evitar pagar aparte por una Polaroid "300" azul, Callie solo me volteo los ojos pero no me discutió la decisión, antes de que siguiéramos gastando más decidimos salir del centro comercial al súper, debido que no podemos seguir gastando dinero en otras cosas ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos. Compramos todo lo que mi madre nos pidió, pero igual buscamos algunas cosas extra para llevar a casa, para nuestras noches de película o solo para tener algo que comer en algún momento, cuando estábamos de paso agarrando los pampers de Carol y limpiadores, se me pareció ver a Teddy y confirme no alucinaba cuando mire a Mark detrás de ella, Callie y yo avanzamos y cuando Callie aparto la vista de los productos y vio de frente los vio por primera vez, ella solo me ve y le sonrió tranquila mientras seguimos avanzando y ellos ya nos vieron y Teddy es la primera en hablar.

* * *

Teddy: Hey chicas! Qué casualidad encontrarnos.

Callie: La verdad si, ustedes que andan buscando?

Mark: La madre de Teddy necesitaba unas cosas del súper, como yo quede en desayunar con ella hoy pues estando en sus casa me ofrecí a traer a Teddy para hacer unas compras, ustedes que hacen?

Arizona: Mi madre nos pidió cosas a nosotras, pero igual nosotras necesitábamos cosas y pampers para Carol.

Teddy: Ella es hermosa Callie, Arizona lo dice siempre pero es la primera vez que le vemos en persona, yo solo había mirado unas fotos que Arizona anda en el móvil.

Callie: Gracias, mi niña es linda aunque mona por lo visto, Hey cariño! Saluda un poco.

Arizona: Carol cariño saluda a los amigos de mami.

Mark: Déjala Robbins, no nos conoce no se siente en confianza aun, parece esconderse en tu cuello es más agradable, con el tiempo ella se acostumbrara a vernos.

Arizona: Eso espero porque la verdad ella no es así, me parece raro se esté portando tímida.

Callie: Es cierto cuando conoció Arizona ella no fue así, tampoco con los padres de Ari, pero quizás es porque estamos rodeados de muchas personas aquí ella no se siente cómoda.

Teddy: No te preocupes, porque no vamos hoy a una cafetería a comer algo, solo los 4 si pueden? Igual pueden traerla?

Arizona: Si podemos ir, pero es domingo asi que ella vendría con nosotros.

Mark: Perfecto, pasamos por tu casa Robbins, pásame por texto tu dirección a las 4 estamos por ustedes 3, usen cualquier cosa solo iremos por ahí nada wow.

Callie: Estaremos listas.

Mark: Aunque pienso llevar algo para Carol sino les molesta, me gustaría que use.

Arizona: Gracias que lindo que eres y yo te envió mi dirección.

Teddy: Las vemos luego chicas.

* * *

Nos despedimos y fuimos a la caja a pagar, Callie manejo esta vez hacia casa al llegar mi madre estaba en la puerta imagino escucho la camioneta y tomo a Carol mientras nosotras bajábamos todo, ella estaba en la sala con Carol y acomodamos todo en la cocina y yo subí a dejar las cosas de Carol a su habitación y cosas personales de nosotras en nuestro baño. Baje y Carol en su alfombra con sus juguetes y mi madre y Callie platicando ella tomaba una soda y cuando me senté a su lado me dio una para mí.

* * *

Arizona: Mama, nuestros amigos Teddy y Mark, nos invitaron a salir a comer algo por ahí, no te importa cierto?

Barbara: Claro que no cariño, Carol y yo pasaremos tiempo de nieta y abuela.

Callie: El detalle es que les dijimos es domingo y pasamos con nuestra hija, ellos no tienen problema en que la nena vaya con nosotros.

Barbara: Oh vaya! Me toman por sorpresa, pero me da gusto eso que pasen tiempo fuera con amigos y que ellos no les molesten que ustedes tengan una niña, me parece bien.

Callie: Gracias por entender, Arizona enviaste tu dirección a Mark?

Arizona: Ups! Lo olvide ya se la envió.

Callie: Bueno mientras yo hago el almuerzo, algo liviano, fajitas de pollo con papas y una ensalada y jugo les parece bien.

Barbara: Bueno manos a la obra, te voy ayudar.

Callie: No siéntate por favor, pasa tiempo con tu hija y nieta y yo me encargo de todo.

* * *

Callie a como ella dijo se hizo cargo de todo, el almuerzo estuvo muy rico, Carol por su parte tuvo verduritas y su jugo, ya come más y eso nos alegra, parece que tanto movimiento le cayó pesado así que se durmió luego del almuerzo, mi madre y Callie hablando siempre de cocina, plantas en fin de cualquier cosa ella se llevan de maravilla y eso me encanta, yo por mi parte hago lo que me toca limpiar todo y las dejo relajarse en el jardín, aún seguimos teniendo un jardín vacío y bastante amplio pero toca esperar a mi padre haber que hará, sé que menciono un cobertizo para guardar todo y liberar la otra habitación y dejarla para invitados, aunque dice mi madre que es muy grande, en esta casa las habitaciones al fondo del pasillo son las más grandes, una de ellas es la de mis padres y la otra es la que se usa para guardar todo, las de en medio son las de mi hermano y mía, eso deja al frente la habitación de invitados y seguido por el pequeño camino hacia las escaleras, lo bueno es que las habitaciones tiene su propio baño. Mi madre cree mi padre quiere Callie y yo nos pasemos a esa habitación que es mucho más amplia y si realmente es como la de mis padres vaya que es grande y de paso mi habitación pasaría a ser la de Carol, quizás nos estamos precipitando y dando por hecho Callie y Carol vivirán con nosotros, pero es que es la fecha y aun no se sabe nada del padre de ella, espero que si algún día se decide hablar no tenga problemas en que vivan aquí, total él vive viajando de que le sirve tener a Callie en aquella gran casa y sola.

Me senté un rato a platicar con ellas, cuando mire la hora pensé que sería bueno subir a ver que me pondré y arreglarme un poco, para cuando mi nena despierte vestirle aunque Mark dijo no hacerlo porque le traería algo, yo estoy buscando algo que ponerme y escucho la puerta abrirse y luego se cierra, en eso aparece mi estupenda novia frente al closet con una sonrisa se acerca a mí y me da un beso, ella se dirige a su ropa a ver que ponerse también.

* * *

Callie: No sé qué ponerme, solo será ir a comer pero no quiero verme fea.

Arizona: Ponte un jeans que te ajuste bien ese trasero tuyo y una playera con estas botas negras altas que tienes aquí y me encantan.

Callie: No te molesta use tacón?

Arizona: No cariño, sé que de por sí ya eres alta pero no vas a dejar de usar cosas solo por mí, además yo igual llevo, que piensas de este top de tirantes debajo de esta camisa negra algo transparente pero el numero 22 tapa, con estos short tipo cuero y estas sandalias altas.

Callie: Hoy llevabas esta camisa muy abierta a los lados y ahora una transparente, no sé cómo sentirme de que se te alcance a ver el pecho.

Arizona: Vale buscare otra camisa.

Callie: No amor tú tienes razón tu puedes usar lo que quieras, no tienes que dejar de usarla solo por mí, pero solo me da cosita te vean, transparente arriba y esas largas piernas a la vista.

Arizona: Amor ellos podrán ver, pero solo tu tocar.

Callie: Así yo puedo tocar, todo lo que quiera?

Arizona: Callie para me estas estrellando contra la ropa, no lo estamos haciendo de pie en este closet.

Callie: Porque no, podemos aprender hacerlo aquí.

Arizona: Si lo hacemos aquí en casa, será en nuestra cama pero en silencio no puedes gritar mi madre nos escucharía, yo también quiero nena, te me restriegas todas las noches no creas no me doy cuenta de tus intensiones, pero se aguantarme.

Callie: Es tu culpa, usas pequeños short para dormir, pero cuando usas pantalones unas mini tops, por donde lo vea se te ve piel que quiero tocar, además estas hermosa y no puedes culparme por querer hacerlo de nuevo.

Arizona: Lo haremos pronto lo prometo, ya que yo quiero también, si te portas bien puede pasar en estos días, pero tienes que estar calladita.

Callie: Trato hecho, por cierto ponte eso te verás caliente como el infierno, me iré arreglar al baño.

Arizona: Sabes creo me voy a deshacer de ese espejo y podemos arreglar uno de esos espejos con luces y hacer una mesa con gavetas para guardar maquillaje y así pegada a la pared, 2 sillas y así tendríamos donde poder maquillarnos sin necesidad tú en el baño y yo aquí en este espejo, quizás no me explico bien ahorita espera venga mi padre y le explico se entenderá.

Callie: Creo saber lo que quieres cariño, pero bueno arréglate mientras ellos vienen, Mark me escribo ya va por Teddy.

* * *

Con el rizador me hice ondas sueltas, un maquillaje algo oscuro no mucho, solo que resalte mi color de ojos, color en mis mejillas poco para no verme palida y un toque de rosa bajo para ponerme brillo encima y estoy lista, Callie sale del baño con su cabello hecho suelto arreglado maquillaje algo de noche pero sin exagerar, trae un pantalón jeans bien ajustado como le dije, Dios! Ese trasero se le ve muy bien me encanta ver a Callie así de perfecta, una camisa sin mangas negras y las botas negras que le dije, ella me dice Mark le dijo estaban afuera bajaría para recibirles que yo me terminara de arreglar.

* * *

Pov. Callie.

* * *

Típico de Arizona dilatarse más de una hora, ella aun sin nada se ve completamente hermosa, pero cuando vamos a salir realmente se toma su tiempo para sacarse provecho de todo y dejar con la boca abierta a uno. Bajo Mark trae jeans camisa de botón media abierta y encima chaqueta de cuero negra y eso me hace sentir tranquila porque me hace sentir aún más cómoda con lo que traigo, Teddy trae Camisa de botones al cuerpo sin mangas, jeans ajustados y botas negras altas igual que yo solo que su estilo es diferente, ahora que lo pienso vamos como que en la onda los 3 pero obviamente la llamativa de mi rubia será la que ira más sexy de todos, normal también en ella, Barbara les abrió y los hizo pasar a la sala, yo me acerco para saludar y presentar a Barbara.

* * *

Callie: Hola chicos, veo ya vieron a Barbara ella es la madre de Arizona.

Teddy: Te juro no queda duda de que es madre de Arizona, es usted muy guapa señora Robbins.

Barbara: Gracias querida que amable, por favor llámame Barbara eso de señora solo me hace sentir más vieja.

Mark: Mucho gusto yo soy Mark, amigos de las chicas y novio de teddy.

Barbara: Vaya Teddy que buen gusto tienes, eres tu muy guapo.

Callie: Dios Barbara!

Barbara: Pasas demasiado tiempo con Arizona, ya no aguantan nada, chicos les ofrezco algo de tomar?

Teddy: Lo que quiera Sra. Robb.. Digo Barbara estará bien.

Mark: Donde esta Blondie?

Callie: Basta sabes odia le llames así, está terminando de arreglarse, ya le conoces.

Teddy: Tu hija donde esta?

Callie: Espero ya despierta, Arizona le vestiría.

Mark: Dios! Si se parece a Blondie nos espera otra hora aquí, mira le trajimos esto espero les guste, sube para que cambie a la nena.

Barbara: Aquí tienen sodas, préstame Mark yo subo a dejarle esto Arizona y apurarla, porque tienes razón con ella dilataran aún más, Callie tu quédate con tus amigos.

Callie: Gracias Barbara.

Mark: Vaya tu suegra te adora.

Callie: Que puedo decirte, ella es especial, la quiero mucho su apoyo es incondicional Arizona tiene suerte de tener unos padres estupendos, pronto conocerán Daniel él es serio pero es muy bueno, se enfrentó a mi padre eso dice mucho.

Mark: Wow a Torres, vaya que valiente el Sr. Robbins, eres feliz aquí?

Callie: Demasiado feliz, Arizona es la mejor novia del mundo, ella y sus padres abrieron las puertas de su hogar para mí y mi hija, nunca tendré como pagarles todo lo que hacen por mí.

Teddy: Tu padre sigue pagando por ti?

Callie: La escuela y mi cuenta móvil, me devolvió la tarjeta así que puedo pagar mis cosas y gasolina.

Teddy: Por suerte aun lo hace, ojala pronto te busque y acepte lo que está pasando.

Callie: Espero que sí.

Arizona: Hola a todo mundo, miren que bella quedo esta princesa.

Mark: Vaya le quedo estupendo.

Callie: Dios mío! Mark que tierno y oscuro a la vez, se ve preciosa.

Barbara: Ese tutu negro esta divino, aunque bueno la calavera en su playera golpea, igual que su chaqueta esta divina pero igual la calavera es rara.

Mark: Lo siento, pero es que gritaba niña Torres en todos lados.

Arizona: Esta lindo, gracias Mark, mira Callie lo combine con los tenis que le compramos hoy todo rosado pero eso le da su toque, la chaqueta se la coloco si hace frio más tarde.

Teddy: Joder Arizona, tu es que estas demasiado wow, te gusta opacarnos.

Arizona: Teddy cuida tu lenguaje delante de mi hija, no quiero su próxima palabra sea la que tu acabas de utilizar.

Barbara: Bueno niños ya váyanse, no es que los esté corriendo ni que me estorben, pero pierden tiempo en disfrutar de su salida.

Mark: Vaya Blondie veo a quien saliste, un gusto Barbara, yo le traigo temprano a sus chicas.

Teddy: Un gusto Barbara, espero verle más seguido.

Barbara: Yo igual espero verles más seguido, cuídense y me escriben niñas.

Callie y Arizona: Adiós.

* * *

Arizona y yo vamos en la parte de atrás, Carol en el regazo de Arizona y yo llevo la cartera que la abuela le regalo Arizona, ella siempre tiene que llevar un toque diferente, así como mi hija va de negro ella le dio el toque con los zapato rosa llamativos, lo mismo hizo con ella va toda de negro pero su cartera vistosa da el toque, cosas que normalmente Arizona hace, llegamos al restaurante retro que venimos Ari y yo en nuestra primera cita, pedimos lo que cada quien quería, Carol seguía de mona y no se apartaba del pecho de Arizona, vaya no la juzgo es cómodo estar apoyada en el pecho de Arizona, espera combinar mis ideas sexuales con mi hija a la vez no es sexy, concéntrate Torres, Callie le movía un juguete que inteligentemente Ari metió en su bolsa así como pañal extra y cositas para limpiarla por cualquier cosa, quien dijo un bolso a la moda no era mejor que uno de bebe.

Mark se levantó y jalo a Carol de los brazos de Arizona, Carol chillo pero como el comenzó a lanzarla al aire a ella se le olvido era un extraño y comenzó a soltar risas, así que no le dio tiempo Arizona de protestar contra Mark por arrancarle a la niña de los brazos, en parte me parece bien porque la verdad dudo mucho Carol se soltara con ellos si Arizona estaba en forma protectora. Él se la llevo a poner música y le enseñaba las luces, cuando miro la comida llego él se sentó con la niña en su regazo, ella jugaba con la mano de él y no hizo por donde moverse, él dijo que comiéramos tranquilas que él se encargaba de ella, si alguien me hubiera dicho que Mark se vería como tal con un niño no lo creería, Arizona platicaba conmigo y teddy pero sin apartar la vista de su niña, así que ella fue la primera en terminar su comida, le dijo a Mark le daría su leche a Carol y así él podía ya comer con las 2 manos. Él sonrió y se la paso, así pasamos el rato la verdad esto es agradable nunca me imaginé estar así con amigos, una novia y mi hija, me siento feliz, solo quisiera mi padre entendiera todo esto y así me sentiría completa.

Terminamos todos de comer y Mark como todo un caballero se ofreció a pagar, si conocen bien Arizona sabrán ella traía la cámara nueva, dijo que es un día bueno para recordar, debido que Carol entro en confianza con Mark la cargo y fue al primero que se le tomo foto, ella sonreía está disfrutando de su primera salida entre amigos, la segunda Teddy solo se colocó al lado, luego una foto con cada una de nosotras, cuando Arizona la tenía en su regazo yo me coloque al lado y Mark nos sacó par de fotos juntas, el camarero amable mente se ofreció a sacra una foto de todo el grupo, con eso salimos del lugar y nos fuimos al coche de Mark, con destino a los ferri, pero al llegar mama gallina salió con que era muy frio para su niña que solo nos quedáramos dando una vuelta ahí, amo Arizona cada día más y cuando hace cosas así solo me hace caer más duro en el amor con ella, Arizona le coloco su chaqueta y agarro una manito y Teddy la otra y se fueron a caminar con la nena mientras Mark y yo hablábamos un poco.

* * *

Mark: Sabes tú decías amar a George, pero déjame decirte que eran cosas de la edad, esa cosa de enamoramiento de primera vez, porque si te vieras ahora te darías cuenta de que esto si es amor, me hubiera gustado ser mejor amigo de lo que fui, hablar contigo y quizás haber evitado te acostaras con George eras muy joven para pasar por todo ello, aunque no te apresures te conozco déjame terminar, lo bueno de todo es esa pequeña niña de la mano de Blondie y mi chica, es hermosa Callie y me hubiera gustado confiaras en mi yo habría estado para ti.

Callie: Estaba asustada Mark, cuando supe que estaba embarazada solo me asuste y me aleje de todos, no quería ser juzgada y menos someter a mi hija a que todos le vieran mal, en cuanto a lo que paso fui muy estúpida en tener relaciones muy joven, me hubiera gustado esperarme y haber estado para Arizona, tener sexo es una cosa pero hacer el amor, Dios! Mark es totalmente diferente, no debería decirte esto porque es parte de mi intimidad, pero Arizona es lo mejor que me ha pasado ella es la mejor en todo y con ella en la cama me sentí amada y valorada, con George solo me sentía bien en el momento pero ahora que lo pienso es que no sentía nada porque éramos niños y no sabíamos que hacíamos, tan así que las únicas 2 veces que estuve con él no usamos protección.

Mark: Te entiendo perfecto, me he acostado con muchas tú lo sabes, pero teddy es especial no quiero ir rápido con ella Torres, llevamos meses juntos y aun no lo hemos hecho quiero sea a su ritmo y cuando ella este lista.

Callie: Vaya que has madurado tú, yo estaba lista cuando paso y Arizona también, quisiera no fuéramos tan jóvenes y poder vivir un poquito más la vida loca, pero tenemos una hija, digo tenemos porque Carol le llama "Mamá" sin que nadie le enseñara, Arizona la ama y la acepto como suya sin yo pedírselo, ella Mark es la persona más dulce, cariñosa y generosa en el mundo, su padres son magníficos, no te imaginas como nos han tratado, bueno ya conociste a Barbara te diste una idea, ella la llama su nieta y eso me hace sentir lleno de amor mi corazón la aceptan como suya.

Mark: Me alegro Torres, solo quiero seas feliz, perdona en serio lo de la vez pasada fui un estúpido, pero no se quizás sentía estaba recuperando a mi mejor amiga de nuevo pero no podíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos porque tenías a Blondie, pero ahora me doy cuenta ella es la mejor chica para ti, aunque si te hace daño ya sabes puedo por lo menos jalarle el cabello un poco.

Callie: Me has hecho reír, no creo Arizona se deje de ti, mira que bellas mis chicas, les tomare fotos de lejos, quiero Carol sepa todo lo que Ari hace por ella, sobre todo que ya comienza a querer caminar y todo por insistencia de Arizona, compro un balón y la hace perseguirlo.

Mark: Tenemos suerte son excelentes chicas, por cierto cuando tengas necesidad con Blondie el tío Mark puede cuidar de Carol.

Callie: Vale has matado el romanticismo, ya se te salió lo Sloan.

* * *

Nos quedamos un rato más platicando y riendo, Arizona dijo Carol pidió que le cargara y la niña se le arrullo en el cuello, muestra de que tiene sueño, así que Mark amablemente nos llevó a casa de Arizona, nos despedimos y ellos esperaron hasta que estábamos adentro para arrancar, Barbara, venia bajando ya en pijamas cuando miro Arizona con la niña en brazos dormida sonrió, ella subió para acostar y cambiarle la ropa a Carol, mientras yo si por unas botellas de agua mientras subía con Barbara enseñándole las fotos, ella se fue a su habitación y yo a la nuestra unos 5 min luego Arizona apareció, yo solo me había sacado las botas y me deje caer en la cama, ella me miraba y lentamente se sacó sus zapatos luego la ropa y se quedó en interiores.

* * *

Arizona: Estoy tan cansada que no quiero ir a buscar pijama, solo me quiero tirar a la cama y dormir para mañana clases.

Callie: Pienso igual estoy cómoda, solo me sacare la ropa.

Arizona: Perfecto me parece que podamos dormir cómodas.

Callie: Como la pasaste?

Arizona: Demasiado bien, aunque ya quiero vuelva mi padre así podemos salir más con Carol, ahorita salir mucho no me gusta que mi madre se quede sola en casa menos un domingo.

Callie: Tienes toda la razón la próxima salida el zoológico, las 3 con Carol y la próxima reunión pues salón nuevo e invitamos a teddy y Mark, pero salidas no hasta que tu padre vuelva, me parece estupenda idea.

Arizona: Sabes que me parece estupendo…

Callie: Ari para dijiste estabas cansada, no comiences algo que no vas a terminar.

Arizona: Que aburrida yo iba a darte besitos, pero si no quieres te los pierdes.

Callie: Ven aquí dame mis besos y luego a dormir.

* * *

Ella estaba a mi lado y me daba muchos besos en el rostro, dejo su cuerpo pegado al mío mientras nos dábamos tiernos besos, sabíamos no podíamos encendernos mucho porque era jugar con fuego, así que ella se voltio y pego aún más su cuerpo a mí, así que aquí estoy yo compartiendo cama con mi hermosa novia soy muy feliz, fue un grato día quizás que podría repetirse.

* * *

Nota: Siento mucho la tardanza pero estoy finalizando clases y estoy un poco ocupada, espero lo entiendan, cuando salga de vacaciones quizás pueda publicar un poco mas seguido, quiero comenzar a pensar mejor que es lo que quiero que siga en esta historia, pero también darle inicio a otra historia que sera publicada una vez que esta llegue a su final, final que aun falta chicos no se preocupen.

Ps: Esta largo realmente, porque en word los mas largos que hasta el momento ustedes han leído me llevan 15 paginas y este es de casi las 19, la verdad es el mas largo de todos.

Pss: Todos los errores que existan son mios lo siento.

Psss: "greysspanglish " "Soso" "anonymous502 " "Sam alcantar" Gracias a ustedes por sus comentarios, gracias por estar pendientes de esta historia.

Pssss: Las ilustraciones en instgram: Calzona_Stronger.


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 35

* * *

Pov. Callie

Han sido semanas agradable, creo nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida, aún no he hablado con mi padre y ya llevo meses en la casa de los Robbins, me siento bien aquí mi tiempo con Barbara es increíble hablamos de cocina, plantas, cosas de bebes en fin siento puedo hablar de todo con ella y no me aburriría, como quisiera mi relación con mi madre hubiera sido de esa forma, faltan unas semanas para que Daniel vuelva y me da gusto volverle a ver, pero no sé qué opinara de ver aún sigo en su casa, Carol es feliz aquí siente el amor y la atención de todos los que la rodean, en cuanto Arizona cada día estoy más enamorada de ella, es una chica muy especial, hermosa y cariñosa, se preocupa por el bienestar de la niña y de todos, definitivamente es igual a su padre, no puedo quejarme de nada todo en mi vida marcha bien hasta las cosas con mis amigos, son tranquilas, ejemplo de ello nuestra salida de ayer, cuando quede embarazada tenía miedo de que las personas fueran a juzgarme duramente y que mi hija sufriera algún rechazo, pero la verdad es que todo marcha bien y creo así será por un tiempo.

Cada día despierto con una gran sonrisa, porque cuando abro mis ojos lo primero que miro es esa bola de pelo rubio apoyada en mi pecho, el despertador ni el monitor de bebe a sonado y eso quiere decir yo he despertado muy temprano y mis bellas chicas aún están en profundo sueño, hoy quiero iniciar una buena semana, nada puede arruinar mi día estoy feliz, me levanto lentamente sin despertar Arizona, me doy una ducha y la verdad hoy me pondré cualquier cosa porque sé que igual me veré bien, mi autoestima cada vez es más fuerte, Ari me ha hecho ver no importa lo que te pongas si te sientes cómoda no importa el resto.

Me puse unos jeans demasiado rotos, lo se dirán nunca cambio de estilo pero me siento cómoda usando siempre lo mismo jeans playeras en fin es con lo que me acomodo y me esfuerzo más cuando es necesario hacerlo, me los recojo un poco y me pongo un top blanco de tirantes se Arizona le agradara ver algo de piel esta mañana y vans negros, me dejo el cabello suelto y sin maquillaje, sigue siendo temprano así que solo voy a checar que Carol aun duerme y creo hare el desayuno para todos hoy.

Efectivamente duerme profundamente, se parece mucho a mi cuando duermo profundamente no escucho el mas mínimo ruido, bajo y realmente Barbara no está aquí, así que me dispongo hacer el desayuno, me llevo mi tiempo quizás he estado aquí unos 20 min ya, seguro Arizona ha de estar despierta alistándose, escucho un pequeño ruido y cuando me giro a ver quién baja es Barbara, ella me sonríe y se sienta en uno de los bancos de la barra de la cocina.

* * *

Barbara: Buenos días, te has caído de la cama?

Callie: Buenos días a ti también, la verdad es que me desperté demasiado temprano, Arizona y Carol aun dormían y ya que no te vi aquí decidí hacer el desayuno yo, espero no te moleste?

Barbara: Molestarme a mí? No que va, sabes cuantas veces me han hecho el desayuno?

Callie: La verdad no creo poder adivinar.

Barbara: Una vez, Arizona tenia quizás unos 6 y Tim casi 11, era mi cumpleaños pues decidieron me harían el desayuno y llevármelo a la cama, no sé cómo Tim logro su hermana despertara temprano porque eso es misión imposible, ya que yo a las 6 am o 7 am ya estoy despierta y peor en esos tiempos de escuela, pero bueno el punto es que 2 pequeños rubios aparecieron en mi habitación, ella por su puesto fue quien abrió con flores en la mano, arrancadas de mi jardín, él le toco cargar la bandeja, Daniel trato de evitar reír cuando miro Arizona con las rodillas llenas de tierra que confirmaba de donde había sacado las flore y el resto de su pijama de Mickey Mouse lleno de harina cosa que no me explicaba en el momento ya que el desayuno era, huevos casi crudos aun con cierta cascara, tostadas quemadas y el jugo en vez de azúcar era sal, no sé cómo hice para por lo menos medio comer y no hacerles sentir mal.

Callie: Dios mío! Lo que hacemos las madres por nuestros hijos, me imagino a Carol siendo como Arizona, peor que Ari todo le quiere enseñar.

Barbara: Si a nosotras nos toca peor, los padres tiene sus partes pero a nosotras ellos nos tienen menos miedo, ese día cuando baje mi cocina era un desastre y entendí ellos querían hacer un pastel por eso toda la harina sobre ella, pero no les salió y se fueron los pobrecitos según ellos por lo fácil, mi jardín fue terriblemente atacado por Arizona y el suelo tenia tierra por todos lados por las pantuflas de ella, creo fue quien más se esforzó en todo ya que por lo menos era la más sucia de los 2, ella comenzó a recibir mesada de sus abuelos a los 10 años igual el cuándo los tenia, mis padres siempre han sido generosos con los 2 más con ella, Tim puede hacer puchero, mostrar hoyuelos o batir pestaña y no causa el efecto de los de Arizona, bueno como te decía de sus mesadas ellos optaron años después por mejor comprarme regalitos tontos, peluches, tarjetas, chocolates, cosas así que ellos pudieran pagar y la verdad estaba agradecida de ellos porque si no la próxima queman la casa.

Callie: Que bonita historia, habla una vez mas muy bien de él, me gustaría conocerle y espero no piense que no merezco a su hermana, sé que para ella su opinión es importante.

Barbara: La diferencia de edad de ellos no es inmensa, pero sí que la tiene, ellos siempre han tenido un gran vinculo y una comunicación increíble, si Tim no fuera un poco más alto que ella y las gente realmente no preguntara sus edades, son tan parecidos físicamente que creerían son gemelos, se miran a los ojos y saben lo que el uno quiere decir, creo es bueno que se lleven así, pero el respetara la decisión de su hermana, no te niego querrá intimidarte así de golpe pero la verdad cuando su hermana gruña el dará paso atrás.

Callie: Siempre es agradable hablar contigo, aprendo cosas de ella y a la vez me siento un vínculo madre e hija que ya hubiera querido tener con mi madre, siempre diré Arizona es una chica con suerte bueno Tim igual, ustedes son grandes padres.

Barbara: Cada quien tiene la madre que le toco, en ocasiones buenas o malas, pero algo si puedo decirte Callie, con todo respeto hacia tu madre, si vez una madre en mi con quien hablar o si necesitas consejo de cosas que quizás con Arizona no puedas, mejor dicho Callie si quieres verme como una madre para ti adelante porque yo ya te miro como una hija más, te quiero y me agrada tenerles a ti y a mi nieta en casa.

Callie: Por suerte no me he maquillado, me has hecho llorar pero de felicidad, gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí y por aceptarme con todo y mi niña.

Barbara: No agradezcas nada cariño, solo cuida mi hija y mi nieta, con eso ya me siento más que feliz.

Arizona: Me perdí la repartición de abrazos, tú también cariño, tu madre y tu abuela están aquí abrazándose, como porque?

Barbara: Como porque no hacerlo? Ven aquí dame a mi nieta y ayuda a Callie a servir el desayuno.

Callie: Porque Carol no está bañada?

Arizona: Veras yo me levante y me aliste todo normal, pero cuando sonó el monitor de bebe me fui a ver a su habitación, mi hija ya estaba despierta y cuando quise sacarle la ropa para bañarla ella no se dejó, así que no tiene ganas de bañarse y yo no le insistí.

Callie: Como ella no quiso tu solo se lo has dejado pasar, cariño eso le va alterar sus rutinas, ella ya sabe le toca bañarse, además que es una niña como dejas que te manipule.

Arizona: Ella no me manipula Callie, mi bebe no quiere bañarse y si ella no quiere pues yo no la obligare hacerlo.

Barbara: Es normal Callie, ellos van cambiando según van creciendo, ella está en la etapa que quizás ella quiere hacer lo que ella quiera y sabe sus madre es bien manipulable por ella y la pondrá a prueba en lo que sea, para muestra ella hizo un pequeño ruido y no se dejó sacar la ropa y Arizona cedió a lo que ella quería, cariño la niña ya te conoce sabe quién es la más blanda de las 2.

Arizona: Basta las 2, no soy manipulable y no soy blanda, dame a mi hija ella desayunara conmigo, ustedes están insoportables hoy, ella solo no quiso bañarse temprano hoy, eso no quiere decir será así todos los días.

Callie: Ya veremos mañana que pasa.

* * *

Arizona le quito a nuestra hija de los brazos de su madre, Barbara y yo compartimos una sonrisa al ver a la rubia con el ceño fruncido, ya sea por enojo o realmente está pensando en si esto volverá a pasar, ella se ve linda, dejo su cabello suelto con ondas, trae un vestido tono vino, raro vaya de vestido, pero no sería Arizona Robbins sino hace unas combinaciones raras, para que el vestido no parezca medio formal para clases lleva sus converse negros y medio se le ve calcetas negras. Desayunamos tranquilas, Barbara dijo dejáramos los platos que ella los limpiaba para que no llegáramos tardes, subí corriendo para bajar nuestros bolsos, le dimos un besos a nuestra hija que estaba en brazos de su abuela y nos fuimos a clases.

Llegamos a tiempo y dentro del salón platicamos un poco con teddy, nuestro maestro entro y todo iba como de costumbre, hasta que alguien toco a la puerta, era una chica blanca, delgada, rubia no tanto como Ari, ojos verdes y sonrisa un tanto descarada para mi gusto, medio habla con el Sr. Smith y pasan al frente con ella.

* * *

Sr. Smith: Bien chicos démosle la bienvenida a Lauren Boswell, viene de intercambio y estará solo unos meses con nosotros, bien Lauren siéntate detrás de Teddy, la silla casi al final de la fila derecha, cualquier cosa estoy a la orden y se los chicos van hacer agradables.

* * *

Ella solo le sonríe al Sr. Smith y hace camino hacia el asiento vació, pero fue notorio que hizo mirada hacia algo en particular, cuando se sentó giro su vista hacia su izquierda ubicando nuevamente lo que había visto cuando se dirigía a sentarse, adivinen quien estaba sentada a su lado? Exacto Arizona, nunca he sentido celos por alguien y por lo mismo no quise voltear a ver el rostro de Arizona no quería viera inseguridad en mí, aunque igual puede ser solo idea mi pensar ella le está mirando fijamente, la primera hora paso y pensaba quizás solo estará en nuestra primera clase con eso que estará poco tiempo, pero no ella estaba en la segunda hora también, se sentó cerca de nosotras y la verdad su presencia no me estaba agradando. Era momento de salir al descanso y estábamos solo Teddy, Ari y yo como siempre, pero se dirigieron a nuestra mesa Mark y compañía, venía con Mer, Cristina, Derek, Owen y Alex, no me incomoda la verdad me gustaría volver a entablar pequeñas conversaciones con ellos, nos llevamos bien unos años pero era raro estar todos en la misma mesa de nuevo, yo solo sonreí y trate de estar tranquila, hasta que Alex hizo un comentario de algo que yo igual observe.

* * *

Alex: Hey Blondie! La nueva te ha fichado.

Arizona: Perdona me ha qué?

Cristina: Te miraba con ojos de querer comerte viva, pero en el buen sentido de la palabra, que horror su baba era tan notoria.

Arizona: Cállate Cristina, estas equivocada yo no mire que ella me viera de esa forma.

Mark: Era notorio Arizona, pero tú estabas babeando por Callie que no lo notaste.

Callie: Es cierto en la primera hora yo lo note, desde que se dirigió a su silla ella no aparto la vista de ti.

Arizona: Venga que están exagerando todos, no me digan que han decidido venir a sentarse aquí todo juntos solo por eso.

Cristina: Calma Blondie, tampoco es que me emocione el tema, que asco estar hablando de como otra chica se babea por ti, es solo que queríamos ser buenos y juntarnos todos.

Teddy: Tu ser buena.

Meredith: Déjala lo está intentando.

Owen: Bueno basta, por fin estamos casi todos en la misma mesa por que no tratamos de solo pasar el rato.

Cristina: Hablando de satanás, solo mira cómo te ve, se sentó en una mesa cerca y no trata ni siquiera de disimular ve para esta mesa.

Arizona: Quizás le gusta uno de los chicos, Mark y Alex no están mal.

Alex: Olvídate yo estaba sentado a su derecha en la primera clase y no me miraba del todo, en la segunda note igual te miraba, Robbins eres demasiado ingenua a esa chica le gustaste, eso de ser rubia y traer ese pequeño vestido tiene su punto.

Callie: Suficiente! Deja de ver con esos ojos a mi chica alex, aunque tengas razón, porque ella te mira a ti Arizona.

* * *

Arizona se sonrojo, estaba no solo siendo el centro de atención de esa chica, sino que todos estaban pendiente de ver la reacción de ella al sentir que alguien estaba siendo atraído por ella, Arizona es alegre y todo pero es un poco tímida y sé que este exceso de atención no le está gustando mucho, tocaba regresar a clases de nuevo mientras Ari y yo tirábamos en el contenedor la basura, Lauren se acercó a tirar lo suyo y tiro una sonrisa solo Arizona, yo le tome de la mano y nos fuimos a clases, espero le quede claro puso sus ojos en alguien que no está solo.

La Srita. Feldman tiene una forma de complicarle la vida a los estudiantes en ciertos momentos, asigno un trabajo en parejas para mañana, no me molesta en absoluto eso ya que se quién es mi pareja, hasta que claro toca un pequeño giro de lo que uno piensa a lo que termina pasando.

* * *

Srita. Feldman: Arizona! Ya que tu eras la chica nueva de este año en este grupo de estudiantes, sabes perfectamente lo difícil que es poder acoplarse y hacer trabajos de parejas, podrías por esta vez ser pareja de Lauren para la entrega del trabajo mañana.

Arizona: Bueno ya tenía pareja, trabajaría con Callie.

Srita. Feldman: Quien esta solo? Perfecto Mark trabajas con Callie, solucionado el problema.

* * *

Antes de hablar Arizona me había mirado preocupada, pero aun así hizo su punto notificando ya tenía pareja, pero claro era muy bueno para ser verdad que eso iba a importar, igualmente Arizona termino en pareja con la nueva, la que no le quita los ojos de encima, por suerte me toca con Mark y no tengo que tolerar a otra persona que no quiera. La clase termino y mi humor era pésimo, la siguiente hora por suerte pasó rápido, íbamos saliendo hacia el parqueo cuando Lauren se acercó Arizona.

* * *

Lauren: Arizona, cierto?

Arizona: Si.

Lauren: Bueno quería saber cómo haríamos la tarea para mañana, podrías ir conmigo a mi casa o yo a la tuya?

Arizona: Podrías disculparme un momento.

Lauren: Claro.

* * *

Nos alejamos un poco de ella, sabía que Arizona quería saber mi opinión de que hacer pero me molesta que vaya a pasar tiempo con ella.

* * *

Arizona: No quiero ir a su casa, pero tampoco quiero que vaya a la mía, no le conozco y se te hace sentir incomoda, así que mejor me quedo aquí a trabajar en la biblioteca y cuando termine que tratare de hacerlo rápido, me iré a casa, estás de acuerdo?

Callie: Si prefieres sea aquí está bien, pero igual puedo esperarte a que termines?

Arizona: No quiero nuestra hija este sola, sé que mama esta con ella pero quiero que tenga por lo menos a una de nosotras, Callie se ella no te agrada ´pero debes confiar en mí.

Callie: Le gustas Arizona, lo peor es que no lo finge, no me gusta su forma de verte.

Arizona: Estas celosa?

Callie: Claro que no, bueno no lo sé, ella no me hace sentir cómoda, pero está bien, veré si Mark me lleva a casa, quédate la camioneta no quiero camines.

Arizona: Vale, pero si él no puede que puedo caminar o tomar un taxi.

Callie: El podrá tranquila, toma las llaves, te veré luego nena.

* * *

Claro que no me siento cómoda con que Ari se quede con esa chica aquí, veo a mi novia dirigirse a ella y las veo entrar al edificio de nuevo, estoy molesta quiero quedarme pero se eso solo molestaría Arizona, le haría pensar no confió en ella, cosa que no es así yo no confió en esa chica.

* * *

Mark: Hey Torres! Donde esta Blondie?

Callie: Por última vez, deja de llamarle así, ya todos lo hacen y es tu culpa.

Mark: Vaya que genio, pero en fin vamos a trabajar juntos? Te veré luego?

Callie: Donde esta Teddy?

Mark: Su madre vino por ella, necesitaba la acompañara a comprar unas cosas.

Callie: Perfecto, le deje la camioneta Arizona necesito me lleves a casa, puedes quedarte a comer y luego trabajamos, claro si eso está bien contigo?

Mark: Me parece estupendo, así paso tiempo con mi sobrina favorita.

Callie: Tu sobrina he?

Mark: Ella es linda, pero bueno apresúrate, tengo hambre y quiero verle.

* * *

Me fui a casa con Mark, pero mi mente estaba en esa biblioteca, espero esa chica no intente nada con mi novia, quiero Arizona y nunca pensé algo así podría pasar, ella es hermosa pero la verdad nunca me espere algo así, llegamos a casa y solo Barbara estaba en la cocina y ni rastro de mi hija.

* * *

Callie: Hola Barbara, Mark viene conmigo tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos.

Barbara: Vale, me da gusto verte de nuevo Mark.

Mark: Igualmente me da gusto estar aquí.

Barbara: Donde está mi hija?

Mark: Se quedó en la escuela con cruela de vil, le toco otra pareja para trabajar, quizás en una hora o más este aquí.

Barbara: No te ofendas Mark, pero no tú y Arizona trabajan siempre juntas?

Callie: Así es pero la maestra le asigno pareja, así que ni modo esta con esa, suena el monitor.

Barbara: Si aquí está, parece alguien ha despertado.

Callie: Voy por ella, ya regreso Mark.

Mark: Tranquila yo aquí me quedo con Barbara.

Barbara: Vale ahora sí cuéntame, quien es esa cruela?

Mark: Se llama Lauren, esta de intercambio en la escuela parece es cosa de poco tiempo, pero desde que piso la escuela clavo sus ojos en Arizona, no la juzgo yo hice lo mismo, pero eso a Callie la tiene intranquila más sabiendo que Arizona se quedó trabajando con alguien que la mira como que la quiere devorar.

Barbara: Vaya! Bueno no le juzgo y a ti tampoco mi hija es bella, pero Callie no debería sentirse así, Arizona no haría nada que lastime a Callie.

Mark: Callie lo sabe pero eso no la calma.

Callie: Bueno tío Mark, aquí está tu sobrina.

Mark: Hola princesa, ven aquí te contare algo.

Callie: Ya no es muy timida contigo.

Mark: Mama Arizona se quedo con cruela, por eso no esta aquí y tu madre esta celosa.

Callie: Basta no le cuentes esas cosas a mi hija, no seas absurdo.

Carol: Mama Zo.

Mark: Si, mama Zo, esta con tu posible madrastra.

Callie: Sabes que eres un idiota y no estoy de humor, lleva a la niña a su silla junto a la mesa y siéntate, si quieres comer cierra tu boca ya.

Barbara: Estas bien?

Callie: Confió en ella, pero estoy nerviosa y no quiero sentirme así, me siento estúpida.

Barbara: Es normal no te preocupes, vamos almorzar cuando menos lo esperes Arizona estará entrando por esa puerta.

* * *

Barbara tiene razón pero no puedo estar tranquila, veo a mi hija interactuar y reír con Mark, Arizona le gustara ver a su hija al llegar, lleva un traje de Minnie Mouse y sus Adidas blancos con línea rosada, se ve preciosa, almorzamos tranquilos y nos quedamos trabajando en la sala.

* * *

Pov. Arizona

La verdad está siendo el peor día, primero el estar bajo la mira de todos no es algo que me agrade mucho, me pareció súper estar sentados todos juntos pero no siendo yo el tema céntrico de la plática, ahora estoy sentada en esta biblioteca trabajando con alguien que no conozco, llevamos un buen rato aquí y trato de avanzar rápido pero siento ella se toma demasiado tiempo, miro cada tanto el reloj frente a mí, ella solo es sonrisas y un tono suave para hablarme, estamos respondiendo un cuestionario y creando un pequeño cuento en base al tema que queramos siempre que tenga algo de conciencia social, por suerte solo es entregarlo porque tener que exponerlo no creo ser capaz.

Lo único que quisiera es estar en mi casa con mi hija y mi novia, cuando por fin terminamos caminamos a la salida, me despido de ella amablemente y me voy hacia la camioneta, cuando escucho mi nombre me giro y vuelvo a cerrar la puerta del vehículo.

* * *

Lauren: Arizona, espera.

Arizona: No quiero ser grosera, pero necesito llegar ya a mi casa.

Lauren: Te concentraste solo en el trabajo, no hablamos más que del trabajo, pensé que si te habían colocado conmigo era para conocernos.

Arizona: Mira entiendo te sientas como que pierdes todo el control estando en un lugar nuevo, vaya que se porque he ido a muchas escuelas, pero la verdad es que yo tenía pareja para este trabajo, no me ha gustado que prácticamente me han obligado a cambiarme de pareja.

Lauren: Siempre te dicen tienes bellos ojos? Son avellana? Azules? Si son azules.

Arizona: Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

Lauren: Me dio gusto me agruparan contigo, la verdad has llamado mi atención desde que te vi, estaré muy poco tiempo aquí, solo déjame acercarme a ti y pasar un tiempo agradable.

Arizona: Tengo novia y soy feliz, la conociste hoy también, Callie la chica alta, morena, sexy, hablando de ojos los de ella son bellos, mágicos.

Lauren: Algo me decía que eras de las mías, Arizona venga sé que quieres, en estos tiempos y a nuestra edad ninguna relación es seria, pero entiendo tienes novia, pero eso no dice que no puedas tener algo por ahí.

Arizona: Te dejare claro algo, amo a Callie y tenemos una hija, así que si mi relación es seria.

Lauren: Espera tienen una hija? Es eso posible? Mira Arizona solo inténtalo vale.

Arizona: No te debo explicar nada, no quiero intentar nada, será mejor que te mantengas alejada de mi mientras estés tu aquí, no me interesas así que por favor, desiste de tu idea de coqueteo conmigo porque no funciona.

Lauren: Vale tiene razón, el coqueteo no sirve, pero que tal esto.

* * *

En menos de nada solo sentí como ella se me fue encima estrellándome en la camioneta, sentí sus labios en los míos estaba en shock, esta chica se ha vuelto loca, Oh dios mío! Calliope me va a matar, yo la empujo y le grito que no se me vuelva acercar y me subo a la camioneta y me voy directo a casa, ahora qué hago? No quiero mentirle a Callie, sé que debo decirle pero se molestara, creerá le acepte su coqueteo? Dios! La he cagado sin querer.

Cuando llegue a casa aun puedo ver el coche de Mark, el sigue aquí así que quizás eso sea bueno, entro y veo mi madre tiene a Carol en brazos y Mark con su mochila acuesta buscando la salida, esta serio solo pasa a mi lado sin decir nada, vale esto es raro se fue sin hablarme, veo el rostro de Callie y se está molesta, mi madre solo me da una de esas miradas típicas de que has hecho, se levanta y se va con la niña arriba, me acerco a Callie queriendo saludarle de beso y ella me empuja lejos de ella, ahora si estoy confundida y no sé qué pasa.

* * *

Arizona: Hey! Qué pasa? Porque me has empujado de ti?

Callie: Que pasa? En serio, vas a jugar a la que no sabes que pasa, eres una hipócrita.

Arizona: Oye basta, no necesito me insultes sin saber que carajos pasa.

Callie: Esto es lo que pasa, le llego esta foto a Mark, que tal besa Lauren?

Arizona: Quien le envió esto a Mark?

Callie: Lo único que te importa es quien la envió, no te importo besarle que importa el cómo llego a mí.

Arizona: Esto es un mal entendido, yo no le he besado Callie, ella me beso es algo totalmente diferente.

Callie: No veo la diferencia por ningún lado, en que estabas pensando? Por eso no querías me quedara cierto, fingías no darle importancia que ella te comiera con los ojos.

Arizona: Deja de juzgarme por algo que no he hecho, Callie yo no soy una tramposa, ella me beso, ella coqueteo conmigo y yo le dije tenia novia, hasta que teníamos una hija juntas.

Callie: No metas a mi hija en esto, quien carajos te crees para escudarte detrás de mi hija.

Arizona: Perdona no me escudo detrás de nadie, es mi hija también, deja de gritarme que solo es tuya.

Callie: Carol es solo mi hija, te queda claro, no creo en nada que digas, Arizona estas apoyada en la camioneta, Dios! Mi camioneta, besándote con esa idiota.

Arizona: Sabes que piensa lo que quieras, yo jamás te he juzgado por nada, siempre te he dejado hablar y ahora solo me estas juzgando por algo que yo no he hecho.

Callie: Iré por mi hija, me regreso a mi casa.

Arizona: Te has vuelto loca?

Callie: No, es solo que no quiero verte.

Arizona: Para Callie, no puedes llevártela, no puedes hacerme esto, te juro es un mal entendido, el ángulo de la foto puede ser que parezca le estoy besando, pero no es así ella me estrello en tu camioneta y me beso, no fue más de 2 segundos cuando la empuje y le pedí me dejara en paz, Callie tiene que creerme, por favor cariño debes creerme.

Callie: Sabias no confiaba en ella, decidiste quedarte sola, ahora mira lo que ha pasado.

Arizona: No me creas sino quieres, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad, te amo Callie a ti y nuestra hija, sigue enojada si quieres, pero por favor no te vayas no alejes a Carol de mi sin razón alguna, quédate en nuestra habitación, me quedare en la de Tim o donde sea, pero por favor no salgas de esta casa.

Callie: Estábamos bien, no puedo creer que estemos en medio de la sala gritándonos, pero necesito tiempo, para procesar lo que pasa.

Arizona: Y no soy George, yo te amo y te respeto, tienes el tiempo que necesites, voy a ver a mi hija, es todo lo que he querido este tiempo.

* * *

Callie se quedó llorando sentada en el sofá de la sala, no me acerque abrazarle porque se me iba alejar, no puedo soportar el rechazo de Callie y menos su desconfianza, no puedo creer me echara en cara que Carol no es mi hija. Entro a la habitación de mi hija, mi madre la tiene en brazos cantándole una canción, cuando me ve entrar me da una mirada de esas que no sabes descifrar, es molestia o decepción, le pido la niña y me la entrega, me siento en la silla y la apoyo sobre mi pecho ella se acomoda, siento mis lágrimas por salen y ruedan por mis mejillas, estuve a punto de perderla, en este momento solo confirmo mi gran amor por ella y el miedo que sentí cuando Callie dijo se irían.

* * *

Barbara: Quieres hablar?

Arizona: No ahora, puedes dejarme sola con ella?

Barbara: Claro iré a ver a Callie, esa chica se puso muy triste por lo que vimos, te conozco y sé que alguna explicación razonable has de tener, te veré luego vale.

* * *

Mi madre sale y empiezo a llorar con mi hija en brazos, ella medio se agita y hace por donde sentarse, puede sentirme intranquila, Carol está cerca del año y esta grande y puede manejar perfectamente bien su cuerpo, así que ella sin problema se sienta en mi regazo, yo comienzo hablarle, quiero sepa la quiero.

* * *

Arizona: Tu madre está molesta conmigo, te juro cariño que yo no hice nada malo, esa chica no me gusta, me gustas tú y tu madre, no sé qué hacer para que me crea, yo no le bese pero no tengo como probarlo, tengo miedo de perderte tu eres mía sabes, te quiero como mía. Quizás hice falta durante el tiempo que estabas dentro de tu madre y los primeros meses de tu vida, pero yo quiero estar de aquí en adelante contigo, quiero enseñarte hablar más y que camines, quiero llevarte el primer día de guardería y luego a primaria y luego verte así de mi edad, vas a ser muy bella como tu madre, cuidado aún más pero no le digas que dije eso se enojara más conmigo, sabes tienes ese tono marrón en tus ojos igual que tu madre, pero al parecer los genes de tu padre también quieren gobernar un poco, en silencio he pedido que tu cabello quede así de claro, un castaño bien claro o en su defecto un rubio cenizo, no quiero diferir mucho contigo, no quiero nadie diga que no eres mía, yo siempre seré tu mejor amiga, podrás contarme todo lo que quieras siempre estaré para ti, cuando tengas novio o novia, cuando te gradúes de la universidad y te cases, yo estaré ahí yo sé que amo a tu madre y sé que esto solo es un bache y saldremos de él y seremos felices toda la vida, tú piensas igual cierto cariño?

Carol: Mama, momo.

Arizona: Tu mono está en la cuna, espera, mira aquí esta vamos a la cama y jugar con el mono, por cierto princesa me encanta lo que traes puesto.

* * *

Ella me dio una hermosa sonrisa, como si entendiera todo lo que digo y la verdad espero que sí, me senté con ella en la cama que aún está en su habitación, creo es mejor irme acomodando aquí, porque creo es donde dormiré esta noche, solo espero mañana Lauren no se me acerque, si no Callie menos me creerá. Jugamos en la cama un buen rato hasta que le dio hambre.

* * *

Carol: Num, Num, Mama!

Arizona: Vale no te muevas cariño, te hare leche y dormimos un ratico si.

* * *

Hice rápido su leche, nos quedamos en la silla un buen rato desde la ventada de su habitación mire cómo iba cayendo la noche, luego de un rato la puse en su cuna, arrastre de ella hasta dejarla pegada a la cama, me saque los zapatos y me apoye en la cama, llore y al rato seguro me quede dormida.

* * *

Nota: Ok chicos espero poder actualizar mas seguido, debido que tendré mas tiempo libre en estos días, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, cada vez avanza mas y no se cuando va a terminar, el apoyo de ustedes ha sido increíble, espero este capitulo les guste y no me odien por el, solo hay que darle un poquito de drama jajaja espero me perdonen por ello xD

Ps: "kemhcer" gracias por tu comentario, la próxima vez que describa o hable de la ropa de alguno que no sea las chicas o la niña, prometo tendrán la descripción gráfica de ello, me parece grato el consejo. Gracias =)

Ps: Cualquier error es mio.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 36.

* * *

Pov. Arizona

Ayer fue un día horrible, mi primera pelea con mi novia, tenemos tampoco juntas y ya tuvimos una pelea, me es tan injusto sabiendo yo no hice nada, pero de que me vale saber eso si ella no va a creerme en absoluto, la verdad poco dormir debido que mi estómago me dolía ayer lo único que había comido era el desayuno. Seguía con la misma ropa y sin saber qué hacer para poder cambiarme, no quería entrar a mi habitación y molestara a Callie, pero necesitaba ropa limpia y cosas para darme una ducha en la habitación de Carol, era muy temprano sabía que ella debía de estar durmiendo, abrí despacio la puerta y al entrar la vi dormida dándole la espalda a la puerta, hice todo lo más rápido que pude me fui al baño por algunas cosas y mi toalla tire las cosas en el pasillo y volví a entrar agarre lo primero que pude y me salí.

Me sentí como una criminal en mi propia casa que no quería ser detectada, me bañe lo más rápido que pude, cuando mire lo que había agarrado supe había olvidado algo pero ya no creo poder volver, cogí ropa interior limpia, una sudadera gris y unos short, exacto olvide una camisa para debajo de lo pequeña sudadera pero creo no será problema si no llevo nada más que mi sostén azul, cuando mire los zapatos eran los que habíamos comprado recientemente Callie y yo, decidimos usarlos juntas y ahora estoy aquí usándolos solo yo. Me hice una moña toda despeinada la verdad poco animo tenia para peinarme, cero maquillaje, mi hija comenzó a despertar y solo me decía por favor ten animo de querer bañarte a tu hora, no quería dijeran ya había alterado su horario y habérselo dejado pasar ayer estaba mal.

Ella estaba de ánimo y yo poco a poco como juego le fui sacando la ropa, la tina estaba lista con la temperatura del agua que a ella le gusta, me quite la sudadera es lo único de ropa que tengo y no quiero mojarla, el baño fue como siempre ella emocionada con las burbujas, salpico un poco pero nada grave, su cabello está creciendo y eso me encanta así pude hacerle unas pequeñas colitas y ponerle un pequeño tocado en el cabello, su camisa es blanca con rayas azules la hace ver grande porque la camisa es un poco largo, pero realmente ya parece una niña de 1 año creo en parte es por el tipo de ropa que le ponemos la hace ver ya grande, pero es que ropa de bebe mucha ya no le queda tenemos que ver en cosas de niños más grandes de 1 año, pantalones negros y unos tenis blanco, la camisita tiene un pequeño búho rosado es una esquina de la camisa le combina con las colitas y el pequeño tocado.

Me coloco la sudadera y salgo de la habitación, espero mi madre ya este despierta y poder dejar a Carol con ella, así irme a la escuela caminando no quiero esperar a Callie ella me pidió espacio y se lo daré, así que es la primera vez que cada quien llegara por su cuenta. Mi madre está preparando el desayuno así que me senté en el mostrador y apoye a la niña en él.

* * *

Arizona: Buenos días.

Barbara: Como amaneces?

Arizona: La verdad no muy bien, pero espero el día se componga, podrías darle tú de desayunar?

Barbara: No vas a desayunar? Aún es temprano para que te vayas, aun Callie no ha bajado.

Arizona: Comeré en el descanso no te preocupes, me iré caminando puedes quedarte a Carol? Por favor

Barbara: Claro que puedo hacerlo, pero cariño huir no es la solución.

Arizona: Ella me pidió espacio, te veré luego.

* * *

Pov. General.

Arizona había decidido que caminar era la solución correcta para ir a clases, salió antes de lo normal para estar puntual en clases, en cambio Callie estaba aún terminando de alistarse, se ducho rápido porque pensó tendría que levantarse y hacerse cargo de su hija, se puso una playera negra, jeans azules rotos y ajustados, zapatos Nike Azules, se dejó el cabello muy natural y sin maquillaje. Cuando entro a la habitación de la niña miro la cuna pegada a la cama, sabia Arizona había dormido aquí, por esa razón anoche ella no entro a despedirse de su hija, había lamentado no hacerlo pero sabía no era sano para su hija sentir la tensión entre ellas, miro en toda la habitación pero no había rastro de ninguna de las 2, al bajar miro a Carol sentada en su silla alta y Barbara alimentándole, le gusto ver las colitas en su hija, sabia Arizona la peino llevaba rato muriendo por peinarle y cada día decía porque su cabello dilata en crecer. Eso recuerdo fue un golpe para Callie, recordando cuanto amor hay entre Arizona y su hija y ella ayer le grito que Carol no era su hija. Se sentía culpable por esas palabras pero estaba molesta. Se acercó a barba con una medio sonrisa y beso la cabeza de su hija antes de sentarse al lado.

* * *

Callie: Buenos días!

Barbara: Lograste dormir un poco?

Callie: Me costó dormir un poco, porque estas alimentándola tú?

Barbara: Porque si no quién? Tú apenas bajas y ella ya estaba despierta y lista.

Callie: Donde esta Arizona? Ella no la vistió esta mañana?

Barbara: Si ella la baño y vistió, me pidió si podía darle de desayunar yo, acaba de irse hace poco a clases.

Callie: No me espero? En que se fue?

Barbara: Caminando, dijo le pediste espacio así que prefería no molestarte y se fue antes, sé que no están bien pero soy madre y me preocupo por mi hija, Arizona no desayuno solo se llevó un jugo, ayer no se si comió en el día, pero la cena no la comió y lo único que yo he logrado ver comer a mi hija fue el desayuno de ayer, podrías asegurarte en el descanso coma algo?

Callie: Si veré como coma algo, la verdad en el descanso solo tomo su te, la ensalada apenas la toco, no creo almorzara, dios! Soy tan egoísta que no me di cuenta de ello.

Barbara: Estabas molesta que no te diste cuenta, Callie tu ayer estabas intranquila por lo que pudiera pasar, no se la verdad como pasaron las cosas Arizona no ha querido hablar conmigo, estoy segura que lo único que le importa es que tu creas en ella, Arizona no acostumbra a mentir por mucho que las cosas puedan doler, ella prefiere decir la verdad y lo que piensa, si ella dijo que no hizo nada mal yo le creo.

Callie: Ella dijo que fue esa idiota quien la beso, que ella le dijo tenia novia y hasta le dijo teníamos una hija, yo fui muy dura con Arizona diciéndole que Carol no era suya.

Barbara: Oh Callie!

Callie: Lo se soy una estúpida, entiendo si te enojas conmigo por tratar a tu hija así, pero estaba muy enojada, me sentía traicionada, mi ex novio me engaño y estaba tan molesta con el que no hable nunca más con él, al tiempo se fue y luego murió, me quede con ese enojo de no hablar nada con él y no saber ni porque lo hizo y me quede sola con su hija, ahora pasa esto y podía darle la oportunidad Arizona de explicarme y yo solo arremetí en su contra porque estaba molesta recordando que es la segunda vez que me engañan, que hago mal para que eso me pase? pero lo peor de todo es que luego entendí que mi irritabilidad en su contra fue el enojo que aún tengo en contra de George, porque en el fondo de mi corazón se ella hablaba en serio, solo tienes que ver a esa besa novias ajenas, para darte cuenta, aun así trate mal Arizona, que pasa conmigo Barbara.

Barbara: Callie cariño mírame, Arizona es una buena chica y ella no te guardara rencor por lo que le has dicho en tu enojo, ella seguro se siente herida pero se le pasara, cariño no hay nada mal en ti, ese chico era un tonto que no supo la buena niña que tenía con él, además eres aún muy joven y en ese momento aún más, son cosas que lamentablemente pasan, no eres estúpida es la segunda vez que te escucho decirte así y ya basta no te agredas a ti misma, no llores más y no les demuestres a esa besa novia ajenas como tú dices, que eso afecto la relación de ustedes, busca Arizona dile que sientes lo que has dicho y que luego van hablar de ello, ahora vete a clases y por favor las 2 coman algo en el descansó, me iré con Carol de compras al súper para tener un buen almuerzo para las 2, no me gusta se mal alimenten.

Callie: Gracias Barbara, las veré luego, te amo cariño se buena para la abuela, adiós.

* * *

Callie salió de casa sintiéndose culpable por las cosas que le dijo anoche Arizona, sabia había lastimado a la chica y debía disculparse, imaginar cuan fuerte fueron sus palabras que le hizo Arizona tomar la decisión de irse sola esta mañana.

Por otro lado luego de una larga caminata Arizona llego a la escuela sola, se encontró en la entrada con Alex, Meredith y Cristina, solo pensó en que no quería ser molestada nuevamente hoy, pero sabía llamaría mucho la atención de ella legando sola y a pie.

* * *

Cristina: Hey Blondie! Donde esta Torres?

Arizona: Tengo nombre, imagino estará en camino.

Cristina: Vaya te has venido sola?

Arizona: No es notorio, si me disculpan voy al salón.

Alex: Espera Robbins, que pasa?

Arizona: Que te hace pensar que te lo diré?

Alex: Oye para un poco el fuego vale, no me importa la verdad que te pase, solo quería ser algo agradable, te vez fatal.

Arizona: Lo siento vale, ayer no fue buen día.

* * *

Pov. Arizona

El camino al salón lo hice junto Alex, cuando entre al salón ya estaba Lauren en él y también algunas personas, me dirigí a mi asiento y trate de no pensar la tenía al lado, sentía tanto enojo en su contra, por ella tengo problemas con Callie y casi pierdo a mi hija por su culpa. Sentí ella se levantó y se dirigió a mí, venga no me jodas es temprano como para tener problemas ya.

* * *

Lauren: Ayer el vestido te sentaba muy bien, pero ese pequeño short te hace lucir bien las piernas.

Arizona: Basta! Te dije me dejaras en paz, no me interesas en lo absoluto, búscate a otra o no sé, pero solo piérdete de mí vista.

Lauren: Venga no finjas conmigo, te gusto el beso y solo quieres exhibirte ante todos para no tener problemas con tu "Novia"

Arizona: Sabes que no acostumbró a ser violenta, pero te juro sino me dejas en paz te daré un buen golpe y no volverás por otro, déjame en paz, amo a mi novia y a mi hija y es la última vez que te lo digo.

Lauren: No seas tonta Arizona, esa chica tiene una hija con un chico, tu solo eres su pequeño juguete es una etapa para ella, todos lo hablan aquí, Callie Torres solo está jugando.

Arizona: Te lo advertí, Perra!

* * *

Me le fui encima y la abofeteó 2 veces, ella me empujaba lejos de ella, caímos al suelo yo encima, cuando sentí su puño en mi rostro, me hirvió más la sangre, y le dio un puño también, todos gritaban, solo sentí alguien me tomo de los hombros y me alejo de ella, alex me gritaba salir del salón y otros alejaban a Lauren de mí. Cuando levante la vista el Sr. Smith estaba en la puerta y sabia me había metido en problemas, pero valió la pena ella no es nadie para hablar de Callie de esa forma. Él nos pidió salir a las 2 del salón, Alex me acompañaba y al salir en el pasillo me encontré de frente con Callie y Teddy.

* * *

Callie: Dios mío! Arizona que te ha pasado?

Teddy: Te sangra el labio, que paso?

Alex: Respirar chicas, las 2 preguntan a la misma vez, Robbins se fue a puños con satanás.

Mismo tiempo Callie y Teddy: Te has peleado con Lauren?

Alex: Si, ella se la ha mechoneado en el salón, el maestro las mando a la enfermería, luego a la dirección, llamaran a sus padres.

Callie: Gracias por acompañarla, yo me hago cargo de ella, Teddy podrías luego pasarnos los apuntes? igual tu Alex de las clases que Teddy no este?

Alex: Claro no hay problema, toma su mochila, suerte Robbins.

Teddy: Me mandas un texto de que pasa, yo luego les veo.

* * *

Callie agarro mi mochila y camino a mi lado en la enfermería, la enfermera me limpio un poco, la idiota esa me lastimo un poco el labio, ella me dijo que posiblemente me saliera un morado en el lado derecho de mi cara, me dijo podía irme, me baje de la camilla y me fui junto con Callie a la dirección, nos sentamos a esperar al maestro, Lauren estaba en una silla frente a nosotros con la vista al suelo, cuando ella levanto la cara pude escuchar una pequeña risa que se le soltó a Callie, tenía el labio también hinchado, pero ambos lados de la cara golpeados, tomen en cuenta yo le abofeteó primero 2 veces y el puño fue al último aparte de los jalones que nos dimos, miramos una mujer delgada rubia llegar y se dirigió a Lauren seguro era su madre, en eso caí a la cuenta Mierda! Mi madre vendrá también.

Así fue mi madre luego de unos 5 min apareció, traía a Carol con ella, el maestro ya estaba dentro de la dirección, nos llamaron a las 2 con nuestras madres, Callie agarro a Carol y espero fuera, dentro el Sr. Smith dijo el entro cuando miro Alex alejarme de ella, dije estábamos teniendo una discusión pero que luego me había enojado mucho por unos comentarios, le dije que ella no dejaba de acosarme desde ayer y le había pedido alejarse de mí y ella seguía encima, el director dijo no podía dejarlo pasar y que me enviaba a casa por lo que quedaba de la semana, que tenía permitido volver hasta el lunes, me sentía mal nunca me habían suspendido de alguna escuela, mi madre se miraba tranquila cosa que no me parecía bueno, con ella nunca se sabe seguro la regañada de mas tarde no será buena, le dirá a mi padre y tendré segunda parte luego, la madre de Lauren se molestó, dijo que su hija solo iba estar por poco tiempo y ahora le estaban suspendiendo, que no estaba de acuerdo en esa decisión que lo mejor era llevársela y que no regresara, cosa que me pareció acertada.

La primera clase fue prácticamente libre por la pelea, cuando salimos de la dirección según Lauren y su madre me dieron una mirada de muerte, mirada la cual no me importo, Lauren a como llego se fue en menos de un suspiro, pero vaya cuanto problema me trajo, Carol estaba rebotando en las piernas de Callie toda intranquila, seguro estaba aburrida, cuando me miro chillo y levantaba sus brazos a mí.

* * *

Carol: Mama biba.

Arizona: Hola cariño, te extrañe.

Callie: Que dijeron?

Barbara: Suspendieron Arizona lo que queda de la semana, la madre de la otra chica decidió mejor llevársela.

Teddy: Hey chicas! Hola Barbara, que paso?

Arizona: Estoy suspendida.

Teddy: Vaya escandalo te montaste ahí dentro, prácticamente no necesite más que 1 min para saber que paso, yo en tu lugar igual le daba duro.

Barbara: Tenemos que irnos Arizona, Carol y yo íbamos camino al súper cuando me llamaron, así que vamos necesito cosas para la casa, te veremos luego Callie?

Callie: Ve con Carol de compras, yo llevare Arizona a casa, por un día que falte no va a pasar nada, nosotras necesitamos hablar.

Teddy: Mark me dijo que paso, así que creo Callie estas en lo cierto es mejor que ustedes hablen, por la postura sobre protectora de Mark hacia ti, pienso que tu pensaste igual que él, que Arizona te engaño, pero deberías dejarla explicarte porque la verdad que ella te diga eso es, me queda claro porque es mi amiga y porque ella le pego en la cara a alguien que hablo mal de ti.

Arizona: Gracias Teddy, pero no es necesario me defiendas, ella igual no cree en mí, quédate en clases Callie yo me iré con mi madre o me iré caminando es lo de menos.

Callie: Necesito hablar contigo, así que vamos a casa.

* * *

Caminamos hacia el parqueo puse a Carol en el asiento para niños en la camioneta de mi madre, mi padre compro el asiento y dijo ellos también necesitaban tener uno cuando nosotras nos llevábamos la camioneta, Callie les dijo que no hubieran gastado ya que si nosotras no llevamos a la niña con nosotros dejamos el asiento en casa, pero igual él lo compro, le doy un beso y vemos a mi madre irse, le digo a Callie que hablar hasta la casa, así que todo el camino fue silencioso, me dolía el labio y la cara más, la estúpida esa vaya que sabe pegar, pero seguro a ella le duele más que a mí su rostro de Barbie imitación.

Llagamos a casa y camine a la cocina agarre agua y me senté en la barra, Callie solo me observaba y se acercó para hablar.

* * *

Callie: Quieres ver que ahí para comer algo? Puedo pasarte hielo para la cara mientras preparo algo, se no has comido nada y no está bien, luego podemos hablar.

Arizona: Ahora si te importo? Ahora si quieres hablar? No Callie no será como tú quieras, es injusto que estés actuando como si nada, ayer lo deje pasar porque estabas molesta y estabas llorando, no quería pelear más contigo, pero hoy estas tranquila y es momento de que me escuches bien, estoy muy enojada contigo, no me dejaste explicarme, dijiste antes de irte confiabas en mi….

Callie: Lo hice, te lo dije en serio pero luego…

Arizona: Pero nada, déjame hablar y no me interrumpas, querías hablar no? Pues me escuchas y luego hablas. Ella me beso Callie, le dije que su coqueteo conmigo no funcionaría y dijo entonces esto quizás sí y me beso, me acorde de ti y ni paso ni 2 segundos cuando le empuje lejos de mí y me subí a la camioneta y me vine, para que me gritonearías sin creerme nada, donde estaba tu dichosa confianza? Tú y tu amigo me juzgaron sin antes dejarme defenderme, no es justo hicieras eso, yo no soy tu ex yo si te amo y te respeto le dije a esa chica eras mi novia y teníamos una hija, hija que si es mía digas lo que digas, ella sabe que la amo y que es mi hija aunque faltara en su vida durante un tiempo. Pero tú a la primera de cambio lo primero que haces es decirme y restregarme no es mía, me has hecho daño y conscientemente de lo que decía porque me lo repetías y además decirme que usaba tu camioneta para eso, yo no te la pedí tú me la dejaste yo no necesito un vehículo bien puedo usar mis piernas para caminar.

Callie: Lo siento cariño, lo digo en serio yo no quería hablarte así era el enojo, debí dejarte hablar Ari y lamento demasiado lo que te dije, sé que Carol es tuya y ella te ama como yo también lo hago, lo mío es tuyo por eso te deje la camioneta.

Arizona: Cuando ya no estas enojada lo tuyo es mío, pero cuando estas enojada me gritas que nada es mío, no puedo dejar hagas eso siempre, Callie yo he sido buena contigo tenías que confiar en mí, nada te costaba dejarme hablar no tratarme de esa forma, también tengo sentimientos como tú.

Callie: Me deje llevar por el enojo no medí mis palabras contigo, tú has sido increíble conmigo y Carol, no podría pedir mejor persona que tú para nuestras vidas, perdóname Ari por favor, sé que necesitaras tiempo para ello y lo tendrás, pero quiero sepas que no era en contra tuyo, solo recordé lo que paso con George y como me quede sola con su hija y él no se enteró de nada, porque yo jamás quise hablar con el luego de que supe que me engaño y quizás cuando podría haberle buscado y hablar y gritar él ya estaba muerto y yo embarazada, me desquite contigo mi rabia del pasado.

Arizona: Necesito tiempo Callie, te amo de verdad que lo hago pero me lastimaste con algo que es importante para mí, amenazaste con irte y se hizo presente uno de mis mayores miedos, que me alejara a la niña, no sabes cuánto miedo tuve por eso subí a buscarle y me quede toda la noche con ella, sabes porque pegue la cuna a la cama, porque pensé mientras dormía y la cuna estaba lejos podía entrar en silencio y llevártela, estaba asustada Callie.

Callie: Arizona te amo, saldremos de esta y siempre tendremos comunicación, dejaremos la otra siempre se dé a explicar sin antes juzgar, por lo menos dime que me perdonaras más adelante quizás no ahorita, lo hagas no se en la noche o mañana, pero por favor quiero que sepas que lo que dije no lo siento, Carol es tu hija no la alejare de ti ni de tus padres, ustedes han sido demasiado buenos para mí.

Arizona: Me duele la cabeza, prefiero acostarme un rato, podríamos comer pizza luego? Tengo antojo.

Callie: Claro así Barbara no cocina, yo pediré la pizza que te gusta, me dirás porque la pelea?

Arizona: Porque esa estúpida seguía molestándome, le dije me dejara en paz ayer y por su culpa pelee contigo, así que no iba de mucho ánimo, ella se acerco dijo unas cosas y me enoje le advertí si seguía molestando le golpearía, le volví a repetir que te amo y a nuestra hija, ella dijo que yo solo era una etapa para ti que tú estabas en los chicos, así que me enoje y me le fui encima, hasta que Alex me aparto.

Callie: Maldita perra, me hubiese gustado darle también yo, mira cómo te dejo tu hermosa cara.

Arizona: No importa ella quedo peor.

Callie: Vaya que sí, Arizona! Sabes que no eres una etapa para mí? Sabes que no me importa seamos chicas, me gustas y estoy enamorada de ti no importa que.

Arizona: Lo sé, por eso le pegue, para que no hablara estupideces, decir que soy una etapa, vaya imbécil, estoy demasiado buena obvio te gusto, además de que íntimamente no entendemos bien, que por cierto, no porque no hemos repetido nuestra noche no significa que me arrepiento de ello, es solo que aquí en casa no se me da cosa mi madre nos escuche, pero quiero repetirlo.

Callie: Yo igual quiero pase de nuevo, sé que será pronto, igual me da cosa que Barbara nos escuche pero eso no quiere decir no podamos hacer ciertas cosas, cierto?

Arizona: Callie aléjate, aún estoy molesta, no porque me hables bonito o promesa de sexo futuro se me va a pasar.

Callie: Vale, tienes razón y también en lo que dijiste antes estas demasiado buena, ve acostarte te subiré hielo, luego espero a tu madre cerca de la hora del almuerzo pido la pizza y cuando venga te despierto.

Arizona: Vale me voy a la cama un rato, Callie! Sé que dije estoy enojada, pero me das un beso? Solo uno.

* * *

Ella no respondió se acercó y me beso, me dio una pequeña molestia por el golpe, pero aun así disfrute de mi beso, ella me dio un suave y rico beso, mis brazos apoyados en sus hombros y los suyos en mi cintura, sentí su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar y accedí, fue un bonito beso de reconciliación, pero ya nos faltaba el aire nos apartamos nos vimos fijo a los ojos, con una sonrisa me baje del banco y me fui a mi habitación.

* * *

Nota: Vale chicos espero esto arreglara lo de ayer, algunos dijeron arregla eso así que lo intente, darle un poquito de drama no estaba tan mal, en la serie nos tratan peor hahahah pero bueno esperemos pronto las chicas vuelvan un poco mas a sus días relajados, gracias por leer y sus comentarios.

PS: Gracias "Carolsanttosjcap" por esa platica amena que tuvimos, "Loorena22" gracias por los comentarios y consejos brindados, "anonymous502" gracias nuevamente por otro comentario muy lindo de tu parte, "Majo" eres muy divertida cada comentario de cada capitulo a sido bueno y lo agradezco, por personas como ustedes y mas que leen esto es que me animo a seguir, Mil gracias.

Pss: "Rubia" joder a ti ya ni te digo es nada, creo por esta mujer y sus ideas, viene otro momento sexy calzona, "Jes" gracias por la idea, a ella culpen por el mal rollo ella pidió el drama hahahah

Pss: Cualquier error es mio, por cierto ideas, sugerencias, comentarios en fin cualquier cosa son bienvenida, sobre todo tomados en cuenta y aplicados en la historia.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO :D


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 37

* * *

Pov. Arizona.

Mi resumen de esta semana no es el mejor, había pasado buen fin de semana, pero el lunes llego y me fue fatal con la llegada de Lauren, apareció de la nada y solo atrajo problemas para mi relación con Callie nos hizo tener nuestra primer pelea, puso en riesgo mi pequeña familia por un capricho porque estoy segura eso era todo lo que yo representaba para ella, el martes solo fue el cierre de lo ya mal que había sido mi día anterior, fue realmente mi primera pelea yo no soy una persona violenta, se me defender mi padre y mi hermano me han enseñado pero irme a los puños con alguien no es lo mío, pero estaban ofendiendo a la chica que quiero y eso no iba a quedarse así de simple.

Fui suspendida toda esta semana, me gusta estar en casa y disfrutar de Carol, pero quisiera fuera de forma diferente y no saber estoy perdiendo clases, quisiera estar aquí porque estoy de vacaciones pero no es realmente el porqué de estar en casa. El primer día de mi suspensión igual desperté temprano y me hice cargo de mi hija, como estábamos listas me ofrecí ir a dejar a Callie a clases parecía tonto pero quería no se hacer algo por ella, igual le fui a recoger y creo ella le gusto ese pequeño gesto de mi parte, pasamos jugando con Carol y luego me puse al corriente con todo lo que Callie me explicaba que me había perdido, luego nos fuimos a la cama para ver un programa de tv pero les aseguro es lo que menos vimos, es más difícil mantener nuestras manos fuera de nuestros cuerpos una vez que hemos ido más allá, pero quiero hacer algo por Callie a como ella planeo algo para mí, como si ya fuera muy de buenas mi solución llego muy rápido, no me esperaba la noticia que mi madre me daría.

* * *

Barbara: Hey! qué bueno que han regresado, disfrutaste ir a dejar a clases a mama pequeña niña.

Arizona: Cariño calma te pondré en tu alfombra, Mama! dame un momento y ya charlamos iré a buscar unas cosas de Carol para jugar aquí abajo.

* * *

Subí a buscar algunas cositas para Carol, ella ya juega más y le atrae tener muchas cosas a su alrededor, Callie y yo hemos comprado algunos juguetes más aptos para su edad, ella está inquieta se impulsa para abajo y ahora entiendo cuando dicen no vestir de blanco cuando se tiene hijos. Hoy aunque este en casa no quiero deprimirme y andar usando cualquier cosa, quiero pensar es un día normal así que también me arregle y coloque esta vez maquillaje, aún tengo una leve sombra morada en el pómulo y un pequeño rasguño en el labio, muy leve pero no quiero llamar la atención en la calle ni mi hija lo mire. Llevo una camisa negra Adidas recogida y se muestra un poco de mi abdomen, jeans blancos rasgados de las rodillas y mis zapatillas Adidas. A Carol le vestí con una camisa blanca, unos short jeans y converse rojas, por un toque rojo que su camisa lleva, le volví hacer sus colitas que se le ven lindas y es momentáneamente lo más que se le puede hacer.

Volví a bajar con su pequeña cajita de juguetes y dentro su alfombra, aunque les confieso es en donde menos juega, ya gatea por todos lados y últimamente se apoya en los muebles para levantarse, no da pasos solo se está en pie pero es un avance quiere decir alguien ya está dispuesta a caminar, quizás de aquí a la fecha de su cumpleaños ya este caminando o por lo menos dando algunos pasos más firme. La puse a jugar en la sala en un ángulo que perfecto la miro desde la barra de la cocina y me fui hablar con mi madre.

* * *

Arizona: Puedes creer crezca tan rápido?

Barbara: Vaya que lo creo, mire como crecieron demasiado rápido mis 2 hijos, ahora una de ellos es madre, así de rápido crecen.

Arizona: Si tienes razón, soy feliz por ello, ver como ella crece y en parte sentirme orgullosa de poder ayudar en su crecimiento.

Barbara: Haces lo que puedes cariño, ella sabe estas para ella los niños lo sienten, por cierto debo decirte algo.

Arizona: Suéltalo.

Babara: Tu lenguaje cada vez fluye más, tu padre llamo aun no le digo de que estas suspendida pero se lo diré mañana, este fin de semana están entregando unos reconocimientos algunos de la marina por diversas razones, entre ellos a tu padre por años de servicio, el quisiera viniéramos todos a estar con él, Callie, tú la niña, pero se supone es viajar desde mañana debo estar en esa ceremonia en la noche, el fin de semana es otra actividad, en conclusión él no quiere interferir en sus clases y estén moviendo a la niña de un lado a otro, así que por esta vez entiende no puedan estar presentes.

Arizona: Me gustaría estar con papa, pero tienes razón, Carol aun esta algo pequeña para mucho movimiento y Callie en clases mañana e imagino vendrás el lunes en la tarde y yo me integro a clases ese día.

Barbara: Estas en lo correcto, esto me lleva a la segunda parte de la plática, al irme desde mañana prácticamente quedan ustedes solas en casa, me asusta un poco son unas niñas de 16 años con una bebe de 8 meses, sé que podrán arreglárselas pero significa tu pasaras tu mañana sola con Carol, el fin de semana solas y pues pienso dejarles todo listo en cuanto alimentación para que nos les falte nada, pero me preocupo por el lunes en la mañana, ambas en clases y con quien dejar a la niña?

Arizona: Cierto olvidaba eso, quizás falte solo por ese día o quizás Callie que no tiene faltas.

Barbara: No se debemos arreglar eso con Callie cuando regrese, por cierto otra cosa más, espero te comportes cuando no esté en casa, Arizona no soy tonta, prácticamente vives con tu pareja, comparten 24/7 su tiempo y vida, duermen juntas y dudo mucho que duerman aislada la una de la otra, menos que se respetaran entre si cuando pasaron la noche fuera.

Arizona: Dios Mama! No estoy lista para hablar ciertas cosas contigo.

Barbara: Arizona la gente tiene sexo, es normal y por suerte no quedaran embarazadas por ello, pero no quiere decir que tienen que hacerlo día y noche mientras yo no este.

Arizona: Te pasas de mal pensada, yo ni me había hecho tal idea en la cabeza, estaba pensando cómo solucionar la mañana del lunes, Callie y yo hemos sabido comportarnos en esta casa, tienes que creerme.

Barbara: Quizás no estés lista para hablar de estos temas hija, pero yo estoy abierta a cualquier platica o lo que sea con Callie y contigo, soy mujer y les entiendo mejor que tu padre, el que te sonrojaras solo me confirma el que ya estuvieron juntas, sé que lo estarán estos días, no estoy en contra de ello, solo de una u otra forma cuídense de no hacerse daño y sobre todo de dejar que su hija duerma en la noche ella está en la habitación del alado.

Arizona: Dios! Estas cosas se las hacías a Tim?

Barbara: Si, le ponía condones en la billetera, cariño es normal vale todos pasamos por ello, lo único que yo deseo es que lo hagan con la persona indicada con quien quieren pasar su vida, no es algo que se debe hacer a la ligera por demostrarle algo a tu pareja peor si eres mujer, considero que si lo has hecho es porque vez a Callie de esa manera, en cuanto a tu hermano las cosas con el son diferentes, me aterra pensar regrese a casa con una chica de la mano y que me diga está embarazada, estos temas se viven de diferente manera debido que cada hijo es diferente al otro.

Arizona: En cierto modo me gusta seas así de abierta Ma, no todos tiene la oportunidad de hablar con sus padres de esta forma, tú me has aceptado como soy y cada decisión que he tomado, gracias por eso mama, tienes razón miro a Callie como a alguien con quien quiero estar siempre, ver a Carol crecer y tener una linda familia y quizás algún día poder darle un hermano o hermana, yo jamás pensé en estas cosas debido que aun soy joven, pero cuando llegue a medio pensarlo le dije a Tim no creía fueran posibles, debido que mi relación no iba a ser tan normal a las otras, él dijo que siempre todo es posible que habrían maneras para que pudiera tener todo, ya vez tengo a una persona que me quiere y quiero y una hermosa hija que amo demasiado.

Barbara: Todo se puede lograr hija, todo es querer y luchar por ello, quiero a Callie y Carol, agregaron felicidad a tu vida y felicidad a la nuestra también, somos una familia todos, volviendo al tema me voy mañana temprano, puedes ir a dejar a Callie me voy contigo y de ahí llevarme al aeropuerto.

Arizona: Claro no tengo problema en ello.

* * *

Ayude en algunas cosas a mi madre y empacar sus cosas, Carol paso un buen tiempo rebotando en mi cadera, no sabía que pasaba pero ella andaba emocionada mirando el movimiento mío y de mi madre por la casa, fui a la escuela por Callie, le dije mi madre me pidió hacer unas compras y que íbamos directo al súper primero, Carol le gusta mucho ir como niña grande en el carrito del súper, compre todo lo necesario para estos días, sé que Callie cocina así que no vamos a morir de hambre y mi madre igual confía en ella, regresamos a casa y almorzamos juntas mi madre le conto un poco a Callie a lo que iba y hablamos del dilema del cuido de la niña el lunes, se quedó en que Callie cuidaría de ella, pero igual creo no iré pero esa decisión la tomaremos nosotras sola sin mi madre, me puse al día con lo nuevo que había en clases y luego jugar con nuestra hija, seguimos insistiendo en que diera pasamos, daba un pasito y caída al suelo, pero es un progreso.

De tanto juego cayo rendida y mi día fue cansado así que nos fuimos acostar temprano como buenas niñas, tengo planeado un día muy, pero de verdad muy ocupado mañana y mi hija será quien me acompañe de un lado a otro mañana, así que es mejor dormir.

Escuche sonar la alarma y de una me levante, me di una ducha y al comenzar a colocarme la crema en el cuerpo revise mi cara por suerte la sobra morada no es nada más que un leve resplandor de que algo paso pero un poquito de maquillaje lo cubrirá, para el fin de semana no quedara rastro, me fui a ver que ponerme y opte por un vestido jeans que se detiene un poco más arriba de la rodilla y sandalias beige, con eso me siento cómoda, me dejo el cabello suelto y lo arreglo un poco nada wow la verdad, me salgo de la habitación escucho un pequeño ruido de la habitación de mama, así que imagino se está alistando, entro al cuarto de la pequeña que ya está despierta, últimamente creo sabe que luego de un rato que esta despierta cualquiera de nosotros aparecerá así que es paciente y se queda jugando con su mono, sonríe al verme y quiere de una enderezarse, la ayudo se levanta y se queda apoyada en las barras de la cuna mientras yo le saco la ropa para darle un baño, parece que lo de la otra vez solo era por ese día y la verdad no me arrepiento de haberle cumplido un poco el capricho.

Mientras le bañaba le hablaba, quiero ella siempre me reconozca y que sepa estoy presente en su vida, le digo que sea buena para mami y no mojarme, hablamos Callie y yo y queremos ver si la niña más adelante se adapta a llamar Mama a Callie y Mami a mí, así que tratamos de hacerle ver un poquito la diferencia, aunque ella dice Mama y sabemos es Callie y aunque se le haga largo siempre dice Mama Zo, esta niña pone una sonrisa en mi rostro siempre. Terminamos su baño y le busque ropa cómoda porque iremos hacer compras hoy juntas, Lleva un playera blanca con dibujos en ella pero lo que más resalta son unos labios en medio, un short blanco medio rasgado nada grande, zapatos Nike blancos con algo de moradito y sus hermosas colitas que se ve tierna, al salir de la habitación Callie viene saliendo de la nuestra con su mochila, al parecer pensamos igual hoy, ella también lleva un vestido gris de rayas y vans negras dándole un toque casual a su atuendo y una coleta alta y poco maquillaje.

Desayunamos tranquilas y luego nos dirigimos a la escuela para dejar a Callie y mi madre venía con nosotras, antes de que Callie se bajara mi madre se despidió de ella.

* * *

Barbara: Portarse bien la escuela señorita, te echare de menos y confió en ti para cuidar mi cocina, no dejes Arizona se acerque al fuego.

Arizona: Oye Arizona está presente.

Callie: No te preocupes yo me hago cargo de esa parte, cuídate mucho y abrazos a Daniel, dile que lo extraño y espero este en casa pronto.

Barbara: Se lo diré cariño, cuídate y hablamos luego.

* * *

Callie se bajó y mi madre abrió la parte de atrás y se inclinó para un abrazo con ella, la verdad mi corazón solo se llena de amor cuando miro muestras de afecto en mi familia y veo tanto amor. Me despedí de Callie y luego arrancamos para el aeropuerto, me despedid de mi madre y me fui hasta que escuche su vuelo había despegado, ahora me esperan un largo día y lo peor es que debo saber hacer bien las cosas para que Callie no sospeche de mi sorpresa para ella, pase por una gasolinera y directo al centro comercial.

Compre velas, unos jugos que dan una pequeña similitud a que fuera vino, flores para centro de mesa y rosas rojas para arreglar un poco la habitación, hacer esto no es fácil con un hijo, la ventaja es que la parte de abajo del coche de bebes aguanta para colocar algunas cosas, cuando entre a una tienda de ropa interior, me apene un poco cuando las personas me miraban entrar con el coche, pero no me importo y seguí directo a buscar algo sexy pero no vulgar para mi edad, agarre algunas cosas y dudaba en probármelas, debido que dejaba a mi hija sola en el coche frente al probador o la metía conmigo, decidí irme al ojo y recordando mis tallas y esperando todo me quedara muy bien, cuando estaba pagando una mujer quizás de unos 40 años se acercó hablarme.

* * *

Señora: Hermosa nena, es tuya?

Arizona: Si señora, es mía.

Señora: Es muy linda, parece los genes del padre fueron más fuertes.

Arizona: Para serle honesta, los genes del padre son muy pocos, comparado a los de su otra madre, ella es más exacta a mi novia en especial sus ojos, si me permite debo seguir comprando cosas.

* * *

Mire la mandíbula de esa mujer desgajarse y la cara de shock de la cajera cuando pague, no me importaba en absoluto y salí de la tienda con mi hija, sé que estas cosas van a seguir pasando y que será siempre el recordatorio que ella no es bilógicamente mía, pero no me importa es mía y ya está, trato de seguir adelante y me senté un rato en una banca y compre un helado para Carol, procure no se ensuciara su ropa sino al ir por Callie sabría luego del aeropuerto fuimos algún lado, ella estaba quieta y observaba el movimiento, ella siempre se aferraba un poco a mi cuando estábamos en lugares muy públicos ya que no está acostumbrada a ver tanta gente a su alrededor. Luego entramos en una tienda de niños donde le compre algo de ropa para la cena de esta noche, luego entre a otra para escoger algo para Callie y para mí, cuando considere todo lo que medio necesitaba estaba listo decidí ir a casa rápido y sacar todo, pensé donde podría dejar todo y fácil en la habitación de mis padres es la fecha Callie ni la conoce y no creo le dé por conocerla mientras no hay nadie.

Cuando llegue a la escuela decidí bajarme porque no, me senté en la banca de la entrada con Carol en brazos, todos no podía evitar mirarme, pero no me importaba me concentre en ella y esperar a Callie, el primero en salir fue Mark a quien la verdad esperaba ver hoy.

* * *

Mark: Hey Blondie! Pásame a mi sobrina, hola preciosa soy el tío Mark.

Arizona: Le agradas te sonríe y esta cómoda contigo, sabes a quien más puedes agradarle hoy?

Mark: Porque siento necesitas algo de mí?

Arizona: Quiero hacer una cena para Callie esta noche, pero no puedo arreglar nada y que sea sorpresa si la tengo todo el día en la casa, Carol y yo ya compramos todo y espero esta pequeña princesa quiera dormir un poco mientras yo arreglo todo, bueno no mejor la pongo a jugar sino luego no duerme, el punto es que necesito distraigas a Calliope, no se dile necesitas ir a comprarle algo a Teddy y necesitas la opinión de una chica, eso si llévatela a las 4:30 pm por ejemplo, regrésamela a las 6 si quieres, así yo creo tener listo todo.

Mark: No es tu madre fuera de la cuidad este fin de semana? Vale tu rubor me dice todo, vaya Blondie eres inteligente y sabes aprovechar el tiempo.

Arizona: Bueno ya basta, puedes?

Mark: Claro, yo te ayudo con ello solo haz que valga la pena y sea una noche de pura…

Arizona: Vale esta platica no va ir más lejos, eso es todo gracias por tu ayuda, además tienes a mi hija en brazos no hables esas cosas delante de ella.

Mark: Hipócrita no me dejas hablar delante de ella, pero vaya serenata le darán esta noche a la pobre que duerme al lado.

Arizona: No puedo creer yo sola me ponga en este dilema contigo, donde esta Calliope?

Mark: Allá viene tu chica con la mía, no te preocupes yo me la llevo solo puedes meterle platica a teddy un poco y yo hablo con ella?

Arizona: Vale quédate aquí con Carol, voy a saludar a Teddy y te envió a Callie.

* * *

Salude a Teddy y le dije a Callie Mark quería hablar con ella y yo con Teddy preguntarle algo, ella me puso ojos de confusión y le dije que hace rato no miraba a mi amiga que solo quería tener chismes de ella y Mark, sonrió y se fue a encontrar a Mark.

* * *

Callie: Arizona dijo que querías hablar conmigo, aunque realmente pienso solo quiere echar chisme con Teddy un poco.

Mark: La verdad no, yo le pedí me dejara a solas contigo un momento, igual por chismosa, quiero regalarle algo a Teddy pero aún no sé qué es y quien mejor que tú para ayudarme a escoger algo.

Callie: Vale avísame cuando vas y voy contigo.

Mark: Estaba pensando en ir hoy, para dárselo mañana que quizás salimos a cenar.

Callie: Hoy no puedo saber Barbara se fue hoy, ya Arizona paso mucho tiempo con Carol sola.

Mark: Por favor será rápido, le hice el comentario que te necesitaba para salir hoy y dijo vale, claro no le di detalles no quiero le diga nada a Teddy.

Callie: No se Mark.

Mark: Es a las 4:30, paso por ti vamos rápido por eso a las 5 y algo estas en casa súper rápido.

Callie: Vale tu ganas, pero súper rápido, quiero llegar temprano y hacerle la cena a mi chica y ver una película con ella.

Mark: Si claro estarán solas y verán solo película, como no ya me o creí, ya estuvieron juntas no?

Callie: No tengo porque decirte nada, no es de tu incumbencia, pero para matar tu curiosidad si, Arizona y yo ya estuvimos juntas y fue bueno.

Mark: Desde entonces nada de nada?

Callie: No es algo indispensable sabes.

Mark: Si tú lo dices, pero dormir con esa chica que esta buena con respeto, no creo sea fácil solo dormir sin medio tocar.

Callie: Pues si toco y me tocan, pero sabemos controlarnos, pero basta no estoy hablando más de esto contigo.

Mark: Lo bueno es que tu hija se distrajo con esto que le di, no creo sepa que estamos hablando de ya sabes que, te recojo a las 4: 30 mantén tus manos fuera de tu chica hasta entonces, tienes todo el fin de semana.

* * *

Considero les di mucho tiempo para hablar, avanzo con Teddy hacia ellos, ella saluda y besuquea a mi hija, luego Callie y yo nos dirigimos a casa, Callie hizo el almuerzo algo sencillo, yo alimente a Carol y charlamos un poco de lo que había sido la escuela y le conté de cuando fui a dejar a mama y la nena se portó bien, claro omití nuestra salida y lo que me paso.

El tiempo paso rápido jugando con Carol, en nuestra habitación Callie saco toda nuestra ropa sucia y la fue a dejar abajo para lavarse, yo también cambie sabanas y todo lo puse en blanco lo bueno es que no pensara mal de mi decisión debido que se supone estamos limpiando, Carol juega con sus cositas es entretenido a esta edad se divierta solo con eso aunque cuando estamos en la habitación o en salón de abajo le ponemos la Tv y ella se distrae con lo que mira aunque no entienda, Callie me cuenta acompañara a Mark hacer unas compras y promete no dilatar, yo le digo se tome su tiempo que no vaya con prisa ni presionando a Mark, él le envió un texto a ella que saliera que la estaba esperando cuando ella me lo dice me da un beso y sale de la habitación, en eso me llega otro texto a mí que decía hiciera todo bien y que me avisaba cuando estuvieran saliendo del centro comercial.

Desde la ventana los miro irse y es el momento perfecto para la segunda parte, levanto a Carol y salgo apurada con ella de casa, cerca mire ahí un restaurante italiano y pensé porque no cenar pasta y ese jugo de uva, no es la cena más lujosa pero tomando en cuenta no se cocinar no tengo mucha opción, espere un tiempo y luego todo estaba listo pague y me fui a casa.

Llegando coloque todo en un sartén, el jugo a helar, puse a Carol en su andarivel, creo fue pésima idea se abalanzaba de un lado a otro y me dio miedo se fuera a ir de frente y golpearse, no espero pasar mi noche en el hospital, así que la saque y la puse en el suelo gateaba y sabía que cuando la recogiera iba a necesitar un baño y su ropa blanca sufriría todo lo que ella se arrastró en el suelo.

Busque un mantel bonito y lo puse en la mesa, la mejor vajilla que mi madre tenía, saque copas pese que no tendremos alcohol es un poco elegante, puse las bases para velas y las flores en el centro, considero lo que es la mesa esta lista, en la cocina deje todo listo solo para cuando Callie llegue calentar y servir sin problema, busque un platito bonito que sabía andaba por ahí para niños, era mío y se es perfecto para que Carol cene en el con nosotras en su silla, esa silla la coloque en medio de las 2 sillas para adultos, bueno mi trabajo aquí está terminado. Subo a mi habitación cambio las fundas de las almohadas a unas rojas así es el contraste de toda la cama blanca, en las mesas de noche pongo unas velas y en nuestro escritorio y en unas cositas que tengo de decorativo en la pared permite poner velas, las pruebo encendiendo todas y apago la luz, se ve perfecto algo romántico pero luego recuerdo que no estoy sola cuando escucho sollozo, enciendo la luz y veo la cara asustada de Carol que gatea rápido hacia mí y me dice biba, la cargue y le daba besitos diciendo que lo sentía me sentía tonta haber hecho eso y asustarla, veo el tiempo y ya es cada vez menos.

Me voy rápido a la habitación de Carol y le doy un baño rápido y colocarle su ropita nueva, es una camisita blanca con algunas cosas escrita, comienzo a pensar debemos variar más los colores ella tiene muchas camisas blancas ya, la faldita me gustó mucho para ella blanca con negro, zapatitos plateados, le peine su cabello y lo deje suelto con su pequeño fleco al frente y un tocado en él.

El gran dilema ahora como hago para arreglarme yo y donde la dejo para que no se ensucie, el tiempo me come y me estoy poniendo nerviosa, decidí tenerle en mi cadera apoyada solté los pétalos de rosa en la cama un poco en el suelo y deje a un lado el resto para luego, agarre todas mis cosas y las de Callie y las lleve a la habitación de Carol para que Callie se cambie en esa habitación, pongo a la niña en la cuna con su mono y una que otra cosa, dejo la puerta del baño abierta y me bañe lo más rápido que pude no tiene idea de la prisa que tengo por estar lista, salí y me coloque mi nueva ropa interior negra espero le guste a Callie, un pequeño vestido gris que es abierto a los lados, sandalias altas negras, maquillaje de noche pero no en exceso, deje mi cabello suelto y con volumen en unas hondas sueltas, cuando estoy dando retoque en mi maquillaje, me llega un aviso de Mark que están cerca de casa que esté lista.

Agarro a Carol y me voy rápido a la planta baja, escucho la puerta de un carro cerrarse y se mi chica esta en casa, mientras ella está abriendo la puerta me voy con mi hija en brazos hacia las escalera y lo primero que Callie vea al entrar es a nosotras 2 y así fue, cuando entro veo esa sonrisa grande pero una mirada confusa.

* * *

Callie: Teníamos planes para salir y me olvide? Porque se ven preciosas las 2.

Arizona: La verdad nosotras 2 tenemos planes para ti que tu no sabías, sube a la habitación de Carol todo está sobre la cama de esa habitación, si me amas no vayas a nuestra habitación tengo todo listo para ti en la habitación de ella.

Callie: Vale me portare bien, dios! Se ven tan preciosas las 2, me dirás donde iremos? Porque ese vestido tuyo me pone nerviosa para llevarte por ahí.

Arizona: No te preocupes, tenemos cena en casa como una familia las 3, ve arreglare todo no dilates.

* * *

Ella me ve y su sonrisa es aún más amplia me da un beso y otro en la mejilla de Carol y sube a cambiarse, yo me pongo la niña en su silla y pongo a calentar todo, la ensalada la hago súper rápido, tomate, pepinos, lechuga en fin lo que lleva una y la alisto rápido, llevo todo listo en un paire lindo de mi madre para la mesa, nuestros platos listos las copas todo perfecto creo yo a espera de Callie, enciendo las velas cuando escucho ella viene bajando, se ve hermosa en su vestido nuevo negro sin mangas y unos pequeños detalles en el blanco, sus zapatos negros altos, se hizo una coleta que se le ve linda así toda en ondas y su maquillaje perfecto, se acerca y me besa y luce asombrada de todo esto, la miro de pie a cabeza y un pequeño rubor me imagino se formó en mi rostro, recuerdo la ropa de interior también negra que le compre y deseo verle, dios! Arizona concéntrate en la cena.

* * *

Callie: Todo esto es perfecto amor, gracias.

Arizona: No me des las gracias, mereces esto y más, siéntate yo serviré todo.

Callie: Has cocinado?

Arizona: Quisiera decirte si, pero sabes que no es así, cerca de aquí encontré un restaurante italiano, pedí pasta.

Callie: El gesto es lo que cuenta, se ve y huele rico.

Arizona: Que me prepare la ensalada yo, no te rías nunca se darle el toqué de ácido y esas cosas, pero el gesto es el que cuenta no?

Callie: Claro que sí, buen provecho, por cierto y las copas que tiene?

Arizona: Jugo de uva, no podemos tomar vino y además que igual no me lo venderían, fue una buena mañana la verdad de madre e hija.

Callie: Es hermosa fue tu cómplice? Gracias a las 2 entonces por esta cena.

Arizona: Se mira hermosa toda grandota vestida así, me encanta su cabello está creciendo.

Callie: Si ambas se ven preciosas, aunque esto de que coma sola no es buena idea, la salsa pringo su camisa.

Arizona: Parece la pasta le gusta, aunque la tiene regada en la boca, espera voy rápido por la cámara, esto es importante.

* * *

Traje las 2 Callie con la digital saco unas cuantas y yo con la polaroid saque 2, se le ve tierna ella tratando de comer sus espaguetis y salsa en su camisa pese que tenía el babero encima para no ensuciarse pero es una nena es normal, veo Callie toma foto de la mesa, es nuestra primera cena como una familia es un buen recuerdo, olvidamos estábamos comiendo cuando nos sacaos alguna fotos en familia, nos pusimos junto a la nena y juntas, colocamos las cámaras a un lado y seguimos nuestra cena tranquila, me conto a lo que fue hacer con Mark y tuve que admitir fue mi idea la salida, que en parte Teddy debería estar agradecida le conseguí un regalo, la cena termino y dejamos todo en la cocina ya mañana arreglo todo este desorden, ella sube y dice limpiara a Carol que quedo echa un desastre con la pasta, sobre todo con la salsa, le digo que cuando la nena se duerma me alcance en la habitación, le doy un beso a mi hija y las dejo a las 2 dentro de la habitación de Carol, me voy a la mía de una me saco las sandalias así puedo volver al pasillo corriendo sin que me escuche, suelto el resto de pétalos en el camino de una habitación a la otra, dejo la pequeña cesta en la habitación donde no estorbe y no se mire, estoy indecisa en sacarme el vestido y decir sorpresa encima de la cama o si me lo quedo y conforme todo salga como factor sorpresa mi ropa interior nueva, me pongo a encender todas las velas y miro la hora son las 8:30 no están tarde pero se Carol está cansada y no creo despierte una vez que duerma, ya que la mantuve activa todo el día sin que descasara un poco, pobre mi niña hermosa, escucho la puerta de la habitación de Carol cerrarse y me entro el nervio y en fin no llegue a resolver mi dilema, pero se estoy lista para una noche larga con mi chica.

* * *

Nota: Aquí tienen nueva actualización, no me queda mas que decirles que ya sabes lo que viene en el próximo, espero este bien este y el próximo mejor, gracias por leer y nuevamente por cada uno de sus comentarios por este medio y vis instagram.

Ps: "Carolsanttosjcap" Me da gusto ya no me odiaras y componer lo que había dañado el capitulo anterior, gracias por leer y tenerme en tu lista de historias, "kemhcer" Gracias por tu agradable comentario, si creo debemos darle un poquito de drama en su momento pero igual las queremos juntas y felices, "anonymous502" siento mucho defraudarte un poco con eso de la pelea, pero no vas a creerme que en mi vida me he ido a puños con alguien solo lo que medio veo en la Tv si me falto descripción y experiencia creo jajajaj gracias igual por leer y por el buen comentario también, " Guest " Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, " calzonafan " si el drama le da siempre un toque mas cuando no lo esperan ajjaja gracias por tu comentario, " J" Gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo y aportando ideas.

Pss: El apoyo de varios de ustedes es sin duda de mucha buena vibra y energía para seguir, gracias de verdad por tomarse el tiempo de leer, siempre habrá un capitulo malo, regular, bueno o excelente, pero de eso se trata esto quizás fallamos en algo pero volvemos con algo mejor cada vez, se que no siempre les daré perfección pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo, gracias por aun seguir confiando esta historia vale la pena leer.

Psss: Cualquier error es mio, las imágenes en Instagram " Calzona_Stronger"


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 38

* * *

Pov. Callie

Hoy ha sido una noche que no esperaba, sé que es su forma de decir Te Amo pese que quien la cago más fui yo, seguiré hasta donde sé a planeado todo ella, pero este fin de semana pienso hacer mis planes también para estar con ambas y demostrarle que somos una familia. Disfrute ver a mi hija embarrarse de toda la cena es solo una indicación más de que ella está creciendo, le limpio toda y pongo en su pijama, me senté en la mecedora con ella y era cosa de solo minutos la verdad se ve cansada creo desde que despertó ella no ha tomado una siesta.

Al salir de la habitación me sorprendió ver el suelo lleno de pétalos rojos con camino a nuestra habitación, creo Arizona si se tomó mucho tiempo hoy para hacer esto, cuando entro a la habitación ella está sentada en el borde de la cama solo con ese pequeño vestido gris, le sonrió y me saco los zapatos, avanzo hacia ella y puedo decirles algo esta chica será mi muerte por toda mi vida, siempre sabe qué hacer para hacerme sentir amada por ella.

* * *

Arizona: Luces asombrada.

Callie: Pensé que nada de cosas divertidas en casa.

Arizona: Bueno estamos solas, además prácticamente mi madre me insinuó algo así pasaría, así que ya que ella se hizo a la idea porque no ponerle en práctica.

Callie: Ya que lo pintas de esa forma no me parece ya tan mal, gracias por todo lo que hiciste hoy.

Arizona: No vuelvas a dudar Calliope, Te Amo y Amo a Carol, nada que recién llegue me hará cambiar de parecer, pero bueno porque no tomamos nuestra noche y olvidamos a todos, eso si no seas ruidosa nuestra hija puede despertar.

* * *

Nos dejamos las palabras a un lado lo único que quería era besarla, extraño esos besos llenos de amor últimamente hemos estado un poco tensas por lo que paso, pero en este momento solo puedo pensar en ella y yo, nada más y nadie más en este momento de amor para nosotras.

Sus besos son tan suaves y dulces como lo es ella, siempre todo con ella se siente tierno, sus manos estas en mi rostro y yo la jalo hacia mi aún más, quiero sentirla más cerca y fundirla en mis brazos, nuestros besos se vuelven más necesitados, ella pide acceso para su lengua y yo con gusto lo apruebo, siento cosquillas recorrer mi cuerpo y creo es la excitación que me provoca tenerle en este momento y más que desde nuestra primera vez no hemos estamos juntas, empiezo acariciando sus brazos, regando caricias suaves, besando su cuello, su mentón, sus mejillas, ella sonríe hacia mis caricias puedo sentir el rubor de Arizona con cada beso que doy en su cuerpo tan bien por su piel eriza sé que mis besos tiene efectos buenos para ella, nos separamos un momento y conectamos nuestra mirada sus ojos son un azul más intenso mucho más oscuro, llevo mis manos a uno de los lados abiertos del vestido sin aparta la vista de sus ojos, ella se muerde el labio y yo lentamente comienzo a levantar el vestido hasta que sale de su cabeza, mi boca se abre inmediatamente veo su ropa interior.

* * *

_"Te gusta lo que ves?"_ me dice con una sonrisa pícara.

_"Que si me gusta? Me encanta, yo no te conocía esta prenda"_ digo con una sonrisa.

_"La compre hoy para ti, no puedo esperar a ver cómo te quedo lo que encontré para ti"_ dice ella y no puedo dejar de verla esta tan radiante esta noche.

_"Miremos que tal me quedo"_ le digo segura de que su elección fue correcta, desde que vi las prendas nuevas sabia ella había escogido eso porque yo no recordaba esa ropa interior, me quedo muy bien y no sé si fue solo mental la idea de mi talla o miro en las que tengo.

* * *

Ella lleva sus manos a mi espalda y baja la cremallera, para luego lentamente bajar sus manos rozando todo mi cuerpo para llegar al final y jalar el vestido poco a poco va saliendo de mí y cuando pasa por mi cabeza, la miro y ella deja ir su vista directo a mi pecho, me sonrojo un poco de sentir su mirada intensa sobre mi cuerpo. No la pienso más y la tiro a la cama y me coloco encima de ella.

* * *

_"Te parece escogiste bien?"_ le digo con una gran sonrisa y le veo morderse el labio de nuevo.

_"Calliope estas muy caliente vestida solo con eso, no quiero hablar más así que por favor, no más hablar te necesito"_ lo dice casi en susurro lo último.

* * *

Nos besamos con desespero pero la verdad luego recordé estamos solas, no tenemos necesidad de ir rápido, agarre sus manos y las coloque arriba de su cabeza con fuerza, comencé a besarle el rostro, bajar por su barbilla y llegar al cuello, me voy cerca de su oído y muerdo leve su lóbulo y suelta un gemido sé que es uno de sus puntos débil, su respiración es diferente un poco más rápida, comienzo a bajar un poco sobre su cuerpo dejando el rastro con mis besos, pero al llegar a su pecho el sostén me estorba, llevo mis manos a su espalda besando mientras sus hombros y clavícula mientras lo suelto, una vez fuera lo lanzo y regreso hacia donde había estado llegando, su cuerpo es como la porcelana, suave, blanca y su pecho es perfecto acorde al tamaño de su cuerpo ella tiene un cuerpo perfecto, cuando comienzo a colocar besos en su pecho izquierdo ella suelta más gemidos sus manos se quedaron encima de su cabeza.

Trazo lentamente mi lengua por sus pezones y ella comienza a retorcerse debajo de mí, cuando chupo su pecho ella suelta un _"Joder Callie"_ sé que debo seguir así porque la pondré más excitada y estando ella así me excita más a mí, sé que lo estoy porque ya siento humedad entre mis piernas, me siento mirándola y sus ojos se clavan en mi pecho nuevamente así que para deleite de ella me suelto el sostén ella tiene su mirada en shock como que nunca me ha visto.

Ella apoya sus manos en mis hombros atrayéndome hacia abajo, su rostro queda perfecto frente a mi pecho y en eso pude sentir sus labios en ellos, ella acomodo su boca y su mano en el seno libre y yo me sentía a derretir de mucha pasión y lo caliente que era tenerla en esa posición, luego paso su boca al otro seno y de la misma manera simulaba con su otra mano el movimiento en el seno libre. Me aleje de ella un poco porque sentía su cuerpo buscaba roce con el mío, así que me baje de ella y me puse una pierna en medio de las de ella y la otra a un lado de su pierna, comenzamos balanceando nuestros cuerpo mientras nos besábamos, nuestros pechos se rozaban entre si y era algo que se sentía sexy, podía sentir mojados nuestros torsos del sudor que corría por el esfuerzo físico que estábamos teniendo.

Ella soltó un gemido y clavo sus uñas en mi espalda y eso me hizo gemir también, yo estaba frotando mi entre pierna en su muslo, pero ella necesitaba la misma fricción que yo, así que estoy decidida a darle prioridad a ella en este momento ya llegara el mío.

_"Calliope"_ susurra _"Te necesito nena"_ beso Arizona ferozmente y me aleje dándole un pequeño mordisco en los labios, ella gruño un poco quizás fui muy dura ese momento con ella, baje lentamente por el cuerpo de Arizona besando su abdomen, en sus muslos le daba pequeños mordiscos y ella no dejaba de gemir y retorcerse y tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, su entre pierna es otro punto débil de ella y la hace moverse mucho, puedo percibir su olor y eso me atrae más a ella, se lo que necesita y estoy dispuesta a dárselo.

Retiro poco a poco sus bragas, puedo ver alguien tomo cuidado de sí misma y me es raro ver bien depilada Arizona, que suerte yo hice lo mismo o será que realmente pensé este fin de semana pasaría algo? Concéntrate en lo que estas Callie. Voy colocando suaves besos cerca de su centro pero ella se levanta un poco de pelvis y me acerca sus partes más y se ella necesita más de mí, suave llevo mi lengua hasta su centro, puedo recoger toda la humedad que se ha acumulado, ella no deja de gemir y moverse, sigo lamiendo un poco hasta llevar mi mano y penetrarle sin más 2 dedo y la escucho un leve grito, sé que entre sin previo aviso, espero un segundo y comienzo a moverme lento en ella sin apartar mi lengua de su clítoris, aumentó el empuje en un ritmo más rápido y la escucho hablarme _"Dios! Callie no vayas a parar"_ realmente no tengo intención de hacerlo, mediante el momento se vuelve más rápido y su cuerpo se retuerce más, puedo sentir mis dedos presionados en su interior y ella arquea la espalda está llegando a su pico y yo solo espero a que ella venga para poder subir y besarla, comienza su cuerpo a temblar más y más y ella está teniendo un orgasmo y la siento venir, lo raro es que no la escucho, lentamente me retiro de ella cuando su cuerpo se detiene, subo lentamente en busca de sus labios hasta que veo algo que me sorprende.

* * *

Callie: Arizona cariño, estas sangrando.

Arizona: Fue tan fuerte que no pude ni soltar un gemido o un grito, solo me mordí fuerte el labio, creo es la parte del golpe, es que fue tan bueno.

Callie: voy al baño por una toallita, así de bueno fue? Dios! No puedo creer te sangre el labio.

* * *

No podía creer la sangre en el labio de Arizona, esto había sido tan intenso que la pobre se mordió duro, pero solo me hacía sentir segura un poco de que todo entre nosotras es real que la conexión física es buena, no importa la falta de experiencia porque cada vez será mejor y nos entenderemos mejor la una a la otra en ese campo.

Regrese y con una toallita húmeda limpie su labio, ella me sonrió un poco tímida y algo sonrojada, se ve tan tierna, la quiero tal cual es y me siento afortunada de tenerla conmigo.

* * *

Arizona: En que tanto piensas?

Callie: Lo afortunada que soy de tenerte.

Arizona: Yo igual lo soy, encontré a la chica indicada para mí y me dio el regalo más lindo del mundo, mi hija, las quiero a las 2 Calliope.

Callie: Eres muy tierna, gracias nosotras te amamos demasiado.

Arizona: Creo te debo algo, así que Calliope deja de hablar ya mi labio está bien para hacer algunas cosas.

Callie: Así que quieres retomar donde lo dejaste?

Arizona: Más exacto, quiero ir abajo en ti.

Callie: Ari nena sino estas lista no, lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora está bien.

Arizona: Pero quiero así que calla y bésame.

* * *

Nos besamos y ella se puso ahorcajas sobre mí, me besaba el rostro y sus manos en mi espalda recorriendo todo con sus uñas que me hacían dar escalofríos en la columna, pero me hacía sentir bien, poco a poco fue besando mis labios dándome un suave mordisco para bajar a mi mentón y llegar al cuello, solo espero no deje marcas, yo ya no estoy tan sentada poco a poco me voy acostando y ella moviendo su cuerpo fuera del mío, hace pequeños movimientos de su centro sobre mi muslo y eso solo me excita más sentirla mojada, extiende sus manos en mi pecho y lo aprieta suavemente, ella se lamio los labios y me observa y ve disfruto su tacto y verme gemir le confirma estoy disfrutando del momento.

Ella pasaba su pulgar alrededor de mi pezón y su lengua en el otro imitando el movimiento, su lengua fue remplazado por su boca que succionaba mi pecho en él, era rico vaya que lo era yo solo sentía que se acumulaba más y más algo entre mis piernas, se apartó un poco me beso los labios apasionadamente para comenzar a descender por mi cuerpo besando todo su camino hasta llegar a estar sentada entre mis piernas, saco mis bragas y me volteo a ver teniéndolas en las manos.

* * *

_"Has arruinado lo que te compre, las empapaste todas"_ ella lo dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_"Tú eres la culpable, me haces perder el control y esos son los efectos"_ le digo sabiendo que ella solo bromeaba antes.

_"Abre más las piernas para mi Calliope"_ lo dice muy exigente y con voz de mando.

* * *

Yo sedo lógicamente y abrí más mis piernas, ella poco a poco coloca besos en mis piernas, se toma su tiempo entre mis muslos y da mordiscos, algo fuerte algunos es como si quisiera arrancarme la piel, cuando ella está más cerca levanta la vista y me da esa sonrisa enorme con esos hermosos hoyuelos en su rostro, está segura de lo que hará y eso me hace relajar más el cuerpo, ella se acerca y rosa con su nariz primero cosa que me asombro un poco.

* * *

_"Hueles muy bien Callie"_ susurra con cierta dificultad.

_"Cariño, necesito que me toques ahora" l_e digo un poco necesitada, pero todo ese juego que tenía con mi cuerpo me hace pedir más.

* * *

Ella comenzó a mover su lengua por mis pliegues era tan sexy ese momento tan caliente, sobre todo saber que era mi chica la que me hace sentirme así de bien, cuando llega a mi centro siento su lengua entrar un poco y moverse, fue muy bueno a decir verdad, demasiado bueno, ella coloca cerca un dedo y lo mueve lentamente hasta estar segura de empujarlo dentro, arqueo un poco la espalda y ella me susurra "Solo relájate nena" ella soplo un poco sobre mi clítoris y metía lentamente su dedo, cuando marco su ritmo decidió meter otro, me sentía llena, comencé a moverme más porque sentía ese cosquilleo en mi vientre, sabía que está por venirme y quería sentirlo ya, en menos de nada sentí esa contracción y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, Arizona no paro su movimiento lo hacía aún más rápido y eso me acelero más a mí, empujaba más adentro y yo solté un gran gemido sentía mi cuerpo está agotado y me deje caer en, ese orgasmo me dejo un buen sabor y disfrute como nunca, Arizona se labio os labios y subió lentamente hasta mi boca, pude sentir un poco de mi misma en su boca y es raro, definitivamente ella sabe mejor.

* * *

Arizona: Te amo.

Callie: También Te Amo nena, fuiste increíble, siento que no me moveré.

Arizona: Puedo decir, me siento un poco igual que tú, deberíamos descansar un poco, nuestro pequeño terremoto desertara temprano.

Callie: Si cariño, necesito dormir y reponer fuerzas, me las quitaste todas.

Arizona: No me quiero mover, me dormiré sobre tu hermoso pecho, se siente cómodo aquí.

Callie: Arizona deja mi pecho tranquilo, buenas noches te amo.

Arizona: Te amo Calliope, buenas noches.

* * *

Pov. Arizona

Toda mi noche salió como lo planeado, pase con mi Calliope y fue hermoso sentirla de nuevo así, conectarnos en todo sentido, mi reloj biológico me dice es hora de despertar no importa que la alarma aun no suene, comienzo a darles besos en el cuello la quiero despierta antes que la niña, ella me ve toda somnolienta, pero antes de que pueda ocurrírseme compartir un baño juntas, nuestra hija decide despertar y llorar, cosa que nunca hace, me levante rápido me coloque un sostén negro, las bragas y un chándal gris, en lo que buscaba una camisa cualquiera, ella lloraba aún más y Callie igual se apuraba a vestirse, así que ni modo a como estaba salí y corrí a la habitación, ella estaba de pie en la barandilla de su cuna y me asuste pensé se había golpeado o no sé.

* * *

Arizona: Cariño que pasa? Cálmate y dile a mama que pasa.

Carol: Mama! Momo…

Arizona: Donde está tu mono nena? Se cayó cierto, en tu cunita no está, te pondré en ella para agacharme y buscarlo no llores vale.

Callie: Que paso? Porque lloraba?

Arizona: Tenla un momento y arrúllala, se le cayó el mono de su cuna eso es todo, seguro estaba despierta desde hace rato y jugando con él, pero al caerse ella lloro, aquí está debajo de la cama.

Callie: Debajo de la cama? Carol tu tiraste el mono?

Carol: Momo, Momo, biba.

Arizona: Si cariño toma el mono, quizás jugaba a lazarlo y cayó fuera de su cuna, por cierto eso como que no es tuyo? De donde sacaste mi pijama?

Callie: Imagine era un pijama tuyo, estaba en una de las gavetas, pero a mi tan largo no me queda que se me ve todo por detrás.

Arizona: Así, gírate vamos a comprobar tu teoría.

Callie: Muy graciosa, por lo menos yo no tengo solo un sostén arriba, tienes mojado entre el pecho imagino son sus lágrimas?

Arizona: Es que no encontraba camisa y ella lloraba fuerte que salí así, dámela le daré su ducha, porque tu no haces el desayuno mientras yo le baño.

Callie: Dale un baño y yo me doy otro, así de esa forma yo estaré lista para ella y bajamos hacer el desayuno mientras tú te bañas.

* * *

Así fue, me tome mi tiempo con Carol jugamos a las burbujas con sus cositas de la tina, tiene un delfín, un pato y una ballenita, ella se reía a carcajadas, disfruto mi tiempo madre e hija, es hermoso como esta pequeña cosita puede hacerme sentir más viva cada día, ya quiero camine y pronto llegue al año, quiero enseñarle muchas más cosas, me hace ilusión forma parte de cada aprendizaje, luego de un tiempo que creo le he dado tiempo a Callie, decido sacarla y comenzar a secarle para vestirle.

Le pongo su crema y luego su pañalito, ya había dejado lo que se pondría listo, le pongo unos jeans y zapatos tenis blancos, le ayudo a sentarse y le pido el mono un segundo ella lo coloca a su lado y se deja meter la camisa blanca con mangas largas negras, tiene dibujado un infinito en el pecho que dice _"Love"_ es tierno, agarra inmediatamente a su mono en su regazo y la comienzo a peinar con sus lindas colitas, cada vez me convenzo más que será cabello claro, ciertos rasgos son muy de Callie, solo que en versión más blanca y cabello más claro, pero es muy parecida a Callie, sus ojos, su boca y quizás la nariz.

Cuando estoy por salir de la habitación Callie entra ya lista, una camisa mangas largas cómoda blanca rayas negras, pantalones cortos blancos y sus vans negras, se dejó el cabello suelto y sin maquillaje, me da un beso en los labio y sale con la niña, eso me da tiempo para irme a bañar y vestir.

Me bañe algo rápido no quiero Callie este sola mucho tiempo con la nena en la cocina, busque algo cómodo y me puse un vestido gris muy casual y cómodo, solo me puse bragas con el no necesito de usar sostén aparte no es que tenga mucho y es problema ande sin uno, me puse unas pulseras que Callie me había regalado, unos anillos en la mano y unos aretes, para que ellos luzcas me deje el cabello en una cola alta, me puse zapatillas blancas con la punta negra. Agarro mis lentes nuevos, no encontraba el momento exacto para usarlas Callie me las compro dijo eran las indicadas para mí, son en forma de corazón y agarro las de Callie son redondas, un bolso negro algo grande y mi billetera y el estuche de los lentes, pase por la habitación de Carol guarde una camisa extra, cositas por si se ensucia, no hemos hecho planes pero se me antoja sacarla así que estoy más que lista.

* * *

Arizona: Hola hermosa, estoy lista.

Callie: Ponle el babero por favor, no quiero se ensucie, saldremos con ella quizás al parque o buscar algún lugar cerca que sea bonito y entretenido para ella, hice el desayuno, pero estoy preparando sándwich y llevaremos jugos y agua, para un pequeño picnic, te parece bien?

Arizona: Me parece estupenda idea Calliope, la verdad esperaba que pudiéramos salir en mi bolso guarde todo, abre la boca para mama cariño.

Carol: Mama eso, eso…

Arizona: El jugo cielo?

Carol: Siiiiiii

Callie: Cariño no grites.

Arizona: Déjala Callie, ella trata de comunicarse y ya se le entiende mejor lo que quiere, tenemos que seguir hablándole y diciéndole como se llaman las cosas, así ellas las repite, es muy inteligente para su corta edad, hablara en menos de nada y caminara igual, cuando tenga un año estará corriendo y le entenderemos mejor lo que dice.

Callie: Tienes razón lo siento, solo que es raro esta como muy loca esta mañana, no ha dejado de medio brincar en su silla.

Arizona: Ha de ser cosa normal de su edad.

Callie: Por cierto te vez linda vestida así, con todo esos accesorios es raro uses tanto, son las pulseras que te di hace tiempo?

Arizona: Son exactamente esas, que mejor momento para ponérmelas, los anillos hace tiempo no me los pongo y me cambie los aretes.

Callie: No te dolió abrirte los otros luego?

Arizona: Un poco, pero solo en el momento, me los hice el año pasado para mi Cumpleaños Tim me llevo.

Callie: Quizás luego me anime y me haga uno más yo, por cierto cuando terminemos de comer, iré a buscar su cochecito.

Arizona: Esta en tu camioneta, ayer lo use esta pequeña niña se fue de compras conmigo, por cierto fue muy útil poniendo todo debajo de él, pero estaba pensando algo.

Callie: Vaya ilumíname.

Arizona: Aun falta un poco para su primer cumpleaños, para su prematuro nacimiento ella es una niña muy viva, ya está tratando de caminar y ya se pone de pie en su cuna, porque así la encontré esta mañana, pensaba que podríamos no se dejar de usar su cochecito aunque sea útil, por algo más para su edad, quizás es muy rápido y deberíamos esperar su primer año, pero es que ayer mire unos bien bonitos y pensaba porque no comprarlos, aun me queda algo de dinero y puedo cómpraselo y ….

Callie: Arizona para, estas divagando y lo único que entiendo es que quieres comprarle algo pero no sé qué es, cariño se mas especifica.

Arizona: Quería fuera para su cumpleaños pero ya no me aguanto, porque no compramos un carrito de paseo para niñas, los mire ayer son lindos, coches de los 50', 80' y actuales son lindos para niños, aun me queda algo y podría comprarlo y para su cumpleaños no se ya otra cosa será.

Callie: Amor agradezco tu gesto, pero si lo quieres se comprara pero lo pagare yo, te has gastado todo lo que tus abuelos te enviaron este mes y lo que tenías recogido no me parece justo.

Arizona: No me parece justo que solo tu gastes, está bien que puedas, quizás no tengo una tarjeta con dinero ilimitado, pero quiero hacerlo déjame que lo pague yo, con lo que aún me queda puedo pagarlo pregunte su precio y está bien para mi pagarlo.

Callie: Arizona te entiendo, quieres darle un obsequio pero no está mal lo pague yo, solo quiero..

Arizona: No solo quieres hacerlo a tu modo y no quiero hacerlo así, quiero pagarlo yo, deja de discutir conmigo por favor déjame hacerlo, si no es hoy será otro día pero iré por él.

Callie: Iré a bajar el coche de mi camioneta, ya termine de comer yo, tomate tu tiempo.

* * *

Sé que Callie se molestó, pero estoy cansada que no me deje pagar por nada, no es solo su hija es nuestra y debe acostumbrarse que si yo puedo pagar algo lo hare con su autorización o no. Termine de desayunar mire el reloj y eran las 9:40 sé que el centro comercial ya abrió, limpio esos hermosos cachetitos y la saco de su silla, la llevo de mi cadera y el bolso en mi otro lado, Callie esta medio limpiando los asientos y colocando bien el asiento de bebe, mete una cesta y una pequeña heladera en la parte debajo del asiento de atrás, coloco a Carol en su silla y me voy al lado del pasajero, no hablamos durante todo el camino, ella para quitar un poco el silencio incomodo puso música, sonaba en ese momento una canción nueva de _Selena Goméz " Good For You"_ la letra solo me recordaba lo bien que quería lucir para ella anoche y el vestido y todo, sentí la música me decía mucho y me encanto, no les mentiré pienso comprarla luego en iTunes, al llegar al centro comercial me bajo y busco a Carol, Callie sin más solo me quita el bolso y me permite acomodarme mejor a la niña en la cadera, caminamos directo a la tienda de donde se están los coches y Callie solo me sigue en silencio, al llegar comenzamos a ver de un lado estaban para varones y del otro lado para mujercitas.

Quisiera saber qué opina o cual le gusta, pero temo una mala contestación de su parte, la nena solo sonríe y aprieta su mono, porque claro no iba a dejarlo, me acerco un poco a Callie en son de paz para ver que piensa.

* * *

Arizona: Ves alguno que te guste?

Callie: Todos son bonitos, tú escoge y listo.

Arizona: Por favor Callie estoy tratando de hacer esto juntas, sé que no estás de acuerdo en que pague pero solo sede un poco.

Callie: Tienes razón no me agrada estés pagando, pero tienes razón debo dejar que lo hagas en ocasiones, así que yo también lo estoy intentando solo decide tu, todos están bonitos, el convertible rojo o el rosado de Barbie, cualquier estará bien a ella le gustara.

Arizona: Sabes no te voy a rogar nada, me molesta estés en esta actitud Callie, no es justo, cuando tú quieres comprarme algo lo haces y ya está ni te fijas si es caro o no y lo vives haciendo todo el tiempo, siempre me regalas algo, pero ahora que quiero hacerlo con nuestra hija estas en esta postura, escogeré el que considere bien y podemos irnos a tu dichoso picnic.

* * *

Pov. Callie

Sé que estoy siendo irracional con Arizona, debo acostumbrarme a estos cambios ya no soy solo yo mirando por Carol, estamos juntas en esto también, la miro poner a la niña en el suelo y de la mano ella de esa forma ya da pasos, pero le da miedo si Arizona trata soltarla, ellas van mirando los carritos y veo se detiene en una mini versión de un Volkswagen lila, solo me hace recordar mi viejo T- Birt, ella la sube y Carol emocionada agarraba el volante, me doy cuenta Arizona tiene razón ella está creciendo y algo así para ella será bueno y darle paseos, trae cinturones y me parece es una buena compra. Creo es tiempo de bajar los muros y hablar un poco.

* * *

Callie: Con que este les gusta?

Arizona: Me recordó tu T- Birt, se te gustan estos estilos de coche y ese fue el primero que tuviste, así que porque no puede ella tener un coche antigua como su madre, además es lila no está mal siendo tu color favorito, a ti te gusta?

Callie: Piensas en todo tu cierto? Me encanta Arizona, gracias.

Arizona: No me las des, ver esa sonrisa en mi hija me hace sentir hice lo correcto.

Callie: Lo hiciste, es una buena compra, salgamos ya de aquí quiero verla en él.

Arizona: Espera mira esto, son el toque perfecto igual a los que me diste, bueno el estilo pero son para niñas y en rojos me encantan, joven esto va en la factura con ese coche lila de allá.

* * *

Sonrió al ver la sonrisa de mis chicas, Arizona cerca de la caja encontró unos lentes de corazón rojos para niñas igual a los de ella, no iba a decir no a ellos si se ven lindos, ella pago como lo dijo desde un inicio, se acomodó a la niña en la cadera y yo llevaba el bolso el chico amablemente llevo la gran caja hasta mi camioneta y alcanzo perfecto atrás ahora entiendo porque mi padre dice que tenemos que tener grandes vehículos cuando se tiene hijos.

Nos vamos a un parque que cerca está el lago y es muy visitado los fines de semana por familias con sus hijos, se encuentran muchos juegos para niños, aun Carol no puede subir en ellos por eso entiendo Arizona compro esto es muy útil y divertido para la niña, llegamos dejamos la camioneta y saco la gran caja para sacar el coche, al tenerlo ya listo saco el palo que es para así poder empujarlo, el carrito es eléctrico y cuando ella este un poco más grande y llegue al pedal solo es presionarlo y ella sola avanza me parece aún más que genial esta compra, es para niños de hasta 3 años bueno el tamaño de este carrito, había para más grandes.

Ya carrito listo mientras Arizona la montaba en el por qué ella pataleaba queriendo bajarse y subir, yo baje nuestra canasta y la heladera con jugos, sodas y agua para más tarde, la canasta la llene con sándwich, galletas, papas, Gerber para Carol y un poquito de fruta. Arizona se acomoda su bolso en un hombro por suerte es de los cruzados, elegante pero casual a la vez, Arizona sabe cómo usar cada cosa que compra o le regalan, se pone sus gafas y le pone a Carol las suyas hizo por donde quitárselas, Ari pese que iba de vestido medio se puso a nivel de ella y le dijo que se las quedara que se miraba linda y eran igual a las de ella, Carol la miro con cierta duda, Arizona lanzo sus hoyuelos en ella y trato de colocárselas y se las dejo, esos hoyuelos mágicos de ella que todo consiguen, yo llevaba el resto de cosas, la ventaja de este parque igual por ser familiar es que tiene mesas de picnic, coló que las cosas en una y Arizona mientras le dio una vuelta a Carol, yo regrese por una pelota de niña que andábamos ahí, quizás hoy es el día de practicar esa caminada.

El día se nos pasó volando, comimos tranquilamente, sin duda fue una buena idea salir hoy, pensamos en quedarnos unas 2 hrs más para luego ir a casa, era apenas la 1pm estaba temprano, ya es hora de jugar a la pelota.

* * *

Callie: Vale es hora de jugar con la pelota cariño, yo me sentare aquí con ella y tú de pones no tan distante de rodilla o no se solo no te agaches mucho.

Arizona: Tu andas de blanco te vas a ensuciar, y como porque no me puedo agachar?

Callie: Porque traes vestido, me di cuenta desde que te mire bajar de la habitación no traes sostén, por lo menos espero te pusieras bragas pero no voy a correr el riesgo la gente mire lo que es mío, así que solo no te agaches, tu pequeña niña trata de caminar hacia mami.

Arizona: Bien Carol ven a mami, ven chiquita hermosa, suéltala poco a poco Callie, no la hagas sentir desconfianza.

Callie: Ve donde mami Carol, ella tiene la pelota.

Arizona: Vamos nena ven aquí.

* * *

La puse en pie y la llevaba lentamente de los brazos, poco a poco le fui soltando, ella trato de dar el paso y se iba de lado, Arizona y yo decíamos arriba niña grande y cosas que la animara y no se asustara cada que se caía, por suerte estábamos cerca no había posibilidades de que se golpeara pero cualquier ruidito podría asustarla un poco. Así pasamos un buen rato, hasta que al último intento ella se quedó firme de pie sin yo agarrarla, Arizona la alentaba a caminar hacia ella, yo le decía estoy detrás de ti cariño ve a mami, ella agarro un poco de confianza, y comenzó a dar pequeños paso sabíamos no iría muy lejos así que Arizona se acercó más, dio unos 4 pasos quizás hasta llegar a los brazos de Ari, yo solo mire ese momento en que ella llego y Arizona la levanto y se la comía besos, se me formaron unas pequeñas lagrima y pude ver ella estaba igual de emocionada que yo, definitivamente de aquí en adelante esta niña ya no se va a detener, recogí todo y Ari puso a Carol en el carrito y nos fuimos directo a casa, pasamos por una heladería esto era para celebrarse, llevamos vainilla y chocolate y para ponerle caramelo, llegamos a casa bajamos todas y realmente me siento cansada.

Arizona le dio un baño rápido a Carol y pese que es realmente temprano son apenas las 3 ya la puso en pijama, debido que el plan es irnos a nuestra sala de videos y ver películas, hace un tiempo Barbara nos regaló pijamas iguales, a Carol en pantaloncito y a nosotras short de Mickey, la idea no me hizo feliz pero Arizona brinco de emoción, no es que me parece mala idea solo que no soy fans de Mickey, camisolas blancas y camisetita para Carol, pantuflas negras para mí y rojas para Ari.

Una vez la nena lista, yo también ya lo estaba me di una ducha rápida, Arizona aprovecho y se fue a dar una ella mientras yo arreglaba todo en la sala y Carol jugaba con su bendito mono en la casita que le dio Daniel, me pregunto cuando ira a dejar ese mono, me siento un poco insegura de dejar a Carol pero no creo le pase nada, rápido me voy por una mesita para apoyar ahí nuestras cosas de helado, deje el tv prendido para que eso llame su atención el aire puesto para que no le de calor, así que me fui rápido por eso y por palomitas papitas y cosas así, lo hacía ida y vuelta casi que corriendo pero no pasaba nada, en una de esas ella salió como loca gateando pensó estaba jugando con ella, Arizona bajo con su cabello aun algo mojado y la levanto, nos sentamos a ver la primera película que resulto ser_ "Buscando Nemo"_ al final de la película Carol se durmió, decidimos irla a poner en su cuna y nosotros hicimos camino a nuestra habitación a celebrar que nuestra hija inicia a caminar, vaya que creo no tengo que darles detalle de nuestra celebración cierto? La noche cayo pedimos comida china para cenar y volvimos a nuestra habitación hasta quedar físicamente exhaustas nos dormimos.

* * *

Nota: Bueno aquí esta la actualización, espero no caiga en lo vulgar ni ofensivo, siento mucho no actualizar diario, pero de salud no he andado bien, ayer intente pero la migraña me tenia fatal, hoy igual ando migraña pero a como pude termine y tiene su nuevo capitulo.

Ps: Cualquier error es mio y las imágenes en isntagram "Calzona_Stronger"

Pss: "Guest " tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia veremos en el futuro que podemos hacer, "Calzonafan" Ya me contaras que tal el fuego, gracias por comentar.


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 39

* * *

Pov. Callie

Han pasado algunas semanas luego de nuestro tiempo a solas, Barbara volvió y nos contó que tal había sido la entrega de medallas para varios como Daniel que han servido a nuestro país, la verdad me emociona un poco yo siempre he sido ajena a todo esto y me parece valiente lo que Daniel hace y en lo que está el hermano de Arizona, quien por cierto le escribió a su hermano hace poco, yo aún sigo en el aire con mi familia, mi padre sigue pagando la escuela nadie me ha reportado nada de falta de pago, así que se eso aún sigue cubierto mi dinero en la tarjeta siempre está vigente el siempre estará presente para lo que sea mi economía, pero ahora ni si quiera le miro una vez cada que podía visitarme, extraño un poco verle pero en casa de los Robbins no me hace falta nada realmente lo tengo todo hasta amor que era de lo que quizás más carecía.

Llevo varios meses aquí y comienzo a pensar que estaré un tiempo más, agradecería mucho mi padre apareciera y arreglar esto, mi estancia aquí seria temporal, Daniel esta por volver en una semana y quisiera saber qué piensa de que aun siga aquí, Barbara y Arizona dicen que todo está bien pero siento debo ir buscando solución a todo esto, se acercan las vacaciones este año escolar está por finalizar, al inicio de clases nada marcho bien yo trabajaba por salir bien en mis clases siempre distante de todos y en casa pendiente de mi hija, luego de volver de vacaciones las clases volvieron y con ella mi hermosa rubia, pero me siento preocupada de que las clases terminen, aun Arizona y yo no hemos planeado nada y la verdad yo estoy tan acostumbrada que cada que salía de clases debía volver a Miami, con mi familia aunque igual era como estar sola aquí.

La diferencia de estar allá era que si me aburría en la casa principal, podía irme con mi hermana aria a la casa privada en la playa, un lugar tranquilo y hermoso, que por cierto fue en el que pase mi último tiempo del embarazo y el primer mes de mi hija antes de volver a Seattle y a clases.

Pero volviendo a mi tiempo actual estas semanas fueron de locos mucho estudio, trabajos en casa porque siempre trabajamos en pareja y si era con más gente llegábamos hacerlo con Teddy o Mark, ellos cada vez van mejor y más sólidos en su relación, en cuanto al resto Arizona se está llevando muy bien con Alex y claro Teddy está un poco celosa por ello, Yo he logrado volver a esa relación rara que tenía con Mer y Cristina no éramos las mejores amigas pero nos llevábamos bien, ellas alguna que otra vez han logrado ver a Carol cuando Barbara va por nosotras a clases.

Carol ya camina, no perfecto pero ya da pasos, se apoya en algunas cosas para levantarse y se iba agarrada al inicio, por lo menos una semana paso así, pero en esta última semana ya agarra más valor y se suelta, se asusta un poco cuando cae cierra sus ojitos pero se vuelve a poner en pie, por suerte ha estado sana sin complicaciones ni nada y se debe al estupendo cuido de Barbara, por cierto ya dice_ "Abu"_ y eso la tiene en las nubes, sé que ella adora a mi niña y me siento agradecida de ello, en cuanto a nosotras desde que Barbara volvió decidimos estar tranquilas en casa, pero si conocen Arizona la palabra tranquila no la conoce, así que hacemos algunas pequeñas travesuras cada noche que se puede en extremo silencio o la nueva moda es que el baño se nos ha hecho más cómodo, sobre todo en las noches que hemos considerado darse un baño antes de dormir es relajante.

Nuestra relación es estable, nos apoyamos entre si y estamos en plena comunicación para no tener malos entendidos más cuando no estamos juntas, la nueva novedad es que Carol comprendió lo que queríamos, me llama _"Mama"_ a mí y le dice _"Mami"_ Arizona ese día no cabía de la emoción más al ver lo que eso significaba para ella, besaba a Carol y le decía Mami te ama fue lindo, pero bueno es mucho pensar para mí de todo lo que ha pasado y es mejor que me apresure a darme un baño y arreglarme, aprovechando Arizona ya se está haciendo cargo de Carol.

* * *

Pov. Arizona

Han pasado algunas semanas pero lo mejor de todo que luego de tanto tiempo sigo despertando y teniendo a Callie al lado, hoy me he despertado un poco antes de lo normal y ahora que se acerca pronto el término del ciclo escolar pienso en todo lo que ha pasado, cuanto tuve aquel inconveniente estresante en mi anterior escuela fue todo un martirio, las burlas, las miradas, el no poder ir tranquila ni en la calle, les aseguro siempre moverme de una escuela a otro e iniciar normal o aparecerme como la nueva a mitad de curso era molesto cada vez para mí, peor cada vez que me hacía mayor, pero cuando se dio el traslado de mi padre Dios! Fui tan feliz, complicado porque llegaría a ser la nueva a otro lugar, pero quizás iba a ser mejor que el anterior, papa prometió terminaría el año aquí y posiblemente el ultimo también, que su trabajo iba a ser un poco más estático, ya por su edad quedo fijo en un solo lugar y fue promovido a otro puesto, más estable y con mejor paga.

Es la primera vez que estamos también en un bonito lugar, me refiero a que antes nos movíamos de una base a otra, mi padre quiso que esta vez todo fuera un poco más normal, así que escogió una residencial bonito, no de alto lujo así como en el que vive Callie, bueno vivía, pero si seguro y acogedor, por fin puedo decir estoy en casa. Sobre todo por el hecho que no solo me siento en casa sino que me siento feliz con la familia que tengo, encontré a alguien cuando menos me lo esperaba, el inicio con Callie fue difícil era una persona alejada de todo y luego entendí el porqué, ahora puedo decir que tengo amigos antes lo único que tenía como amigo era mi hermano, sabia me movería de un lado a otro que no hacía muchos lazos con mis compañeros, pero ahora es diferente.

Estas semanas han sido muy pesadas con las clases estamos por terminar año escolar y pronto iniciar lo que será mi último año de escuela, que también me pone nerviosa, significa que conforme vaya pasando el último año escolar comienzan otras cosas para mí y toma de decisiones pero ahora no estoy sola, tengo novia y una hija y eso me lleva a no solo pensar en mí, sino que debo hacer planes pero con Callie y entre las 2 saber qué haremos, pero en fin no quiero adelantarme a los hechos.

Volviendo a la escuela me fue muy bien y estoy segura terminare con estupendas notas estas a casi nada de salir y tener merecidas vacaciones, serán mis primeras vacaciones en las que estoy segura que estaré saliendo con mis amigos haciendo planes con mi chica y mi niña, este cambio de lugar definitivamente fue bueno, Seattle me trajo buenas cosas, y estoy agradecida de todo ello sobre todo de algo que paso hace pocos días.

* * *

*Flashback*

Arizona: He pequeña hermosa ve con mama, mientras yo arreglo tu cuna.

Callie: Cada día se pone más grande, no crees?

Arizona: Si se pone grande cada vez, hermosa también, puedo preguntarte algo?

Callie: Claro, que quieres saber.

Arizona: Tendrás alguna foto de George? Mira ella tiene cosas tuyas, pero su tono de piel y cabello es diferente.

Callie: George era blanco, cabello castaño oscuro pero no tan oscuro quizás por eso ella tiene el cabello así, veremos la estatura que tal yo no tengo mal alto, pero su padre era un poquito más bajo que yo, bueno realmente era bajo.

Arizona: Eso es un resumen de lo que es el, pero yo pedí una foto.

Callie: Cierto, cuando pueda busco como mostrarte una, mis anuarios están en mi casa, bueno en la que es de mis padres, quizás Mark me facilite el que tiene.

Arizona: Vale, eso quiere decir que realmente que su tono de piel y cabello es de él.

Callie: Si, yo soy morena y ella es muy blanca a mi lado no tanto como tu pero lo es, su cabello es muy castaño claro, debo decirte que si salía rubia no me extrañaría la madre de George tenía el tono rubio cenizo, el castaño no tan claro, así que quizás por eso el cabello de ella es claro, pero quizás más adelante se le oscurezca pero no tanto.

Arizona: Sus ojos definitivamente son todos tuyos, tiene el mismo tono marrón y la forma de la mirada, quizás tu nariz pero definitivamente la forma de tus labios.

Callie: La detallas mucho cierto?

Arizona: Si más cuando la tengo en brazos y ella duerme tranquilita o aún no se duerme pero se queda quieta en mis brazos mirándome con esos lindos ojos.

Callie: Hey! que pasa nena porque me pateas?

Carol: Abajo, Abajo Mama.

Arizona: Dice ya abajo cuando dirá arriba, aun dice biba.

Callie: Es pequeña apenas aprende.

Carol: Biba, biba Mami.

Arizona: Espera! Escuchaste como me llamo? Ven aquí princesa con mami.

Callie: Me pidió bajarse para ir a ti, ella ya sabe quién es quién.

Arizona: Mami te ama cariño.

*Fin del Flashback*

* * *

Ella luego de un tiempo aprendió a decirme mami, desde ese día me llama de esa forma y con eso que ya camina, bueno aún se tambalea pero lo hace y eso me hace sentir feliz porque sé que aporte algo a ese aprendizaje y sé que no será en lo único, por muy ocupadas que estemos con la escuela y en casa, sacamos tiempo para ella, nos turnamos en ayudar, en la cocina siempre ella ayuda a mama a preparar todo y yo lavo todo luego, un día se encarga una de la ropa y la otra de limpiar las habitaciones o viceversa, pero tratamos de hacer lo que se debe, limpiamos la casa los fines de semana el salón de video, la verdad creo todo esto para Callie es raro ella creo nunca había hecho todo esto, pero yo si desde niña mi madre me dijo que debía ayudar en la limpieza de la casa y encargarme de mantener mi ropa y habitación limpia, la verdad es algo que me propongo enseñarle a Carol cuando sea una niña más grandecita, Callie que se encargue de enseñarle a cocinar esa parte si no creo sea lo mío.

Nuestra relación está bien, últimamente muy bien la verdad luego de ese fin de semana solas no podemos mantener las manos fuera la una de la otra, sé que Callie dirá que es porque no puedo estar tranquila pero la verdad es que en ocasiones ella es quien me provoca, díganme ustedes sino es provocar salir quizás solo en bragas a preguntar si una blusa combina con el pantalón o los zapatos lo que sea pero así sale a preguntar, eso se llama provocación. Nuestra mayor actividad sexual se da más en el baño y espero mi madre no nos escuche, tratamos de estar lo más silenciosa que podemos con algo de música quizás para hacer ruido diferente al que salga de nosotras más el agua del baño espero cualquier sonido sea amortiguado. La última vez que había recibido un correo de mi hermano rápido le había dicho tenia novia y que ella tenía una hija, que esperaba verle pronto y así poderle contar mejor, pero en esta semana recibí un nuevo correo de él y obviamente la poca información que le solté no la dejo pasar.

* * *

_Querida Hermanita._

_Estoy bien y sano, trato de mantenerme a salvo lo mejor que se puede, sabes esto de escribirte es muy complicado no se tiene acceso a todo esto muy seguido, bueno luego de meses sin escribirte se has deducido eso, logre una llamada y hable rápido con papa no sabía estaba por fuera y no logre hablar con mama, imagino el hablo ya con ella y le dijo estoy bien, aun así avísale te escribí y dile que la Amo que haré todo lo que pueda por conseguir visitarles pronto, no es fácil pero hare lo que pueda porque tener una carga de energía es vital y ustedes se me la darán, no puedo decirte donde estoy sabes no puedo ventilar nuestra ubicación, pero puedo decirte este lugar por lo menos está un poco mejor que el anterior, dicho ya todo esto paso a lo siguiente que me interesa saber._

_Me da gusto saber te has encontrado a una chica, pero no sé qué tanto me debe preocupar el hecho que tenga una hija? Es de tu edad ella o mayor? Arizona puede que esté muy lejos de ti y no podamos estar tan en contacto como quisiera, pero quiero estar tranquilo y saber que eres feliz, me preocupo por mi pequeña hermanita sabes que te amo y soy protector._

_Cuéntame lo que puedas, pero sobre todo quiero saber si eres feliz? Por cierto quiero nombres también, te adjunte las únicas fotos que puedo proporcionarte y es tomada con la cámara de la computadora que se nos presta así que no juzgues la calidad es solo para que sepas estoy bien, una salgo sola y otra salgo con John y Michael, son mis compañeros de tienda en la que duermo, te repito estoy bien pequeña, Los Amo Arizona, cuídate y espero pronto verles._

_Att: Thimoteo Robbins._

* * *

Él tenía razón las fotos no eran muy nítidas pero se podía verle un poco, lo extraño tanto, él es muy parecido a mí, rubio con hoyuelos, muy blanco, ojos azules y un poco más alto que yo, actualmente por las fotos se ve un poquito delgado pero con forma me imagino por todo el esfuerzo físico que han de hacer allá, sé que todo fue muy rápido la otra vez así que le diré un poco más de Callie esta vez.

* * *

_Querido Hermanito._

_Me da gusto saber que estas bien y te pido sigas manteniéndote a salvo, te extraño demasiado pero sé que lo que estás haciendo es muy valiente y es algo que quieres hacer tu por nuestro país, espero realmente que pronto estés en casa, mama dice que te ama y que papa le dijo de tu llamada, que pese los músculos del brazo (tampoco creas se ven demasiado grandes) la engañas, dice te ve un poco delgado y que te cuides y alimentes, quizás allá las cosas no son fáciles en cuanto a la alimentación pero ve que puedes hacer no quiere que su bebe este desnutrido y muera de hambre y no por otra cosa._

_En cuanto a mi estoy completamente feliz, mi novia se llama Calliope Torres y su hija Caroline, ella tiene 16 años igual que yo, Carol cumplirá 1 años en agosto, ambas cumplen años en mí mismo mes, dime tu si eso no es excelente, creo el cómo llego la niña te lo podrás imaginar sacando en cuenta ella tenía novio y yo soy su primera novia. No te preocupes por ello porque me queda más que claro que Calliope me ama y yo le amo, es mejor explicar toda esta situación cuando estés en casa, ella quiere conocerte y yo quiero le conozcas porque son ahora mi familia._

_Carol me dice mami, así que hermano ya eres tío porque ella es mía, nada me haría cambiar de opinión en ser madre ahora y tener una hermosa hija, te adjunto una foto de nosotras 3 juntas, una foto de papa y mama con Carol, son abuelos felices, la ultima es mía con Calliope en mi primer cita oficial en la "Space Needle" vuelve pronto a casa queremos verte._

_Te amo._

_Att: Arizona Robbins._

* * *

Eso fue a inicios de esta semana, veremos cuando logro otro correo de él, pero bueno ya mucho resumir lo que han sido mis días junto a mi bella chica, mi madre y mi hija, debo darme una ducha y vestirme para hacerme cargo de Carol, hoy en la tarde estaremos muy ocupadas, hoy fue día libre en la escuela y mañana sábado es el cumpleaños de Teddy, Mark está haciendo una mega fiesta para ella, la cual ella piensa seremos nosotras 3 con él y alguno de los chicos y chicas de la escuela, pero realmente de la cantidad de gente me daré cuenta esta tarde que vamos con el de compras para la fiesta.

Me emociona demasiado esta fiesta, no solo porque es la fiesta de mi amiga sino que es la primera vez que voy a una, recordaran no era de hacer amigos antes, mi madre le dio gusto ver que soy más sociable ahora y lo que le preocupaba era que hubiera alcohol en la fiesta pero le dije que no habría todos somos menores, por lo menos espero no allá.

Salí del baño y busque que ponerme debo aprovechar que aun el clima no es tan frio, llueve mucho pero no es aun tan necesario temprano andar tan abrigados, aunque no soy friolenta y soy arriesgada andar un poco destapada si aún se puede, así que llevo una camisa negra sin mangas, short azules y cuando pienso en zapatos veo mis botas rosadas que aún no uso y que compre unas igual para Carol que tampoco aun usa, Callie no las quería pero puse mi puchero famoso y el aleteo de pestaña y cedió, pero si la conocen saben en otro color no las quiso rosadas. Cero maquillaje y cabello suelto medio peinado, salgo de la habitación por mi niña que como cada mañana esta despierta con su mono y 2 peluches más sentada jugando, no sé cuánto tiempo seguirá haciendo eso, porque estoy segura que más adelante hará por donde salirse de la cuna y no esperar a que venga por ella y eso me preocupa mucho.

Luego de su baño se deja vestir tranquilita, le pongo una camisa blanca igual a una mía y me arrepiento no habérmela puesto también, pero bueno otro día será, le pongo pantalón blanco con cositas negras y las mismas botas rosadas que yo, le peino su hermoso cabello y una vez considero esta lista me regreso a mi habitación a cerciorarme Callie llevara los mismos zapatos.

Cuanto entro Callie se está haciendo una cola alta, lleva una camisa blanca sin mangas con una imagen de calavera en ella, jeans rasgados y aun anda descalza y es el momento perfecto.

* * *

Arizona: Buenos días hermosa.

Callie: Ahí están mis amores, buenos días, me perdí de algo? Llevan los mismos zapatos.

Arizona: Si queríamos combinar esta mañana y eso me hace pensar que puedes usar las tuyas, te reusaste al rosado y las tuyas son blancas pero igual funciona.

Callie: Sabia que en algún momento me harías usarlas, pásame esa pequeña y ve donde dejaste la caja de esas botas.

Arizona: Deben ser las que estaban debajo de las mías, así es, mira aquí están, ponla en la cama yo estaré con ella y aquí tienes tus botas.

Callie: Eres muy a la moda tu no? He visto mucha gente las usan.

Arizona: Si es algo de tendencia, pero igual nos sirve ahorita que está lloviendo no andamos nuestros pies tan expuestos, además son lindo póntelos ya.

Callie: Eres muy mandona en ocasiones, verdad niña linda? Mami es mandona?

Carol: Mami! Momo momo

Arizona: Aquí está tu mono, lo siento lo estaba aplastando.

Callie: Sabes estoy segura ella asocia ese mono contigo, puede que no entendiera nada cuando se lo diste, pero ahora que se está como percatando más de las cosas porque va creciendo creo sabe que se lo has dado tú, ella tiene una conexión contigo, sabes los niños siempre se sienten mejor con uno de los 2 padres, por lo general con la madre y puedo verlo contigo, aunque en mi caso yo era más con papa, pero ya que Carol no tendrá padre creo yo jugaría un poco ese rol no crees?

Arizona: Quieres decir que ella te vera como el estricto padre o sea como suele ser un papa, todo autoritario y el lado al que se le teme un poco? Y yo vendría siendo la madre por ser blanda, o sea el lado tranquilo con quien se puede conversar más tranquilo?

Callie: No sé cómo explicártelo, pero si algo así lo veo yo, sobre todo que desde ya ella se acuerpa más detrás de ti, me utiliza para llegar a las cosas, juega un poco conmigo, pero si quiere ser dormida dice mami y ella le gusta irse a ti cuando camina, cuando ella comenzó a decir mama nos emocionamos porque me llamaba de esa forma, pero logro nos dimos cuenta era a ti por quien llamaba.

Arizona: Me dices todo esto porque Callie? Te molesta? Yo no quiero pienses quiero robártela o que ella me quiera más.

Callie: No te niego da un poquito de celos, pero tú eres tan perfecta para ella y es debido tu forma de crianza, tu eres toda amor y aunque ambas estemos ocupada tú le das prioridades a ella, yo cuando ella estaba más pequeña poquito antes que aparecieras tú, lo único que yo hacía era darle pecho y cuando eso termino alimentarle con el tetero, quedarme con ella para que durmiera, pero la verdad es otra ella estaba siendo criada como yo, con una niñera casi todo el tiempo, cuando tu apareciste todo cambio, había más gente rodeándola, dándole amor y diciéndole te amo cada instante, ella es pequeña pero algo me dice que ella lo entiende, ella esta siento mejor niña gracias a ti y eso me encanta y quisiera parecerme un poco más a ti en eso, pero es que a mí no me enseñaron a ser así como tú.

Arizona: Creo entender lo que piensas, pero Callie tienes razón quizás era poco lo que hacías por ella, pero ahora es distinto ambas pasamos tiempo con ella, nos esforzamos juntas porque caminara y día a día intentamos aprenda una palabra, eres una chica diferente ahora, en mi caso mi madre siempre estaba presente ella me enseño casi todo lo que se pudo, pero eso no quiere decir que mi padre no me enseñara nada, el tiempo que tenía libre era para mama, Tim y yo, se preocupaba por darnos todo su tiempo, jugar con nosotros enseñarnos armar cosas, bueno más a Tim que a mí por ser el varón, ellos me hicieron una casita del árbol cuando tenía 10 años, pero bueno me estoy desviando un poco, Callie tu eres su madre y ella lo sabe y te ama por eso, estás haciéndolo bien pueda que parezca lo contrario pero eres una madre involucrada en la vida y crecimiento de su bebe.

Callie: Quizás tengas razón, pero estoy segura que ella será más pegada contigo, tú no te das cuenta pero tú eres más integrada a su día a día, estás haciendo tus tareas y la tienes sentada jugando cerca, si ella se aburre dejas lo que haces por darle atención y luego que se duerme vuelves a tus tareas y terminas tarde pero es por estar con ella, yo trato de seguirte el paso pero siento no soy como tú y en parte me pone triste es mi hija y poco hago por ella.

Arizona: Callie deja de pensar así por favor, te demostrare que eres una buena madre, apúrate con eso y bajamos a desayunar y jugar con ella un rato para luego el almuerzo y esperar Mark venga por nosotras, por cierto nuestra hija también va.

Callie: Tu crees podemos hacer compras con ella? Bueno cuando vamos por ropa se ha podido llevando su coche, pero esta vez vamos a comprar varias cosas de fiesta.

Arizona: No le veo el problema, vamos 3 adultos, si yo sola pude con ella cuando hice aquella cena y noche especial para nosotras, Callie estuve sola todo el día con ella haciendo todo yo, así que de verdad podemos llevarla, ira en su carrito y eso la va a distraer y mirando todo lo que vamos haciendo.

Callie: Ves eres mejor que yo.

Arizona: Basta ya, eres buena madre no vuelvas a pensar que no.

* * *

Bajamos a desayunar, antes de bajar hicimos una bolsa de viaje con cosas que se necesitaremos para Carol, odio los bolsos típicos de bebe, así que por lo general usamos mis carteras negras grandes o las de Callie, pasamos la mañana en el jardín jugando a la pelota, ella quiere correr pero tropieza y cae, no sé porque los niños no terminan de aprender a caminar cuando ya quieren andar sueltos corriendo en toda la casa, cuando ya estaba un poco cansada pidió su jugo de naranja y se sentó tranquila con su vasito para niñas de un año, mi mama se los trajo todos la verdad son el mismo color lo diferente son los tamaños, los más pequeñitos es de doble agarre, el mediano de uno solo y el dúo de grandes es sin agarre y pajilla, aparte 2 grandes de Mickey mouse, su leche del desayuno la toma en la de medida pequeña y come frutas, pero luego de juego, almuerzo o en las tardes que ella tiene sed toma en el mediano el jugo que se encuentre en casa o te, queremos use más hábilmente sus manitos y ya deje el biberón, aunque su leche para dormir aun la toma en él, son pequeñas cosas que mediante crezca cambiaran.

Estamos en el salón mirando la tv, Discovery Kids es lo que ahora se ve en esta casa, aunque confieso nunca he sido de pasar mucho en la Tv, mi madre y Callie están haciendo el almuerzo mientras yo paso tiempo con mi niña, cuando el almuerzo esta Callie viene por nosotras y vamos a la mesa platicamos de todo un poco como siempre, nunca pasamos en silencio siempre se tiene de que hablar, cuando terminamos mi novia y mi madre se van a la sala a tomar un poco de té y conversar Carol está en su alfombra con sus juguetes y yo limpio todo lo que se usó, es lo justo ya que no cocino. Pasaron las horas y a las 3 pm Mark estaba en casa por nosotras, la ventaja es que no traía su coche sino la camioneta de su padre, el carrito de Carol alcanzaba bien en la parte de atrás, la novedad es que van varios y que los padres de Mark estarán fuera de Seattle eso quiere decir que alguien se encargara de conseguir alcohol, no me gusta mentirle a mi madre aún no sé qué decirle con respecto a eso tendré que hablar con Callie al volver a casa.

Como lo dije no fue problema ir con Carol, ella iba mirando todo y emocionada dentro de su carrito, más cuando se le compraba algunas cosas para comer suaves que le permite estar tanto a Callie y a mi tranquila de que no se va ahogar pero si pendiente que no se lo tire encima, ya poco a poco van saliendo los dientes, ella se portó estupendo, nosotros ayudamos a Mark a escoger la decoración, todo va estar en verde y blanco, ya que el verde es el color favorito de Teddy, los vasos, bandejas para bocadillos, luego al área del súper todos los bocadillos y por la pastelería para el pastel y otro tipo de bocadillos de verdad que no se encuentran en el súper, que esos sí creo llenan o por lo menos engañan el estómago, Mark necesitaba le ayudáramos a escoger el regalo de teddy entramos a una tienda y escogimos algo para él, bueno ayude más yo que Callie, al final del resto de compras Carol estaba aburrida de ir en su carro así que paso en brazo de los 3, ya que Callie y yo queríamos vestidos nuevos, luego de casi todo el día en el centro comercial, súper, pastelería y tiendas terminamos llegando a las 7 pm a casa, Mark nos hizo el favor de pasar comprando algo de comer y llevamos unas hamburguesas para nosotras y mama, le enviamos un texto que no cocinara que hoy tocaba comer comida chatarra, Mark nos dejó y entro rápido solo para saludar a mi madre e irse luego.

Nosotras subimos a cambiarnos a un pijama cómodo igual a la nena, pensamos que noche de película era perfecto, así que miramos "Querido John" un poco hizo llorar a mi madre porque la película le hizo recordar a Tim, Carol se durmió y mi madre se ofreció ir acostarla y que ella igual se iba a dormir eran las 10pm y nosotras decidimos ver una película más, miramos "Chloe" con la misma actriz de la película anterior "Amanda" y sale "Julianne Moore" mi actriz favorita de cine, le gusta mucho a Callie pero su favorita es "Meryl Strepp" me gusta igual pero mi favorita es la otra, la película estaba interesante, hubo momentos de manoseo pero les prometo nos miramos la película tranquilitas, luego recordé lo del tema del alcohol y cuando termino la película lavamos todo lo usado para comer y nos fuimos a la habitación ya acostadas para dormir pensé era momento de hablar del tema.

* * *

Arizona: Callie podemos hablar de algo.

Callie: Claro cariño, que pasa?

Arizona: Siempre en las fiestas de Sloan encuentran alcohol?

Callie: Tiene sus contactos y siempre consigue alcohol, cariño nosotras tenemos 16, pero recuerda algunos de ellos son mayores que nosotras y otros aún mayores que ellos pueden hacerles el favor y comprar alcohol.

Arizona: Has tomado en esas fiestas?

Callie: Confieso que lo hice, la verdad la segunda vez que estuve con George fue una noche de esas famosas fiestas de Mark, cuando volvimos a mi casa y creo exacto la forma en como quede embarazada, desde entonces no he tomado absolutamente nada, entendí no tengo edad para el alcohol aun sino se controlarlo.

Arizona: Vale entiendo.

Callie: Porque me preguntas cariño? Tu nunca has tomado cierto?

Arizona: Sonare como una tonta, pero nunca he tomado una gota de alcohol y la verdad mañana es mi primera fiesta, nunca tuve amigos en la escuela y además estaba como pequeña para fiesta de la magnitud que imagino estas lo son.

Callie: No eres tonta, la verdad no te preocupes por eso, encontraras de todas bebidas, el que quiera alcohol lo obtiene pero el que no quiere puede tomar otras cosas que habrá, tu misma viste compramos varios paquetes de sodas hoy, además Mark dijo mañana cuando fuera por el pastel pasaba trayendo más y el hielo, no te preocupes yo cuido de ti y yo no pienso tomar alcohol.

Arizona: Cuando le conté y pedí permiso a mi madre ella pregunto si habría alcohol, yo le dije que no habría y ahora sé que habrá y no quiero mentirle.

Callie: No le mentiremos a Barbara, mañana que estemos por salir a la fiesta le diremos que habrá pero ninguna tomara, entendido?

Arizona: Vale gracias por entender.

Callie: No te preocupes lo hablamos en la mañana, recuerda Teddy viene almorzar con nosotras y así pasar tiempo con la sobrina y cambiarse aquí para ir a la fiesta que se supone será algo pequeño, la sorpresa de ella cuando mire demasiada gente, conozco a Mark menos de 20 personas no habrá.

Arizona: Me siento cansada de todo lo que caminamos hoy, pero vale la pena es para nuestra amiga y además ya quiero verte en eso que compramos, te verás sexy, pero no le digas nada a Teddy que dije esto, pero sé que tú te verás aún más caliente que ella.

Callie: Ya no seas exagerada, debido que tu igual te verás hermosa, pero ya es hora de dormir muero del sueño y es de madrugada y mañana no creo descansemos mucho.

Arizona: Tienes razón, buenas noches Calliope, Te Amo.

Callie: Buenas noches Arizona, Te Amo.

* * *

Nota: Siento mucho la espera, la pagina no estuvo funcionando unos días el motivo no lo se pero eso solo es la mitad del porque, la otra mitad es todo culpa mía falta de tiempo, pero ya esta el nuevo capitulo y por lo visto en el próximo se viene la fiesta de cumpleaños de Teddy, veremos que tal nos va con la descripción de ella.

Ps: Espero el capitulo este bien y valga la pena esperaran mucho, lo siento.

Pss: "anonymous502" creo terminando este ciclo escolar ahorita y darles tiempo de vacaciones y luego iniciar el ultimo año de escuela creo ya vamos a tocar el tema de la Universidad, gracias por comentar Y "Calzonafan" gracias por ser siempre tan amable.

Pss: Cualquier error es mio, las fotos las compartire en mi Instagram "Calzona_Stronger" , por cierto hace mucho no usaba Tumblr pero lo estoy usando de nuevo ya que lo ligue al Instagram, por ahi tambien encontraran las fotos y el link de cada actualizacion, gracias una vez mas por el apoyo. El Tumblr es " stef0104 "


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 40.

* * *

Pov. Arizona

Como cada sábado nos levantamos para ordenar todo lo que desordenamos en la semana, lavar nuestra ropa sucia y la de la nena, cambiar sabanas de la cama, limpiar nuestros baños, cosas que normalmente hacemos los sábados y hasta que está todo listo nos duchamos y cuando más tarde desayunamos, por lo general cereal y leche y ya para no estar llenas para el almuerzo, bueno Carol no aplica en ello ya que le damos su leche, fruta o el Gerber, cositas suave y ricas para su estómago.

Yo estoy en la habitación de Carol ordenando su ropa limpia, y limpiando su bañera y remplazando los envases vacíos de su shampoo y cositas de baño, sacando la ropa y toallas sucias, ella está dentro de su cuna jugando pero tendré que sacarla para sacar las sábanas y ponerle limpias, yo aun ando en pijama pantalón de Mickey Mouse comienzo a creer que debería dejarlo ya, pero venga me encanta Disney y aunque no lo crean mis padres nunca pudieron llevarme a Disneyland triste pero cierto, un top negro deportivo y pantuflas negras normal, Carol anda su pijama rosa de Minnie Mouse, si es cosa mía que vista así, escucho abrir la puerta y es mi hermosa novia, igual aun en pijama, camisa y pantalón a juego color blanco con líneas gris.

* * *

Callie: Hey nena! Donde está toda la ropa sucia? Ya tengo la nuestra aquí afuera bajare todo de un solo.

Arizona: Puedes cargar a nuestra hija un momento, sacare todo de su cuna y poner algo limpio.

Callie: Cariño, cuanta ropa de Minnie y Mickey tiene Carol?

Arizona: Algunas, por qué? Te molesta?

Callie: No me molesta, solo que en nuestro closet tenemos mucho de ello y parece en esta habitación esta la otra mitad de lo mismo.

Arizona: Lo siento, pero ya has escuchado eso de que los primeros años de los niños como ellos no deciden que usar, pues sus padres normalmente les ponen las cosas que a ellos les gusta, pero tienes razón ya es exceso debo parar.

Callie: Nena no tengo problema con ello era solo una pregunta.

Arizona: Parecía como que te molesta.

Callie: Ya te dije que no, tienes razón solemos vestirlos con nuestros gustos, igual imagino tiene más pijamas así y ropa así que no te preocupes.

Arizona: Vale dámela, que siga jugando dentro de su cuna un poquito más, solo dejo todo listo para cuando sea su baño y bajo para que ella desayune, puedes tener todo listo.

Callie: Claro, por cierto ven aquí dame bien los buenos días.

* * *

Callie se acercó y me dio un suave beso, no dilato mucho pero es agradable cada que siento sus labios, dejo sobre la cama lo que Carol usara y considero su habitación está limpia, así que bajo con ella para su desayuno, mi madre está sentada en la barra desayunando y leyendo el periódico, Callie detrás de la barra dejando en cuadritos fruta para Carol pero pequeños realmente, su leche en su vasito, nuestros cereales y leche, aunque les soy sincera prefiero jugo la leche no es lo mío menos diario, ya sentadas hablamos un poco con mama.

* * *

Barbara: Teddy a qué hora estará aquí para el almuerzo?

Arizona: Me dijo que una hora antes, iría a desayunar con sus padres para luego ir con su madre a comprar lo que usara esta noche, pasara con nosotras la tarde y luego nos vamos tipo 6pm a casa de Mark.

Barbara: Su cumpleaños lo pasara de aquí y allá? Porque no con sus padres y celebrar al día siguiente?

Callie: La verdad eso es normal, yo hago lo mismo desayunaba en casa y quizás igual almorzar, pero luego el resto del día con amigos fuera de casa, en el cine o en la casa de alguno.

Barbara: Vaya cosa tan moderna, así será este año el tuyo Arizona?

Callie: Que se supone haces tú?

Arizona: Para contestar a las 2, mama este año será normal como siempre, Callie yo normalmente paso en mi casa, desayuno mis panqueques de cumpleaños, almuerzo los 4 juntos y luego quizás salir un rato por ahí y cena familiar, toma en cuenta vivía en base militares y no tenía amigos, aunque te confiero me gusta las cosas relajadas y no tengo problema en pasar en casa.

Callie: Una muestra más de la forma diferente de crianza entre nuestras familias, mis padres siempre están ocupados en el trabajo, así que ellos son de darme regalos sobre todo lo que quiero, pero no es algo como que sea para celebrar tanto, pero entiendo tu eres más apegada a tu familia y a ellos si les importa pasar contigo ese día y hacerte sentir especial.

Barbara: Yo se ellos iban a crecer y esos días se volverían diferentes, pero nada ha cambiado por lo menos no con Tim, el pasaba con nosotros y al día siguiente salía quizás a comer algo con los amigos, otros niños cercanos hijos de marinos también, Arizona fue más alejada de ellos, pero sé que algún día ella encontraría amigos y quizás las cosas cambiarían.

Arizona: Ahora tengo amigos, novia y una hija, pero no pienso cambiar lo que hago cada año, si ellos quieren pasar conmigo ese día, no creo te molesten vengan a casa?

Barbara: En absoluto, me gustaría ver a los amigos de mi hija, pero no quiero hagas cosas para que tu vieja madre no se sienta triste porque su bebe está creciendo.

Arizona: Mama me conoces sabes que quiero estar en casa, quiero algo tranquilo es solo un día más en el calendario, pero por darte gusto siempre dejo que hagas pastel y esas cosas, pero no soy de las personas que pasa todo el año esperando ese día y queriendo fiesta, no me gusta tanto, aunque confieso que te entiendo un poco ahora pronto es el primer año de Carol y eso me emociona mucho pensando que hacer por su cumpleaños.

Callie: Es cierto las 3 cumplimos el mismo mes, podríamos hacer algo juntas, no crees?

Arizona: No te ofendas Calliope, quizás tu y yo sí, pero es el primer cumpleaños de ella, así que todo se tratara de ella nada de compartir.

Callie: Pero ella no tiene amigos, quien piensas que vendrá a un cumpleaños de una niña de 1 año?

Arizona: Nosotras, mis padres y nuestros amigos, no necesitamos de 200 personas, si no gente que realmente nos quiera y que nos agrade tenerlos aquí y compartir ese momento y ya está.

Barbara: Lo siento, pero yo no sé las fechas realmente del cumpleaños de ustedes 2.

Callie: Carol es primero el 27 y poquitos días luego es el mío el 31, igual al nacer tuvo pequeñas complicaciones así que paso una semana en el hospital, yo pase mi cumpleaños ahí.

Barbara: Que pena cariño, lo importante es que aquí están las 2 y sanas, imagino tiene su cita del año?

Callie: Si un día antes según su tarjeta.

Barbara: Perfecto saberlo, por cierto que les apetece que hagamos para Teddy?

Arizona: Esta platica definitivamente no es para mí, vamos cariño a bañarse, tu madre y abuela comenzaran hablar raro.

Barbara: Deberías aprender aunque sea cositas básicas Arizona, si Callie se enferma de una gripe o algo así quien hará de comer en casa?

Arizona: Respuesta fácil, cualquier lugar que tenga envió a casa puede hacerlo.

* * *

Al dar la vuelta pude escuchar las risas de mi madre y Callie, tienen razón pero no quiero iniciar hoy aprender, otro día será, me llevo a mi pequeña para su ducha, la cual por cierto se hizo larga porque la señorita tenía ganas de jugar a que había olas, así que se imaginaran cuan mojada salí de ese baño, la vestí camiseta blanca y short jeans, sus zapatos Jordan negros con rosado, cabello suelto con una pequeña cinta en la cabeza que le hace la función de un aro para el cabello. Baje Callie ya no estaba así que Carol se quedó con mi madre, al llegar a la habitación pude escuchar Callie estaba en el baño ya y para ahorrar agua y tiempo creo sería bueno acompañarle.

Luego de un largo baño juntas que tuvo cierto desvió a solo ducharse, estamos alistándonos antes que teddy llegue, Callie ya decidió con mama que cocinarían, pollo jalapeño, arroz, papas fritas y una ensalada, nada mal para un almuerzo tranquilo en casa, pero si conocen a mi madre eso no es todo, para Teddy hizo Muffin de postre.

Yo ya estoy vestida con una blusa blanca toda delicada, medio transparente y de botón sin manga, short negros de tela de vestir y zapatos cafés cómodos y lindos, maquillaje natural y cabello natural un poco peinado y yo estoy lista. Callie solo se está retocando el labial y esta lista también, ella lleva una blusa de botones y manga larga, color como azul jeans aunque es de tela normal, jeans bien azules y fajón café un poquito recogido del ruedo y zapatos animalprint, raro en ella usar eso.

Una vez ya listas estamos abajo ayudando a mi madre, Carol juega y yo pongo la mesa, un pequeño arreglo de flores en la mesa y 3 globos, 2 de ellos verdes y uno blanco, si creo saber lo que piensan lo confieso se los saque de la bolsa de globos a Mark, júzguenme si quieren pero por 3 globos la fiesta no se verá arruinada y yo comprar solo 3 no le miraba la gracia. Ellas 2 están tan en lo suyo cocinando, definitivo mi madre es feliz de tenerla y compartir ese momento conmigo porque lo que soy yo, es momento perdido se me quema todo y ella termina enojándose, luego de un rato el timbre suena y son las 10:40 am un poco antes de la hora que Teddy me dio pero igual es ella.

* * *

Arizona: Llego la cumpleañera, Teddy pasa adelante estás en tu casa.

Teddy: Gracias siempre tu tan animada, así amaneces diario?

Arizona: La verdad casi siempre, pero entra nadie come gente aquí.

Callie: Hola Teddy, feliz cumpleaños.

Teddy: Hola Callie.

Barbara: Cariño felicidades.

Teddy: Muchas gracias señora Robbins, sobre todo gracias por invitarme a su casa a pasar el día con ustedes.

Barbara: Primero que nada ya te había dicho me dijeras Barbara, eso de señora me hace sentir más vieja de lo normal, eres bienvenida a esta casa cuando quieras no agradezcas cariño.

Arizona: Por cierto como te fue con tus padres?

Callie: Antes que contestes, Ari cariño porque no le quitas esas cosas a Teddy de la mano y se sientan en la barra hacernos compañía.

Arizona: Cierto, lo siento Teddy, apoya las cosas para mientras en el sofá y luego subimos a la habitación.

Callie: Vaya ayuda cariño, bueno siéntate y cuéntanos.

Teddy: Mi madre vive mucho en su mundo, Callie que tiene más tiempo de conocerme sabe a qué se dedican mis padres y me entiende porque así son los suyos, mi padre tiene su propia empresa y todo su tiempo para ello, mi madre tiene todo el tiempo para participar en eventos y cosas así de beneficencia, la venta de ser hija única es para ellos no para mi quizás teniendo una hermano o hermana no pasaría tan sola.

Barbara: La mayoría de ustedes se mueven en ese ambiente? O sea estar solos y entre amigos por la falta de tiempo de sus padres?

Callie: Sé que suena mal, pero la verdad si, la Madre de Meredith es cirujana nunca tiene tiempo para ella, la madre de Cristina diseñadora de interiores vive en su mundo, los padres de Mark son algo así como los de Teddy aunque ellos viajan mucho sobre todo el fin de semana.

Barbara: Vaya no me imagine eso fuera tan normal en ustedes, mis padres tenían su propio negocio y aun así sacaban tiempo para mí, yo siempre he estado para mis 2 hijos y pese la presión de su trabajo Daniel hacia todo por darles amor y tiempo a los niños.

Teddy: Se nota la diferencia de nuestros padres con ustedes, Arizona es la viva imagen de un hogar lleno de amor y alegría, nosotros tenemos tiempo con nuestros padres pero no como el que quizás normalmente se debería tener.

Arizona: Vaya eso apesta.

Teddy: Si, así que salimos a desayunar mi padre luego de terminar me dio mi regalo y se fue, por cierto me dio un coche, bueno la llave de él, esta parqueado en el garaje de casa, ya que no había sacado mi licencia cuando cumplí los 16 si no hace pocos meses me la dieron ya puedo tener mi coche propio, es un Mercedes-Benz Plateado el lunes en la escuela lo verán, bueno luego mi madre me llevo a su tienda favorita conseguí el vestido para esta noche y los zapatos y luego de eso me paso dejando aquí, ya tenía un bolso en el coche con lo que necesitaría para arreglarme.

Arizona: Vaya un coche, eso es increíble.

Callie: Cuando has estado tan lleno de cosas materiales, te aseguro no es increíble.

Teddy: Callie está completamente en lo cierto, además sería una sorpresa si no te lo esperaras.

Barbara: Tienen razón ya lo material no tiene gran efecto en ustedes, que pena que estén siendo criadas de esa forma.

Callie: Es lo que hay.

Arizona: Bueno basta del tema, las dejamos en lo suyo, tú y yo vamos a pasar tiempo con tu sobrina.

* * *

Me lleve a Teddy a la sala y jugábamos un poco con Carol y hablando de su relación con Mark, al parecer las cosas entre ellos no va mal, pero siempre está un poco insegura ella debido al historial en las relaciones que él ha tenido, siempre él tiene que salir con algo y arruinarlo. Espero con Teddy todo sea diferente, el almuerzo está listo y pasamos el rato platicando, Teddy quedo fascinada con el muffin y se comió 2, ya luego que limpie todo mi madre se quedó con Carol y nosotras subimos a la habitación arreglarnos, ya saben cosas de chicas, depilación, cremas para el cuerpo, en fin todo para lucir bien en nuestros vestidos.

Bueno luego de un rato dieron las 4pm, Mark estuvo escribiéndole todo el tiempo a Callie, no entiendo porque, a Teddy poco le ha zona su móvil, me puse hacerle el cabello a Teddy unas ondas sueltas, luego ella se maquillo sola mientras yo me planchaba el cabello, Callie decidió dejar su cabello al natural y solo darle un poco de arreglo. Seguimos las 3 con nuestros maquillajes nocturnos pero no tan pesados por que por lo menos a mí no me gusta un maquillaje recargado, Callie ya tiene su vestido rojo puesto, es sin tirantes pero si con un escote abundante, ahora que lo pienso y veo medio atributo afuera no estoy muy segura sea un vestido indicado, un cinturón dorado en medio y se está colocando sus zapatos tono piel, vaya cuando se agacha, Dios! Arizona piensa en otra cosa.

Teddy sale del baño ya con su vestido muy bonito, igual sin tirantes color crema con rayas negras, se sienta en la cama y se pone sus zapatos negros, bien es mi turno al baño para ponerme mi atuendo, es un top a juego con su falda, todo es blanco y las líneas son trasparente se ve un poco la piel, el top es en V en el pecho pero tampoco es que muestre mucho, falda al cuerpo talle alto y zapatos color menta. Callie lleva uno de sus bolsos negro pequeño cruzado en el cuerpo, metemos nuestros celulares una billetera y las llaves de la camioneta de mi madre, la de Callie es demasiado grande mejor ir en la pequeña, una vez lista vemos la hora y son las 5: 40pm al bajar mi madre tiene a nuestra pequeña dormida y no creo eso sea bueno.

* * *

Arizona: No debería estar dormida ya, que no querrá dormir en la noche.

Barbara: No te preocupes esta así fuera de batalla desde hace 2 hrs, ya la despertare para que tome o coma algo y ver tv con ella para luego intentar duerma, a qué hora vuelven?

Callie: La verdad no sabemos, esperábamos tu nos pusieras una hora.

Barbara: Cierto! Olvidaba eso yo soy quien da la hora, perdona querida esto es nuevo para mí, no se media noche o la 1 está bien?

Callie: Es perfecto gracias por cuidarla, Arizona te esperamos en la camioneta.

Teddy: Barbara muchas gracias por todo, vuelvo pronto por mas muffin estaban de muerte.

Barbara: Eres bienvenida cariño, disfruta de tu cumpleaños no mucho sí.

Arizona: Quería decirte algo y preguntarte otra cosa.

Barbara: Adelante cariño dime.

Arizona: Estas bien con que salga y vuelva noche? Por cierto me preguntaste si habría alcohol y te dije que no, pero al parecer si habrá, te juro mama no lo sabía me di cuenta luego de que te pedí permiso.

Barbara: Todo esto es nuevo y abrumante hija, pero te estas poniendo mayor y todo se comienza a volver normal, me preocupo saber que tendrán alcohol pero luego de lo que hablamos temprano se eres diferente al resto y creo puedo confiar en tu bien juicio, solo cuida de ti y Callie, espero verles volver tranquilas.

Arizona: Gracias por confiar, Te Amo Mama.

Barbara: Yo igual hoyuelos, ve y diviértete.

Al llegar a la camioneta Callie ya al volante y Teddy atrás, me subo al lado de Callie y bueno que la noche inicie, solo espero todo vaya bien. Hablamos en el camino y definitivamente Teddy espera a lo mucho 10 personas una cosa de solo amigos, pero según me dijo Callie la cosa va de más personas, al llegar vemos pocos vehículos parqueados, en la entrada está de pie Mark con un ramo de rosas rojas, quien lo creería, un traje crema sin corbata nada tan serio, camisa celeste abierta un poco y zapatos Oxford y creo es lo que más me gusta de su atuendo.

Se saludan de beso y le tiende la mano para caminar a dentro de la casa, todo se ve tranquilo hasta que llegamos al área de la piscina, todo arreglado con globos verdes y blanco, mesas llenas de bocadillos y 2 barras de bebidas puestas en 2 puntos uno cerca de la entrada del patio trasero y otra más cerca de la piscina, el juego de luces es extraordinario y la música a todo lo que da, realmente encontramos a más de 20 personas, al parecer invito a muchos de la escuela y gente que nunca he visto, Callie y yo nos fuimos a una de las mesas, son mesas y sillas altas pocas la verdad me imagino es para de momentos sentarse luego de bailar, algunos sofás, todo esto es tan nuevo para mí, Mark habla un momento y les dice a todos se sientan como en casa y que disfruten la fiesta de su novia, todos gritan _"Feliz Cumpleaños Teddy"_ y se dedican luego a bailar, beber o cualquier cosa que sea la onda de cada quien esta noche.

Juntamos 2 mesas para alcanzar bien y están, Mer, Cristina, Derek, Owen, Alex y la chica que está conociendo muy de cerca la garganta de alex no sé quién es, pero es una rubia. Un camarero llega con bebidas, cervezas y sodas, Callie y yo agarramos sodas y todos cerveza, debo decirles mire dudar un momento a Callie pero no la juzgo ella ya ha estado en estas fiesta y a probado de ellas, la noche va pasando entre risas, bebidas, bocadillos y baile, yo soy pésima bailando y luego de 2 canciones con Callie y hacer pasar la vergüenza opte por irme a sentar un rato, el baile en Callie es tan natural como mueve sus caderas.

En la mesa estaba sentada Teddy tomando un trago asumo yo, me senté a platicar con ella y tenía al lado a Callie hasta que apareció Mark y le pidió bailar, no debería de pensar mal ya que son solo amigos, pero su novia está en la misma mesa porque se lleva a la mía, lo peor es teddy tan relajada los ve irse, la canción permite bailar algo cerca, pero eso no quiere decir Mark tenga que restregarse en la espalda de Callie y que ella se vea tranquila, es mejor sentarme de espalda a semejante espectáculo.

* * *

Teddy: La estas pasando bien?

Arizona: Si claro, por qué no?

Teddy: Solo curiosidad, se todo esto es nuevo para ti.

Cristina: Hey Blondie! No te molesta ver a Sloan restregarle todo el parlamento a tu chica?

Arizona: Todo el que?

Cristina: Todo su p….

Mer: Cristina basta! Lo que ella quiere decir, es si no te molesta bailen tan pegados?

Arizona: Están solo bailando, además a Teddy parece tampoco importarle.

Teddy: Están solo bailando, dejen de ser tan intensos.

Cristina: Que bueno que no sean celosas, además un noviazgo de niños no cuenta, menos que dijeran se casarían cuando adultos.

Arizona: Espera, estás hablando de Callie y Mark?

Mer: Mark, Callie, Cristina, Alex y Yo llevamos juntos desde 4to de primaria, Derek, Owen y Teddy ya aparecieron en el primer año de secundaria.

Cristina: Exacto y ellos de niños eran novios, se daban besos en la mejilla eran tan patéticos, pero fueron realmente su primer beso y Mark decía Callie se casaría con él, odiaba a George.

Teddy: Yo porque no sabía nada de esto? Les conozco desde hace tiempo y ustedes no lo mencionaron.

Cristina: Primero que nada apareciste cuando ya nada que ver, segundo teníamos rato de no verlos restregarse uno con otro.

Teddy: Callie te lo menciono a ti?

Arizona: Claro que no lo hizo.

Cristina: Blondie relaja la vena, toma un poco de esto, son tragos unas mezclas que hace Juan son buenísimas.

Arizona: Quien es Juan? Y esto que tiene?

Cristina: Juan es el bartender de siempre en las fiestas de Mark, mayor de edad y consigue el alcohol, que tiene eso ni idea pero esta bueno tómalo hasta el fondo.

Teddy: Espera nunca has tomado.

Arizona: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

* * *

Así fue mira primera vez con el alcohol, realmente que era ni idea pero es acosa como me quemo la garganta, pero nada que no se superara, me gire hacia donde bailaban todo y no me gusta ver las manos de Mark en la cadera de Callie y menos ver sus ojos cada que puede se van hacia el pecho de Callie, pasaron 2 canciones y así 2 tragos más que me paso Cristina, eso serian ya 3 tragos en total, Callie camina de regreso en la mesa el mesero le brinda una soda, puedo ver el ceño fruncido al ver 3 vasos de trago cerca de mí y se acerca hablarme al oído.

* * *

Callie: De quien son los vasos?

Arizona: De quien son es lo de menos, porque bailas tan pegada a Mark?

Callie: Estas bebiendo? Tienes aliento alcohol, en que estabas pensando.

Arizona: Espera estas desviando mi pregunta.

Callie: Solo estaba bailando, no le veo lo malo, pero a que tomaras si le veo lo malo, cuantos llevas?

Arizona: 3 creo, si mal no recuerdo.

Callie: Te has vuelto loca? Porque lo has hecho? Ayer hablábamos de esto Arizona.

Arizona: Yo no podía beber, pero tú si podías ir a restregarte en todo el parlamento de Mark y dejar te mire el pecho.

Callie: Esa palabra es de cristina, claro ya caigo ella te dio el alcohol, ven conmigo.

Arizona: No yo estoy cómoda aquí sentada.

Callie: Vienes conmigo y punto.

* * *

Callie me jalo a una de las barras pidió agua con mucho hielo y luego entramos a la casa, nos fuimos a un lugar que creo es el estudio del padre de Mark, me exige me tome el agua y me siente, la veo dar vueltas con las manos en la cadera, se está enoja, pero yo también por omitir información de mí.

* * *

Callie: No puedo creer hicieras eso Arizona, ahora yo que le digo a Barbara.

Arizona: Que me dejaste sola, mientras te restregabas con tu novio de la infancia, por cierto frente a su novia actual.

Callie: Te han dicho eso también? Dios! Que peligro dejarte sola un momento, Arizona él y yo éramos niños y eso no viene al caso en este momento.

Arizona: Vaya que lo viene, no soy estúpida Callie él te mira como si estuvieras desnuda, solo yo puedo verte así.

Callie: Cariño éramos niños, él no me mira así, bueno quizás pero para mí eso no es relevante, espera! Estas celosa?

Arizona: Celosa yo, ja no me hagas reír Callie, claro que no.

Callie: Claro que lo estas, sin razón de ser por cierto.

Arizona: No lo quiero cerca de ti de esa forma, es un hombre puta, tu eres mía y no quiero ponga sus asquerosas manos en ti de nuevo.

Callie: Vale amor me quedo claro, esperaremos se te baje un poco el alcohol y conseguiremos algo para el aliento, Barbara nos matara, quizás no se la pille esta noche pero mañana le estamos diciendo.

Arizona: Vale Calliope, pero una pregunta, no te gusta ya más el cierto?

Callie: No en lo absoluto es solo mi amigo, amor no solo me gustas tú, si no que te amo, no dudes de eso vale.

Arizona: Vale lo siento por estar celosa.

Callie: Tiene su punto verte celosa, pero no usando alcohol listo.

Arizona: Me queda claro.

Callie: Volvamos afuera un rato para entregar los regalos, mientras yo matare a Cristina por darte alcohol.

* * *

Me rio de lo que dice y la vez de la estupidez que he hecho, volvemos a la mesa y todos le dan su regalo a Teddy y los pone en una gran mesa y dice los abrirá luego y se pone a bailar sola y besuquearse en media pista con el tonto ese, mientras yo tomo más agua con mucho hielo y hablo con Mer, miro a Callie discutiendo con Cristina y ella darme unos ojos de muerte y yo me enojo de hombros, luego de un rato Callie me saca a bailar y me pregunta si estoy lista para volver a casa, son las 12: 20 y creo ya hemos tenido mucho por hoy, nos despedimos de Teddy y nos dice gracias por el regalo que el nuestro si medio le echo un ojo, Callie le dio unos anillos, yo le di unos aretes y lo que le ayudamos a Mark a comprar fue un juego de cadenas de oro, uno con varios corazones pequeño, uno mediano que en francés dice "Je T'aime" pero en nuestro idioma es un Te Quiero o Te Amo, y el tercero que es más largo es un corazón en color verde/celeste, ella está encantada con los 3 regalos, Callie le sonríe a Mark y solo alza la mano como despedida yo ni le miro y caminamos a la salida.

Al llegar a casa la luz de la entrada en la puerta esta prendida, en lo que entramos mi madre baja las escaleras y el nervio me entro, espero ella no se dé cuenta de nada raro, la verdad es que me siento estable y espero me vea así, Callie me toma de la mano y caminamos hacia ella.

* * *

Barbara: Como les fue?

Arizona: Bien, pero estoy muerta del cansancio mañana te cuento que tal, subiré a darle un beso a mi hija y dormir.

Barbara: Porque luce nerviosa? Paso algo?

Callie: Te lo diríamos igual mañana, pero aquí te va, la deje sola un momento y una de las chicas consiguió tomara un poco de alcohol, esta apenada por lo que hizo y sabe fue estúpido.

Barbara: Eso no es normal en ella, porque lo hizo?

Callie: Arizona dice es mala bailando, así que bailo poco conmigo y se fue a la mesa y Mark me saco a bailar a mí, la deje sola un momento y los chicos le dijeron cosas, sobre todo que Mark y yo éramos novios de niños, pero te juro era una tontería de niños de 7 años, Mark vive a unas pocas cuadra de mi casa nos conocemos por negocios de nuestros padre y eventos que coincidieron y luego ya en la escuela, te juro no tenemos ni tuvimos más que un noviazgo de niños y besos en la mejilla, pero ellos claro algunos ya tomados se fueron de lengua y por la forma de bailar cercana ella se puso celosa, sin pensar tomo.

Barbara: Vaya no me lo esperaba de ella, pero ya hablaremos mañana, ve a descansar y Callie gracias por cuidarle.

Callie: Cuando me entere, hice todo porque lo poco que tomo, que realmente fue poco se le bajara.

Barbara: Sé que has hecho lo que debías, ahora ve a la cama.

Callie: Buenas noches Barbara.

* * *

Yo no pude quedarme hacerle mucho frente a mi madre, decidí subir y darle un beso a Carol mire Callie no venía detrás mío, seguro mi madre la freno y la interrogo, le doy un beso suave en la cabeza a mi hija y me voy a nuestra habitación cuando estoy cambiándome al pijama Callie entra.

* * *

Arizona: Te dijo algo?

Callie: Te conoce bien.

Arizona: Ha de estar molesta, iré hablar con ella.

Callie: Espera es demasiado tarde, dijo mañana hablaríamos.

Arizona: La he cagado, ella está decepcionada de mí.

Callie: Cariño tranquila ya mañana veremos qué pasa, estamos juntas en esto vale, es tarde es mejor descansar más para ti, posiblemente no tengas un buen despertar, no es la gran resaca debido que tomaste poco pero como no tomas, posiblemente tengas un leve dolor de cabeza.

Arizona: Bien pues me lo merezco.

Callie: Ya cálmate y vamos a dormir, nos espera un largo domingo.

* * *

Nos pusimos el pijama, Callie me pasó una pastilla y agua, me lo tome y nos fuimos a la cama, ella me beso y me dio las buenas noches, me siento tan estúpida por lo que hice, pero bueno asumir consecuencias sobre todo con mi madre mañana.

* * *

Nota: Espero el capitulo valga la pena, noche pero aquí esta publicado hoy jajaj así que cuenta con cumplir y hacerlo hoy. Por fin llegamos al capitulo 40 y no me la creo jajajajaj

Ps: Cualquier error es mio, gracias por seguir leyendo.

Pss: Imágenes en Instagram: " Calzona_Stronger" Tumblr: "stef0104"


	43. Chapter 43

Hola a todos, pido mil disculpas es prácticamente un mes lo que he estado retirada, pero aun estando de vacaciones seguí publicando los últimos, pero realmente necesitaba una pequeña pausa y la mitad de mis vacaciones deje un poco esto y luego por adaptarme a mi nuevo horario de clases, esta publicación es corta, pero espero agarrar el ritmo de nuevo y poder publicar mas seguido y tener mas ideas que poder plasmar, realmente me ha gustado compartir esta historia con todos los que la leen.

Ya he dicho esto antes pero pensé que nadie iba a leerla, pero ahora que se que hay muchas personas porque una vez que pasas de 15 personas ya es mucho jaja, siento mas compromiso a terminar la historia bien, así que les prometo no he abandonado esto, he tenido problemas de concentración y de poder escribir, sabes cuando tienes bloqueo mental y nada sale pues algo así, pero igual se que saldré de ello y podre seguir aquí con esto hasta el final y espero los que la leen igual me acompañen a seguir en ella y tenerle fe en que todo ira bien y en tenerme una pizca de paciencia que se que ya tuvieron durante un mes, pero bueno no les aburriré, les dejo la nueva actualización y espero esta semana las cosas pinten mejor y pueda escribir mas y seguir compartiendo con todos.

Gracias en serio a los que la leen y aun siguen aquí.

* * *

Capítulo 41.

* * *

Pov. Arizona

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente fue terrible, tenía mucho dolor de cabeza, Callie tenía razón no iba a ser la gran resaca porque la verdad había tomado poco, pero tendría un bonito dolor de cabeza, estaba sola en la cama y cuando me enderece un poco mire mi mesa de noche habían pastillas y agua, me las tome y en eso ella salió del baño ya lista. Con un top negro, vaya abdomen ver la piel de Callie solo me provoca querer tocarla, pero bueno siguiendo con lo que trae, pantalones cortos blancos con rayas negras y unos Adidas negras igual a los que compramos en gris de "Kanye West", cabello suelto y sin maquillaje.

* * *

Callie: Buenos días hermosa, como amaneces?

Arizona: Fatal, Dios! No vuelvo a tomar en mi vida, fue una estupidez lo sé, no sé en qué pensaba.

Callie: Ese es el problema que no estabas pensando, te dejaste ir por la mala influencia de Cristina.

Arizona: Siento mucho haber actuado así, pero es que Callie en serio te estabas restregando toda en Mark.

Callie: Estábamos bailando no había malas intenciones.

Arizona: Como digas, ahora toca hacerle frente a mi madre, vas tu por nuestra hija y yo me ducho y visto.

Callie: Vale voy por ella, pero primero ven aquí.

* * *

Me levante en dirección a ella, enredamos nuestros brazos y nos besamos como si nada más pasara, cada vez me siento más cerca de Callie, sé que la amo y la quiero siempre conmigo, fue tonto desconfiar de ella un poco anoche, el beso se volvió más intenso, termine estrellando a Callie en la pared cerca de la entrada del baño, mis manos vagaban por su cuerpo y las manos de ella por el mío, poco a poco me fue separando apoyamos nuestras frente y nos vimos un instante, deposite un beso en su mejilla y me fui a tomar una ducha, me tome mi tiempo quería estar bajo la regadera un rato, quizás eso ayuda a que pase un poco el dolor, la verdad se me espera un día largo con mi madre.

Al salir busque rápido algo que ponerme, camisa de botones manga larga estilo jeans, short jeans un poco más claros que la camisa, converse plateados y el cabello en una coleta, sin maquillaje la verdad no ando ánimo para tanta cosa. Cuando bajo Callie ya está en la cocina con mi madre, se ven tranquilas, cuando me acerco a depositar un beso en la cabeza de mi hija miro esa camisa y me revuelve el estómago, trae la camiseta blanca que Mark le regalo la de la calavera, jeans pequeños y zapatos rosados con blancos muy decentes para el resto de la ropa. Mi madre a duras penas me ve y se voltea a seguir sirviendo el desayuno, se está molesta pero no puedo concentrarme ahorita en ella y se no debo decir nada, pero no puedo guardármelo.

* * *

Arizona: Carol no tenía más ropa limpia? Porque recuerdo haberle lavado todo y se aún tiene cosas que no ha usado.

Callie: Que tiene la que trae?

Arizona: Los zapatos están lindos, pero no crees se ven raros con la ropa que trae? Además esa camiseta se la dio Mark.

Callie: Debes estar bromeando cierto? No vas hacer esto algo grande, solo es un simple camiseta y si quieres ve le bajas unos tenis y ya está.

Arizona: Porque no hiciste eso desde un inicio, Callie de toda la ropa que tiene tenías que ponerle esa camiseta.

Callie: Sabes iré a bajar la ropa de ayer y la pondré a lavar, también cambiare nuestra ropa de cama y eso, asegúrate Carol tome todo su jugo.

Arizona: Estamos hablando.

Callie: Estas buscando pelea, yo no quiero eso dejare te pase el enojo.

Arizona: Ahora resulta yo soy la mala de la película, por cierto y a ti que te pasa? Estoy esperando que me digas algo?

Barbara: La verdad no se ni que decirte, no eres la Arizona de siempre, la Arizona que yo conozco no miente, no se emborracha y no pelea por tonterías.

Arizona: Mira lo siento vale, la he cagado con Callie y contigo, no sé qué paso anoche solo estaba molesta.

Barbara: Hija ella vive contigo ya, en que cabeza cabía hicieras eso anoche, Arizona él es el novio de tu mejor amiga y mejor amigo de tu novia, no puedes creer lo que otros dicen del pasado de tu chica, es solo pasado y eran unos niños, lo que has hecho ahora solo lo empeora acabas de pelear con ella frente a su hija, debes controlarte un poco vale, estoy molesta y sé que se me va a pasar, sé que has cometido un error, el cual espero solo fuera anoche aún eres muy joven como para andar bebiendo.

Arizona: Sé que no estoy actuando bien, pero es que no puedo mamá es solo que actué sin pensar, tome y me perdí en el momento pero Callie estaba conmigo ella cuido de mí, se estas molesta y de verdad lo siento, no debí echarle bronca a Callie por la camisa es solo que el tema de Mark aún está fresco, el podrá ser el novio de mi amiga y amigo de mi novia, pero sigue siendo hombre y devoraba con la vista a Callie el no deja de ser lo que es por estar con alguien, no debo desconfiar de ella pero me cegué vale lo acepto.

Barbara: Cariño te quiero pero como tu madre te lo digo, deja de creer un poco en lo que dicen esos chicos estaban tomados y miraron el momento perfecto para molestarte un rato y lo han logrado, has traído ese problema y la duda a casa, Callie tiene ojos solo para ti y ella hizo lo correcto dejarte aquí a que te calmes, no es sano ni para su hija ni para ustedes pelear.

Arizona: Lo siento vale, tienes razón, llevare a Carol al salón para ver algo de sus muñecos y eso la distrae y despeja mi mente, siento haberte decepcionado.

* * *

Me levante con Carol al salón y con ella pase casi toda la mañana, Callie prefirió hacer algunos arreglos y me parecía raro dilatara tanto lo de la cama lo habíamos cambiado ayer, la verdad estaba tan en mi locura que no recordé eso, Callie lo único que realmente quería era alejarse un poco de mi mal humor, cuando salimos a la sala ella y mi madre hicieron el almuerzo, les dije no tenía hambre y deje a Carol en el asiento alto y me fui a dormir un rato, así transcurrió la tarde y parte de la noche no quise salir de la habitación, leí un rato era un poco tarde y Callie no había llegado a dormir, pensé Carol dormía así que fui a darle un beso de buenas noches, al entrar a su habitación me lleve una sorpresa Callie estaba durmiendo ahí, me acerque a ella me puse de rodillas al lado de la cama y le hable en voz baja.

* * *

Arizona: Callie despierta, nena despierta.

Callie: Hmmmmm Arizona?

Arizona: Vamos a nuestra habitación, te has quedado dormida aquí.

Callie: No me quede dormida, me vine a dormir aquí esta noche.

Arizona: Porque?

Callie: No quiero luchar más contigo, menos por Mark.

Arizona: Lo siento vale, fui estúpida, podemos ir a nuestra cama? Ya no puedo dormir sola sin ti.

Callie: Mejor pasemos separadas una noche, no pasara nada anda.

Arizona: No quiero Callie, por favor ven conmigo a nuestra cama.

Callie: Ari ve a dormir sí.

* * *

Pov. Callie

Me partía un poco el corazón verla al lado de la cama y su mirada de que estaba por llorar, la quiero desbordadamente pero ella tiene que entender que debe confiar en mí y no actuar de esa manera, no estoy lista para ir con ella quiero un poco de espacio, me duele un poco la desconfianza de su parte.

* * *

Arizona: Realmente no puedo dormir sin ti Callie.

Callie: Ari necesito espacio cariño, ve a la cama mañana será otro día, todo irá bien no pasa nada por una noche.

* * *

Antes que una lagrima cayera por su rostro se levantó y salió, me dolía verla así, Mark es mi amigo, quizás anoche me pase un poco en el baile pero era solo eso no había razón alguna para que el resto se metiera aunque fuera solo por hacerse los graciosos un poco, debido que eso me ocasiono un problema en mi relación, me gire mirando hacia la pared solo esperaba poder dormir tranquila, yo también me acostumbre a tenerla a mi lado y es difícil dormir separadas. Luego de unos minutos sentí estaba cayendo en un sueño pesado, me acomode para pasar la noche en la habitación de nuestra hija, por suerte ella esta pequeña aun y no entiende nada de lo que pasa con sus madres, en mitad de la noche me lleve un susto.

Ya dormía tranquilamente cuando sentí algo en la cama y unos brazos a mi alrededor, Arizona volvió y se metió en la cama abrazándome por la espalda tan fuerte, era como que se había amarrado a mí por salvar su vida, podía oír un sollozo saliendo de ella, trate de zafarme de su agarre para poderme girar y hacerle frente, cuando ella sintió lo que yo quería hacer me soltó poco a poco, una vez que logre estar de frente ella se estrelló en mi pecho y se soltó a llorar.

* * *

Callie: Shhhhh cariño cálmate, estamos bien vale no pasa nada, necesito te calmes un poco despertaras a la niña.

Arizona: No puedo dormir sin ti, peor sabiendo no estamos bien, te amo y lo siento, soy tan estúpida lo sé.

Callie: Deja de llamarte de ese modo vale, vamos a la habitación, ven conmigo ponte de pie, al llegar vamos a dormir hablamos de esto mañana.

Arizona: No quiero mañana, quiero ahora, Callie sé que no tienes nada con Mark no sé porque me entro esos celos, quizás por lo que dicen de él, pero seguro Teddy tiene razón y ya cambio y solo tiene ojos para ella, Callie perdóname, me sentí insegura por un momento yo sé que me gustan las chicas desde hace un tiempo y esto para ti es nuevo, mi estúpida cabeza solo estaba pensando tonterías y creyendo ver cosas donde no las hay.

Callie: Me hubiese gusta mejor que te levantaras de tu silla y ponerte a bailar conmigo, no hacer lo que has hecho tentar contra tu salud, Arizona el alcohol no deja nada más que problemas y pasarla mal luego de que bebes, por haber tomado demás y ser una niña estúpida me quede embarazada, yo estaba ahí pude cuidar de ti, pero que pasa si algún día tomas demás? quizás alguien te pone algo en la bebida y pasa algo que no sea consentido por ti.

Arizona: Lo sé y tienes razón vale, no vuelvo a beber, quizás hasta que seamos adultas y estemos en la Universidad yo que sé, pero por ahora no volverá a pasar.

Callie: Eres increíble pensé saldrías con el típico no bebe nunca más, pero tienes razón pueda que pase de nuevo pero dentro de unos años, por favor ahora no vuelvas hacerlo.

Arizona: Lo prometo por ahora no vuelvo hacer eso, me perdonas por todo lo que ha pasado?

Callie: Claro que lo hago nena, siento mucho que pasáramos por esto.

Arizona: Yo más, podemos dormir aquí?

Callie: Claro podemos, buenas noches Arizona.

Arizona: Buenas noches Callie.

* * *

Nota: Se es corto para como últimamente publicaba de largo, es solo el inicio de nuevo a que me adapte a volver a escribir luego de unas largas vacaciones, mil disculpas en serio, espero mejorar en los próximos.

Ps: Cualquier error es mio, las descripciones de atuendos en Instagra: " Calzona_Stronger" y en Tumblr "stef0104"

Pss: "anonymous502" Wow tu comentario ha sido muy lindo y ahora me siento culpable por haber dilatado tanto, lo siento, pero estamos de regreso.

"calzonafan" Tienes razón en interiorizar un poco mas en las chicas y lo intentare, pero igual toca tomar en cuenta que ser madre joven es diferente a cuando eres soltera, pero tratare de que todo cuadre bien en tiempos, por ejemplo tiempos de ser madre y tiempos en ser pareja.

"Guest" He vuelto siento la tardanza, pero si esperemos no un final pronto creo aun se puede contar un poco mas.

Psss: Luego de leer comentarios si se siente mas la culpa de haber dilatado, lo siento y se que lo he dicho antes pero es en serio, hemos vuelto chicos y la historia va a seguir aun no termina, Gracias x todo.


	44. Chapter 44

Hola gente ya se no tengo perdón alguno por la ausencia, asi que nada no me justificare hahahah aqui tienen nueva actualizacion, espero compense un poco, terminare la historia no la dejaré a medias, espero pronto vacaciones para reivindicar un poco el tiempo perdido.

* * *

Capítulo 42.

* * *

Pov. Callie.

Arizona y yo no hemos tenido una pelea desde el día de la fiesta, pero estos días en la escuela tampoco es que han sido los mejores, yo poco he hablado con Mark por ejemplo y ella con Teddy. Pensé que solo iba hacer el primer día o quizás los 2 primeros, pero ya hoy termina nuestra semana de clases y aún seguimos distanciados, prefiero evitar más discusiones con Ari por eso evito un poco a Mark, en cambio ella con Teddy es solo porque nuevamente ella se pone del lado de su novio, en parte le entiendo él no ha hecho nada, más que ser el mismo y más la información que le soltaron Arizona, fue la que hizo este problema.

En casa todo ha ido un poco normal, Barbara aún sigue un tanto molesta con Arizona pero se eso pronto pasara, acercándose a su primer cumpleaños Carol ya anda un poco más con equilibrio al caminar, habla un poco más y siempre más de una palabra nueva repite constantemente, Daniel vuelve este fin de semana y eso me da gusto, sé que Arizona y su madre le han extrañado por muy acostumbradas que estén a su trabajo, lo bueno es que según entiendo el ya queda fijo en Seattle y un horario más normal.

Sigo sin saber de mi familia, lo que sé es que aun pagan la mensualidad de la escuela y que puedo seguir usando la tarjeta, compro cosas de uso de la niña o en ocasiones cosas de casa aunque Barbara dice no es necesario, prácticamente ya vivo aquí y me gusta, me siento como que realmente tengo una familia al llegar a casa.

Al salir hoy de clases nos fuimos al súper, Barbara nos pidió de favor hacer la compra, algunos encargos especiales para hacerle algo rico de comer a Daniel ya que vuelve a casa, ella no podía estaba organizando la casa para que todo se vea como siempre y que nada se ha movido.

Estoy muy cansada y se Arizona igual pronto terminamos este ciclo escolar y estaremos de vacaciones, aún no hemos hablado si haremos algo, mis vacaciones por lo general son siempre en Miami, pero en vista que vivo con los Robbins ahora no sé cómo será, llegamos a casa organizo la compra en donde va cada cosa, Arizona esta con Carol su amor por mi hija cada vez es más notorio, no creo pudiera haberme encontrado alguien igual o mejor que ella.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en casa, jugamos con Carol y al dormirse ella pasamos un tiempo de pareja que se necesita, Barbara ha pasado en la planta baja haciendo cosas así que esperamos cualquier pequeño ruido que hiciéramos no lo escuchara, siempre tenemos cuidado en casa, pensábamos respetar un poco y no hacerlo tanto en casa pero es imposible teniéndole cerca siempre y a medio vestir cuando duerme. Nos fuimos a dormir para tener mañana todo listo y limpio en nuestra habitación y la de Carol, ella se hará cargo de la niña y yo le dije a Barbara que me gustaría ayudarle en la cocina, aprender algo nuevo y de paso compartir tiempo con ella, ya que le veo como una madre y de eso nunca tuve en mi propio hogar.

* * *

Pov. Arizona.

Por fin es sábado! he tenido la semana más larga todo por el inconveniente de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Teddy, con quien poco he hablado porque como era obvio una vez más está del lado de Mark, pueda que no hiciera nada mal pero es que yo no me fio del cerca de Callie menos a como estaban esa noche, pero en fin eso no importa hable con Callie nosotras estamos bien, de igual manera me pidió hablara con él, tampoco es que lo iré buscando esta nueva semana solo que si está cerca tolerarle, debo entender solo son amigos y Callie no haría nada para lastimarme, así que debo relajarme un poco con la situación.

Pasamos la mañana un poco ocupadas mi padre llega esta noche y tendremos una cena familiar, la verdad es que nosotros siempre hemos estado acostumbrados que por lo menos la cena es en familia, sabemos que los desayunos pueden coincidir en ocasiones todos a la vez, los almuerzos siempre procuramos hacerlo los fines de semana, pero cenar si es en familia así comentar como ha ido todo el día.

Mi día entero prácticamente fue de madre, jugué con Carol, miramos la tv y ella ya presta mucha más atención a lo que dan, se me durmió un rato la tarde así que me fui hacer solo de bulto a la cocina, Callie en esa área se integra mejor con mi madre que yo, mientras se acercaba la hora limpie la mesa organice los platos y todo eso que yo sí puedo hacer, mi madre subió a darse un baño y vestirse mientras lo que tiene en el horno se termina de hacer y Callie vigila.

Callie y yo subimos para alistarnos, por ahorro de tiempo y agua decidimos bañarnos al mismo tiempo, pero la verdad creo dilatamos más por algunos momentos de distracción al baño que nos íbamos a dar, ella se puso la bata y se fue a despertar a Carol y darle una ducha, yo escogí su ropa y la traje a nuestra habitación así nos alistamos todas juntas.

* * *

Arizona: Hey dúo de guapas, se dejó dar su baño sin problema?

Callie: Ya la conoces se medió quejo por despertarla, pero en el baño hizo su medio relajo de siempre de mojarme.

Arizona: Ven aquí pequeña niña, le has dado trabajo a mama en tu baño he, vela Callie sonríe sabe lo que ha hecho.

Callie: Claro que sabe por eso se ríe y entierra su carita en tu cuello, creo ella ya sabe quién será la que la mime y sobreproteja más.

Arizona: Es que mira esta carita, no podré decirle que no.

Callie: Tendrás que aprender cariño, si no ella será así de mimada, cuidado más que tú.

Arizona: Espera crees soy una mimada?

Callie: Solo mírate, siempre consigues lo que quieres con esa carita.

Arizona: Bueno pueda ser que tengas razón, pero solo un poco ahora ve arreglarte, yo me encargo de esta pequeña cosita linda.

* * *

Para Carol le tenía listo un vestido que se a mi padre le gustara, blanco con vuelito cada termino de vuelito tenía un color de cinta rojo y azul, en el cuello igual mismo tipo de tocado con esos colores, sus sandalias son azules y toque rojo, le hago sus colitas y la pongo en la cama y unos juguetes que la distraen un rato y donde yo puedo vigilarla. Veo Callie está en el espejo del baño arreglando su maquillaje, yo me pongo hacer lo mismo y hacerme un poco de ondas sueltas en el cabello.

Decidí ponerme una blusa blanca sin mangas, falda blanca y unos botines celestes, Callie sale del baño con una blusa negra de tirantes y un short de vestir negro con blanco y colgado veo tiene una chaqueta a juego con su short, sandalias negras sencillas que por cierto me gustan mucho, una vez que estamos listas ella agarra a nuestra hija y bajamos a ver que podemos ayudar de último momento antes que mi padre llegue.

* * *

Callie: Falta algo?

Barbara: No querida, todo está listo, el pollo lo he sacado ya del horno, ensalada ya y el postre pastel de manzana el favorito de Daniel y Arizona.

Callie: Tendré que aprender hacer ese pastel.

Arizona: Vaya si deberías, yo no lo intento la verdad la cocina tampoco es que sea muy lo mío.

Barbara: Cariño la cocina completamente no es lo tuyo, cuando quieras Callie yo te enseño hacerla es fácil.

Callie: Gracias.

Arizona: Ha llegado es el ruido de su camioneta.

Callie: Sé que él sabe Carol ya camina, pero vamos cariño te pongo en el suelo y cuando el abuelo entre tú te vas hacia él y le dices abuelo.

* * *

La puerta se abre y mi padre entra pero no cierra inmediatamente, alguien viene con él, Callie se agacho a poner a la niña en el suelo así que se ella a la puerta no está mirando, el asombro me lo lleve primero yo que ella, detrás de mi padre estaba entrando otro señor mayor y muy familiar para todos aquí, aun no entiendo porque Carlos Torres ha llegado junto a mi padre, cuando Callie se endereza veo su cara de shock al ver a su padre en la entrada de la casa, en eso nuestra hija corre porque últimamente estos niños quieren correr primero que caminar, así que ella se va hacia mi padre y grita "Abuelo" mi padre la alza en brazos y la apretaba fuerte a él, Carlos cambio su rostro al ver el momento y sobretodo ver a su nieta llamarle abuelo a otro que no es el.

* * *

Callie: Que haces aquí?

Carlos: Hola Calliope, Daniel me ha invitado a venir a cenar esta noche, dijo que él llegaba hoy y podríamos hablar todos.

Callie: Hablar? Ahora si quieres hablar? Luego de meses.

Barbara: Callie cariño déjale hablar.

Callie: Por qué?

Daniel: Por el hecho de que es tu padre y ha venido a verte, aun eres una niña Callie o adolecente como quieras verle, el merece respeto y ser escuchado, no les juzgues antes de tiempo.

Callie: Pero…

Arizona: Calliope déjale hablar, además tienes que calmarte nuestra hija está presente, no le asustes.

Barbara: Podemos cenar y luego hablamos, una vez que la niña ya duerma.

* * *

El ambiente era tenso, pero algo me dice para mis padres la aparición de Carlos no es novedad, mi padre se sienta en la cabecera como siempre a su derecha mi madre y a su izquierda yo siempre ha sido así, desde que Callie está su asiento es a mi lado y el asiento de bebe en ocasiones es entre las 2 o lo pongo entre mi padre y yo porque igual soy quien le alimenta a Carol. Ya todos en sus asiento de costumbre mi madre le indica a Carlos sentarse a su lado y eso lo deja sentado frente a Callie.

La cena transcurrió sin problema hasta el momento, mi padre comento un poco de su tiempo por fuera, yo alimentaba a Carol y podía sentir lo tensa que era Callie a mi lado quien no dijo nada durante toda la cena, Carol en cambio balbuceaba sus palabras durante la cena, Carlos le veía mucho y estaba interactuando un poco con mis padres, todo fue cortes.

Carol bostezaba y Callie aprovecho para excusarnos un momento para ir a dormir a nuestra hija, mis padres y Carlos se quedaron a tomar un café en la sala, mientras nosotras subimos.

* * *

Callie: Que hace aquí? Cuál es su propósito?

Arizona: Cariño no lo se vale, pero igual debes escuchar que tiene para decirte, quizás se disculpe o la verdad no lo sé, espero así sea porque si él te ataca o dice algo que no es yo le diré sus verdades.

Callie: Gracias, la vez que discutí con él fue los 2 solos, ahora están tus padres y tú, no quiero él diga algo grosero como esa vez.

Arizona: Esperemos no lo haga vale, ahora vamos nos esperan, mantén mi mano si eso te sirve un poco de apoyo, recuerda no importa lo que pase Te amo y eso no va a cambiar.

Callie: Te amo, vamos a ver qué pasa.

* * *

Estoy muy nerviosa la verdad, pero debo mantenerme calmada por Callie, ella necesita mi apoyo y espero realmente su padre no diga nada malo, aunque mis padres se molesten si él dice algo grosero le pediré se marche de esta casa, no necesitamos de sus groserías. Al bajar veo juntos a mis padres y Carlos en una de las sillas de al lado, Callie me agarra la mano y nos sentamos juntas frente a ellos, mi padre apoya la tasa de café y dirige la mirada hacia nosotras.

* * *

Daniel: Primero que nada, necesito estén tranquilas ustedes 2 y no quiero nadie alce la voz, porque gritando tampoco es que vamos a llegar a algo, Callie escucha a tu padre un momento.

Callie: Vale.

Carlos: Calliope quiero me escuchen y hablen hasta el final si quieren, pero no me interrumpas. Cuando todo esto paso reaccione mal, lo acepto todo esto para mi es nuevo quizás he estado rodeado de personas con gustos por el mismo sexo de ellos, pero debes entenderme un poco eres mi hija y no me lo esperaba, necesitaba tiempo para entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo contigo, primero la bebe y ahora una novia, hija que es mucho para procesar, además había sido un día pesado llego a casa y Carol ni tu estaban, dije muchas cosas malas las acepto, pero debes ponerte un poco en mi lugar eres madre y obviamente quieres lo mejor para tu hija, eso me pasa a mi quiero lo mejor para ti, sin ofender a nadie no es que Arizona no lo fuera.

Ese día te enfrentaste a mi Calliope, tu nunca me habías gritado ni tener esa posición de defensa de alguien, sin un poco por George pero no de la forma en la que te has parado por ella, me sentí decepcionado una vez más de ti y peor por verte salir de casa en la forma que lo has hecho. Luego recibí la visita de Daniel, entendí mucho porque los defendiste de esa manera Callie, entendí que he fallado mucho para ti por mi trabajo u otras cosas, pero aun así seguía molesto y un poco mi orgullo no me dejo buscarte y lo único que hice fue regresarte todo, no podía cortarte nada necesitabas todo eso porque no podía dejarte como una carga para los Robbins, más cuando la responsabilidad es mía de que les buscaras a ellos.

Pero fue la chica que tienes de la mano quien me hizo pensar más, me encontré Arizona una vez en el hotel, imagino fueron a pasar el día la verdad no quise averiguarlo, ella dijo algo de que podía hacerte feliz, quizás ella no es lo que me esperaba al final de los tiempos para ti, pero puedo decirte que creo ella es la indicada para ti, hizo lo mismo que su padre dio la cara para ti y la verdad no sabía mucho que hacer, asistí a un lugar me hablaron un poco más de lo que es el grupo de LGBT, quizás aún no lo sé todo y cómo actuar o que decir aun ante esta situación de ustedes 2, quise buscarte y llame primero a Daniel me comento estaba fuera y cuando pensaba volver, pensé que era mejor cuando se estuvieran todos para hablar, pero tenía igualmente el número de esta casa y llame y amablemente Barbara me pone un poco al corriente de cómo van en clases y de cómo esta Carol.

Esta noche Arizona confirmo de alguna manera sus palabras, no sé si es rutina o es solo ciertos días, pero ella es quien se encarga de Carol en la cena y es cuidadosa y se preocupa por que la niña coma bien, veo la sonrisa en mi nieta y de momentos que olvidabas yo estaba en la mesa podía ver cómo le mirabas, Calliope nunca te había visto tan feliz y eso me hace pensar está bien que viniera y nos demos una oportunidad tu y yo de tratarnos y de esa manera tener más cercanía con Carol y conocer Arizona. Así que la pregunta va para las 2 en si pueden darme una oportunidad?

Arizona: Ha sido noble de su parte venir y darle la cara a Callie, es un poco triste esperara mucho tiempo pero creo eso es lo de menos ya está aquí, yo no tengo problema en tratarle Sr. Torres, el problema sería si usted trata mal a Calliope o Carol de nuevo.

Carlos: Se ella te quiere Arizona, desde el momento que deja llamarte por su nombre nadie lo hace, más que yo soy su padre pero de otros ella no lo permitía.

Callie: Amo Arizona y como quiera llamarme no es problema, gracias por venir y medio dar una disculpa, pero lo siento no me fio aun de ti, pueda que estes aquí y tal pero como se no cambiaras de opinión o si solo es un trampa para volver a casa y alejarnos de ella.

Carlos: Eso no pasara Callie, tú y Carol no van a ningún lado, el viaje de Daniel desde el aeropuerto a casa fue largo y hablamos algunas cosas como padres, aún tenemos que ajustar cosas y que Daniel acepte algo que quiero pero eso es hablar entre hombres, pero llegamos a un acuerdo, viajo mucho eso no puede cambiar tanto así que para ti volver a casa sería igual que antes pero estoy seguro que dormirías más aquí que allá, prácticamente vives aquí Callie y los Robbins no tienen problemas en que te quedes, así que ustedes se quedan aquí pero yo sigo asumiendo tus gastos y los de mi nieta, pero estaré más pendiente y viajare lo más seguido posible a Seattle.

Callie: Sabes es raro escucharte decirle nieta o hacer referencias como a "tu hija", siempre era "la niña", necesito tiempo y acciones de tu parte papa para creer hablas en serio, los Robbins son lo más cercano a una familia de verdad que he tenido, mi hija es feliz aquí y yo lo soy con Arizona.

Carlos: Lo se lo he podido ver esta noche, también entiendo de buenas a primeras no puedas creerme y que necesitan tiempo y se los daré, solo piénsalo vale? A ti Daniel gracias por todo y Barbara por cuidarle todo este tiempo.

Barbara: Callie y Carol son parte de la familia y lo hago con mucho gusto.

Carlos: Pues gracias igual en serio, no quiero quitarles más tiempo, les veré quizás mañana antes de salir por la noche a Miami, gracias por querer a mi hija como lo haces Arizona.

Arizona: No tiene nada que agradecerme Sr. Torres lo hago con mucho gusto, amo a Callie y nuestra hija lo son todo para mí.

Carlos: Primero llámame Carlos, segundo veo hablas de mi nieta como tuya y es muy agradable de escuchar.

Arizona: Tristemente la biología no me favorece, pero eso no quiere decir no sea mi hija, esperamos verle mañana.

Callie: Gracias por venir y hablamos mañana papa.

Carlos: gracias por todo, la cena fue deliciosa Barbara.

Barbara: No me las des a mi si no a tu hija, prácticamente fue quien más hizo, por cierto no solo hoy.

Carlos: pues vaya aprendo algo nuevo de ti cada día Calliope, Buenas noches a todos.

Arizona: Buenas noches y vuelva cuando quiera, esta es su casa.

Carlos: Gracias.

Barbara: Vaya sorpresa la de esta noche no?

Arizona: Espera tu no sabías que venía?

Barbara: Por supuesto que no, pero tampoco ha ido tan mal.

Callie: Porque no me habías dicho te enfrentaste con él?

Arizona: Lo iba hacer pero él nunca vino a verte, pensé que te decepcionarías más así que lo deje pasar.

Callie: Vale lo entiendo, gracias a los 3 por su apoyo, Ari y Barbara no se ofendan por lo que voy a decir, pero Sr. Robbins gracias por todo, usted es un ejemplo de buen padre, le daré la oportunidad a mi padre por usted porque si es cierto él se apoyara en usted quizás algo bueno salga.

Daniel: No tienes nada que agradecer, eres como una hija más para mi Callie, mientras mi hija sea feliz yo lo soy también, te quiero y adoro a tu hija, esa niña debo aceptar que me robo el corazón, me siento un abuelo feliz.

Barbara: Bueno ya mucha cosa, Daniel debe descansar y mañana creo deberías de salir algún lado como familia, al parque o al ferri donde sea, así que todo mundo a descansar ya.

Arizona: Te das cuenta cariño tu que dices que yo soy mandona, mi madre es peor.

Barbara: Te escuche Arizona, sube ya y dormir tranquilas que tu padre ha vuelto.

Arizona: Perdona?

Callie: De que hablas?

Barbara: Me hare la tonta señoritas, pero sorda no soy, además que se tiene relaciones raro si no lo hicieran.

Callie: Dios Barbara!

Arizona: Mama vete a dormir.

Barbara: Eso intento ciertas noches, pero ustedes no dejan mucho, pero en fin duerman niñas.

* * *

Nota: Gracias por leer y nuevamente siento la espera.

Ps: Cualquier error es mio, las imagenes de la ropa en Instagram: "Calzona_Stronger"


	45. Chapter 45

Estoy de regreso, en el viaje solo pude publicar una vez, desde que volví trabajo en mi pequeño espacio de trabajo que ya esta listo, pronto vacaciones y creo podre estar mas activada por este lado, siento la espera y espero les guste este capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 43.

* * *

Pov. Arizona

Hoy desperté muy temprano pese que es domingo, pero la verdad no pude dormir mucho y sentí a Callie muy inquieta al dormir, no puedo dejar de pensar en su padre, espero que todo lo que ha dicho vaya en serio, no me gustaría ver a Callie sufriendo por mas rechazo y ahora mentiras de parte de él. Un golpe en la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos, digo que pase y mi madre se asoma.

* * *

Barbara: Buenos días cariño, veo aun Callie duerme así que despiértale, saldremos a desayunar por fuera y luego ir al ferri, ¿una mañana en familia no caería mal no crees?

Arizona: Buenos días mama, ya le despierto y voy por Carol.

Barbara: Yo estoy casi lista, así que me encargo de la niña, ustedes arréglense bonitas y nos vamos.

Arizona: Vale, gracias mama.

* * *

Despertar a Callie siempre suele ser un poco difícil, ella duerme como una roca, pero siempre se tiene alguna táctica para que ella despierte. Me acerco poco a poco a su oído, le susurro cosas, pero aun nada ni se mueve, comienzo a darle besos en el cuello y ella medio se mueve con molestia, pero no abre sus ojos así que le doy un pequeño mordisco en la oreja, ella abre los ojos y yo le doy una sonrisa tímida.

* * *

Arizona: ¡Hola cariño! Siento mucho despertarte, pero mi madre dice que saldremos y desayunaremos fuera.

Callie: ¡Hola! Entiendo saldremos y eso, ¿pero porque me has mordido?

Arizona: Te susurré cosas lindas, te di besos en el cuello y nada, así que ni modo toco a lo brusco.

Callie: ¿Sabes dónde iremos?

Arizona: No sé dónde desayunaremos, pero sé que luego al ferri, mi madre se está haciendo cargo de la niña, así que levántate tenemos que arreglarnos.

Callie: ¿Cualquier cosa o quieres ir más linda de lo normal?

Arizona: ¿Recuerdas esos vestidos parecidos que tenemos? Solo que el mío es de estampado y el tuyo liso.

Callie: Si lo recuerdo así que creo iremos muy decentes.

Arizona: Es domingo y salida en familia, porque no vestirse bien.

Callie: Vale tienes razón, levántate tengo ganas de ahorrar agua y platicando ya llevamos tiempo perdido.

* * *

No la pensé mucho la vi salir de nuestra cama sacándose la ropa, así que me lancé al baño con ella, dilatamos más de lo normal, no hicimos más que robarnos uno que otro beso, sabíamos no podíamos entretenernos tanto y que además es mi padre quien nos espera abajo.

Luego de salir del baño saque mi vestido y deje el de Callie en la cama, me comencé hacer el pelo en hondas sueltas, el maquillaje muy natural ya me conoce nada recargado me gusta, una vez listo eso me puse mi vestido, es algo corto a medio muslo, blanco con estampado azul, sandalias altas color piel, sé que de nada me vale usarlas porque Callie igual ira con zapatos altos y ella de por sí ya es más alta que yo. Como accesorio llevo un pequeño reloj café, gafas de sol y un sombrero.

Cuando me veo ya lista puedo ver a Callie en el baño igual lista, su hermoso cabello negro suelto al natural, su vestido celeste igual de corto a medio muslo y sus hermosas piernas color caramelo se le ven muy bien, sus zapatos son altos color piel, abiertos de la punta y talón, como accesorio agrego un reloj café, lentes de sol y un sombrero un poco más grande que el mío. Yo agarre una de mis carteras grandes azul, aun le llevamos cosas a Carol y nunca he sido del uso de bolsos de bebe, así que acomodo mi billetera, el móvil de Callie y mío, de esa forma puedo poner cositas de Carol por si se ensucia o algo.

Al bajar mire a mis padres obviamente ya estaban listos, nuestra hija rebotaba sobre su abuelo, llevaba un vestido rojo con blanco y sandalias rojas, cada vez tiene más cabello así que para mantenerlo mi madre le ha colocado una cinta en el cabello.

* * *

Arizona: Buenos días papa, disculpa la tardanza.

Daniel: ¡Buenos días! No se preocupen, ¿lograron dormir?

Callie: Un poco intranquila, trato de creer que mi padre está bien con todo esto, pero no me fio mucho de él, no ahora.

Daniel: Todo a su tiempo Callie, piensa que tener el amor de un padre es importante, la verdad espero todo se solucione con él, si algo no sale como esperamos tu igual sabes aquí tienes una casa y una familia.

Callie: ¡Muchas gracias!

Barbara: Bien pues ya todos estamos listos, así que vamos muero de hambre.

Arizona: ¿Vamos todos en el mismo coche?

Daniel: Si, vamos en mi camioneta.

Barbara: Es grande y vamos cómodos todos, pasemos solo el asiento de bebe.

* * *

Pasamos el asiento de bebe que anda el coche de mi madre, colocamos a Carol y nos acomodamos atrás con ella, nos tomó unos 20 minutos llegar al lugar para desayunar, estábamos algo cerca para ir al ferri. Me da gusto tener en casa a mi padre de nuevo, más que se ya no se estará moviendo de un lugar a otro, tener estas pequeñas salidas en familia se debería de hacer más seguido, espero podamos tener un poco así de unión en nuestras vacaciones que son dentro de poco, en la escuela estamos a nuestra última semana y exámenes y eso.

* * *

Arizona: Te noto pensativa.

Callie: Pensaba en lo que paso ayer, además mi padre dijo le veríamos hoy y no ha llamado.

Arizona: Porque no le llamas y le invitas a unirse a nosotros, podemos ir con él al ferri.

Callie: ¿Si espero mejor a que llame?

Arizona: Dame tu móvil.

Callie: ¿Qué haces?

Arizona: Solo espera…. ¿Hola Sr. Torres?

Carlos: ¿Arizona?

Arizona: Si, disculpe que le llame, pero salimos a desayunar fuera con mis padres, pero luego tenemos planeado ir al ferri, ¿Callie y yo nos preguntábamos si usted gusta unirse?

Carlos: Que amable de su parte, estoy terminando de desayunar y me llevaría unos 30 minutos estar ahí, ¿te parece bien nos encontramos en el ferri?

Arizona: Me parece perfecto, igual estamos cerca nosotros.

Carlos: Esta bien, les miro en un rato.

Arizona: Hasta entonces.

Callie: ¿Se te ha pasado por la mente consultarlo con tus padres?

Arizona: Les conoces, ellos no tendrán problema en eso.

Callie: Gracias.

Arizona: ¿Por qué?

Callie: Si quiero verle, pero pensé diría que no, por eso no quería llamarle.

Arizona: Dijo que lo intentaría, solo tenle un poco de paciencia.

Barbara: ¿Están bien?

Arizona: El Sr. Torres se une a nosotros en el ferri.

Barbara: Me parece perfecto, por cierto, ¿han de haber traído la cámara no?

Callie: Si yo traigo el estuche, esperemos todo salga bien.

Barbara: Solo se tu cariño, ahora vamos Daniel ha pagado y tenemos que irnos.

* * *

Al llegar dejamos la camioneta algo cerca y decidimos caminar un poco hacia el ferri, Carol poco le gusta ser llevada de la mano, así que mis padres caminaban por delante de nosotras y de esa forma me sentía un poco tranquila de soltarle la mano a ella y nosotras cuidarle atrás. Cuando veo cuán lejos han llegado mis padres en su matrimonio, me dan ganas de tener aún más en mi vida a Callie y Carol, ella lo son todo para mi ahora, mis padres van caminando de la mano y se les ve tan enamorados, como 2 jóvenes.

* * *

Callie: Ahora tú te ves pensativa.

Arizona: Míralos, se ven como si están de nuestra edad y su noviazgo está iniciando.

Callie: Mis padres solo van del brazo en eventos sociales, ellos no son de ser muy cariñosos entre sí.

Arizona: Yo siempre los he visto igual algo serios, pero es igual por la forma de ser de mi padre imagino viene así por su trabajo, pero en ocasiones como esta mi padre se relaja junto a ella y muestra afecto y amor, Tim y yo siempre hemos querido encontrar a ese alguien especial, como ellos lograron encontrarlo.

Callie: ¿Lo has encontrado?

Arizona: Pues llevo a esa persona especial de la mano en este momento, además miro correr a nuestra hija hacia mis padres y esa es otra parte especial de mi amor.

Callie: Tu eres mi alguien especial también, te amo y no me equivoque en escogerte.

Arizona: Quiero lo que ellos tienen, un amor para toda la vida, y lo quiero solo contigo.

Callie: Pues creo ya no tienes como deshacerte de mí.

Arizona: ¿Es una amenaza Calliope?

Callie: Puede ser.

* * *

Se acerca y pone un beso en mi mejilla, y seguimos caminando, Carol perezosa corrió hacia mis padres para que mi papa le llevara cargada, al llegar para subir al ferri Carlos nos esperaba, tenía una pequeña sonrisa y estrecha la mano con mis padres y puedo sentir a Callie tensarse un poco a mi lado, aprieto su mano y le doy una sonrisa, me acerco a Carlos y estrecho su mano y luego Callie hace lo mismo.

* * *

Carlos: Gracias por la invitación.

Arizona: Siempre es bienvenido.

Daniel: Vamos a disfrutar del paseo.

* * *

Subimos y disfrutamos de la vista, pasaron unos minutos tranquilos hasta que Carol se puso algo inquieta, Carlos trato de ayudar a mi madre tratando de cargarle a lo que la niña se reúso y se escondió en el cuello de mi madre y pude ver la decepción en el rostro de él.

* * *

Arizona: ¿Cariño que pasa?

Carol: Biba Mami.

Arizona: Carol nena, él es tu abuelo Carlos el papa de Mama Callie.

Callie: Ella se acostumbrará a ti poco a poco, aun es algo tímida.

Carlos: Tranquila lo entiendo, ella tiene mucho sin verme y cuando lo hacía no relacionaba mucho a las personas.

Callie: Puedes hablarle y tratar de cargarla.

Carlos: ¡Hey nena! ¿Me dejas cargarte? Soy tu abuelo y me gustaría darte un abrazo.

Arizona: Cariño ve con él, puede extenderle los brazos.

Carlos: Ven aquí princesa, vamos a ver de cerca el agua.

Callie: Espero no siempre sea así.

Barbara: Ella es tímida, así que si el la hace sentir cómoda podrá tener más cercanía con su nieta.

Callie: Ella esta sus brazos, pero ve hacia nosotras.

Barbara: Ven aquí, que ella pierda de vista a ti y Arizona un poco.

Callie: Él nunca fue cariñoso con nosotras, le teníamos un poco de miedo de niñas.

Barbara: Con los hijos solemos ser muy duros, más los padres, pero cuando eres abuelo lo único que quieres es mimarles, así que quizás con ella será diferente.

Callie: Espero llegar a ser una buena madre como tú, Arizona tiene mucha suerte.

Barbara: ¿Crees pronto veras a tu madre?

Callie: Mi madre no será fácil, la verdad ella no creo acepte esto.

Arizona: Pensabas lo mismo de tu padre y ya ves.

Callie: Créeme mi madre es totalmente diferente a mi padre, ella si es peor que el en cuanto al qué dirán.

Barbara: Dale tiempo.

Callie: Se lo di durante mi embarazo, luego en el parto y aún sigo esperando algo que se no pasara, mi madre nunca ha cargado a Carol, ni la voltea a ver si compartimos la mesa, hace de cuenta yo no existo, así que no creo ella cambie de parecer.

Arizona: Aun no entiendo cómo se puede hacer algo así a un hijo.

Daniel: Sabes que no se juzga a las personas.

Arizona: Lo siento, Callie pásame la cámara.

Callie: Creo vas a tomar quizás la foto numero 4 de mi padre con ella.

Arizona: ¿A qué te refieres?

Callie: Ella está de 11 meses, a poco de cumplir un año, pero él nunca fue de tomarse fotos con ella, tengo pocas de ellos juntos.

Arizona: Vaya no lo sabía, pensé en casa si tenían fotos.

Callie: Tengo todas las que le tome sola y conmigo, pero con mis padres juntos no tiene, y repito con el solo unas 3 puede ser.

Barbara: Pues eso va a cambiar, vamos con él y sacamos algunas fotos en grupo.

Daniel: Barbara.

Barbara: Nada de Barbara y ese tono, he dicho que vamos.

Callie: Vaya carácter el de tu madre.

Arizona: Yo te dije quién es la que manda no.

* * *

Obedeciendo las ordenes de mi madre, tomamos algunas fotos, ya que Carlos tenia a Carol aprovechamos y Callie se puso al lado de su padre y esa fue la primera foto que Callie podía decir tenía con su padre e hija, sus ojos brillaban ella estaba feliz y eso me hacía sentir feliz igual. Luego una foto de ella con sus abuelos, al parecer estaba de buen humor para sonreír y el fondo de la foto era lindo, este paseo en ferri fue una buena idea.

Las ultimas fotos fueron nuestras con Carol, fotos comiéndola a besos, abrazándola, de todo un poco y ella soltaba sus carcajadas cuando sentía demasiados besos, le pedimos el favor a un chico que estaba cerca y saco la foto de todo el grupo, cada vez mi álbum familiar se amplía con fotos lindas, ojalá la madre de Callie acepte esto y poder tener a nuestros hermanos también y seria la foto perfecta.

El paseo termino y se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, Carlos nos invitó al hotel y almorzar juntos. Mi padre se fue siguiéndole él no había estado en el hotel y no sabía cómo llegar, nos fuimos a un parte que no conocía del hotel y que Callie me indico era un poco más privado del hotel, el lugar era bonito y algo pequeño era como un reservado.

Nos sentamos y nuestros padres se colocaron en cada punta de la mesa, mi madre a la derecha de mi padre y yo a su izquierda, de mi lado estaba Callie y nuestra hija en su silla en medio de las 2, como es costumbre. Hicimos nuestro pedido y mientras esperábamos estuvimos charlando un poco, la comida llego, pero de igual manera seguimos hablando ya que estaba todo tranquilo.

* * *

Carlos: ¿Pronto están de vacaciones no?

Callie: Si, prácticamente esta semana es la última.

Carlos: ¿Han pensado que harán? Además de que el cumpleaños de mi nieta y tuyo es este mes que viene o sea prácticamente ya.

Callie: El de Arizona es primero, es el 9, prácticamente de esta semana a la otra, aun de vacaciones no tenemos nada y debemos planear el primer cumpleaños de Carol.

Carlos: Lo siento Arizona, no sabía cumplías el mismo mes, aun mejor.

Arizona: Descuida.

Carlos: Tu cumpleaños cae domingo, yo estaré aquí en Seattle el sábado para ello, luego podemos ver que hacer para el cumple de Carol es jueves y el de Callie lunes, podríamos hacerlo sábado.

Callie: No sé si Arizona tiene ya planes papa.

Arizona: Normalmente no salgo ni hago fiesta, estoy acostumbrada a cena familiar, mis abuelos viajan a donde estemos ubicados, el otro que esta es mi hermano, pero no sé si este año pueda venir.

Barbara: Pero este año es diferente hija, ya que es domingo podemos hacer algo y puedes invitar a tus amigos a casa.

Arizona: Lo pensare, veré si ellos pueden, pero igual que una cena solo nosotros que está bien.

Callie: Veremos que planear para todo, pero si me gustaría algo bonito para el primer cumpleaños de Carol.

Carlos: Lo que necesites solo me avisas y así será.

Callie: Lo que necesito es que estés ahí ese día.

Carlos: Así será, por cierto, puedes darle un paseo a Barbara para que conozca, me gustaría platicar algunas cosas con Daniel.

* * *

Pov. Callie.

Terminamos el almuerzo y nos fuimos a recorrer un poco el hotel, mi padre se llevó a Daniel a su oficina y la verdad no tengo una idea de lo que puedan estar hablando. Nos sentamos en un punto cerca de la piscina por el aire fresco, pedimos cosas de tomar y Arizona le daba leche a Carol y al rato se quedó dormida en sus brazos, nosotras platicábamos con Barbara.

* * *

Barbara: ¿Normalmente que es lo que hacías en vacaciones?

Callie: Paso en Miami, mi madre trabaja allá y mi hermana esta pero no somos muy cercanas, hablamos y eso, pero ya.

Arizona: ¿Te gustaría pasar las vacaciones allá? Estaremos casi 2 meses y medio libre.

Callie: Si te gustaría venir conmigo si, de lo contrario yo no tengo nada que hacer allá.

Barbara: ¿Tus amigos que hacen?

Callie: Algunos se quedan 2 semanas aquí haciendo cosas entre ellos, luego se van de viaje a cualquier lado, vuelven poco antes de las clases y pasan lo que queda libre juntos. ¿Qué haces cuando estas de vacaciones?

Arizona: Siempre contaba con mi hermano para vacaciones, video juegos, jugar por toda la base, tienes que recordar vivíamos en bases militares, hasta ahora que mi padre tendrá un puesto diferente estamos independientes y en un barrio normal, pero había más niños y podíamos jugar un poco, si no pasaba en casa leyendo o mirando películas, nada del otro mundo.

Barbara: Las vacaciones serán diferentes para ambas.

Carlos: Aquí están, ¿qué te pareció el hotel Barbara?

Barbara: Esta muy lindo Carlos, espacioso y algo lujoso, no estoy nada acostumbrada a tanto lujo, pero puedo decirte se ve espectacular.

Carlos: Está a la orden cuando quieran, igual para ustedes, pueden venir con mi nieta a disfrutar la tarde de piscina o con amigos.

Callie: Gracias papa ¿cuando vuelves a Seattle?

Carlos: Un día antes del cumpleaños de Arizona estaré aquí, pero pueden llamarme cuando quieran, estoy siempre a la orden.

Callie: Esta bien.

Carlos: Yo debo tomar mi vuelo en unas horas, por lo que veo alguien ya se quedó dormida, mejor llevarla a descansar.

Arizona: Si ella necesita su cama, también cambio de ropa para estar cómoda.

Callie: Gracias por venir, me agrado verte.

Carlos: Gracias por invitarme a venir de paseo con ustedes, espero verles pronto, hablaba en serio hija estoy cambiando, quiero estar más para ti y mi nieta y claro esta conocer más Arizona.

Daniel: Nuestra casa siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti y tu familia.

Carlos: Mi casa igual para los Robbins, gracias Daniel, les acompaño a la camioneta.

* * *

Arizona llevaba a la niña en brazos y no quiso ponerle en el asiento, me despido de un abrazo con mi padre y subo a la camioneta, los Robbins se despiden de él y Daniel enciende la camioneta y nos dirigimos a casa, puedo decirles nunca había sido tan feliz en decir voy a casa.

Al llegar puse a Carol a dormir tranquila con ropa cómoda, me encuentro con Arizona sentada en la cama y me siento a su lado.

* * *

Callie: ¿Cansada?

Arizona: Si, los zapatos me tenían muerta, pero ha sido un buen día.

Callie: Lo fue, espero realmente el cambio de mi padre sea en serio, disfrute de su compañía este día, me gustaría mi hija tenga a su otro abuelo con ella.

Arizona: Espero lo mismo cariño, pero lo único que necesito es descansar un poco, quizás dormir un rato.

Callie: Sal de esa ropa y vamos a dormir un poquito para bajar luego a cenar y quizás tus padres estén de ánimo para una película.

Arizona: Me parece buen plan, Te Amo.

Callie: Yo más Ari.

* * *

Y así fue dormimos como 2 horas porque el monitor de bebe sonó, Carol estaba en pie de nuevo, decidimos colocarnos ya una de nuestros pijamas y a ella igual, al bajar miramos no fuimos los únicos con el mismo plan, Barbara y Daniel lucían igual de cómodos a tal grado que ella pidió pizza para la cena, nos fuimos al salón y miramos 2 películas, Carol volvió a caer dormida a la mitad de la segunda película, ya casi la media noche nos fuimos todos a dormir, estábamos tan cansadas que literalmente apoyándonos en la cama caímos dormidas, siempre abrazada a mi chica es cuando más cómoda duermo.

* * *

Nota: Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, sobretodo gracias por su paciencia.

Ps: "anonymous502" Gracias x tu apoyo, aun no pienso terminar la historia.

"kemhcer " Gracias, igual yo me encariñe con la historia, por eso aunque dilate no pienso dejarla así a media, si no con un buen final.

Pss: Cualquier error es mio, las imágenes de la ropa siempre x Instagram : "Calzona_Stronger " Tumblr: " stef0104 "


	46. Chapter 46

Nuevo capitulo, espero valga la pena la espera.!

Gran Noticia dio Jcap anoche, un nuevo bebe a la familia, enhorabuena por ella y su familia :D

Cualquier sugerencia o algo siempre viene bien, les leo a todos, reviews, mensajes privados y también en instagram.

* * *

Capítulo 44.

* * *

Pov. Callie.

Ayer que hablábamos con mi padre, me quede pensando en el cumple de Arizona, aun no se realmente que hacer para ella o que regalo darle, se un poco sus gustos, pero quiero sea algo significativo para ella, serán nuestros primeros cumpleaños juntas, por una parte, quizás pida consejo a Barbara y un poco de ayuda a Mark, quizás no será algo impresionante pero realmente quiero hacer de ese día algo bueno para ella.

Me levante a darme una ducha y comenzar alistarme para nuestra última semana de clases, un poco triste ya que me estaba acercando a los chicos de nuevo y yo sé en vacaciones cada quien hace lo suyo, esta vez no la pasare tan sola tengo a mi hija y Arizona conmigo, sus padres son personas agradables, ahora todo es tan diferente.

Lista de mi baño busco que ponerme y la verdad fue lo primero que encontré, un top blanco con rayas y mangas un poco largas, se muestra un poco de mi abdomen, jeans rasgados, Adidas negros de la línea "Kanye West", me hice una coleta alta y sin maquillaje. Un momento me quede frente al espejo, siento he subido un poco de peso, cuando estaba embarazada subí mucho de peso y soy un poco de contextura gruesa, cada vez que miro el cuerpo fino de Arizona me gustaría estar un poco así, pero es mucho pedir sé que no estaré así, siempre he sido insegura y pensado que no soy muy atractiva para la vista de alguien, fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando escuche que alguien me hablaba.

* * *

Arizona: ¿Porque te ves tanto en el espejo?

Callie: Me has asustado, pensé aun dormías.

Arizona: Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

Callie: Solo miraba si llevar esta camisa o cambiármela.

Arizona: Yo le veo muy bien, no te la cambies, claro si quieres igual está bien.

Callie: Creo me la dejare, iré a ver a nuestra hija para su baño y tú te alistas.

Arizona: Calliope, aun no me das los buenos días.

* * *

Sonríe con picardía y me acerco a ella, me inclino a besarle, es un beso tierno, de esos lentos que disfrutas de tener los labios de tu pareja, sentirlo como que es la primera vez que le tocas, me alejo de ella y le extiendo la mano, le llevo a la entrada del baño le doy un beso y se gira para quitarse la ropa y entrar a la ducha, aprovecho y le doy una palmada en el glúteo le sonrió y hago mi camino a la salida de la habitación.

Cuando entro en la habitación de Carol, ella ya está despierta y sentada jugando con su mono que jamás se despega, algunos peluches que tiene dentro también. Le hablo suave y se levanta, me tiende los brazos y la agarro, la llevo al baño y comienzo a llenar un poco la tina y a probar el agua esta tibia para ella, hoy su baño fue tranquilo cosa que en ella es raro, se dejó bañar sin tirar agua o los juguetes que mantiene. Al salir la coloco en la cama le ayudo a secarse porque ahora ella agarra la toalla y se la pasa, pero claro no se seca bien menos su cabello, pero me gusta que ya aprende hacer sus cosas, para la corta edad que tiene ella es muy inteligente y viva.

Le escogí una camisa blanca rayas rojas, un short jeans y unas botitas cafés que Barbara le compro, le peiné y le puse sus lazos, al salir me fui a nuestra habitación y encontré Arizona ya vestida y terminando de peinarse. Llevaba una camisa celeste de botones manga larga, encima un suéter negro, jeans negros, vans negros, dejo su cabello en hondas sueltas y sin gota de maquillaje.

* * *

Arizona: ¡He! Ahí están mis chicas favoritas, hola cariño.

Carol: ¡Mami!

Arizona: Ven aquí nena, está linda cada día, Callie porque no vas bajando con nuestros bolsos, me termino de peinar y bajo con ella.

* * *

Aproveche que baje antes y me fui directo hablar con Barbara.

* * *

Callie: Buenos días, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Barbara: Buenos días, claro dime.

Callie: No sé qué regalarle Arizona.

Barbara: Bueno eso es fácil de solucionar, dale cualquier cosa.

Callie: Eso no me dice mucho.

Barbara: Conozco a mi hija, lo que le des le gustara, ella no es tan exigente como parece.

Callie: ¿Puedo preguntar otra cosa?

Barbara: Claro.

Callie: Han dicho normalmente hacen una cena, pero también dijeron los abuelos de ella vienen, yo no les agrade cuando me vieron, tenía curiosidad por saber si ellos vienen, bueno y también si saben aún estoy con ella y en esta casa.

Barbara: Para ser honesta contigo, no sé si ellos vendrán aun mi madre no ha notificado su vuelo, no tienen nada en contra tuyo cariño, mi madre es muy conservadora y de una u otra forma acepto lo de la sexualidad de Arizona, pero creo también no pensó verle con hijos o algo así menos a esta edad, ella necesita tiempo para asimilarlo todo, sabe aún están juntas el mes pasado llamo solo preguntando si estábamos bien y le dije aún estaban juntas y seguías en casa. Ella es su abuela, pero debe entender que si tú eres la felicidad de su nieta mimada tendrá que quererte igual que nosotros.

Callie: Gracias Barbara, creo jamás podría encontrar nadie mejor que Arizona, menos unos suegros mejor que ustedes que se han convertido en padres para mí.

Barbara: Yo no estaba lista aun para un noviazgo de Arizona, Daniel menos, pero nuestra hija brillaba desde el momento en que te conoció, que no dudamos en respetar su decisión, cuando te conocimos nos agradaste mucho eres una buena chica Callie, Carol nos robó el corazón, así que mientras tú seas la felicidad de nuestra hija estaremos de pie en defensa de su pequeña familia.

Callie: Veré si hablo con Mark y me acompañe a buscarle un regalo, luego me gustaría ver que podemos hacer para ella en casa.

Barbara: Mi hija no es de sorpresas, las odia, así que podemos hacerle algo en el jardín, arreglar un poco, cocinarles algo y música, que pase un rato agradable. Pero tendrás que decirle invitaras a sus amigos por lo menos, así la sorpresa es menos.

Callie: Veré que planear y claro aviso con tiempo a ustedes dos, por cierto, ¿creen su hermano venga? Me gustaría conocerle, aun temo mucho que no le agrade, se lo importante que es para Arizona la aprobación de su hermano.

Barbara: Ya habíamos hablado de esto Callie, Arizona esta tan enamorada de ti que cualquier cosa que Tim diga no va a valer, por otra parte, puedo decirte que Daniel hablo con él, solo se solicitó el permiso para venir en estas fechas, pero aún no hemos recibido notificación de que así sea, esos permisos cuestan, ellos pueden tener esas salidas 2 veces en el año o puede que del todo no vean a sus familias por ese año o más.

Callie: Entiendo, espero la familia completa este aquí para ella.

Barbara: Veremos qué pasa cariño.

Arizona: Buenos días mama, mira que linda se ve esta niña hoy.

Barbara: Cada día se pone más bella, ahora toma algo por lo menos vale ya van un poco tarde.

Arizona: Con el jugo me basta la verdad.

Callie: Hoy por cierto que tampoco es que pasemos todo el día en la escuela.

Barbara: ¿Por qué?

Callie: Vamos solo por los exámenes, uno por día.

Barbara: ¿Al final hacen un baile o algo?

Callie: Si de hecho es el sábado.

Arizona: Espera, ¿porque yo no lo sabía?

Callie: Lo han dicho la semana pasada, tú estabas un poco distraída.

Arizona: No tengo nada para usar.

Callie: Eso no es problema y lo sabes, así que vamos es tarde hablamos allá.

Barbara: Cuídense.

* * *

Arizona todo el camino lucio un poco preocupada, imagino es por el baile, pero pensé había escuchado cuando lo anunciaron solo no le había dado importancia, esperare a llegar a la escuela y hablar un poco con ella, o dejarlo correr un rato hasta que estemos en casa. Los chicos están en la entrada, bajamos de la mano y caminamos hacia ellos.

* * *

Cristina: Si son la pareja de chicas favorita de todos, menos mía claro está.

Callie: Ya decía yo algo te pasaba, ¿cómo van todos?

Teddy: Hablando de quien va con quien este sábado, pero también del hecho que quizás el jueves vamos las chicas de compra de los vestidos, ¿imagino ustedes van con nosotras?

Arizona: Yo me entere del baile hasta hoy.

Meredith: Pero lo han mencionado la semana pasada, ¿en qué planeta estabas.?

Arizona: No lo sé, pero en serio no tenía idea de tal cosa.

Teddy: Eso no contesta mi pregunta, ¿vienen las 2 con nosotras el jueves?

Callie: ¿Dónde han pensado ir?

Cristina: Centro comercial.

Callie: Bueno pues cambio de planes, iremos a una boutique que mi madre me llevaba, recuerdo no me gustaba ir, pero era porque ella escogía todo, pero debo aceptar que tiene lindos vestidos.

Cristina: Perfecto, nos reunimos por la tarde en casa de Robbins y Torres nos lleva, Mark tu nos iras a dejar a su casa.

Mark: ¿Porque yo?

Meredith: Tú conoces la casa de Robbins y tu novia va con nosotros.

Mark: ¿Espero no sea problema?

Arizona: En lo absoluto, Mer tiene razón.

Teddy: Bueno hemos quedado en ello, ¿el jueves puede que a las 3 pm? Mark y yo pasaríamos por ustedes 2 y luego a casa de Arizona y Callie.

Cristina: ¡Perfecto! Vamos hacer el examen y salimos de aquí de una vez.

* * *

Todos nos fuimos al salón que nos tocaba, para realizar nuestro examen casi 2 horas en ello, este año escolar fue el último para 3 de nosotros, Mark, Derek y Owen están en su último año, con Mark nos tocó unas clases porque él debía limpiarlas y salir bien en sus notas.

El único chico que quedará en el grupo será Alex, yo sé que a las chicas les hará falta verles, más la pobre Teddy pensando cosas a como es Mark. Al salir nos fuimos directo a casa y pasar tiempo con Carol, tiempo para jugar y de paso seguirle enseñando cosas, como pintar o armar.

Nuestras rutinas de siempre en casa eran, yo ayudar a Barbara y Ari cuidar de Carol, las tardes en el jardín trasero y tomar algo mientras conversamos de todo un poco, aunque no lo crean en esta casa uno nunca se aburre siempre encuentras que hacer.

Ya habíamos completado 3 exámenes de 4, llegamos a jueves muy rápido y hoy presentamos nuestro último examen, durante los días Arizona no quiso hablar nada del baile, Barbara lo comento alguna vez sobretodo interesada por el vestido de Ari, le dije todo estaba cubierto era solo que ella escogiera uno el día que íbamos de compras.

Yo me levante primero últimamente eso está pasando seguido, siempre es ella quien se levanta antes, pero esta semana voy de primera, hoy hace un poco de frio así que busque algo más abrigado, tengo sobre la cama mi suéter blanco, solo llevo puesto mis jeans negros, Adidas blancas, me estoy haciendo mi cola en el cabello, cuando volví a quedarme viendo en el espejo, paso mi mano por el vientre, me pongo un poco de perfil y sigo con la idea que estoy subida de peso, ¿Arizona me vera de esa forma?, no sé porque me he llenado de inseguridades de nuevo.

* * *

Arizona: Estas de nuevo mirándote al espejo, ¿pasa algo?

Callie: No es nada, ¿te he despertado?

Arizona: Ven aquí Callie.

Callie: Buenos días amor.

Arizona: Buenos días, gracias por el beso, pero te necesito cerca para hablar, necesito seas sincera conmigo, es la segunda vez que directamente te pregunto qué pasa, pero eso de verte en los espejos está siendo más seguido, no es que yo no me vea a diario en ellos, si no que te quedas pensativa Callie.

Callie: ¿Crees estoy gorda?

Arizona: No.

Callie: Vale, iré a ver si la niña esta despierta.

Arizona: Espera, ¿era eso? ¿Por eso te ves muy seguido? ¿Te sientes gorda?

Callie: Solo mírate Arizona, eres delgada y de cuerpo firme.

Arizona: Cariño tu estas muy bien déjame decirte, Callie me encantas tal cual eres, no está gorda.

Callie: No puedo dejar de pensarlo.

Arizona: Estaremos de vacaciones desde este fin de semana, ¿cierto?

Callie: Cierto.

Arizona: Podemos salir a caminar o correr, mejor nadar es cool y mueves todos los músculos, cariño no es porque estés gorda, es solo que si hacer eso te hará sentir mejor lo hacemos.

Callie: ¿Te he dicho cuando te amo?

Arizona: No.

Callie: Pues muchísimo, gracias y perdona este bajón.

Arizona: No es problema, cuando este yo de bajón se tu estarás para mí.

Callie: Eso me lleva a otra cosa, has evitado el tema del baile.

Arizona: Nunca he ido a uno, me siento rara de ir, pero sé que quieres ir y también es pasar tiempo con nuestros amigos.

Callie: Ari si no te apetece ir, podemos quedarnos en casa.

Arizona: Iremos vale, solo no sientas no quiero ir, es todo nuevo para mí eso es todo.

Callie: Vale, iré por Carol tu puedes alistarte, busca algo abrigado hace un poco de frio hoy.

Arizona: Vale.

* * *

Me fui a la habitación de Carol, pero estaba vacía, decidí bajar y mi hija estaba en su asiento de comer junto a su abuelo, lleva una de sus pijamas abrigadas de Minnie Mouse en morada, come uno de sus alimentos de bebes, aun no los deja le encanta y su jugo de naranja. Me acerco y le beso la cabeza y ella voltea con una sonrisa.

* * *

Carol: ¡Mama! Ahhhhhh

Callie: ¿Que es ese ruido cariño?

Daniel: Creo ella quiere enseñarte algo.

Callie: ¿Enseñarme?

Daniel: ¿Que ves cerca de sus labios de nuevo? Aparte de todo lo que comió.

Callie: ¡Oh dios! Le está saliendo su primer diente.

Barbara: Está casi de un año, aun no le salían ya me preocupaba un poco, suelen salir cerca de los 8 meses, la verdad si te fijas tiene casi de fuera uno y el otro le está rompiendo.

Callie: Voy por la cámara y Arizona.

* * *

Subo lo más rápido que puedo para entrar a nuestra habitación, busco en la gaveta la cámara que no me doy cuenta la mirada que me da Arizona, quien solo tiene bragas puestas y está en toples frente a mí, lo primero que veo es su pecho al aire y luego el ceño en su frente.

* * *

Arizona: ¿Porque entras como loca? Cierra la puerta estoy prácticamente desnuda.

Callie: Vaya que lo estas.

Arizona: ¡Callie! La puerta.

Callie: ¡Oh! Lo siento.

Arizona: ¿Que pasa por que entras así?

Callie: Carol tiene dientes, quería sacarle una foto y avisarte.

Arizona: Wow eso es increíble, ve tómale la foto y yo ya bajo, déjame vestirme.

Callie: Vale te espero abajo, por cierto, lindas bragas.

* * *

Miro Arizona agarrar un cojín y salí disparada de la habitación lo escuché chocar contra la puerta cerrada, baje y convencer a mi hija que sonría y poderle ver los dientes es pedirle mucho, lo intentamos, pero ella hacia solo caras y sin abrir la boca, unos minutos luego miro bajar Arizona ya vestida y más decente para la vista de todos. Lleva un suéter de varios colores, la parte superior gris, en medio una línea gruesa azul y verde celeste, para la parte baja como blanca, jeans al cuerpo negros de cuero, quien tuviera ese cuerpo para usarlos así de ajustados, zapatos negros y su bolsa negra, lleva un gorrito negro y trenzas de cada lado, más tierna no puede verse, le sonrió, pero vine seria creo aun medio molesta por lo de abrir así la puerta.

* * *

Arizona: ¿Le has sacado la foto?

Callie: Hace caras, pero no abre la boca.

Arizona: He cariño no quieres fotos, venga una sonrisa a mami, muéstrame esos dientes, ahí están que linda, ya vas a mordernos he.

Callie: no se vale, llevo un rato y ella no sonríe.

Arizona: Ella sabe con quién lo hace, nos vamos, es un poco tarde.

Callie: ¿Llevas bolso?

Arizona: No vamos más que al examen y llevo pocas cosas así que es más cómodo así.

Callie: Nos vemos luego.

Arizona: Adiós mama y papa.

Barbara: Manejen con cuidado.

Daniel: Adiós chicas.

* * *

Pov. Arizona.

Nos fuimos en la camioneta de Callie, últimamente es la que usamos, hubo un tiempo que usábamos la de mi madre para la escuela por lo pequeña, pero ya me acostumbré al de Callie, aunque sea grande. Llegamos a la escuela saludamos a los chicos y luego nos fuimos a nuestro último examen, nos dilatamos unas 2 horas más o menos, la verdad yo salí antes me toco esperar a Callie, nos fuimos a la cafetería y seguimos charlando con los chicos, hacíamos tiempo para esperar las notas que hoy las daban al termino de nuestro último examen.

Ambas salimos con estupendas notas, quedamos con las chicas en casa a las 3 pm, eso nos da tiempo de ir almorzar en familia y poner a Carol hacer la siesta de la tarde.

El tiempo ni se siente cuando ves ya es la hora que esperabas, faltan 5 min a la 3 pm, el timbre sonó y Callie fue a ver quién era, aun Carol no estaba dormida y jugábamos en la sala con ella. Escuche varias voces viniendo de la entrada y sabía quiénes eran.

* * *

Callie: Pasen Arizona está en la sala.

Teddy: ¿Carol esta con ella?

Callie: Si, jugábamos un poco con ella a construir cosas, así aprende y de paso sabe que colores son y eso.

Meredith: Espero no te moleste le veamos.

Callie: Para nada, pasen.

Cristina: ¡Hey Blondie!

Arizona: Bienvenidos a casa.

Teddy: ¡Oh! ahí está esa preciosura.

Cristina: Pobre niña con Torres como su madre.

Callie: ¡He cristina!

Mark: ¿Puedo sostenerle?

Arizona: Claro.

Mark: Ven aquí hermosa.

Cristina: Quien diría que el pu…

Callie: ¡Cristina! La niña escucha.

Cristina: Vale lo siento, es raro ver a Mark todo cariñoso con un niño.

Callie: Todo mundo atención, bueno Mer y Cristina, ella es Barbara la madre de Arizona.

Cristina: Tu suegra.

Callie: Bueno si para ser más exactos.

Cristina: Mucho gusto, Cristina Yang, lamentablemente soy amiga de su nuera e hija.

Barbara: Un gusto igual Cristina, lamento mucho que seas amiga de ellas.

Cristina: Ven así debería ser Blondie, tu madre me agrada.

Arizona: Vaya viniendo de ti que es un cumplido.

Meredith: Un gusto señora Robbins, soy Meredith Grey.

Barbara: Mucho gusto también, por cierto, chicas que soy solo Barbara, eso de señora me hace más vieja.

Cristina: Barbara estas en todo lo cierto, así mejor, por cierto, que combinación la de la niña, medio rubia, blanca, pero con los ojos de Torres y labios también por lo que veo.

Arizona: Ella es perfecta.

Cristina: Bueno eso es una señal, Blondie se pone toda dulce, es hora de irnos de compras.

Teddy: Gracias por traernos.

Mark: No es problema, cuídense y avísame si quieres vaya por ti.

Barbara: Déjala jugando cariño yo la observo de aquí.

Daniel: Barbara escuche voces.

Arizona: ¡Hey papa! Unos amigos han venido, las chicas iremos a buscar vestidos para este sábado es el baile de la escuela, Mark las trajo.

Callie: Ellas son Teddy, Meredith, Cristina y el Mark, son amigos míos desde hace años y ahora de Arizona desde que entro en nuestra escuela.

Daniel: Mucho gusto a todos, ¿dónde piensan ir?

Callie: Mi madre me llevaba a una boutique, se encuentra de todo vestido, pensé llevar a las chicas a buscar ahí, creo es más cómodo que ir a un centro comercial de tienda en tienda.

Daniel: Arizona cariño me permites un segundo en privado.

Barbara: Daniel.

Daniel: Te espero en salón nuevo.

Arizona: Vuelvo en un momento.

* * *

Mi padre está muy serio para ser honesta no sé porque, puede que no le guste la idea de baile o que mi madre le ha dicho el inconveniente de la otra vez, llego y él está dentro del salón y cuando se gira tiene una mirada seria hacia mí.

* * *

Arizona: ¿Pasa algo?

Daniel: No me habías dicho nada de este baile.

Arizona: Pensé que mama te lo había mencionado, ella lo sabe desde el lunes.

Daniel: Tu madre me hablo de la otra fiesta a la que has ido, nada bien te has portado, por cierto, que te hace pensar puedes ir a esta.

Arizona: ¿Espera, estás diciendo no puedo ir? Nunca he ido a una por la razón que nos hemos movido de un lado a otro, no he estado emocionada por eso me da miedo pensar hacer algo estúpido por no saber cómo son, veo a Callie feliz por ir mas conmigo como su pareja y tú ahora no quieres vaya.

Daniel: Cuida el lenguaje Arizona, es que no has pedido permiso, piensas es de lo más normal darte auto permiso tú, ¿además has pensado lo que costara el vestido de unas horas?

Arizona: No tengo idea, pero aspiro poder pagarlo con lo poco que me queda que tenía, no me hace emoción alguna, porque quiero comprarles un regalo bonito a Callie y Carol, pero esto le hace ilusión a Callie, puedes entenderme un poco y ceder.

Barbara: ¡Basta! Escuche gritos desde el pasillo que por suerte a la sala no llega, ¿por qué discuten?

Arizona: Porque papa no quiere vaya al baile, uno por que la embarre el día que tú me has dejado salir y dos por el gasto del dichoso vestido, que puedo buscar entre los que tengo tampoco es la gran cosa.

Barbara: Daniel ella nunca ha ido a un baile o algo de su escuela, nos movemos mucho déjala que vaya, creo ella ya aprendió la lección en cuanto a lo otro.

Daniel: Si está decidido a que la dejas ir bien.

Arizona: Pero papa…

Daniel: Ve tus amigos te esperan.

Barbara: Ve Arizona.

* * *

Salí y pude ver la molestia en el rostro de mi padre, mi madre no tuvo opción a seguirme porque al salir nosotros tenía que ver a Carol, pude ver la duda en el rostro de las chicas más en Callie, le di una sonrisa y le dije era hora de irnos, el camino fue tranquilo bromas de Cristina todo el tiempo, Callie manejaba y se reía de las chicas, pero podía sentir su mirada en mí que iba todo el tiempo callada, me siento un poco mal por haber peleado con mi padre y si fuera otra cosa que no lo discutía, pero se Callie quiere ir y pasar tiempo entre amigos. Dilatamos unos 40 min en llegar a la boutique, desde fuera se podía ver lo fina que era, la verdad pienso ponerme algo de mi armario y ya está, no quiero quedarme sin nada para el cumpleaños de Callie y Carol, se su padre la llenará con cosas y lo mío será una cosa barata, pero con cariño.

Al salir de la camioneta iban por delante Mer y Cristina, Teddy les seguía y Callie se giró hacia mi tendiendo su mano, le agarre y entramos, si por fuera se miraba buena tienda no se imaginan por dentro, todo blanco con toques dorados, un gran candelabro del techo, los vestidos se miraban lindos todos desde los maniquí, había unos sillones para esperar y eso, una mujer amablemente se nos acercó para atendernos.

* * *

Vendedora: Tiempo sin verle por aquí Srita. Torres, bienvenida.

Callie: Gracias, buscamos vestidos para nuestro baile en la escuela, podrían ayudarnos con algunas sugerencias.

Vendedora: ¿Para las 5 cierto?

Arizona: Solo 4.

Callie: Perdona, pero somos 5 Arizona.

Arizona: Yo no llevare nada Callie.

Teddy: Bien, porque no iniciamos a ver nosotras 3 y dejamos las chicas hablen.

Callie: ¿A qué viene esto? Se supone compraríamos las 2.

Arizona: Yo nunca te dije compraría, quedaste con las chicas en comprar tú, yo en venir, me puedo poner uno de los que tengo.

Callie: ¿Que ha pasado con tu padre?

Arizona: No quiere vaya al baile, ya sabes por la estupidez mía de la otra fiesta, pero igual iré, mi madre me ha dicho puedo así que iré igual.

Callie: Entiendo no quería fueras, pero Ari igual puedes comprar uno iras de todas formas.

Arizona: Callie he dicho que no llevo nada, ya está ve busca el tuyo.

Callie: Me parece una estupidez tu actitud, es solo un vestido que nada pierdes en probarte si te gusta se compra y ya.

Arizona: Si nada pierdo en probarme uno y comprarle, igual nada pierdo con usar uno que ya tenga, no todos tenemos tu dinero para botar Callie, iré a ver si ayudo a Teddy.

* * *

No entiendo por qué Callie ve como problema no lleve un vestido nuevo, me da igual la verdad si esta nuevo o no, me concentro en ayudar a Teddy que ya se ha probado 2, Cristina y Mer con su relajo probándose los de ellas, Callie se sentó en uno de los sofás desde que discutimos y no se ha probado nada, quisiera acercarme y hablar con ella, pero no me apetece discutir.

* * *

Pov. Callie.

No sé porque todo va mal, estábamos tranquilas y ahora ella en esa postura por un estúpido vestido, desde que escogí el lugar traía planeado pagar yo el vestido de Arizona, pero ahora ella está que no quiere nada, se me han ido las ganas de buscarme uno, así que da igual yo tendré que ir a mi casa y ver uno que tenga.

* * *

Cristina: ¿Qué pasa con Blondie?

Meredith: Pensé todas nos comprábamos un vestido, luego sale con que no.

Callie: Pues yo pensaba lo mismo que ustedes, pero no se está en el plan de no comprar nada, la verdad se me fue las ganas de uno.

Cristina: No seas absurda, ven busquemos uno para ti, quizás se anima y prueba uno.

* * *

De otro punto de la tienda.

* * *

Teddy: ¿Qué te pasa?

Arizona: Nada, ¿este amarillo no te gusta?

Teddy: Venga háblame, Arizona no porque estábamos peleadas no significa no puedas contarme nada, somos amigas, las amigas pelean y luego se hablan como si nada, así que suéltalo.

Arizona: Mi papa no quiere vaya al baile luego de haber tomado, eso se arregla fácil no pienso volver hacer una tontería de esas, por otro lado, creo no le gustó mucho la idea de saber esta tienda es donde la madre de Callie la traía, se ha de imaginar lo cara que es y seamos realistas lo es, yo no puedo pagar uno de ellos menos hare mis padres paguen por algo de un día y unas horas.

Teddy: Pues que mal tu padre no quiera vayas, ¿pero igual imagino vas?

Arizona: Si mi madre dijo podía ir.

Teddy: En cuanto al vestido no seas tonta Arizona, puedo pagar por el sí gustas, no es nada del otro mundo.

Arizona: ¡Estás loca! No te conté para que me pagues nada Teddy.

Teddy: ¿He cálmate no subas la voz, que es lo que realmente te preocupa?

Arizona: Callie, mira todo esto, ella está acostumbrada a todo esto, Teddy tu podrás ver cosas de marca en mí, pero el esfuerzo de mis padres por pagarlo es mucho, tampoco es que estén en ruinas, pero sabes no son baratas, por otro lado, mis abuelos pasan comprándome cosas y cuando nos visitan me las dan, pero yo no cubriría nunca un lujo así de grande para Callie.

Teddy: Eres tonta tú, Callie no está contigo porque tengas o no el montón de dinero Arizona, ella te ama, se le nota, deberías de hablar de esto con ella o no se solo no hacer tan grande la situación.

Arizona: Además si pago este vestido, me quedare sin nada para los regalos de cumpleaños de Callie y Carol son este mes que viene.

Teddy: ¡Cierto! El tuyo es el otro fin de semana, ¿harás algo?

Arizona: Concéntrate, hablo de ellas 2 quiero regalarles algo lindo, pero no sé qué aun y no quiero gastar, en cuanto a mí solo una cena aún no se, igual yo te aviso mi madre dijo invitara amigos a casa, ¿a qué? No sé, mi casa no tiene nada wow menos piscina, así que no tengo idea.

Teddy: Chica eres tonta, ven vamos a probarme este vestido, pero de que sales con algo de aquí, sales con algo.

* * *

Nota: Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, la pregunta es ¿Se comprara Arizona un vestido o no? en el proximo capitulo vemos que pasa, espero publicar pronto, ya casi estoy de vacaciones y pueda que este mas tiempo escribiendo.

Ps: Cualquier error es mio. imagenes de la ropa en Instagram: " Calzona_Stronger " y Tumblr " stef0104 "

Pss: "Jese1202 " Gracias por los comentarios.


	47. Chapter 47

GRACIAS! Para todas esas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia, se que últimamente no es a como cuando inicie, los capítulos super seguidos y tal, pero haré lo posible porque este nuevo año ser mas organizada y darle un poco de prioridad a esta historia y volver hacer un poco de como era ala inicio, los que aun siguen leyendo gracias por su paciencia y a los que no igual gracias por haberlo hecho un tiempo.

Aun queda mucho por venir ya verán una pequeña pista en este capitulo, siempre leo aquí e instagram sus mensajes públicos y privados, cualquier duda, sugerencia o que esperan de esta historia son bienvenidas, muchas personas saben algunas sugerencias de que quieren que salga las he tomado en cuenta otras necesitan tiempo para poder hacerlas realidad, esta historia no pensé la leyeran lo he dicho muchas veces y es que realmente aun no creo cuanta gente llego a leerla.

Para no aburrirlos aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo de este año 2015 que iniciamos esta locura de escribir, para darle la bienvenida al 2016, para culminar esta historia y les aseguro no sera la ultima.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS LOS LECTORES Y FANS CALZONA.

* * *

Capítulo 45

* * *

Pov. Arizona.

Seguí un rato con Teddy, cuando busque a Callie ella ya no estaba donde había pasado sentada, quizás este con Mer y Cristina, escucho unas risas en los otros probadores, cuando me giro al ruido, veo a mi Calliope con un vestido rojo, no está nada mal, pero veo su rostro y se no está cómoda en él, Callie últimamente está teniendo problemas con creer no estar bien de peso, cosa que venga es una tontería porque esta perfecta. Camino hacia ella y me pongo detrás y le hablo suave, ya que Mer y Cristina estaban a una distancia prudencial.

* * *

Arizona: ¿Estas bien? ¿Te sientes cómoda con este?

Callie: La verdad no, el escote es muy pronunciado y tampoco es que tenga uno bueno.

Arizona: Tienes bonito pecho si a eso te refieres.

Callie: Arizona….

Arizona: Es la verdad, pero si quieres te ayudo a buscar otro.

Callie: ¿Te probaras alguno?

Arizona: No comprare nada, estos vestidos son muy caros Callie.

Callie: Cariño eso no es problema y lo sabes.

Arizona: Es un problema, aunque no lo mires, no puedo dejar vayas pagando todo por ahí, solo porque tus padres te pagan la tarjeta.

Callie: Estas siendo grosera de nuevo.

Arizona: No lo soy Callie, es la verdad, aunque tú no lo veas.

Teddy: Paren un poco vale, Callie ella tiene un punto, no puedes ir pagando por todo.

Callie: Pero quiero…

Teddy: Pero no la haces sentir cómoda a ella, esto debe parar un rato aquí vale, pero es un tema que deben hablar, Arizona solo por esta vez cede un poco hija mía que tampoco vas a morir por hacerlo.

Arizona: Teddy no puedo pagar esto y lo sabes.

Teddy: Lo pagare yo, sé que tú quieres hacerlo Callie, pero hasta que no hablen no pagas nada de ella.

Arizona: Pero...

Teddy: Nada de peros, dame un segundo mi móvil suena, ¡Hey Cariño!

Mark: ¿Cómo van? ¿Puedo ir por ti ya?

Teddy: Si quieres ven, pero aún no hemos terminado de escoger, por cierto, recuerda nosotras debemos comprar dobles vestidos, el otro es para el martes.

Mark: Pregúntale a Torres, si ella y Robbins vendrán el martes.

Teddy: ¿Mark pregunta si vienen a la graduación el martes?

Callie: No tenemos invitaciones, como asume iremos.

Teddy: No tienen las invitaciones.

Mark: Perfecto, dile a Torres que ella y Blondie compren el otro vestido, vienen conmigo, recuerda mis padres no van, ustedes son mi familia, llego en una hora por ti.

Teddy: Vale te espero aquí, te paso la dirección por texto. Él dice busquen vestido para el martes, vendrán con nosotros, sus padres no vendrán.

Callie: Porque no me asombra ellos no vengan, como si un vestido no era ya problema.

Teddy: Vamos a buscarte los vestidos, me falta aún uno a mí.

Arizona: Teddy en serio que no es necesario.

Teddy: Lo es, Mer y Cristina ayudan a Callie con los 2 vestidos, yo ayudo Arizona, los chicos nos verán hasta esos días no saben que llevamos, en vista de que ustedes son pareja tampoco deberían de ver lo que lleva la otra, así que nada me llevo más lejos Arizona de ti Callie.

* * *

Me fui a buscar algunos vestidos, la verdad no sé qué es lo que estoy buscando, regrese a Teddy con algunas opciones, la verdad no estoy para nada emocionada, me probé un verde que no me gusto, demasiado intenso. Así probé 2 más y la verdad ya no quería seguirme midiendo nada, en ese transcurso Teddy ya tenía el del baile y solo le faltaba probarse uno para la graduación, ella salió con su última opción y era más que obvio ella se sentía cómoda con él, le sonrió y me acerco a ella.

* * *

Arizona: Estas listas creo yo.

Teddy: La verdad si, ambos vestidos creo son perfectos, ahora podrías colaborar un poco más con los tuyos, no sé cómo diciéndome que colores te gustarían.

Vendedora: En cuanto a vestidos largos, creo uno te quedara perfecto, dame un segundo te lo traigo.

* * *

La chica se fue y mientras tanto Teddy se cambiaba, le entrego los vestidos que no llevara a la otra chica que estaba, al volver la vendedora que había ido a buscar el vestido me lo entrega y entro a cambiarme, Teddy entrega los que ella usara, yo cuando veo el vestido ya puesto sin salir, puedo decirles el color me parece precioso, no sé si luzco bien en él, pero él se ajusta perfecto a mi cuerpo y lo que veo me gusta.

* * *

Teddy: Bueno ya sal de ahí.

Arizona: ¿Qué te parece? Me gusta la verdad.

Teddy: ¡Es perfecto! Callie se morirá al verte, Arizona debemos llevar ese.

Arizona: Me encanta, pero Teddy es mucho.

Teddy: Arizona que está bien, nada de esto importa, el dinero y eso, se te ve lindo y lo llevaremos, aún nos falta encontrar otro, Mer dice que Callie ya encontró el del baile también.

Arizona: Bueno espero que encontremos el otro más rápido.

Teddy: Bueno pues vete a cambiar y pruébate otros, lo siento puedes traerme unos cortos, igual para ella.

Vendedora: Claro, buscare 2 creo le irían bien.

* * *

Así fue la chica volvió con 2 vestidos, el primero no me gustaba el estilo, le dije a Teddy que del todo no me gustaba, así que no salí e inmediatamente me coloque el otro, salí y Teddy dijo es perfecto. Cuando Teddy pagaba me sentía un poco apenada, ella dijo que tranquila que sabe que yo haría lo mismo en su lugar, la chica me paso las bolsas y en eso miramos entrar a Mark.

* * *

Mark: ¡Hey chicas!

Teddy: Hola cariño, justo a tiempo, Arizona y yo estamos listas, Callie, Mer y Cristina ya están pagando también.

Mark: Perfecto, dejamos a las chicas en casa y vamos a cenar.

Callie: ¡Hey Mark!

Mark: ¿Todo listo?

Callie: Así es, por cierto, gracias por invitarnos.

Mark: De nada, saben bien luego de la ceremonia de graduación, en mi casa habrá fiesta, todos están invitados.

Callie: Pensaremos esa parte, no quiero estar dejando mucho peso sobre los Robbins, recuerda tengo una hija debo hacerme cargo.

Arizona: No le pones peso a nada, mis padres les encanta Carol.

Callie: Lo se nena, pero igual no quiero abusar, igual te avisamos Mark.

Meredith: Estamos listas, Mark puedes dejarnos en mi casa.

Mark: Claro vamos, me confirmas luego Callie espero puedan.

Cristina: Por cierto, chicas, Mark no me dejara mentir, los chicos han alquilado una limosina para el baile, ¿así que imagino se unen a nosotros no?

Mark: ¡Hey eso es cierto! Pasaremos al último por ustedes y directo al baile.

Callie: Perfecto, ¿irán a la peluquería por la tarde? Podemos ir al mismo.

Teddy: Ya hice cita, te aviso la hora y de paso la dirección de la peluquería.

Callie: Bien, nos vemos el sábado, cuídense.

Arizona: Gracias por todo Teddy.

Teddy: No hay nada que agradecer.

Arizona: Nos vemos pronto.

* * *

Todos salimos de la tienda, las chicas se fueron a la camioneta de Mark, colocamos las bolsas en los asientos de atrás, subí me coloque el cinturón y así fuimos un buen rato, de camino a casa hay una pequeña tienda de comestibles, Callie me dijo la esperara solo iba por algo, unos minutos después salió con unas bolsas, subió y la coloco atrás, me vio y por fin me dijo algo.

* * *

Callie: Vamos a una cita mañana, no importa si para desayunar, almorzar o cenar, pero creo necesitamos hablar.

Arizona: Podemos almorzar fuera, hablare con mama sobre ello, sé que no le será problema ver a Carol unas horas.

Callie: Vale me parece bien, vamos a casa ya, quiero pasemos la noche mirando películas, compre algunas cosas para eso.

* * *

Llegamos rápido a casa, Callie subió y coloco los vestidos de ella en la habitación de Carol y le dije a mi madre pondría los míos en el de ella, al bajar aún Callie y Carol no estaban así que hable con mi madre le dije un poco de lo que pasaba, ella comprendió y dijo ella se quedaba con Carol que no era problema alguno, de paso aprovechaban que mi padre y ella iría hacer comprar para la casa.

A la mañana siguiente, me siento un poco tensa sé que debemos hablar y dejar todo aclarado de una vez, sé que estos temas no van a morir así de rápido aunque los hablemos, siempre tendremos esos problemas, seamos honestos la estabilidad económica de los torres es la mejor y Callie está acostumbrada a ello, no sé si algún día yo pueda darle todo lo que ella espera, sé que parece tonto estamos jóvenes y no debería correr tanto mis pensamientos, pero quiero a Callie y no pienso la verdad en una relación a corto plazo, menos considerando veo a Carol como mía.

Callie se levantó primero alisto a Carol, mis padres irán hacer compras y se la llevaran, luego han quedado de sacarle en su coche el que poco usa, mi madre dice para algo se compró así que se debe usar, la llevaran al parque cercano de casa, así pasan un tiempo ellos 2 y disfrutan de su nieta, me encanta cuando ellos hablan de la niña como suya también.

Yo aun en pijama bajo para despedirme de ellos, son las 9 de la mañana y creo es la primera vez me levanto tan tarde, mi pequeña hermosa lleva un trajecito gris Adidas bien abrigada y tenis negros. Como siempre va abrazada del cuello de mi padre, ella también le extrañaba mucho, les decimos adiós y Callie dice esperara a que me duche y me aliste para salir.

Ella ya está lista, lleva una camisa blanca Adidas algo larga, legins negros, chaqueta de cuero negra corta, botines negros, su cabello suelto en ondas al natural y maquillaje muy natural nada cargado. Se ve estupenda y cada día me encanta más.

Yo me tome una ducha tranquila, salí busque que ponerme y sabia quería verme bonita para ella, busque una falda y blusa, comencé a ponerme mi ropa interior me hice el cabello, luego el maquillaje igual todo muy natural. Era el momento de ponerme lo que había escogido, Blusa blanca de mangas largas, falda skater a cuadros, botines beige, accesorios llevaba, un collar el dije en forma de triángulo, unas gafas de sol negra marca "Dior" y por ultimo un bolso de cruzar negro "Céline", una vez lista me decido a bajar, encuentro a Callie sentada en el sofá ella estaba cotilleando su móvil, al verme agarra su bolso, igual de cruzar azul oscuro "Michael Kors" me encanta ese bolso y se terminara en algún momento en mis manos, me ve me da un beso y se coloca sus lentes de sol de carey de "Marc Jacob", nos dirigimos a su camioneta y la verdad no se hacia dónde vamos.

* * *

Pov. Callie.

Quiero hacer feliz a Ari, pero siempre habrá algunos temas que se nos harán no estar no muy de acuerdo en todo, sé que con el tiempo los problemas puedan ser otros, pero por el momento los que están a luz quiero solucionarlos ya.

Busqué un pequeño restaurante en el centro de la ciudad para almorzar, es algo íntimo y se podremos hablar sin problema, hoy como siempre ella luce estupenda, siempre me hace tener los ojos encima de ella, fuimos en silencio todo el camino encendí la radio y escuchamos buena música, casi por llegar al lugar sonaba la canción de "Adele, Hello" se la cantante le encanta Arizona, no es que a mí no me gusta pero a ella verdaderamente le encanta, al llegar le pido no se baje ella sonríe, pueda que sea tonto pero siempre me gusta abrirle la puerta, aunque típico en ella siempre se baja antes.

Llego le abro le tomo de la mano y avanzamos al restaurante, doy mi nombre en la entrada y nos llevan a una mesa para 2, al estar cómodas ordenamos y decidíos platicar un poco durante esperamos la comida.

* * *

Arizona: El lugar es muy bonito.

Callie: Estuve buscando un lugar no tan lejos y bonito, al encontrar este llame para reservar.

Arizona: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo.

Callie: No tienes nada que agradecer bonita, siempre quiero lo mejor para ti y Carol, creo ya deberías saberlo.

Arizona: Lo sé, hablando de nuestra hija, has pensado que te gustaría hacer para su cumpleaños, es el primero y debe ser especial, aunque estoy segura que ella ni lo va a recordar.

Callie: En eso tienes mucha razón, no recordara nada de sus primeros cumpleaños, además a que niños invitar, seremos todos adultos, quizás en eso tenga razón mi padre, podemos hacer algo para ambas su cumpleaños junto al mío.

Arizona: Nuestras familias y amigos.

Callie: Me parece perfecto, ¿para el tuyo igual no?

Arizona: La verdad aun no lo sé, quiero normal como siempre, cena con mi familia y ya está.

Callie: Podemos hacer tarde de películas con los chicos o una cosa de esas, luego la cena, Arizona todo ha cambiado, aquí tienes amigos con quienes te diviertes y puedes hacer algo diferente.

Arizona: Vale déjame pensarlo un poco si, sabes ellos son más de fiesta y eso.

Callie: Lo sé, pero averiguaremos que hacer.

* * *

Ella me da una de sus mejores sonrisas con hoyuelos, esa sonrisa que me encanta y sé que está feliz, comimos tranquilas, hablamos de todo y nada durante un tiempo, al llegar el postre sabia teníamos cosas que hablar por que debíamos volver a casa.

* * *

Callie: ¿Puedo saber que paso con tu padre ayer?

Arizona: Él estaba molesto porque no pedí permiso para el baile.

Callie: Pensé tu madre lo haría, o sea decirle y que no habría problema, ¿quieres hable con él?

Arizona: Tranquila no hay necesidad, él no quería que fuera, pero mi madre intercedió por mí para que pudiera ir, estaba también molesto porque sabe lo que paso en la fiesta de Mark.

Callie: Cariño eso fue un mal momento y un pequeño error, confió en ti y se eso no volverá a pasar además cuidare mejor de ti, el día del baile les asegurare a tus padres el cuidarte.

Arizona: Gracias es muy lindo de tu parte, pero me quedo de experiencia no volver hacerlo menos en estos tiempos, aun somos jóvenes y podemos disfrutar de muchas maneras sin tomar.

Callie: ¿Por eso estaba molesta en la tienda?

Arizona: Él dijo algo muy cierto Callie, me ha preguntado si sabía cuánto costaría ese vestido, la verdad tenía razón en eso, comprar un vestido para un día y unas cuantas horas es desperdiciar.

Callie: Cariño si supieras desde niña cuantos vestidos he usado, por un día y unas cuantas horas, suena quizás mal pero es la verdad, mis padres en sus cenas de trabajo, cumpleaños de mi padre o mi madre, puede que en los míos y de mi hermana porque volvían a invitar la misma cantidad de amigos y socios de mis padres, yo no quiero hacerte sentir incomoda, pero si se puede pagar se paga y ya está, Arizona lo que es mío es tuyo, si mis padres económicamente me apoyan y tengo el dinero a la mano y puedo pagar no tendría por qué haber problema.

Arizona: Lo hay, pueda que sea una rabieta estúpida de mi parte, pero tú has vivido de diferente manera que yo, mi familia vive cómodamente y es de un nivel económico medio, no morimos de hambre y sobrevivimos bastante bien, pero tu cariño eres de nivel económico muy alto, que pagar dos dólares a mil no ves la diferencia. Por la simple razón que entregas tu tarjeta la pasan y listo el artículo es tuyo.

Callie: ¿Siempre existirá este problema entre ambas?

Arizona: Puede que sí o no, la verdad no lo sé.

Callie: Mira Arizona, puede que ahora lo sea, pero estamos jóvenes y deberíamos solo de disfrutar de la vida, nuestras obligaciones son los estudios y para mi Carol…

Arizona: Para ambas deja de echar ese peso solo de tu lado, no solo los estudios son importantes ahorita para mí, Carol y tú lo son.

Callie: Vale tienes razón, bueno a lo que iba es, que por el momento si salimos y puedes pagarlo hazlo y ya está, si no pues pago yo y así, es dinero Ari, va y vine y nada de esto el día que vayamos a morir nos lo llevaremos, así que nada disfruta de lo que se pueda tener, se a mi padre no le molesta lo que gaste, en cuanto a un futuro te conozco bien para saber serás muy mimadora, cuando tengas un trabajo y ganes tu propio dinero querrás darnos el mundo, así que cariño dejemos morir el tema ahí, dinero es solo eso dinero y nada más.

Arizona: No quiero pagues siempre tu vale, si te digo yo pago ya está y no haces caritas ni nada.

Callie: Va para ti eso también, si digo pago y ya, quiero mimarte te lo mereces, has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado Arizona y quiero verte feliz todo el tiempo, así que tema cancelado.

Arizona: No es el único tema cancelado, pensé el de Carol ya lo era, es mi hija también, deja de pensar que solo es tu responsabilidad es mía de igual manera, pero igual es tema cancelado no se hable más, el siguiente es, ¿cariño en serio te sientes un poco más recia de lo que estabas? Porque déjame decirte yo te veo igual que siempre y cada vez más bella.

Callie: Soy latina vale, las curvas ya vienen conmigo, pero te veo a ti tan delgada, así como una muñeca toda de abdomen plano, pecho y trasero firme, vaya cariño como te han crecido ciertas partes y aun te falta por desarrollar, pero bueno concentrándome a lo que iba, es que me es un poco intimidante estar en ocasiones a tu lado, quiero verme bien para ti.

Arizona: Me has hecho sonrojarme un poco con lo que dices, pero tú lo has dicho, tenemos la misma edad Callie aún falta que desarrollen bien ciertas partes de nuestro cuerpo, ver qué tan guapas quedamos y nos conservamos con ciertos cuidos. Así que cariño yo no estaré así todo el tiempo, lo que te dije hace unos días iba enserio, si te apetece vayamos al Gym podemos ir, podemos salir en las mañanas a caminar o trotar, lo que quieras y eso haremos, me encantas tal cual eres y esas curvas tuyas me matan.

Callie: Me gustaría ir la verdad, puede que sea solo una locura mía, pero me apetece ir, podemos ir en las mañanas, ¿iniciar este lunes si no tienes problema?

Arizona: Cerca de casa hay uno, podemos pasar preguntando los horarios y costos y de una inscribirnos, ¿te parece?

Callie: Perfecto, gracias por ser tan comprensiva, ¿temas cancelados?

Arizona: Vale temas cancelados, ¿ahora podemos irnos? Quizás alcanzamos a mis padres y Carol en el parque quiero ver a mi niña.

* * *

Pedimos la cuenta, le observo y sabe yo pagare, primero porque fue mi idea salir y segundo porque quiero, ella solo sonríe, una vez todo listo nos vamos a la camioneta le abro la puerta y luego subo yo, manejando hacia el parque y el camino es tranquilo, le agarro la mano en algunos momentos, más cuando paramos en cualquier semáforo, le beso los nudillos y ella siempre da esa sonrisa genuina que se su felicidad es sincera, luego de unos 30 min llegamos al parque.

Al bajar tratamos de ubicar a mis suegros, ¡Espera! Es la primera vez que les llamo así, normalmente son los señores Robbins o bien Barbara y Daniel, pero bueno igual es lo que son mis suegros así que debe ser todo normal.

Cuando les veo a la distancia le señalo Arizona en donde están, Barbara es quien lleva empujando el carro lila de Carol, Daniel muy de cerca a su esposa les cuida y van conversando, al estar muy cerca de ellos es Barbara quien nos ve primero y sonríe.

* * *

Barbara: ¿Mis niñas que tal el almuerzo?

Callie: ¡Perfecto!

Arizona: ¿Cómo se portó nuestra niña?

Barbara: Ella siempre se porta bien, a diferencia de ti cuando eras niña.

Arizona: Era adorable y no puedes negarlo.

Barbara: Si adorable, pero eras como un tornado, quedaba hecho un desastre por donde pasabas.

Callie: Pero seguro eras una preciosura.

Barbara: ¿Listas para el baile?

Daniel: Iré a conseguir algo de tomar.

Callie: ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Daniel: Claro vamos.

* * *

Nos alejamos un poco buscando que tomar, mire Arizona y su madre se sentaron un rato, nuestra niña esta sentadita jugando con algunos juguetes que sus abuelos le han traído, quiero hablar un poco con Daniel, por eso me ofrecí acompañarlo.

* * *

Callie: Podemos hablar un momento.

Daniel: Claro Callie, dime de que se trata.

Callie: Se no está muy de acuerdo con el baile, también la razón y me siento culpable, era nuestra primera salida y no cuide muy bien de Arizona, pero Daniel estaré pegada a ella todo el tiempo, aunque se no es necesario fue solo un error y ella aprendió de ello.

Daniel: No me agrado saber nada que mi hija de 16 años llego tomada a casa, no es tu culpa, eduque a mis hijos mejor de como Arizona se ha comportado, Barbara se molestó pero ya lo dejo pasar y yo aún no, este nuevo trabajo o mejor dicho el estar fuera del campo y estar ahora en área de oficina como jefe, me permite llegar a casa en horarios normales y disfrutar de ustedes mi familia más, no viene al caso lo que he dicho pero lo que quiero que sepas Callie, es que no ha sido la única razón que le di Arizona el gasto del vestido fue otro, cariño puedo comprárselo, pero Arizona está acostumbrada a salirse con la suya la Amo y no puedo decirle No siempre, pero debo ponerle límites.

Callie: Quise pagar por él y ella no me dejo, no quiere pague siempre, pero eso no es problema para mí, mis padres me apoyan, bueno mi padre paga mis gastos y se no le molesta en que lo use, Daniel yo quiero darle lo mejor Arizona siempre.

Daniel: Cariño Ari es nuestra responsabilidad, si quieres darle un obsequio no es que este mal, pero no tienes que gastar tanto Callie, yo lo único que quiero es que sepan el valor del dinero, ahorita es fácil porque no trabajan no saben lo difícil que es conseguirle, yo si he sudado y casi muerto en mi trabajo, pero disfruto sirviendo a mi país, cuidando muchas familias no solo la mía duerman seguras en sus camas, me enorgullece mi hijo lo haga, aunque sea hombre no te niego me da miedo por él, estuve en su lugar pero mi chico es valiente, mi niña la cuidare siempre que pueda.

Callie: A tu niña la amo, velare por su seguridad y su estabilidad, quiero ustedes confíen en mí.

Daniel: Lo hacemos Callie, está bien vayan a su dichoso baile, pero por favor cuídense las 2 y piensen bien lo que hacen, en cuanto al dinero vayan con calma con los gastos, que por cierto en la casa vienen algunos cambios, pienso hacer algunas remodelaciones o buscar una casa en condiciones buenas para que la familia este cómoda, puede permitirme darles un mejor lugar, pensaba seriamos nosotros 3 y la casa actual estaba bien, pero ahora tenemos una pequeña en casa que necesita espacio donde jugar y un mejor hogar para que la miremos crecer.

Callie: Vaya no sabía que pensaba hacer eso, no quiero hagan cambio por nosotras sé que hemos llegado a invadir su espacio y…

Daniel: Callie cariño nos encanta estén en casa, prometí a tu padre cuidarles a como cuido de Arizona, el prefiere que estés con nosotros a que vuelvas a esa enorme casa sola, hemos hablado y mucho, puesto de acuerdo en algunas cosas en otras no, porque repito los pagos en mi casa siempre los hare yo, eso es algo en que tu padre es muy duro para hablarle.

Callie: ¿Mi padre me dejara con ustedes?

Daniel: Si lo quieres, sí.

Callie: Nada me encantaría más que estar siempre con Ari, pero no quiero causarles molestias.

Daniel: Nunca serás una molestia, te queremos y la verdad no nos hallaríamos ya sin ti y Carol, acepté tu padre me recomendara un agente de bienes raíces sabes no somos de Seattle y no conozco ciertas cosas o lugares a los cuales acudir. Buscaremos algo amplio para toda la familia y en especial para la niña, ya necesita su habitación bonita y no estar en una habitación de invitados.

Callie: Muchas gracias, nadie había pensado tanto en nosotros de esa forma, ustedes me han hecho ver el significado de una verdadera familia.

Daniel: No me agradezcas nada, solo cuida de mi hoyuelo es lo único que te pido, también te pido aun no le comentes nada, veré que arreglo en estos días, si nos llegáramos a mudar quiero tener ya visto algo y que sea sorpresa para Arizona, aunque por lo que he hablado se será una casa demasiado grande, tu padre quiere lo mejor para ti y en algunas cosas tendré que ceder yo, porque también tu vivirás ahí.

Callie: Pequeña, grande o inmensa donde estemos todos juntos sé que será perfecta, gracias.

Daniel: Ahora vamos Arizona me da esa mirada de muerte.

Callie no eres al único que se la da ya.

* * *

No puedo creer que allá un padre tan lindo en el mundo, definitivamente Arizona y Tim tienen suerte con los padres que le tocaron, conociendo a mi padre imagino las casas que irán a ver y espero por el bien de la familia entera ellos lleguen a un acuerdo sin sacarse los ojos.

Volvemos con nuestras chicas, pasamos en el parque una hora más, al rato Carol comienza a bostezar y es hora de volver a casa, nosotras no traíamos asiento de bebe, así que todo mundo se fue en los carros que llegaron, en el camino Arizona trato de averiguar que hablamos su padre y yo, le dije era acerca del baile y eso y por el momento lo creyó y no insistió, me dio su mirada de lo dejara así por el momento, pero se no me creyó nada.

Llegamos a casa le dimos de comer algo a Carol, cosa que costo porque lo que quería era dormir, pero no la mandaríamos sin comer a dormir, así que aguanto como campeona y Arizona le dio un bañito rápido, así duerme fresca, yo me quede como siempre ayudándole a Barbara con la cena.

Ya casi terminando nosotras veo Arizona bajar, dice la niña ya duerme tranquila y que muere de hambre eso nos hace reír y la mandamos a poner la mesa, durante la cena les contamos de a que salón iremos para arreglarnos el cabello, ya que Teddy me escribió y Arizona pregunto quién era y así que al decirle quien era ya comenzamos hablar de peinados con Barbara, salieron algunas anécdotas de cuando Arizona era niña y así se nos fue la noche con una plática amena, nosotras dijimos dejaríamos todo limpio en la mesa y cocina y con ello mis suegros subieron a su habitación.

Luego de dejar todo listo subimos a la nuestra, pasamos por la habitación de Carol y aun duerme sin problema, Arizona y yo estamos en el baño sacándonos el maquillaje con crema, ella comienza a sacarse toda la ropa y caminar en interiores, le veo va a los cajones por ropa de dormir, yo como casi siempre recojo la ropa que deja en el baño y al llevarla al bote de ropa sucia la veo tendida en la cama a como salió, al parecer nuestra hija no era la única cansada, saco un poco la ropa de cama y la cubro, me saco mi ropa la dejo en el mismo bote y me voy acostar de la misma forma, mañana será un día movido y es mejor descansar.

* * *

Nota de agradecimiento: - Inicie con solo 5 capítulos sin publicar y los leyó solo Natha, me alentó a publicarlo ver que pasaba y tal, por eso te digo gracias por soportar un poco de mi locura en ese momento, no solo eso fuiste mi apoyo para trabajar la historia al inicio.

\- La primera ves que mire una historia mía en la lista de alguien y le dio seguimiento no solo a esta historia, fue en la lista tuya Carol, así que gracias por no aburrirte con la historia y aunque me has puteado por instagram cuando iniciábamos hablar por aquel capitulo de lauren, hoy x hoy puedo decir me eche una nueva amiga y buena amiga en este año, te cumplí no estará solo x 3 meses ( si aun no olvido eso que me has dicho) así que nada aguántame por mucho mas tiempo, gracias x aun seguir leyendo solo para putearme si no te parece algo.

\- Jes y Katia ustedes si me han aguantado x años pero nada que les queda soportarme mas, gracias x apoyarme, dar ideas y por decirme que si puedo cuando pienso que no, sobre todo por confiar en que hacer esto no era tan malo después de todo para algo me servia el cerebro hahahahah Gracias chicas.

Ps: En Instagram "Calzona_Stronger " y Tumblr " stef0104 " pueden encontrar las imágenes de la ropa que usan las chicas.

Pss: Nos leemos el próximo año.


	48. Chapter 48

Capítulo 46

* * *

Pov. Callie.

Hoy me he despertado sola en cama, cosa que es completamente extraña, ya estamos libres de la escuela prácticamente saliendo del baile que es hoy, luego la promoción de los chicos todo queda solo para descansar, Arizona desde que sabe que no hay más clases se despierta después que yo, pero hoy me asombra que no esté conmigo al despertar.

Me levanto a buscarla y escucho risas en la habitación de Carol, cuando abro la puerta mi corazón se llena de alegría de ver a mi hija con la chica que Amo, están tiradas en el suelo jugando, Carol de un tiempo a otro comenzó a llenarse de juguetes la culpa la tienen sus abuelos sí, una vez que hago notar mi presencia Ari le dice a Carol donde esta mama y la niña al verme trata de correr a mí pero cae en el intento, ella da pasos pero aún no está lista para ir a más velocidad, corro la agarro y la como a besos.

* * *

Arizona: Alguien está feliz de verte.

Callie: Pobre mi nena, aun no puede correr.

Arizona: Ya podrá y cuando lo haga no podremos detenerla, lo bueno es que no importa se caiga ella se pone en pie sin llorar.

Callie: Es una niña fuerte, por cierto, ¿solo ella se alegra de verme?

Arizona: Ven aquí hermosa, yo soy más que feliz de verte.

* * *

Nos dimos un pequeño beso tenia a Carol en brazos, bajamos para desayunar y encontramos a Daniel y Barbara sentados en el jardín, cuando Arizona salió a saludarles pude ver las miradas que se dieron algo hablaban y no querían su hija supiera, yo coloque a Carol en su silla y le di su desayuno y ellos entraron a la cocina y directo a besar a su nieta.

* * *

Barbara: Buenos días Callie, ¿lista para esta noche?

Callie: Buenos días Barbara, pues yo creo que sí, el vestido y todo está listo, solo nos queda ir a la peluquería y podremos estar completas.

Daniel: ¿En qué piensan irse?

Callie: Los chicos pensaron era bonito llevar a sus novias en limosina, así que prácticamente nosotras nos hemos colado también, somos a las ultimas que pasan recogiendo y luego en eso mismo nos regresaremos todos.

Barbara: Vaya noche la que les espera, el próximo año será su baile de último año de escuela.

Arizona: Mama no te adelantes, primero pasemos el de esta noche, para el próximo falta mucho.

Barbara: Vale no diré nada más, ¿bueno que piensan hacer durante el día?

Arizona: Subiremos arreglar nuestro desorden de habitaciones, poner a lavar nuestra ropa y cosas así, ya sabes lo normal de nuestros sábados en la mañana.

Barbara: ¡Perfecto! Nos llevaremos a Carol, Daniel y yo tenemos cosas que hacer por fuera, ya que estarán ocupadas la niña viene con nosotros.

Callie: Está bien, solo espero no les dé mucho problema.

Daniel: Ella siempre es bien portada cuando va con nosotros, no se preocupen, imagino cuando volvamos ustedes no estarán, así que les veremos cuando vuelvan de la peluquería.

Arizona: Vaya si lo tienen todo planeado.

Barbara: Pues la verdad sí, me iré a terminar de alistar y por la niña no te preocupes yo la arreglo.

Arizona: ¿No crees están actuando raro?

Callie: ¿Exactamente como de raros?

Arizona: Cuando salí al jardín ellos cambiaron de tema, se dieron unas miradas todas raras, ellos creen yo no me entero de nada, pero se algo pasa, debido que ellos no habían dicho nada de salir hoy y de la nada tienen planes.

Callie: Cariño yo no mire ningunas miradas, alucinas un poquito, déjalos quizás los planes surgieron de pronto, tienen derecho a salir y disfrutar, como por ejemplo deberías de ir a quitar toda la ropa de cama sucia y yo puedo ponerlas a lavar, ordenas la ropa limpia y yo lavo la sucia, mientras más rápido lo hagas igual yo lo hare, para luego tener un pequeño baño tu y yo juntas.

Arizona: ¡Perfecto! Corre vamos arriba baja todo lo sucio, venga Callie apúrate.

* * *

Arizona subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, es mejor así y ella no esta tan encima de lo que sus padres hacen, vaya que la niña es bien atenta y les conoce bien, pensé no miro lo de las miraditas raras entre sus padres, si es lo que pienso es mejor que ellos no sean tan notorios estos días con los cambios que vendrán.

Cuando subí ella literalmente había tirado todo lo que estaba en la cama al piso, dijo podía llevármelos, yo los saque al pasillo y luego saque los botes de nuestra ropa sucia, siempre lavamos el mismo día nuestra ropa pero por separada así no se combina, cuando entro a la habitación de Carol, Barbara está terminando de vestirla, saco el bote de su ropa sucia y todo lo de su cuna para luego poner limpias, le doy un beso de despedida se ya están por irse. Bajo con toda la ropa de cama sucia y uno de los botes de nosotras, lo llevo al cuarto de lavado y luego subo por los otros 2, dejo todo organizado para que se lave, solo escuche la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y a los minutos la camioneta de Daniel encendió y arranco, cuando subo Arizona está en la habitación de Carol, colocando toda la ropa de cama nueva, yo le ayudo limpiando y secando el baño de la niña, al volver a nuestra habitación la cama está hecha y todo ordenado, veo Arizona está revoloteando en el baño, me saco la camisa y la tiro en el bote ropa sucia que subí ya vacío, camino y me apoyo en la puerta mientras la veo ella limpia el espejo del baño, está todo impecable.

* * *

Callie: Eres demasiado perfeccionista, por eso siempre decides ser tu quien organice y yo lave casi todo.

Arizona: Se dónde me gusta que estén las cosas, pero igual cuando hemos hecho las cosas al revés todo queda bien.

Callie: Te conozco bien y he visto donde dejas todo, solo trato de darte gusto y que encuentres todo donde te gusta.

Arizona: Creo estoy lista para darme un baño, aunque si mal no recuerdo alguien prometió darse una ducha conmigo.

Callie: Lo hice, solo esperaba terminaras yo ya avance un poco el proceso.

Arizona: Te has sacado solo la camisa, no es gran avance.

Callie: vale tienes razón, ¿qué tal ahora?

Arizona: ¿Te he dicho cuan perfecta eres nena?

Callie: No mucho la verdad.

Arizona: Pues eres perfecta, ahora hazme un favor sácate la parte de abajo y ven dentro de la ducha ¡Ahora!

* * *

Ella sin dejar de observarme se sacó todo el pijama lo voló al suelo como es su costumbre, yo lentamente me saque el pantalón y las bragas, llevaba ventaja así que cuando quede completamente desnuda ante sus ojos, ella tuvo un pequeño tropiezo, debido que no dejaba de verme al estarse sacando la camisa dio un mal paso y su espalda se estrelló en la pared, no pude evitar sonreír a su puchero.

* * *

Callie: ¿Estas bien?

Arizona: Lo estaré cuando te escuche gritar a ti y no precisamente de dolor, si no placer, así que ven de una vez aquí, no puedo esperarte más.

Callie: Alguien tiene urgencia he.

Arizona: Cállate de una vez y bésame.

* * *

Quien soy yo para negarle algo a mi chica, estrelle mis labios en los de ella, una mano la tenía en su cintura y la otra buscando la llave para encender la ducha, jale Arizona debajo el agua, se ve tan perfecta, seguimos nuestros besos y caricias en la ducha, luego de un tiempo sentí caliente mi cuerpo y los gemidos de Arizona eran más intensos, cogía mis labios y los mordía, ella cerro la ducha y me estrello a la pared, comenzó a besar mi rostro, hasta la mandíbula, corría su lengua por mi cuello y así fue bajando de a poco hasta estar frente a mi pecho, esa lengua me vuelve completamente loca, llega donde ella quería llegar y se detiene un momento, mis pezones están duros y ante sus besos y en ocasiones las mordidas que ella da se pone adolorido, ella sabe cómo hacerme perder en el momento.

Siempre que hacemos esto en la ducha ella tiende a ser quien dirija, en la cama le gusta que yo la mime más, así que cuando estoy así en poder de ella solo me dejo llevar. Yo sigo apoyada en la pared, me tiemblan un poco el cuerpo ante lo que ella hace, su manos las siento cerca de los muslos, poco a poco las mueve hasta donde necesito las ponga.

* * *

Callie: Ari necesito que…

Arizona: Lo se cariño, pero aún no.

Callie: Por favor…

Arizona: Estamos solas, así que solo disfruta, aun no quiero que te vengas.

* * *

Ella siguió jugando con mi cuerpo cuanto quiso, sentí que ella bajaba por mi cuerpo, pensar en lo que está por hacer solo me acelera más, me excita más, todo es un silencio solo mis gemidos se escuchan, ella con total tranquilidad se arrodilla frente a mí, confía en lo que hace y sabe yo estoy disfrutando del momento. Ella levanta mi pierna izquierda y la apoya en su hombro, me pide me abra un poco para ella y obedezco, me da pequeños besos en los muslos y mordidas también es algo muy de ella, siento su respiración más cerca de mi vagina y eso me pone aún más, la necesito dentro pero aunque se lo pida no lo hará.

Con su mano izquierda en mi vagina poco a poco con los dedos se abre paso, siento pone un beso y luego otros más hasta comenzar a jugar con su lengua cerca del clítoris, ella con esa lengua me hace perder la razón, siento estoy cada vez más excitada y húmeda, lista para ella en cualquier momento. Introduce su lengua en mí y me encanta la sensación, de un momento a otro solo siento mete sus dos dedos y yo doy un pequeño chillido ante la sorpresa, bajo un poco la vista a su rostro y ella ríe, sabe me ha tomado por sorpresa, ella comienza a meter sus dedos lentamente y busca un ritmo cómodo, su otra mano a cómo puede me sostiene un poco, pero todo mi cuerpo está apoyado en la pared y en ella, cuando siento ella aprieta hacia más adentro y se vuelve más rápido la entrada y salida de sus dedos en mí, yo siento me vendré en cualquier momento, luego de un momento le escucho su voz como un susurro.

* * *

Arizona: Sé que esta lista cariño, puedes venir cuando quieras.

Callie: Ari, hazlo más rápido.

Arizona: ¿Así nena? Te gusta más rápido, dame lo que quiero de ti Callie, quiero sentirte, mi boca recibirá todo lo que salga de ti cariño.

Callie: ¡Oh Dios! Ari, Ari no puedo más cariño, Ari- zo- naaaaaaaaa.

* * *

Y eso fue todo yo no aguante más, mis paredes internas se apretaron en sus dedos, aguante lo más que pude pero estar en una sola pierna no ayudaba mucho, luego sentí su lengua pasar y chupar todo lo que salía me volvía loca, poco a poco saco sus dedos, me dio un beso y subió hasta estar frente a frente conmigo, me beso tiernamente y podía sentir mi propio sabor en sus labios, estaba exhausta, ella me dio un abrazo y trate de recuperar el aliento mientras descansaba sobre ella.

* * *

Arizona: ¿Estas bien?

Callie: Todo perfecto, déjame agarrar un poco de aire y te pago con la misma moneda.

Arizona: No es necesario en este momento, así que acepto ese pago luego vale.

Callie: Te Amo Arizona.

Arizona: Yo a ti Calliope.

* * *

Nos besamos y luego comenzamos a tener una ducha de verdad, yo aún sentía mis piernas débiles, ella me restregaba todo el cuerpo y luego lavo mi cabello, yo le regrese el favor, salimos de la ducha, buscamos cualquier cosa para ponernos, sabíamos iríamos a la peluquería solo a estar sentadas así que no tenía caso buscar tanto algo que ponerse. Al final cuando le vi me reí porque íbamos prácticamente igual.

* * *

Callie: ¿De gemelas hoy no?

Arizona: Que te puedo decir, hoy tú has tenido buena idea, ponerse cualquier cosa.

Callie: ¡Espera! ¿Esto es cualquier cosa para ti?

Arizona: No lo tomes a mal cariño, no he querido suene así, es solo que pues es práctico, no cualquier cosa, ¿suena mejor de esa forma?

Callie: Un poco, pero es que vamos a pasar sentadas, esto aparte era más rápido de ponerse y ya está, igual no pienso peinarme ni nada, me iré así como me ves.

Arizona: Bien pues yo igual, eso sí por favor puedes colocarte los zapatos ya, muero de hambre y no hay nada que quiera preparar, podemos ir a comer pizza y luego vamos a la peluquería.

Callie: Plan perfecto, por cierto me has dejado un poco débil de las piernas, así que manejas tú.

Arizona: ¡Impresiónate! Debería dejarte siempre así o peor, parece es la única forma que consiga manejar.

Callie: Sin exagerar vale, pero nena cuando quieras manejar solo hazlo, se mi camioneta es incómoda para ti en ocasiones, veremos qué hacer para eso vale, se es grande y te cuesta parquearte aun.

Arizona: Soy pequeña Callie y ella muy grande, así que me cuesta el parqueo aun, además como si manera siempre por eso aún no le cojo el tiro.

Callie: En eso tienes razón, así que bien tú manejas de aquí a la pizza, luego a la peluquería y de regreso a casa, yo no pienso meterme en nada tú veras como te parqueas y así prácticas.

* * *

Ella se fijó bien su ropa y estaba lista, lleva una camisa corta de tirantes en negra, un overol corto igual, tenis Nike color beige y dejo su melena al viento sin gota de maquillaje va. Yo coy prácticamente igual a ella, camisa de tirantes blanca con rayas negras corta, y un overol corto un poco más destrozado que el de ella, vans de colores y de igual manera melena suelta y ni una gota de maquillaje.

* * *

Pov. Arizona.

Luego de ese excelente baño ya listas nos fuimos almorzar a una pizzería cerca de la peluquería, para morirse el momento de parquearme, la vergüenza que pase cuando dilate un montón en lograr poner semejante camioneta en uno de los lugares vacíos, debo practicar más lo sé pero ella es muy ancha de la trompa y yo muy pequeña, pero en fin ya podre.

Almorzamos tranquilas estuvimos casi una hora y algo en el local haciendo tiempo y platicando un poco, recibí un txt de Teddy que en 20 minutos estaría en la peluquería que nos mirábamos ahí, Mer y Cristina llegarían también casi al mismo tiempo.

Pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos, al estar cerca del local obviamente llegamos primero, vaya suerte la mía que había donde parquear cómodamente, saludaron a Callie se nota venia mucho aquí antes, nos ofrecieron algo de tomar mientras el resto llegaba, Teddy llego primero y luego las chicas, hablamos un poco con la gente que nos atendería les dimos una idea más o menos que queríamos en el cabello y de maquillaje, nos dijeron relajéense que nosotros nos encargaremos, así que nada estamos cada una sentada en su silla y esperar a ver como quedamos.

Pasamos horas en la peluquería es mi primera vez en una así lujosa, más para un evento así como un baile, así que la verdad me siento un poco desesperada estando sentada mucho tiempo, Callie está de los más relajada bromeando con Mer y Cristina yo así algunas platicas con Teddy. Luego de un rato veo Cristina y Mer están listas, Teddy le están dando el toque final a sus labios, Callie igual retoques de su maquillaje su cabello se ve impresionante me gusta mucho, yo pues igual ya casi me terminan los labios y lista, son casi las 5 de la tarde y ya quiero ir a casa.

* * *

Meredith: Vaya, estamos estupendas.

Teddy: Los chicos morirán, es una patada ustedes 2 vean su maquillaje y peinado antes de tiempo pero bueno, el golpe sorpresa serán los vestidos.

Cristina: Eres demasiado exagerada y cursi, no creo sea de mucha sorpresa saben sus gustos.

Teddy: Arizona se ve impresionante en ese vestido, parece hecho para ella.

Cristina: Impresionante me veré yo con mi vestido plateado lleno de mucho brillo, todo al cuerpo, Owen se morirá.

Meredith: Espero el mío este bien, no sé si súper impresionante como el tuyo al cuerpo Cristina, pero ese vestido rojo me encanta.

Callie: Deja tú lo impresionante de los suyos, la parte frontal del de Teddy dejara a Mark con la boca seca, ese vestido celeste tuyo me encanto.

Arizona: ¿Te gusto el vestido o como le quedo la parte frontal a Teddy?

Cristina: Se calentaron los celos aquí he.

Callie: El vestido cariño, a Teddy se le ve bien no lo niego, pero me he fijado solo en lo bonito que es el vestido.

Arizona: Vale.

Cristina: Uy ese vale, no me convence, Blondie no te cree Torres.

Meredith: No le eches sal al asunto.

Teddy: Bueno ustedes 2 han quedado listas y guapas, vamos a pagar y pasamos por el Starbucks muero por un café.

Cristina: ¿Peinadas así?

Teddy: Si es que no vamos a modelar, necesito un café.

Cristina: Vete con Torres y Blondie, Mer y yo nos vamos a su casa, las vemos al rato.

Callie: Adiós chicas, nos vemos al rato.

Teddy: Siempre me pregunto cómo hacemos para comunicarnos siendo todas tan diferentes.

Arizona: Creo es normal no ser tan iguales entre nosotras, pero bueno vamos por el café.

* * *

Caminamos hacia la esquina por el café, hablamos unas cuantas cosas y al dar las 5:40 pm salimos disparadas, tenemos que estar listas antes de las 7 que es la hora que los chicos pasaran por nosotras. Al llegar a casa mis padres ya está, como la niña parece se durmió ya la encontramos en una de sus pijamas de Mickey en gris bien cómoda en brazos de la abuela y con su mono en brazos.

Callie y yo subimos y ella se queda en la habitación de Carol, yo voy a la habitación de mi madre saco solo el vestido de esta noche y me voy a mi habitación, los nervios me comen viva ya quiero ver como se ve mi Calliope, pero igual no se esperó que me vea ella bien a mí. Me saco toda la ropa, busco una ropa de interior sexy la verdad, tono beige, comienzo a entrar en el vestido, es tono verde/celeste con detalles en el pecho azul oscuro, me encanto cuando me lo mire puesto y resalta mi tono de ojos, me coloco los zapatos, me acomodo el cabello un poco, me han hecho un peinado bastante elegante pero relajado, una trenza doble cruzando de lado a lado, y ondas sueltas, hacen que mi cabello rubio se vea más brillante, me gusta mucho como queda con el vestido, me hace sentir un poco más segura, maquillaje de noche pero con tonos que deje resaltar mis ojos, me retoco un poco el labial y estoy lista para Callie.

* * *

Pov. Callie.

Me siento muy nerviosa, iré al baile con la chica que quiero y me quiere, en lo único que he pensado todo el día es si me veré bien para ella, bueno también quiero ver que lleva Arizona, sé que será perfecto porque es muy hermosa, pero bueno me concentró a lo que voy y en cambiarme, me saco todo lo que ando, llevo ropa interior sexy negra, me pongo mi vestido negro, tiene transparencia en las mangas y en el pecho, pedrerías y plumas forman todo el top cayendo en una falda hasta el piso de tull negro, mi cabello va en una coleta que al lado lleva el tocado de una trenza, maquillaje de noche nada vulgar acorde a mi edad, me retoco los labios y una vez lista puedo bajar, quiero esperar Arizona al pie de la escalera.

Cuando bajo mis suegros están en el sofá con Carol, Barbara me ve bajar de una le pasa la niña a Daniel y corre hacia mí, ella están linda conmigo, cuanto quisiera mi madre hubiese sido así.

* * *

Barbara: ¡Oh Callie! Te ves bellísima, Arizona morirá al verte.

Callie: Gracias espero que le guste como me veo.

Daniel: Le gustara créeme.

Barbara: Ups deje la cámara en la mesa, voy por ella no se mueva, seguro ya baja.

Arizona: ¿Están todos listos?

Daniel: Hoyuelos puedes bajar ya cariño.

* * *

Cuando Arizona aparece en lo alto de la escalera, puedo asegurarles se me fue el aire, era ver a mi princesa de ojos más lindos y bello vestido, pero ni las de Disney se ven así, ella baja lentamente sin apartar mi vista de ella le sonrió, ella me da su sonrisa más genuina y sus hoyuelos me derriten de amor.

* * *

Barbara: Cariño cierra la boca.

Callie: Lo siento, es que tu hija es preciosa.

Arizona: ¿Bueno que tal me veo? ¿Te gusta?

Callie: ¿Que si me gusta? ¡Dios Arizona! Te ves hermosa, opacaras a todos sin problema.

Arizona: Estas exagerando un poco Calliope, tú te ves preciosa.

Callie: Gracias y no exagero es la verdad, suerte la mía que la chica más linda va de mi mano.

Arizona: Ya Callie me haces sonrojar.

Callie: No importa igual linda te ves.

* * *

No pude evitarlo, le tome de la mano acercándola a mí y le di un pequeño beso, luego de que alguien tuviera una pequeña tos falsa recordé seguíamos frente a los padres de Arizona.

* * *

Callie: Lo siento.

Daniel: Tranquila Callie, la de la tos fue Barbara.

Barbara: Eres muy chismoso tú, no me molesta ver sus muestras de afecto en lo absoluto, es solo que se dañan el labial.

Arizona: Ya que esta medio arruinado ven aquí.

* * *

Ella me jalo y me dio un beso de verdad, todo tierno y lento que disfrutas de sus labios, claro está algo rápido, cuando me aparte de ella estaba un poco apenada, pero recordé la cámara y le dije a Barbara sacarnos algunas juntas, Arizona tomo a Carol en sus brazos y nos sacamos fotos con nuestra hija juntas y por separado, escuchamos un pito y Barbara rápido nos sacó una foto en solitario, besos y abrazos para ellos y la niña, le prometí a Daniel cuidar de Arizona y les mandábamos txt al llegar y a la hora que estábamos de regreso.

Al salir la lujosa limosina negra esperaba por nosotras, Mark se bajó y nos ayudó a subir, llevábamos música para hacer el ambiente, nos tomó media hora en llegar al salón de un hotel donde se estaba llevando acabo el baile.

Al llegar dimos nuestros nombres y entramos, todo aquello estaba decorado en plateado y dorado, ya estaba bastante lleno, casi todos llegamos a la hora indicada así que el penúltimo y último año den este ciclo escolar estaba reunido en este baile. La música estaba buena y era de ambiente, cuando entramos sonaba "Can't Feel My Face - The Weeknd" a todos nos encanta pero ese grupo le fascina Arizona, 4 días luego del cumpleaños de Arizona en NY se estarán presentando en concierto, seria increíble irlos a ver.

Me aparto un momento con Mark le pido un favor y él se va, bailo un poco con Arizona y Teddy, les digo Mark ya regresa solo fue rápido al baño, disfrutamos del ambiente y yo disfruto de estar aquí con mi chica y amigos, Mark vuelve me entrega una tarjeta y me sonríe y la guardo. Agarro de la mano Arizona hacia mí y Mark a Teddy.

Cuando inicia a sonar "The Hills – The Weeknd" no puedo evitar pegarme más a mi novia, giro Arizona y ella está de espalda hacia mí y disfruto cuando siento restriega su espalda a mi pecho y se lo que intenta hacer, no les negare que sentirla así de cerca me enciende.

* * *

Callie: Debes dejar de hacer eso, o te arrancare este bonito vestido antes de tiempo.

Arizona: Que pasa si quiero me lo arranques, aun me debes algo, porque imagino recuerdas el buen baño que te di esta mañana.

Callie: Basta Arizona, en este momento no, dame una hora y podemos perdernos un rato lo prometo.

Arizona: Entonces cariño pide que pongan música movida y no pegada, porque si no yo no prometo mantenerme muy quieta.

* * *

Con eso se aparta de mi un poco y me da su sonrisa de mala, sé que aunque la música no necesite estemos pegada ella me hará sufrir pegándose a mí, pero tengo que aguantar estas ganas aunque sea una hora y no sea notorio nos vamos un rato, así que nada a disfrutar de la música.

* * *

Nota: Vale ya me dilato menos jajaja tratare de publicar mas seguido, ya pronto entro a clases en una semana mas o menos así que veré mis tiempos, les comento me da emoción saber que en Wattpad también lo leen y en una pagina muy amablemente han publicado la historia para que la lean así que gracias.

Ps: Cualquier error es mio, si no de quien mas jajaj vale ando un poco graciosa según yo pero nada que ver.

Pss: Pueden ver las imágenes de los vestidos en Instagram: "Calzona_Stronger" y Tumblr: "stef0104"


	49. Chapter 49

Buenas noches a tod s, estoy aquí luego de meses, se que me he desaparecido por un tiempo, excusas hay muchas la verdad, pero la mas importante, es que encontré a alguien tan perfecto que la verdad preferí darle tiempo vital a esa persona, cuando la relación inicia y todo es tan nuevo lo único que deseas es poder compartir el tiempo, pero bien aquí estamos de regreso, motivos muchos también.

1\. Aunque ni yo misma lo crea, aun hay personas que esperan una actualización de esta historia, y siento que se las debo por eso aquí estoy publicando, es corto, a diferencia de los últimos pero es un comienzo las ideas ya irán volviendo, porque vaya que tenia planeado muchas cosas, pero luego salio una cosa y luego otra y así las ideas se fueron.

2\. Inicie esto y la verdad me gustaría por una vez en la vida terminar algo, espero lograrlo con éxito.

3\. Es una pena Calzona termino, pero quizás aun la ilusión de ese algún día quizás algo pase aun sigue ahí, así que mientras eso pase dejemos nuestra imaginación siga corriendo.

Iré poco a poco publicando de nuevo hasta darle un final, si ustedes creyeron en esta historia fue por algo así que vamos a seguirla, aun no se con que constancia voy a publicar pero haré lo posible para que no esperen tanto, una buena historia seria el contarles algún día la historia que salio de esta pequeña historia imaginativa en mi cabeza.

El como conocí a la chica que hoy me quita el sueño, una estupenda persona que encontré gracias a esta pequeña historia, pero eso es cuento para otro día, espero este capitulo les parezca bien y pronto el próximo.

* * *

Capítulo 47

Pov. Callie

* * *

Nos hemos pasado divirtiendo toda la noche con nuestros amigos, Ari y yo hemos evitado el alcohol, que de alguna u otra forma varios han logrado colar a la fiesta, hemos bailado y reído demasiado, actualmente estoy sentada conversando con Mark y Derek, Arizona baila junto a Teddy, pero cuando hay cambio de música y comienza a sonar "Hands to Myself de Selena Gómez", las chicas se acercan a la mesa y Arizona me pide bailar con ella, disfrutamos de la música y no puedo evitar besarla, creo es hora de salir de aquí.

Tome su mano y ella parece no entender mucho a donde vamos, vamos a la mesa y le digo a Mark volveremos en un rato, él sonríe y dice que igual él y Teddy están por retirarse y nos vemos en unas horas. Pienso es un poco sucio saber qué hará el y también que él sepa que hare yo, llegamos al elevador ella se ha mantenido agarrada de mi mano sin preguntar nada, al detenerse en el piso 4 caminamos hacia una de las habitaciones, abro y le invito a pasar.

* * *

Arizona: ¿Desde cuándo tenías pensado sacarme del baile para tiempo a solas?

Callie: La verdad se me ocurrió hoy, quería tiempo a solas con mi hermosa novia, ¿está mal?

Arizona: En lo absoluto está mal, pero sabes lo que sí está mal, seguir hablando y el tiempo está pasando.

* * *

La inicie a besar pero lo único que necesitaba era sacarla de ese vestido, precioso y todo pero la quería desnuda, cuando el vestido cayo también cayo mi mandíbula, Arizona solo traía unas pequeñas bragas del color del vestido, pero realmente pequeña, la mire y ella solo sonrió, me gire para que ella sacara el mío, estando en ropa interior me sentía con un poco de ventaja pero la chica es lista, soltó mi sostén sin aviso dejándonos de igual manera solo en bragas, ella tiene esa sonrisa traviesa sabe lo que ha hecho así que vamos a seguirle un poco el juego.

* * *

Callie: Apoya las manos en aquel escritorio de allá.

Arizona: ¿Puedo sacarme los tacones?

Callie: ¿En serio te preocupa eso en este momento?

Arizona: Lo siento no sé porque me puse nerviosa de un momento a otro, solo lo he soltado.

Callie: Tranquila amor, quítatelos yo igual lo hare, luego caminas y de espaldas a mi apoyas tus manos en el escritorio.

* * *

Ella se saca los tacones y yo igual, cuando le veo caminar solo en esas bragas y ver su hermosa piel tan delicada, solo deseo tenerla en mis brazos, hace lo que le pedí, le veo unos segundos y me dirijo a ella, le pido abra un poco las piernas, con la yema de mis dedos recorro de los hombros hasta sus manos lentamente su piel, veo el efecto que eso causo en ella, tranquilamente hago lo mismo en su espalda, colocando mis manos y acariciándola, luego a los costados y eso me permite rozar un poco los lados de su pecho, eso la hace tirar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, suelta un pequeño gemido y eso me motiva seguir lentamente tocándola.

Bajo mis manos por su delicado trasero, lo tiene tan en forma y duro, que al acariciarlo me vi tentada a pegarle, pero esperare un momento para ello aun no lo descarto, hago un tipo cacheo en ella, primero en una pierna y luego la otra hasta ir subiendo las manos en ambas piernas y llegar hasta arriba y apretar el trasero de ella y un poco mi cuerpo al de ella.

Coloco besos en su espalda, bueno ni eso solo dejo sienta el rastro de mis labios, ella esta tan quieta y dejándose llevar, ella no suele ser en lo absoluto quieta y me gusta esto, ya que muestra confía en mí, apoyada en sus caderas meto mis dedos en sus bragas para lentamente bajárselas, cuando subo apoyo una mano en su espalda y la hago bajarse más y que este apoyada en sus codos esta vez, verla de esa forma me estaba poniendo muy excitada, me apoyo en su espalda completamente pegada a ellas, le beso el cuello mientras mis manos aún están en su trasero, lentamente me voy retirando y con una mano suavemente acaricio y sin más le pego, ella suelta un "ah" y siento sus piernas temblar un poco, como un susurro me dice "¿Hoy vas de mala y quieres castigarme?". Me hizo mucha gracia y volví a darle esta vez en la otra, esa habitación era un silencio total que lo único que perfectamente se escuchaba era Arizona y sus gemidos, deslice mi mano por la parte trasera de ella hasta llegar a su coño el cual me hizo ponerme más excitada al sentir lo mojada que estaba, perfectamente podía entrar en ella en cuanto quisiera.

Acaricie suavemente su clítoris, pasaba mis dedos lentamente, pero ella necesitaba más, ya que comenzaba a moverse y chocar su trasero contra mi cuerpo, sin pensarlo tanto entre con 2 dedos en ella.

"¡Oh dios! Callie eso se siente tan bien" comencé a moverlos más rápido y aquello realmente se sentía tan bueno, le mordí la espalda y ella solo era quejarse cada vez más y su respiración era más rápida.

"¿Te gusta he? Venga cariño puedes venirte cuando quieras, estoy tan ansiosa por ti, vamos mi amor" ella comenzaba a temblar más debajo de mí y mi mano se movía más rápido y mis dedos más afondo cada vez, aquello era perfecto, sentí me iba apretando más y sabia ella estaba cerca de venirse.

* * *

Arizona: Te has quedado muy pensativa, ¿todo va bien?

Callie: Si, mejor que nunca, solo me quede pensando en el hecho que cada día Te Amo más.

Arizona: Pues yo pienso lo mismo, cada día mi amor por ti es más grande Calliope, Carol y tú lo son todo para mí.

Callie: Tu llegaste a darle sentido a nuestras vidas, pronto cumple un año, créeme pensé lo pasaríamos solas como hace un año, pero no es así, estás tú y tu familia que son mucho más de lo que pude haber deseado.

Arizona: Ahora somos una familia, tu padre también está ahora para ti.

Callie: Y es gracias a ti y tus padres.

Arizona: Pero lo están, no vas estar nunca más sola.

Callie: Bueno pero esta noche es de disfrutarla y pasarla bien, así que no vamos a pensar en nadie más que nosotras, solo por esta noche.

Arizona: Me parece bien, venga ahora te debo el doble, acuéstate ahí en medio de la cama, muero por sacarte esas bragas que asumo han de estar muy mojadas.

* * *

Hice lo que me pidió, ella seguía mis movimientos con la vista, cuando me acosté en el centro de la cama la voltee a ver, ella seguía sentada en el escritorio y observaba de lejos, camino hacia mí, se miraba tan preciosa y sexy a la vez, su cabello cubría su pecho. Se quedó al borde de la cama y me sonrió, lentamente subió a la cama y me aparto las piernas metiéndose en medio y se fue inclinando directo a besarme, siempre ha sido tan delicada al besar y esta vez no fue la excepción, comenzó alejarse de mis labios besando todo mi rostro hasta llegar a mi oído y susurro "Voy Amarte esta noche".

Comenzó a besarme en el cuello, e ir bajando lentamente x mi cuerpo, al llegar a mi pecho saco su lengua y lamio primero un pezón y luego el otro, pasaba su lengua por mis pechos, hasta que se quedó a chupar solo en uno y simulaba el movimiento en el otro con la mano, tiene una forma de mover su lengua y poner sus labios en puntos en los que no puedo resistir tanto, luego de estar un momento en un solo seno se pasó al otro, haciendo exactamente lo que había hecho antes, con las dos manos apretó las dos juntas y me daba mordiscos.

Siguió su camino por mi cuerpo bajando cada vez más, sentí como movió su nariz, levanto la mirada y con una sonrisa satisfactoria me miro y dijo "Hueles demasiado bien y estas muy mojada, ya quiero probarte".

Con las dos manos de un solo tiro me bajo las bragas, así que ahí estaba yo en esa cama expuesta solo para ella, sentí besos que cada vez iban acercándose a mi clítoris, ella saco su lengua y jugaba en mi clítoris, en serio ella sabe muy bien cómo mover esa lengua, te hace sentí tanto placer, la movía por todo mi coño y yo solo sentía más placer y sabia me mojaba cada vez más para ella, metía su lengua y yo quería más, mucho más, comencé a moverme en la cama en busca de más placer y ella sabía lo que quería, así que alejo un poco su lengua para darle espacio a sus dedos.

Se metió sin más con dos dedos hasta el fondo y solté un gemido fuerte, a eso sentí como chupaba mi clítoris y estaba obteniendo más y más placer y era lo que deseaba, los movía rápido y sin dejar de mover su lengua, todo era tan bueno que sabía que me vendría sin más en su boca, me retorcía en la cama y ella iba más rápido con los dedos y hasta el fondo, nunca había sido tan dura, pero me gustaba, yo seguía gimiendo y cerca a venirme, cuando sentí ella con los labios apretó fuerte el clítoris y movió los dedos aun con más rapidez, yo ya estaba desarmada ante eso no dure nada en venirme en su boca y no dejaba de gemir y a la vez tratar de obtener aire, sentía ella pasaba su lengua probando todo lo que salía de mí, lentamente saco sus dedos, se sentó de rodillas y paso su mano por mi coño.

"Mira todo lo que ha salido de ti" su mano contenía mucho de mi humedad la cual ideo ponerla sobre mi pecho, luego lamio sus dedos y aquello era demasiado sexy para mí, para luego sentir su boca en mi pecho, chupaba todo y lamia mis pezones, los cuales mordió ambos y yo ya no podía de tanto placer así que solo sentí otro cosquilleo y sentí como me venía de nuevo. Llevo su mano a mi coño e hizo lo mismo, recogió mi humedad y lo puso sobre mi pecho esta vez era más, y continuo haciendo lo mismo, hasta que subió y me beso, pero esta vez no era lento si no lleno de mucho amor pero con demasiada pasión, se dejó caer a un lado de mi cuerpo y me abrazo.

* * *

Callie: Vaya eso ha sido demasiado bueno, haces algo con la lengua que me pone a 100.

Arizona: Eso es un gran cumplido, pero sabes debemos bajar, ya son la 1:30 y debemos volver a casa.

Callie: Déjame tomar un poco de aire, eso ha sido demasiado para mi cuerpo, me hiciste venir dos veces seguido.

Arizona: Te dije te debía doble.

Callie: Alguien se encargaría de venir a dejarle a Mark su camioneta, así que él nos llevara a casa.

Arizona: Bueno me iré vistiendo vale y ajustar mi cabello y maquillaje un poco, toma aire.

* * *

Se levantó y cogió su vestido y el mío, el mío lo dejo apoyado en una silla con mi ropa interior y ella se fue al baño arreglarse, yo luego de unos minutos me levante por mi ropa interior, me la coloque y me puse el vestido, al entrar al baño ella ya estaba colocándose el labial. Se ve tan hermosa esta noche, le sonreí y me acomode bien el cabello en el espejo, que parezca desordenado por bailar y no por otra cosa, me retoque el maquillaje un poco y al salir del baño ella estaba sentada en la cama, esperaba por mí, le tendí la mano y con una sonrisa la acepto, salimos de ahí directo al salón donde estaba la fiesta.

Al llegar buscamos a los chicos y estaban en la pista de baile, sonaba "Coldplay - A Sky Full Of Stars", Arizona dijo vamos a disfrutar lo que aún queda de fiesta, brincábamos y reíamos todo el tiempo, note que Teddy y Mark no estaban, sabia debíamos esperarlos, la música era definitivamente para disfrutar con el grupo y dar saltos como locos, algunos se les notaba los tragos, pero nosotras no necesitábamos de eso para pasarla bien.

Luego quizás de una media hora estábamos en la mesa tomando algo, cuando por fin Teddy y Mark volvieron, se sentaron como si nada pero esa sonrisa de Mark decía todo, esperaron por lo menos 5 min para decir que se iban y Mark dijo iba a llevarnos a nosotras, Teddy caminaba aparte del brazo con Arizona y se iban susurrando cosas, a lo que preferí no meterme, me quede detrás de ellas caminando junto a Mark hasta su camioneta.

* * *

Callie: ¿Has pasado un buen baile escolar? El ultimo por cierto.

Mark: Uno lo he disfrutado y dos si todo marcha bien el próximo año vendré a vuestro baile también.

Callie: ¿Crees ella es la indicada para ti?

Mark: Ahorita parece serlo y siento con ella todo irá bien, pero uno nunca sabe que pasara luego, aunque te confieso espero sea ella.

Callie: Vaya creo estas muy enamorado y estas madurando Sloan.

Mark: Cállate, ¿tú que tal?

Callie: Uno la noche fue estupenda y dos estoy completamente segura es ella la indicada.

Mark: Pues enhorabuena Torres, porque vaya que si Blondie te hace feliz siempre te ayudare en lo que necesites para hacerla feliz, y cuenta conmigo cuando necesites un canguro para mi sobrina.

Callie: Lo llevas claro eso de tu sobrina no, por cierto, quizás en estos días me acompañes a ver que compro para el cumpleaños de Arizona es en estos días, quiero organizarle algo solo con amigos cercanos y familia.

Mark: Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras.

* * *

Legamos a la camioneta subimos y estaba tan cansada que no sentí el camino, nos despedimos de los chicos y entramos a casa, me extraño no topar con los padres de Arizona, al llegar a la planta alta, pasamos mirando a nuestra niña que dormía tranquilamente le dimos un beso y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, pero en el camino encontramos a Daniel.

* * *

Daniel: ¿Cansadas?

Arizona: Mucho, bailamos toda la noche y la verdad disfrutamos del tiempo con amigos, sobre todo con los chicos que se gradúan y no los veremos tan a diario.

Callie: Sentimos venir un poco tarde, se nos fue el tiempo.

Daniel: Tranquilas, lo importante ya están en casa, descansen nos vemos en unas horas.

Arizona: Buenas noches papi.

Callie: Buenas noches Daniel.

Arizona: Tengo flojera de buscar pijama y eso, pero sé que solo llevo bragas.

Callie: Toma una camiseta mía, es grande te tapara toda.

Arizona: Gracias, por cierto, Teddy me dijo hoy por fin estuvo con Sloan, dijo lo había pasado genial y que le hubiese gustado esperarse a que fuera el primero.

Callie: La entiendo, yo hubiese querido tu fueras la primera, pero en ocasiones lo que resulta ser lo mejor, es cuando lo haces con quien realmente amas, no importa si no fue el primero, si todo lo hizo especial.

Arizona: Me encanta tu fueras la primera, me refiero en todo.

Callie: Lo se cariño, ahora vamos acostarnos y dormir, mañana quiero pasa todo el día jugando y mirando películas contigo y Carol.

Arizona: Me parece un súper pan, Te Amo cariño.

Callie: Yo más amor, descansa.

* * *

Bueno ahora vamos a contestarles a cada una.

"caroldsanttos " : Cariño siento mucho la demora, pero en parte es tu culpa, pero he vuelto un poco por aquí y espero no este tan mal el capitulo.

"anonymous502" : Gracias por tus palabras que amable, primero terminare esto, la cual creo ya falta poco para eso, Tim pronto estará por aquí, dejare la historia descansar, para luego venir con ese salto de tiempo que ya me apetece.

" .Linstead " Gracias por leer, la verdad si esos tiempo Arizona con la niña son lindos, espero te guste un poco la nueva actualización.

"CalzonaSpainGA" : Vaya 3 días en leerla nada mal, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerla, si esos momentos y el proceso de que la niña ya vaya halando es genial.

Hoy no hay descripción de vestuario pero siempre les dejo por aquí mis redes sociales, es una forma mas rápida de encontrarme, Instagram: " Calzona_Stronger " Tumblr: " ste2204 " Twitter: " IamStephanieRS "

NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA.!


	50. Chapter 50

Hola a todos, intentare el próximo no tengan que esperar un mes hahaha, ya casi me acerco al final, vendrán aun mas cosas, pero se que esta historia esta por finalizar, gracias por aun seguir leyendo.

* * *

Capítulo 48

Pov. Callie

* * *

No puedo negar el baile de fin de curso para los graduados este año fue mejor, aunque me pone triste porque 3 amigos se van, el próximo curso saldremos ya el resto y nuestras vidas cambiaran, nos dividiremos en varios lugares del país, pero espero siempre mantenernos en contacto y mantener nuestra amistad. Ha pasado prácticamente una semana desde el baile, durante la semana fuimos a la ceremonia de graduación de los chicos, fue muy bonito todo, pero decidimos volver a casa y no ir a la fiesta, preferíamos volver a casa.

Los Robbins los primeros días de estas semanas susurraban mucho, imagino hablaban de la nueva casa o algo así que eran los planes, sé que mi padre está involucrado en ello y espero todo marche bien, durante esos días Daniel salía mucho con Barbara decía que eran asuntos del trabajo de Daniel, pero Arizona sabía algo pasaba y la ponía nerviosa no saber que era. Ayer viernes curiosamente pasaron en casa sin salir, así que decidí medio conversar con Daniel y ver qué pasaba, lo encontré leyendo unos documentos en el jardín, Arizona le daba una baño a Carol para ponerle a dormir, ya que hoy juraron tanto en el piso que Ari pensó sería bueno durmiera fresca y limpia, así que es perfecto hablar ahora que ella no está en los alrededores.

* * *

Callie: Hey! ¿Interrumpo?

Daniel: No en lo absoluto, siéntate, lo siento por el reguero de papeles.

Callie: No tranquilo, solo quería conversar contigo, esta semana han ido un poco raro, es por lo que conversamos el otro día de una casa nueva.

Daniel: Bueno eso es más una afirmación que pregunta, pero si, fuimos algunos lugares que tu padre recomendó, a través de correo hemos mantenido la comunicación, encontramos algunas casas grandes y cercas de aquí como de vuestra escuela, hemos ido a verlas y me gustaron dos, tu padre dijo cualquiera vendría bien ya que éramos nosotros quienes viviremos ahí con ustedes, pero luego Barbara nos hizo ver un punto en el que ninguno se había puesto a pensar. Ustedes están en último curso luego de vacaciones, eso quiere decir estarán solo un año más en casa, dependiendo la Universidad que escojan, pero al final de ese curso y las vacaciones en ese momento ustedes se irán.

Callie: Mi padre siempre quiso estudiara en una buena universidad, que me preocupara siempre por buenos promedios y eso para poder entrar en la que quisiera, en cualquiera que escoja debo vivir en el campus, pero ahora tengo a Carol y no sé cómo sería con una niña, asumo tendría que buscar un departamento cerca de la Universidad y así no tendría problemas de tener a la niña conmigo.

Daniel: Exacto, lo mismo pasara con Arizona, ella tendría que vivir en el campus una vez escoja que Universidad entrar, pero eso es irse de Seattle y lo teníamos claro, aunque nos pondremos triste así es la vida, nuestros hijos no estarán a nuestro lado siempre.

Callie: ¿Entonces no vamos a mudarnos?

Daniel: Hable con tu padre en quedarnos aquí, yo tenía en mente en hacer algunos arreglos a la casa, de igual manera todos tendrían su espacio pero muy a su gusto, pensaba hacerlo cuando ya estuviera estable en Seattle y ya lo estoy, así que tu padre se ofreció en ayudar con los gastos, no puedo negarme a todo sabes, así que enviara alguien a medir el jardín trasero que es grande y esta desperdiciado sin nada construido en él, piensa poner aunque fuera una pequeña piscina para vuestro uso y así distraerse con la niña, le dije mientras no sea demasiado grande estará bien, porque yo quería hacer algo y quiero espacio para eso, fue una idea que recién se me paso por la mente pero quiero hacerlo, por otro lado, darle una habitación realmente de una niña a Carol no solo que este en la de invitados, por ultimo modificar unas cosas en la habitación de Arizona para que tengan espacio las dos y modificar el de Barbara y mío.

Callie: Vaya suena a mucho por hacer, lo siento si mi padre en ocasiones no es tan fácil de tratar.

Daniel: Quiere lo mejor para ti y su nieta, vivirán aquí así que debo ceder a que ustedes tengan lo que merecen, por cierto, aprovechando Arizona está arriba, ¿quería saber si todo listo para mañana?

Callie: Listo todo, y algunas cosas aquí en casa están en la habitación de Tim, ella nunca entra ahí.

Daniel: ¡Perfecto! Gracias por lo que haces para ella.

Callie: Amo a su hija, siempre hare lo que este en mis manos para que ella sea feliz.

Arizona: Hasta que te encuentro, Carol ha caído como una roca, pobre estaba muy cansada y ya se durmió, venia por ti, ¿todo bien?

Daniel: Todo bien cariño, estaba sentado solo aquí viendo cosas del trabajo, Callie se acercó a ofrecerme algo de tomar, pero ya nos quedamos platicando, experiencias mías del trabajo, seguro ya te aburrí, vayan a descansar.

Callie: Estoy algo cansada por el día de juegos con Carol, pero en lo absoluto me he aburrido, tu trabajo es solo para valientes, gracias a ti y a muchos que se han alistado por este país, Arizona tiene hombres valientes y honorables en su familia, gracias por todo y buenas noches Daniel.

Arizona: Buenas noches papá, Te Amo.

Daniel: Buenas noches chicas.

* * *

Nos fuimos directo a nuestra habitación, Arizona ya iba en su pijama de Mickey Mouse, camiseta blanca con la imagen del muñeco y su pantalón azul igual con la misma cara del ratón, Barbara dijo es normal en ella le gusta despertar con sus pijamas de su personaje de niña favorito, realmente se ve agotada, le dije la alcanzaba en la cama iba a ducharme y ponerme la pijama, ella solo se acostó y asintió, definitivamente hoy duerme que ni un ruido la despierta, pero es exacto lo que necesito, que no escuche ni un ruido. Me tome mi tiempo en la ducha, realmente quería mimarme un poco y así doy tiempo a que Arizona duerma profundamente, mañana es su cumpleaños, el primero de muchos que estaré con ella, así que mañana quiero lucir bien aunque se trate todo sobre ella.

Me puse mi pijama verde muy cómoda por cierto, me acosté y tratare de dormir un poco, ya que Barbara dijo me despertaría temprano, realmente espero Arizona no sienta cuando me levante. La última vez que mire el reloj desde la cama eran las 11: 30 pm, seguro estaba igual de cansada que Ari que no me entere cuando me quede dormida, siento algo me toca el brazo, pero mi sueño es tan profundo, que solo me moví un poco, pero luego un susurro con mi nombre, me recuerda Barbara. Abro los ojos y claro Barbara es a mi lado, me hace una mueca de que silencio y con cuidado me salgo de la cama, Arizona solo se mueve para darme la espalda en la cama, la miramos un poco y vimos seguía profunda. Al salir de la habitación Daniel ya estaba en el pasillo.

* * *

Callie: Buen día a los dos.

Barbara: Casi que no te despiertas tú.

Callie: Lo siento.

Daniel: Déjala Barbara, pobre si son las 5 am que esperabas.

Callie: ¡Madre Mía! Son las 5 am, ¿porque tan temprano?

Barbara: Tenemos que meter lo que está en la habitación de Tim sin que ella sepa, así que mientras más temprano mejor, ella posiblemente despierte en una hora.

* * *

Solo veo como Daniel sonríe ante la seriedad de su mujer, yo solo asentí apenada, ellos tienen practica en esto yo no, cuando entramos a la habitación de Tim estaba llena de globos, que habíamos hecho Barbara y yo, mientras que Daniel se había llevado Arizona ayer hacer unas compras para su cena de cumpleaños, los sacamos con cuidado para no explotar ninguno, sobre todo por el ruido que haría, lentamente abrí nuestra habitación, ella seguía en la misma posición, metí los primeros globos, seguido de mi entraron Barbara y luego Daniel, inmediatamente se pegaban en el techo, Daniel y yo salimos por mas mientras Barbara los medio acomodaba, los globos estaban ya listos y toda la habitación estaba llena de ellos, algunos pétalos de rosa los puse a los pies de la cama.

Yo quería darle un regalo Arizona en cuanto se despertara, le comente a Daniel y dijo no te preocupes lo tendrás en la mañana, en cuanto nuestro regalo también llegue. Luego de pasar una media hora cuidado un poco más, Barbara me dijo sube y ve primero Arizona siga dormida y vas por Carol, estuvimos todo ese tiempo haciendo el desayuno, tortitas en forma de Mickey Mouse, desayuno típico de cumpleaños según Barbara, Daniel había puesto la mesa, todos andábamos por la casa en pijama, de igual manera había en la mesa un centro con globos rojos y un cartelito de feliz cumpleaños, cuando iba subiendo desde las escaleras podría observar a los dos.

Barbara concentrada en la cocina y Daniel dándole los últimos toques a la mesa, solo pensaba que mis padres, ni cuando era una niña ponían tanto empeño, entraban en la mañana a mi habitación me despertaban con un feliz cumpleaños y abrazos, un desayuno normal y luego de tarde o noche llegaban todos sus amigos y los míos para una cena y luego abrir regalos y partir el pastel y era todo. Arizona es una chica con suerte, fui abrí la puerta lentamente y ella solo había cambiado de posición pero seguía durmiendo, fui por Carol y le estuve tocando suavemente y susurrándole para levantarla, cada vez mi niña se pone grande, veo tiene puesta su pijama con el conejito en su camisa, Arizona cuando lo miro dijo es lindo quiero Carol lo use, pero ya veo no aguanto más y se lo coloco, es una camisita de mangas largas rosada pastel con un conejito en medio gris con estrellas y su pantalón igual gris con estrellas.

La veo restregarse los ojos y la levanto lentamente, cuando salgo al pasillo esta Barbara y Daniel con una caja redonda negra, Barbara inmediatamente me quita a Carol, mientras que Daniel me da la caja, cuando inicio a caminar hacia la habitación de Arizona, la puerta de la habitación de Tim se abre y eso me hace detenerme, cuando escucho una voz que no conocía, levanto la vista y ahí está un apuesto chico de unos 20 años, rubio, ojos azules y ahí está cuando sonríe aparecen los hoyuelos que he visto en más de uno en esta casa. Él ya está listo con su ropa como para salir y me siento una tonta en pijama, lleva camiseta blanca, una camisa de cuadros encima, jeans negros y sus Adidas, salgo de mi trance cuando veo que está hablándome a mí.

* * *

Tim: Tú debes de ser Calliope, soy Tim.

Callie: ¡Vaya! Has logrado venir, tu hermana será muy feliz este día, que tonta, Hola soy Callie.

Daniel: Chicos que bien se conozcan, pero son las 6:15 am, Arizona despertara y nosotros en el pasillo, así que vamos.

Tim: Ve tú por delante y despiértala Callie.

* * *

Aun no puedo creer el lograra llegar para el cumpleaños de su hermana, entro en la habitación y Daniel abre un poco las cortinas y entra algo de luz, me acero Arizona, le acaricio el cabello y me siento en la cama, tranquilamente le toco el brazo y comienzo a susurrarle que despierte, pero se niega y se mueve, veo a sus padres y Tim que sonríen, Carol ya está más despierta, así que me levanto y se la pido a Barbara, la subo en la cama y sin más ella se va sola moviendo hacia Arizona, claro está ella no tiene el mismo tacto que yo, así que comienza a tocar la cara de Ari pero nada suave, veo lentamente abre sus ojos, se pasa la mano apartándose el cabello y restregándose los ojos, identifica es Carol la que está frente a ella y sin apartar los ojos de ella la besa, cuando se va sentando y acomodando la niña en su regazo entiende lo que está pasando, ve todos los globos pero al final su vista cae en una sola persona, antes de verla gritar le saco a Carol de los brazos, me quedo un lado y la veo levantarse como un trueno directo a los brazos de su hermano.

* * *

Arizona: ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío! Estas aquí.

Tim: Feliz Cumpleaños hermanita.

Arizona: No puedo creerlo, has logrado venir, ¡Dios! Te echado de menos hermano.

Tim: Pues aquí me tienes, estaré aquí un mes así que alégrate no vas a desacerté tan fácil de mí, ahora creo hay más personas aquí tontita.

Arizona: ¡Mamá!

Barbara: Cariño feliz cumpleaños, te queremos amor.

Arizona: ¡Oh Papi! Ven aquí.

Daniel: Felicidades Hoyuelo, un cumpleaños cariño, te nos estas volviendo demasiado grande, aún recuerdo cuando eras tan pequeñita.

Arizona: Los amo a ustedes dos gracias por todo, pero en especial te amo a ti Callie, ven aquí.

Callie: Feliz cumpleaños amor, te deseo pases un estupendo día, el primer cumpleaños de muchos que estaremos juntas.

Arizona: Así es el primero de muchos, uy! Cuidado la estamos aplastando, ven aquí con mami, quiero muchos besos.

Callie: Siéntate ya que la tienes ahí, esto es para ti.

Arizona: ¿Tan rápido los regalos?

Callie: Bueno es un adelanto, pero sería el segundo, el regalo más importante ya lo has visto, tu hermano está aquí, así que abre este.

Arizona: ¡Oh Dios! Callie son hermosas y muchas, gracias.

Callie: Son 17 rosas rojas, tu edad.

Arizona: Este definitivamente va a ser el mejor cumpleaños, gracias a todos, los globos están lindos, parece van a juego con mi pequeño regalito en brazos.

Callie: Oye si, son rosa pastel y gris como la pijama de Carol, tramposa no habrás espiado en la habitación de tu hermano he.

Arizona: ¿Vaya ahí las tenían? Pues lamento decirte que no, yo no he entrado y la pijama sabes me gustó mucho, así que se la coloque anoche.

Barbara: Bueno mis niñas vamos a desayunar.

* * *

Pov. Arizona.

* * *

Vaya inicio de cumpleaños, lo primero que veo al despertar es mi hija, vaya tengo una hija quien lo diría, Carol es algo que jamás cambiaria en mi vida, ella y Callie son personas importantes para mí, pero todo se pone mejor cuando levanto la vista y al lado de mis padres es mi hermano, deseaba tanto tenerlo este día conmigo y que conociera a las chicas, y el día por fin llego.

Al bajar veo la mesa, tiene unos globos rojos y el cartel de feliz cumpleaños, mis padres son muy dulce, me siento y colocamos la silla de Carol en medio de nosotras, mi madre se sienta en frente mío y Tim frente a Callie, cuando Callie coloca mi plato veo son tortitas con forma de Mickey Mouse, le sonrió a mi madre y mientras desayunamos Tim nos cuenta un poco lo que ha hecho, pero sinceramente no estoy prestando atención, veo solo a mi alrededor, las personas que más amo están en esta mesa y eso me hace sentir especial, no puedo dejar de sentirme agradecida con Dios y la vida por todo lo que me ha dado a lo largo de estos 17 años.

Luego de un rato que desayunamos nos sentamos en el sofá, Callie le cuenta a Tim un poco de ella y su familia, veo mis padres sentados abrazados solo observando pero tienen los dos una sonrisa y se están felices, Callie recuerda algo y se dirige hacia mí.

* * *

Callie: Que despistada soy, mi padre nos invitó almorzar por tu cumpleaños a nuestra casa.

Arizona: ¿No vendrá a la cena aquí?

Callie: El vendrá, pero quería almorzáramos con él, luego él se vendría con nosotras a casa y pasar el rato para cenar luego.

Arizona: Esta bien entiendo, bueno será mejor subir alistarnos y alistar a Carol, para irnos con buen tiempo y no tener tráfico, aunque es domingo no creo allá mucho.

Barbara: Hagamos una cosa ustedes suban arreglarse y yo me encargo de Carol, así nos las moja durante su baño y ustedes ya listas.

Callie: Gracias Barbara. Arizona vas subiendo y así inicias a ducharte tú, así me da chance de buscarle la ropa a Carol.

Arizona: Claro te espero arriba, los veo a todos en un momento.

Tim: Tomate tu tiempo.

* * *

Me levanto y veo Tim se queda con mi padre en el salón, mi madre e levanta con Carol en brazos, Callie lleva unos vasos a la cocina, siento algo traman pero no me lo dirán, así que nada me voy a mi habitación, para ducharme y arreglarme. Me doy una ducha tranquila, me pongo crema en el cabello ya lavado para que el tratamiento le siente bien a mi cabello, mientras me sigo duchando y depilando las piernas, eso me lleva un tiempo, me enjuago el cabello y termino de depilarme hoy quiero verme bien en todo sentido, salgo de la ducha y mientras me seco escucho un golpe en la puerta y es Callie, le sonrió me levanto y le doy un beso, pero de esos que no tienen prisa, le veo y se aparta para que salga y ella se queda dentro para ducharse.

Busco algo que ponerme, tengo algunas prendas nuevas que aún no he usado, pero quiero verme bien pero relajada, para el almuerzo, me pongo un top blanco con un short blanco, aun es verano y quiero estar cómoda, unas sandalias beige de plataforma, recuerden Callie es alta y quiero darme un poquito de altura, me siento frente a mi espejo que la verdad espero ya tener un mejor tocador y útil para las dos, me hago un maquillaje muy natural no quiero nada llamativo, mi cabello no es tan lisió, tiene ondas sueltas así que solo me lo arreglo un poco y me lo dejo así, cuando estoy casi lista Callie sale de su ducha.

* * *

Callie: Te ves muy linda amor.

Arizona: Gracias, estoy lista así que iré a ver cómo va mi madre con Carol y te espero abajo si quieres, no llevare bolso porque solo llevo mi móvil.

Callie: ¡Perfecto! Igual llevamos las cosas de Carol en su maletita, podemos guardar la billetera, llaves y móviles en él.

Arizona: Eres un genio, te veo abajo.

* * *

Agarro mi Cárdigan azul con estampado floral y me voy a ver a mi hija, pero no la encuentro en su habitación así que bajo y la veo está en la sala jugando con Tim, mi corazón se agranda de la emoción, frente a mi esta mi hermano y mi hija, ella se ve tranquila con él, se ve linda como va vestida. Lleva una camiseta blanca que le queda larga del personaje de "Betty Boop" pero siempre un pequeño short debajo que no se le nota, mi madre le amarro a la cadera una chaqueta jeans y eso la hace ver grande, sus zapatillas deportivas negras, ella va cómoda, tranquilamente voy a la cocina por algo de tomar y así ellos siguen pasando tiempo juntos y espero Callie baje.

* * *

Pov. Callie

* * *

Cuando Arizona salió de la habitación busque un bolso primero, guarde ropa y unas cosas, agarre su maquillaje y unas cosas de su uso y lo deje a un lado mientras me vestía súper rápido, Me puse un top blanco y jeans azul rasgados, tenis blancos y lo complementaré con una chaqueta verde. Me dejo el cabello al natural y solo me coloco algo de maquillaje, sé que luego de un rato ni lo tendré así que no me tomo tiempo en ello, agarro mi maquillaje y cosas que necesitare y lo meto en el mismo bolso, una vez lista, salgo y me voy a la habitación de los padres de Arizona, toco la puerta y sale Barbara.

* * *

Callie: Lo que necesitaremos está en esta bolsa, la ropa que usaremos en la cena está colgada detrás de nuestra puerta, los zapatos en sus cajas ahí juntos igual.

Barbara: Igual lo que Carol necesitara lo deje listo en una bolsa también, para lo de la cena también sé que es así que vayan tranquilas, nosotros nos encargamos de todo.

Callie: Los regalos los tienen también ustedes, así que me voy tranquila, gracias por tu ayuda.

Barbara: Gracias por hacer esto para ella, maneja con cuidado, nos vemos luego.

* * *

Al bajar veo Arizona en la cocina sentada en el desayunador mirando hacia el salón, Tim esta con Carol jugando tranquilamente, me acerco a ella y le doy un pequeño beso.

* * *

Arizona: Todo este tiempo los he estado mirando, aun no creo mi hermano está aquí, está vivo Callie, siempre cada noche me duermo pesando como estará, solo quería llegara un día que volviera a casa sano y salvo.

Callie: Pues míralo aquí está, se le ve bien jugando con nuestra hija.

Arizona: Gracias.

Callie: ¿Por qué?

Arizona: Uno por aparecer en mi vida con esa hermosa niña, dos por amarme como lo haces y tres por llamarla nuestra, la amo Callie yo sin ella ya no puedo estar, hoy está siendo un día muy bueno, un cumpleaños fantástico, espero el almuerzo vaya tranquilo y volver a casa y seguir pasando el día en familia y cerrar con una agradable cena.

Callie: Entonces vamos.

Tim: ¿Se van ya? Porque mi sobrina y yo la estamos pasando de lujo, verdad que sí, anda diles el tío Tim es el mejor.

Arizona: Tío Tim he.

Tim: Eres su madre, mamá me lo ha dicho así que eso la hace mi sobrina, además imagino algún día ustedes dos se casaran y toda la cosa, eso solo la hará oficialmente mi sobrina pero desde ya lo es.

Arizona: Bien dame a mi hija antes que le organices la boda también, ven aquí cariño, despídete del tío.

Tim: Adiós Princesa, cuídense las dos y Callie maneja con cuidado.

Callie: Te vemos luego.

* * *

Arizona llevaba a la niña en brazos, la coloco en su asiento en mi camioneta, puse el bolso atrás y me subí para irnos camino a casa de mi padre, pero antes quise pasar por un lugar, Arizona me miro raro y le dije llevaría helado para el postre, quizás mi padre no estaría de acuerdo pero por ser su cumpleaños nos dejaría, ella me dio una sonrisa sabia me había creído, se quedó en la camioneta con Carol, baje rápido, pero estando dentro de la tienda me tome todo el tiempo del mundo, llame a Barbara y le dije habíamos pasado comprando algo, me fui a pagar, cuando volví dijo porque dilate tanto y le dije había cola, una sonrisa de disculpas le di y se relajó, maneje hasta donde era mi antigua casa, en la entrada solo una camioneta estaba estacionada, la de mi padre y me relaje. Baje y cogí el bolso como Arizona bajo a Carol. Caminamos hasta la entrada y abrí con mi llave, me sentía rara de nuevo aquí, entre llamando a mi padre, y mire salir a Emma, en cuanto me vio me abrazo, como la extraño, abrazos Arizona y tomo a Carol en brazos, me dijo mi padre nos esperaba en el jardín, le entregue la bolsa con las cosas de la niña y lleve Arizona de la mano, cuando salimos al jardín sentí como Arizona apretó mi mano y freno en seco, cuando miro algo que no esperaba, solo pude sonreír a lo que escuchaba y a lo que miraba enfrente mío.

* * *

Todos: ¡Sorpresa! Felicidades Arizona.

* * *

Ps: Gracias por darle siempre una oportunidad a esta historia, la descripción de las cosas pueden encontrarlos a través de instagram que me dispongo a subirlas ya, "Calzona_Stronger" y Tumblr "stef2204" cualquier cosa pueden escribirme ahí o en Twitter " IamStepahnieRS"

"caroldsanttos": 1. Es tu culpa y ya hahaha me gusta dedicarte tiempo, 2. la inspiración solo salio y comencé a escribir la idea, aunque acepto he tenido buena motivación e historias contadas por ahí, 3. Si me gusta que me peten xD y Gracias por leer aun la historia.

"Guest ": Gracias por tu amable comentario.


	51. Chapter 51

Hola a todos, viejos y nuevos lectores, para quienes me siguen por Instagram habrán leído mi post,últimamente mi animo no ha sido el mejor y la verdad así no se puede escribir, me bloqueo mentalmente pensando en otras cosas, que quizás son sin importancia y otras que si lo son, pero cuando la cosa se trata de ansiedad y un poco de depresión créanme así no se avanza nada,inicie en el ordenador pero no podía seguir, gran parte de este capitulo lo fui trabajando en el móvil, así que por ello no medí en lo absoluto que este capitulo se me iría muy largo, pero creo eso compensa un poco la ausencia, trata prácticamente del cumpleaños de Arizona, el 9 de este mes fue el cumpleaños de Jessica Capshaw y mañana es el cumpleaños de Sara Ramirez, a las dos les deseo un feliz cumpleaños y éxito en sus proyectos, Jcap ya grabando en grey's nueva temporada y a Sara en lo que este trabajando actualmente.

Sin mas que agregar nuevamente gracias a todos, por seguir aqui, espero sus comentarios de este nuevo capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 49

* * *

Pov. Arizona

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, mi familia completa está aquí y mis amigos, la verdad nunca imagine algo así me pasaría un día, nunca había sido tan buena haciendo amigos y hoy aquí están, estoy realmente en shock, creo no puedo pedir más ya que soy una chica realmente afortunada.

* * *

Cristina: Callie pégale a Robbins se quedó trabada.

Arizona: Lo siento, es solo que no me esperaba esto, gracias a todos por venir.

Mark: Pensabas nos íbamos a perder tu cumpleaños Blondie.

Barbara: Cariño queríamos este año fuera diferente, así que aquí estamos todos para pasar un día agradable.

Tim: Venga a divertirse hermanita.

Arizona: ¡Abuelos! Gracias por venir.

Luke: No queríamos perdernos tu cumpleaños, mira que nosotros también nos llevamos la sorpresa al encontrarnos a tu hermano aquí.

Arizona: Uno de mis mejores regalos hoy.

Luke: Sé que lo es pequeña, ese chico nos hace sentir orgullosos de lo que está haciendo, pero también mi nieta favorita me hace sentir orgulloso, tus padres dicen la escuela va muy bien.

Arizona: Así es, me encanta este día, Hola abuela.

Lorelai: Felicidades cariño.

Arizona: Gracias.

Luke: Ve con tus amigos ya tendremos tiempo para hablar.

* * *

Aunque mi abuela me sonría y este aquí, siento algo no va bien entre nosotras desde su visita, pero ya habrá tiempo para hablar un poco, alrededor de la piscina están dos mesas grandes, una donde están los adultos por así decirlo, mis padres, mis abuelos y Carlos, la otra están todos mis amigos y Tim se unió a ellos, veo Callie ya se los ha presentado, todo se ve súper bonito. La piscina tiene algunos globos y las letras del "Happy Birthday", divertidos flotadores con formas de Flamingos, dona, pizza y unicornio. Cerca de donde están los chicos sentados esta unas mesas largas, con pastelitos, galletas, en fin muchas cosas para comer decoradas con las marca de "Chanel", me encanta la decoración fuera en blanco y negro, definitivamente estoy lista para divertirme.

* * *

Teddy: No te lo esperabas he.

Arizona: La verdad no, pensé seria solo un almuerzo tranquilo con el padre de Callie.

Teddy: Ella ha estado nerviosa sabes, quería sorprenderte, pero a la vez esperaba no lo tomaras a mal, dijo tu no querías nada diferente a lo que tenías cada año.

Arizona: Siempre ha sido un día tranquilo, salía algún lugar con mis padres y me dejaban ir un poco por la borda comprando algunas cosas, cena tranquila con ellos dos cuando mi hermano y abuelos no podían estar, pero si podían éramos todos juntos para cenar, nunca hice algo diferente, no tenía amigos la verdad.

Teddy: Pues eso ha cambiado, ahora tienes amigos, nos queda solo este año súper juntos, luego las cosas cambiaran un poco por la Universidad, pero créeme, siempre contaras conmigo, sé que igual con el resto aunque estemos un poco locos a veces.

Mer: ¿Interrumpo?

Teddy: No, ¿qué pasa?

Mer: Callie y Arizona deben cambiarse, nosotros ya estamos listos para estar en la piscina, pero ellas y Carol no, tu madre dijo ella cambiaria a la niña, Callie dijo te esperaba en su habitación, fue a revisar todo este aquí.

Arizona: Bien vuelvo en un momento, iré a cambiar, Mer gracias por venir.

Mer: No es nada, anda para que esto inicie, es tu día solo disfruta.

* * *

Me fui rápido en busca de Callie, hacía mucho tiempo no estaba en esta casa, pero con facilidad llegue a la habitación de mi novia, al entrar encontré a Callie haciéndose una coleta y ya con su traje de baño puesto, se miraba muy sexy en ella era rojo vino y le hacía ver muy bien, me acerqué a ella y a través del espejo me vio acercarme, le di un beso en el hombro mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos.

* * *

Callie: ¿Feliz?

Arizona: Eres increíble lo sabes no, sé que te dije no quería nada, pero hasta el momento todo me va gustando, el hecho de tener a toda mi familia aquí y amigos, es solo extraordinario.

Callie: Tenía miedo te enfadaras, quería este año fuera solo un poco distinto, pero de forma positiva, te vas a divertir ya lo verás.

Arizona: Gracias por ser la mejor novia.

Callie: Te lo mereces, anda cámbiate, tu traje de baño está en el baño, deja esta ropa dentro del bolso que encontrarás dentro, la cena será aquí vale, tú madre ha cocinado todo, medio recibió ayuda pero dijo quería hacerlo sola, así que nuestra ropa ya está aquí.

Arizona: ¿Todos se quedarán?

Callie: Pasaran el día aquí, luego por la tarde se irán, partirás tu pastel y abrirás los regalos primero, luego de ello, nos relajaremos un poco para cambiarnos para la cena de esta noche, solo nosotras y la familia, como es la costumbre no?

Arizona: Si, pero si quieren quedarse pueden.

Callie: Ya todo está planeado, no te preocupes.

* * *

Nos besamos unos segundos, pero sentí era un beso demasiado largo, pero estaba tan feliz que no quería separarme de Callie, ella ha hecho todo esto y lo único que quiero es comerla a besos, le alejó un poco y me voy al baño y encuentro el bolso con el traje de baño dentro y es donde debo dejar la que traigo. Es uno de estampado que nunca había visto, seguro Callie lo compro de paso ella conseguía el suyo, me cambie muy rápido me hice una coleta también y salí de la habitación, ella estaba sentada en el sillón esperando por mí, cuando me vio se levantó y me dijo que colocaría en todo mi cuerpo bloqueador.

Comenzó por la espalda y sentí soltaba la parte de arriba, no dije nada y ella siguió colocándome mucho bloqueador para así no quemarme tanto, sus manos son suaves y recorren parte de mi cuerpo, bajan a mi trasero y ella sigue colocando más, pero al mismo tiempo siento ella aprieta y me hace reír un poco, me pide me giré y coloca mucho sobre todo mi abdomen, veo como su mirada se centra en mi pecho y recuerdo la parte de arriba la tengo suelta, así que aprovecho y lo muevo todo dejando mi pecho al descubierto para Callie, ella sube la mirada y es de advertencia pero no digo nada solo le sonrió, ella lentamente va colocándome en el pecho, pero cuando está en cada seno lo hace suave, sin apartar la vista de mis ojos, siento electricidad por mi cuerpo, más cuando ella suavemente toca mis pezones y trato de pensar ella solo se está asegurando de cubrirlo todo y no intentando provocarme, con las dos manos al mismo tiempo pasa por mis hombros y la tengo muy cerca, no puedo evitar agarrarle el rostro y besarla. El beso se pone aún más caliente cuando siento a Callie pegarse a mí, envuelvo mis brazos en su cuello y disfruto del momento, ella prueba meter su lengua y yo le doy todo acceso, cuando mis manos van bajando y estando en su espalda, voy a soltar la parte de arriba cuando un clic me des coloca del momento.

* * *

Barbara: La niña está...

Arizona: ¡Dios mama! Toca antes de entrar.

Barbara: Niñas en serio, la casa está llena de gente, en que están pesando Arizona.

Callie: Yo... Solo he, bueno estaba colocando bloqueador.

Barbara: No es lo que yo mire, además tengo a su hija en brazos, qué momento más incómodo, puedes ayudarle amarrarse la parte de arriba y bajar, terminan de ponerse el bloqueador abajo.

Arizona: No pensábamos hacer nada, en serio Callie solo me colocaba el bloqueador, yo solo quería besarle y me abrace un momento a ella, pero no iba a pasar nada.

Barbara: Ahórrate excusas Arizona, Callie y tú abajo, ahora señoritas.

Callie: Ya bajamos.

Barbara: Tienen 5 min, con exageración o subo por ustedes.

Arizona: Vaya que momento.

Callie: ¡Dios! Qué vergüenza con Barbara, venga vamos a bajar.

Arizona: Espera suéltate la parte de arriba, colocare rápido el bloqueador en ti y el resto abajo, pero la parte frontal lo haré rápido abajo no puedo cubrirte toda.

Callie: Hazlo rápido vale, no quiero suba y ahora le encuentre a mi así.

Arizona: Que si, relájate un poco.

* * *

Coloque bloqueador súper rápido en el pecho de Callie, la hice girar para cubrir toda la espalda, nos colocamos bien la parte de arriba del traje de baño, agarramos unas toallas y lentes de sol y bajamos antes que mi madre subiera, si me dio un poco de vergüenza, pero sé que es solo un momento incómodo que luego ya pasara. Al bajar vemos de largo a mi madre con Carol aún en brazos, rápidamente nos colocamos entre las dos el bloqueador en las piernas, bromeamos con los chicos, hasta que decidimos entrar a la piscina, tomándonos un buen rato, jugando todos dentro, de rato las chicas nos quedábamos sentadas a un lado tomando algo y conversando, veo a Tim que está tranquilo con los chicos, la verdad todo está saliendo bien.

Luego de un rato veo a Carol intranquila así que me salí por ella, puedo notar los ojos de mi abuela sobre vi cuando estoy con la niña, pero ver cómo se le abren los ojos cada que la niña me dice mami por alguna razón, señalando cosas que quiere, se la pasó con cuidado a Teddy, mientras me introduzco a la piscina de nuevo, quedó en brazos de Teddy por un rato, pero en menos de nada Mark se la quitó y la llevo con los chicos, ellos hacían el tonto golpeándose o haciendo caras, ella moría de risa con ellos, Callie me tiene envuelta en sus brazos y puedo ver cómo no aparta la vista de nuestra hija, ella nunca imaginó creo yo, estar así en su casa rodeada de sus amigos de nuevo y compartiendo a su hija de esa forma.

Carol volvió a mis brazos luego de un rato, pero ya tocaba salir para poder comer y no quería ella tomará mucho sol, nos fuimos a la mesa donde el almuerzo se miraba espectacular, todo fue hecho por Fran, el cocinero de casa, como siempre me encargo de Carol a la hora de comer, ella estaba sentada en medio de Teddy y yo en su asiento de bebe, todos hablaban con todos, realmente siento están pasándola bien y eso me hace estar tranquila y disfrutar también.

* * *

Teddy: Ella es tan linda, ha sido el centro de atención hoy.

Arizona: Ella siempre lo es, pronto es su cumpleaños, que rápido crecen los niños, apenas recuerdo la conocí y era tan pequeña, ahora es súper traviesa, ya da más pasitos y algunas palabras más en su vocabulario, me hace tan feliz tenerla.

Teddy: ¿Querías hijos?

Arizona: Honestamente no lo creía posible, no me veía como una madre, no ahora por ser joven, si no más adelante no miraba niños en mi futuro.

Teddy: ¿Qué cambio?

Arizona: Callie lo cambió todo, no se ella desde el inicio me atrajo mucho a ella, tú mejor que nadie lo noto, pero cuando supe de la niña no sé, solo no me importó, me gustaba Carol desde que la mire en su cuna, así que no se hoy por hoy, soy muy feliz junto a Callie y esta niña, me encanta ser su madre y ser quien le ayude aprender cosas y protegerla en todo.

Cristina: Bueno basta el cuchicheo sobre bebes, que la niña es una monada sí, pero ya está, se ponen tan blandas que vomito.

Mer: ¡Cristina! Ya saben cómo es ella.

Cristina: Es la verdad, pero bueno ya esta celebración pronto está por terminar para nosotros, así que pregunto, cuáles son los planes para fin de mes torres.

Callie: Aún no se, Carol cumpleaños días antes, así que pueda que solo haga algo junto a ella.

Cristina: Ves se están poniendo blandas.

Mark: Podemos hacer algo parecido, la cosa es pasar ese día juntos y animados, Derek y Yo no vamos una semana luego para ver lo de la

Universidad y eso, así que no nos veremos unas semanas, así que la verdad deberíamos pasar tiempo juntos.

Callie: ¿Dónde irán?

Mark: Nos aceptaron en Stanford, así que iremos a ver todo lo que necesitamos para cuando iniciemos.

Derek: Ni estando en la universidad podré vivir en paz, tengo a Mark conmigo no será nada tranquilo.

Arizona: Owen, ¿tú dónde vas?

Owen: Me Aceptaron en la escuela de marines, así que debo ver también todo lo que eso con lleva.

Tim: ¡Vaya! Yo soy un marine, así que si necesitas ayuda en algo solo dímelo.

Arizona: Mi padre es Coronel, puede ayudarte si necesitas algo también.

Owen: Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Cristina: ¿Sigue el baño donde siempre torres?

Callie: Si, cerca de las escaleras a la izquierda.

Arizona: ¿Dije algo malo?

Owen: No eres tú, ella no está muy emocionada por esto, ya sabes la universidad iba hacer un cambio, pero no esperaba fuera tan drástico.

Tim: Perdonen, pero ustedes dos que estudiarán en Stanford?

Mark: Medicina ambos, esperamos que te nos unas luego Torres.

Callie: Mis planes siempre fueron medicina, tú lo sabes, pero aún me queda un año para evaluar todo, mi hermana sabes estudio turismo, para simplemente poder viajar tranquilamente y en donde va llegando procura aprender el idioma, mi padre siempre ha querido el negocio lo maneje una de nosotras, pero Aria dejó claro ella no lo haría, podía ayudar con alguna visión para expandir la cadena de hoteles algunos lados, pero no entregarse de lleno a ello, así que mi padre espera sea yo quien lo haga, debo evaluar eso, así que medicina o negocios serán las dos cosas a elegir.

Mark: Espero se medicina para vernos más seguido, porque con tus notas en Stanford te aceptarían, pero igual apoyo tu decisión de aquí a un año la que escojas.

Teddy: ¿Tú que piensas estudiar Arizona?

Arizona: Medicina me gusta para poder ayudar a muchos, pero mi sueño desde muy joven era ser la editora de alguna revista de Moda, "Vogue" por ejemplo, así que no sé qué estudiar, Marketing o Comunicación, alguna de ellas u otra opción que salga me lleve hacer editora de una empresa de modas.

Cristina: Porque no me sorprende quieras algo así.

Callie: Has vuelto en silencio que hasta asustas.

Alex: Me tienen aburrido con sus pláticas de estudios, porque no terminamos de comer y tomar algo y luego relajarse para disfrutar de la piscina de nuevo.

Teddy: Sabes no podemos entrar de golpe.

Alex: Ya pero su plática me aburre, que quieres que te diga.

* * *

Luego de la intervención de Alex, terminamos de comer, como dijo él se fue a sentar cerca de la piscina y lo chicos con él, bebiendo algo. Nosotras nos pusimos a tomar el sol, luego de un rato, Callie sacó nuestras cámaras y tomamos fotos, ya quiero poder tener donde colocar todas estas fotos en la pared sin dañarla, así ver siempre en ellas lo feliz que pase este día. Callie me saco una foto con mis padres, luego todos con Tim y una sola mía con él, se agregaron mis abuelos, luego muchas fotos de Callie conmigo y Carol, al final Emma amablemente saco una foto del grupo completo, las últimas fueron con el padre de Callie. Cuando se acercaba a ser las 4pm los chicos ya estaban por irse, así que Callie dijo me alistara para ver el pastel y mientras lo comíamos abrir regalos.

Fran volvió al jardín con un hermoso pastel, la verdad me encanta y estoy segura la idea fue de Callie, es un pastel en blanco y negro, con dos rosas en color rosa pálido, un lazo negro encima con unas bolitas blancas que ejemplifican perlas y las letras decían "N-18 CHANEL, Paris" abajo mi nombre.

* * *

Callie: ¿Te gusta?

Arizona: Me encanta, gracias eres la mejor.

Teddy: Vamos a ponerle las velas y pides un deseo.

* * *

Colocaron unas velas alrededor y ellos cantaron el "Happy Birthday", yo pedí un deseo y luego las sople, todos aplaudían, Carlos dijo pasáramos al salón, entramos y todos los regalos estaban en una mesa, Callie me dijo me sentara en el sillón junto a la mesa y ella me pasaría uno por uno, mientras todos se les servía el pastel y disfrutaban, yo inicié abriendo cada uno, el primero fue el de Teddy, unas preciosas sandalias altas negras.

* * *

Arizona: Wow Teddy, están preciosas, muchas gracias.

Teddy: Cual gracias, solo disfrútalas, sabía te gustarían.

Arizona: Pues tienes buen gusto.

Teddy: Solo necesite la ayuda de Callie con el Número, pero sabía cuáles elegir.

Arizona: Pues me encantan, bueno este dice es de Cristina. "Al abrirlo veo un bonito bolso rojo, con forma de labio"

Cristina: Espero te guste he.

Arizona: Me gusta mucho, todo este tipo de cosas es definitivamente lo mío, gracias aprecio el detalle.

Mer: Ese es el mío, espero igual te guste.

Arizona: Sé que así será. "Abro la bolsa que tiene una caja dentro y al abrirla son unos zapatos deportivos rosa metálicos" Mer están muy lindos.

Mer: La chica de la tienda me dijo están muy de moda.

Arizona: Lo están, está de tendencia la plataforma en este tipo de zapatos o lo metálico.

Cristina: No se te va una a ti.

Arizona: Leo revistas o navego por internet en sitios de moda, bien él sigue es de Mark. "Es otra caja en la bolsa, ya sé que es de marca Adidas por la misma caja, los sacos y son unos tenis Rojos y un pequeño bolso rojo con blanco" Gracias están muy lindos, alguien les soplo inició el gym pronto.

Mark: Para que el gym? Sabes no lo necesitas.

Arizona: Siempre es sano hacer ejercicio, así que por salud no está demás ir, este no tiene nombre.

Alex: Ese es mío.

Cristina: engendro del mal, no te han dicho se pone el nombre.

Alex: ¡Cállate!

Callie: Bueno ya chicos, cariño abre el regalo de Alex.

Arizona: ¡Bien! "Al abrir la bolsa veo una mochila transparente con sus colgantes rosados y una cartera pequeña del mismo estilo Rosada y transparente, pero esta tenía muchos stickers pegados"

Cristina: ¿Eso qué es? Alex parece para Carol.

Arizona: Alex me encantan, sabes de pequeña tuve una solo que celeste y en una de las mudanzas la perdí, vaya qué bonito, me has dado un buen recuerdo de mi infancia, muchas gracias.

Alex: No es nada.

Callie: Por suerte son dos, puedes prestarme una he, yo siempre quise una pero no la conseguí.

Alex: Puedo conseguir una para ti.

Callie: Gracias, pero no te molestes Arizona no es egoísta.

Arizona: De que Arizona estás hablando, mentira cariño es broma, puedo prestarte la mochila, la cartera me la pensare, por cierto venía con los stickers?

Alex: Si y no, los traía para ponerse y yo no sé de eso, los pegue así a lo loco.

Cristina: Vaya pero si se te da el diseño.

Mer: Basta cristina.

Arizona: Lo has hecho bien, bueno el siguiente es de Owen. "Dentro de la bolsa venía una pequeña caja y una bolsita, en la caja era un reloj con los cambios de la luna y caja negra, en la bolsita un bonito brazalete con una piedra en medio" Este tipo de piedras es mi favorita, me gustan ambas cosas, gracias.

Owen: Disfrútalo.

Arizona: Este de aquí es el de Derek. "por el tipo de bolsa negra y elegante, imagine lo que era, pero mi imaginación no llegaba tan lejos, sabía era una Cartera, pero no la marca, al verla quede en shock" Oh Dios! Derek esto es demasiado.

Derek: Nada es demasiado, veo que te gusta y eso es bueno.

Arizona: Que si me gusta, estás bromeando, es una hermosa Cartera de "Yves Saint Laurent" y en roja se ve tan elegante, ¡Me encanta! De verdad chicos que lindos que son, no es por lo material, si no que se tomaron el tiempo de buscar algo de mi gusto.

Teddy: Esa era la idea, que fuera exacto lo que te gusta, así disfrutas de ellos.

Callie: Aún tienes más regalos.

Carlos: Este es el mío, espero también te guste.

Arizona: Tú sabes lo que has comprado y has visto los anteriores, ¿tienes duda de que no me gustara?

Carlos: La verdad no, sé que te gustara y eso me hace sentir bien, no soy el mejor comprando cosas, pero igual que tus amigos solo quería darte un gusto más.

Arizona: Bueno veamos qué es, aunque no puedo ya con tantos consentimientos, es demasiado. "Era otra bolsa negra elegante parecida en la que venía la de Derek, la abrí y mi mandíbula volvió a caer, una cartera azul CHANEL" Carlos esto es demasiado.

Carlos: Nada es demasiado para mi nuera.

Arizona: Muchas gracias.

Luke: Pues bien princesa es hora de los regalos de los abuelos, este es el mío.

Arizona: " De las bolsas negras elegantes no me fío, porque me haces acelerar el ritmo cardiaco, estoy acostumbra a estos regalos caros de mis abuelos, pero aún sigo en shock de que mis amigos y el padre de Callie me dieran uno igual, lo saco y es una pequeña mochila elegante negra CHANEL" Siempre dándome caprichos abuelo, está muy linda, Te Amo gracias.

Luke: Lo mejor para mi nieta favorita, nieto no seas celoso, tú eres mi nieto favorito.

Tim: Estabas golpeando mi corazón he, bueno abre el de la abuela, ya quiero ver si te gusta el mío.

Arizona: Deja la prisa. "El de la abuela era una caja larga y algo pesada, un rifle bien alcanza aquí, no es broma, no la creo capaz de eso, al abrirla veo unas hermosas sandalias altas que me llegarían hasta la rodilla, con una buena falda o short quedarán estupendas" Abuela vaya, están preciosas, gracias.

Lorelai: No es nada cariño, sabía te gustarían.

Tim: Bien mi regalo.

Arizona: Veremos que será. "Abro una bolsa con otra caja Adidas escrita en ella, son unos Adidas estilo nuevo negros con dorado" Hermanito me encantan, gracias.

Tim: Me da gusto, que no es el único, tengo preparada alunas cosas para estas vacaciones en casa he.

Arizona: Ya ansío saber que es.

Callie: Bueno solo faltamos Carol, tus padres y yo, así que este es el mío.

Arizona: Callie has hecho todo esto, no hacía falta regalo. "Me da una sonrisa y acerca su pequeña bolsa de regalo, al abrirla reconocí la cajita verde/celeste característica de los accesorios de TIFFANY&amp;CO, la mire y sus ojos brillaban a la espera de que abriera una de las cajitas, era una pulsera con un colgante de Mickey Mouse, trae una inscripción pequeña en el centro y son una A y C" ¡Oh Dios mío! Callie esto es precioso, Te Amo.

Callie: Yo más cariño, pero aun te falta el otro míralo.

Arizona: Esta bien. "Era otra cajita igual, la abrí y era una hermosa cadena también de plata con un dije que decía LOVE la O tenia forma de Mickey Mouse" Callie es demasiado lindo, gracias me encanta, es un precioso detalle.

Callie: Quería realmente te gustara tu regalo, pero te falta el de nuestra hija toma.

Arizona: Esto ya es demasiado Callie.

Callie: Nunca es demasiado para ti, anda ábrelo.

Arizona: Bien. "Dentro de la bolsa se encontraba un estuche azul, mire a Callie y ella me sonrió, al abrirlo había 3 preciosas pulseras de oro, una tenía un corazón, la otra decía Je t'aime y el ultimo Mama con pequeñas, muy pequeñas piedras blancas en él, sentí lagrimas correr, pero en eso sentí algo topo conmigo, Callie había colocado a Carol en el suelo, asumo le indico a donde ir, con tropiezos mi hija vio hacia mi" ¡Oh ven aquí! Mamá te ama cariño, eres el mejor regalo de todos, gracias a todos por este día tan especial.

Teddy: No es nada, solo queríamos estar un rato contigo y que disfrutaras.

Mer: El primero de muchos cumpleaños que tendremos juntos, aunque nos separemos, estas fechas debe juntarnos.

Mark: Eso es un hecho, así que Blondie la misión se cumplió.

Arizona: Misión cumplida, claro que sí, este día ha sido estupendo.

Daniel: Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por venir, mi esposa y yo estamos muy agradecidos, con su generosidad, cariño y apoyo hacia nuestra hija, gracias Carlos por recibirnos en tu casa.

Carlos: Es un placer, esta también es su casa, ustedes han sido las personas más amables y generosas que conozco, lo que han hecho por mi Calliope y Caroline, no sé cómo se los devolveré algún día.

Barbara: No ha sido nada créenos, pero bueno, aún falta nuestro regalo.

Arizona: Mamá no era necesario, todo lo que han hecho por mí es más que suficiente en serio.

Barbara: Bien si no lo quieres no pasa nada, podemos devolverlo, pensé realmente lo querías, pero como estas agradecida con que te diéramos la vida está bien.

Arizona: ¡Espera! ¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente aquí?

Tim: De nada hermanita, dijiste que no era necesario.

Arizona: Venga no es justo, ahora quiero saber.

Daniel: Bien cariño, no podíamos meterlo, ya que pesaba un poco, así que ve y míralo está afuera, pero no te encariñes ya que no es necesario según tú.

Mark: Pero primero dame a mi sobrina, todos podemos ir contigo afuera a ver lo que tus padres devolverán.

Cristina: Aunque para mi es necesario, ¿Señores Robbins podemos negociar?

Arizona: Bueno ya basta, quiero ver que es, vamos afuera.

* * *

Le entregue la niña a Mark y trate de ir hacia la puerta tranquilamente, todos venían conmigo, Callie muy detrás mío, cuando abrí la puerta casi me voy para atrás, en serio sentí que frene contra alguien, era Callie a mi espalda, si no fuera por ella me hubiese caído realmente, frente a mi estaba lo que tanto le pedía a mis padres, pero no esperaba algo tan grandioso y de un color que fuera a gustarme. En la entrada de la casa Torres, se encontraba un "Mercedes Benz SUV G-Class" azul, estoy siendo la chica más afortunada de todo el planeta, no puedo creerlo, salgo y estoy junto al vehículo más impresionante, con un gran moño rojo encima, esto es demasiado y mis padres wow se han pasado.

* * *

Daniel: ¿Aun te parece innecesario?

Arizona: Papi no sé qué decirte, esto ha sido demasiado, sé que lo he pedido siempre, pero pensé en algo más pequeño, ¿qué haremos con 4 vehículos en casa?

Barbara: De hecho hay solo dos, incluyendo ya el tuyo.

Arizona: No lo entiendo.

Callie: Mi camioneta es muy grande, por eso le llamas mounstro, así que ella se queda aquí, mi padre la venderá o no sé, pero no es necesaria, tenemos el tuyo ahora.

Barbara: Tu padre ya está fijo aquí en Seattle, no necesito la mía tampoco, con la del esta bien, si necesito salir el me lleva o alguna de ustedes en el tuyo si están y me urge algo, así que cariño no era necesaria más.

Arizona: ¡Vaya! Realmente no me lo esperaba, ¡Dios Mío! Muchas gracias, son los mejores.

Daniel: Es tu cumpleaños y además sacaste excelentes notas, cariño te merecías esto, ya eres un poco más grande y has mostrado mucha responsabilidad y madurez estos últimos meses, confiamos en ti.

Tim: Por cierto, tomemos en cuenta que yo no vivo aquí, te tocan los mejores regalos, así que compartirás con tu guapo hermanito mientras este aquí.

Arizona: Comparto lo que quieras, pero lo mejor de todo, es tenerlos como familia, los mejores padres, el mejor hermano y a eso agrégale apareció la chica más dulce, bonita, generosa, honesta y en fin podría decir muchas cosas de ti Callie, pero tú y Carol llegaron a completarme, tengo los abuelos más lindos del mundo y por fin puedo decir, tengo verdaderos amigos, esa es la mejor parte de todo.

Cristina: ¡Dios! Eres como los unicornios, toda arcoíris, un poco más y me da algo.

Mer y Owen: ¡Cristina!

Alex: Nada mejor, que pasar de lo dulce a lo acido.

Derek: No te quedas atrás he.

Teddy: Bueno es hora de irnos, vamos por nuestras cosas chicos.

* * *

Volvimos entrar los chicos agarraron sus cosas, me despedí de cada uno de ellos, los acompañamos a la puerta y se marcharon, nos sentamos en la sala a conversar un poco, solo quedo la familia, Carol se quedó dormida, la pobre ha estado de un lado a otro hoy, es temprano apenas las 5:30pm, la cena estará lista a las 7:30pm, creo es buen tiempo para que ella duerma y luego despertarle para comer, aunque seguro por lo cansada estará enojada, pero es mejor luego más noche no duerme. Subimos y la dejamos en su antigua habitación, y nosotras nos fuimos a la de Callie, estábamos exhaustas y terminamos acostadas en la cama.

* * *

Callie: ¿Lo has pasado bien no?

Arizona: Demasiado bien la verdad, gracias por esta idea tuya de tenerlos a todos.

Callie: No es nada créeme.

Arizona: ¿Has traído todo?

Callie: Tu vestido, zapatos, maquillaje, cosas para el cabello y puedes usar lo que encuentres en el baño, si quieres una ducha.

Arizona: Perfecto, has pensado en todo, aún tenemos un buen tiempo, así que me apetece agradecerle a mi novia por todo lo que ha hecho hoy.

Callie: ¿Qué pasa si tu madre sube? No quiero arruinar tu día.

Arizona: Luego de la cena volveremos a casa, no son solo mis padres los que vuelven, mi hermano y abuelos también, porque imagino pasaran a la niña con ellos o nosotras, para darles a mis abuelos la habitación, quiero hacerlo hoy, así que en qué momento, es ahora o nunca.

Callie: Arizona Robbins, espero tu madre no suba, no puedo con más momentos vergonzosos por hoy.

Arizona: Bien pon el seguro y vuelve a la cama.

* * *

Fue deprisa y puso el seguro, cuando se giró yo ya me estaba sacando la camisa y el short, que traía encima y ella igual, se acoto a mi lado y nuestros labios conectaron de inmediato, en todo el día nos estuvimos robando besos, pero esta vez quería sentirlos uno por uno, así que eran besos lentos, esos besos que realmente quieres sentir esa conexión con la otra persona y te aíslas del mundo, solo importa lo que las dos queremos vivir, pero esos besos comenzaron a ponerse aún más caliente cuando ella comenzó a jugar con su lengua, había un momento que en el que sentí luchábamos por tener el control alguna de las dos, a lo que Callie tuvo que ceder y yo poner el ritmo, nuestras manos comenzaron a vagar por nuestros cuerpos, cuando sentí Callie soltaba la parte de arriba lleve mis manos a su espalda, soltando el de ella también.

Ella apretaba mis pechos una vez quedaron desnudos ante ella, sentí como despegaba su boca de la mía y comenzaba a bajar, por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho, se tomó su tiempo y le dio atención a cada uno hasta poner mis pezones duros, subió a besarme y esta vez fui bajando yo, para hacerlo mismo que ella había hecho antes, gemía pero intentaba realmente no hacerlo, la entiendo yo también me aguantaba por no hacer mucho ruido, la bese en la boca y al mismo tiempo llevamos nuestras manos a nuestras respectivas entrepiernas, yo sentía como Callie lentamente jugaba con mi clítoris, así que decidí seguir sus movimientos, ella lo noto y me miro a lo cual solo sonreí, pero ella tuvo que soltar un gemido, cuando apreté y luego jale su clítoris, pero ella me lo regreso, estuvimos tocándonos pero aquello se volvió muy necesitado.

Estábamos muy mojadas, muy excitadas, pero sabíamos teníamos que ser calmadas, así que lentamente sacamos nuestra última pieza del traje de baño, ya comenzaba a estorbar, eso nos dio aún más accesibilidad y nos dejaba movernos más rápido, nuestras manos se movían rápido y nuestros cuerpos chocaban un poco, nos apoyamos un poco en el hombro de la otra para amortiguar los gemidos, ella sin más introdujo un dedo en mí y solté un fuerte gemido, así que yo introduje en ella uno también, pero ella se tragó el gemido, yo ya estaba haciendo mucho ruido no necesitábamos más eco, estuvimos unos segundos cuando solo por instinto, introduje en Callie un dedo más, eso ya no lo pudo contener porque no se lo esperaba y gemía aún más, ella repitió mi movimiento y metió un dedo más, pero sabíamos ese ya era nuestro limite, la excitación en la que estábamos ya nos llevaría a corrernos casi al mismo tiempo, cosa que así fue, cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sentir las cosquillas, sentí el cuerpo de Callie temblaba, tratábamos de no gemir fuerte, pero era imposible, nos habíamos corrido al mismo tiempo, es la primera vez creo yo que trabajamos la una en la otra a la vez.

Nuestros cuerpos trataban de calmarse un poco, cuando dejamos de temblar lentamente ella salió de mí, así que poco a poco yo salí de ella, apoye mi mano en su pecho y nos quedamos abrazadas un rato, hasta que realmente todo paso y estábamos tranquilas ya podíamos hablar.

* * *

Callie: Eso ha sido impresionante.

Arizona: Así es, me ha gustado mucho, definitivamente el mejor cumpleaños.

Callie: Pues me encanta ser parte de él.

Arizona: Te Amo Calliope, eres la mejor.

Callie: Te Amo Arizona.

Arizona: Creo será mejor darse una ducha.

Callie: Deberíamos ahorrar un poco de agua y tiempo, vamos.

* * *

Pov. Callie.

Nos duchamos rápido, claro robándonos uno que otro beso, pero nada de tiempo divertido, nos pusimos solo la ropa interior, para no manchar nuestra ropa con maquillaje o alguna otra cosa, mientras nos arreglábamos para la cena, conocen Arizona muy bien, lucirá estupenda esta noche y se tomara su tiempo para ello.

Se hizo una ondas sueltas, un poco natural con su tipo de cabello, lo único que se hizo fue una trenza en forma de aro, el cabello le quedo espectacular, yo preferí solo dejármelo arreglado en ondas sueltas, ambas usamos más maquillaje de lo normal y un tipo de maquillaje de noche, Arizona le resaltaban mucho su color de ojos.

Una vez listas después de tomarnos mucho tiempo, faltaban 15min para las 7pm, teníamos que aun alistar a una niña que sabíamos estaría de mal humor por un rato, así que Arizona se puso su bonito pero también corto vestido blanco, con líneas negras en él, precioso la verdad, ella se miraba increíblemente guapa para esta noche, zapatos negros altos y ya estaba más que lista, decidió ir ella por Carol y ponerla linda, no quisiera ser ella cuando la despierte y seguro que llora.

Yo me comencé a vestir una vez que mi maquillaje y cabello estaba listo, use un crop tops negro y se miraba elegante para esta noche, una falda color crema y un pequeño cinturón dorado con zapatos negros de tacón, pero no quería ir muy destapada así que use un bonito saco negro, me siento cómoda y lista. Cuando entre en la habitación de Carol eran las 7pm en punto, ella salía en brazos de Arizona del baño, esta chica es arriesgada darle un baño ya lista.

* * *

Callie: ¿Estás loca? Pudo arruinar tu ropa darle una ducha.

Arizona: Riesgos que las madres tomamos, cariño luego de la cena a casa, seguro en el camino se duerme, debía darle una ducha.

Callie: ¿Pero todo bien? ¿No te mojo?

Arizona: Para milagro, medio se quejó al despertarla, le estuve hablando un rato, la deje medio despertarse mientras llenaba la tina con agua caliente, una vez que la metí estuvo bastante quieta, creo realmente está cansada.

Callie: Pobre mi bebe, está muy cansada.

Carol: Mama biba.

Arizona: Aun no cariño, mami debe vestirte, porque no vas bajando y diles la niña está casi lista.

Callie: ¿Segura?

Arizona: Si ve por favor, si no estará que la levantes y no me dejara peinarla.

Callie: Está bien, las miro abajo.

* * *

Pov. Arizona.

Le di su mono y se estuvo bastante quieta, eso me permitió arreglarle el cabello, cada vez le crece un poquito y peinarle es una de las cosas que más disfruto, le hice unas trenzas a un lado y su cabello liso le caía muy bien del otro lado, se miraba tan bonita. Le compramos un vestido blanco con rayas azules y rojas, de bajo para tapar su pamper mini calzoncitos de niña blancos y zapatos blancos con rayas rojas. Estaba perfecta y era hora de bajar, con lo que no contaba es que no soltaría el mono, así que nada tocaba traerlo conmigo.

Al bajar estaban en el salón, no me dejaron ni sentarme, dijeron la cena estaba lista así que pasáramos a la mesa, el asiento de ella justo en medio de Callie y yo, esta vez fue Callie quien le ayudo a comer, se portó muy bien y todos disfrutamos de una buena cena en familia, Carlos le preguntaba a mi abuelo de sus negocio, luego Tim conto un poco de lo que habían sido estos últimos años fuera, y los bueno es que estará un mes y dos semanas, es poco tiempo para el tiempo que pasa fuera, pero se supone que hay posibilidades regrese para navidad y año nuevo, por eso el tiempo será corto. La cena fue deliciosa todo lo que Fran preparo estuvo perfecto, varios platillos italianos, el aroma y luego el sabor de todo fue impresionante.

Nos sentamos en el salón por un rato, Carlos tuvo a Carol en brazos todo ese tiempo, aprovechamos y subimos por nuestras cosas, Callie agarro una maleta y metió más cosas de ella, en especial ropa y una maleta más con más ropa y zapatos para Carol. Fuimos hasta mi linda camioneta y guardamos todo atrás, miramos a Tim hacer lo mismo en la camioneta de papa, imagino es lo que usaron para cambiarse, en ese momento mire a Callie y sabía que ella pensó lo mismo que yo, que esperábamos no se estuvieran cambiando todos mientras Callie y yo teníamos relaciones en su habitación, me puse roja de solo pensarlo. Al entrar todos se despedían de Carlos, quien tenía una última sorpresa para la noche.

* * *

Carlos: Son siempre bienvenidos a esta casa, este yo o no.

Arizona: Gracias por todo.

Luke: Es una casa preciosa, gracias por permitir hacer esto para nuestra nieta.

Carlos: Créanme no es nada, por cierto, tengo aun algo para ustedes, esta vez es para las dos.

Callie: ¿Qué es?

Carlos: El regalo es para las 3, en este caso para Carol y tu es regalo adelantado, pero he hablado con los padres de Arizona y están de acuerdo, quiero vengan conmigo mañana a Miami, por una semana y media.

Arizona: Mi hermano está aquí y no quiero perderme tiempo con él.

Tim: Ari ve con ellos, yo estaré muy ocupado esta semana por lo menos, arreglando papeles y unas cosas, casi no estaré en casa, cuando regreses ya estaré libre y todo tuyo, lo prometo, ve con ellos.

Callie: ¿Mamá sabe iremos?

Carlos: Lucia lo sabe, trabajara solo dos días, el resto lo tiene libre, para esta temporada, sabes tenemos eventos que asistir, ella no se los perdería por nada, tu hermana llego anoche a Miami, le dije quería tiempo en familia y esperaba llegara y lo hizo.

Callie: Papá, le fuiste claro Arizona es mi novia, no una amiga.

Carlos: Tanto tu madre como tu hermana lo saben.

Callie: ¿Y están de acuerdo?

Carlos: Conoces a Aria, tu madre lo entenderá.

Callie: No quiero sean groseros con Arizona.

Carlos: No lo serán, de ser así yo estoy para ustedes, no permitiré nada ocurra.

Arizona: Si Callie está de acuerdo, podemos ir contigo.

Carlos: Tienen toda la mañana para hacer las maletas, no lleven casi nada la verdad, pienso que deberían de salir de compras allá, conoces a tu madre y aria, querrán ir de compras por todos lados sin parar.

Callie: Esta bien papá, pero si le hacen algo Arizona, nos regresamos ese mismo día, promételo.

Carlos: Así será, paso a las 3pm por ustedes, para que estemos llegando a la cena, ya saben no lleven tantas cosas, no son necesarias, ya que traerán más de lo que llevan.

Daniel: No es necesario.

Carlos: No es nada, pero bueno no los entretengo más, deben todos descansar el día ha sido largo y muy divertido, así que a dormir y los miro mañana.

Barbara: te nos llevaras a las chicas, así que ven temprano almorzar a casa, no acepto un no por respuesta.

Carlos: Ni estoy loco para negarme, recuerdo la comida en su casa es espectacular, buenas noches a todos.

Arizona: Buenas noches, te vemos mañana.

Callie: Adiós papi, hasta mañana.

* * *

El asiento de la niña ya estaba colocado, Tim se vino con nosotras y yo maneje por fin mi propio auto hasta casa, mis abuelos iban con mis padres, cuando por fin llegamos a casa, efectivamente Tim paso la cuna de la niña a nuestra habitación, arreglo mi madre para mis abuelos y ellos se quedarían ahí, todos moríamos del cansancio así que nos despedimos para ir a dormir, Carol ya venía dormida, así que Callie tranquilamente le puso la pijama y ella ni se enteró, nos cambiamos y acostamos, Callie no dijo nada venia pensativa todo el camino, Tim venia conversando conmigo, sé que le preocupa lo que dirá su madre y honestamente yo también estoy asustada, pero veremos cómo nos va mañana en la noche, que conozca a su madre y hermana.

* * *

Ps: Pido disculpas por cualquier error que encuentre, una vez publicado el capitulo en la cuenta de instagram " Calzona_Stronger" y tumblr "stef2204", encontraran las publicaciones de las descripciones de la ropa y regalos. Cualquier cosa me escriben aquí, por instagram, en wattpad me encuentran como "Calzona_Stronger" y directamente en mi twitter que cambio el Username: " ".

Comentarios:

"Guest" : Gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyando.

"Viri" : Si es triste acercarse al final, pero aun nos quedan unos capitulos mas, por lo menos unos cuantos.


	52. Chapter 52

Hola a todos, nuevo capítulo y gracias por la espera, feliz Grey's Day, siempre es bueno leer sus comentarios y su apoyo, espero les guste el capítulos.

* * *

Capítulo 50

Pov. Callie.

Luego de saber iríamos a Miami, no he hecho más que pensar en cómo se comportara mi madre, estábamos muy cansados y fue cada quien a su habitación para descansar, pero yo he dormido muy poco honestamente, así que me he despertado muy temprano y baje a tomar algo porque Carol y Ari aun duermen. No sería nada raro los Robbins estén ya levantados, son las 7 am y aunque estuvieran muy cansados ellos ya tienen su rutina y hora habitual de levantarse, al bajar solo encuentro en la isla de la cocina a Lorelai la abuela de Arizona, aun ella y yo no hablamos mucho, recuerdo la tristeza de Ari cuando ellos se fueron y no entendían la decisión o cambios que estaba teniendo su nieta, la verdad no sé si aún lo pensara, así que tratare de hablar con ella.

* * *

Callie: Buenos días Señora Thompson.

Lorelai: Buenos días Callie, puedes llamarme Lorelai, ¿te apetece café o jugo?

Callie: Jugo está bien.

Lorelai: Bien pues aquí tienes, ya casi el desayuno está listo.

Callie: ¿Dónde están todos?

Lorelai: Barbara ordena la ropa lavada por si de esa necesitan algo ustedes, de paso dijo metería otras, estaba aquí hace un minuto, los 3 hombres de esta casa, han salido hace media hora.

Callie: Entiendo, iré a ver si Barbara necesita ayuda.

Lorelai: ¡Callie espera! Creo te debo una disculpa, la última vez que estuve aquí no fui nada agradable contigo.

Callie: No tiene que hacerlo, entiendo no era lo que esperaba cuando llego aquí.

Lorelai: No, Barbara había mencionado Arizona tenia novia, que de paso tenía una bebe, eso me dejo pensando mucho, pero hasta que estuve aquí realmente vi que era lo que sucedía, no solo mi nieta tenia novia, sino una responsabilidad que para una niña de 16 años era mucho.

Callie: Mi hija ha sido lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, es duro ser joven y tener una responsabilidad tan grande, pero la amo y es por quien me hice más fuerte cada día, pero luego su nieta apareció sin yo pedirlo, para cambiar mi mundo, Arizona es una chica increíble, me brindó su apoyo desinteresadamente y yo confié en ella, amo a su nieta y claro que desde que inicie con ella no hago más que pensar, que no tendría por qué tener una responsabilidad como la es un bebe, pero la amo tanto que no quiero perderla y sé que ella nos ama tanto, que la idea de tener un bebe nunca fue un obstáculo para ella, debido que ella se acercó primero a mi hija de forma tan cariñosa antes de querer algo directamente conmigo, Barbara dijo algo muy cierto, ella se ganó primero a mi hija que a mí, puede que sea un bebe y no entiende mucho pero créame, Carol no es con nadie como fue con Arizona desde que la tomo en brazos.

Lorelai: La forma en que miro Arizona ahora es diferente, aun es una niña de 17 años, pero cuando esta con Carol, se ve tan crecida y responsable, no dudo del amor que tiene por tu hija, bueno por vuestra hija, siento todo este cambio fue un shock, pero si sus padres y veo su hermano están bien con ello y mi marido también, no veo porque yo tendría que ser un obstáculo o una persona que teman que les mire mal y no les apoye, si tú y Carol son la felicidad de mi nieta, no soy quien para darle la espalda, siento mucho mi actitud con ustedes y quiero decirte, que bienvenida a esta familia Callie, porque algo me dice llegaste para quedarte.

Callie: Muchas gracias, no sabe lo importante que es para mí sus palabras, se cuánto Arizona los ama, cuan unida era con ustedes y se está lejanía le había afectado.

Lorelai: Yo también le eche de menos, pero aquí estoy para lo que necesiten.

Arizona: Gracias por venir.

Lorelai: Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones señorita, que ejemplo le das a esa pequeña en brazos.

Arizona: Lo siento, pero escuche poco, solo lo último que has dicho, ¿verdad cariño?

Carol: Mamá, Mamá…

Callie: Aquí estoy, ven aquí cariño.

Arizona: ¿Estamos solas?

Callie: Tu padre con tu abuelo y hermano han salido, y tu madre…

Barbara: Estoy aquí, organizaba la ropa lavada, les dejo aquí a un lado la cesta, quizás algo les sirva para el viaje.

Arizona: Gracias mamá.

Barbara: Desayunen bien y suban hacer maletas, tu padre dejó fuera las tuyas.

Arizona: Si eso iba a preguntarte.

Barbara: Sé que tú has traído las tuyas Callie y anoche otras, ya usaras la que prefieras, pero Daniel dejó fuera una maleta antigua está en muy buen estado, pensó les gustaría para Carol.

Callie: Por mí está bien, seguro nos gustara.

Arizona: Es mía o de Tim?

Barbara: Tuya.

Arizona: ¡Perfecto! Sé cuál es y es cierto, está en perfecto estado como nueva la verdad, poco la use luego ustedes me compraron el juego de maletas que tengo ahora, esa solo era una.

Lorelai: Poco hablar y come, deben alistar eso, ducharse y luego el almuerzo cuando vean el tiempo se les fue, Carlos dijo vendría poco antes del almuerzo.

* * *

Terminamos de desayunar para poder subir hacer maletas, la abuela de Arizona tenía razón, una vez terminado el almuerzo saldríamos hacia el aeropuerto, todo el tiempo que teníamos era ahora, mi padre dijo llevar casi nada, estoy segura que nos hará comprar muchas cosas, más si estará mi hermana en Miami, ella le encanta ir de compras y entrar en cada tienda llevando aunque sea una cosa, pero no sale con las manos vacías, aún sigo nerviosa en que pensaran ellas dos sobre mi relación con Arizona, pero también pienso lo que será para ella ir por ahí gastando sin más, sé que es un tema que nos afecta.

Tome mi maleta más grande, puse jeans, blusas, short, faldas, camisetas, tenis, zapatos altos y bajos, aunque sea poco escojo algo de cada cosa porque conociendo a mi madre, aunque sea algunas cosas decente debo llevar, mi madre es una abogada de renombre y para ella el vestir bien significa todo, así que una vez pise mi casa en Miami, no creo que ir muy a mi estilo vaya hacer una opción, en ese caso para Arizona no será problema, si ella no viste como de revista todo el tiempo es porque algunas cosas para ir a clase le parecen demasiado, si no créanme esa mujer iría en tacones todos los días. Arizona entro a la habitación con unas maletas, unas rosadas y una de Mickey Mouse, me mira y sonríe tímidamente, ella ve mi maleta café LV, y se encoge de hombros un poco.

* * *

Arizona: Tu maleta es algo más seria por lo visto, bueno que tonta debí imaginármelo, las otras que trajiste también son de marca y oscuras.

Callie: Las tuyas están bonitas, muy rosa, pero están bien igual que la de Mickey Mouse.

Arizona: Ambas son mías pero está de Mickey es la que mi madre te insinuó para Carol.

Callie: Porque dejaste de usarla, se ve nueva.

Arizona: De hecho lo es, me la regalaron mis abuelos en su último viaje, les pareció bonita y a mí me da igual sabes es solo una maleta, con tanta mudanza las mías se dañaron, así que mis padres compraron unos juegos de maleta para ellos y para mí, para Tim unos bolsos grandes ya sabes solo llevaría lo necesario, así que cuando nos trasladamos a Seattle use mi jugo de maletas nuevas y esta.

Callie: Vaya realmente no la usaste nada.

Arizona: No, puedes llevar las cosas de Carol si no te parece muy infantil, si no pues traeré otra de las tuyas.

Callie: Para Carol me parece bien, es una niña y es normal una maleta de estas para ella, además ya le has comprado mucha ropa con el dibujo de Mickey Mouse, créeme ya ella sabrá quién es.

Arizona: Perfecto, ahora dime qué debo llevar.

Callie: Mi padre dijo no mucho, así que si quieres haz lo mismo que yo, pon de todo un poco, una cosa de cada tipo de ropa, cómoda o elegante para ir por ahí, que se yo, lo que se te haga mejor.

Arizona: No ayudas mucho he, pero bien, meteré algunas cosas, algo de cada uno, tratando todo combine con todo, no quiero causarle una mala impresión a tu madre y hermana.

Callie: Aria no es tan como mi madre, es más relajada en cuanto a que lleve la gente puesta, con que ella se mire bien el resto puede ir desnudo, mi madre es más intensa en cuanto a eso, pero créeme estará más ocupada luchando conmigo por cómo me visto que mirándote a ti.

Arizona: ¿Tú lo crees?

Callie: Si, así que relájate un poco, busca algo cómodo para viajar y listo.

* * *

No me gusta mentirle Arizona, la verdad es que ni yo misma sé qué esperar de este viaje, mi madre es muy católica igual que mi padre, pero si él lo está intentando y mi madre trabaja con gente gay, no creo esto le moleste tanto, la verdad no sé ni qué pensar.

Yo termine antes que Arizona la maleta, así que me dispuse a darme una ducha ya para luego hacer la maleta de Carol, amablemente como siempre Barbara ayudándonos en todo, le dará su baño a Carol y la tendrá lista. Yo al salir miro Arizona aún indecisa en meter algunas cosas, cierra su maleta y en un equipaje de mano guarda algunas cosas más, pero aún da muchas vueltas.

* * *

Callie: ¿Qué haces? Veo ya has terminado de empacar.

Arizona: Aún no sé qué ponerme.

Callie: Cariño, ponte cualquier cosa cómoda para viajar, el avión es pequeño pero cómodo, solo iremos nosotras.

Arizona: ¿Qué quieres decir con solo nosotros?

Callie: Mi padre no viaja en vuelo normal.

Arizona: ¿Quieres decir que iremos en primera clase con él?

Callie: Algo así, Arizona estoy segura iremos en el jet privado de mi padre.

Arizona: ¡Espera! A ver si estoy entendiendo, quieres decir que iremos en avión privado, ¿nosotras tres con tu padre?

Callie: Si él tiene uno, pero bueno termina de arreglarte que aún nos queda hacer la maleta de Carol.

Arizona: Estas desviando el tema, Callie sé que tu familia problemas económicos no pasan, ¿pero qué tan ricos son?

Callie: Mi padre heredó el negocio de su padre eso ya lo sabes, con los años solo se ha ido aumentando y aún más con cada hotel que hace, espera tener una amplia cadena de hoteles, así que este tipo de lujos, no son raros en él.

Arizona: Entiendo, pero si es un poco abrumante.

Callie: Lo sé, pero no pienses en ello, termina ya.

* * *

La veo agarra unas cosas y se va al baño, yo comienzo a buscar algo cómodo para el viaje, así que cogí un top blanco y un chándal gris, sandalias negras de piso y busco una chaqueta jeans y considero es lo mejor para viajar, así voy bien. Agarro una cartera grande café de Arizona, porque ella vaya que tiene para todo una, meto lo esencial en ella y los papeles de Carol también, luego de un rato veo Arizona sale ya vestida, totalmente de blanco, blusa, jeans y sus zapatos, me ve y sonríe, le explico que casi todo lo de mano lo llevo en el bolso, como cargadores, solo llevamos mi laptop, las cámaras, algunas cosas como limpiador de mano o alcohol en gel. Entonces ella toma una cartera pequeña crema para su móvil, billetera y pasaporte, toma una chaqueta jeans también y poco a poco sacamos nuestras maletas, una cada una y la más grande y la de Mickey para Carol.

Al entrar esta Barbara terminando de vestirla, dice debe bajar ayudar a su madre para el almuerzo, que ya todos los hombres están abajo, incluyendo a mi padre, así que yo solo me encargo de buscar la ropa de Carol, pero Arizona dijo mejor yo terminara con la niña y ella buscaba la ropa, creo no confía mucho en lo que vaya a empacar. Ella ya tenía una camisa sin mangas blanca con estampado de conos de helado, short rosa y yo solo le coloque calcetas y sus zapatos blanco con rosado Adidas. Arizona está guardando todo y como ya la niña esta lista juego con ella en la cama, tiene el mono pegado a ella así que creo el vendrá en el viaje también, cuando cierra la maleta y ve a Carol la veo fruncir el ceño, miro a mi hija y se el porqué de su cara, la niña aún no está peinada, así que me ofrecí a bar las maletas y ella hacerle el cabello.

Cuando baje salude a mi padre y Tim me ayudo con las otras dos maletas, luego de poco tiempo Arizona bajo con la niña en brazos, pasamos una charla tranquila, luego almorzamos todos juntos manteniendo siempre una conversación armoniosa, espero así de tranquilo sean estos días en Miami, sigo muy nerviosa pero no quiero Arizona lo note porque si no ella se pondrá peor.

Esperamos un tiempo luego del almuerzo, mi padre con el padre y abuelo de Arizona se fueron al estudio de Daniel, salieron mi padre le sonrió y nos dijo era hora de irse, nos despedimos de la familia, Tim le dijo Ari que no se preocupara aún quedaban días para ellos dos, ya en la camioneta de mi padre nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, al llegar hicimos el chequeo y entregamos las maletas, mi padre llevaba una pequeña y no me extraña así normalmente viaja el, esperamos un pequeño tiempo para abordar y luego nos dirigimos hacia la pista donde se encontraba el jet de mi padre, Arizona lo miraba con asombro y si se sentía abrumada por tanta cosa y eso que aún no ve en interior. Por dentro es espacioso, tiene un pequeño camarote, sillas cómodas grandes de color crema en medio con sus mesas así pueden trabajar en ellas, mi padre ya ha tenido reuniones durante viaja, todo muy iluminado, la azafata nos pregunta si queremos algo y como Ari no dice nada pido algo de beber, nos sentamos juntas y ella toma a Carol en su regazo quien no soltó el mono.

Frente a nosotras había un pequeño plasma así que nos miramos una película durante el viaje, Carol se durmió en brazos de Ari y nosotras comimos alguna que otra cosa, pero nada que nos llenara tanto, mi padre hablaba con un hombre que venía con nosotras, imagino es el arquitecto porque lo que discutían eran unos planos, pero como son seguro del nuevo hotel, no presto atención. Cuando indican que en 15 min estaremos aterrizando el miedo vuelve a mí, estamos por ver a mi madre, solo espero se comporte por esta semana y media que estaremos aquí.

Al aterrizar ya la niña había despertado, pero Ari no quiso dármela dijo prefería llevarla ella, creo se siente acuerpada por la niña y lo entiendo, francamente prefiero ella la lleve, tengo la tonta idea que si mi madre las ve juntas y ve lo bien que se entienden ella de cierta forma acepte un poco las cosas, aunque a quien quiero engañar mi madre ni voltea a ver a la niña, nunca la cago y la miro solo sus primeros meses y desde que regrese a Seattle ella no nos visitó ni una vez, quizás ha visto como ha crecido por fotos. Cuando llegamos a casa bajamos y comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada con mi padre, los de servicio se encargarían de las maletas, mi padre entro primero y yo detrás, escaneando todo el lugar en busca de mi madre, al entrar al salón ella estaba ahí sentada con su café y unos papeles, viste bien como siempre, un vestido blanco con azul, un blazer sin mangas azul, un collar de perlas blancas y sandalias negras con un leve tacón.

Cuando mi padre saluda ella levanta la vista, se levanta lo abraza y besa y luego siento su mirada de abajo hacia arriba en mí, pero noto como su mirada se desvía y cuando sigo su vista está haciendo lo mismo en Arizona que se ha colocado a mi lado.

* * *

Callie: Madre es bueno verte de nuevo.

Lucia: Calliope lo mismo digo, bienvenidas sean las dos.

Arizona: Muchas gracias por la invitación.

Lucia: Ha sido de parte de mi marido la verdad.

Carlos: ¡Lucia!

Lucia: Solo digo la verdad, ¿Arizona cierto?

Arizona: Así es señora Torres.

Aria: Han llegado, que bueno verte hermanita.

Callie: Lo mismo digo.

Aria: Que grande esta mi sobrina, tú debes ser Arizona, mucho gusto.

Arizona: Lo mismo digo.

Lucia: Pronto será la hora de cenar, porque no suben, así se dan un baño luego de este pesado vuelo, les da tiempo igual de cambiarse y ponerse algo más…

Aria: Madre viene salidas de un avión, no esperabas verlas llegar de vestido largo.

Callie: Déjala, si mi madre no critica mi forma de vestir una vez, es como que des por hecho no me ve.

Carlos: Por favor, estamos llegando, cariño suban y pónganse cómodas.

Lucia: Tu habitación y la de Carol están siempre listas, Arizona tu habitación es la de huéspedes más cerca de la habitación de Callie por cualquier cosa.

Callie: ¡Espera! ¿Insinúas vamos a dormir en cuartos diferentes? Por qué disculpa, no sé si estas al tanto, Arizona viene como mi novia no como una amiga, además vivo en su casa y compartimos habitación.

Lucia: Como quieras Calliope, tu amiga puede dormir contigo, pensé era más cómodo de esa manera ella teniendo su espacio.

Callie: Ella no es mí…

Aria: Ya paso vale, suban y las esperamos para cenar, por cierto cenaremos fuera, como dato.

* * *

Pov. General.

Mientras las chicas con Carol subían, los Torres se quedaron el en salón discutiendo lo que acababa de suceder. Aria se había visto un poco comprensiva ante la situación a diferencia de Lucia, Carlos pidió algo de tomar y se sentó, Lucia volvió a lo suyo y Aria se quedó viéndolos como actuaban, parecía no había tensión en el ambienté. Ella claramente ya estaba lista para la cena al igual que su madre vestía bien, una blusa blanca de "Balmain, Paris", jeans ajustados negro, botines negros abiertos de la punta de tacón fino alto, una gabardina larga beige, su cabello negro en hondas sueltas, tenía cierta similitud con Callie, pero un poco más alta y de cuerpo más crecido. El parecido de las hermanas era más de su descendencia mexicana, porque Lucia, era de tez blanca, alta pero con el cabello más castaño.

* * *

Aria: Haremos de cuenta la tensión que se percibía, era solo idea mía.

Lucia: No sé de qué hablas.

Aria: ¿En serio? Papa ya nos había hablado de la situación, tú te has visto muy grosera.

Lucia: Puede porque hallas viajado mucho, seas una persona que ve el mundo distinto a mí, pero cuando seas madre entenderás el cómo me siento.

Aria: Madre eres abogada, conoces todo tipo de gente, hay gente gay a tu alrededor, en tu despacho directamente.

Lucia: Pero Callie no es la gente, es mi hija.

Carlos: Pensaba igual que tú, pero me tome el tiempo de verlas juntas, Arizona es buena chica para Callie, mejor acostúmbrate, trata de conocerla y ver a tu hija feliz, si no Lucia, solo no seas grosera, déjalas disfruten el viaje.

Lucia: No puedo creer me digas eso tú, volviste echando humos de Seattle cuando Callie se fue.

Carlos: Lo sé no lo niego, pero luego conocí Arizona y seguido a su padre, ellos dieron la cara por nuestra hija, ellos le han mostrado lo que es una familia y un hogar tranquilo, algo en lo que tú y yo hemos fallado, así que por favor para ya, Arizona es la novia, me iré a cambiar para la cena.

Aria: Vaya lo has enfadado, pero en serio, nada te cuenta comportarte estos días, igual poco las veras por tu trabajo.

Lucia: No puedo creer los dos estén en mi contra, pero está bien tratare de estar bien durante la cena y mañana, porque tengo el día libre y nos iremos de compra, has visto a tu hermana como llego.

Aria: La mire a como la he visto siempre, ya que el tema de lo que se ponga siempre ha sido de discusión contigo, entiéndala Callie es diferente a ti madre, por ejemplo viste Arizona, a que te llamo la atención no, es muy bonita.

Lucia: Veremos que tal van para la cena, lo que traía era muy normal.

Aria: Como digas, pero ya me darás la razón, ella es del mismo tipo que tu madre.

* * *

Pov. Arizona.

Desde que subí en el jet de Carlos todo ha sido demasiado, no estoy acostumbrada a tanto, al llegar unos tipos en plan hombres de negro esperándonos, pero nada como cuando llegamos a la casa, aquello era aún más impresionante a la casa que tiene en Seattle. Pero en este momento no me siento como que realmente note el interior ya que desde que pase por la puerta hasta el salón, solo sentía un nervio que aumento cuando los ojos de la madre de Callie se clavaron en mí, realmente intimidante, pero fue peor cuando hablo con cierta arrogancia y en serio insinuó dormiríamos separadas, apenas hemos llegado hace unas horas y no sé cómo será esta semana entera aquí.

La habitación de Callie no varía mucho, siempre es toda oscura y con decoración roja, lo primero que veo es su balcón y con la niña en brazos avanzo y la vista es impresionante aún se puede ver el atardecer, veo parte del jardín, la piscina es aún más grande e impresionante aquí, ¡Espera! ¿Eso es una cancha de tenis?, vale es mejor sentarse porque creo aún no he visto nada de todo lo que puedo encontrar aquí.

* * *

Callie: Siento mucho el comportamiento de mi madre.

Arizona: Descuida, entiendo todo esto es nuevo para ella, déjala quizás ya luego se relaja un poco.

Callie: No lo creo, es de mi madre de quien hablamos, préstame a Carol, iré a buscar a Emma para que le dé una ducha, mientras ve dándote tu una.

Arizona: Puedo hacerlo yo, encargarme de la niña.

Callie: Cariño créeme, queremos ahorrar tiempo y estar puntuales abajo en menos de dos horas, así que Emma puede ayudarnos adelantando eso, ya nosotras la vestidos si quieres, pero ve a ducharte.

Arizona: Esta bien, ¡Callie espera! Te Amo.

* * *

Me acerque a ella la bese y luego bese la cabeza de nuestra hija, abrí mi maleta y miraba todo y me sentía tan insegura en que elegir, así que preferí mejor ducharme y luego ver que ponerme, me agarre todo el cabello no quería durar mucho en la ducha así que no me lavare el cabello, total esta mañana lo hice. Luego de unos 15 min máximo salí envuelta en toalla y Callie ya estaba ahí esperando envuelta en su toalla, me miro y se acercó a mí, me tomo de los brazos y me dio un suave beso, se apartó y me dio otro en la mejía y se fue a duchar.

Comencé a buscar y recordé Aria llevaba jeans, así que puede que no sea mala opción si ella los llevaba, así que tome unos jean altos azul oscuro rectos, una blusa gris sencilla y para darme un poco de altura unas sandalias de plataformas negras, me solté el cabello y saque mi spray para fijarme el cabello suelto en hondas y que se viera peinado pero natural. Me inicie a maquillar y Callie salió en toalla y el cabello mojado, yo seguí a lo mío y cuando estaba por terminar solo me faltaba el rímel y labial, Callie se voltea y me dice dejo el secador, que yo pensé había guardado, le pregunte si tenía uno aquí y dijo si pero no lo encontraba, que fuera a la habitación de aria seguro estaba ahí y le pidiera el de ella, la mire seriamente y note ella hablaba muy en serio, me gire al espero me puse el rímel y labial y con poco animo me levante. Me dio una mirada de disculpa y salió a la puerta conmigo y me indico que puerta tocar, sin tiempo de decir algo ella volvió entrar a la habitación, toque y escuche un adelante, tímidamente abrí y pase, pero no había nadie a la vista.

* * *

Arizona: ¡Hola!

Aria: Puerta abierta de la izquierda.

Arizona: Hola, disculpa tu hermana me envió, olvido el secador y tiene todo el cabello mojado, ¿podrías prestarnos uno?

Aria: Claro, abre ese cajón ahí tienes uno, no debería haberse lavado el cabello, conociendo a mi madre y Callie se toma mucho tiempo.

Arizona: Lo sé, yo no lo he hecho, pero bueno gracias.

Aria: De nada.

Arizona: ¡Aria! ¿Perdona pero puedo preguntarte algo?

Aria: Claro dime.

Arizona: Es algo tonto pero, ¿me veo mal para la cena?

Aria: ¡Oh cariño! Si es por lo que ha dicho mi madre no le prestes mucha atención, Callie y yo hacemos eso, pero para contestar a tu pregunta, estas muy bien, eres una chica muy bonita, al parecer te gusta vestir bien y te tomas tu tiempo en ello, así que vas muy bien.

Arizona: Gracias eres muy amable, bueno me voy Callie espera por mí, por cierto, bonito tocador.

* * *

Ella me da una sonrisa y salí rápido donde Callie tenía una toalla en la cabeza y rebuscaba en su ropa, solo llevaba ropa interior puesta.

* * *

Arizona: Aquí tienes el secador, ve hacer eso, si quieres te busco algo, en la maleta o puedo ver tu closet.

Callie: Seria de mucha ayuda, la verdad me da igual que ponerme, pero conociéndote me ayudaras a mantener quieta a mi madre por hoy.

Arizona: Bien veré primero tu maleta, anda date prisa.

* * *

Parece Callie lo hizo apropósito, dijo había metido de todo un poco pero la verdad es que todo me parecía igual, camisetas, jeans, short, blusas, pero nada para una cena. Me fui directo a su closet y la verdad me sorprende mucho lo que encuentro en el, hay cosas del estilo de ella pero en su mayoría no lo son, tomo una blusa de tirantes negros y una falda negra de cuero, algo básico y rápido, miro hacia un lado una gabardina verde oscuro y me acuerdo de aria, así que esto funcionara perfecto, botines negros y considero está bien, va aún mejor que yo viéndolo bien, me voy al baño y le digo su ropa esta sobre la cama, me pide ayuda con el cabello, le seco rápido lo que le faltaba mientras ellas poco a poco se va maquillando, espero Carol ya este duchada. Le digo a Callie su cabello ya está, que termine y nos vemos en la habitación de la niña, me dice es la habitación de enfrente, salgo tomo un bolso pequeño negro y meto lo básico, celular un labial y una coleta, mi billetera no se para que pero la meto, no quiero ir con las manos vacías, al entrar Emma está secando a Carol y le digo que yo me encargo, me da una sonrisa y se sale.

Le seco su cabello, me encanta cuanto le ha ido creciendo, mientras ella juega con su mono dentro de la cuna le busco ropa, le encuentro un traje gris de puntos blancos completo sin manga, así que le busco zapatos plateados que le combinan bien, la visto tranquilamente, cuando estoy trenzando su cabello escucho la puerta se abre es Callie ya lista, se ve estupenda y su maquillaje le hace ver perfecta esta noche.

* * *

Callie: ¿En qué pensaste cuando escogiste esto? Parece me ha vestido mi madre.

Arizona: estaba en tu closet, así que es tu ropa, la que por cierto te queda muy bien.

Callie: Ropa que me ha comprado ella y colocado ahí, años reusándome a vestir así y tú en el primer día lo logras.

Arizona: Pues que pena, ya no hay tiempo para cambio, te ves muy bien, ahora prepara un bolso pequeño, solo pon dentro cosas por si hay que cambiarla o limpiarla.

Callie: Mi cartera es pequeña igual que tú, dividamos las cosas. Toma los limpiadores y un pamper, yo llevo una camisita y short de tela así no son gruesos, total solo llevo el móvil.

Arizona: Bien ve si en el mío entran.

Callie: Si entran sacando tu billetera que no sé porque la llevas, anda vamos a bajar ya.

* * *

Una vez la niña lista, salimos de la habitación y bajamos al salón, la madre de Callie seguía ahí pero hablando con aria, Carlos al parecer solo las escuchaba, ya estaba cambiado iba bien vestido solo sin corbata.

* * *

Callie: Estamos listas, podemos irnos ya si gustan.

Lucia: Vaya veo te ha gustado algunas cosas que deje para ti, te ves muy bien.

Callie: Gracias, pero la verdad no es algo de mi gusto, pero si el de Arizona así que me convenció de usarlo, por no decir lo escogió y lo dejo sobre la cama para solo ponérmelo.

Aria: Has logrado se lo ponga sin quejarse más de la cuenta.

Arizona: Se ha quejado, pero la verdad se ve bien con ello.

Lucia: Tú te ves bien también Arizona.

Arizona: Muchas gracias señora Torres.

Lucia: Es lucia.

Arizona: Me siento más cómoda por ahora con la Señora Torres.

Lucia: Bien porque yo también.

Callie: ¿Entonces para que le dices te diga Lucia?

Aria: No de nuevo vale, vamos a cenar, Callie, Arizona y Carol vienen en el coche conmigo, ya se ha colocado el asiento de bebe.

Callie: Perfecto, podemos irnos ya.

* * *

Al salir un BMW Rojo estaba frente a la entrada, veo aria se dirige a el así que asumo es el de ella, Callie va delante con ella y yo me siento atrás con Carol. Detrás está la misma camioneta en que venimos, Carlos ayuda a lucia a subir y da la vuelta y sube el, llevan chofer así que Aria sale primero de su casa y ellos nos siguen, el viaje en coche duro unos 30 min, al llegar en todo momento trato de encargarme de Carol, la verdad prefiero concentrarme en ella hablar lo menos posible, la madre de Callie es implacable y la situación sigue siendo muy tensa.

El restaurante es de lo más lujoso, nos sentamos lo más retirado de las otras mesas, ponen un asiento de bebe y Callie lo coloca en medio de nosotras y pongo a Carol en él, nos disponemos a ordenar y me abruman los precios, pero trato de pedir lo primero que veo y considero puedo comer y trato de llamarle la atención a Carol, ya que sonó fuerte sus manos en la mesa y la vista de lucia se dirigió a ella, no sé porque ella es así con Callie y con su propia nieta, pero no dejare su mal trato llegue hasta mi hija.

* * *

Aria: Supe tu cumpleaños fue ayer, así que felicidades.

Arizona: Gracias.

Aria: ¿Qué tal fue?

Arizona: Divertido y algo distinto a lo de siempre, no suelo hacer nada más que una cena familiar, así que ayer pasar con amigos, mi familia, mi novia e hija, fue algo bastante impresionante.

Aria: ¿Tienes hermanos?

Arizona: Solo uno Timoteo, es mayor que yo tiene 20 y pronto cumplirá los 21, pero no creo lo pase con nosotros, es en mes y medio y me imagino para entonces ya se habrá ido.

Aria: ¿Ido dónde? Claro si no es imprudencia.

Arizona: Mi hermano se alisto hace un tiempo, esta solo de visita y debe volver, creo solo estará unas semanas más.

Lucia: Debe ser difícil entonces estar aquí, lo digo porque preferirías estar en casa pasando tiempo con él.

Arizona: Lo es de hecho, pero parte de mi familia está aquí, así que por eso he venido, a diferencia creo suya, yo si quería conocerle a usted y su hija.

Aria: También ha sido bueno conocerte, por cierto, ¿es guapo tu hermano?

Carlos: ¡Por dios Aria!

Callie: Lo es, se parece Arizona, un poquito más alto y con más musculatura, pero es guapo.

Aria: Bueno si lo comparas con ella, te creo lo este, ya le conoceré.

* * *

Básicamente la plática fue entre nosotras con Aria, los padres de Callie solo prestaban atención, así fue toda la cena, como siempre me encargue de ayudar a Carol con lo que comía, cuando se inquietó en la silla por mucho tiempo, Carlos se levantó y se la puso en el regazo jugando con las manos, ni en un momento lucia juega con su nieta, es irritante un poco, calor pago y nos levantamos para esperas los coches, Callie traía a Carol quien se miraba cansada, volvimos a casa y en el camino la niña se durmió, nos despedimos de todos lo que queríamos era espacio de la tensión de la noche y dormir. Le pusimos su pijama a Carol, nos fuimos a la habitación, acomodamos lo que trajimos y nos colocamos el pijama, hablamos un poco hasta quedarnos dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente desperté primero pero algo desorientada, luego recordé donde estaba, me levante directo a la ducha, quería lavarme el cabello y tener tiempo suficiente para arreglarme, ya veo aquí si es necesario siempre ir bien, entiendo por qué la madre de Callie va pulcra todo el tiempo, pero no veo su necesidad todos vayan demasiado arreglados todo el tiempo, no veo problema porque me gusta pero veo es algo de discusión entre ella y Callie.

Salgo de la ducha y me seco el cabello, busco ropa interior y cuando veo la hora comienzo a despertar a Callie, le doy unos cuantos besos y le susurro, ella de mala gana se despierta y se sienta en la cama, luego de un segundo se levanta me besa y se va a la ducha. Escogí algo cómodo para el clima de Miami que es un poco más caliente que en Seattle, un vestido sin mangas blanco con botones en el centro para cerrarlo, zapatillas Adidas, algo me dice esa parte no creo sea del gusto de la madre de Callie, pero quiero mostrarle puedo combinar lo que quiera e ir siempre bien vestida, pero juvenil y a la moda, me recojo la mitad del cabello en una coleta y dejándome el fleco suelto, me maquillo natural, pero labial rojo bien puesto para que no se corra, busco la bolsa perfecta roja y es la que cristina me dio con forma de labio, una chaqueta negra de cuero y lentes de sol.

Callie me ve y sonríe, le digo iré a por nuestra hija, cuando llego Emma ya está ahí secándola, vuelvo a decirle yo la vestiré y me da una sonrisa pero a la vez una mirada extraña, veo la ropa que tenía sobre la cama y es un mameluco normal para estar en casa, cuando sale busco entre las cosas que trajimos y saco una blusa bonita blanca con rayas azul, un short blanco y sandalias verde celeste con decorados en ellas, se ve mejor y más presentable para salir a dar una vuelta si quieren. Le hago igual una media colita y preparo su bolso pequeño con sus cosas, una vez listas volvemos a la habitación de Callie quien solo se está colocando el labial, pero ya está lista. Lleva el cabello suelto y va toda de negro, blusa negra y jeans ajustados roto de una rodilla y presiento eso dará de que hablar, saco negro y tenis blancos con una franja negra, me dice dejaremos el bolso de bebe que ella llevara una cartera grande negra así que saco todo y lo acomodo ahí. Nos disponemos a bajar cuando encontramos Aria en el pasillo, lleva una blusa gris y una falda rosa vieja, con zapatos muy de moda plateados, el cabello recogido y maquillada un poco más que nosotras.

* * *

Aria: ¡Buen día! No sabía despertaban temprano, pero vengan conmigo a mi habitación.

Callie: ¿Qué pasa?

Aria: Esto es para ti Arizona, primer regalo atrasado, estos para Carol y para ti regalos adelantados.

Arizona: No es necesario.

Aria: Ridiculeces, siempre todo es necesario, dame a la niña y ábranlos.

Callie: Una cosmetiquera vaya, mucho maquillaje de marca, bien Aria gracias aunque poco me maquillo.

Arizona: No seas grosera, gracias Aria, me gusta todo, muy amable de tu parte.

Aria: No es nada, son distintos colores para que no confundan cual es la de cada quien, Callie odia el rosado así que, azul quedaba mejor, ella y yo somos la misma tez así que se le funciona, tu eres igual o un poco más blanca que mi madre espero le atinara si no me avisas.

Arizona: Esta bien, gracias.

Aria: Abre la de Carol.

Callie: Una mochila de con orejas de gato, muy bonita, espero no tenga maquillaje.

Aria: Muy graciosa, pues no, algunos pequeños peluches, pero es para que lleven ahí lo de ella, ya sabes un bolso más mono.

Callie: Gracias, lo dejaremos sobre tu cama, volveremos por ello bajemos ya, no quiero iniciar la mañana con mi madre quejándose.

* * *

Aria bajo con Carol en brazos, así que Callie llevaba su bolsa en un mano y con su mano libre tomo la mía, lucia y Carlos ya estaban en la mesa, el vestía muy bien imagino ira a trabajar y me dio cierto alivio porque pienso lucia igual ira a trabajar, pero cuando veo su ropa algo me dice que no es así, va muy bien pero no de oficina. Lleva una blusa blanca con rayas horizontales azul, falda jeans blanca con una pequeña abertura en el centro, cinturón y chaqueta verde, sandalias café que combinan con su cinturón. Desayunamos tranquilamente, son casi las 9 am y Carlos se despide dice nos ve por la tarde, tiene día ocupado, nos dijo nos divirtiéramos en día de chicas, de compras, se acercó y me dijo, "Yo invito recuerda eso, escoge lo que quieras, no importa el que y la cantidad de cosas, ya verás cómo compran ellas". Beso a su esposa se despidió de sus hijas, un beso en la cabeza de Carol y se fue, lucia se disculpó hacer una llamada y por su bolso.

Callie me dio un recorrido rápido por la planta baja, la cocina, el jardín que como les dije es aún más grande, la cancha de tenis es porque lucia y aria lo practican en el Club, algo que no me pareció extraño, siendo ricos obvio van a un club, el estudio de su padre una gran biblioteca, sala de juegos y claro que tiene cine en casa, cuando volvimos al salón lucia venia bajando con lentes de sol puestos y ya su cartera.

* * *

Lucia: ¿Están listas?

Aria: Si ya podemos irnos, nos divertiremos.

Lucia: Bien despídanse de la niña y vamos.

Arizona: ¡Espera! ¿Por qué vamos a despedirnos?

Lucia: La niña se queda en casa, no es comodo ir con un bebe.

Arizona: No es tan pequeña, podemos llevarla.

Lucia: Descuida se queda con Emma, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Arizona: Prefiero llevarla, vino a disfrutar del viaje también no estar encerrada, si no puede ir, me quedo.

Callie: Arizona no hay necesidad, la niña viene con nosotras, nadie se queda.

Lucia: Vamos en el coche de aria, no es cómodo ir con asiento de niños, además es irla cargando.

Callie: Podemos ir en tu camioneta que es más espacio, pero la niña va o nosotras nos quedamos.

Aria: ¡Basta ya! No podemos discutir todos los días, madre deja lleven a la niña, qué más da.

Lucia: Bien vamos en mi camioneta, pero aria tú manejas, no me apetece manejar este día.

Arizona: Bien y para ahorrar espacio puedo llevarla en las piernas y durante las compras el coche de bebes.

Lucia: ¡Oh no! Coche de bebe no, dentro de las tiendas es incomodísimo, iré por Emma, ella nos acompañara, así ella se encarga de la niña mientras hacemos compras.

Arizona: ¡Oh no! Mis brazos están en buen estado, puedo cargar a mi hija perfectamente, no hay necesidad de molestar a la señora Emma, si el coche es mucha carga bien no lo llevamos tampoco.

Lucia: ¿Cómo piensas comprar con la niña en brazos?

Arizona: Me disculpara la señora torres, pero en ningún momento dije yo compraría, les voy acompañar mas no estoy comprando nada, así que bien la cargo yo.

Lucia: Carlos te dijo puedes comprar lo que quieras, así que descuida escoge lo que quieras.

Arizona: Gracias pero no.

Callie: ¿Has terminado ya madre? Podemos irnos de una vez, por la niña no te preocupes, nos encargamos las dos, ¡Espera! ¿Quieres dejarla porque te avergüenza?

Lucia: No seas absurda, todos saben tienes un bebe.

Aria: No más, nos vamos de una vez.

* * *

Aria sale primero y se monta del lado del conductor, su madre al lado y Callie y yo nos vamos atrás con la niña, definitivamente esto apenas inicia y la verdad no sé cómo Callie ha tolerado esto toda su vida, como esta mujer puede tratar a este angelito como si fuera cualquiera, es su nieta y donde sigamos con esta misma actitud voy a explotar.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio, pueden seguir la cuenta de instagram : "Calzona_Stronger" para detalles de ropa o alguna otra cosa mencionada, tumblr: "stef2204" wattpad: "Calzona_Stronger"

Comentarios:

Viri : Siento la demora aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo, que bueno el anterior te gusto espero este igual, ya tienes tu respuesta a la actitud de las mujeres Torres.

Ari Mills: Vamos mejorando poco a poco el animo, gracias por leer la historia, aunque tarde esta historia tendra final, no quedara en el aire.


	53. Chapter 53

Bueno esta vez nos dilatamos menos en publicar, hola a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo, mañana por fin vuelve Jessica (Arizona) a la serie, este inicio no había sido completo para mi sin ella, lastima Sara no esta y ya quizás algunos han leído las entrevistas que Jcap dio, así que toca seguir y esperas no la embarren mas en la serie y ver quien sera el nuevo interés romántico para Arizona, ( aunque hay que mantener la fe en calzona ¿no? ) decidí publicar hoy porque mañana estaré concentrada en la rubia vuelve, disfruten el capitulo y ya me cuentan que les pareció.

* * *

Capítulo 51

Pov. Arizona

Luego del mal inicio que tuvimos al salir de la casa, llegamos a unas calles en Miami que tiendas es lo que sobra, pensé era en plan ir a un centro comercial y ya, definitivamente se ve no sé nada de cómo viven el tipo de personas que pueden tenerlo todo y más, durante el camino iba mirando por dónde pasábamos, ya que el interior de la camioneta fue silencioso, Aria solo le pregunto a su madre hacia dónde ir y ella le contesto y fue todo lo que se habló en el camino, al llegar aparcaron cerca de una tienda, Lucia dijo entraríamos rápido solo venía por dos trajes para su trabajo, así fue, entramos se los probó y todo bien así que pagó y salimos, entramos en otra y era todo de hombres solo retiro unas cosas asumo para Carlos. Aria al parecer tenía en mente también hacer compras así que al ver una tienda de bikini quería entrar en ella, pese que su madre quería caminar hasta llegar a otra.

* * *

Aria: ¿Tu mañana regresas al despacho no?

Lucia: Así es, por eso quiero dejar comprada unas cosas ya que estos dos días no podré, tenemos una actividad el jueves.

Aria: Bien iremos a lo que quieras, pero luego pasamos por aquí, podemos las chicas y yo irnos a la casa en la playa y pasar dos días tranquilos.

Lucia: Por mi bien.

Aria: Perfecto ¿están de acuerdo no?

Callie: Si por mi bien, me parece buena idea.

Aria: ¿Arizona está bien? ¿Has traído bikini? Porque si no está es una razón aún mejor para comprar.

Arizona: No he traído alguno, por mi está bien ir.

Aria: ¡Perfecto! Hemos llegado a un acuerdo ahora bien, ¿dónde quieres ir?

Lucia: Necesitamos vestidos y zapatos, el jueves hay un cóctel en mi despacho por aniversario, tienen que ir todos así que busquemos algo que esté acorde a la noche, el sábado en el hotel de tu padre se llevará a cabo una fiesta es más que todo a beneficencia, así que igual necesitamos algo para ello.

Callie: ¿Tenemos que ir?

Lucia: Claro, eres mi hija y estás aquí debes ir, Arizona tú también debes acompañarnos.

Arizona: No quiero incomodarle ante tanta gente y sus amigos.

Lucia: Estás aquí, Carlos y Callie estoy segura querrán vengas, así que vamos escoger algunas cosas todas.

* * *

Ni tiempo de decirle más, dejo lo que traía dentro de la camioneta y comenzó a caminar, por donde fuéramos me abrumaba un poco los escaparates, siempre me ha encantado comprar si está en mis posibilidades y la de mis padres, pero aquí todo es marcas, brillos, gente comprando sin ver precios, solo me siento un tanto fuera de lugar. Entramos a una tienda que al parecer Lucia es muy conocida ya, porque una de las chicas amablemente se dirigió a ella como la Señora Torres, hablaron un poco y nos fuimos directo a un lado de la tienda donde podían escoger cualquier cosa y estaban los vestidores cerca, Lucia y Aria escogieron unas primero y entraron a probárselo, Callie miraba algunos vestidos y yo en un cómodo sofá me senté con Carol, quien por cierto está muy quieta, no sé si percibe la tensión o solo está distraída andando de un lado a otro, pero se ha portado muy bien y me da gusto, así Lucia no ve sea una molestia como pensó.

Salieron del probador y algo no les gustaba, así que volvía hasta que Aria se decidió por algo, ayudó a su madre encontrar que ponerse, pensé seguiría ella buscando algo, pero dijo en esta tienda estábamos solo para buscar lo del cóctel de su madre, eso quiere decir entraremos en otra tienda luego. Callie me quito a Carol y le hablaba ella sonreía todo el rato, al parecer no encontró nada de su agrado.

* * *

Arizona: ¿No piensas llevar algo?

Callie: Tú no quieres comprar nada, así que porque lo haría yo, sé que esto es abrumante Ari y sé que mi madre lo hace aún más difícil, además no sé qué quiero usar la verdad.

Arizona: La reacción de tu madre es normal, no le agrado y por ahora no puedo hacer mucho para que ella cambie de opinión, en cuanto a la ropa sé que no tenemos los mismos gustos, pero puedo ayudarte a escoger algo y seguro a tu madre le agradará que uses algo que la complazca y por lo menos evitar discusión por ello.

Callie: La verdad si quiero evitar más discusiones con mi madre, con lo de la ropa es uno menos, nunca me he sentido tan cómoda con mi cuerpo, la forma en que mi madre quisiera yo luciera no me hace cómoda, ella es delgada ya que se cuida mucho y Aria también, yo siempre he sido un poco más gruesa de las caderas.

Arizona: Caderas que me matan en la cama he, pero poniéndonos serias amor créeme que podemos encontrar algo equilibrado, quiero decir algo que a la vista de tu madre le complacerá y a ti te haga sentir cómoda.

Callie: Está bien, pero escoge algo, qué más da Arizona mi padre lo pagará, deja el orgullo un poquito y escoge lo que te dé la gana, a la vez dejaras muy callada a mi madre, ya que créeme tú eres un poco lo que ella hubiera querido en mí.

Arizona: Bien si no tengo más remedio, pero lo haremos con Carol en brazos ya que no pienso dejarla ni un segundo y que tú madre vuelva a considerarla una carga, cómo puede ser así, es su nieta.

Callie: Ella no la ve así, además es normal, con Aria y conmigo fue así, para eventos y fiestas que nos llevaba ella ya tenía lo que usaríamos no era que nos trajera aquí, hasta hace como 3 años comenzó a llevarnos, bueno a mí, Aria es mayor así que iba más con ella, la cosa es que no es novedad para mí su actitud ella es así.

Arizona: Cuando dijiste tu madre era así, no me imagine que tanto.

Aria: Hey! Mama encontró algo, será mejor que se apuren a buscarse algo, no quiero escucharles pelear más, miren que me las llevaré dos días lejos de ella, así que sepan agradecérmelo poniendo de su parte en las compras, por cierto, Arizona creo tienes idea como dejar a mi madre callada, la tienda tiene bonitas cosas, solo date gusto.

Arizona: Gracias.

Aria: No es nada, me quedaré sentada aquí a descansar un poquito, yo tendré a mi sobrina, cierro pequeña princesa, sabes Callie, Carol tiene el cabello castaño como mama, tiene parecido contigo en su carita, pero su tipo de cabello wow, es muy linda.

Callie: Gracias por no darme la espalda, sé que te doy igual y eso, no es que fuésemos las hermanas más unidas del mundo, pero agradezco que ahora que nos hemos vuelto a ver tú hagas que la cargar sea menos.

Aria: Sé que en el pasado no fui la mejor hermana, pero estamos creciendo Callie y si puedo apoyarte en algo lo haré, créeme he madurado, además hice un curso en España, anda que son una pasada todos allá, así que eso me hizo abrir más mi mente, ya hablaremos de ello, por ahora pueden apurarse.

* * *

Ari tenía razón, pasaremos dos días lejos de su madre y eso me alivia un poco, ayude a Callie buscamos algunos vestidos poco le gustaban, hasta que encontramos la ropa indicada, Carol se puso quisquillosa, así que Callie se la quitó Aria y le dio un jugo y eso la entretuvo un tiempo, cuando medio estaba ruidosa con una copa en la mano Lucia desde donde estaba sentada solo la miro, también nos observó todo el tiempo que buscamos algo para Callie, yo me probé unas cosas sin salir del probador y cuando creí encontrar lo que buscaba salí, así que se lo entregue a la chica y se lo llevó, Lucia solo se levantó y fue a la caja le dijeron el total de todo y solo pago, sin saber que de todo lo que lleva es lo más caro, yo mire el precio de lo mío y el de Callie y era una exageración.

Salimos de la tienda y yo llevaba La Bolsa de Callie y mía, Lucia dijo paráramos almorzar, fuimos a la camioneta y Aria manejó hasta un bonito restaurante, el lugar se miraba fino pero no lleno de lujo, así que el ambiente era bastante relajado, nos trajeron asiento de niño a la mesa y buscamos que pedir, me tomó por sorpresa que en el menú habían cosas que era para niños, ya que algunos no acostumbran a comer lo mismo que los adultos, solo mire a Lucia que ordenaba ya lo suyo, ella escogió el lugar así que asumo sabia encontraríamos cómodo para la alimentación de Carol, pienso que no es que ella reniegue de La Niña, es solo que no es buena con los pequeñitos, ordenamos y el almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo, Aria llevaba gran parte de la conversación, entre preguntas y a la vez hablando con su madre para organizar bien hacia dónde íbamos.

Luego de una hora estábamos de regreso a lo mismo, pero antes de entrar a la tienda que íbamos mire al lado una tienda de niños, le susurré a Callie si podíamos ir, ella sin más le dijo a su madre y hermana entraríamos primero ahí, mire el ceño fruncido de Lucia, pero no dijo nada solo nos siguió, encontramos ropa bonita para Carol, en especial un vestido qué usará pronto muy a pesar de su abuela que aún no sabe cuándo lo usara.

Volvimos a salir y está ves entramos donde quería Lucia, también fue lo mismo cada quien buscar, escoger y así sucesivamente hasta pagar. Luego a una tienda de Zapatos en la cual compramos varios pares no entendía el porqué, pero parece ser la debilidad de las tres mujeres Torres, ya que Callie de esa parte si disfrutaba, ya no se diga cuando pasamos por una tienda que habían accesorios, esas mujeres compraban carteras, lentes de sol, lo que fuera en resumidas cuentas, yo escogí un par de cosas me parecía demasiado llevar tanto como ellas.

* * *

Aria: Alguien me sopló te gustan las cosas de Mickey Mouse.

Arizona: Si, lo sé algo infantil pero si aún me gusta.

Aria: Tontería, no digas eso igual es bonito, pues ven y escoge algo a tu gusto.

Arizona: Ari ha sido demasiado por hoy.

Aria: ¿Te incómoda Callie tenga mucho dinero?

Arizona: No es que le incomode, si ella tiene todas estas posibilidades está bien, es solo que me abruma un poco, para ustedes esto es normal nacieron con todas estas cosas, yo obtengo muchas cosas que me gustan, pero mis padres no me lo dan de un jalón si no poco a poco.

Aria: Lo entiendo, mis amigos se sentían igual al inicio, sabes no le importa gastar en mi menos en mis amigos, esto es solo dinero que el día que te mueras no te vas a llevar, entonces para que guardarlo, agradezco los existía de mis padres nos han permitido vivir cómodamente, pero si viviéramos un poco más acomodados sin tanto dinero fuera mejor, no seríamos visto como hijos de Cuna de oro, porque puede lo seamos pero fue a base del esfuerzo y trabajo de mis padres.

Arizona: Entiendo, es solo que en ocasiones pienso que un día no podré darle tantos lujos a tu hermana, sé que trabajaré muy duro para vivir cómodamente y dentro de lo posible siempre darles gusto.

Aria: Eres joven y piensas mucho, pero entiendo tu punto de vista, el cual por lo visto es pasar mucho tiempo junto a mi hermana, le quieres mucho no?

Arizona: Amo a tu hermana, la verdad no me veo con nadie más, además no creo sea posible despegarse ya de Carol así sin que me duela, las quiero para ser mi familia.

Aria: Si te he escuchado llamarle hija, impacta al inicio pero al verte con ella es muy bonito.

Arizona: Cuando me llamó mamá, fue la cosa más linda, recuerdo una noche lloraba y decía mama, Callie estuvo con ella pero no se calmaba hasta que yo llegue, fue duro para Callie saber que era por mí que lloraba, siento tenemos una unión grande que aunque no sea de sangre si es real.

Aria: ¡Vaya! Sí que tienes razón, además créeme lo notaría cualquiera esa unión, solo con verlas, ahora ven y escoge algo, igual no creo resistas mucho cuando los mires.

Arizona: Está bien.

Aria: Te gustaran, además aquí al lado hay unos zapatos, gritan tu nombre.

* * *

Era una parte de la tienda con carteras y bolsos de todo tipo, serios y con formas divertidas, pero había toda una sección de Mickey Mouse y vaya que me gustaba todo, Aria estaba a mi lado y Callie se nos unió con Carol, mientras Lucia se probaba zapatos.

* * *

Callie: Veo que has encontrado algo de mucho interés.

Aria: Escoge lo que quieras, aun no te he dado mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Arizona: Nos regalaste algo esta mañana.

Aria: Un adelanto solo, así que escoge lo que quieras, por cierto hermanita si ves algo de tu gusto adelante y para Carol, les dejo un momento veré como va mama.

Arizona: Wow Callie esto es muy bonito.

Callie: Lo sé, que te parece si escogemos uno cada una o dos.

Arizona: No quiero abusar de la generosidad de tu hermana.

Callie: No es nada, escogeré dos y tu dos, igual sé que los usaras más tú que yo, pero te da la ventaja de tener 4.

* * *

Miraba cada uno escogiendo cuales, una vez que tenía mis dos, Callie me pidió ayuda con los dos de ella, ella solo sonríe y Carol a su paso iba señalando, así que escogí uno para ella y el otro fue uno que la niña señalo. Uno de los míos era negro con un lazo rojo que traía un monedero igual, ambos con las orejas de Mickey y la otra una cartera Roja igual con las orejas, los de Callie uno era una mochila roja con negro y las caritas y el que Carol señalo es una diferente celeste de Popcorn.

La niña se apoyó en el hombro de Callie, al parecer ya tiene sueño y aun no acabamos, nos fuimos de regreso al lado de los zapatos, sentada ayude a Callie a probarse unos, escogió los que les gustaba y yo escogí unos, hasta que Aria apareció con unos negros, cuando los vi sabía que eran a los que se refería antes.

* * *

Aria: ¿Te gustan he?

Arizona: Son muy bonitos.

Lucia: ¿Tiene orejas de Mickey Mouse?

Aria: Así es, Arizona le gusta así que me parecen indicados.

Lucia: Un poco raro el detalle, pero las sandalias están muy bonitas, te quedaran bien.

Arizona: Gracias.

* * *

Claro las llevamos, una vez que Lucia se percató la niña dormía, dijo era mejor volver a casa ya, era alrededor de las 4 pm, vaya todo el día de compras, nunca me había demorado tanto tiempo en ello, pagamos y por suerte la camioneta estaba fuera de la tienda ya que llegamos directo a ella no caminamos hasta ahí, cuando veníamos por el camino de regreso pasamos por la tienda que Aria quiso entrar desde un inicio, así que se parqueo y su madre le dio una mirada confusa.

* * *

Aria: Necesitamos entrar será rápido.

Lucia: Se consiente la niña se durmió.

Callie: Aria venga, Carol está dormida, pasamos por aquí mañana temprano.

Aria: Saldremos temprano, luego de desayunar y es casi media hora de camino, esto no estará abierto, será rápido.

* * *

Nos bajamos y tanto Callie como Lucia, no estaban nada de acuerdo, una chica se nos acercó para atender y nos indicó donde probarnos algunas cosas, pero al ir nosotras tres, quiere decir Callie tenía que soltar a Carol y la única que iba a esperar seria Lucia, así que Callie no lo miraba razonable a lo cual yo sí. Le pedí a la niña y poco a poco me la entrego ella ni se quejó y solo me la acomode en los brazos, Callie siguió Aria y agarraba rápido unas cosas, lucia solo me observo caminar hacia ella donde estaba sentada esperando. La idea es sentarme a su lado esperando se ofrezca a cargarla, tiene que tener ganas de carga algún día a su nieta, ¿no? Pero si no lo hace ni modo, tendré que escoger así por encima alguna cosa que Callie me muestre.

* * *

Lucia: ¿No llevaras nada?

Arizona: Confió en el gusto de Callie, es solo un bikini así que cualquier cosa que me tape creo estará bien.

Lucia: Puedo saber porque no pudimos ver la ropa que escogiste, para nuestros eventos familiares.

Arizona: Al llegar puede verlos, claro si piensa escogí algo que los hará ver mal.

Lucia: No es eso, es solo que me extraño tu no saliste del probador hasta que habías escogido algo.

Arizona: Entiendo, siento mucho no haberlo hecho, considere que si me quedaba bien según yo era más que suficiente.

Lucia: Esta bien, veremos luego que es lo que usaras esos días.

Arizona: Sabe que no tengo que ir.

Lucia: Créeme lo sé, pero no quiero más discusiones, Callie no iría sin ti y seria discutir nuevamente con Carlos.

Arizona: Pudo oponerse a que viniera, ya que si tanto le molesta mi presencia, la cual créame Señora Torres será por mucho tiempo, amo a Callie, puede que esto no es lo que usted quería para ella, aunque la verdad viendo como les trata me pregunto qué es lo que realmente quiere usted para sus hijas, si las trata tan fría y no puede ni tratar a su propia nieta como tal.

Lucia: Estas siendo grosera en juzgarme y utilizar ese tono conmigo, Callie es joven pienso aún no sabe lo que quiere.

Arizona: Me disculpo si fui grosera, puede que tenga razón, Callie es joven y quizás no tiene clara algunas cosas, pero hasta que no se ella misma la que considere lo nuestro es solo algo pasajero, seguiré aquí con ella y nuestra hija.

Lucia: No es la primera vez que veo te refieres a Carol como tuya.

Arizona: Es que lo es, puede que no nos una la sangre, pero si el amor que tengo por ella, los padres no son solo los que engendran si no, los que crían y ayudan a elevarlos y ser mejores persona de lo que uno mismo es, esos padres suelen ser mejor que los biológicos en algunos casos, ¿no quiere a sus hijas? ¿O esto es solo con Callie? ¿Es por lo del embarazo?

Lucia: ¡Basta! No tienes derecho alguno de hablarme así, quiero a mis hijas y quiero lo mejor para ellas, no creo lo seas para Callie.

Arizona: ¿Por qué? ¿Porque usted lo dice o porque soy mujer?

Lucia: Siempre dicen la relación con una mujer lo es todo, que es diferente, me pregunto qué es lo distinto realmente a todo esto.

Arizona: No sé realmente que respuesta darle, nunca he salido con un chico en mi vida, pero sí puedo decirle que se amar, se proteger lo que más quiero y siempre daría la cara por mi familia, ante cualquiera.

Lucia: Pues no todas son así, algunas piensan estar enamoradas que son el amor de su vida, luego crecen y piensan "Sabes que pensándolo mejor no es lo que quiero" y te dejan sin más. Sabes Arizona es igual que con un hombre, ya que no estas exentó a que el día de mañana te dejen o te engañen, Carlos me engaño en su momento y me sentí exactamente igual como cuando ella….

Arizona: ¿Ella quién?

Lucia: Olvídalo, dame a la niña y ve por algunas cosas y apúralas, debemos llegar y descansar un poco para cenar en casa, usar algo cómodo si gustan.

* * *

La mire directamente a los ojos, ella me aparto la vista y tendió sus brazos para agarrar a Carol, si en un inicio era lo que yo quería, que tomara a la niña pero ahora me quede intrigada, siento lucia quiso decirme algo pero no se atrevió, ¿Quién es ella? Habla como si recordara alguien más. Aria y Callie prácticamente ya lo habían escogido todo, veo la cara de Callie pensando en donde está la niña.

* * *

Callie: ¿Dónde dejaste a Carol?

Arizona: Con tu madre, así que indícame donde están los pequeños para escoger rápido e irnos.

Callie: ¿Te has vuelto loca? Dejaste a Carol con mi madre realmente.

Arizona: Ella se ofreció pero dijo las apurara.

Callie: ¿Qué haces escondida tú?

Aria: Sabes es la primera vez que la toma, pues le saco una foto sin que me mire.

Arizona: Listo vamos a por ellas, ya agarre unos.

* * *

Llegamos a caja pagamos y fuimos hasta lucia, Callie quiso quitarle la niña y Lucia dijo ya era mucho eso de andarla de brazo en brazo, así que ya la llevaba ella, le dijo Aria se apurara, quería llegar a casa y darse un baño. El camino de regresó fue igual de silencioso, miraba como nuestra hija iba tan quieta en brazos de su abuela, mi mirada cruzo con la de Lucia, quien nuevamente me aparto la vista.

Al llegar a casa decir que la mirada de Emma era de sorpresa al ver a lucia, fue mucho decir la verdad, ella subió directo con Emma a dejar a la niña a su cuna, mientras nosotras sacábamos todo, Aria nos ayudó y a como pudimos llegamos hasta el segundo piso con todo.

Aria dejo lo suyo en la habitación, luego le ayudo a Callie con lo nuestro y de Carol, quedaban las cosas de Lucia, así que me lo acomode todo como pude, las bolsas y eso, ya sabía cuál era la habitación, aria se ofreció a llevársela a su madre y le dije yo podía ir, toque y solo escuché adelante y a como pude abrí y pase, ella ya se había quitado su chaqueta estaba sobre la cama, la encontré sentada frente a su tocador desmaquillándose.

* * *

Arizona: ¿Dónde puedo apoyar sus cosas?

Lucia: No era necesario te molestaras en traérmelas, deja todo apoyado en la cama.

Arizona: No es problema, bueno listo, la veo en la cena.

Lucia: ¡Espera Arizona! Gracias por subir las cosas.

Arizona: No es nada como dije, por cierto, creo entender a lo que se refería antes en cuanto a "Ella", Callie no es ella ni es usted y yo tampoco, puede que por algo el destino quiso las cosas fueran distintas para usted, pero no nos convierte a todas en alguien como ella, tengo 17 años y créame aun no tengo muchas cosas claras, pero la que si tengo es la que quiero una familia con su hija y nieta, que cuando tengamos una edad indicada casarnos y quizás darle un hermano o hermana a Carol, se lo digo a usted primero que a ella, porque quiero entienda no estoy dejándola la amo y quiero todo con ella, espero por lo menos me permita demostrárselo, una cosa más, si "Ella" llego a saber más delante de usted créame, se ha de lamentar haberle perdido, ahora si me disculpa, también quiero darme una ducha.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio. Les debo por ahora la descripción de la ropa y algunas cosas que compraron, ya que pronto las irán a usar y ya ustedes sabrán que fueron, así que les dejo por mis redes, la descripción de los bolsos y los zapatos de Mickey Mouse. Instagram: "Calzona_Stronger" Tumblr: "ste2204 " la historia igual esta publicada en Wattpad: " Calzona_ Stronger " cualquier cosa por Twitter pueden escribirme directamente " MrsSanttosS "

Ari Mills: Gracias por tu amable comentario, pero si Aria esta siendo buena chica, Lucia la verdad poco le conocimos y nos dejo un mal sabor en la serie, espero te guste el nuevo capitulo.


	54. Chapter 54

Hola chicos, nuevo capitulo y espero les guste, necesito saber sus comentarios, si no los castigare ( es broma ) pero realmente necesito sus comentarios, saber si va bien la historia, recuerden ya se acercan los últimos capítulos, así que es importante ver que les párese.

* * *

Capítulo 52

Pov. Arizona

Cuando volví a la habitación Callie estaba dándose un baño, así que me apoye en la cama y creo me dormí, cuando desperté me llamó la atención que Callie estaba con su pijama gris de gato, acostada con una revista.

* * *

Arizona: ¿Me perdí la cena?

Callie: Apenas son las 7:00pm, pero mi madre se siente indispuesta, así que comeremos cualquier cosa aquí, date una ducha y ponte pijama, así ya estarás cómoda, iré por Carol y vemos alguna película o jugamos aquí con ella.

Arizona: Vale y gracias por dejarme descansar un poco.

Callie: No me extraña estuvieras cansada, el día ha sido largo.

Arizona: La verdad si, ir de compras con tu madre y hermana debería ser un deporte.

Callie: Antes de regresarnos a Seattle, me ayudaras a ver en mis cosas aquí, como ropa, zapatos, carteras, etc. Que nos gusta y nos lo llevamos, nos servirán más allá que aquí, no sé cuándo volveré.

Arizona: Esta bien como tú quieras, si podemos llevarlos bien.

Callie: Si, seguro mi padre vuelve con nosotras a Seattle, así que bien en su avión podemos llevar todo, no hay problema en la cantidad de equipaje, igual hablare con él, por cierto, antes de irnos podemos salir las dos y hacer compras, las que quieras, pero no te fijes en el gasto, es lo de menos vale, solo déjate llevar una vez.

Arizona: Si es lo que realmente quieres está bien, pero vamos con Carol.

Callie: No podemos cargar todo y la niña, ella se puede quedar con Emma.

Arizona: Déjame pensar esa parte vale, me duchare, ve por nuestra hija.

Callie: Bajare para que nos hagan algo rápido de cenar, subo le doy una ducha a Carol y regreso.

Arizona: Perfecto.

* * *

Cogí mi pijama y me fui a la ducha, me tome un tiempo quería relajarme en la tina, fue un día cansado, me extraño un poco que la madre de Callie cancelara la cena, pero por ahora no quiero pensar en nada mas, solo en pasar la noche con mis dos chicas favoritas, me doy mi ducha y luego de un rato, salgo del baño ya con mi pijama puesta, una rosada que tiene la palabra Barbie en la camisa. En eso la puerta se abre y es Callie con Carol, en su pijama azul de Minnie, seguido de ellas veo entra Aria y personas del servicio, es nuestra cena la que traen.

Callie dice veremos una película y cenaremos con Aria, me pareció bien, así que nuestra noche fue bastante tranquila y divertida, miramos una película de comedia, al finalizar aún era temprano, jugábamos con Carol y podía ver como Callie disfrutaba del momento, estaba pasando tiempo con su hermana y a la vez Aria interactuaba con Carol. Luego de horas, Aria se despidió que iba a dormir y nos mirábamos a las 6am para desayunar y luego salir, Carol había dormido un poco antes, así que ya se imaginaran la energía que tenía, pero debía dormir asique baje a por leche a la cocina, quizás luego de eso lograba dormir, al bajar mire había alguien en la pequeña mesa dentro de la cocina, al acercarme mire era lucia y la cual me dio una mirada más relajada, que las que me dio desde que llegue.

* * *

Arizona: Señora Torres.

Lucia: Pensé ya dormían.

Arizona: Carol aún no tiene sueño, baje por leche para ella, quizás luego de eso me acepta dormirla.

Lucia: ¿No les molesta a tus padres verte con una niña?

Arizona: Creo no es algo que ellos esperaban a pasar en este momento, pero lo han tomado bien, aman a Carol, la verdad es que se los gano desde el primer día.

Lucia: Imagino que salgas con una chica tampoco es problema.

Arizona: Mis padres son respetuosos en ello, me aman de igual manera y me apoyan, la verdad creo no podría pedir mejores padres que los que ya tengo y mi hermano igual es muy bueno.

Lucia: Por lo que puedo pensar mi hija cayó en una buena familia, imagino el concepto que tendrás de mí, pero a como me ves, así me crio mi madre, ella es el vivo retrato en mí, a quien por cierto no conocerás, murió hace unos años, no quisiera sonar fría, pero por suerte es así.

Arizona: Entiendo, pero una cosa es que ella fuera así y nunca cambiara, quizás porque ella no lo quiso, pero señora torres la pregunta aquí es ¿usted quiere ser como ella?

Lucia: Mi madre era fría, distante y solo le importaba el cómo nos vieran los demás, en eso puede que coincidamos, pero yo a las chicas no las hice pasar por un internado, son escuelas normales, la verdad hasta en vacaciones prefería estar ahí que volver a casa, mi padre era un imbécil con dinero que dejaba su mujer dijera que hacer, yo fui solo un error en la vida de mi madre, de eso quede clara cuando durante toda mi vida me dejo claro su embarazo fue un error, no se Arizona, si quiero ser como ella o no, ella era una mujer fuerte y eso me gustaba, pero la verdad nunca he sabido ser madre para mis hijas, nunca hubo alguien para mí, cuando me case con Carlos, lo quería, pero no lo amaba solo quería alejarme más de mi madre y estaba finalizando la Universidad, debía volver a casa, luego el trabajo en el bufete que ahora dirijo me sorprendió no vi venir esa oferta nunca, menos de quien vino, ahora solo me dedico a mi trabajo, a mis hijas no las miro, créeme ellas están mejor sin mí.

Arizona: Siento mucho su madre realmente no fuera buena con usted, pero créame está a tiempo de mejorar su relación con sus hijas, por lo menos con Callie, ella pese a la forma en la que se llevan la quiere, pero también sé que la necesita como cualquiera necesita a su madre en todo paso que da, aun mas con una bebe.

Lucia: No miro a mis hijas como un error, solo no se ser su madre, con Calliope todo fue un shock, era el vivo recuerdo de lo mala madre que fui, nunca estar pendiente o por lo menos haberle hablado y aconsejado, hay días que pienso mi vida sería distinta, pero aquí estoy y esta es la vida que me toco.

Arizona: Que mal se sienta de esa forma, pero debería intentarlo un poco, de verdad aún hay tiempo para hacer las paces con sus hijas, pero también entender se está perdiendo el ver crecer a su nieta, ella es preciosa, Callie y Carol son un regalo que la vida me dio.

Lucia: Te pareces tanto a ella, con carácter y valentía, creo te he entretenido mucho tiempo ya, descansa Arizona, por cierto, deja la formalidad es Lucia, buenas noches.

Arizona: Buenas noches Lucia.

* * *

Lucia se levanta y se va, yo preparo la leche de Carol y me regreso a la habitación, Callie me extraño no preguntara porque dure tanto, mientras le doy su leche a la niña trato de pensar en todo lo que Lucia me dijo, entiendo el porqué de su forma de ser, pero realmente sé que el cambiar esta en ella, ojala decidiera conversar más con sus hijas y unirse un poco, siento su forma de ser realmente no es su culpa, así fue criada y no se puede hacer mucho. Al terminar su leche Carol estaba profunda, me levante y la fui a dejar a su cama, al volver solo me acosté sin hacer mucho ruido, Callie se había quedado dormida antes, la pobre ha de estar cansada.

* * *

Pov. Callie.

Luego del día que tuvimos estaba muerta del cansancio, así que no se en que momento me quede dormida, cuando desperté estaba sola en la cama, no sé de dónde tiene energía Arizona para ya estar despierta. La puerta del baño se abre y sale ella recién bañada, me sonríe y se inclina a besarme, la veo directo a ver que ponerse así que me apresuro a la ducha, la cual no me llevo mucho rato, salgo del baño hasta que me he secado bien el cabello.

Cuando salí Arizona está sentada en la silla, se coloca sus zapatos azules, ya va vestida con una camisa de leñador azul y roja con un centro blanco y short jean. Se hace una coleta y dice va alistar a Carol, le asiento con la cabeza y veo entre mi ropa que usar, puede no sea lo mejor pero solo tome, una camisa gris corta, jeans negros rasgados, zapatos negros con manchas neón, el cabello me lo dejare así natural, tomo una chaqueta jeans y me siento cómoda así, total solo es para el camino y al llegar toca quitarse todo por los bikinis, así que par que tanta cosa.

Tome unos bolsos que habíamos hecho anoche, durante hablábamos con Aria luego de terminar la película, así que estábamos prácticamente listas, Arizona dijo se encargaba del bolsito de Carol el cual estrenara la mochila que su tía le dio, es solo para dos días así que es perfecta. La verdad solo quiero relajarme un poco, salir de esta tensión en casa con mi madre, aun no puedo creer Arizona lograra cargara a Carol. Espero algo cambie en mi madre, nunca ha sido la típica madre preocupada o afectiva, pero no deja de ser mi madre y alguien a quien quisiera a mi lado.

Bajo y en la mesa ya está Aria con su móvil que no lo deja, mi madre con un café y su periódico, mientras mi padre tiene la otra parte de él, me siento frente a mi madre ya que Aria se sentó a su lado, así Arizona al bajar estará a mi lado.

* * *

Aria: ¿Dónde está la rubia?

Callie: Arizona estaba bañando y arreglando a Carol, seguro ya bajara.

Aria: Ella es la que se encarga las mañanas al parecer, igual a la hora de comer.

Callie: Nos dividimos cosas, no diario es así, pero el problema es que Arizona ya la has visto como se arregla, entonces ella es quien más decide que ponerle a Carol, porque dice que si de mí dependiera la vestiría camisa y short y seria todo.

Lucia: No creo este equivocada.

Callie: La verdad no, la cosa es que la niña este cómoda, pero igual desde que le va creciendo el cabello eso la vuelve loca, un día amanece con un peinado, al otro día con otro.

Aria: Es buena con Carol.

Callie: Lo es, ella con la niña es bien natural en todo, siento es mejor que yo en muchos aspectos.

Carlos: No es que sea mejor, no digas eso cariño, ambas juegan un papel importante en la vida de Carol, eres joven y ambas van aprendiendo lo que es la responsabilidad de un niño.

Callie: Ella se involucra mucho con cada cosa de Carol, más que yo, ella diario le habla aunque sabe no le entiende, fue quien más dispuesta estaba a que la niña aprendiera a caminar, los pasos que da es gracias a ella, ¿crees no estoy hecha para ser madre?

Lucia: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Callie: Lo antes mencionado, que un futuro Carol crezca y sea más unida a ella.

Arizona: Eso es imposible, eres su madre y puede que ahora lo veas así, quizás luego todo cambie, Buenos días por cierto.

Carlos: Buenos días, siéntate por favor, les avisare ya estamos todos para desayunar.

Arizona: Lo siento si los he atrasado, alguien amaneció con poco humor.

Lucia: Déjalo Carlos, yo le aviso a Emma, trae el asiento de comer.

* * *

Arizona se sentó a mi lado mientras mi padre colocaba el asiento para Carol, ella va súper cómoda, blusa crema con rosado y su short rosado, crocs de Minnie Mouse Rosada, se ve tan linda con sus dos colitas. Mi madre vuelve y se sienta, mis padres visten muy formal para su trabajo, pero mi madre además de lo formal siempre va impecable, lleva un bonito traje rojo con una blusa blanca y zapatos negros altos, siempre he admirado eso en ella, aunque saben poco me interesa ir tan elegante o combinada, verla así de guapa e imponente me gusta desde niña.

* * *

Carlos: ¿Regresan mañana por la tarde no?

Aria: No papa, volveremos hasta el jueves por la mañana, un poco pasado medio día.

Lucia: Estar aquí para el almuerzo, a las dos vienen los del salón hacernos el maquillaje y cabello, debemos estar a las 6pm en el despacho.

Callie: Pensé seria tipo 7pm.

Lucia: Así es, los invitados están citados a esa hora, nosotros antes debemos estar ahí ya.

Aria: Bien, estaremos temprano el jueves.

Carlos: ¿Tienen planes ya?

Aria: Tiempo en la piscina y en la playa básicamente, nada fuera de lo normal, si quisiéramos comprar nos quedábamos aquí, lo que queremos es relajarnos y estar fuera del estrés de la ciudad.

Lucia: Pueden hacer eso hoy, yo puedo arreglarles un día de spa mañana, Emma ira con ustedes puede encargarse de Carol, antes que digas algo Arizona, la niña iría con ustedes, pero durante el fácil y masaje que son a lo mucho dos horas, puede dormir o estar con Emma en el área de niños del lugar.

Arizona: Me parece bien.

Aria: Luces sorprendida madre.

Lucia: No esperaba aceptara así de rápido es todo.

Arizona: Ella duerme alrededor de 2hrs o 3hrs por la tarde, por eso no veo el problema, puede quedarse en casa y descansar.

Lucia: Bien, les hare la cita a las 2pm para las 3 ustedes.

Callie: Gracias madre.

Lucia: No es nada, el plan es relajarse no, que mejor que mimarse un poco.

Callie: Por cierto, papa una curiosidad, ¿tu vuelves a Seattle con nosotras?

Carlos: Así es, volveremos un día antes del cumpleaños de Carol.

Arizona: No nos da tiempo de planear su cumpleaños.

Carlos: Lo sé y lo siento, pero ella tiene cita dos días antes aquí, ya que nació aquí, en Seattle va a consulta normal, pero su chequeo del año debe ser aquí, es exacto la mañana de su cumpleaños hice se la adelantaran, porque no organizan algo para el sábado y domingo por Callie o el mismo lunes el tuyo hija, total todos están de vacaciones.

Callie: Él tiene razón Ari, debe ir a su chequeo, podemos más tarde en nuestro tiempo libre pensar más o menos que solución tener, igual podemos escribirle a los chicos y ver el tiempo, Mark y Derek están por irse unos días.

Arizona: Esta bien, entiendo es por algo médico.

Callie: Mi pregunta era más que todo, porque quiero llevarme cosas mías de aquí a Seattle, total aquí no vivo, solo estoy de visita y puedo traer mis cosas las veces que regrese.

Carlos: Puedes llevarte lo que quieras son tus cosas, la cantidad no importa, asumo no son muebles, si no ropa y cosas así.

Callie: Exacto, también iremos de compras Arizona y yo solas, un día para las dos y divertirnos en ello.

Aria: Golpe bajo hermana, ¿no se divirtieron ayer?

Arizona: Lo hicimos, pero Callie quiere ir a gastar innecesariamente unos días antes de irnos.

Aria: Me agradas, más cuando dices innecesariamente.

Carlos: Hagan lo que quieran vale, disfruten de sus vacaciones, pronto vuelven a clases, las próximas vacaciones son poquitas semanas solo por navidad y año nuevo, luego clases y más clases, que es su último año, ya deben ir pensando donde aplicar y que estudiaran.

Lucia: Ni me hago ilusión contigo tampoco, que escogerías derecho, Aria definitivamente ni lo pensó.

Aria: No es lo mío, créeme.

Callie: Tampoco lo mío.

Lucia: Se han puesto a pensar las dos, a quien le dejare el bufet.

Aria: Que más da madre, haz como su antiguo dueño, dárselo a alguien que no era de la familia, solo siguió la recomendación de su mujer, ¿sigue siendo jueza?

Lucia: Lo es, pero volviendo al tema importante, pensarlo vale, no solo es el negocio de papa, también está el mío.

Arizona: Quizás Callie y Aria no están destinadas a él, pero no sabemos su nieta lo este, pensarlo.

Aria: Ella tiene un punto valido, tus nietos podrían querer ser abogados.

Carlos: ¿Nietos? Ahora si lo consideras.

Aria: No, solo mirarlas a ellas, no me extrañaría Carol un día tenga un hermano o hermana.

Lucia: Bueno como sea, debo irme, las veo el jueves y por favor ser puntual, que te conozco Aria, disfruten y yo les llamo o mando mensaje confirmando su cita de mañana.

Arizona: Gracias por la oferta Lucia.

Lucia: No es nada, debo irme.

Callie: Le has llamado por su nombre.

Arizona: Si.

* * *

Me ha sorprendido este momento, Arizona a llamando a mi madre por su nombre de pila, y con la tranquilidad que le contesto, es un momento que no esperaba, pero es mejor así y no hacerlo como el gran acontecimiento, la verdad ha sido la comida más tranquila que hemos tenido los Torres, raras veces llegamos a un acuerdo, porque siempre alguien no le gusta algo, gritamos y uno se va y luego el otro y el tema quedo en nada. Creo Arizona trae cosas buenas a esta familia, hizo cambiar un poco de parecer a mi padre, no sé si lo lograra con mi madre, pero si esta chica logra cambios grandes así en mi familia, definitivamente es la indicada, ya que lo tiene todo y más.

Sin más nos despedimos de mi padre y nos fuimos en la camioneta de Aria, sigo sin entender para que tiene dos vehículos aún aquí, si el tiempo que pasa en Miami es muy poco, porque yo aquí solo tengo mi T-Birt que está en la casa de la playa, así que tampoco es que pueda moverme con facilidad, debo usar uno de los de mi padre o mi madre. Hablando de mi antiguo carro, creo le daré uso en esta visita. El tiempo en carretera no fue malo, son a lo mucho hora y media o dos, de una casa a otra, aquí es más retirado y pocas casas a su alrededor, todos amigos de mis padres, por cierto los Sloan tienen una casa al lado de la mía, siempre de niños mis amigos eran Mark y Addison, ella ahora se encuentra en Los Ángeles.

En cuanto llegamos bajamos todo y yo llevé Arizona a nuestra habitación, Carol le sentó pesado el viaje y se durmió, pero Emma vería como despertarla y cambiarla, así pasa el día despierta y disfruta de la playa y luego puede comer y así tomar su siesta, creo ahorita duerme porque la pobre no está tan acostumbrada a estar de aquí y allá en poco tiempo. La casa es toda blanca en su exterior, tal y como la recordaba, mi balcón da al jardín de un lado, tiene un sofá y una mesa, solía sentarme a leer aquí cuando estaba embarazada y no quería ni salir de mi habitación, podía ver las estrellas por la noche. Le di un recorrido por la casa y le mostré el balcón de la recámara principal, que es la de mis padres es muy grande, la vista es hacía la fogata que se puede hacer en las noches, al salir a ver esa parte, Arizona se sorprendió al caminar hacia el lado derecho de ahí, estaba la piscina, las sillas para asolearse, pero la vista de la piscina era estupenda te ibas justo a la orilla y podías ver la playa. Hay cosas para parrilladas más al lado, pero la verdad era la vista lo que mantenía maravillada Ari.

Arizona: Tu casa principal es un lujo, igual toda blanca y por todos lados puertas y paredes de cristal hacia el jardín, pero aquí aunque sea igual toda blanca es más rústica por lo que es madera al parecer la fachada no todo cristal.

* * *

Callie: Te gusta he, pues disfrutaremos de estar aquí sin mi madre, así que podemos relajarnos, quizás luego caminar con Carol por la playa, al final del día podemos ir a cenar juntas, seguro nuestra hija hoy cae muerta de cansancio, con todo lo que la haré hacer.

Arizona: Que mala, está en tus planes cansarla, pero me encanta la idea de una cita contigo.

Callie: Perfecto así será, vamos a cambiarnos.

* * *

Subimos a cambiaros, de nuestros bolsos sacamos los trajes de baño, gafas, bloqueador y agarramos una toalla para cada una, aprovechamos ese momento de ponernos entre besos el bloqueador, estábamos completamente desnudas y el seguro puesto en la puerta, aprendimos la lección del otro día, deseo mucho Arizona, pero creo esta noche podremos tener tiempo para nosotras, así que una vez colocado todo le doy un tierno beso y me comienzo a poner el bikini. El mío es de dos piezas, azul con blanco, estamos de espaldas cambiándonos, así que cuando me gire y mire a mi chica, llevaba uno entero rojo, moría por poder quitárselo, se miraba demasiado sexy y solo me daba más deseo de tenerle conmigo, se recoge su coleta en una moña alta imagino no quiere mojarlo, se voltea y me sonríe, sabe la he estado observando todo el tiempo, nos ponemos las gafas agarramos las toallas y bloqueador por si es necesario más y bajamos.

Encontramos Aria ya dentro de la piscina, nadando tranquilamente, había los típicos flotadores dentro de ella, esos en plan divertidos como los del cumpleaños de Arizona, con forma de Unicornio y esas cosas, había para niños también. Carol por cierto ya despierta y se miraba con ánimo, estaba sentada en una toalla, con juguetes de playa, a su lado estaba Emma, se miraba linda con su bikini de mariposas y sandalias celeste muy lindas y cómodas para la ocasión, Arizona la tomo en brazos y le quito las sandalias, Emma le dijo estaba toda cubierta de bloqueador, Ari le sonríe y le dio las gracias, aproveche para meterme a la piscina y así tomar a Carol, para que Arizona tranquila mente entrara sin miedo a resbalar o algo con ella en brazos.

Estuvimos un buen rato nadando con la niña, siempre manteniéndola en brazos, si no dentro de esos flotadores que puedes sentarlos, ella reía mucho, era una risa contagiosa. Cuando pasamos más de una hora, Ari decidió salirse con ella dijo estaba recibiendo mucho sol, por un tiempo prolongado, así que a la sombra un rato para que luego del almuerzo la lleváramos a la playa a jugar con la arena. Yo solo asentí y estuve de acuerdo, ya saben lo protectora que es Ari en estas cosas. Ari se acostó en una de las sillas mientras vigilaba y la dejaba ser sola a Carol con sus cosas, siempre bajo una sombrilla que la protegiera del sol, la niña sentada con muchos juguetes se distraía, pero había momentos que sola se levantaba hacia su mami y le entregaba cosas y así las vi jugar, seguí nadando y note aria tomaba algo sentada en la orilla, me acerque así poder platicar, como pocas veces logramos estar juntas me parece buen momento.

* * *

Callie: Creo no te agradecí por alejarnos de casa, las cosas estaba algo intensas.

Aria: No es nada, la verdad amo a mama, pero cuando se pone en plan muy dura no puedo con ella, aún estoy pensado si vuelvo a España o me quedo aquí hasta enero, pero será tener a mama y papa encima con cosas familiares, aunque francamente prefiero ayudar a papa en su negocio que ella.

Callie: Yo disfruto el tiempo en Miami, porque honestamente no creo volver en un corto tiempo.

Aria: ¿No vendrás para navidad y año nuevo? Sabes lo importante que son esas cenas para mama.

Callie: Pienso pasarla con Arizona, ella no dejaría a sus padres, así que no creo venga a menos que los Robbins completos estén en Miami, hay que ver qué tipo de costumbres tienen ellos.

Aria: El que vengan es lo de menos, papa solo envía por ustedes y vendrían sin problema, pero te imaginas tener tu familia y la de tu novia juntas, si solo mama ya causa drama.

Callie: Exacto, no quiero Barbara y Daniel pasen incomodidad como Arizona en estos momentos, son buenas personas, es difícil decirte esto, pero me siento más como una parte de su familia ahí que aquí.

Aria: No te juzgo, entiendo a lo que te refieres, también viví en la misma casa y con las mismas reglas que tú, pero yo he vivido más independiente desde que entre en la Universidad, se les hizo más difícil controlarme, cada que termino algo, busco aprender otra cosa, algo que me mantenga alejada de casa, ya hablo mejor el español he.

Callie: ¿Cuántos idiomas manejas ya?

Aria: He viajado más por Europa, así que el francés e italiano, lo manejo perfecto y los 6 meses que llevo en España me ayudan a mejorar mi español, ha sido el lugar que más a gusto he estado, la gente es más relajada, de mente abierta y la verdad yo me siento cómoda con las personas que vivo, es un departamento muy amplio y tengo dos compañeros de piso, chico y chica.

Callie: Pues se ve mal no lo pasas, me da gusto puedas vivir tu vida como gustes, aunque sabes en algún momento deberás trabajar en algo.

Aria: Si obligatoriamente me tocara trabajar, me quedaría apoyando a papa o a ti, debido el asume tú vas a manejar los hoteles, sabe que soy un poco bala perdida, así que en su momento veremos, si papa abre algún hotel en Europa me apunto a dirigirlo, de lo contrario les serviré solo de apoyo.

Callie: ¿Qué o quién tienes ahí, que no quieres volver?

Aria: He salido con chicos sí, me mude a España por mi antiguo novio, era italiano y se mudó a Madrid, así que me fui con él, las cosas no salieron bien y tal termino, me decidí mudar sola, inicie un curso y así aprender mejor el idioma y cultura.

Callie: Vaya vida loca llevas, ¿no sales con nadie entonces, por ahora?

Aria: Salir con alguien no, ayer que salimos te dije no miraba en lo absoluto mal lo tuyo con Arizona, si me extraño cuando papa me lo dijo, pero luego comprendí que si es lo que quieres quien soy yo para no aceptarlo, igual he salido a ligar y eso con amigos que hice, un día entre copa y copa, todo tomados en la casa de un amigo iniciamos a jugar, al rato era todos con todos en mero ligue, fue raro besar a una chica, pero tampoco era el fin del mundo sabes, no pienses mal eso fue todo, bueno ese día, luego los fines de semana íbamos por ahí siempre disfrutando del mundo, nos fuimos un grupo de amigos a la playa y nada termine liándome con mi compañera de piso, antes que lo preguntes si Callie liarse es que me la he tirado así sin más.

Callie: Me has dejado sorprendida, donde mi madre se entere, no sé qué haría.

Aria: Comenzara a gritar que hizo ella para merecer esto, pero qué más da, yo no iba a negarme un gusto a la vida y mi cuerpo solo porque la gente no lo ve bien, que total me divertí y aun somos amigas, que si en ocasiones pasa algo, pues sí, pero da igual, ahora cuéntame que pasa con esa guapa rubia.

Callie: Sinceramente no sé cómo paso todo, al inicio pensé que al obtener el apoyo de Arizona y que no me juzgara, eso me orillo a ella, conocerla más y sentir agradecimiento con esa chica nueva que aprecio a mejorar mi día, pero luego entendí no era todo en plan agradecimiento, ya que físicamente llegue a fijarme en ella, lo bien que vestida y como llegaba ajustarse todo en ella, también agrégale a Mark comiéndome la cabeza.

Aria: Mark no cambia he, pues entiendo lo que dices, vaya que la niña tiene buen cuerpo y si buen gusto, te has fijado como el bikini se ajustó a ella, su parte frontal sale un poco y de espalda, vaya.

Callie: ¡Dios Aria! Que es mi novia, deja de verla de esa forma.

Aria: Relájate se ve buena, pero es cierto, es tu novia y muy pequeña para mí.

Callie: Quiero llevarla a cenar hoy, así que quizás volvamos un poco tarde esta noche, hace tiempo no salimos las dos, Carol se ve animada jugando, no la dejaremos dormir en la tarde, así la pobre cae dormida y no les da problema en la noche, claro siempre y cuando tenga el mono con ella.

Aria: Note no lo deja ni un momento, ¿es el que tiene a su lado?

Callie: El mismo, mira cuantos juguetes tiene alrededor, pero mantiene el mono cerca.

Aria: Es muy linda sabes, lo siento por no apoyarte durante todo esto, siento solo me hice un lado sin más, me perdí casi todo su año, pero se ve es una niña sana y muy bien cuidada, Arizona es sobre protectora, cuando se plantó ayer con mama me sorprendió, no me extraño mama quisiera dejarla en casa, pero verla a ella tan puesta en quedarse si la niña no iba fue algo nuevo para mí, tu sabes mama nunca nos llevaba a ningún lado, era como si no existiéramos.

Callie: No mentía esta mañana, siento Carol será más unida Arizona, por esa misma razón, Aria todo esto para Ari es nuevo también, pero actúa con una naturalidad increíble en cuanto a ser madre, aunque biológicamente no lo sea, tiene una unión increíble.

Aria: Creo cada una le aportara a Carol algo, quizás en este momento sea más útil Arizona, pero al paso que van creo saber cuándo la niña este más grande, quien tendrá que hacer de poli malo, porque Ari con ella es muy blanda.

Callie: Arizona no le puede negar nada desde ya, la niña lo sabe y es a quien más busca.

Aria: Tendrán su ritmo y las cosas irán cambiando con los años, por qué imagino piensas es con ella que estarás siempre ¿cierto?

Callie: Si, me veo con ella por años.

Aria: Pues disfruta la vida que tienes, disfruta de tu salida esta noche y tranquila no las voy a esperar despierta, si hace tiempo no salen ya me imagino la que se van a montar, ¿llevas condones no? Porque no quiero otro sobrino por ahora.

Callie: Muy divertida estas hoy, vamos que muero de hambre.

* * *

Nos salimos de la piscina y entramos a casa para ver que podíamos comer, Aria con Emma ya habían organizado todo, así que solo nos tomó un tiempo de espera, que aproveche con Ari y Carol, luego de un rato el almuerzo estaba listo, Carol ya come más cositas, siempre que sean suaves, poco a poco le irán saliendo los dientes y ya probara otras cosas. El almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo, Aria como siempre le preguntaba cosas Arizona de donde había estado con su familia, cosas de la escuela y así para pasar el rato.

Esperamos casi dos horas para volver a salir de casa, Carol aún está animada y realmente se ve disfruta de la atención, decidimos bajar a la playa, la ventaja es que solo los que viven cerca y alrededor de nuestra casa vienen aquí, así que podemos estará sin mucha gente cerca. Mi padre hizo un camino para ir, así que agarramos nuestras cosas y los del servicio amablemente llevaron unas sillas y sombrillas para estar, Arizona llevaba juguetes para Carol y construir en la arena, mi padre tiene motos acuáticas y cuando se lo mencione Arizona ya quería usarlas.

La gente que trabaja para mi padre es muy amable y llevan años trabajando en nuestras casas, todos se reportan con Emma, prácticamente es la encargada del personal. Tratamos de construir con Carol pero ella todo lo tiraba, Emma y Aria se reían de los intentos de Ari pero todo a punto de terminarlo, La Niña con los pies lo tiraba y se reía, una vez las motos listas Emma se quedó jugando con Carol, nosotras 3 fuimos a dar una vuelta, dejaron a un lado los cuadra ciclo también. Arizona estaba demasiado emocionada por probar todo, le mostraron cómo era con las motos y luego de unos minutos, las tres anduvimos a lo largo y fondo de la playa sin problemas, Aria sacó una pequeña cámara digital y nos sacamos fotos.

El tiempo pasó volando y al salir, Aria estaba muerta del cansancio se acostó en la silla a tomar lo que quedaba de sol, le propuse Arizona dar una vuelta en el cuadra ciclo, dijo si Carol podía venir y la verdad me da un poco de miedo, pero le dije que sí, manejaría yo y Ari la puso en medio, pude ver la cara de asombro de Aria y la preocupación de Emma, fuimos lento y mostrándole el alrededor, Carol se portó bien, iba muy quieta y nosotros muy lento y la verdad no me molesto, era pasar un tiempo con mi pequeña familia, hacíamos cosas que poco llegue a disfrutar de más pequeña y ahora con ellas me está gustando la experiencia.

Volvimos a casa le di una ducha a Carol, le colocamos el pijama y la llevamos a mi habitación, jugamos un rato con ella y miramos la Tv, cuando dieron las 6pm le dije Arizona se diera una ducha para que pudiéramos empezar arreglarnos y salir, que yo le daba su leche y la intentaba dormir, seamos honestos la que se toma más tiempo en arreglar es ella, así que mejor inicie ya.

Luego de 40 min prácticamente, Carol ya estaba dormida, me levante a dejarla en su camita y al volver Arizona ya sacaba lo que iba a ponerse, me acerqué por detrás y le di un beso, para luego hablar con ella.

* * *

Callie: Te aconsejo llevar el cabello agarrado.

Arizona: ¿Porque?

Callie: Mi T-Birt está en aquí, así que iremos en él, ya que es descapotable no quiero me digas algo que el viento arruino tu cabello, me parece buen momento para ir en él, además es para dos.

Arizona: ¿No hay forma de que sea cerrado?

Callie: Si, pero será divertido sin él, si toca cerrar el coche lo haremos vale.

Arizona: Bien, ahora ve a ducharte y no dilates, ya quiero verlo.

* * *

Nos besamos y me fui a duchar, no dure mucho era prácticamente más de las 7pm y la reserva era a las 8pm, así que tenía el tiempo justo para vestirme, agarrarme el cabello y maquillaje ligero. Al salir Arizona ya está vestida y con una coleta alta, terminando su maquillaje. Consiste en un traje muy lindo y delicado blanco, de short y chaqueta, cinturón café y como centro una blusa rosada con escote, zapatos rosados altos y complemento con un bolso YSL de los míos pero en un rosa más pálido. Estoy segura es una de las cosas que Arizona disfrutará de llevarse de aquí, los accesorios innecesarios que mi madre siempre me ha comprado.

Yo me apresuré a ponerme un vestido negro corto, zapatos altos negros, bolsa pequeñita dorada y lo complemento con una chaqueta negra de cuero. Todo muy cómodo, igual una coleta y maquillaje ligero a diferencia de ella. Una vez listas pasamos mirando a Carol, duerme profundo, al bajar Aria leía un libro e insistió en una foto porque le gusto la ropa de Ari, no me extraña la verdad luce estupenda, nos despedimos y al salir mi hermoso coche antiguo nos esperaba, le abrí Arizona para que subiera y quedó encantada, olvidando por completo no quería lo lleváramos descapotable, llegamos a tiempo a la reserva y nos dispusimos a ordenar.

Hace mucho no salíamos así que fue una velada muy bonita, la comida deliciosa y la plática entretenida, que consistió más en nuestra hija y su cumpleaños. Todo siempre es sencillo con Arizona, claro siempre y cuando le aceptes ciertas cosas, luego del postre, solo pensaba en terminarlo y llegar a casa con ella, sabía esta noche quería estar con ella y ya mucho me había aguantado el día. Puede que ella entendiera el mensaje o pensaba solo igual, durante el postre estuvo muy cariñosa y rozando si pierna a la mía, tomaba mi mano, hasta que no pude pedí la cuenta y nos levantamos, nos fuimos de la mano al coche y ella me detuvo.

* * *

Arizona: ¿Podemos dar una vuelta en la playa?

Callie: Claro, aunque pensé querías llegar a casa ya.

Arizona: Si, pero son casi las 10pm, casi nunca estamos tanto tiempo fuera, solo será una vuelta, por cierto, podemos subir el techo del coche.

Callie: Si claro, detenme el bolso y lo subo.

* * *

Subí el techo una vez engarzado todo, podíamos irnos, ella subió sacándose su chaqueta y apoyándola en sus piernas, se colocó el cinturón me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo, arranque y nos fuimos hacia la playa, mi casa estaba cerca así que no me preocupaba tampoco había nadie, al llegar apague el coche y ella se sacó el cinturón y yo igual, colocamos los asientos hacía atrás y mirábamos las estrellas.

* * *

Arizona: Nunca había estado en una playa así de tranquila, sin nadie al rededor y mirando las estrellas con buena compañía.

Callie: ¿Pocas veces has ido a la playa no?

Arizona: Donde vivíamos poco había sabes, gran parte de ello era en Los Ángeles e iba con Tim.

Callie: Aquí hay mucho de esto, así que como gran parte viví en Miami me acostumbre, pero miraba las estrellas desde el balcón de mi habitación, nunca había venido aquí cerca.

Arizona: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo Callie.

* * *

Arizona se acercó a besarme, normal yo conteste su beso, que era tan suave y delicado, sus labios son algo que me encantan, nos besamos durante un tiempo hasta que sentí sus manos en mis muslos, me aparte un poco para hablarle.

* * *

Callie: Si quieres volvemos ya a casa.

Arizona: No aguantare de aquí a casa.

Callie: Ari bebe, aquí será incomodo, además no sé qué hacer, nos pueden ver sabes.

Arizona: Uno no hay nadie y dos que bien me parece traigas vestido.

Callie: ¿Vas en serio con hacerlo aquí? ¿En mi coche?

Arizona: Aquí y Ahora.

* * *

Definitivamente estaba decidida a ello y algo me dice no es algo que surgió en este momento, ella quería venir aquí ¿será inteligente? Siento sus manos vagar por mis piernas y sus besos son con más pasión, se retira para sacarle la chaqueta, ahora entiendo porque se sacó la suya, que no sé dónde quedó con lo delicada que es y que no le importe en este momento.

* * *

Arizona: Separa las piernas Callie!

Callie: Esto es muy excitante sabes, quedar pilladas o algo ¡Dios! Tus manos saben bien lo que hacen.

Arizona: Espero no le tengas amor a tus bragas, pienso romperlas, por suerte son de encaje, se dañan tan rápido.

Callie: No puedo volver sin ellas a casa.

Arizona: ¿Quien aparte nosotras sabrá no llevas? ahora abre las piernas y solo disfruta, al llegar a casa es mi turno, odio no haberme puesto vestido.

* * *

Su última palabra fue como con fuerza, porque fue cuando sentí el tirón, realmente había roto mis bragas, la situación solo me aumentaba el calor y sentía me mojaba cada vez más, ella besaba mi cuello y sus dedos sobre mi clítoris, abrí las piernas lo más que pude, pareció no ser suficiente, ella me subió más el vestido cogió mi pierna y me abrió más, para ser la primera vez lo único malo es la incomodidad del coche, es cuando pienso porque no le atraje la camioneta, por lo menos la parte trasera es más amplia y es de vidrios más oscuro.

Comencé a gemir y ella a susurrarme y morderme en la oreja, tus dedos se frotaban en todo mi coño tan fácilmente, que sin más ella metió dos dedos y comenzó a follarme ahí en medio de la nada. Aquello me gustaba mucho, me besaba y su lengua explotaba toda mi boca, mi cuerpo levemente se movía a cómo podía y ella entraba y salía de mí, una y otra vez, cuando comenzó a ir más rápido y entrar duro en mí ya no aguante más, solté un gemido muy fuerte y Arizona me alentaba a correrme, solo me dejé llevar, no sentía ni mis piernas.

* * *

Arizona: Te Amo Calliope, venga cariño sé que puedes seguir.

Callie: Vas a matarme.

* * *

Ella no dejo de moverse dentro de mí y morder mi labio, cuando sentí que entraba y salía de mí y uno de sus dedos apretaba mi clítoris, realmente quería me viniera de nuevo. Y así fue, luego de unos segundos ella logró hacer que me corriera de nuevo. Suavemente salió de mí y me vio con una sonrisa traviesa, llevo sus dedos a la boca y los chupo hasta quedar satisfecha, me beso y aún podía sentir algo distinto de sus labios. Volvió a colocarse en su asiento mirando al cielo, yo trataba de recuperar la movilidad de mis piernas y respirar más tranquila.

* * *

Callie: ¿Has planeado esto?

Arizona: La verdad no, ni siquiera se me ocurrió alguna vez querer hacerlo en un coche, pero no sé, estábamos en la cena y lo único que quería era sacarte de ese vestido, luego solo pensé en venir aquí y no estar tan cachonda sabes, pero esto solo aumento mi deseo, no podía esperar llegar a casa ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastime?

Callie: Estoy perfecta, esto fue bueno, incomodo pero increíble la verdad, creo ya puedo manejar y estamos muy cerca, vamos a casa, debo darle su momento a mi chica.

* * *

Me recupere y maneje hasta mi casa, por suerte estaba cerca, bajamos del coche y busque mis bragas en lo oscuro, estaban por los pedales de cambio, ella agarro su chaqueta y cartera y comenzó a caminar, veo mi asiento y se ve un poco mojado, que vergüenza con los que limpien el coche, despertare temprano a limpiar el asiento. Entre y Arizona me esperaba en las escaleras, subimos pegándonos en las paredes mientras nos besábamos, hasta por a alguien casi entrando a la habitación.

* * *

Aria: ¡Joder! ¿Pueden aguantarse hasta llegar a la habitación?

Arizona: No lo creo.

Callie: Lo siento.

Arizona: No te disculpes, crees Aria no ha hecho esto antes, buenas noches cuñada, espero tengas el sueño pesado, ven adentro ahora Callie.

Aria: Madre mía con la niña, hace cuanto no lo hacen que esta que se monta en las paredes, ve antes que te grite, buenas noches hermanita.

* * *

La osadía de Arizona es nueva para mí, pero me gusta eso en ella y por suerte era solo Aria, que está igual de loca y no me importa lo que esté pensando ahora. Cuando entre Arizona se baja el short y se dejó caer en la cama, me saque el vestido y solté el sostén, total nada más traía debajo. Ella me ve y se saca la blusa mostrándome no traía sostén, es donde me pregunto cómo no le di cuenta, es que claro la chaqueta la tapa y la blusa era al cuerpo.

Me fui encima de ella a besarla, metiendo mi cuerpo en medio de sus piernas las cuales se enlazo a mi cuerpo, nos besábamos como si nunca lo hubiésemos hecho, sentía devoraba mis labios, me retiré un poco de ella mirándola directo a los ojos, llevando mis manos a sus pechos y tomándolos con fuerza, soltó un gemido y eso solo me animo a llevármelas a la boca, cuando le mordí los pezones ella me dio manotazos en el culo, bese todo su abdomen hasta llegar a sus bragas.

* * *

Callie: Espero tampoco le tengas amor a tus bragas, porque tú ya me debes una a mí.

Arizona: Deja de hablar y baja de una vez, estoy que no me aguanto por tenerte ahí.

* * *

Si la Arizona del coche era muy mandona, la de la cama está peor, nunca había sido de dar tantas órdenes, pero me encanta y me pone aún más caliente, baje y coloque mi lengua sobre su clítoris, pude lamerla y tirar de el con los labios, eso la hacía moverse toda y gemir tanto, se notaba lo mojada que estaba así que comencé a mover más mi lengua e introducirla en ella, me encantaba este placer. En menos de nada haciéndole eso ella se corrió, definitivamente no podía aguantar más, así que cuando aún su cuerpo temblaba metí dos dedos en ella muy rápido, entraba y salía de ella rápido, hasta que se corrió de nuevo, me tomo de los hombros y quería subiera, la bese y apoye mi pierna entre las de ella y apoye mi coño en el muslo de ella, mientras la besaba me balanceaba en ella, Arizona agarro el ritmo, sentía como nuestros cuerpos se fundían en uno solo mismo, hasta que la escuche soltar un gemido muy fuerte me hizo seguido a mi hacer lo mismo, nos corrimos casi al segundo de la otra, quedándome desplomada yo sobre ella. Poco a poco me fui de lado hasta quedar a su lado y no encima de ella, le bese la frente y nos quedamos abrazadas un rato.

* * *

Arizona: Ha sido una buena noche.

Callie: Sin duda una de las mejores, gracias a ti, que hoy salió tu parte más pasional, esa que poco veo.

Arizona: Te deseaba tan mal, hace un tiempo no habíamos estado, para mi cumpleaños fue algo rápido, así que no se está vez quería todo de ti.

Callie: Si estabas exigente.

Arizona: ¿No te gusta?

Callie: Me encanta, ahora a dormir, veremos qué cara le das mañana aria.

Arizona: pienso lo mismo, tu hermana no es una santa Callie.

Callie: Pues bien, descansa cariño, mañana debo levantarme temprano y limpiar el asiento del coche por tu culpa.

Arizona: Lo sé, pero me ha gustado igual, buenas noches Callie, Te Amo.

Callie: Yo más amor, duerme.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio, seguirme en instagram "Calzona_Stronger " encontraran cosas descritas y la ropa de las chicas, Tumblr: " ste2204 " , directamente en Twitter: " MrsSanttosS "

Viri: Gracias por el comentario, que bueno los dos anteriores te gustaron, espero este igual.


	55. Chapter 55

Hola a todos, aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo, no había podido publicar en esta semana por que estaba en exámenes, termine ayer así que me puse a escribir, avance un poco y ya hoy lo termine, pensaba publicarlo mañana, pero para que esperar.

Espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 53

Pov. Callie

Hoy me siento relajada volvemos a casa, definitivamente estos dos días aquí sirvieron de mucho, si se preguntan cómo fue nuestro día ayer, no sé cómo lo llamaría, relajado pero a la vez aguantar los chistes de Aria, porque si al levantarnos y bajar a desayunar ella no pudo guardarse sus comentarios, pasamos la mañana de nuevo en la piscina, almorzamos y luego a las 2pm como mi madre lo menciono, hizo nuestra cita en el spa, un buen masaje, sauna y faciales, un día dedicado a mimarse, volvimos casi a las 6pm, nuestra tarde voló. Al volver Carol estaba despierta y tranquilamente jugando, ya camina más y hace sus intentos de correr pero cae al instante, lo niños no terminan de aprender a caminar cuando ya quieren correr, pero me encanta verla como va creciendo.

Cenamos y decidimos ver algunas películas, así hasta la media noche, realmente fue un día tranquilo, hoy ya hemos desayunado y estamos guardando las cosas que trajimos, Arizona ya está lista, se puso ropa bastante cómoda y fresca, un conjunto rosa pálido, con sandalias de piso café, su cabello suelto y sin gota de maquillaje. Al ver lo relajada que va yo igual no me busque nada complicado, blusa celeste de tirantes y short pequeño jeans, sandalias bajas y me deje el cabello suelto y sin nada de maquillaje. Aria entra a mi habitación con Carol que ya está lista, con una blusa y short blanco con dibujos de corazón azul, Zapatos gris y dos coletas. Nos avisa sus cosas y las de la Niña ya están en el coche, solo esperaban por nosotras dos, bajamos nos despedimos de las personas que trabajan en esta casa, Aria y yo teníamos mucho tiempo de no verles, subimos a la camioneta, Aria manejaba de nuevo y yo a su lado, Arizona, Emma y Carol atrás. El camino fue tranquilo con música, Carol medio intentaba bailar cuando una canción le llamaba la atención, Aria al parecer no iba a dejar pasar el tema de la otra noche.

* * *

Aria: ¿Dejaste algo en tu coche?

Callie: ¿A qué te refieres?

Aria: Bajaste muy temprano hoy, dejaste algo ayer o limpiabas algo de antier?

Callie: Eres un poco cotilla ¿no te lo parece?

Aria: No has contestado, pero no hace falta, al parecer no estoy tan alejada de la verdad ¿o sí? ¿Arizona tu que dices?

Arizona: Que no lo estás, deje algo en el coche y Callie bajo a por eso que deje.

Aria: ¿Que fue exactamente? ¿Algún arete puesto y que Callie jalo? Algunas ¿bragas? ¿O la vergüenza de mi hermana en el asiento?

Callie: ¡Bueno ya! No creo que lo que hubiésemos hecho, tú no lo hayas hecho o intentado ¡Dios! No somos las primeras en hacerlo en un coche.

Arizona: ¡Dios Callie!

Aria: ¡Bingo! Me debes está Emma, eres toda una Torres hermanita, pero tienes razón en algo, no son las primeras en follar en un coche, pero por lo menos de los que vamos en este, si lo son.

Callie: ¿Debes estar de broma?

Aria: No, la verdad no, ya que no he tenido la oportunidad, además se ve algo incómodo ¿cómo hicieron?

Arizona: Bueno eso ya es mucha información, porque no solo manejas.

Aria: Cuñada ahora estás muy reservada, por las noches parece no lo eres.

Callie: Ya Aria, mucha tu burla, debes parar ya que en casa no creo mi madre quiera saber qué hacemos.

Aria: ¿Tú crees ella y papa en un coche?

Callie: ¡Dios Aria! Estás muy mal de la cabeza, no quiero pensar en ello.

Aria: Vale, pero es posible, si no fue con papa puede que con algún ex, se lo preguntaré.

Arizona: Muero por ver su cara o saber su respuesta, conociendo a tu madre, mucha gracia la pregunta no le dará.

Aria: Exacto más hoy que créeme ha de estar estresada, ver a Kate siempre la tensa, no sé por qué ya que es una mujer guapa y agradable, se parece a ti en lo rubia y ojos azul.

Arizona: ¿Quién es Kate?

Callie: Antigua amiga de mi Madre, en caso de que lo fueran, el marido de ella murió hace dos años más o menos, era el dueño del bufete de mi madre, se lo traspaso a ella hace algunos años, por ello nos mudamos aquí recuerdas?

Arizona: Si, pero no entiendo porque a tu madre ¿eran familia o qué?

Aria: Respuesta que no sabemos, era muy pequeña cuando llegamos aquí, solo se nos mudamos por el empleo nuevo de mama, entiendo que mi madre era con Kate que se conocía, pero ella no quería hacerse cargo del bufete, ella aún ejerce de jueza, es abogada como mi madre, unos 5 años quizás mayor que ella, puede que 1 o dos años más, pero no sé realmente, pero es mayor que ella.

Arizona: ¿Tu madre se tensa al verla?

Callie: No sé si es tensa la palabra correcta, solo que realmente para ser amigas como te dije, ellas son muy serias entre si cuando están rodeadas de personas, tú a lo lejos ves a mi madre hablar con ella, pero si estás cerca, ella es aún más sería y Kate es muy sarcástica.

Arizona: Un poco raro, quizás eran amigas en la Universidad.

Aria: Puede ser, pero esa historia no la sabemos, mi madre poco habla de aquellos tiempo, es papa quien más lo hace, papa se casó casi enseguida con ella, una vez que se graduaron, no creo él sepa mucho de los ligues anteriores de mama.

Arizona: Si Callie lo menciono, pero recuerdo no sabías bien la edad que ellos tenían.

Callie: Lo siento, no soy buena contando historias familiares, pero pensé era de 18 años, además dije creo, solo confundí las edades, era mama quien estaba cercana a esa edad.

Arizona: Vale lo entiendo

Callie: ¿Aria Tu dijiste le fue infiel? ¿Era en serio?

Emma: Niñas no creo sea bueno hablen de sus padres.

Arizona: ¿Hace cuánto trabaja para los Torres?

Emma: Como ves soy algo mayor, tengo 68 años, mis padres eran gente humilde, así que inicié a trabajar desde muy joven, hasta que mi madre y yo nos venimos a San Diego, cruzamos la frontera yo soy de México, mi madre trabajaba para la madre de Lucia, hacia prácticamente lo que hago yo ahora, manejar el servicio de la casa, pero antes de que confiaran en ella para eso, era la cocinera de la casa, yo ayudaba en algunas cosas tenía apenas 21 años, al año siguiente nació Lucia, así que desde entonces trabajo para ella, me convertí en su niñera con tan solo 22 años, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 30 años, por cáncer.

Arizona: Lo siento mucho Emma.

Emma: Eso ya hace mucho tiempo, cuando La Niña Lucia creció, me quede un tiempo trabajando con su madre, era una mujer de carácter muy fuerte, conoció a Carlos cuando ella era 17 años, él estaba por cumplir los 20 años, comenzaron tiempo después, prácticamente hasta el último año de carrera, aunque se conocieron durante unos años ella aceptó salir con el hasta entonces, Lucia se casó con el de 22 años, teniendo Aria poco tiempo después, me fui a trabajar con ella de niñera de Aria, con Carlos bien en los negocios tenían más personas a su servicio, luego de un tiempo nos mudamos a Miami, era la niñera de Aria y el ama de llaves de la casa, luego nació Callie y también cuidaba de ella, el resto es historia.

Arizona: Vaya sí que tienes tiempo trabajando en especial para lucia ¿siempre ha sido así de dura?

Emma: Su madre lo era, no es de extrañar el carácter en ella, hubo un tiempo que se miraba más relajada, pero algo cambio durante la universidad, luego comenzó con Carlos y al graduarse se casó, me extrañó lo rápido que tomó decisiones, pero no la culpo, desde entonces en su perfil de abogada seria ha vivido estos años.

Aria: Tú le conoces mejor que nosotras, recuerdo poco a la abuela, era un poco grosera.

Callie: ¿Solo un poco? No nos quería la verdad, cosa distinta a la madre de mi padre.

Arizona: ¿Murieron ambas ya?

Callie: La madre de mi madre si, la de mi padre aún vive, está en París.

Arizona: ¿Le visitan?

Aria: Ella viene para diciembre y luego se va a mediados de enero, prácticamente un mes, solo viene por el cumpleaños de papá, el 15 de diciembre, Navidad y año nuevo, o sea solo festividades.

Callie: Estuvo cuando Carol nació, pocos días, la verdad ella le gustaba la idea de tener una bisnieta.

Arizona: ¿Tu abuela se llama Dakota? Recuerdo es por eso El Segundo nombre de Carol.

Callie: Si, el primero es el nombre de la madre de mama, no le agradó nada saber le pondría así, pero no sé, al momento me pareció bonito llevará el nombre de las abuelas, mi madre no lo hizo con ninguna de nosotras y al paso de Aria no creo tenga hijos.

Aria: No nací para ser madre, hemos llegado, está larga platica se corta aquí, mi madre no le gusta mencionemos a la abuela.

* * *

Aria tenía razón, aún recuerdo la cara de molestia de mama cuando le puse Caroline, dijo que entre tantos nombres se me ocurrió ponerle así, me había parecido buena idea pero con la actitud de mama vi había cometido un error, pero mi hija no tenía culpa y ya tenía puesto el nombre, aunque la verdad me gusta tal cual es.

Llegamos papa con su café y periódico nos recibe en el salón, lo saludamos y dijo seguro mama estaba por llegar para el almuerzo, así que subimos y dejamos todas nuestras cosas arriba, Aria nos avisó mama había llegado y que bajáramos almorzar, el almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo, más que todo mis padres conversando acerca de esta noche y del evento benéfico que tienen el sábado en el hotel de papa, entendí es en apoyo a un hospital de niños, al que ya sabíamos teníamos que ir.

Por suerte los vestidos de hoy son más relajados que los del sábado, ya que esos serán un poco más elegantes que los de hoy, que son vestidos bonitos y normales de cóctel, aunque el mío para Arizona es demasiado sexy ya que lo escogió ella. Mama se disculpó para ir a tomar una ducha y estar lista cuando las personas, que nos arreglarían para esta noche llegarán. Para solo ir y pasar unas cuantas horas en el despacho mi madre luce impecable como siempre, blusa manga larga blanca con tallas azul, falda talle alto azul y zapatos rojos, recoge su cartera blanca y sube.

Aria prefiero irse a relajar a su habitación, en cambio Arizona y yo jugamos con Carol en la sala, mi padre estuvo un rato con nosotros y trataba de jugar con ella, se levantaba y le llevaba sus cosas al abuelo, como en dos ocasiones le dijo abuelo, está acostumbrada a decir "Abue" a Barbara y "Abuelo" a Daniel, al ver que mi padre es más plan Daniel, ella entiende es abuelo lo que le debe decir, es algo lista así que me gusta ella vaya entendiendo quién es quién, hasta el momento con Aria no le ha dicho nada, aunque Arizona le dice ella es la Tía Aria, Carol aún no le dice nada, repite algunas palabras o solo habla como loca y ella se entiende.

Después de dos horas, un grupo de personas entro a casa, mi madre bajo amablemente saludo y agarro un par de personas ellas, otras dos Aria, mientras que Arizona y yo, nos tocaron cuatro personas en nuestra habitación, ya que cada una tendría a su disposición, una maquillista y uno de peluquería.

Emma entro a preguntar si podía darle la ducha a Carol, ya que pronto sería su baño de las 5pm y nosotras estábamos por estar casi listas, pero aún nos faltaba vestirnos, pero sabíamos o podríamos dársela nosotras, le dije que sí, pero antes que saliera Arizona le dijo que no le colocara la pijama, ya iba ella a vestirle.

* * *

Callie: ¿Crees te dará tiempo de ponerle el pijama tú?

Arizona: ¿Quién dice le pondré el pijama?

Callie: ¿Entonces porque no dejaste a Emma se lo ponga?

Arizona: Nuestra hija viene con nosotras esta noche, asumo no tenemos que estar tanto tiempo, Aria se irá con tus padres y nosotras en otro coche con Carol y quizás Emma quiera venir.

Callie: ¡Madre mía! Volverás loca a mi madre, normalmente te diría bien, pero Arizona esta noche es importante para ella, no le hagas enojar, además Carol se aburrirá.

Arizona: Puede que tengas razón, pero es tu hija, además es algo familiar, Callie me haré cargo confía en mí, si está aburrida o quisquillosa la llevo a un lado para distraerla ¿en serio quieres excluirla? Si dices no quieres llevarla bien, no insistiré.

Callie: Entiendo tu punto, había momentos en los que deseaba ir con mi madre, la miraba con esos vestidos bonitos y decía "Cuando podré usar uno" pero ya ves crecí y ahora no me hace ilusión alguna, bien Carol vendrá, yo te ayudo ya que es mi responsabilidad también, pero tú le haces frente a mi madre, no quiero pelear más.

Arizona: Gracias Te Amo ¿lo sabes?

Callie: Lo sé, Te Amo más.

* * *

Ari es terca como mi madre, así que mentalmente me estoy alistando a lo que pasará, una vez estamos listas ella se levanta rápido por su vestido, su maquillaje de noche es perfecto acentúa sus ojos, dejo su cabello agarrado en una coleta, en hondas sueltas muy bonito se le ve, sale del armario con un bonito vestido crema con decoraciones de flores azules, varios accesorios, anillos, pulseras y una bonita cadena, la verdad luce estupenda, sus zapatos altos combinan bien con su vestido son casi del todo del vestido y su toque azul, bolso de mano crema y su móvil. Sale directo a la habitación de Carol.

Yo en cambio deje mi cabello suelto, bien arreglado con Hondas en las puntas, maquillaje de noche, me coloqué mi vestido Rojo de tirantes muy ajustado al cuerpo y me llega a medio muslo, Arizona fue encantada cuando me lo probé, creo es un poco mucho para la ocasión pero me siento bien con él, zapatos negros altos y bolsa negra de mano. Dure unos 15 min y salí a la habitación de mi hija, ya son las 6pm y me encuentro Aria en el pasillo que venía a por nosotras ya, lleva un vestido celeste con decorativo de rosas rosadas, es sin tirante, zapatos altos blancos y cabello suelto liso.

Entramos a la habitación de Carol, Aria al verla sabía vendría con nosotros, me miro sonrió y dijo suerte con eso, bajen ya. Arizona solo le colocaba un lazo celeste en el cabello, se miraba tan linda mi niña en su vestido, era color rosado sin una manga, con un lazo en la espalda celeste, ahora entendía el porqué del lazo de ese color en el cabello y sus zapatos del mismo color celeste. Dos trenzas en El Centro y todo su cabello en hondas suelto, se le ve suave y brillante, se nota ya que Arizona solo le consiguió productos buenos para que su cabello crezca rápido y bonito.

Al bajar mi padre con su traje normal negro y mi madre, vestido negro al cuerpo con decoraciones doradas, que combinaban con sus zapatos altos dorados, cartera negra CHANEL, cabello suelto en hondas también, espero q la edad de mi madre verme así de guapa, con buen cuerpo. Se ve seria al vernos bajar con La Niña que se nota va para la ocasión, mi padre solo sonríe y no dice nada, para mi sorpresa mi madre solo pregunta si ya podemos irnos, Ari me ve con asombro y digo si, al salir una camioneta espera y en ella se van mis padres en la parte trasera, avanza un coche y sube Aria con Emma, luego aparece una camioneta y al abrir la puerta, hay un asiento de niños distinto al nuestro, más cómodo para la ropa que la niña lleva, mi madre sabía vendría y eso solo me hace sentir una pequeña emoción en pensar ella la va incluyendo, Ari sonríe la pone en su asiento y nos vamos directo al evento.

Luego de tener casi una hora ahí, comenzaron a llegar las amistades de mis padres, algunos con sus hijos, que Aria y yo conocíamos perfectamente de antes, todo estaba bien arreglado, mesas con comida, mini bar improvisados en el lugar, mesas con asientos altos, un habiente tranquilo, música suave que ambientará pero no estorbara al hablar, todo como mi madre le gusta, entiendo porque vino a dejar todo listo está mañana, luego de las palabras iniciales de mi madre agradeciendo a todos, ya no había más que hacer que dejar pasar las horas y conversar con todos.

* * *

Pov. Arizona.

Es la primera vez que estoy en un evento así, los que he ido sin en plan todo más para una cena entre militares y marinos, pero aquí todos van muy elegantes y cómodos a la vez, no me imagino el sábado que los vestidos son más largos, asumo serán las mismas personas y quizás un poco más, todo este ambiente abruma un poco, algunas personas se acercan a saludar a Callie, me presenta como su novia y la cara de algunos son graciosas, cuando no se esperan tal cosa, Carol es una dulzura, sonríe y a la vez con algunos es tímida y se esconde en mi cuello, Carlos orgulloso habla de cómo ha crecido y que ya va caminando y aprendiendo palabras, definitivamente el cambio se ve en él, la aceptación a que tiene una nieta es más notoria.

Lucia poco está con nosotros, ya que se ha dedicado ir conversando con cada uno de sus invitados, definitivamente es buena anfitriona, en este momento Callie habla con unas personas y tienen a Carol, Carlos se me acerca y me pide busque a Lucia y que venga a la mesa, quieren sacar una foto familiar. Me llevo su tiempo encontrarla, algo retirado del salón principal donde es la recepción, hay una salida hacia un tipo jardín donde hay algunas mesas y se ve un carrito de café, asumo que está es la parte trasera donde las personas suelen comer aquí o tomar el descanso, miro a Lucia hablar con una mujer que si se ve mayor que ella, pero muy bien conservada, lleva un traje con los hombros descubiertos, negro entero de pantalón, con el cabello recogido en una moña nada trabajada y maquillaje de noche, sostienen ambas una copa y en la otra mano lleva una cartera animal print.

Trato de acercarme suavemente, no quiero interrumpirlas de golpe, la mujer es rubia y al tenerla más cerca veo sus ojos azules, así que recordé lo que hablamos hoy en la mañana, ella debe ser Kate, al estar Lucia de espalda no me ve, pero la mujer si, desvía la mirada de Lucia hacia mí y eso le intimida un poco, haciendo que ella se gire y siga la mirada de aquella mujer, veo Lucia me ve con sorpresa y me siento torpe.

* * *

Arizona: Siento interrumpirlas, pero Carlos me pidió te buscara, quieren sacarse una foto familiar, si me disculpan me retiro.

Lucia: ¡Espera! Arizona ven, te presento a Kate, ella es la esposa del antiguo dueño de este lugar y es jueza, fue mi maestra en la Universidad.

Arizona: Un placer conocerle.

Kate: Es muy bonita ¿de la familia?

Lucia: La novia de Calliope.

Kate: ¡Vaya!

Arizona: Les miro adentro.

Kate: ¡Espera! Imagino tienes la edad de Callie, quien pudiera tener tu edad, es muy bonita y veo con sentido de la moda, fuera nuestra hija perfecta, tu elegancia y el parecido a mí, la chica perfecta.

Lucia: Ahórrate las bromas, Arizona voy contigo, si nos disculpas Kate.

* * *

Aquello fue un tanto incomodo, no me dio tiempo de decir nada más, Lucia me tomo del brazo y entramos en busca de la familia, Kate pude notar nos siguió pero ella se desvió hacia otro lado, llegamos y Lucia curiosamente llego directo a Carlos y lo beso, con tal pasión que tanto Aria como Callie se quedaron asombradas, se retiró de él y sonrío, posaron para unas fotos, luego con sus hijas, su nieta y al final la misma Lucia me integro a la foto. Su actitud es rara, notó a Kate de lejos que nos mira y me da una sonrisa y agita su copa, a lo cual yo de lejos levanto mi vaso y le sonrió.

Luego de unas horas ya Carol se ve muy quieta y sabemos tiene sueño, por suerte ya casi todos se han ido retirando, pero Kate no, se dirige a nosotras y saluda primero a Carlos, el amablemente le da un beso, Callie y Aria le saludan de abrazo, le hace una caricia a Carol y le dice a Callie lo linda y grande que está, ella intenta presentarme pero Kate le dice ya sabe quién soy, ella me da una expresión de curiosidad a lo que Lucia interviene y dice nos presentó cuando fui por ella, Callie luce relaja y entiende.

Kate no se retiró sin antes invitarnos a pasar la tarde en el club, Lucia iba a decir No, cuando Carlos dijo que era una perfecta idea, él tenía el día ocupado, pero Lucia bien podía tomárselo libre y las chicas llevarme a conocer, Kate dijo que perfecto y nos mirábamos en el almuerzo para luego pasar la tarde.

Poco tiempo después volvimos a casa, le colocamos su pijama de la "Princesa Sofía" a Carol que se durmió inmediatamente, Callie se puso un pijama de camisetas y short blanco con rayas negras y el número 23 en el frente, mientras que yo un pijama de Mickey Mouse, camisola y short negro. Tenía mucha sed así que baje a la Cocina y como aquella noche, me encontré con Lucia sentada en el mostrador y con una taza de café, sostenía sus manos en la cien y no me miro llegar, hasta que abrí la nevera.

* * *

Lucia: Parece adrede el encontrarnos por las noches aquí.

Arizona: Tenía algo de sed, baje solo por agua, buenas noches.

Lucia: ¡Arizona espera! Siento lo de esta noche, Kate suele ser sarcástica ante las cosas.

Arizona: ¿Quién es ella?

Lucia: Te lo dije antes, fue mi maestra en la Universidad, era su primer año como maestra, y yo estaba iniciando, tenía 17 años, ese mismo año conocí a Carlos, solo éramos conocidos, el entro hasta mediados del primer curso, coincidimos en dos clases, aunque él iba un años más.

Arizona: ¿Porque era mayor que usted?

Lucia: Si y porque inicio tarde a estudiar en la Universidad, nos distanciamos un tiempo, pero en mi último año de carrera, inicié a salir con él, el término estudios mucho antes que yo, pero dijo esperaría que yo terminara, por eso nos graduamos juntos.

Arizona: Kate pese lo sarcástica, la note algo divertida, es guapa también.

Lucia: Ella lo es, cuando era joven lo era aún más, todos morían por salir con ella, era esa típica maestra de leyes que vestía muy sexy, dos años luego de eso se casó, él era un buen abogado y adinerado, ella heredó todo porque no tuvieron hijos, no quiso quedarse el bufete, yo era algo que quería cuando le convirtiera en abogada, así que ella pensó en mí, el marido le conocía dio alguna cátedra cuando estudie, sin problema alguno me quedo a mí.

Arizona: Entiendo ¿así que quedaron de amigas?

Lucia: No, raras veces nos vemos, en especial días como hoy, pero durante el año no hablamos.

Arizona: Lucia ella...

Lucia: Si, porque imagino preguntaras si Kate es Ella.

Arizona: ¿Porque no funcionó? ¿Por la edad?

Lucia: Para Kate aquello fue algo experimental, al inicio era en plan, soy tu maestra y no eres mayor de edad, pero igual no le impedía acercarse, yo era joven y no había salido con nadie antes de ella, su inteligencia, su belleza y la forma en que te habla me cautivó, fui yo quien le dijo podía confiar en mí que todo aquello sería cosa solo nuestra, así fue durante un tiempo, me enamoré como una idiota de alguien, que luego dijo siento esto es solo por la edad y no pensamos mucho lo que queremos, así que debemos dejarlo, luego de casi dos años, así que de un momento a otro inicio a salir con Peter, sin más se casó y dejo la universidad, me deprimí mucho, pensaba volverá y dirá que se equivocó, con el tiempo entendí no lo haría, así que cuando Carlos comenzó a ligar conmigo yo aceitaba salir, poco a poco todo se fue dando y así inicie con él, Amo a mi marido, pero siempre pensé que había dejado una parte de mi inconclusa.

Arizona: Lo siento, debió ser muy difícil, yo me he fijado en chicas, pero por miedo nunca me acerqué alguna, Callie es mi primera novia, yo si se lo que quiero y es estar con ella, no soy como ella, yo no estoy experimentando una etapa, se lo que soy.

Lucia: Físicamente te pareces, pero eres muy distinta, porque tienes razón, tú sabes lo que quieres y lo que eres, no es fácil aceptar esto Arizona, porque me cree la idea de que esto no es posible, que una relación así no duraría, pero en parte es mi mala experiencia en ello.

Arizona: ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Lucia: Hazlo.

Arizona: ¿Porque Carlos le engañó? Usted lo menciono en la tienda, pero igual sus hijas lo saben.

Lucia: Sé que es algo que Aria supo, me imagine ella se lo había mencionado a Callie, sé que yo te lo confirme, pero hay algo antes de ello, Carlos me fue infiel para según el darme en la cara igual que yo había hecho, el trabajo nos alejó, el con sus planes de nuevo hotel e inversiones, yo con mi propio bufete envía muchas cosas encima, Kate entre ellas, la miraba más a menudo, debido que Peter le pidió me ayudara en lo que yo necesitara, así fue durante unos meses, ella no había cambiado mucho, seguía igual de bella que en aquel entonces, con unos años más pero aún me hacía sentir cosas tenerla cerca, ella lo noto y comenzó a coquetear como aquel entonces, fui estúpida, engañe a Carlos con alguien que no me valora, pensé que en ese momento era mayor que antes y quizás le gustaría, olvide estaba casada dejándome llevar por un impulso, para no hacer una historia larga, me acosté con ella, más de una vez, Carlos dijo me notaba rara y distante y que ni intimidad quería tener últimamente, siempre llegaba agotada o de madrugada, luego me acusó de infiel y en una discusión le grite que sí, que había alguien, él quiso saber quién era, pero le dije había sido un error que no se repetiría que esa persona no trabajaba más conmigo, así que el para hacerme lo mismo se tiro una mujer que trabajaba para él y la despidió sin más, dijo al parecer así es como se hace, se usa y luego se desecha, logramos superarlo y nos acercamos un poco y a la primera en meses quede embarazada de Callie, olvidamos el mal momento y seguimos adelante.

Arizona: Así que él nunca supo ese alguien era Kate, menos que pasó algo hace años, no sé cómo puede vivir así, Kate a simple vista parece algo ambiciosa o solo no supo lo que quería y huyó de la mejor manera, casarse con un hombre, pero siento que ella le quería por eso volvió, por eso hizo que su marido le dejara el bufete a usted, era su manera de tenerle cerca y ayudarle a cumplir un sueño.

Lucia: Puede ser, pero desde entonces solo nos vemos en los aniversarios como ayer, alguno que otro evento entre la línea de abogados o bien en eventos de caridad.

Arizona: Pudo decir que no a mañana, si no se siente cómoda.

Lucia: Carlos es muy observador, él sabe mantengo distancia con Kate, esto solo le haría querer saber el porqué, además ustedes estarán ahí, entre ella y yo no hay nada más.

Arizona: Que recuerdos que tiene y aún no olvida, sé que no me quiere y la verdad agradezco me diga cosas que al parecer poco habla, así que si necesita algo mañana solo hágamelo saber y le ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Lucia: Nunca me vi con hijos, porque no pensaba podría con ellos, ahora ya ves no se ser una madre para mis hijas, solo quería a mi marido cuando nos casamos, lo ame con el tiempo, pero cuando era aquella joven, más de una vez llegue a pensar en que mi vida era una desgracia con mi madre, pero por fin algo salía bien, que quizás Kate me haría ver las cosas de distinta manera, una familia y una pequeña rubia entre las dos nos vendría bien, pero cuando todo se fue al carajo, solo volví a mis días oscuros en los que tener a alguien conmigo y crear una familia no lo miraba posible, luego todo eso se hizo posible con alguien que no esperaba, pero de igual manera nunca intenté ser esa persona que una vez pensé sería.

Arizona: La vida no le ha sonreído tanto como quizás usted quiera, por eso ve las cosas así, pero créame, tiene tus lindas hijas que se está perdiendo verlas crecer, aún hay tiempo de por lo menos ser más agradables y amigables entre ustedes, aproveche estos días antes que Callie y Aria regresen a donde estaban.

Lucia: Veremos qué pasa estos últimos días, debes volver a tu habitación, es tarde.

Arizona: Si me extraña Callie no bajará a ver porque no he vuelto, por cierto, gracias por lo del asiento de bebe en el coche y no decir nada con respeto a llevar a Carol.

Lucia: Algo me hacía pensar los vestidos que compraron eran para algo, no ha sido nada.

Arizona: Igualmente gracias, buenas noches Lucia.

Lucia: Buenas noches Arizona.

* * *

Llene de nuevo mi vaso de agua y pase mirando a Carol, duerme tranquilamente, así que volví a mi habitación y entiendo porque Callie no bajo, se quedó dormida, me tomo un poco más de agua y me acuesto a su lado, es mucha información la que mi cabeza a tenido hoy, algo en mi quisiera Callie supiera todo esto, quizás ella sería un apoyo para su madre o por lo menos entendería porque es así.

* * *

Pov. General.

Lucia se quedó pensando un poco en porque era tan abierta con Arizona, sería que la chica era una extraña que no le estaba juzgando o solo le recordaba a ella cuando estaba de esa edad, son cosas que no sabía cómo explicarse, no ahora, al volver Carlos estaba despierto, cosa que le extraño, porque cuando ella bajó por su café él le dijo estaba cansado y dormiría, se saca la bata y se acuesta de su lado, cuando estaba por apagar la luz el hablo.

* * *

Carlos: Arizona es una niña agradable, inspira mucha confianza y eso lo entendí hasta que la inicié a tratar, por lo que veo tú has descubierto lo mismo, pero te has puesto a pensar en la posición que colocas a esa niña de 17 años, estoy seguro que ella querría Callie supiera todo lo que le has contado esta noche, así como me hubiese gustado me lo dijeras a mi hace mucho tiempo.

Lucia: Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mal gusto, deberías saberlo ya.

Carlos: Así que aquella persona que ya no iba a existir resulta que aún existe, te has revolcado con una Mujer estando ya casada, no cualquier mujer, Kate tu maestra de universidad, sabes cuando eras joven si notaba tu admiración por ella, estabas muy cerca de ella, pero nunca pensé algo así, cómo pudiste juzgar a Callie si tú eres igual ¿aún le amas? ¿Yo que soy realmente en tu vida Lucia?

Lucia: No vamos a discutir esta noche, nuestras hijas están en casa, no me levantes el tono de la voz, una vez que Aria y Callie se vayan de Miami hablaremos, yo no tengo nada ya con Kate, no le veo en lo absoluto y debo decirte dije No a lo de mañana, pero tú nos comprometiste a ir.

Carlos: No tenido una idea de que habías tenido algo con ella, pero tienes razón, nuestras hijas están en casa no discutiremos, pero no pienso dormir aquí esta noche.

Lucia: ¿Te has puesto a pensar que dirían tus hijas? No seas absurdo duérmete de una vez, hablaremos luego.

* * *

Lucia se giró dándole la espalda a Carlos, pero el de igual manera se levantó y salió de la habitación, Lucia no podía creer que toda su historia ya la sabía su marido y de esa forma, no sabía dónde terminarían una vez que llegaran hablar, lo único que quería era dormir y terminar con esa noche.

* * *

Cualquier error ya saben es mi culpa, dejar siempre sus comentarios, buenos o malos, son siempre bien recibidos, subiré los atuendo en Instagram: "Calzona_Stronger " y Tumblr : " ste2204 " y también me pueden buscar en Twitter: " MrsSanttosS " contesto mas rápido, gracias nuevamente por leer cada capitulo.

" Viri ": Espero esto sea mas he, si no igual puedes decirme un poco lo que esperas de la historia, antes que termine, gracias por comentar.

" Ari Mills ": Gracias por tu comentario, me ha gustado mucho, espero me digas luego que pensaste de ELLA, ahora que sabes un poco mas, Aria tuvo una buena idea y las chicas se han divertido.


	56. Chapter 56

Hola a todos.! He tenido un día bastante tranquilo, así que me dedique a escribir, logrando terminar hoy mismo el capitulo, es un poquito mas largo que el ultimo, espero les guste y ya saben, pueden dejar comentarios porque siempre son bienvenidos, espero el próximo sea así de rápido como este.

* * *

Capítulo 54

Pov. Arizona

Despertamos casi al tiempo y muy temprano, cosa rara en nosotras, cuando siempre desierta primero una y la otra al rato, hoy no se en que consiste tanto nuestra salida, Callie dice que ir al club es para aburrirse, ya que no entiende para que ir a las piscinas de ahí teniendo una en casa, pero es lo que normalmente pasa luego del almuerzo, pero que igual se puede ir para algún masaje y esas cosas de tratamientos faciales. Así que tengo claro que llevar, pero no que usar para el almuerzo, si me dejo guiar por Callie realmente me pondría cualquier cosa, pero no sería del agrado de su madre, quiero llevar una relación en paz con ella y quiero Callie también, así que prefiero evitar que hable hasta por lo que usamos.

Le digo a Callie que no estoy muy segura de que usar, que hablaré con su madre a lo cual ella me da una mirada y me dice suerte con eso, salgo directo a la habitación de los padres de Callie, espero ya estén ambos despiertos, que son casi las 8 am y ellos siempre están listos, tocó la puerta y es la voz de Lucia que dice que pase, entro y está sentada en su tocador de espalda, al ver solo lleva su bata de baño puesta, me giro dándole la espalda.

* * *

Lucia: No seas absurda, date la vuelta, estoy con la bata y no es transparente.

Arizona: Lo siento, no quería interrumpirles, pero se lo importante que es para usted cada salida y la verdad no teníamos planeada el almuerzo de hoy, no sé qué usar para no dejarla mal.

Lucia: Eres graciosa en algunos momentos, asumo hablas en plural, pero estoy sola aquí, Carlos no está.

Arizona: Oh! Pensé estaba.

Lucia: No, se levantó molesto anoche y no supe más de él, escucho parte de nuestra conversación y se ha molestado.

Arizona: ¡Oh Dios! Lo siento, fue mi culpa, ya que de imprudente hablamos del tema en casa, cualquiera podría habernos escuchado.

Lucia: No es tu culpa, Carlos debería de saber que fue un error de hace años, aún sigo con él, no debería de tener dudas, sin embargo las tiene, lo dejaré que se relaje y bueno a lo que has venido, a diferencia de Callie veo eres más organizada en cuanto a lo que escoges, hasta como llegaste ayer de cómoda en tu atuendo rosa te sentaba bien, Arizona eres joven pero con una idea clara de la moda, cualquier cosa que uses estoy clara estará bien, ya que no creo quieras causar una mala impresión, pero esta vez escoge lo que consideres, me da igual hasta en lo que pueda usar yo, hasta la misma Callie que si fuera ella va en jeans y camiseta.

Arizona: Está bien, veré qué usar y Callie no irá así, no quiero retrasar más el tiempo y bajar tarde a desayunar, mientras Callie se ducha escogeré que usar ambas y la niña, la veo en un momento.

Lucia: ¿Te gusta ser madre?

Arizona: Si, es una dulce niña que es fácil de amar, no sabía podría llegar a ser madre, pero aquí estamos criando a una niña hermosa.

* * *

Ella solo me asiente con la cabeza y lo tomo como que la conversación acabo, salgo y me dirijo a la habitación de Carol, escucho ruidos en el baño así que asumo Emma le está duchando, escojo algo para ella y lo dejo a un lado, agarro un bikini de ella y lo traigo conmigo así lo llevamos en nuestra bolsa. Al entrar aún se escucha el agua, Callie sigue en la ducha, escogí algo agradable pero a la vez que le siente cómodo a Callie, mientras escojo lo mío la puerta se abre, una sexy Callie en toalla.

* * *

Callie: ¿Mi madre te ayudo?

Arizona: Dijo usar cualquier cosa.

Callie: ¿Ella dijo eso? Raro en ella, más conociéndole no le gusta quedar mal ante sus amistades.

Arizona: Eso dijo, te escogí algo espero te guste, es cómodo.

Callie: Gracias, eres perfecta.

Arizona: No más que tú, me iré a duchar.

Callie: ¡Arizona! ¿Hablas más con mi madre cierto?

Arizona: Un poco.

Callie: Siempre sabes cómo encajar con cualquier persona, debe ser tu personalidad y lo agradable que es hablar contigo.

Arizona: También puede ser, que les escucho sin juzgar el porqué de las cosas.

Callie: Tienes razón, anda así desayunamos, porque hoy muero del hambre.

* * *

Nos besamos sin pasarnos tanto, me voy a la ducha y trato de no llevarme mucho tiempo, lavo mi cabello y sigo con mi ducha normal, termino y me pongo la toalla y comienzo a secarme el cabello un poco, al salir del baño veo a Callie ya vestida. Lleva una blusa blanca, un pequeño short de tela con bonito estampado, sandalias negras y el cabello en media cola, medio se colocó maquillaje para no llevar la cara tan lavada. En una de nuestras bolsas más grande veo mete su traje de baño y el mío que lo deje aún lado, protector solar y las cosas de Carol.

Yo rápidamente agarro un vestido con los hombros descubiertos, azul de estampado que me gustó mucho y es la primera vez que lo uso, algo corto pero no vulgar, sandalias de plataforma azul, me hago una trenza de lado y el resto de mi cabello me lo acomodo en hondas sueltas con el flequillo, maquillaje muy natural. Agarro mi móvil y Callie me espera en la puerta, de la mano nos fuimos a la habitación de Carol, ya estaba lista con su vestido de tela jeans, con la imagen de Mickey Mouse en el centro, sandalias azul con plateado, de dos colitas y Emma intentaba que no se quitara sus lentes de niña, eran unos azul muy monos.

Bajamos y solo estaba Lucia, quién iba vestida con un vestido blanco, decorado el borde bajo de él y unas sandalias de plataforma gris, desayunamos sin Aria que aún dormía, Carlos según dijo Emma había salido temprano al trabajo, luego del desayuno Callie y yo decidimos ir al jardín, había unos columpios en el árbol, me senté con Carol en las piernas y Callie se había sentado en el otro. Conversamos un rato y la niña le emocionaba hacer eso, pero nos comenzaba a dar el sol, así que nos fuimos al salón a jugar con las cositas de ella, faltaba una hora para el almuerzo, según Lucia nos tomaría 40 min para llegar ahí, así que una vez que Aria estaba lista y bajo agarramos algunas cosas y nos fuimos directo a la camioneta de Lucia, esta vez Callie manejaría, Aria dijo que algo le había caído mal anoche y no se sentía como para manejar, lo raro era la forma en que miraba a Lucia, efectivamente duramos 40 min en llegar.

Entramos y el lugar es muy bonito y según Callie aquí es muy grande, un chico nos llevó a una mesa que tenía Lucia reservada llegamos 15 min antes, pedimos algo de tomar mientras esperábamos a Kate, Carol traía con ella unos juguetes pequeñitos, los apoyo en la mesa y así se distrajo, me gusta que ella sea así de tranquila, estaba en mis piernas y Callie estaba sentada muy a mi lado ya que movió la silla, conversábamos entre las dos, Aria en el móvil y Lucia observando su alrededor, hasta que la voz de Aria me distrajo.

* * *

Aria: ¿Papa se fue muy temprano hoy?

Lucia: Si

Aria: ¿Todo bien entre ustedes?

Callie: ¿A qué viene la pregunta Aria?

Aria: Curiosidad.

Lucia: Lo estamos.

Aria: Estás...

Kate: Hola a todas ¿espero no estar interrumpiendo algo?

Arizona: No lo haces.

Lucia: Puedes sentarte y si gustas podemos comer ya.

Kate: Por mi está bien.

* * *

Con una sonrisa hacia Lucia, ella se sentó a su lado quedando en medio de Lucia y yo, la actitud de Aria es rara, pero trato de no prestar tanta atención a ello quizás solo es idea mía. Ordenamos y de paso pedimos un asiento, lo colocamos entre Callie y yo para Carol, Kate y Lucia hablaban de algunos casos, Aria aún con su móvil, nosotras concentradas en la niña, la comida llego y todo fue tranquilo. Luego de un buen rato pedimos un postre, todas menos Kate solo quería un Té verde, fue la parte que más disfruto nuestra niña comiendo algo dulce, era un flan de vainilla que a ella le encanta comer.

El tiempo se pasaba un tanto rápido, Callie dijo que porque no íbamos a la piscina un rato, Aria le pareció bien y nos levantamos todas a cambiar, Lucia y Kate dijo buscarían una mesa y sillas más cerca de la piscina. Callie decidió cambiar ella a Carol, así que aproveche y me cambie primero yo, no traía sostén así que fue algo muy rápido, solo ponerme la parte de arriba, porque la baja ya lo traje bajo el vestido, lo único extra que Callie metió fue unas bragas para luego, salí guarde mi vestido en nuestra bolsa y tome a Carol de Callie, ya estaba con su pequeño bikini celeste, le puse su bloqueador y tome unas toallas, cuando Callie salió me dejo prácticamente babeando, su bikini negro era muy ajustado de Victoria Secret, se miraba perfecta, me besó y dijo cerrará la boca, Aria estaba lista, así que dejamos guardadas nuestras cosas en unos locker, tomamos las toallas, bloqueadores, salvavidas pequeñitos para Carol, nos colocamos nuestras gafas y salimos a la piscina, las de Callie eran normal negras pero Aria se reía de que las mías eran doradas en forma de corazón, le hacían gracia.

Milagrosamente Lucia se ofreció a tomar a Carol, aprovechamos para ponernos bloqueador entre las dos y de paso Callie le dio una ayuda a su hermana, Aria fue la primera en meterse, seguida de Callie, yo le colocaba unos salvavidas en los brazos a Carol antes de pasársela a Callie que la esperaba dentro. Antes de meterme saque la cámara que traíamos, le saque algunas fotos, Kate dijo la dejara a mano, una vez dentro ella sacaría algunas, le sonreí amablemente y mire a Lucia, entre a la piscina y entre las dos jugábamos con Carol en el agua, no sé de donde Aria consiguió una pelota de colores, así que eso la mantenía animada y reía mucho, me senté en la orilla verlas jugar, se puso un tanto quisquillosa y se la pedí a Callie, se sentó conmigo en la orilla abrazada a mí, estaba cansada y seguro con sueño, las hermanitas hacían competencias entre ellas así que me levante y me fui a sentar con Carol, la seque y con otra toalla seca la envolví y se mantuvo quieta en la silla alargada mientras yo me secaba un poco bajo las sombrillas, teníamos sombra y la mesa con Lucia y Kate al lado. Carol callo dormida en mi pecho, así que tranquilamente descansaba, miraba esas mujeres que un día habían tenido algo y a la vez hoy se miraban algo distante, sentadas en la misma mesa solo observaban a las chicas jugar y medio hablaban, Lucia dijo iba al baño, así que Kate se giró hacia mí para hablarme.

* * *

Kate: Es una niña muy hermosa, están haciendo un buen trabajo como madres las dos.

Arizona: ¿Tiene hijos?

Kate: Sabes bien que no, Lucia dijo sabes quién soy.

Arizona: ¿Hablaron de ello?

Kate: Si, me comentó ustedes han hablado, también sé que Carlos lo sabe y asumo Aria también, la forma en que me ve es distinta, además Lucia dijo pregunto si todo iba bien entre ellos dos.

Arizona: ¿Porque la dejaste?

Kate: ¿Por qué no?

Arizona: Eso no es una respuesta, si ya la habías dejado para que has vuelto, posiblemente hayas dañado una familia.

Kate: ¿Qué familia? Mientras Callie y Aria no están aquí, Carlos y Lucia no permanecen juntos como matrimonio, eso no lo arruine yo, pequeña Arizona, donde las cosas no inician por amor nunca existe más que solo compañía, pienso Lucia debería hablar con sus hijas y lo hará.

Arizona: ¿Porque se lo has pedido tú? o ¿porque es lo mejor?

Kate: Ambas quizás, aquí el punto es que ella debe hacerlo, su relación con sus hijas está dañada ya, así que dime que más puede perder, le agradas por cierto, también a mí, te pareces a ella.

Arizona: No lo creo, ella no sabe amar y es un tanto egoísta, no me considera alguien para su hija.

Kate: No te conocía ¿qué esperabas? Lucia no siempre es quien logras ver, tú conoces realmente como es ¿sabes porque? Ella no se abre a la gente y tú conoces cosas que nadie más sabe de ella, cuando ella era de tu edad, era la chica más dulce y cariñosa que existe, pero no lo era todo para mí, yo no podía ir por ahí con una mujer, aunque me hiciera feliz y plena, no fue su culpa que no me quedara con ella ¿que si me arrepiento de dejarla? La verdad no, no soy la mejor compañía del mundo, eso pudo habértelo dicho mi marido, que sabiendo quién era Lucia para mí le dejo todo lo que le costó levantar un día.

Arizona: ¿Él sabía que habías estado con ella?

Kate: Lo conocí cuando dio unas cátedras en la Universidad, yo acaba de dejarla unos meses atrás, ella insistió en demostrarme si era lo que yo quería, pero no lo necesitaba ya que una parte de mi sabía que no era necesario y que la quería, así que le dije a Peter si quería saliéramos, la primera noche me acosté con él, fue raro, pero me acostumbraría a él, dos semanas después él tenía que volver a Los Ángeles, dijo que nos hablaríamos y mantendríamos el contacto, le dije que si se iba posiblemente no nos miráramos más, dijo entonces ven conmigo, no lo pensé y me fui con él, al mes nos casamos y me pregunto cuál era la prisa, le dije la vida está para vivirla, para que íbamos a esperar, sonrió y dijo tienes algo de razón, pero no puedes huir de esa chica toda la vida.

Arizona: Él lo supo sin que le dijeras nada ¿cómo es eso posible?

Kate: Cuando el llego miro a Lucia salir de mi oficina llorando, también dijo que desde que la reconoció en su cátedra miro la forma en que ella me miraba, también como le miraba yo al irse, pasaron los años y quería retirarse, mi trabajo estaba bien, ya era jueza había cumplido mi sueño, no quería más, luego me dijo piensas que aquella niña termino su carrera y le dije, ella lo ha hecho y se ha casado, me sonrió y dijo había sido estúpida pero lo entendía, no sé cómo el contacto con Lucia y se reunieron, sin más ella tuvo que aceptar cuando él le traspasó el negocio a ella, nos orilló a trabajar juntas un tiempo, ella aún se miraba muy guapa, más crecida y sexy a la vez, ella siempre le gustó vestir bien y verse radiante, más si era para llamar mi atención, no pude evitarlo, la seduje de nuevo y me acosté con ella durante un tiempo, mi marido lo supo yo sé lo dije, me pregunto si me arrepentí de dejarla y le dije que no y él estuvo bien con ello, pero Lucia se alejó aún más por Carlos, desde entonces no hablamos mucho.

Arizona: Realmente no te entiendo, pero igual se no te importa, porque veo como le ves, tú la quieres pero eso jamás lo vas aceptar, porque eso de por qué es mujer ya es una estupidez, te creo en el momento quizás era joven y eso te asusto pero igual no te importo, si Lucia y Carlos logran salir de esta, será mejor que te alejes de ella, no tienes derecho a solo aparecer y dañarla, una y otra vez.

Lucia: No tienes derecho a exigir eso ¿lo sabes no?

Arizona: Lo sé, pero no quiero Callie y mi hija sufran aún más, tienen una familia que las ama, pero ellas los necesitarán más a ustedes, lo dejaras todo pasar por una mujer que no quiso luchar por ti, ya que no es que no pudiera, no quería.

Callie: ¿Cariño todo bien?

Arizona: Si, Carol se ha dormido, creo debería estar en su cama y más cómoda ¿podemos irnos ya?

Lucia: Es tiempo de volver a casa, gracias por la invitación Kate.

Kate: No ha sido nada, un placer en conocer Arizona, tienes suerte con tu novia Callie, guapa, inteligente y muy protectora.

Callie: Gracias pero eso ya lo sé, es lo mejor que me ha pasado junto con mi hija.

* * *

Aria salió de la piscina se secó un poco y sin más se retiró a cambiar, nosotras nos despedimos de Kate, Callie tomo a Carol de mí y con cuidado caminaba por delante, al girar mire a Kate despedirse de Lucia, le dio un abrazo y un beso un tanto duradero en la Mejía, Lucia camino hacia mí y entramos en el lugar que las chicas ya se cambiaban, Carol apoyada en su asiento de coche, la cambie rápido se medió movió pero no despertó, entre me puse bragas limpias y el vestido. Nos fuimos en busca de la camioneta para irnos a casa.

Al llegar Callie subió directo a dejar a Carol a su habitación, le dije iba por algo de tomar y la miraba en la cocina, durante abría mi jugo la voz de Aria y Lucia en la sala llamaba mi atención, cuando salí a la sala estaban apartadas la una de otra, Aria caminaba de un lado hacia otro, mientras Lucia sostenía una copa de vino en la mano y se apoyaba en el respaldar de un asiento.

* * *

Lucia: Dejaras de dar vueltas y decirme de una vez que es lo que te pasa, tus miradas, tus preguntas, crees soy idiota y no me entero.

Aria: Baje antes que papa, choque con él en las escaleras al subir, preferí no decirle nada, sólo lo deje que bajara sin detenerlo, así que asumo él también te escucho hablar.

Lucia: Es de mal gusto escuchar detrás de las paredes, tú y Carlos han hecho mal, pero ya que lo sabes no puedo hacer nada, Aria no estás para juzgarme, uno soy tu madre y dos es mi pasado.

Aria: Y tres aún la miras mama, como has podido juzgar a Callie por ello, tú eres igual, ¡Dios mama! Somos como somos por ti, porque sabes algo, yo también me he tirado mujeres en mi vida, más de una eso sí, a diferencia tuya y de Callie.

Callie: Deja de gritar que Carol duerme ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Porque le gritas a mama?

Arizona: Callie cariño porque no dejas que ellas hablen y tú hablas con tu madre luego.

Aria: No, Arizona déjala que se quede, porque así dejamos todo claro de una sola vez, dile a Callie con quien salías antes de papa.

Lucia: Con Kate.

Callie: Lo dices así de tranquila ¿Es una broma no?

Lucia: No, tenía tu edad cuando salí con ella, contestándote a ti Aria, consideraba la relación de tu hermana mala, por el simple hecho que con la experiencia que tuve no me parecía algo bueno, pensaba podría pasarle lo mismo, no miraba Arizona como alguien bueno para Callie, son jóvenes y no saben en ocasiones que cosas quieren.

Aria: Ya, por eso la agarras de tu confidente y ahora si confías en ella para Callie, muy bonito de tu parte mama.

Callie: ¿Tu sabias de todo esto?

Arizona: Si, tu madre me lo dijo y lo siento, pero no me correspondía a mi decírtelo, si no a ella, me voy a retirar y hablen ustedes.

Callie: No, ya sabes de qué va todo y la verdad te prefiero aquí.

Aria: ¿Que pasara con papa?

Lucia: No lo sé, él se molestó y se salió de la habitación, desde entonces no lo he visto, no hemos hablado.

Callie: ¿Tienes algo con ella ahora?

Lucia: No.

Callie: ¿La quieres más que a papa?

Lucia: Es algo totalmente distinto Callie ¿Quieres Arizona como amaste tú a George?

Callie: Es distinto, pensé que amaba a George, era joven no sabía en sí que era el amor, ahora que he experimentado, cariño, amor, fidelidad y más compresión entiendo que con George era algo de solo niños, darse besos y pasar a algo físico, que algo más de conexión, que con ella si tengo.

Aria: ¿Papa para ti es como George?

Lucia: Repito es algo distinto, nunca amas a las personas de igual manera, tampoco les amas con la misma intensidad, lo mío con Kate ya es pasado, estoy con su padre ahora.

Callie: ¿Lo amas?

Lucia: Claro.

Aria: ¿Pero no como a ella? Mama por una vez se sincera contigo misma, también se sincera con nosotras, nunca hemos podido tener una relación contigo madre e hijas, porque no podemos hablar de nada contigo, no tienes tiempo o solo no quieres hablar.

Lucia: Una parte de mi quisiera ella no me hubiese dejado, pero no puedo hacer nada, menos alterar lo que ya pasó, hoy estoy casada con un hombre que quiere a su familia, me quiere a mí, así que porque dejaría todo por nada, quiero a Carlos y me casé con él para estar con él.

Callie: Pero no lo amas como aún amas a Kate.

Lucia: No es fácil hablar de ello, no por ahora, hablaré con su padre cuando sea el momento y vamos arreglar todo esto.

Aria: Y si él piensa que ya no hay nada que arreglar, puede que quiera divorciarse.

Callie: Los quiero juntos, pero si un divorcio es mejor a que estés con alguien por obligación y no por amor, parece ser una buena opción.

Aria: ¿Te estás escuchando las estupideces que dices? ¡Por Dios Callie!

Callie: Para que los quieres juntos si no se aman.

Lucia: Eso lo decidiremos nosotras, Callie no es culpa de Arizona no decirte nada, yo sé lo pedí, le dije en su momento hablaría contigo, porque pensé preferiría saberlo por mí y no un tercero.

Callie: Entiendo.

Lucia: Ahora me voy a retirar y por su padre no se preocupen yo hablaré con él.

Aria: ¡Alto ahí! No crees deberíamos hablar, mama cuéntanos un poco más de ti, dinos algo más que nos haga entender y no odiarte más, porque siento que no te conozco, no esperaba esto de ti.

Lucia: Si ya me odias ¿Para qué quieres agregar aún más odio Aria?

Arizona: Creo Aria tiene razón, porque no hablar con ellas.

Lucia: Ya tuve años con mi madre aguantándole lo crítica que era, para aguantar las críticas de mis propias hijas, si bien Aria dijo todas en este salón hemos estado con una mujer, así que dime que más tenemos que hablar ¿De cómo lo hemos hecho? ¿En dónde? No tiene caso, saben que antes de su padre salía con Kate, era mi maestra de universidad, 6 años mayor que yo, me enamore de ella, la amaba pero ella me dejó por no ser lo que ella buscaba, fin de la historia.

Callie: ¿Cómo puedes estar cerca de ella? Te hizo daño.

Aria: Está cerca porque así lo prefieres tu verdad, es una forma de por lo menos tenerla contigo.

Lucia: Vive en Miami, coincidimos en eventos, soy abogada y ella jueza, hemos compartido casos ¿Qué esperas Aria? que les diga no podemos trabajar juntas porque me acosté con ella, es muy poco profesional de mi parte, entendí que cometí un error al enrollarme con ella de nuevo, pero eso no ocurrirá más.

Callie: ¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir con enrollarte con ella y que fue un error? No hablábamos de lo suyo contigo hace años.

Aria: ¿Recuerdas te dije papa le fue infiel a mama? ¿Recuerdas te dije que era un miserable? Porque aunque me entere muy pequeña y no entendía bien que pasaba, sabia papa había lastimado a mama, fue la única vez que sentí él había fallado, iba creciendo y le guardaba resentimiento a papa y decía ¿Como ella pude seguir con él? ¿Cómo pudo tener otra hija con él? Cuando tú fuiste la infiel mama, tú volviste a encontrarte con Kate y quién sabe por cuánto tiempo te acostabas con ella, como una puta.

Lucia: ¡Basta! Te deje pasar los gritos y que me juzgues, pero no voy a dejar que me faltes el respeto, lastimosamente como dirías tú, soy tu madre, no tienes más opción que yo, pero no tienes derecho hablarme así, cometí un error ya lo he dicho.

Aria: No creo fuera un error, estoy segura que si se te presentará la oportunidad de irte a revolcar con ella lo harías, me das una vergüenza increíble mama, pero sabes que Callie tiene razón, lo mejor que papa puede hacer es divorciarse de ti, me harté ya de este tema.

Callie: ¡Aria espera! ¿Dónde vas?

Aria: Por mis cosas, no pienso quedarme a jugar a la familia que no existe, luego veré como visitarles a las 3 en Seattle.

Arizona: ¡Aria!

Lucia: Déjala, es mayor de edad y no tiene por qué estar en donde no quiere.

Arizona: ¿La dejaras irse así?

Lucia: ¿Puedo evitarlo?

Callie: ¿La buscarías?

Lucia: Claro que no, ella tiene una vida y yo la mía.

Callie: ¿Pero la amas?

Lucia: Basta ya Callie, dejemos el tema donde está, hay cosas que no puedo cambiar, necesito hablar primero con tu padre.

Callie: Si es ella a quien quieres, no te engañes más, nunca es tarde para buscar a quien te hace feliz, los amo son mis padres, pero mama, jamás los he visto felices, actúan como tal, pero nunca te he visto sonreír genuinamente como está tarde al hablar con ella.

Lucia: Yo no...

Callie: Desde la piscina las mire, fue algo que le dije Arizona ayer por la mañana, cuando estás con ella sonríes y te ves tranquila, lo malo está cuando alguien se acerca, es como que dejas de ser tú y te pones muy seria, Ari es hora de subir, dile a Emma si puedes, que queremos pizza para cenar y estaremos en mi habitación.

Lucia: Yo le diré.

* * *

Callie me tomo del brazo y me llevo demasiado rápido a la habitación de Aria, quien ha estaba llenado su maleta, se volteó a vernos pero siguió a lo suyo.

* * *

Callie: No te vayas hasta que papa vuelva.

Aria: Eso si vuelve.

Callie: Aria ella no deja de ser nuestra madre.

Aria: ¡Dios! Eres tan estúpida en ocasiones, sabes nunca entendí porque la quieres, vale si es nuestra madre, pero siempre nos trató muy mal, nos cuidaba Emma, ella realmente es nuestra madre Callie, quien nos enseñó a caminar, hablar, nos ayudaba con la escuela ¿Dime un solo recuerdo bueno que tengas de mama? Ninguno verdad.

Callie: Siempre quise tener una buena relación con ella, pero no se dio, Aria no es nuestra culpa que mama sea así, ha sufrido te enteras de ello, es normal tenga un carácter así, si ella nunca ha sido completamente feliz.

Arizona: Aria tu madre no supo ser madre ya que ella tampoco la tuvo, es normal estás cosas pasen, que están mal, pues lo están, pero ella tuvo una infancia y adolescencia difícil más que ustedes.

Aria: No pues, Santa Lucía, venga Arizona no te pongas de su lado, mira que me caes bien y todo, pero no ves más allá, eres joven y ves a una pobre mujer que su madre era mala con ella.

Arizona: Tú también eres joven, apenas cumplirás 23 años, no eres toda una adulta, madura Aria, huyendo no vas hacer nada.

Aria: Quedándome tampoco, mire mal a mi padre por años, cuando la culpable es mama, cuando inicie a viajar era porque no quería estar en casa, era un martirio ya que mis padres no actuaban como los padres de mis amigos, amorosos o divertidos entre ellos, siempre han sido fríos, cuando papá es cariñoso o detallista con ella me preguntaba si había hecho algo mal, quizás por eso se aparecía con algo y así ella no lo dejaría.

Callie: Aria nada de esto es nuestra culpa, ellos lo solucionaran como consideren, tú tienes una vida, encontraras un trabajo o harás algo que tú quieras, yo encontré Arizona y quiero estar con ella, terminaremos el otro año nuestro último de escuela, luego la universidad, tendremos trabajos y una bonita familia, porque es lo que queremos y viviremos nuestras vidas como queramos, entonces dejemos ellos vivan la suya como quieran los años que le quedan para hacerlo.

Aria: Entiendo tu punto, pero prefiero no estar aquí cuando todo acabe, porque sabes lo mejor es que se divorcien, quizás Kate es lo que mama necesita.

Arizona: O quizás no, Kate es mayor ahora y aun así no sabe que es vuestra madre para ella, sufriría más si se queda con ella.

Aria: ¿Has hablado con Kate también?

Arizona: Ella me hablo cuando Lucia se fue al baño.

Aria: Lo entiendo, escuchaste a mama sin interrumpirla, preguntabas cosas y ella te contestaba, pero en ningún momento, la has juzgado o tachado de mala madre, pudiendo hacerlo, así que comprendo porque es fácil para ellas hablar contigo.

Arizona: Lucia iba hablar con ustedes, pero primero solucionaría las cosas con Carlos, no debías explotar en su contra.

Aria: Así soy, además ya todo pasó, no hay marcha atrás, he llamado hay un cupo aún, me voy a España, tienes mi correo, puedes escribirme e igual llegando te envió un mensaje con mi numero para estar en contacto, les haré llegar mi regalo para ti y Carol.

Callie: ¿Es lo que realmente quieres?

Aria: Si, cuida de Callie y Carol, pese lo joven eres madura y sobretodo muy protectora, gracias por ser para Carol lo que nadie fue para Callie y para mí, las veo pronto.

* * *

Agarro su maleta y salió de la habitación, Callie la siguió y solo la miro desaparecer del pasillo, se fue a su habitación y la seguí, me quede en el marco de la puerta mientras ella se tiraba a llorar en su cama, cerré la puerta y me acosté con ella, se apoyó en mi pecho y lloraba y preguntaba porque esto le pasaba a su familia, solo la consolaba y acariciaba el cabello, luego de un rato el llanto cesó y su respiración era tranquila, la apoye bien en la cama y la deje dormir. Decidí buscar a Lucia, pase primero por la habitación y estaba ahí, entre y estaba sentada en su cama con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, entre y cerré, me quede apoyada a la puerta y no dije nada, así que ella habló primero.

* * *

Lucia: Vaya día he.

Arizona: Aria se ha ido, Callie luego de llorar se durmió.

Lucia: Aria no me asombró en nada, tiene el carácter obstinado de su padre, pero Calliope, fue racional.

Arizona: Ella te quiere, sufre al pensar su familia se deshace pero igual quiere lo mejor para todos, aunque eso sea cada quien por su cuenta.

Lucia: Muy considerado de su parte.

Arizona: ¿Porque lo has hecho?

Lucia: ¿El que exactamente?

Arizona: Decírmelo ¿Porque ahora? ¿Porque a mí?

Lucia: ¿Porque no?

Arizona: No hagas eso, ella también lo hace.

Lucia: Lo siento, pero no se Arizona, estoy cansada quizás de callar, una vez en mi vida necesitaba decir las cosas que tengo atravesadas, quizás por eso te lo dije.

Arizona: Quizás porque querías dejarme mal con Callie, porque es una mentira que dijeras me pediste no decir nada, yo decidí sola no hablarlo ¿Porque cubrirme?

Lucia: Porque no serás tú quien pague los platos rotos por mí, si Carlos quiere el divorcio se lo daré, si Aria decide pasar de mi lo voy aceptar.

Arizona: Es una pena estés así de tranquila, con una postura de que nada te importa, te pareces a tu madre, terminaras tus días como ella, sola y miserable.

Lucia: ¡Para! Se lo que intentas, pero tú no lo entiendes, no eres madre no sabes lo que es ver odio en los ojos de tus hijas, lo peor es estar consiente que te lo has ganado porque nunca fuiste alguien para ellas, Emma se encargó de ellas siempre, hice lo que mi madre hizo conmigo, lo único distinto es que un internado no lo mire bien, tenían a Emma podían ir bien a una escuela normal.

Arizona: Su madre eres tú, no Emma, Lucia sabes bien que puedes tomarte un tiempo libre, vuelve a Seattle, aléjate de Kate un tiempo, Aria se ha ido pero Calliope aún está aquí, ella te quiere, ve a Seattle para tu hija en su cumpleaños y para tu nieta, es su primer cumpleaños tienes que estar ahí.

Lucia: ¿Qué pasa si todo termina mal con Carlos? ¿Yo para que voy? Estarán incómodas sabiendo no estamos bien, arruinare los cumpleaños.

Arizona: Si lo de Carlos no tiene solución pues ni modo, pero lo que si tiene solución es tu relación con Callie, demuéstrale estarás para ella y Carol, que pierdes con intentarlo, es mejor a no hacerlo, por cierto, si soy madre, mi hija duerme en la habitación contigua, biológicamente es una pena que no, me perdí sus primeros meses y una Callie embarazada, pero aquí estoy y Carol sabe quién soy, no las dejare solas.

Lucia: Se mira que la amas, estás aquí luchando porque yo sea una madre para ella, luego de 17 años de no serlo, seguro Callie no tiene algún recuerdo bueno conmigo.

Arizona: La primera semana en Seattle llovía mucho, pero un día en especial, había una gran tormenta, Callie se levantó a buscar a su padre, Carlos no estaba en la habitación así que ella decidió regresar a la suya, pero le preguntaste que necesitaba, dijo los truenos no la dejaban dormir, te levantes y la llevaste a su cama, le leíste un cuento y ella se durmió en tu pecho, para ti ella dormía, pero ella recuerda esa noche y que le dijeras duerme dulce niña, mama está aquí para ti.

Lucia: ¿Callie te contó eso?

Arizona: ¿Quién si no? Nunca le habías leído un cuento, jamás la habías metido a la cama, menos hablarle de esa forma, por eso ella lo recuerda, hace unos meses llovía fuerte en Seattle y un trueno la asusto, yo de broma le dije ven aquí pequeña miedosa, no querrás te cuente un cuento para dormir, dijo podrías, la mire con curiosidad y fue cuando me lo contó, así que si, ella tiene un buen recuerdo contigo.

Lucia: Mi madre nunca hizo nada de eso, siempre fue Emma, ella era la única que sabía de Kate, está molesta por que dice te puse en una posición incómoda.

Arizona: Eso ya es problema mío, yo lo resolveré en caso que Callie se moleste, tú encárgate por lo menos en recuperar a una de tus hijas, la otra ya se podrá en su momento, iré a ver a Callie y luego la cena, si te apetece pizza y una película avísame, podemos Callie y yo bajar a verla contigo.

Lucia: Me apetece, hace años no me siento a ver una película, la última fue Titanic, me gustaba mucho.

Arizona: Perfecto, quizás en una hora nos vemos en su cuarto audio visual, podemos repetirnos esa o alguna nueva, te veo luego.

Lucia: Está bien, gracias por todo.

Arizona: No es nada.

* * *

Fui rápido a ver a Callie y dormía, mire por dentro del cuarto de Carol y también dormía, baje y hable un poco con Emma, íbamos a pedir Pizza, pero dijo ella sabía hacer unas, le dije que le ayudaría, preguntó si sabía cocinar a lo cual me reí, me pidió sentarme y nuevamente contaba mi historia, de donde vengo, cosa de mis padres y así mientras ella las hacía. Hizo dos muy grandes, la mitad de una dijo era como le gustaba a Lucia, la otra mitad como le gustaba a Callie, la otra hizo la mitad como me gustaba a mí, claro me lo pregunto y yo le dije como, así que la última parte era diferente a las otras pero se miraba igual de rica, esperamos el tiempo en el horno, Emma dijo estaban casi lista, que subiera por Callie y Carol, cuando estaba por salir de La Cocina, Lucia entró ya con su pijama puesta, la bata de ceda la tapaba bien, le sonreí y subí por mis chicas.

Desperté primero a Carol, le puse una pijama rápido y agarre su mono, quiero Callie la mire al despertarse, llegamos y para mi sorpresa Callie iniciaba a sentarse en la cama, sonrió al vernos, tomo a la niña en el regazo y aproveché para quitarme la ropa, me coloque un pijama y listo, tire uno en la cama para Callie, cuando pregunto de la pizza le dije estuve abajo con Emma ella las había hecho, sonrió y dijo me encantarían, cuando le dije que bajaríamos y en su cine en casa miraríamos película, note confusión y le dije su madre estaría, que estábamos solas y que era bueno compartir tiempo, me dio una sonrisa triste, se levantó y cambio, tomo a Carol y me tiendo la mano.

Llegamos para ver la película y vaya, aquí es muy grande y la pantalla cubre toda la pared, el aire ya está encendido y Lucia ya sentada con otra copa de vino, al parecer el alcohol será su compañía hoy, son asientos amplios y suaves, Lucia decidió repetir Titanic, Callie dijo le gustaba y solo una vez la había mirado igual que yo, ya listas para ver con nuestra pizza y soda, invitamos a Emma a quedarse, ella aceptó y la película inicio, Callie no mentía, la pizza es buenísima, nos cubrimos con unas mantas todas, Carol más que comer sólo babeo la pizza aunque le gustaba el queso, luego de un rato le di su biberón y quedo dormida sobre mí, así que me apoye en Callie un poco, miramos tranquilas la película, poco antes del final, alguien entró, era Carlos, se sentó junto a Lucia, Callie y yo nos asombramos, se acercó a ella la beso y abrazo, se quedó a ver la película, cuando todo terminó, Emma me quito a Carol la fue acostar, nos íbamos a levantar, cuando Carlos le pido a Emma que volviera que pondría otra película, así terminamos mirando otra, "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Carlos le murmuró a Lucia que Aria estaba bien, que su primera escala ya había pasado, que hablarían luego, pero que estarían bien.

La película fue bonita, nunca la había visto, cuando todo terminó, Callie y yo ayudamos a Emma a recoger todo, Lucia nos miró con curiosidad, a lo que Callie contesto, en casa de los Robbins todos ayudamos. Lo que me recuerda no he hablado con nadie de mi casa, una vez en la habitación, le mando txt a Tim, dice que todo está bien y que ya pronto nos veremos, que trabajo hoy estaba muerto del cansancio, que hablaríamos mañana, pero que me concentrara en las vacaciones que él les diría a mis padres estábamos bien. El día había sido cansado, me apoye en la almohada y caí rendida.

* * *

Cualquier error es mio, post en Instagram siempre, "Calzona_Stronger " Tumblr: "ste2204 " siempre les dejo mi twitter: " MrsSanttosS "


	57. Chapter 57

Hola a todos, he estado un poco enferma así que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar, pero aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste un poco, siempre sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

* * *

Capítulo 55

Pov. Arizona

Nuestro viernes fue tranquilo dentro de lo posible, despertamos bastante tarde, me sentía agotada de todo lo que ha estado pasando, Callie durmió aún más que yo, almorzamos solas, ni Carlos menos Lucia apareció por la casa en todo el día hasta la noche. Callie la he notado un tanto rara conmigo, pienso que aunque dijera lo entiende ella está molesta un poco, se le ocurrió jugar tenis, yo le dije no sabía y ella se ofreció a explicarme, así pasamos un buen tiempo por la tarde y fue el único momento que se relajó conmigo, luego volvimos a la habitación se dio una ducha y dijo estaría en la habitación con Carol, así que yo igual me duche y cuando llegue a unirme ya era la hora de la cena, todo fue muy callado, Callie decidió ella alimentar a Carol, al terminar todo se dedicó a dormirla, yo espere en la habitación, pero al llegar solo se puso el pijama me dijo buenas noches y se durmió, así que creo hoy tendremos que hablar.

Yo desperté primero, quería hablar con ella así que comencé a darle besos en el cielo y así despertarla, hubo un cambio en su respiración y sabía estaba despertando, se giró a verme le dije bueno días y ella me besó, pero de una forma un tanto desesperada, trataba de seguirle el ritmo y recordar la desperté para hablar, pero luego sentí su mano bajo mi camisa y perdía un poco la idea de lo que iba hacer, así que solo me dejé llevar, me despegué un poco de ella y la mire a los ojos, le di un beso en los labios y comencé a bajar hasta su cuello, ella me tomo de la cintura y me ayuda a colocarme a horcajadas sobre ella, puse mis manos sobre sus pechos y los apreté sin más, ella soltó un gemido y lo siguiente fue sacarle la camisa, obviamente no tenía sostén así que sus hermosos pechos quedaron a la vista, comencé a lamerlos, le di atención a cada uno, mientras chupaba uno de sus pezones con la mano acariciaba el otro, Callie se movía mucho debajo mío, me aparto y me quedé recata viéndola, sus manos fueron a mi cintura y comenzó a subirla de esa forma sacándome mi camisa, al quedar desnuda de la parte de arriba y sus manos en mis caderas, me balanceaba un poco sobre ella, miraba mis pechos moverse, que son ligeramente un poco más grande que los de ella pero no mucho, Callie se levanta un poco para quedar medio sentada y siempre conmigo encima, en esa postura queda frente a mis pechos, comienza apretarlos con las manos y luego con la boca me da algunos mordiscos, yo estaba realmente excitada con todo lo que estaba pasando y al recordar nuestra última vez pues todo le pone más, trato de que mis gemidos no sean fuertes así que son casi como un susurro cerca de sus odio, siento una de sus manos por encima de mis bragas, pero toda nuestra burbuja sexual se revienta en menos de nada.

* * *

Lucia: Recuerdan estar listas a las 2 pm.

Callie: ¡Mama!

Arizona: ¡Dios Lucia! ¿Puedes girarte?

Lucia: No he visto nada, igualmente estabas de espalda, pero en fin, hoy es el evento en el Hotel, por favor estar listas a las 2pm, yo llegaré con las personas que nos ayudarán a estar listas, nos harán un facial primero, luego nos ayudarán con el maquillaje y cabello.

Callie: Mama todo resulta interesante, pero puedes dejarnos un segundo, si quieres hablar más ya bajo hablar contigo, pero esto es incómodo contigo en la puerta hablando como si nada.

Lucia: Callie yo debo irme ya, nunca bajaron así que tuve que subir, toque la puerta pero claro que iban a escuchar.

Arizona: Lo sentimos, la verdad no escuchamos que tocaras, igual no estaba en nuestros planes hacerlo en casa, la verdad es la primera vez que intentábamos algo, yo...

Callie: Estás divagando, nos ha quedado claro todo, te vemos a las 2pm puntual en la planta baja, que seguro será donde nos encontraras.

Lucia: ¡Perfecto! Las veo luego, por cierto, Carlos acaba de bajar espero no les escuchara los gemidos, un padre es quien menos quiere saber qué hacen sus hijos, si es por mí no se preocupen, sigan a lo suyo ya me voy a trabajar.

Callie: ¿Dime que esto no ha pasado? Mi madre no ha entrado mientras chupaba uno de tus pechos.

Arizona: Penosamente si ha pasado.

Callie: ¡Perfecto! Solo eso me faltaba.

Arizona: ¿Porque te molestas? Esto no es mi culpa, solo quería despertaras para hablar, pero te me has venido encima y lo siento me dejé llevar, además tú también lo querías, no sabía Lucia vendría.

Callie: No estoy molesta, bueno si un poco, no por lo que ha pasado ahorita, si no por todo, soy la última al enterarme de las cosas ¿porque no me dijiste lo de mi madre y Kate?

Arizona: No me correspondía decírtelo yo, Callie lo mejor era que ella te lo dijera, e iba hacerlo pero Aria se enteró y todo exploto.

Callie: Me siento rara, no puedo creer menos pensar mi madre con una mujer, todo es confuso, mi padre está aquí y actúa como si nada pasara ¿Que pasara esta noche? ¿Cómo podré actuar con naturalidad al verla?

Arizona: ¡Espera! ¿Kate vendrá esta noche al hotel?

Callie: Así es siempre coinciden ¡Dios Arizona! Ella confió en ti, una extraña para ella pero no en sus hijas, no en mí.

Arizona: Aria tiene razón en algo, entiendo es tu madre pero porque siempre la has querido tanto pese su forma de ser.

Callie: Recuerdo muy poco a la Abuela, era distante con mama y siempre le señalaba cada cosa, dándole a entender lo hacía todo mal, así que no se pensaba mi madre era de esa forma por el mismo desapego de su madre, solo me hacía sentir mal por ella y quería estar para ella, pero cuando me acercaba ella solo ponía más distancia, la quiero es mi Madre, quiero mis padres juntos, pero Ari ellos van a terminar separados en algún momento.

Arizona: Si eso pasa no dejarán de ser tus padres.

Callie: Sé que mi padre estará ahí, pero ella no, mi madre será aún más inalcanzable para mí, siento nunca tendré la oportunidad de madre e hija, como tú con Barbara, hasta como yo con Barbara, tu Madre conmigo ha sido estupenda.

Arizona: Mi madre te quiere, pero quizás las cosas pronto mejoren, por lo menos con Lucia, tu madre no está tan a la defensiva como el día que llegamos, hay cosas que no cambiarán porque ella es así, pero igual si todo sigue normal, cuentas conmigo, Calliope yo estoy para ti y Carol siempre, somos una pequeña familia, pero también mis padres están para nosotras.

Callie: Somos una pequeñita familia, nosotras y Carol ¿Crees esa familia aumente?

Arizona: ¿Me estás preguntando por más hijos?

Callie: No esperaba ser madre, pero ahora que lo soy pues me gusta mucho, más al verlas a ustedes dos, no diré que me gustaría verte con un bebe porque Carol era solo de 3 meses al conocerte, pero si diré que lo que me gustaría es verte a ti llevando él bebe.

Arizona: Uno vas muy rápido asumiendo si tendríamos más los llevaría yo, dos me encantaría un día darle un hermano o hermana a Carol, tres primero acabemos nuestro último año, miremos que queremos estudiar, donde estaremos, muchas cosas vale y luego traemos este tema de regreso.

Callie: Este tema y otro también por ahí, pero tienes razón no hay porque correr, Te Amo y Quiero estar mi vida entera contigo.

Arizona: Tienes suerte que yo quiero lo mismo, Te Amo.

Callie: ¿Terminamos esto en la ducha?

Arizona: Me parece bien, pero pon el seguro.

* * *

Salimos de la cama rápido a la ducha, fue una de esas duchas muy duraderas, solo en casa hacíamos estás cosas, pero ahora que sabemos estamos solas, por lo menos en la planta alta podemos pasar el tiempo juntas. Al salir de la ducha buscábamos que ponernos, no teníamos ganas de pasar en la piscina y estar encerradas en casa tampoco, Callie dijo cerca había un pequeño parque para los de la zona, podíamos llevar a Carol en el coche o manejar hasta ahí era a unas cuadras, decidimos agarrar el carro de Aria mejor, así llevábamos en él una pelota y alguna cosa que a la niña la distraiga.

Al tener planes listos pues eso nos hacía una idea de que podíamos usar cualquier cosa, Callie tomo una camisa blanca con muchos agujeros, no le veo sentido comprar una camisa así pero son sus gustos, jeans y tenis, se agarró el cabello en una coleta, sus típicas gafas y ya estaba lista. Yo tomé una camisa blanca con dibujos de gatos pequeños en negro, falda roja y converse negros, una coleta alta y listo. Comienzo a pensar debería cortarme un poco el cabello, pero bueno eso será luego. Bajamos y comimos algo ligero, Callie le dijo a Emma iríamos al parque cercano de casa, dijo que volviéramos a tiempo para almorzar. Carol ya estaba lista, sus dos coletas que Emma le hace, camisola gris con el estampado de un vaso, short rosado con un degradado blanco y puntos negros y sandalias rosadas.

Al llegar al parque jugamos con ella y su pelota, pero le llamaba la atención los gritos de los niños, así que la llevamos cerca donde estaba un grupo de niños pequeños como ella, habían dos niñas y un niño, jugaron alrededor de una hora, caminamos un poco en el parque, descansamos en un banco un rato y seguíamos hablando del cumpleaños de Carol, que prácticamente decidimos hacer algo en casa y solo invitar a nuestros amigos y bueno siempre reunidos con la familia, espero los torres estén ahí.

Emma nos dijo volver para el almuerzo, pero se nos hizo un poco tarde regresamos casi a la 1pm, comimos algo y subimos a darle una ducha a Carol, se tomó su biberón de la tarde y se durmió, mientras ella toma su siesta nosotras fuimos a nuestra habitación rápido, nos duchamos juntas sin mojarnos el cabello ya que serán las 2 pm y seguro Lucia ya llego o estará por, nos tomamos un tiempo en la ducha al parecer aún habían ganas de esta mañana, al salir de la ducha Emma entro, estábamos solo en toalla y nos dio una sonrisa, obviamente sabe ambas salimos de la ducha, me sonroje un poco y Callie también, dijo Lucia había llegado, solo ponerse ropa interior y una de las batas blancas, que ya habían llegado los que iban atendernos.

Aún me es raro saber que cada que salgo alguien nos atiende, así que eso hicimos, colocarnos la ropa interior que llevaríamos debajo de los vestidos, bajamos y Lucia ya estaba en las mismas condiciones, esta vez no fue cada quien en su cuarto estábamos en el salón de casa. Como ella ya nos había dicho antes, fueron fáciles para limpiar nuestros poros, luego hicieron un tratamiento para el cabello, así que fuimos muy mimadas. Pasamos casi dos horas en ello, luego nos hicieron manicure y pedicura, también llevo si rato, Carlos llego y medio nos saludó, subió a ducharse y vestirse.

Me gustan los maquillajes de noche, bueno por lo menos que me los hagan, dejan los ojos muy bonitos la forma en que los maquillan bien difuminados y te hacen resaltar el tono de ojos, al terminar el maquillaje me pregunto un poco cómo era el vestido, así como anteriormente el color para ver que tonos usar, pero esta vez era para ver si llevaba el cabello recogido o suelto, medio le explique y así comenzó, cuando estábamos listas Lucia dijo podíamos subir a vestirnos, durante el proceso Carol ya había despertado y estuvo jugando cerca nuestra, Emma dijo ella se haría cargo de nuestra hija esta noche, así que subimos a buscar lo que usaríamos. Apoyamos los vestidos en la cama un momento y es cuando Callie ve el mío.

* * *

Callie: Escote he, asumo alguien no lleva sostén.

Arizona: Pues estás en lo cierto, como podrás ver.

Callie: ¡Hey! Que la puerta no tiene seguro para que te saques la bata así, no quiero nadie te vea.

Arizona: Tu madre sabe nos estamos vistiendo.

Callie: Si pero si se le ocurre venir a preguntar algo y estás con el pecho fuera.

Arizona: Vale, tienes razón pero hay que vestirse ya, tenemos que estar listas si no ella viene a por nosotras.

Me besa lentamente y yo siempre me pongo toda blanda en sus brazos, le digo me ha dañado el labial y se burla, comienzo a colocarme el vestido, es rosado y como ya Callie dijo tiene un escote, es abierto al centro, así que no veo la necesidad de colocarme un sostén, además la espalda es bastante descubierta, solo son las tiras del vestido, apretado de la cintura y me siento perfecta con mi elección, las sandalias son del mismo color, con detalle de unas alas y el tacón de aguja, en el cabello hicieron una trenza y que la llevaron de un punto a otro haciéndola ver como si fuera un aro, dejando el resto del cabello con hondas sueltas pero voluminoso, ellos me hicieron el favor tanto a mi como a Callie de cortarnos un poco el cabello, nada de gran cambio, más que todo eran las puntas o lo que se viera un poco dañado, así que ya no llevo el cabello debajo del pecho, si no como dos dedos debajo del hombro.

Yo una vez que estoy lista veo a Callie que igual solo se termina de colocar los zapatos, su vestido me encanta, es color champagne, la parte de arriba es de encaje beige, sandalia con tacón de aguja con delicadas correas doradas, en su cabello le hicieron 3 trenzas, una en El Centro y a cada lado, formando una media cola, la cual quedó su cabello en forma desordenada pero en si se le miraba bien. Nos retocamos el labial y listo, bajamos a la sala, eran las 7:30 pm y el evento era a las 8pm, pero al parecer no teníamos que estar antes que todos como en la actividad de Lucia, ya que no tenían prisa alguna, ellos dos bajaron, Carlos con traje negro y corbatín. Lucia trae una delicada blusa crema de un hombro descubierto y mangas largas, una falda negra larga y en medio un cinturón muy bonito, siempre trae sus pulseras que se ven muy finas, sandalias negras con la punta abierta y el cabello recogido totalmente con el flequillo un poco suelto.

* * *

Lucia: ¿Están listas?

Callie: Si.

Lucia: Tu vestido es muy bonito Arizona, apenas logramos verlo, pero al ser abierto así porque no usas alguna cadena, una delicada que no llame la atención pero a la vez le da un toque.

Arizona: Callie y Carol me han regalado unas para mi cumpleaños, pero no pegan con el vestido.

Lucia: Entonces abre esto, quizás esto si pegue.

Callie: ¿Qué es?

Lucia: Pues que lo abra y sabremos.

Arizona: ¡Oh! Pero qué bonito, no tienes por qué prestarme nada.

Lucia: No es prestado, soy la que no te había hecho un regalo de cumpleaños, se ve sencillo pero para ti que eres joven, está bien, no llamativo pero elegante y acorde a tu edad.

Callie: Te ayudo a ponértelo, ten los aretes.

Arizona: Gracias, se ve que es muy fino, no tenía porque.

Carlos: Es solo un regalo, además se ve muy bonito.

Callie: Te ves linda con él, todo el trabajo en TIFFANY &amp; CO. Siempre es bien delicado.

Arizona: ¡Espera! ¿Es de ahí?

Lucia: Claro.

Arizona: ¡Madre Mía! Que es caro, no tenía por qué ser algo así.

Lucia: Contigo nos dará la noche diciéndote no es nada, venga es hora de irse.

* * *

Era una cadena y aretes, en forma circular y piedras blancas en todo el, es de plata y muy fino. Ellos no escatiman en gastos al hacer regalos, nos fuimos en la camioneta de Carlos, llegamos pasados las 8pm, nos dirigieron a nuestra mesa, Callie me presentó con algunas personas, algunos de ellos nos sonreían normal y otros le preguntaban a Callie si era en serio que salía con una chica, me disculpe y les dije iba un momento al baño, le di un beso a Callie en los labios y ella sonrió, le pregunte a un camarero dónde encontrar los baños, me indicó y camine fuera del salón, el cual estaba precioso y lleno de lujos, toda la decoración era en plateado, se harán subastas y de igual manera el dinero es para recaudar, donaciones y cosas así, para conseguir el dinero para el hospital infantil.

Al llegar al baño me sorprendió encontrar a Lucia y Kate hablando dentro, Lucia se asombró al verme, pero visiblemente se relajó al ver que iba sola, a diferencia de Kate que solo me observó entrar, iba a girarme y dejarlas solas cuando Kate hablo.

* * *

Kate: No tienes que irte, solo hablábamos.

Arizona: Solo entrare un momento al baño.

Lucia: ¿Puedes contestarme a la pregunta que te hice?

Kate: Lo siento me distraje, ya te dije que solo me dijo me mantuviera alejada de ti, como si fuera una joven a la que le pueden decir que hacer, me parece una ridiculez por parte de Carlos actuar así.

Lucia: Es mi marido, sin embargo no le da derecho absoluto a buscarte y prohibirte cosas.

Kate: Se siente amenazado o solo no sabe cómo actuar con respeto a lo que supo.

Lucia: Hablare con él, solo estoy dando tiempo las chicas vuelvan a Seattle.

Kate: ¿Aria se largó no?

Lucia: Ella lo hizo, sabes que me grito ellas se parecen a mí, Calliope está con una chica y ella al parecer se tiro a más de una.

Kate: Vaya con tus hijas, la diferencia aquí es que tu saliste solo con una, pero bueno, tú sabrás como arreglas esto, no quiero a Carlos en mi oficina haciendo escándalo de nuevo.

Lucia: No me imagine hiciera algo así, pero por hoy lo dejaré pasar, pero esto se debe arreglar.

Kate: ¿Arizona ya saldrás?

Arizona: Si lo siento, no es lo mismo ir al baño en jeans que vestido.

Kate: Lo preguntaba para que volvieras con Lucia, seguro Carlos ya te ha de buscar al no verte.

Arizona: Porque la proteges, se nota no te importa mucho lo que pase.

Kate: No soy tan mezquina como crees, puede que tengas un pésimo concepto de mí, pero no quiere decir deseo cosas malas para la vida de Lucia, ahora vayan.

Lucia: Te veré luego.

Kate: Sé que así será, sabes dónde encontrarme.

* * *

Salí con Lucia del baño, no dirigimos a la mesa, Carlos hablaba con un hombre mientras Callie estaba sentada con una cara que decía mucho, al verme sonrío y me senté a su lado, un tipo comenzó a leer lo que estaba disponible en la subasta, entre algunas de ellas estaba pasar tiempo en alguno de los hoteles de Carlos, el cual por cierto no sé si fue por molestarlo más o con qué intención real fue, que Kate gano y pidió su premio fuera válido en el Hotel en Seattle, Carlos le dio una sonrisa forzada, contestándole donde ella deseara podía hacer válido su premio, consistía en un fin de semana utilizando el servicio que gustara, debido que la puja por ese vale fue de unos miles de dólares, Lucia se mantuvo sería y Callie solo me miro pero se ella se siente incómoda con todo lo que está pasando. Luego de un tiempo era la hora de la cena, nosotras nos mantuvimos calladas escuchando las diversas pláticas en nuestra mesa, Lucia dijo se iba afuera un momento necesitaba un poco de aire, algo que visiblemente a Carlos pareció o gustarle, pero no dijo nada, ella se levantó miro hacia la mesa del lado en la que Kate se encontraba, luego de unos minutos Callie me dijo que ya regresaba.

* * *

POV. Callie.

No he hablado con mi madre en lo absoluto, el estar aquí y ver a Kate cerca es un tanto incómodo, más con ese momento entre mi padre y ella discutiendo el hecho de que ella quiere estar en Seattle pronto, cuando mi madre se levantó de la mesa note como miro hacia Kate, pensé era una señal y ella se levantaría luego, pero no fue así, luego de unos minutos decidí levantarme, salí del salón y camine un poco afuera llegando a la piscina y cerca de ella estaba sentada mi madre con su copa, silenciosamente me acerqué a ella, pero igual me sintió al llegar, me senté y por un momento era todo silencio, hasta que decidí hablar porque sé que si de ella depende no diría nada.

* * *

Callie: ¿Porque Arizona?

Lucia: ¿Porque no? Tu novia tiene algo que no sabría explicarte, quizás es que se acerca a ti y te habla tan de frente y sin miedo.

Callie: Ella lo hace, Arizona sabe escuchar y te hace sentir segura, sientes es una persona en la que puedes confiar porque ves que ella no te está juzgando según lo que le dices.

Lucia: Puede que tengas razón en ello, cuando supe salías con una mujer, no sabía que pensar, al inicio fue un shock sabes, pensaba porque pasaría algo así, tú tenías novio y obviamente te gustaba, digo estuviste con él y ahora tienes una hija, así que porque te fijarías en una chica, pensé luego en lo que yo había vivido, me había enamorado de una también, pero era distinto ella había sido la primera en fijarse en alguien simple como yo, por otro lado yo nunca había salido con alguien antes, donde estaba no es como que realmente llegue a pensar que podía estar con alguien, pero en la Universidad todo era distinto, otro mundo al que yo no estaba acostumbrada y cuando tuve a Kate conmigo todo se sentía más ligero.

Callie: ¿Porque actuaste así con Arizona al inicio?

Lucia: Pensé en lo que había vivido yo, que tal que sea algo solo de la edad, son muy jóvenes Callie, tienes una hija, así que si el día de mañana Arizona cambiaba de opinión y no eres lo que ella quiere, no solo tú saldrías lastimada si no tu hija también, no estaba muy de acuerdo por ello al inicio, pensaba era solo una etapa, pero al ver cómo esa niña rubia de solo 17 años se levantó para defenderte y aún más a Carol, no se me hizo pensar que tal vez no es como pensaba, fue donde sentí un poco de celos sabes, en pensar porque Kate no pudo hacer algo así y decidió irse por la vía fácil y dejarme y sin más casarse con un hombre.

Callie: Ella fue estúpida, mama ella pudo elegir quedarse contigo pero no lo hizo, eso no es tu culpa si no de ella por ser cobarde, en ocasiones quisiera algunas cosas no te hubiesen pasado a ti, porque quizás eso te haría ser distinta, pero luego lo pienso y si fueras distinta no serias tampoco mi madre, sé que no tenemos la mejor relación del mundo, pero nunca es tarde.

Lucia: Yo jamás súper ser una madre para ti y Aria, tu hermana me odia y francamente no sé cómo tú no, fui aún más dura contigo que con ella, quizás me recuerdas un poco a mí, yo era muy como tú Callie, pero mi madre nunca me dejo ser como quería, ella decidía todo por mí, hasta el cómo vestirme, como caminar, como hablar, todo la verdad, pensó jamás podría conmigo así que un internado para ella fue la mejor opción, intente ser madre con Aria pero fallaba todo el tiempo, prefería enterrarme en mi trabajo y decía ya Emma puede con ella, lo hizo conmigo así que confiaba ciegamente en ella, yo no sabía nada de como criarlas, aún no lo sé, te veo a ti con Carol y me pregunto cómo lo haces, ya que no tenías un buen ejemplo, luego veo la forma en que es Arizona y digo quizás ella es la respuesta del como lo haces o bien la madre de Arizona es un gran ejemplo, luego recuerdo tu propia inseguridad con Carol, lo dijiste en uno de los desayunos y me hace pensar que es mi culpa que te sientas así.

Callie: Barbara es una gran mujer, me gustaría la conocieras, es tan como Arizona, aunque ella es una buena combinación de sus padres, ese carácter defensor aún más cuando atacas a su familia es muy de Daniel, yo al inicio dejaba mucho todo en manos de Emma, porque igualmente no sabía qué hacer, Isabel la cuidaba durante estaba en la escuela, por las tardes me tocaba a mí, pero sentía que fracasaba cuando Carol lloraba y yo pensaba era por hambre y no, lloran por muchas razones y yo no sabía cuál era, Emma era de gran ayuda me decía que ella se encargaba y que yo siguiera con mis deberes, pero cuando Arizona apareció todo eso cambio, ya que al poco tiempo de conocernos, algo pasó y sabía que no era algo en plan amistad, ver la forma en que podía ser tratada tanto yo como mi hija, me hacía sentir especial, George nunca me trato de esa forma menos me mira de la forma que ella lo hace, con el tiempo sabes me fui a casa de ella, Emma ya no estaba, así que estaba con ayuda de Ari y Barbara, ella con Carol es muy atenta una buena abuela, sé que no es biológicamente su abuela pero como ella dice el amor no está en el ADN, ellos la quieren tanto como su propia nieta, ya no se diga Arizona, sabes cuántas veces Carol ha dañado una tarea de ella y aun así no le importa, la vuelve hacer una vez queda libre de juegos, yo amo a mi hija pero en ocasiones siento fracaso totalmente en su crianza, Ari tiene la misma edad y la misma cero experiencia en bebés y ella lo hace mejor.

Lucia: Entiendo perfecto lo que dices, también cómo te sientes, pero al parecer has caído en una buena familia, tu padre y yo en lo económico estaremos para ti en todo, tus estudios serán cubiertos siempre, pero no creo podamos llenar esas expectativas de padres amorosos que tienes con los Robbins, tú y Arizona son el perfecto ejemplo de lo que es tener padres entregados a lo que es tener padre poco atentos.

Callie: Sabes que no es tan tarde para tener aunque sea una relación cordial.

Lucia: Vivo aquí Callie, tú estás en Seattle y luego de este año que viene no sé dónde estarás, porque tendrás que escoger Universidad, no qué planes tienen Arizona y tú.

Callie: Aún no hemos hablado del tema, tenemos una idea más o menos de lo que quiere estudiar la otra, asumo tendremos que aclarar que será nuestra carrera y luego ver que Universidades ofrecen las dos y luego aplicar, esperando quedar ambas en alguna de ellas, así escoger, no quiero separarme de ella, que pasa si al ir a Universidades distintas todos se daña.

Lucia: ¿Qué pasa si no? No pienses negativamente, además aún queda un año, cuando salgan de la secundaria tendrán 18 años, así que quien quita y para entonces estés aún más enamorada la una de la otra y se casen, total ya es algo posible hoy en día.

Callie: Acabas de insinuarme que puedo casarme con Arizona.

Lucia: Lo he hecho, me dirás es algo que no veías posible o que no quieres a un futuro.

Callie: Bueno siempre he pensado que quiero estar toda la vida con ella, así que pienso que si lo pensé en algún momento.

Lucia: Pues aún son jóvenes y les queda mucho para pensar y decidir.

Callie: Es la primera vez que hablo así contigo, sin gritos y más de 1 min.

Lucia: Lo sé, quizás ahora sea un poco más fácil, pero no te prometo ser mejor, así he sido durante toda mi vida no creo pueda cambiar, no ahora.

Callie: Nadie te pide que lo hagas, por cierto, sé que vives aquí, pero también sé que puedes visitarnos en Seattle cuando quieras, igual nosotras volver en vacaciones si tú quisieras.

Lucia: Aquí tienes una casa y puedes volver cuando quieras.

Callie: Tú tienes casa en Seattle puedes ir cuando quieras.

Lucia: La casa fue vendida Callie, nadie la habita.

Callie: Yo no lo sabía.

Lucia: Emma y algunos de los que estaban trabajando allá, están aquí por eso ahora, igualmente si necesitas a Emma en algún momento solo dile y ella estará para ti.

Callie: Está bien, gracias mama.

Lucia: ¿Por qué?

Callie: No estaría aquí de no ser por ti, me has dado la vida, eso ya es un regalo, deberíamos volver, seguro papa ha de estar un tanto inquieto y Arizona no conoce a nadie, seguro se aburre.

Lucia: Créeme para Arizona eso no es problema, se adapta a la gente con facilidad.

Callie: Lo sé, ella sabe cómo hacerlo, pero todo esto es abrumante para ella, los lujos, la gente, así que es mejor volver.

* * *

Nos fuimos de regreso al salón, mi padre aun hablaba con unos amigos, Arizona estaba con su móvil, me siente a su lado y le di un beso, estaba chat con Teddy, así que me comenzó a contar sobre qué, pero luego de un rato estábamos un tanto aburridas, le preguntamos a mi madre si podíamos irnos y ella dijo que si, hablo con mi padre y luego nos dijo podíamos irnos, se me hizo extraño ella se regrese con nosotras a casa, por lo general siempre se queda hasta el final con él, pero definitivamente las cosas no van como antes entre ellos. Al llegar a casa estábamos súper cansadas, íbamos a nuestra habitación cuando mi madre me dijo si podíamos hablar un momento, así que Arizona subió sola a la habitación.

* * *

Lucia: Solo quería decirte que espero tú y Arizona, estén bien, sabes que al final ella no tiene la culpa de haber quedado en medio de todo este caos.

Callie: Llegue a sentirme molesta un momento con ella, pero entiendo su punto, ella consideraba era algo que tu debías decirnos y no ella.

Lucia: ¡Perfecto! Qué bueno lo entiendas realmente.

Callie: ¿Vas a dormirte ya?

Lucia: No, estoy esperando a Carlos, dijo vendría pronto, solo debía arreglar una cosa más, por cierto, Callie si escuchas algo, es preferible que no bajes.

Callie: ¿Aún no han hablado?

Lucia: No, pero ya viene siendo hora.

Callie: Si se divorcian, igual seguirán siendo nuestros padres, sé que Aria al final lo entenderá, buenas noches.

Lucia: Buenas noches Calliope.

* * *

Pov. General.

Callie subió a su habitación, aun pensando en que podría pasar en esa conversación de sus padres, trato de poner esas ideas a un lado y tratar de descansar, encontró Arizona ya en pijama desmaquillándose, así que ella decidió hacer lo mismo, fueron a la habitación de su hija, ambas le dieron un beso y volvieron para ya dormir. Por otra parte Lucia subió a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y arreglo unas cosas, al escuchar el ruido de un carro llegar, decidió bajar, espero un poco cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse ella se giró mirando hacia la entrada, Carlos había llegado y sabía que era el tiempo de hablar.

* * *

Carlos: Pensé te encontraría ya en la cama ¿porque te has vestido para salir?

Lucia: No sé en qué pensabas para haber ido a buscar a Kate, un poco ridículo para un hombre de tu edad, ya no estas de 20 años Carlos, ni soy una niña a la que debes defender.

Carlos: Veo tu amante te fue con el chisme, me lo imaginé cuando por un momento te has perdido y tampoco le mire a ella.

Lucia: Tienes dos opciones, la primera es dejarte de tonterías y superar lo que está pasando así sin más, la segunda es divorciarnos, total nunca hemos sido un ejemplo de buen matrimonio, menos buenos padres, al final nuestras hijas no lo agradecerían.

Carlos: La primera opción la apliqué hace algunos años, cuando te comportaste como una mujer de la calle, como si no tuvieras un hogar.

Lucia: Sabes que los insultos ahórratelos, porque ni me afectan, necesito espacio, así que me iré a un hotel, al tuyo claro que no, viajaré a Seattle, por el cumpleaños de Callie y Carol, pasando eso creo podemos hablar de lo que sería la segunda opción, que veo realmente es lo mejor.

Carlos: Vaya ahora si piensas ir a un cumpleaños de tu hija, eso es un cambio, pero en fin vete a donde quieras, definitivamente no hay un arreglo para nosotros.

Lucia: Bien, yo hablare luego con Callie, antes que se regrese, asumo usaran tu avión para volver a Seattle, avísame si puedo ir con ustedes, si no buscare un boleto para ir.

Carlos: No seas absurda, sabes bien que puedes ir con nosotros si así lo quieres, me saludas a tu amante, seguro es donde dormirás esta noche.

Lucia: Se los daré de tu parte, no te aseguro ella los reciba de buena gana, buenas noches Carlos.

Carlos: Para ahí, me estas queriendo decir que dormirás en su casa.

Lucia: Yo no te lo dije, tú lo has asumido.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio, ya saben que siempre publico imágenes en Instagram: "Calzona_Stronger" Tumblr: "ste2204" y ahora cree un Twitter " CalzonaSFic " algunas le quede mas fácil ver las imágenes ahí, ya saben esta historia simultáneamente se publica en Wattpad: " Calzona_Stronger "

"Ari Mills" : 1. siento no haber contestado tu comentario anterior, cuando publique el ultimo capitulo no me lo reflejo, 2. la ropa siempre trato de que sea lo mas bonita que se pueda, Kate no es tan agradable y si obvio Lucia a pasado por mucho, tienes razón en que hay pocos fin en español, no solo escribo si no que los leo y creo ya lo hice con todos en español, 3. es difícil ocultar un poco las cosas cuando se tiene una historia con alguien mas si es de años, creo es el caso de ellas, si es terrible Aria se diera cuenta de esa forma, reaccionaron de forma distinta y espero luego de la tormenta venga la calma a la familia, 4. Gracias por aun seguir leyendo mi historia y por tus amables comentarios.

" Calzona Linstead Bensler " : Todos encuentran su forma de seguir adelante, pero tienes razón nadie creo tenga la familia perfecta, pero se trata de saber convivir, gracias por leer.

"Guest " : Siento la demora, espero el capitulo te guste, gracias por leer.

"solange " : Seguiré subiendo, mientras mi tiempo me lo permita, gracias por leer, por cierto, es la primera vez que leo un comentario tuyo, así que bienvenida.


	58. Chapter 58

Hola chicos, siento dilatar en publicar, falta de tiempo, muchas cosas pasándome a la vez, así que genera un bloqueo a la hora de escribir, pero aquí esta el nuevo un poco largo, tratando de compensar un poquito la espera, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de seguirla leyendo.

* * *

Capítulo 56

Pov. Callie

Al día siguiente, Emma me dijo que mi padre se había ido temprano al trabajo, pregunte por mí madre y dijo no sabía, recibí a media mañana un texto de ella diciendo estaba bien y que nos veríamos para hablar, así pase el domingo sin saber qué había ocurrido con mis padres, llego lunes igual, martes también, el miércoles tocaba la cita anual de Carol, el chofer nos llevó a las 3 y según su doctora todo estaba bien y ella está perfectamente sana, hable con ella en cuanto a tener un médico de confianza en Seattle para sus consultas normales, me recomendó a alguien y así nos despedimos de ella, le agradecí por todo y nos fuimos del hospital, camino a casa me llamo mi madre para almorzar juntas, le dije estaba con Carol y Arizona y dijo que perfecto que nos encontráramos en el club, así fue y me explicó las cosas no habían salido bien y al final terminarían divorciándose, honestamente me da tristeza el matrimonio de mis padres se disuelva, pero no hay más remedio.

Pasamos un tiempo más hablando y me dijo a pasado estos días en casa de Kate, que me lo avisa ella antes que papá me informe aluna otra cosa, me confirma ella viene a Seattle con nosotras y eso realmente me anima ya que no me lo esperaba. Volvimos a casa y jugamos un rato con Carol, al dormirse nos cambiamos y fuimos de compras como habíamos hablado en su momento, conseguimos algunas pequeñas cosas para nosotras, la ropa del cumpleaños de Carol, más zapatos, más maquillaje que en lo personal no uso mucho, más trajes de baño, ropa interior en fin, se nos fue la mano comprando de todo.

Pero igual mi padre había dicho podíamos hacerlo y yo no quería pensar en nada, terminamos en una tienda comprando bolsos, chaquetas, todo de marca, así que vaya susto se llevará mi padre cuando vea los pagos, volvimos a casa a cenar con Carol, sabíamos mañana tendríamos poco tiempo así que una vez dormida la niña, organizamos maletas tanto con lo que habíamos traído como con las cosas compradas, una vez todo listo, comenzamos a revisar mis cosas en casa, algunas me gustaban y las tome, otras no pero Arizona si y lo bueno es que le quedaban, en ocasiones mi madre compraba ropa que ni por imaginación me quedaría, en zapatos lográbamos coincidir algunos, en otro tipo de zapatos yo era medio número más, pero habían más carteras aún, yo solo pienso donde meteremos tanta cosa, porque recodar Ari ya tiene varias cosas y yo ya tengo algunas, además si han vendido la casa, ¿mis cosas en la casa de Seattle donde habrán quedado?.

En fin estamos muertas del cansancio así que nos fuimos a dormir en cuanto terminamos, al día siguiente bajamos a desayunar, Emma nos dijo mi padre nuevamente se había ido temprano, que nos vería luego de medio día, mi madre llamo y dijo nos vería en el aeropuerto, así que asumo ella viene en el mismo avión y Emma también irá con nosotros, volvimos a mi habitación y pasamos acostadas con la niña mirando la Tv, poca gana teníamos de hacer algo, cuando se iba acercando el almuerzo le dijimos a Emma comeríamos en mi habitación y así fue.

Le dimos una ducha a Carol y mientras Ari le vestía me metí a ducharme yo, al salir la niña estaba ya lista, iba toda de negro y blanco, camiseta negra con un cupcake dibujado en blanco, short negros con una línea blanca, tenis blancos con calcetas negras y blancas. Ella jugaba tranquila con sus cosas y eso me dio tiempo a mí de vestirme y Arizona de ducharse, agarre una camisa gris y short jeans, me puse un cinturón y la camisa por dentro, para complementar una chaqueta de tela negra y zapatos negros, organizó mi bolso con nuestros papeles de viaje, billetera y celulares, una vez listo escucho la puerta y es Arizona, sale y la veo dirigirse a la cama, donde tenía ya todo lo que usaría, me pongo hacerme una coleta y ponerme maquillaje pero lo más neutro posible.

Una vez lista me giro a ver Arizona, lleva una camisa celeste con los hombros descubiertos y mangas largas, short blanco corto, los zapatos que le regaló Mer, que son unos tenis color rosa metálico que le sale con los tonos encima de la blusa que llevaba, porque tenía estampado, lo complemento con una gargantilla negra muy bonita, cabello suelto y se comenzó hacer el maquillaje natural, cuando dio las dos de la tarde mi padre nos dijo nos íbamos, bajaron todo nuestro equipaje, mi padre dijo porque tanto y le recordé que me llevaría algunas cosas mías, asintió y una vez listo nos fuimos al aeropuerto.

Ya estando ahí mis padres no se saludaron, medio se vieron, subimos al avión privado de mi padre, nosotras sentadas juntas con Carol, mi padre a un lado y mi madre se fue junto a Emma. El viaje duro un tiempo y todo en silencio, llegamos a Seattle de noche, tipo 7 pm, lo único que quería era llegar y tirarme a la cama y dormir, mañana nos espera un día algo agitado, recibiremos a nuestros amigos en casa, es el primer cumpleaños de Carol, llevamos algunas cosas, pero en parte Barbara dijo que tenía todo bajo control, el martes que hablamos con ella, Ari y yo le explicamos algunas cosas que queríamos, Barbara junto a su madre se haría cargo de las cosas, confió en ella así que se todo irá bien.

Al llegar a casa vemos la camioneta de Arizona y la mía al frente como siempre e imagino del garaje que es para solo uno debe estar el de Daniel, mi padre dejo a mi madre y Emma en el hotel, quería llegar a descansar, así que no vienen con nosotros, mi padre nos trajo y decidió entrar y saludar, saludamos a todos los Robbins, ya los extrañaba tanto, Barbara me dio un abrazo de esos que te hacen pensar en años no se han visto, tomó a Carol rápido, veo Arizona abrazando a su hermano y sé que es hora de que ellos se pongan al día y pasen tiempo antes que él se vaya, era hora de la cena mi padre se quedó, cuando se iba poniendo noche, entre todos los hombres que estaban y el chofer de mi padre subieron las maletas, ellos seguían arriba, así que nosotras con Carol, Barbara y Lorelai subimos a ver cómo iban, pero algo había cambiado en especial nuestra puerta.

Arizona me miró raro y abrió la puerta pero no se movió, de la habitación de Daniel y Barbara veo salir a mi padre con Daniel y Luke, Tim sale de la suya, Barbara nos dice entrar y entiendo el shock de Arizona, aquí todo cambio de sitio y hay cosas nuevas por no decir todo. Al entrar veo las dos puertas de frente, una siempre fue el baño pero definitivamente la otra no estaba, al entrar más y ver al lado derecho de nuestra cama un bonito tocador con esos espejos de luces y todo bien organizado sé que esto Arizona va amarlo, así que el armario no está ya de ese lado la otra puerta ha de ser eso, un sillón a los pies de la cama, en la pared un letrero con luces de neón que dice I love you, el love lo representa el corazón, al lado izquierdo de la cama está una mesita de noche y otro rótulo en la pared de neón que dice Hello en rosado, son cosas lindas que me gustan pero Arizona le encantará. Al lado derecho de la puerta al entrar hay una mesa larga con las dos iMac, una de Ari y la otra mía, las dos sillas para trabajar cada quien en lo suyo, frente a nuestra cama una gran tv, así que en resumen es, al lado de nuestra entrada, ordenadores a la derecha y a la izquierda el hermoso tocador en serio que es todo lindo, la cama nueva el sillón, la Tv más grande y aún nos queda ver qué hay detrás de las dos puertas, avanzamos y yo abro la que se supone siempre ha sido del baño y aún es así, todo se ve como antes la única diferencia es el espejo más grande de la pared y dos lavabos, salgo y Ari ya abrió la otra puerta, y es un amplio armario, con varias divisiones en la pared de ambos lados, en el centro digamos para dividir cada lado en la pared hay un espejo de cuerpo completo y el armario es bien iluminado. Al encender las luces inmediatamente en cada pared se enciende una morada y en la otra azul, son solo las iniciales de cada una y nos hace entender que cada una tiene su propio lado y espacio, ya encontramos cierta ropa, en los agujeros debajo los zapatos, por encima las carteras, en una de las esquinas hay para colgar las chaqueta y hay un mueble, que Barbara nos indica encontraremos la ropa interior, pijamas, cosas de cambio de cama y sabanas.

* * *

Arizona: ¿Cuándo paso todo esto?

Barbara: Consideramos que al estar ya dos el espacio era reducido, no es lo mismo la habitación solo para una persona, hubo cambios en la planta alta como en el jardín, que ya verán mañana, dos semanas fue lo suficiente bueno.

Daniel: Hicimos una construcción en el jardín, es amplio y estaba todo vacío, hice un pequeño cobertizo y otras cosas más, así que pase todo lo que teníamos guardado en la habitación de aquí arriba que no se usaba.

Callie: Vaya todo en tan poco tiempo.

Tim: Hay un programa que reconstruye casas de cero luego de tirarlas, en 7 días, así que dos semanas para pequeños cambios tampoco era poco tiempo.

Barbara: Se rompió la pared que dividía las habitaciones, así pasando la de ustedes definitivamente hasta el fondo, volviendo a crear una división y seria la habitación de Carol, tomando un poco más de la mitad de la que estaba ocupando, dejándonos una habitación más pequeña pero para recibir a alguien cuando nos visite, en este momento sirve perfecto a mis padres.

Arizona: Vaya suena todo muy bien ¡Espera! O sea han ampliado habitación y remodelado estas 3, eso quiere decir que…

Tim: Deberías ver también la de tu hija.

Daniel: Antes que nada, quiero decirte que pensábamos la casa se estaba quedando pequeña, quisimos mudarnos, pero luego recordamos ustedes se irán a la universidad, así que nos quedaríamos luego solos en una casa grande, preferimos remodelar esta y de igual manera siempre tendrán su espacio donde regresar a casa, Callie es más que oficial ya vive con nosotros y es donde entra Carlos en todo esto.

Carlos: Primero que nada Arizona, tu padre es un hombre difícil para negociar, hablamos de hacer los pagos entre los dos, debido que no tiene sentido yo tuviera la otra casa aquí en Seattle cuando mi hija ya no está ahí, se ha vendido y las cosas de Callie están ya aquí, algunas ya puestas como podrán notar, algunas cosas de la construcción me dejo pagarlas, pero igual no como me hubiese gustado ayudar más, pero igual reitero mi apoyo a las dos en todo momento, yo por mi parte aunque vivas aquí Callie aun soy responsable de ver por ti en tus gastos, así que en eso llegue a otro acuerdo con Barbara y Daniel, así que solo preocúpate por el bienestar de Carol y tu último año de escuela.

Callie: Gracias a los 3 por apoyarnos tanto, de verdad que estamos no se en shock ante todo esto, pero felices.

Barbara: El cumpleaños de Carol es mañana, pero queremos adelantarle ya uno de sus regalos, así que entrar y ver la habitación que con mucho amor preparamos todos, pero que en especial Daniel y yo hemos hecho para ella.

* * *

Salieron todos, aun Barbara llevando a Carol en brazos, esperaron en el pasillo a que saliéramos nosotras también, todo era abrumante y la verdad para mí era demasiado, como estas personas se habían tomado todo este tiempo para hacer algo por mí y mi hija, definitivamente los Robbins fueron como un regalo que la vida me puso en mi camino, mi hija es afortunada de criarse dentro de esta familia.

Como en nuestra puerta había un A&amp;C, aquí hay una C, Arizona me dijo abriera yo y así fue, encendí la luz y todo aquello me golpeo, ya no era la simple habitación de invitados con solo una cunita que indicaba había un niño en casa, las paredes se habían vuelto rosa pastel con la mitad un tanto gris con puntitos, dibujos de globos, un Flamingos en la pared, varias repisas en forma de cajones con juguetes dentro, otra C y una estrella de luces, la cuna se había ido, era una camita rosada bien bajas que asumo es para que la niña ya suba y baje sola sin problemas, para Carol es bastante grande aunque no lo sea, tiene su espacio más que suficiente, al lado de su cama hay una bien pequeñita y con todas las muñecas que tiene será perfecto, tiene un juego de cocina, nevera, todo tan bonito y a su tamaño. Tiene también un sofá con el respaldar con la carita de un oso, dos puertas, una del baño y otra su armario, son casi en eso igual al nuestro, ya que se sabe crecerá y hacerlo para niños no tiene gracia, aunque Daniel me indico abriera debajo del lavabo, sale de ahí una pequeña escalita para niños, son escalones gruesos que les permite subirse y estar a la altura del espero, para lavarse los dientes y las manos. El armario ya tiene casi toda la ropa de ella, zapatos y sus cositas, es un poco distinto porque para los zapatos es otro mueble, ya que en donde se pone la ropa bajo son gavetas, donde encontramos, ropa interior, calcetas, blusitas que no necesitan colgarse, caletitas, lazos, en fin todo está bien distribuido. Cuando me salgo del armario ya Barbara bajo a Carol y ella se fue caminando a tocar todo lo que miraba, que ya camine bastante bien me gusta mucho, cuando íbamos subiendo note una barandilla tanto en el escalón final para que ella no suba como aquí arriba para que no se baje sola.

* * *

Barbara: Bueno alguien le ha gustado sus cosas, por cierto Callie, guarde toda la ropa pequeña que tenía aquí y que trajeron de tu casa, para que tú la revises y veas si podemos regalarla con algunas otras, no solo de ustedes si no nuestras alguna casa hogar.

Carlos: Cuenta conmigo, yo aún tengo el resto de ropa de Lucia, Aria y mía que teníamos en casa, también la traeré para que la donen.

Barbara: Muy generoso de tu parte, gracias.

Lorelai: Bueno y les ha gustado todo ¿No?

Callie: Todo es tan hermoso, gracias en serio Daniel y Barbara, esto es impresionante.

Arizona: Si Callie tiene razón, gracias a todo por las cosas que han creado, pero gracias a ustedes dos por ser tan estupendos padres y abuelos.

Daniel: No es nada cariño, cuando te conviertes en padre trabajas muy duro para darle todo lo que puedes a tu familia, una vez todo cubierto en casa, te enfocas en los gastos del día a día, pero a la vez vas ahorrando para un futuro, siempre lo hice de esa forma y eso me permite darle una vida digna a Barbara y a ustedes dos, pero ahora Callie pasa a ser una hija más para mí, esa hermosa niña una nieta, así que solo me apetece darle lo mejor ahora, porque sé que lego serán ustedes como madres la que le den el mundo a esa niña.

Callie: Suena como un buen plan de organización, lo pondré en práctica, porque si quiero darle la mejor vida a las dos.

Arizona: Yo pienso igual, ya que no solo tu trabajaras, así que ambas le daremos lo mejor que podamos a nuestra hija.

Carlos: Bueno es hora que me retire, estaré aquí mañana temprano con tu madre y Emma, es hora que todos descansen.

Callie: Gracias por todo a cada uno de ustedes.

Arizona: Puede que todo esto sea algo material, pero sé que lo hacen con amor y apoyo a nosotras, así que gracias.

Daniel: No es nada cariño, acompañare a Carlos al coche, traten de descansar dormir a la pequeña, Tim súbele a las chicas la silla para dormir a la niña, olvide hacer eso.

Tim: Vale, ya les subo la silla chicas, aunque no creo la necesiten mucho, la niña está jugando en esa alfombra y lleva un rato que no se mueve.

Arizona: Oh Dios! Calliope se ha quedado dormida.

Lorelai: Pobrecita el cansancio pudo más que la emoción de las cosas, cambiarla con cuidado y acostarla.

* * *

Pov. Arizona.

Pobre mi chiquita se quedó dormida apoyada en su alfombra, junto al mono y unas cosas que había agarrado, Callie la levanto con cuidado apoyándola en su cama nueva, saque ropa limpia y la cambie con cuidado, mientras Callie recogía lo que ella había toma y Tim con cautela subió y coloco la silla, se despidió de nosotras y se fue. Ya lista la acomodamos y la arropamos bien, le dimos un beso y nos dirigimos a la puerta, apagamos la luz y se ilumino la habitación con luces de neón en el techo y nos sorprendió porque solemos dejar la puerta abierta un poco y la luz del pasillo así no se asusta con lo oscuro, pero esta idea fue buena, pero aun así ella no podría abrir sola la puerta aunque ya le quede la bajada de la cama fácil, la dejamos medio cerrada y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, estamos muy cansadas para desempacar, así que ya mañana para sacar algunas cosas, nos colocamos la pijama y a dormir.

Al día siguiente desperté y me quede viendo como algunas cosas habían cambiado en el corto tiempo que nos fuimos, nunca dejare de repetir lo feliz que soy con los padres y en si la familia que me ha tocado, lo que hicieron por mi pequeña familia y por mí fue algo muy lindo, igual Carlos sigue protegiendo el lugar en donde su hija y nieta este, lo cual me hace pensar en el tiempo que pasamos con los torres. Lucia se había ido de casa, la miramos rápido para comer un día y se miraba tranquila, nuevamente la miramos en el regreso a Seattle pero no hablamos nada, aunque igual me da gusto este aquí para el cumpleaños de Callie y Carol, sé que ser una madre involucrada será difícil para ella, pero sé que lo lograra y espero con Aria se arreglen las cosas. Siento a Callie despertar y me ve con una sonrisa enorme, nos salimos de la cama y miro son las 8:30am, me extraña mis padres no nos despertaran, pero más que aun Carol duerma, ya que la encontramos tranquila en su camita.

* * *

Arizona: ¿Porque lloras?

Callie: Porque esa pequeña personita salió de mi hace un año, no sé cómo lo hice, sabes todo se ponía más difícil según pasaban los meses, me entere de ello ya con un embarazo avanzado, luego mis padres disgustados, ella seguía creciendo dentro de mí y yo me aleje de mis amigos, estaba sola durante todo el proceso, aun mas cuando viaje a Miami poco antes de que se me iniciara a notar y tener que dar a luz, luego el día llego y fue la cosa más dura que he pasado, el dolor es demasiado pero al final la ponen en tus brazos y todo pasa, ella era lo único bueno que había tenido en toda mi vida, luego apareciste tú y me sentía más completa y nunca más sola, para agregar al final tu familia es la más amorosa del mundo, mi vida ha cambiado tanto y no lloro de tristeza, si no de felicidad es una forma de sacar tus sentimientos sabes.

Arizona: Yo soy tan feliz de tenerlas a ustedes dos, sé que mi familia también lo es porque las quieren muchísimo, me encanta estar aquí junto a ti para celebrar el primer año de muchos de nuestra pequeña, me hubiese gustado estar ahí hace un año, me perdí 4 meses desde que nació, pero aquí estoy ahora y no pienso dejarlas solas nunca más.

Callie: Te amo, no sabes cuánto y no sé cómo explicarte cuán grande es mi amor por ti, pero estoy agradecida con la vida de estar junto a ti hoy, así que es tiempo de despertarla para comerla a besos, bajar a desayunar y luego arreglar un poco todo.

Arizona: Es tiempo de despertar a nuestra hija.

Callie: Princesa es hora de despertar, arriba pequeña niña.

Carol: No.

Arizona: Venga preciosa arriba, mama y yo estamos aquí para que te despiertes y comer a besos.

Carol: Mami no.

Callie: Creo esta aun cansada, aunque hemos avanzado la mitad de su cuerpo se levantó y se puso encima tuyo.

Arizona: No le veo la gracia a esa sonrisa tuya, Caroline cariño arriba.

Callie: Oh! La has asustado, mira cómo te mira por su nombre completo.

Arizona: Feliz Cumpleaños Princesa.

Callie: Cariño felicidades.

Carol: Mama biba.

Arizona: Tráela contigo, tenemos que comer algo.

* * *

Se abrazó completa a Callie y apoyada en su hombro, trajimos a Carol a bajo para comer algo, mi madre y abuela estaban en la sala conversando y tomando algo y no miraba a los demás. En cuanto nos miraron comenzaron a besar y abrazar a Carol, se quedaron con ella mientras Callie y yo servíamos algo de fruta y jugo para desayunar, pasamos a la mesa y platicábamos un poco las 4 que tal el viaje, obvio omitiendo ciertas cosas por el momento, sé que mi madre y pueda que mi padre lo lleguen a saber, pero será luego cuando cualquiera de las dos o espero sea Callie quien decida hablar algo. Se nos fue el tiempo en hablar y eran casi las 10 am, porque aunque termináramos de desayunar la plática estaba amena y la niña tranquila con la abuela, el timbre sonó y decidí ir yo abrir, eran los Torres con Emma, traían una cosa con ellos al parecer algún cambio de ropa, asumo pasaremos todo el día juntos y tendrán que cambiarse en algún momento. Los invito a pasar y Carlos entra con más tranquilidad y comodidad, ha estado aquí varias veces y conoce a mi familia, así que Emma entra un poco tímida mientras que Lucia este algo seria, no sé si es porque no conoce a nadie o algo paso en el camino.

* * *

Arizona: Callie cariño, tu familia está aquí, pasen sean bienvenidas.

Lucia: Gracias y que bueno verte de nuevo.

Arizona: Igualmente ¿puedo ayudarte con eso?

Lucia: Si por favor, es para Emma y yo cambiarnos luego y Carlos no sé qué trae con él.

Callie: Hola a todos, gracias por venir, que gusto verte madre.

Lucia: Gracias por la invitación.

Arizona: Preséntale a mi madre y abuela, subiré rápido a dejar esto a nuestra habitación.

Callie: Venir por aquí por favor, les presentare ella es Barbara la madre de Arizona y su abuela Lorelai, Barbara ella son mi madre Lucia y Emma mi niñera.

Barbara: Un placer conocerle por fin.

Lucia: El placer es mío.

Lorelai: Les ofrezco algo de tomar, te o café, también jugo.

Carlos: Yo estoy bien gracias ¿dónde están los hombres de esta familia?

Barbara: ¿Ya deseas huir de nosotras? Es broma, están en el jardín.

Carlos: Si me disculpan iré hablar con ellos.

Arizona: Listo ya deje todo en su lugar, cuando deseen cambiarse solo me avisan, Callie creo desentonamos un poco, porque no subimos a cambiarnos ya.

Barbara: No venir todos al jardín, así ven la nueva construcción y así sabrán que usar.

Callie: ¿Has dicho construcción? ¿Es algo grande?

Barbara: Cariño porque no ir por delante las dos, yo llevo a mi nieta, vamos todas a ver que hay.

* * *

Vaya hablar de construcciones es más fuerte que hablar de cambio de muebles y pintura, no tuvimos que salir al jardín directamente para saber de qué hablaba mama una vez que nos acercamos a la puerta corrediza a través del cristal se miraba todo, un mi jardín amplio y que deje vacío hace unas semanas habita ahora una piscina, vale tampoco tamaño olímpica o grande como la que está en la casa de los Torres, pero tenemos una de buen tamaño, me sobrepondré de verdad que sí, veo a Callie y luce igual de sorprendida, la piscina tiene una pared media así que eso da la idea de una pequeña cascada por así llamarlo, hay sillas para tomar el sol a un lado, detrás de esa pared mi padre tiene el cobertizo, hacia el lado izquierdo hay una hermosa mesa para que podamos comer al aire libre pero claro todo techado, tenemos todo parar preparar asados o barbacoa como quieran llamarlo, hay varias plantas y maceteros que decoran el jardín y eso seguro hace feliz a mi madre, hay algo grande tapado y al lado de eso dos columpios y es tan lindo pensar hicieron eso para Carol y a la vez ver que por fin mi padre ha terminado y tener el jardín que quería, fue lo que más le gusto de que fuera grande y vacío así le permitía hacer como él quisiera o nos viniera bien a todos.

Ellos estaban colocando unos globos blancos al lado de una mesa con mantel rosado, asumo es donde ira el pastel y eso, hay una bonita Minnie Mouse en varias esquina, al lado de la piscina hay un gran número 1 y más globos, la otra mesa donde podemos comer esta lista prácticamente, en el centro está la palabra "ONE" en rosado y con las orejitas de Minnie, los gorros son negros con puntos blancos las orejas y un lazo rosado, toda la decoración va de Minnie Mouse y creo no es una sorpresa para nadie, veo que Lucia y Emma observan todo y mi abuela trae unas bandejas y Tim le ayuda, son galletas en forma de Minnie, en fin ellos comienzan a mantener ordena la mesa de bocadillos, todo se ve precioso.

* * *

Callie: ¡Madre mía! Está quedando todo perfecto, Barbara y Lorelai gracias por todo.

Lorelai: Les dijimos que nos hacíamos cargo, Luke y yo somos expertos en hacer este tipo de decoraciones, yo en lo personal soy diseñadora de interior o por lo menos eso estudie, así que el decorar me encanta.

Luke: Mi mujer y mi hija durante estos días se encargaron de alimentarnos a todos, también a los que trabajaron duro para tener todo esto listo, pero en especial se encargaron junto con Tim y bueno, Daniel y yo ayudamos un poco solo, para hacer las decoraciones de esa pared el número, y ahora aquí estamos con los globos.

Barbara: Se siente hay un niño en casa de nuevo, nos ha gustado ayudarles chicas.

Arizona: Mama gracias todo esta precioso, pero la verdad me deja sorprendida como han hecho todo esto, el tiempo fue poco y wow una piscina.

Daniel: Carlos ayudo mucho en ello, contrato a gente experta en esto y que lo hace en poco tiempo, se trabajó muy duro en el jardín y las adaptaciones de las dos habitaciones, es como un regalo de cumpleaños para las 3 de parte de toda la familia.

Callie: No tengo palabras, todo es demasiado y me siento muy afortunada.

Tim: Eso que no han visto mi regalo, pero mejor vayan a ducharse, porque como que desentonan las 3 aquí y sus amigos llegaran en unas horas, así que vayan.

Arizona: ¿Eres un poco mandón no lo crees?

Tim: Bien siéntate ahí y espéralos en pijama y sin ducharte, menuda impresión darás, con lo que te estresa verte mal vestida ante la gente.

Arizona: Si mal no recuerdo hermanito, tampoco es que te guste andar mal.

Tim: Exacto mírame que guapo estoy, ahora ve y ponerse bikini la fiesta es en la piscina, así que a la niña igual.

Arizona: ¿Dónde está el tuyo? Escoge uno que te tape bien he.

Tim: Lo mismo digo, no vengas con medio pecho fuera vale, no me apenes y que todos te miren, controla a tu novia Callie.

Callie: Bueno ya los dos, vamos a cambiarnos y estar listas cuando vengan los chicos, por cierto todo está lindo muchas gracias, estoy ansiosa por ver tu regalo Tim.

Tim: Les gustara, pero más a mi sobrina, ahora largo.

* * *

Le di un golpe en el brazo a lo cual fingió le dolió, todos siguieron a lo suyo y Carlos se logra acoplar, cosa muy distinta a Lucia, Emma se ofreció a duchar a Carol así que fue de mucha ayuda, solo debíamos dejarle la ropita lista y ella se encargaba, pero me preocupa Lucia, así que Callie subió con Emma y yo me dirigí a mi madre.

* * *

Pov. General.

Arizona: Hazme un favor vale, trata de integrar a Lucia, ya que se ve como pez fuera del agua, hablare con ella primero.

Barbara: Bien iré a traer algo dentro y cuando salga voy directo a ella.

Arizona: Gracias.

Barbara: No es nada cariño.

Arizona: ¡Lucia! ¿Necesitas algo?

Lucia: Trato de ver donde ayudar pero los veo a todos organizados, siento que estorbo o estoy demás en este lugar, hasta Emma supo que hacer.

Arizona: Pudo ofrecerse a duchar a Carol, pero se le dañaría la ropa finísima.

Lucia: Deja el sarcasmo conmigo, además no creo quieras ahogue a tu hija en su primer cumpleaños.

Arizona: Le creería eso a alguien sin hijo, yo por ejemplo al inició era torpe y Callie me ayudaba.

Lucia: Pues créelo, nunca duche a ninguna de mis dos hija, no sabría cómo agarrarla y si se resbala o algo, mejor evitar desgracias.

Arizona: No se quizás pueda acomodar algo o bien, siéntate donde te parezca y listo.

Lucia: Te debo dar mucha pena no, como una mujer como yo no puede encajar así de fácil.

Arizona: No hay abogados o gente de dinero en plan coctel, pero son personas amables que no van a venir a ser groseros, trata de mezclarte con ellos, no por mi si no por Callie, ya estás aquí el gran paso lo has dado.

Lucia: Tienes ese tono tan autoritario en ocasiones que no tolero, pero bien veré si puedo ayudar a tu madre ¿Barbara cierto?

Barbara: Así es, lo siento si las asuste, cariño ve a ducharte no te atrases más, Lucia porque no me ayuda meter en estas cajitas algunas bolsitas con dulces dentro.

Lucia: Pensé no vendrían niños.

Barbara: Como Carol no, pero porque no hacer algo agradable, además aunque seas mayor siempre te gustan los dulces, los que vendrán son los amigos de las chicas, estuvieron aquí casi toda la tarde de ayer.

Lucia: Pero ellas no estaban aquí.

Barbara: No, pero vinieron a dejar los regalos para Carol, ya los veras luego, ¿así que te apuntas ayudarme?

Lucia: Si claro, mejor que quedarme aquí de pie como poste.

Barbara: Bien sentémonos aquí, mi madre termina de decorar unos cupcake, ya viste las galletas están listas, estos de los palitos las bolitas son rosadas pero por dentro son de chocolate, prueba uno seguro tienes un buen paladar y así saber si están bien, es la primera vez que las hacemos.

Lucia: Eres increíble sabes, veo que estas cuidando cada detalle, hasta se han puesto a hornear galletas, es un tanto abrumante ver como otra mujer hace todo esto, se supone debería estar yo haciéndolo, definitivamente soy una madre y una abuela horrible.

Barbara: No te hace una madre horrible, no todas las madres estamos hecha para resolverlo todo, alguna cosa harás bien y no tiene que ver con la cocina.

Lucia: Pregúntales a mis hijas y te dirán lo mismo que yo, soy una madre horrible, claro ejemplo mi hija es madre de una pequeña de un año a sus 16 años bueno ya 17 casi.

Barbara: No sé qué decirte en ese caso, creo debieron estar más al pendiente y cuidarle más, pero eso es de cada padre los demás no podemos opinar de la forma de educar a otros, que no sean nuestros propios hijos, soy madre y estoy clara del difícil trabajo que es criar a un hijo, más dos.

Lucia: Conocí Arizona un poco en este viaje, no sé si te habrán contado lo fría que fui con ella cuidado hasta grosera, pero ella tiene un carácter muy fuerte e imponente, igual la aprendes a conocer con el tiempo y con lo directa que es, tuvimos muchas conversaciones, has educado a una buena chica, responsable y sobre todo muy protectora de los suyos, yo no estaba segura de esta relación en parte por motivos personales, pero tu hija poco a poco me ha hecho ver quiere a Calliope, si mi hija es feliz que se nota lo es, no voy a ser yo quien le impida eso, aquí veo lo tiene todo, ustedes son lo que un día mis hijas querían tanto, amor y unión familiar, lo que es un verdadero hogar, con nosotros eso no lo tienen.

Barbara: Las chicas nos comentaron poco de su viaje, en lo personal créeme Arizona va omitir esa parte de la historia, debido que si ella supo defenderse sola y sin faltar el respeto ella no se molestara en mencionarlo, mis padres eran estrictos en especial mi madre, por ella pude no haberme casado con Daniel, era joven y ellos no confiaban en que las cosas irían bien o si yo estaría bien con el tipo de trabajo de Daniel, menos si tenía hijos como haría sola gran parte del tiempo y mudándome de un lado a otro, mis padres han sido trabajadores y estrictos, pero les demostré que él era el indicado, venos aquí con dos hijos ya grandes y una linda casa, se cabo eso de moverse de un lado a otro, así que por fin puedo decirte tenemos un hogar, por otra parte Daniel y yo somos estrictos en especial con Arizona, por lo mismo de que es de carácter fuerte aún más que Tim, es quien nos hacía pensar nos daría un poco más de trabajo, pero aun así estoy orgullosa de nuestra hija, yo me dije a mi misma que trataría de ser una buena madre, de las que apoya, que es amiga pero sin pasar limites, así que me consideró una madre dura pero también una amiga que ellos saben que si buscan mi ayuda la tienen.

Lucia: ¿Qué pensaste cuando Arizona les dijo era gay?

Arizona: Tenía miedo, nunca mire Arizona tan nerviosa en mi vida, las manitos le temblaban, fue unos meses antes de venirnos a Seattle, debido un problema sucedido en su antigua escuela, pero aun así una madre lo sabe, Arizona no hablaba de chicos, sus poster eran modelos o actrices, tampoco es que tuviera amigos, una madre tiene ese instinto, solo su hermano lo sabía, yo la amo no importa el que, así que cuando me lo dijo fue como un alivio en que confiara por fin en mi para decirlo, fue más duro para Daniel porque pensó algo habíamos hecho que era nuestra culpa, pero es la debilidad de él, así que aunque le fue difícil la amo de la misma manera que desde que nació, mis padres igual lo tomaron poco a poco.

Lucia: De las pocas chicas afortunadas y que es apoyada por sus padres ¿Qué les pareció que poco después con novia a eso con hija? Perdona si pregunto mucho.

Barbara: Descuida son preguntas que asumo son normales, además somos familia Lucia, quiero a Callie como mi propia hija, fue duro el día que vi a esa niña llegar con su bebe en brazos a media noche y romper a llorar en los brazos de Daniel, fue algo que también lo golpeo a él, porque es algo que ni la misma Arizona ha hecho, pero ella se sintió en confianza para hacerlo con Daniel, él es aún más sobreprotector que Arizona imagino de ahí lo saco ella, aunque igual yo no dejo se metan con los míos, perdona me desvié de tu pregunta.

Lucia: Descuida solo me entero de aun más cosas, que la verdad ignoro, ya que no sé qué hacia mi hija a media noche en su puerta.

Barbara: Contestando a la primera pregunta, Callie llego aquí como la amiga de Arizona, es más creo inicio a vivir aquí y aun no aclaraban que eran, pero obviamente Ari la quería y no iba abandonarla en su lio, así que el golpe de información fue cuando ellas tenían un examen y por un motivo nadie podía cuidar a Carol, Arizona no quería Callie perdiera el examen así que peso en que ella debía traer a la niña aquí, así que prácticamente con tu hija parqueándose Arizona soltó de golpe todo, que si podía cuidar a Carol y cuando pregunte quien era solo dijo la hija de Callie y por favor no preguntes te digo luego, no tenía más opción aves, mi hija me estaba pidiendo ayuda, pase el día con esa hermosa niña y me genero una emoción hace mucho no cuidaba a un bebe, al llegar Daniel se sorprendió de donde había salido él bebe, le explique y me miro con duda y le dije Arizona explicaba luego no dijo más, pero al final fue Callie quien se sintió cómoda y me lo conto todo, como padres consideramos ambas son pequeñas para un bebe, pero han demostrado una madurez y una responsabilidad que me asombra en especial mi hija, Arizona no tocaba a los bebes no le gustaba, cuando hemos tenido la posibilidad de un niño cerca fuera familia o no ella era lejana, igual había dicho nada de hijos, asique cuando Callie me dijo ella se ofreció a cargarla y luego mire a Carol en sus brazos, no tenía más que decir mi hija las quería a las dos y yo iba apoyarla.

Lucia: Sabes pocas veces hablo con las personas, mi trato es meramente de trabajo o sino en eventos con "Amigos" se trata temas de dinero, de trabajo, política cualquier cosa menos familia, así que para mí estas conversaciones no son lo mío, yo nunca y creo Carlos tampoco nos sentamos hablar con alguno de los padres amigos de Callie o aria, quizás solo con los Sloan, los padres de Mark pero es que son personas igual a nosotros, tampoco creo han sido tan buenos con él, prácticamente a él lo han criado los Shepherd, son los padres de Derek imagino ya lo conoces, así que no sé porque el estar hablando contigo me hace sentirme distinta, a la vez me da una envidia cosa que jamás siento hacia la gente, pero eres una buena imagen de madre para Callie, me da envidia ver que me pierdo a mi hija, a la vez se lo tengo Arizona hubiese querido mi madre fuera la mitad de lo que eres tú.

Barbara: Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy, pero si piensas quedarte hasta el cumpleaños de Callie, puedes venir cuando quiera y conversar, esta es tu casa siempre que quieras, pero una cosa sí puedo decirte ahora Lucia, haz hecho lo correcto en venir hoy, aun puedes por lo menos remediar un poco la relación que tienen e involucrarte más en sus vidas.

Lucia: Lo intento, gracias y tendré en cuenta esta invitación, pero tienes razón pronto las chicas bajaran.

* * *

Pov. Callie.

Luego de ducharnos y estar listas con nuestros bikinis, Arizona lleva uno negro y yo, arriba blanco y el tanga azul, nos colocamos solo un short y bajamos con toallas y los bloqueadores, sabíamos encontraremos alguno de nuestros amigos, porque habíamos escuchado los coches llegar, lo que me extraña y la vez no, porque asumo los Robbins les avisaron es que las chicas están igual que nosotras traje de baño y short. Cuando busco ver a mi hija esta con mi madre, ya lleva su bikini puesto y es alusivo a su fiesta de Minnie, saludamos a los chicos que la verdad es que ya están todos, Mer, Teddy, Cristina, Owen, Derek, Alex y Mark. Estaba ya todo listo y podíamos iniciar la celebración pero Tim dijo que primero su regalo, se miraba demasiado emocionado, caminamos hacia el lado de los columpio y había algo tapado lo cual se ve que lo que este abajo es grande, inmediatamente pensé otro coche para niños, pero cuando conto a tres y saco la sabana, mi boca cayo y solo escuche el ¡Oh Dios Mío! Que Arizona soltó, estaba una casa bastante grande la verdad rosada, tenía hasta flores alrededor como un jardín, yo no sabía que decir, la primera en hablar fue Arizona.

* * *

Arizona: Tim esto es demasiado y es muy grande.

Tim: Si es grande estoy consciente de ello, es para el tamaño en altura de un niño de 10 u 11 años, digo así ella entra sin pegarse en la cabeza, es una casa algo grande y le dura un tiempo, solo sería estársela pintando y eso, mira no sabía que regalarle, es una niña que tiene de todo, ropa, zapatos, juguetes, peluches y solo juega con el bendito mono, así que no se quería dejarle algo para cuando me fuera, pensé que ya que estaban construyendo cosas y sobraba bastante del material para el cobertizo, decidí hacerle esto, tu siempre quisiste una, siempre tenías de esas que se armaban y quitaban, por la razón que nos mudábamos, mucho es más está en el cobertizo y en la sala de películas mire ella tiene una, pero si esta casa será nuestro hogar fijo, será el lugar que cuando diga iré a casa es porque siempre estará en el mismo lugar, quiero ella tenga esto, me hubiese gustado construirte una alguna vez.

Arizona: ¡Oh Tim! No sé qué decirte, esto es lo más lindo que pudiste hacer, porque realmente no me lo esperaba, haz hecho una linda casa para mi hija.

Tim: Me has convertido en el tío guay, Ari siempre tuviste miedo a no saber ser madre, sé que esa era la razón por la cual siempre dijiste no tendrías hijos, pero cuando te mire con esa niña me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estabas, es tan natural en ti, tiene suerte de tenerte, por dentro es bonita hice algunas divisiones se la pinte y está todo, mi regalo esta hecho construirla con mis propias manitas y pintársela, también le compre esas sillas y mesa, esas son para estar afuera de la casa, es para tomar el té, ahora la segunda parte ya te la contaran otro.

Callie: Tim esta hermosa, muchas gracias.

Tim: No es nada cuñada.

Mark: Bueno es mi turno de hablar, el otro tío guay de la niña, sabes que te quiero muchísimo Torres, somos amigos desde niños, me duele te alejaras me hubiese gustado ser un apoyo y sé que todos piensan lo mismo, pero pasando a los regalos Tim tiene razón, ella lo tiene todo y más, pero ya que Tim creo esta bonita casa hay algo que ella no tenia y tendría que buscar, así que abrir la casa y todo lo que hay dentro son nuestros regalos, venimos armar todo lo que hay dentro ayer, estuvimos todos con Tim, mientras comíamos las galletitas de Barbara, que ya las mire en la mesa y pienso ir atacarlas.

Callie: Chicos no sé qué decirles, en serio estoy tan sorprendida, a la vez agradecida, sé que hice mal en alejarlos pero no se sentía vergüenza, pero lo mejor de todo es que he recuperado su amistad y aquí estamos hoy todos.

Mer: Para eso somos amigos, asi que venga Callie abre es bien alta y a la vez ancha es una casa bastante grande, Tim casi que crea otro cobertizo.

* * *

Di un paso abrir las pequeñas puertas, había de todo un poco, muñecas Barbie, ken, cochecitos, cosas de picnic, un maletín de doctora, habían dos tipos de casa de muñecas dentro, una cámara, todo lo que imitara una cocina, un supermercado, una muñeca con su propio coche, había de todo, hasta un juego de sillones de Minnie Mouse, crearon un tipi de color como vino, dentro una alfombra con cojines y peluches y al lado un estante con libros para leerle y otros para dibujo, es una casita que tiene de todo para una niña de sus edad, esto me encanta, mi madre la apoya en el suelo y ella camina y efectivamente el tamaño es perfecto, veo Arizona lo intenta y hasta se metió en el tipi, la casa es tamaño para un niño grande y bien un adulto puede entrar con la niña, es un regalo más que perfecto y hecho con amor por Tim y mis amigos han hecho bonitos regalos.

* * *

Arizona: Se de quien es la idea del tipi, así que gracias Teddy.

Teddy: ¿Cómo sabes soy yo?

Alex: Cuantas hippie hay en el grupo, déjame pensarlo un momento, he nadie más que tú, así que dile la otra parte.

Teddy: Aun hay espacio en la habitación de Carol, lo sabemos, así que luego Mark y Tim subirán armar otro Tipi de otro color a su habitación y un bonito sillón blanco en forma de bola ella puede meterse ahí para sentarse.

Callie: Gracias a cada uno de ustedes, no tenemos palabras más que gracias.

Derek: No ha sido nada.

Mark: Bueno ya pasamos esta etapa que suele ser la última, pero no somos tradicionalistas, además al parecer alguien ya se puso a jugar, el resto vamos a por las galletas.

Barbara: Probar las bolitas rosas a ver qué tal, Mark en las cajitas hay dulces y chocolates y esas cosas.

Mark: Que suerte la tuya con esta hermosa suegra Torres, gracias Barbara usted es un encanto, señor Robbins que afortunado.

* * *

Arizona se quedó dentro de la casita con Carol jugando, las chicas y yo nos metimos a la piscina, veo que Tim ha encajado bien con los chicos, que están conversando y comiendo, luego de un rato Daniel les pregunto si querían sacaría un Tv de los grandes y que conectaran la PS3, a lo que ni cortos ni perezosos, le dijeron se relajara que solo les indicara y ellos cargaban todo, así que fue plan chicas hablando y piscina y ellos jugando y haciendo escándalo, luego de un rato Arizona se nos unió y Carol camino hasta los chicos, así que Tim la tomo en brazos y se sentó a un lado con ella, miramos como se le acurruco y se chupo el dedo, quien diría estaba realmente más cómoda ahí con ellos. Los adultos por otra parte estaban divido igual, mujer conversando y hombres en lo suyo también, estaba siendo una buena tarde en familia y amigos, quizás no el típico cumpleaños para una niña de 1 año, pero todo estaba siendo bueno, Arizona saco su cámara y saco varias tomas, los chicos posaban con Carol, nosotras en la piscina, luego de un rato la niña estuvo con nosotras, todo está saliendo perfecto y dejándonos un buen recuerdo, nos salimos y comimos todos, ellos claro sin despegarse del juego.

Las cosas luego de comer se invirtieron, nosotras jugamos a la PS3 y ellos en la piscina, luego de un rato todos bromeando había tanda de segundos regalos, los abuelos de Arizona le dieron un coche rosado de Barbie para ella, en el cual alcanzaba perfecto, así que con este es su segundo coche, pero no contábamos con su abuelo, mi padre le ha comprado una camioneta igual ala de Arizona el mismo estilo solo que negro, quien diría con tan solo un año tiene más coche que nosotros. Todos hicieron exactamente esa burla, parquearon los 3 carros al lado de la casa y todos reían como ella tenía todo. Llego la hora del pastel y muchas fotos con todos, Carol cayo rendida, así que la dejamos dormir, dejamos el monitor de bebe al lado, Barbara dijo se encargaba de eso así que seguimos pasando el día con nuestros amigos, poco a poco se fueron despidiendo y se retiraron estábamos muertas, así que nos despedimos de nuestros familiares y que descansaríamos un rato, Barbara nos recordó estar listas a las 6:30pm para la cena, así que aún nos queda por darle en la cena nuestro regalo a Carol, que de por sí ha sido entre toda la ropa que le compramos y zapatos, pero le escogimos algo más. Son las 4pm así que dormir una hora no estará mal para recobrar fuerza.

* * *

Nota: Se iniciara el próximo con la cena de cumpleaños y como quinas se imaginaran aun falta un cumpleaños mas por celebrar, así que si, el de Callie es el siguiente, espero este les gustara y no dilatar en publicar el próximo, cualquier error es mio.

Saben sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, publicare las fotos en instagram " Calzona_Stronger " Tumblr: "ste2204 " y Twitter: " CalzonaSFic " me pueden escribir siempre que yo les contesto, en ocasiones por el tiempo no lo hago de inmediato, pero si lo hacen directo a twitter puede que les conteste mas rápido.

Comentarios:

"Calzona Linstead Bensler": Si creo Carlos debería relajarse un poco, aunque quien lo haría en esa situación, pero es bueno el paso que ha dado Lucia, gracias por leer.

"Lola": Gracias por el comentario, tienes razón seria bueno retomar un poco lo de aquella mañana, veremos que se puede hacer en los próximos.

"solange ": Gracias por lo de buena, aunque no creo me falta mucho por aprender y corregir, espero te guste esta actualización.

"Ari Mills ": Primero que nada, gracias por dejar siempre un comentario, siempre es agradable leerte aun aquí y que sigas confiando en esta historia, en cuanto a salud hay la llevamos, pero si con mucho estrés gracias igual, también te entiendo soy muy fans de Jcap también, aun no sabemos que pasara con Lucia y Kate, pero si considero el divorcio creo es lo que mejor les caería a ellos.


	59. Chapter 59

Hola a todos, luego de un largo tiempo, cuando esto suele pasar es que mi mente esta bloqueada y las ideas no surgen, estos días ha sido de escribir este capitulo y el que sigue, a la vez solucionar unas cosas importantes de una próxima historia, esa esta cerca de publicarse y ustedes poder leerla, solo le falta dar unos toques y sera publicada, termine otro año con el apoyo de ustedes a esta historia, el final esta muy cerca ya, les agradezco cada mensaje y apoyo brindado a mi persona, les deseo que este año sea bueno para cada uno de ustedes y cumplan sus metas estipuladas, sin mas que agregar les dejo este capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 57

Pov. Callie

Luego de descansar nos arreglamos un poco para la cena, para serles honesta nunca pensé tendría a mi familia este día, pero aquí están mis padre celebrando por el cumpleaños de mi hija, todo fue tranquilo y la plática amena, cuando la cena termino pasamos a la sala, los adultos seguían hablando y tomando algo mientras nosotras junto a Tim jugábamos con Carol y sus nuevas cosas, ella estaba encantada con todo, mi madre dijo aún no había entregado sus obsequios, así que nos los dio a nosotras para abrirlos, cada una abrió unas pequeñas cajitas de Tiffany &amp; Co, eran dos pares de aretes para Carol de Mickey muy lindo, dijo que si a la madre le gustaba asumía a la hija también, además siguiendo el tema un poco de la fiesta, Arizona le agradeció a mi madre, yo igual pero mi emoción era un poco más grande, no pensé ella se tomaría el tiempo de escoger un regalo menos ponerle realmente ganas de que fuera algo bonito, pudo ir y comprar cualquier cosa, Arizona se levanta y va por unos pequeños regalos nuestros, la verdad le hemos comprado de todo un poco durante nuestro día solas en Miami de compras, pero dejamos estos dos para envolverlos, uno era una chaqueta verdad con parches de Mickey en plan aviador o militar, Ari cuando la vio murió por ella pero no había para adulto así que dijo su niña la tendría, quien le dice que no a ella, por otro lado queríamos darle algo entre las dos, compramos una hermosa y delicada cadenita con un corazón, llena de pequeñas piedras blancas hermosa, La Niña aún llevaba diario aquella que Arizona le dio, pero se estaba quedando ya corta, así que es tiempo de una nueva.

Se estaba haciendo noche y mis padres se despidieron junto con Emma, se retiraban al hotel, Ari y yo podemos percibir la tensión en ellos dos, aún no sé si ellos han hablado y si han decidido algo, mi madre se miraba muy decidida al divorcio, subimos acostar a Carol que estaba ya dormida en mis brazos desde hace un rato pero no había querido subir acostarla, la dejo en su cama y por primera vez me detengo a ver su habitación, los Robbins fueron muy lindos al hacer esto por ella, cuidaron cada detalle para hacer de este su lugar y eso me hace feliz a mí, nunca pensé que tendría personas que se preocuparan por mí y mi hija, por fin me siento amada y con una familia, estaré agradecida por haber encontrado Arizona y tener esta familia. Me salgo directo a nuestra habitación y ella está sentada en la cama con su móvil, me dijo se escribía con Teddy, pase al baño me cepille los dientes y me puse el pijama, estaba muy cansada y solo quería dormir.

* * *

Pov. Arizona

Desperté aún un poco cansada, Callie aún dormía así que me levante cuidadosamente para no despertarla, me tomé mi tiempo en la ducha quería mi cuerpo se relajara con el agua caliente, me sentía estresada y cansada, quizás porque estos días no hemos tenido un solo día para pasar tranquilas, entre el viaje y todo el movimiento de ayer, me lavo los dientes y cepillo el cabello, salgo en toalla y veo aún sigue dormida, entro a nuestro hermoso closet, aún no puedo creer los cambios en nuestra habitación, mis padres son realmente lindos en hacer esto para nosotras, nadie creería sus padres harían algo así para uno y su pareja, pero los míos si, son únicos y los amo por eso y más, escojo algo sencillo y cómodo para pasar en casa, blusa blanca con hombros descubiertos, short jeans y cinturón negro, zapatos negros y estoy lista, solo me vuelvo a medio peinar y voy en busca de Carol. La nueva cama tiene sus ventajas para ella, la encontré despierta y dentro del tipi jugando con sus muñecas, me senté a su lado y jugué un momento con ella, pero debía bañarla y vestirla y no creo ahora con tantos juguetes tan a su alcance eso sea fácil, poco a poco le saque el pijama y como pensé no querría bañarse.

* * *

Arizona: Carol cariño vamos a jugar en la tina con los nuevos animalitos.

Carol: No

Arizona: Que si cariño vamos.

Carol: Mami no, jugar.

Arizona: Durante tu baño podemos jugar, tienes un patito nuevo, algunos peces, vamos a verlo.

Carol. Bien.

* * *

De mala gana dejo sus juguetes, la lleve de la manito y una vez dentro le saque el resto de ropa y le iba enseñando los nuevos juguetes de la bañera mientras se llenaba con agua caliente, esa es la ventaja en estos baños la tina es aparte de la ducha. Le di su baño mientras ella jugaba y se portaba bien, una vez lista comencé a secarla y a buscarle su ropa, camiseta blanca con el mensaje de que su "Mamá es su ancla", short jeans y tenis rojos, la peino con media cola y agarrando su mono me la pongo a la cadera, al salir de su habitación coincidimos con Callie en el pasillo, quien al igual que yo seguro busco algo cómodo y solo se peinó, cero maquillaje por hoy, blusa sin manga blanca, jeans rotos y zapatillas Adidas, al vernos me quito a Carol y me dio un beso rápido en los labios, siempre es dulce conmigo, bajamos de la mano y en sala mi abuelo platicaba con mi padre estos días al parecer ya son más tranquilos sin tanto movimiento en casa, nosotras desayunamos con la niña y Tim, mientras mi abuela organizaba la cocina y mi madre una ropa, al terminar nos fuimos al jardín, Callie se dedicó a jugar con Carol, dándonos tiempo a Tim y a mí de conversar un poco más y pasar tiempo.

* * *

Tim: ¿Eres feliz?

Arizona: Mucho, ellas son muy importante para mí y me ponen una sonrisa en el rostro siempre.

Tim: Deseaba que encontraras alguien que te quisiera mucho, que te respetara y te apoyara, veo como ella te ve y déjame decirte que sus ojos brillan y su sonrisa crece cuando estas cerca, así que hermanita me da gusto encontraras esa persona especial.

Arizona: No pensé encontrarla así de rápido, pero no sé, solo la mire y al instante surgió el interés.

Tim: Debo serte honesto me asusto un poco tu correo, cuando dijiste tenías novia me pareció bueno, pero al leer esa persona tenía una hija, solo me asuste aun eres muy joven, pero veo que lo llevan bien, tanto ustedes como nuestros padres, así que no soy quien para juzgarte o no apoyarte, todos mis miedos se fueron al verlas juntas, además la niña es un encanto.

Arizona: Lo entiendo era un shock para todos, pero por algo pasan las cosas Tim, quizás mi momento era este, quizás las 3 nos necesitábamos entre sí, pero te puedo asegurar las amo tanto a las dos, no sé qué seria ya de mi sin ellas, ya que forman una parte importante de mi vida, sé que quiero estar con Callie siempre.

Tim: Lo único que me importa es que sea feliz y veo lo eres, así que yo también me siento feliz de haber podido venir, ver a toda mi familia y pasar ratos agradables, no esperaba encontrar a los abuelos y ya ves, estamos todos juntos Ari, eso solo me da más fuerzas para cuando deba irme.

Arizona: ¿Tu estas bien ahí?

Tim: Mírame estoy aquí entero y eso es lo que importa, pero si hay días duros, ves cosas que no quieres ver, aparte extrañas a la familia, pero luego viajas a casa y ves a los tuyos felices y con buena salud, así que eso me llena de energía para seguir.

Arizona: ¿Algún día decidirás quedarte?

Tim: Claro que si pequeña, algún día hare mi familia como tú, nuestros hijos jugaran juntos, estaré aquí para cuando te cases y balaremos hasta ya no aguantar los pies, seré tu chico esa noche ¿Cuándo te he fallado?

Arizona: Nunca, así que espero que realmente estés ahí ese día, porque a esa chica que ves ahí, será la misma chica de ese bonito día, ella será siempre mía Tim.

Tim: Espero así sea hermana, merecen ambas ser felices, si es juntas mejor.

* * *

Me dio un beso en la cabeza y un abrazo, lo extrañaba mucho y sé que este fin de semana será pasarlo en casa con él y divertirnos, me uno a Callie para jugar con ellas, se siente bien como dice Tim estar en casa y saber tu familia está completa y feliz. Luego del almuerzo decidimos salir a mostrarle a Tim un poco de Seattle, así que fuimos algunos puntos turísticos, para luego ir a cenar y cine, hoy será día cansado para Carol.

* * *

Pov. Callie.

La tarde con los hermanos Robbins, está siendo divertida, la sonrisa de Arizona es aún más grande que cualquier otro día, me encanta verla feliz, terminamos en el cine con una película para niños, según ellos para que Carol no se aburra, pero les diré algo mi hija se ha dormido y son ellos quienes más ríen, así que me queda la duda de para quien realmente era la película. Tim se ofrece a llevar a Carol, así que nosotras vamos de la mano caminando detrás de él, al llegar a la camioneta de Arizona le ayudo a el que se acomode bien, dejo el bolso a su lado y subo al lado de Ari, el camino fue tranquilo nos íbamos riendo de la película y hablando que le había parecido a Tim la salida, definitivamente la relación de ellos es aún más grande que la que pueda tener yo con Aria, son los momentos en que deseo tener una familia así de unida, ahora la tengo pero es algo que anhele desde niña.

Llegamos a casa y Arizona le quito la niña a Tim, subió acostarla y le dije ya la alcanzaba que iba por agua, me fui a la cocina, cuando me gire mire a Tim sentado en la encimera mirándome, me dio una sonrisa y me hablo.

* * *

Tim: Lo siento, creo te he asustado, solo quería hablar un instante contigo, decirte gracias por todo, no solo la salida de hoy, si no por cuidar y querer a mi hermana, se ve tan feliz, nunca la mire así.

Callie: No tienes nada que agradecerme, le amo y mucho.

Tim: No tienes ni que decirlo se te nota, pero igual es bueno escucharlo venir directamente de ti, recuerdo lo mal que estaba luego de lo que le hicieron en la anterior escuela, estaba nervioso que aquí fuera igual, que no hiciera amigos o que se burlaran de ella, peor aún que yo no estaría para defenderla.

Callie: Pues mira que la niña tiene carácter, se me planto un día y vaya lio armamos, pero fue en parte mi culpa por estar de mal humor, en parte he recuperado a mis amigos gracias a ella, yo esa parte de Ari nunca la he visto sabes, yo solo mire como se hizo amiga de ellos sin problema, se relacionaba con todos, por eso no entiendo porque dice le era difícil hacer amigos.

Tim: Quizás se cansó de estar sola, aquí podía iniciar una vez más, estaba en sus manos que algo fuera distinto, así que asumo ella pensó en eso y decidió acercarse a los otros, tener amigos y que todo aquí fuera distinto.

Callie: Pues me da gusto haberle conocido, ella es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en años, su alegría, su energía y su amor lo es todo.

Tim: Solo te pediré algo Callie, cuídala mucho no la dejes sola cuando algo vaya mal, tiende a encerrarse en su mundo, estoy bien pero uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar cuando yo regrese a ese lugar, trato de cuidarme y ayudar en lo que puedo para luego volver a casa, pero si algo pasa un día debes estar para ella, no la dejes venirse abajo, cuídala por mí, ella y mis padres lo son todo para mí.

Callie: Lo prometo, pero también tu prométeme que harás todo por mantenerte a salvo, ella y Barbara quedarían destruidas si te perdieran, imagino Daniel también pero es un hombre fuerte y sé que no lo demostrara, lo que haces es de valientes y Carol y yo podemos decir que tenemos un familiar luchando por el país, en nuestra familia no hay nadie como tú o Daniel, pero ahora sí y si algo te pasa nos afectara a todos, servir al país es algo digno y de lo cual enorgullecerse, pero da miedo también.

Tim: Así es, me siento orgulloso de lo que hago pero también siento miedo, cuando algo se pone duro lo primero que pasa en mi mente son mis padres y mi hermana, ahora ustedes dos son parte de nuestra pequeña familia, así que la próxima vez que regrese seré feliz al encontrarlos a cada uno de ustedes.

Callie: Eso espero, bueno me voy a mi habitación, milagro tu hermana no ha bajado a ver porque aún no subo.

Tim: Seguro cayó como su hija al tocar la cama, dormida total.

* * *

Subo y Tim tenía razón ya que Arizona duerme tranquilamente, me pongo el pijama y al irme a la cama me pongo a pensar en Tim, realmente sería un golpe fuerte si algo pasara, así que espero él se mantenga a salvo cuando este en servicio, realmente es un buen chico y agradable además nos ha tratado muy bien a mi hija y a mí, Ari tenía razón de como hablaba de él.

* * *

Pov. Arizona.

El fin de semana hemos pasado en familia, queríamos disfrutar el poco tiempo que ya queda para estar todos, debido que mis abuelos se van al día siguiente del cumpleaños de Callie que es mañana Lunes, Tim aún estará una semana y luego debe volver, es un poco triste que ellos tres se vayan, pero igual todo vuelve un poco a la normalidad en dos semanas nosotras iniciamos nuestro último año de escuela secundaria, pasamos unas tranquilas vacaciones, vimos a nuestros amigos, pasamos con la familia de Callie y ahora con la mía, ese año será quizás al inicio igual pero luego viene plantearse muchos cambios como la Universidad que iremos y todo ese rollo que la verdad no quiero pensar ahora, luego del día cansado que tuvimos Callie cayó muerta en combate y ya duerme, Tim me ayudó con unos globos para poner en la habitación mañana, así que me dormiré y despertare obviamente antes que ella y más temprano de lo que últimamente despertamos.

Sentí poco había dormido, que apenas había cerrado los ojos y ya tocaba levantarse, honestamente no me acosté noche faltaban 15min a las 10pm cuando me fui a la cama, pero siento alguien me toca y escucho un susurro, medio despierto y veo a mi madre a mi lado y con la mano me señala debo salir de la cama, ella va saliendo de mi habitación y yo lentamente salgo de la cama, le echo un vistazo a Callie y aún duerme tranquila, son las 6:40am no está mal la hora para despertarla, aunque estos días ella despierta casi a las 9am, aprovechando los últimos días de descanso, al salir me encuentro a mi madre en el pasillo, me dice que ella me ayuda a meter los globos tranquilamente y que la abuela está despertando a Carol, pobre mi niña con lo que detesta le despierten temprano, en eso es idéntica a su madre, pero hoy Callie tendrá que aguantarse.

Una vez los globos dentro y pegados al techo de color, blanco, rosa y salmón y al final de la cinta rosas puestas, veo salir a mi abuela con La Niña abrazada a ella, mi padre subiendo con mi abuelo y le sorprende ver a los Torres aquí, Carlos al parecer es quien le hizo el favor de retirar el arreglo enorme de flores que pedí para Callie que se supone Tim iría por él, en cambio mi hermano sale de su habitación con el enorme oso, así que el entra primero y lo coloca en una esquina, algo que llama la atención de mi hija y se fue hasta él, la tomó en brazos y espero todos estén dentro de la habitación, todos arreglados y Carol y yo en pijamas de Mickey Mouse, la pobre Callie también en pijama, pero ellos entenderán no, una vez el arreglo de flores puesto en una parte de la cama, bajo a Carol sobre Callie, quien intuitivamente comienza a brincar sobre su madre, ella se queja un poco pero al final se despierta, poco a poco abre los ojos y ve la pequeña niña encima y luego me ve a mí, me siento a su lado y le doy un beso en la mejilla y le susurró "Feliz Cumpleaños", le digo a Carol que beso a mamá y ella le besa también le abraza mi niña es muy tierna, Callie quiere sentarse así que le quitó a La Niña de encima, es cuando nota a todos y ellos gritan "Feliz Cumpleaños", veo está sorprendida en especial su cara de shock al ver a sus padres y Emma aquí, nota el gran Oso y las flores a un lado, los globos, bueno todo y eso le hace sonreír.

* * *

Callie: ¡Oh Dios Mío! De verdad que me han sorprendido Gracias a todos.

Carlos: Felicidades Mija.

Callie: Gracias papi, vaya mama estás aquí.

Lucia: Estoy en donde debo estar, así que felicidades Calliope.

Tim: Creo alguien sigue interesada en ese oso.

Arizona: Nuestra hija se quiere quedar con tu regalo, lo conseguí para ti y las flores, espero te gusten.

Callie: Me encanta amor, son lindos detalles, definitivamente mi cumpleaños inicia muy bien, podría convertirse en el mejor.

Barbara: Cariño felicidades, espero realmente sea un buen cumpleaños, levanta vamos a desayunar todos juntos.

Lorelai: Tenemos todo listo para la cumpleañera.

Luke: Ven aquí dame un abrazo, felicidades Callie, por el primero de muchos cumpleaños juntos.

Callie: Gracias y espero siempre pueda tenerlos, ustedes han sido muy amables y cariñosos.

Lorelai: No es nada, somos familia.

Tim: Cuñada felicidades.

Callie: Gracias Tim.

Daniel: Al parecer fui el último, felicidades Calliope.

Callie: Gracias por todo, te quiero Daniel.

Daniel: Yo también eres como otra hija para mí, estoy para cuando le necesites ¿queda claro?

Callie: Muy claro, gracias.

Barbara: Comienzo a sentir celos.

Callie: También te quiero Barbara, tú has sido demasiado buena conmigo y no tendré como devolverte tanto amor dado, desde que te conocí tú y Daniel han sido Tan generosos y comprensivos, estoy muy agradecida con los dos.

Barbara: Te queremos Callie y queremos lo mejor para ti, estamos aquí para lo que ustedes necesiten, somos familia y la familia se apoya no importa donde tengamos que ir o que tengamos que hacer, estaremos juntos.

Callie: Muchas gracias a los dos.

Tim: Tengo hambre ustedes ¿no?

Barbara: Tu hijo no cambias nunca, vamos antes que te desmayes del hambre.

* * *

Todos salen poco a poco y quedamos nosotras dos con Carol, claro ella aún sigue encima del oso, nosotras reímos al verla, ahora solas beso a Callie suavemente en los labios, disfrutó de su cercanía, nuestro beso dura hasta que nuestra pequeña medió hace un ruido, es que la pobre trata de jalar el oso de una pierna y cae de pompas al suelo, dudo mucho pueda moverlo, nos miramos y soltamos una carcajada, ella nos ve haciendo pucheros, Callie la toma en brazos y salimos de la habitación para encontrarnos con nuestra familia, no tenemos tiempo para arreglarnos así que nada las tres estamos en pijamas, Callie con su camisa negra que habla del café y su short con dibujos de taza de café también. Todos están prácticamente en la mesa esperando, hay unos globos plateados que dice "Happy Birthday", otro con el número 17, aparte globos morados, cuando nos acercamos más a todos una persona sentada en el desayunado llama mi atención, porque no estaba antes, cuando nos acercamos más y Callie habla esa persona se gira y no solo ella se sorprende si no que yo también.

* * *

Aria: ¡Sorpresa! Dios deberían ver sus caras, parece miraron un muerto, lo siento me perdí la reunión de arriba, pero acabo de llegar, bueno hablen.

Callie: Esto si es una sorpresa, gracias por venir.

Aria: Intente venir al de esta pequeña pero no conseguí el boleto, así que mejor ya lo deje para estar aquí hoy.

Arizona: Lo bueno es que estás aquí, ahora sí estamos completos.

Aria: Veo que sigues igual de burbujeante que cuando te conocí, me agrada eso de estamos completos y no la frase de por fin la familia unida, porque a menos que hables de tus padres eso aquí o existe.

Callie: Aria por favor.

Aria: Está bien, por cierto, vaya cuñado eh.

Callie: Compórtate vale.

Arizona: Déjala ambos están solteros y tampoco es que se declaren su amor o ¿sí?

Aria: Por ahora lo miro como algo bastante bueno y apetecible es todo.

Arizona: Y él está por irse, así que déjalos ser.

Callie: Están locas las dos, Tim se ve serio como para estar pensando como tú.

Arizona: Está serio pero no muerto, anda que es chico y el siente, sabes eso no.

Callie: Dios Arizona, tú también.

Barbara: Bueno pasen a la mesa vamos a desayunar.

* * *

Nos sentamos a desayunar y conversar entre todos, la verdad me da gusto por Callie su familia completa este aquí, aunque las cosas al parecer no irán bien entre ellos por lo menos están aquí, ya es un avance viniendo de ellos. Al finalizar nos decidimos ir arreglar para pasar más tiempo con ellos, aprovechamos que esta la piscina así que nos colocamos trajes de baño, es divertido ver a Tim con Aria jugando con Carol, eso a Callie no le gusta ya que la forma coqueta de ser de Aria es muy notoria, pero estamos aquí para divertirnos, nos hemos sacado fotos, hemos jugado y pasado una mañana muy agradable, el almuerzo hicieron una parrillada, definitivamente mi padre junto con mi abuelo saben unirse a Carlos, siempre se les ve amenamente platicando, Lucia luce menos incomoda y está conversando con mi abuela, mi madre y Emma, pero siempre vigilando a Carol dentro de su casita con tantas cosas por usar, nosotros seguimos jugando.

Al termino del almuerzo como 3hrs luego los Torres se despidieron, debían ir arreglar unas cosas y cambiarse para la noche, se decidió durante el fin de semana hacer una cena de cumpleaños para Callie, nos reuniremos todos de nuevo pero esta vez estarán ya nuestros amigos, asumo todo será en el hotel de Carlos eso aún no me quedo claro, ya que ellos se encargaron de todo, solo debemos ir. Cuando pensamos podíamos escapar a nuestra habitación y pasar un tiempo solas, unas personas llegaron enviados por Lucia, si lo que se imaginan es que llegaron arreglarnos, pues le han atinado, han venido para ayudarnos con el cabello y maquillaje a las mujeres de esta casa, pero eso sí, si los hombres desean algo ellos lo harán, así que Tim aprovecha para cortarse un poco el cabello, al inicio todos estaban como incomodos no están acostumbrados a esto, Callie se disculpa pero les dice que ya esta gente está ahí, ya está todo pagado así que solo se dejen mimar un poco, mi madre y abuela aceptan, pero mi padre y abuelo dicen que no, así que salen al jardín a estar tranquilos.

Entre risas y platicas ya han avanzado mucho, nos han hecho manos y pies, mientras uno se encarga del maquillaje el otro del cabello, ambas nos han hecho maquillaje de noche, el maquillista está enamorado de los ojos de mi madre y mío, así que según nuestra edad se decidió a darle según vida a los ojos, haciendo el tono azul sea más brillante y notorio, la verdad ambas estamos encantadas, mi madre y abuela se hicieron peinados sencillos y una vez listas fueron en busca de sus maridos, entraron riendo y dispuestos a ir a cambiarse, por suerte durante todo esto Carol ha dormido tranquila, Tim subió a verla y dijo aun dormía, asumo ya se quedó alistando para esta noche, mi madre dijo una vez lista se encargaba de ella.

Nosotras por fin estamos listas y con el tiempo justo para solo vestirnos y ponernos zapatos, los chicos ya bajaron guapos y listos, yo decidí ir con solo una coleta bien arreglada y los mechones un poco en la cara, pero que se viera bien, Callie no deseaba nada trabajado, solo pidió tener ondas sueltas en el cabello, al subir buscamos nuestra ropa tranquilamente, cambiamos de ropa interior, ayude a Callie a subirse el cierre del vestido, le doy un beso en sus hombros descubiertos y le sonrió a través del espejo, el vestido le queda demasiado bien, un tono negro de cuero ajustado a esas curvas y a medio muslo, no sé cómo me resisto solo a ver, los complementa con unos zapatos altos rojo vino que me encantan y le ayude a escoger para usar con el vestido. Yo en cambio decidí que vestido no, así que escogí un top blanco de hombros descubiertos, me queda como tres dedos debajo del busto el largo, así que medio se mira el abdomen, pantalón negro ajustado de la cadera pero hacia abajo va quedando algo flojo, sandalias blancas altas, no quería ir muy descubierta de hombros así que tome prestada una de las chaquetas de cuero de Callie, es algo que le encanta usar, tiene varias.

* * *

Callie: Es chaqueta negra me parece conocida.

Arizona: Lo es, espero no te moleste la tomara.

Callie: Toma lo que quieras, hasta a mi si te apetece.

Arizona: No me provoques que debemos estar abajo es ya, espero podamos darnos mimos esta noche, aunque con tanta gente es casi imposible no nos escuchen en casa, pero mis abuelos están por irse así que son dos pares de oídos menos, así que cuando menos lo esperes tendrás tu momento de ser consentida toda la noche.

Callie: Con propuestas así yo encantada, así que venga, bajemos ya o no me controlo.

* * *

Todos nos esperaban en el salón ya listo, nuestra niña se ve linda, su cabello en media cola y aun así se le salen algunos cabellos en el rostro, lleva una blusa blanca con las líneas del cuello en V en negro, short negro y sandalias de gladiador negro, se ve es preciosa. Mis abuelos se fueron en la camioneta de mi padre con él y mi madre, nosotras 3 nos fuimos con Tim en mi camioneta, pero él dijo que manejaba, así que me fui a su lado y Callie atrás con Carol. Salimos a las 6:30pm de casa para estar llegando casi a las 7pm hacia el hotel de Carol, aunque el camino no me parece sea para donde vamos, a menos que decidieran un restaurante o algo así, Tim nos hace platica durante todo el camino que fue como 35min, al llegar al puerto no entendí que pasaba, nos bajamos he íbamos de la mano mientras a Carol la llevaba en manos su tío, estaba un poquito oscuro no mucho en el parqueo así que lográbamos mirar el suelo, para no caernos, así que no notamos lo que había frente a nuestros ojos, cuando la luz se hizo más fuerte subimos la vista, en el puerto se encontraba un gran yate blanco, lleno de globos y todos nuestros amigos ahí, Callie se gira a verme y me pregunta si sabía algo y le digo que no, su padre la esperaba y le tiende la mano para ayudarla a llegar ahí y subir, Sloan me tiende la mano a mí y sigo de cerca de Callie mientras toda mi familia viene detrás, una vez todo en el gran yate gritan "Felicidades".

* * *

Mark: Luces sorprendida Torres.

Callie: Lo estoy, no me esperaba esto realmente, pensé sería algo más tranquilo.

Derek: Lo será, mientras pasamos a la mesa para cenar no iremos dirigiendo un poco más adentro.

Cristina: Luego esto se va a prender y la fiesta iniciar.

* * *

Saludamos a cada uno de ellos, notamos habían algunos adultos, se trata de los padres de Mark, Teddy y la madre de Derek, Callie me dice el yate es de los Sloan, vaya que si tendrán dinero estas personas, pasamos dentro y todo estaba lindo, por fuera todo estaba lleno de globos transparentes llenos de distintos colores de papelillos, otras letras plateadas como las de esta mañana junto con el 17, algunas mesas con postres y el gran pastel blanco con chocolate y fresas, el favorito de Callie, dentro era más sencillo unas mesas con la comida y meseros, veo mi familia ve todo un poco extrañados, será que mis días en Miami ya me hacen ver esto lo más normal, en las mesas había pequeños globos de estrella de distintos colores, con letras plateadas con abreviatura de "Happy Birthday", una pequeña vela y una vajilla preciosa. Eran dos mesas enormes, los adultos en una y nosotros en la otra, fue hasta ese momento que la note, reconocí al instante aquella guapa mujer rubia, podrá tener los años que tenga, pero es guapa, Kate se atrevió a venir y hablaba con la madre de Mark, cuando noto la miraba subió su copa de forma de saludo, miro Aria esta seria y Callie no la ha notado, Carlos se ve tranquilo.

Sentimos un leve movimiento y sabíamos habíamos ya salido del puerto, nos sentamos y como siempre nos pudimos al día entre todos, preguntándonos que tal el viaje y los Torres conmigo, Mark y Derek nos dicen mañana salen a ver lo de la Universidad, Mer y Cristina nos cuentan que mientras ellos estén allá se irán unos días a Paris, Teddy grita que porque no la llevan y ella se ríen, Teddy tiene que ir a Los Ángeles con sus padres y está buscando como huir, lo que si dijeron es que se van con Alex, Owen se queda en Seattle pero igual mirando todo lo de la Universidad, aunque lo veo muy platicador con Tim, durante el fin de semana algo si me menciono hablaron de la marina, el servicio militar y eso, hasta me dijo algo hablo Owen con mi padre, creo el si quiere unirse y servir al país, pero no creo eso le haga gracia a Cristina.

Aquí las reglas no están establecidas así que como siempre todos hacen lo que quieren, al término de la cena, pasamos a otra parte del yate es como el salón aquí, hay muchos regalos en una mesa, todos han insistido en que Callie se disponga abrirlos, si eso va el final, pero todos insisten que ya para luego dedicarse a celebrar y no estar con la cosa de los regalos, ella está de acuerdo y se sienta en uno de los sillones y yo se los iré pasando.

* * *

Arizona: Este es el primero, dice Cristina.

Callie: Veremos que es, contigo nunca se sabe.

Cristina: Cuanta desconfianza la tuya, anda ábrelo, seguro te gusta.

Callie: ¡Wow Cris! Me gustan mucho, mira son dos cinturones Gucci, con uno bastaba.

Cristina: Lo sé, pero no me decidía y Mer tampoco ayudaba.

Arizona: Ya que la mencionas, este es el de Mer.

Callie: Un perfume, es la fragancia que uso porque me encanta, gracias Mer.

Arizona: Gucci eh, nadie sabe estaban en la misma tienda ustedes dos, bueno este es de Teddy.

Teddy: Que conste de ante mano yo fui sola a comprarlo.

Callie: ¡Dios Teddy! Esta es la última colección de bolsos Gucci, esta increíble, además me gusta que no sea el típico serio.

Arizona: Para ir sola mucha coincidencia.

Mark: Viven juntas ¿nunca has visto las cosas de Torres? Porque desde hace un buen rato sabemos esa es su marca favorita.

Arizona: Pues sí, los perfumes, cartera y otras cosas, pero no pensé en plan fuera tu favorito, anotare ese dato, mira este es de Owen.

Callie: No es nada cariño, solo me gustan muchas cosas y en ellas termino comprándolas de esta marca ¿esto es en serio? Al parecer todos pensaron igual, gracias Owen me gusta el reloj y es Gucci, anda que le hicieron la bolsa de dinero al dueño.

Mark: Pues espera ver el mío, no es por nada pero es el mejor.

Cristina: Cállate Sloan, todos le están gustando.

Mark: Eso es porque no abierto el mío, mira rubia ese de allá es el mío, pásaselo.

Callie: Bien veremos qué es y de lo que tanto te regodeas.

Arizona: ¿Has metido al dueño de Gucci ahí?

Mark: No pues que graciosa eres.

Callie: ¡No!

Mark: Si, sácala.

Callie: Te has vuelto loco, vaya Mark esto es demasiado, acaban de salir.

Mark: Lo sé, fui personalmente yo, hasta les pedí que la letra fuera una "C", a que esta preciosa.

Callie: Con lo que me gustan las chaquetas de cuero, esta fenomenal, gracias.

Mark: Aprendan pues todos, por algo soy el mejor amigo.

Cristina: Ya arrogante siéntate de una vez, bien has ganado, sigue rubia pasando regalos.

Arizona: Este es de Derek.

Callie: Pesa que has metido aquí, a ver que es, wow con razón el peso, estas botas están lindas, gracias Derek.

Mer: Buuuu Derek has roto la línea, esas son Louis Vuitton.

Derek: A mí nadie me dijo nada, además le gusto.

Arizona: Este es de Alex.

Callie: Bien veremos que hay por aquí, típico de ti, está muy bonita y es de gato, me fascina, tus gustos son tan diferentes.

Alex: Esa es la idea, que no te esperes lo que hay dentro.

Arizona: Bueno la de los amigos termino, pasamos a la familia.

Aria: Yo primero, esa bolsa de ahí son los míos, vienen tres, ustedes son 3 y no estuve en el de mi sobrina.

Arizona: Yo ya tuve tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Aria: Si pero nadie sabe, así que igual traje uno, deja de quejarte ya que te gustara.

Callie: Esta cadena es una "C".

Aria: Esa es de Carol, las otras son de ustedes, abran una cada una.

Arizona: ¡Wow! Que es esto.

Callie: Aria esto es demasiado.

Aria: Primero, las tienen al revés, la azul es de Arizona y la plateada es tuya hermanita, dos nunca es demasiado para mí, y tres les encanta así que no exageren.

Arizona: Gracias Aria, pero en serio esto es mucho, más para mí, no era necesario.

Aria: Me gusta eso de ti, todo esto te parece siempre mucho, Arizona estas con una Torres, esto lo veras durante mucho tiempo, deberías de acostumbrarte, un día se casaran y esta estoy segura llegara con regalos igual o aún más caros.

Carlos: Deja de decir esas locuras, aún están jóvenes.

Aria: ¿Locuras? Pregúntales a ellas si no quieren casarse, no lo hacen por su edad eso sí, pero están seguras de pasar la una con la otra ¡Espera! ¿No estarás esperando con los años se separen?

Carlos: Aria cariño estamos en una celebración, no inicies sí.

Callie: No le has contestado ¿piensas eso?

Carlos: Claro que no, las apoyo y las quiero.

Lucia: Arizona ayúdale a Callie con el resto de regalos.

Arizona: Toma este es de tu padre.

Callie: Me gustan gracias, zapatos de meter Gucci.

Carlos: No es nada.

Arizona: Este es de tu madre.

Callie: bien a ver que hay aquí ¡oh vaya! Mama gracias me gusta, nuevos lentes Dior y el bolso me gusta su tamaño, un YSL, muy tu estilo.

Lucia: En bolsos me gustan mucho.

Arizona: Este es de mis abuelos.

Lorelai: Esperamos sea de tu gusto.

Callie: Definitivamente lo son, muchas gracias estos botines me encantan, gracias a los dos.

Luke: Hemos notado el tono negro te gusta mucho.

Callie: La verdad si, suelo escoger mucho las cosas en ese color.

Arizona: Bien este es el de mi padre.

Callie: Están preciosos estos aretes, Daniel gracias.

Teddy: son los nuevos Dior, son muy lindos, buena elección señor Robbins.

Daniel: Tuve una pequeña ayuda.

Arizona: El de mi madre.

Barbara: Que nervio espero te guste.

Callie: Claro que me gustan barajara, es un juego de tres cadenas ¡Oh! También hay una C, vaya tendremos algo igual mi hija y yo, además me gustan los elefantes son para la buena suerte.

Barbara: Lo sé, hemos hablado de ello, así que me da gusto sea de tu agrado.

Arizona: Bien, ahora son el regalo de Carol y el mío, abre este primero es de tu hija.

Callie: ¡Oh que bonito! Dice "Mama Te Amo", es muy especial para mí, hace un año estaba sola con ella, tenía solo 3 días de nacida, era mi única compañía ese día, este año están mis amigos y familia, pero veo a esa hermosa niña y vuelvo a ese día, lo pequeña que era y ahora lo grande y linda que esta, este es mi primer regalo y eso es lo que soy una madre y estoy feliz de serlo.

Arizona: Eres una estupenda madre de hecho, desde el primer día que las mire juntas, no sé cómo describir esa sensación, pero me sentía feliz al verla tan pequeña y a ti con ella.

Callie: Gracias por tanto, ahora veré el tuyo.

Arizona: Espero también te guste.

Callie: Todo lo que venga de ti me encantara, igual que mi enorme oso ¡Arizona! Cariño no sé qué decirte.

Arizona: ¿Te gusta?

Callie: Amor me gusta, el brazalete es precioso dice "Tu eres mi ancla" y pienso que es al revés tú lo eres para mí pequeña, el juego de cadenas también me encanta, Te Amo hermosa.

Arizona: Yo más amor, felicidades.

Cristina: Bueno luego se ponen amorosas vale, es hora de celebrar de verdad, así que Dj súbale a la música y vamos a disfrutar.

* * *

Todos se rieron, ya conocen a Cristina ella es muy así siempre, salimos fuera del yate y la vista es impresionante de noche, la música está muy alta y todos inician a bailar, los adultos se sientan fuera y toman algunas cosas, platican y pasan el rato, Callie y yo bailamos con nuestra hija en brazos, ella sonríe y sabemos está pasándola bien también, el ambiente es agradable y veo Callie está feliz, yo estoy sedienta así que me retiro un momento por soda, coincido en esa mesa de bebidas con Kate y sé que quiera o no ella y yo terminaremos hablando.

* * *

Kate: ¿Cómo estás?

Arizona: Bien, veo a Callie feliz y mi hija feliz, creo no puedo pedir más.

Kate: Entiendo, es bueno que sean feliz las tres por igual.

Arizona: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kate: Lo mismo que tú, celebro la vida de Calliope, se parece tanto a su madre, eso es bueno, ya sabes cuando no se parecen algún familiar directo surgen dudas de donde son originarios.

Arizona: Perdona pero me he perdido en lo que has dicho.

Kate: No importa, yo me entiendo y tengo motivos para estar aquí, uno de ellos es entregarte esto, sé que si viene directamente de mi ella se negara, así que iras y le dirás viene de tu parte.

Arizona: ¿Qué te hace pensar yo lo aceptare?

Kate: Eres inteligente Arizona, esto les vendría bien, saldrían mañana a primera hora en un vuelo privado a Portland, todo está listo y pagado, solo deben ir y disfrutar, irán a una playa llamada "Cannon", cerca de la playa hay unas hermosas cabañas, es un hotel la verdad pero su forma es así y más privado, se quedarían ahí todo el día y volverían hasta el miércoles por la noche, imagino no querrán estar mucho tiempo alejadas de su hija.

Arizona: ¿Realmente porque lo haces?

Kate: Por qué no, sé que odias esa repuesta, pero acéptalo les vendrá bien.

Arizona: No lo sé, suena interesante pero ella se enfadara cuando le diga venia de ti.

Kate: Decide no decirle o díselo, pero estando ahí y juntas se le olvidara.

Arizona: Lo pensare vale.

Kate: Bien, toma son los papeles y todo está arreglado, está en ti si los usas o no, tienen que estar en el aeropuerto a las 7:30 am, ahora vuelve antes que vengan por ti.

Arizona: Gracias.

Kate: Solo hazla feliz, ahora ve.

* * *

Me parece raro este regalo de parte de Kate, me parece bueno pero a la vez pienso en que Callie se enfadara, veremos más noche que le digo, volví a bailar con ellos, todos se divierten la verdad, Callie y yo bailamos muy juntas, casi restregando nuestros cuerpos, cuando ella se gira y me ve le brillan los ojos, me toma la mano y me lleva dentro, le pregunto dónde vamos y solo me dice que la siga, bajamos unos escalones y seguimos un pasillo, parece conocer bien, abre una puerta y me jala dentro, no me da tiempo de verlo todo ya que de una va directo a mi boca y me estrella en la puerta.

* * *

Arizona: Cariño ve más lento ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Callie: Algo me dice nos iremos noche de aquí, llegaremos cansadas e igual hay mucha gente en casa, pero créeme Arizona si no me follas aquí ahora y rápido no podre conmigo misma por más tiempo, pero debes ser rápido porque notaran no estamos y créeme has iniciado ya el trabajo bailando así.

Arizona: Que suerte traes vestido, ahora abre las piernas para mí, pero primero apóyate en esa mesa, será rápido preciosa, pero mañana tendremos todo el día para nosotras, iremos solas a una playa.

Callie: ¿Cómo así?

Arizona: Amor tú lo dijiste no hay tiempo, así que ábrete ya de piernas y te explico luego, por cierto, hagas lo que hagas, no me vayas a morder ni el cuello ni los hombros.

* * *

Ella sonríe y se apoya en la mesa como le dije, le subo todo el vestido y le bajo las pequeñas bragas que tiene, tira su cuerpo hacia atrás y le abro más las piernas, realmente no bromea, esta mojada ya, así que le comencé apretar los muslos mientras la besaba, nuestras lenguas siempre encuentran su ritmo y la forma de que disfrutemos de besarnos, la tarje hacia mi cuerpo y nuestros besos eran más intensos y yo la sentía inquieta sé que me necesitaba en ella, así que lleve una de mis manos y mis dedos fueron directo a su clítoris, ahogo sus gemidos en mi boca, pero esto iba hacer rápido así que frotaba su clítoris muy rápido, apretándolo y a la vez sujetándolo y jalando de él, eso la había gemir más, separamos nuestros labios en busca de aire y sin pensarla más baje un poco y entre con dos dedos en ella, duro y rápido, nuestras frente juntas, nuestros gemidos y respiración es lo que llenaba esa habitación, Callie estaba abordé muy rápido, dos golpes más rápido y ella inicio a temblar en mis brazos, gemía muy fuerte y decía mi nombre y no quería parar, sentía como se corría en mi mano, pero luego todo se sentía apretado ella no podía más, la deje coger aire, teníamos nuestras frentes juntas pero ella cerrado los ojos, sentí iba abriendo las piernas así que suave saque mis manos, espere se calmara un poco, le di pequeños besos y al final bese sus labios, un beso tierno, me agache y le subí las bragas, con una mano le ayude a ponerse en pie, ella se bajó el vestido, titubeó un poco al caminar, me tomo de la mano y llevo al baño yo me lave las manos y ella se limpió un poco, nos arreglamos la ropa, el cabello y maquillaje, nos sentimos confiadas y salimos de nuevo, volvimos a bailar con ellos, todo bien hasta que Teddy y Mark bailaban cerca nuestra.

* * *

Mark: Tuvieron mi misma idea Torres.

Callie: No sé de qué me hablas.

Teddy: Claro que lo sabes, nosotros lo pensamos y creemos seguir tu ejemplo.

* * *

Nos sonríen y cierran un ojo, vaya con estos dos, ya dieron el paso y Teddy no me había contado nada, imagino ya hablaremos de ello, luego de un rato toco partir el pastel, así que fue la hora de fotos nuevamente, comimos pastel y ya era prácticamente más de media noche, Emma fue por Carol, dormía en uno de los camarotes del yate, nos comenzamos a despedir y todos comenzaban a retirarse, Kate cuando se fue solo se me acerco y dijo que esperaba aceptara su propuesta, sé que iremos y espero Callie lo tome tranquila. Nos retiramos a casa y al llegar lleve directo a Carol a su cama.

* * *

Pov. Callie.

Este día ha sido una locura, no esperaba una fiesta de cumpleaños de tal magnitud, por fin en casa y solo quiero acostarme, veo Arizona subir con nuestra hija en brazos, los abuelos de Ari se despiden y se van a su habitación, al igual que Daniel y Barbara, Tim se me acerca y dice quiere decirme algo.

* * *

Tim: No sé si con tanto regalo notaste yo aún no te doy el mí, pero quería decirte que esto es algo que normalmente le daría a mi hermana, pero no sé por algo quiero dártelo a ti, esta cadena es de cuero y porta estos colgantes, uno es un ancla y es representación que soy parte de la marina, una pequeña cruz que Arizona me dio, en la placa dice "Dios en tus manos me pongo" del otro lado tiene mi nombre, las dos ruedas significan cada uno de mis padres, esto significa mucho para mu y quiero tú lo tengas, quiero tengas algo mío, Gracias nuevamente por hacerla feliz, te quiero Callie y eres otra hermana para mí, gracias por darme esa hermosa sobrina.

Callie: Tim este regalo es no solo lindo, sino que es un gran detalle de tu parte, lo recibo con mucho cariño y lo cuidare mucho, pero no quiero esto sea un símbolo de despedida, quiero vuelvas de una sola pieza la próxima vez.

Tim: hare mi mejor esfuerzo, ahora sube es tarde y deben descansar.

Callie: Gracias y buenas noches.

* * *

Me despido de el con un abrazo, me voy a mi habitación y encuentro Arizona cambiándose, a la vez veo una maleta fuera del closet, será que iba en serio lo de la playa.

* * *

Callie: Cariño ¿para qué es la maleta?

Arizona: Es mejor que te duermas, despertaremos temprano, ya que tenemos que estar a las 7:30am en el aeropuerto, nos vamos a la playa, pero te cuento mañana de camino, dejo la maleta ahí y metemos lo que necesitemos mañana, iremos mañana y volvemos pasado mañana por la noche.

Callie: Veo tienes todo planeado así que vale, me iré a cambiar y a dormir ya, porque si la cosa está en pasar todo el día contigo mañana yo feliz.

Arizona: Así es, tendremos tiempo para nosotras.

Callie: Perfecto, gracias por todo, tú y nuestra hija son una de las mejores cosas que hicieron este mi mejor cumpleaños.

Arizona: No es nada cariño, ahora cámbiate y dormimos.

* * *

Así fue le hice caso y me quite el vestido y zapatos rápido, me desmaquillé y puse el pijama, ella me esperaba en la cama ya, me metí bajo las sabanas y abrí los brazos a ella, se estiro me dio un beso y se abrazó a mí, estábamos muertas del cansancio, amo a esta chica y estoy segura que es a quien quiero tener siempre conmigo, pero es hora de dormir ya que al parecer nos espera un buen día mañana, el mejor cumpleaños y creo el inicio de unos buenos juntos a mis chicas.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio, dejar sus comentarios porque son siempre bienvenidos. Ya saben publicare las imágenes en Instagram "Calzona_Stronger" Tumblr "ste2204" Twitter " CalzonaSfic " pueden escribirme ahí directamente o instagram, hago todo lo que puedo por darles respuestas rápidas, igual esta historia se publica en Wattpad "Calzona_Stronger"

Comentarios:

"Viri" : Gracias por tu amable comentario, espero te agrade como fue el capitulo, lo privado creo esta por venir, saludos.


	60. Chapter 60

Hola chicas, que creen pase sin energía eléctrica prácticamente todo el día, vaya lo que se puede hacer sin Internet y con el móvil cargado, aunque es corto por decisión propia porque considero era mejor cortarlo ahí y dejar que lo asimilen un poco, así que tienen capitulo hoy gracias al apagón nacional en mi país, pronto continuara, dejar sus comentarios me gusta saber siempre que piensan.

* * *

Capítulo 58

Pov. Callie

Estoy demasiado cansada, estos días han sido muy movidos y más la fiesta de anoche y levantarse temprano hoy, pues no ayuda a que me sienta más relajada, no sé de dónde saca esas energías Arizona, está ya en pie y la veo con una maleta pequeña guardando cosas, veo otra pequeña y asumo es la mía, así que ya que ella me ha despertado hace 5 min y aún estoy en la cama ya me levantare, así que al igual que ella guardo algo de ropa y bikini, prácticamente son dos días solo así que no llevamos mucho, solo lo necesario, ella ha terminado así que se va a duchar, me da tiempo de buscar algo que quiero llevar para dárselo, las maletas listas y veo la pequeña cartera de ella, solo lleva su móvil unos papeles, la billetera y ya, claro mire la laptop y cables y cámara lo acomodo en su maleta, cosa que es raro, no es fiable en viajes ponerlo en la maleta, la última vez si porque era avión privado íbamos con mi padre, pero bueno ya luego veremos eso, Ari se tomó 15 min en el baño, son las 6:30 am y me pide no me demore, claro entra primero se toma su tiempo y yo que no le demore.

Al salir ya está vestida, top y short blanco con dibujos azules de palmera, yo iré igual solo que el mío es traje completo igual blanco pero los dibujos son negros, nos gustó en Miami y los compramos parecidos, ella poco quiso comprar ropa de playa porque dijo aquí en Seattle no es que tengamos mucha opción y es cierto, hay pequeñas playas pero aquí llueve casi siempre así que no es cómodo ir. Sentada en su tocador se hace el cabello y veo se coloca solo un poco de maquillaje, súper natural nada llamativo, veo el estuche que Aria nos dio nos servirá para llevar el maquillaje y perfume en las maletas. Yo en cambio me hago cola alta y no le pongo nada en el rostro, quiero ir cómoda así que lo complementaré con unos tenis rojos Nike, ella no piensa igual lleva unos zapatos negros de tacón grueso alto y el talón descubierto, ahora entiendo por qué dejo su cabello natural con sus ondas sueltas, lleva un sombrero negro, nunca entiendo porque usa tenazas para el cabello, sus ondas son naturales su cabello rubio se ve espectacular siempre, lo tiene largo a media espalda quizás, aunque se tiene la idea de cortarlo en Miami solo se había hecho las puntas, pero le apetece cortarlo más. Al estar lista me ve y sonríe, esa hermosa sonrisa que me enamora día a día de ella, me acerco y la tomo de la cintura.

* * *

Callie: Bueno creo estamos listas.

Arizona: Si, Tim nos hará el favor de llevarnos, bajemos ya así nos da tiempo de despedirnos de mis abuelos, ellos se van dentro de tres horas, ya los llevan mis padres y Tim se queda en casa con Carol.

Callie: Me encantaría llevarla, pero quiero tiempo a solas contigo ¿Eso me hace mala madre?

Arizona: Entonces yo también lo sería, ya que quiero tiempo contigo aunque extrañare a mi pequeña.

Callie: Vamos a darle un beso, seguro que aún duerme tranquilamente.

* * *

Al entrar a la habitación de Carol la vemos dormir tranquila, nos agachamos y le damos un beso, nos quedamos como dos tontas observándola, se ve tan hermosa, los niños crecen rápido, salimos y agarramos nuestras maletas, al bajar están desayunando, Barbara insiste comamos algo rápido, faltan 5min para las 7am y debemos estar a las 7:30am, pero quien le dice que no, así que comemos rápido unos pan cake y jugo de naranja, una vez terminado nos despedimos de los abuelos de Ari.

* * *

Callie: Espero verlos pronto, me dio gusto que estuvieran aquí, gracias por todo.

Luke: No ha sido nada, gracias por hacerla feliz, como abuelo lo único que deseo es que mis nietos sean felices y ella ahora lo es, gracias a ti y esa pequeña, aún no me creo sea bisabuelo, eso también es gracias a ti.

Callie: Gracias por verla así.

Lorelai: Somos familia ahora Callie, siento que iniciáramos no tan bien, pero aquí estamos ahora y siempre que podamos Luke y yo ayudar en algo estaremos felices de hacerlo.

Arizona: Gracias por venir y estar estos días importantes, tengan buen viaje y espero verlos pronto.

Luke: Cuídate mi niña y disfruten de su viaje también, ya luego vuelven y serán las niñas más aplicadas de la escuela.

Callie: Así será.

Lorelai: Bien ahora darme un abrazo e irse, que creo ya van un poco tarde.

* * *

Le dimos un abrazo a los abuelos de Arizona, nos despedimos de Barbara y Daniel, ya Tim nos había hecho el favor y subir las maletas a la camioneta de Ari, así que luego de la tanda de abrazos nos subimos a la camioneta y salimos camino al aeropuerto. Llegamos justo a tiempo, yo pensando que por un minuto más y perdíamos el vuelo, pero no es así, sale en 15 min, cosa que me parece extraña ya que nos despedimos de Tim y nos dirigimos a una sala y es privada al parecer, nos ofrecen algo de beber y veo Arizona algo nerviosa, no sé si es porque no le gusta volar o por algo más.

* * *

Callie: ¿Estás bien?

Arizona: Perfectamente.

Callie: No parece la verdad, te ves nerviosa, por cierto, pensé íbamos en vuelo comercial y que por la hora que me diste casi perdíamos el vuelo, pero tenemos tiempo y todo.

Arizona: No, la hora que debíamos estar era la que te dije, pero no salíamos de inmediato, además vamos en vuelo privado.

Callie: Ya veo, mi padre nos prestó su jet, que bueno así viajamos tranquilas y solas.

Arizona: Si el vuelo es bastante corto la verdad, pero no vamos en el de tu padre.

Callie: ¿Si no es de mi padre de quién es? ¡Arizona!

Arizona: Mira viene una azafata, creo ya nos vamos.

Azafata: Señoritas todo está listo, sus maletas ya están en el avión, nos disponemos a salir ahora.

Arizona: Bien, vamos Callie.

* * *

Me toma de la mano con emoción, por ahora dejo pasar esto, pero como ha conseguido este Jet, no es el de mi padre pero también puede que con ayuda de Mark o de mi madre planeara esto. Subimos y aquel jet era igual de cómodo que el de mi padre y de lujo, la diferencia es que los asientos son de cuero negro, pero las sillas súper cómodas, nada que nos estorbe en las piernas, otros asientos cómodos con su mesa, cuenta con un pequeño dormitorio y baño, definitivamente es grande y todo de lujo, así que me hace pensar más que está pasando. Una vez que despegamos reclinó mi asiento para mejor comodidad, Arizona se saca el cinturón y se gira a verme, su rostro es poco legible así que no se si está nerviosa, preocupada o enojada, me sigue viendo hasta que por fin habla.

* * *

Arizona: El jet es de Kate.

Callie: ¿Cuál Kate?

Arizona: Cuántas conozco yo, capaz de pagar todo esto.

Callie: ¡Espera! No querrás decirme todo esto lo ha pagado la amante de mi madre.

Arizona: Bueno puesto de esa manera si se ve mal, pero si esa Kate.

Callie: En que estabas pensando en aceptarle algo a ella, Arizona está arruinando mi familia.

Arizona: No te ofendas pero ella no arruino nada, tus padres no han tenido un matrimonio muy estable que digamos y tú lo sabes, además Callie tu Madre la quiere, si ellos se divorcian quien quita y ellas intenten estar juntas el tiempo que sea posible ¿Has pensado eso?

Callie: Tus padres están juntos Ari, tú no entiendes como me siento al pensar ellos se van a separar, que si tienes razón ellos nunca han sido un gran matrimonio, pero no sé si estoy preparada para ver a mi madre con otra persona y esa persona una mujer.

Arizona: Que me estás contando, pero Callie estás con una mujer tú también, vale genera un shock para ti que tú madre lo esté porque nunca lo pensaste, pero no puedes juzgarla, menos si estás en la misma condición.

Callie: Lo sé, pero que pasara si tienes razón y están juntas ¿Que pasara con mi padre? Aria no sé si lo aceptara, odiara aún más a mama, sé que tenemos una pésima relación pero yo le quiero, pero quiero a mi padre, siempre me he considerado más Torres que Adams y eso que me parezco más a mi madre y todos dicen el Torres lo llevo solo en el apellido.

Arizona: ¿Ese es el apellido de soltera de tu madre?

Callie: Te ha pasado como a mí, no sabía cuál era el de Barbara, pero si ese es el apellido de mi madre.

Arizona: ¿Y el de Kate?

Callie: ¿Porque te importa?

Arizona: Curiosidad.

Callie: Katherine Zimmerman es su nombre.

Arizona: ¿Alemán el apellido?

Callie: Así es.

Arizona: ¿Porque te dicen eso que el Torres es solo de apellido?

Callie: No me parezco a mi padre Ari, en cambio Aria si, tipo de tez, la nariz y boca, mientras que yo soy más exacta a mi madre, cabello, ojos y un poco el tono de piel.

Arizona: Eso no quiere decir nada, Tim se parece más a papá que yo y yo más a mama.

Callie: Tienes razón, pero a ustedes le pasa como a Carol, una buena combinación entre sus padres, mientras que yo a mi padre no me parezco, sabes que al inicio dudaron fuera de él, debido que ellos estaban peleados por esa infidelidad de mi padre y se perdonaron y volvieron, pero mi madre casi de inmediato estaba embarazada y ellos pasaron separados como dos o tres meses.

Arizona: Eso no quiere decir mucho amor, fuiste un bebe sietemesino ¿cierto?

Callie: Si el parto a mi madre se le adelantó, pero bueno ya nos desviamos del tema ¿Porque Kate hizo esto? Mejor dicho porque aceptaste.

Arizona: Dijo era regalo de cumpleaños y que si te lo daba directo lo rechazarías, yo no iba aceptarlo no me parecía bien, pero luego tú querías tiempo a solas y es cierto en casa hay muchas personas, la verdad ella tenía razón, podíamos pasar un tiempo tú y yo sin que nadie nos molestará.

Callie: No quiero deberle nada.

Arizona: Lo sé, pero piénsalo por un momento, nos viene bien a las dos y por otra parte dudo mucho volvamos a ver a Kate.

Callie: Pero si tú estás en lo cierto, que pasa si ellas están juntas.

Arizona: Pues no pasa nada, Callie todos merecen ser Feliz con la persona que quieren, tarde o temprano merecen serlo, no quieres tu madre lo sea? No ha sido una vida fácil desde niña para ella.

Callie: Lo se entiendo ese punto, pero si es extraño sabes, no quiero mi padre se sienta traicionado por que apoye a mi Madre.

Arizona: No creo se sienta así, mira porque no pasamos tranquilas en este viaje pensando solo en tu y yo, ya luego vemos que pasa y cada obstáculo lo iremos pasando juntas, ya no estás sola Callie, yo estaré contigo en todo.

Callie: Me parece un buen plan, Te Amo nunca me cansaré de decir eres lo mejor que le ha pasado.

Arizona: Tu a mí, Te Amo.

* * *

Se inclina y me da un suave beso, subo el brazo del asiento y ella se acomoda a mi lado, el vuelo fue corto y Arizona le tocó colocarse el cinturón de nuevo para prepararnos al aterrizaje, luego de llegar nos entregaron el equipaje, inmediatamente vimos un hombre con un cartel, en el ponían nuestros nombres, nos ayudó con el equipaje y subimos en el coche, nos llevó bastantes alejadas, este Hotel está muy privado, se ve tranquilo y Ari me explicó las habitaciones son en plan Cabañas, la que nos dieron estaba exacto con vista a la playa, era enorme, con camas de masaje, un jacuzzi en la terraza, ya deseo ver el atardecer desde aquí será precioso, más que nuestras cama está frente a esa vista veremos el amanecer también, hay uno de esos asientos colgados del techo y miro Ari da vuelta en ello, mientras el chico mete el equipaje y me entrega las llaves y menú para pedir cualquier cosa.

* * *

Arizona: Callie este lugar es precioso.

Callie: La verdad es que sí, tenemos preciosa vista desde aquí en el salón, estos sofás dan hacia la vista y eso que no has visto nuestra habitación.

Arizona: ¿Es aún mejor?

Callie: Ven aquí mira esto, por la tarde podemos pedir un masaje de pareja nos vendría bien, cerca del atardecer así lo vemos y nos relajamos a la vez.

Arizona: Me parece una buena idea ¡Oh Callie! Tenemos el jacuzzi aquí afuera.

Callie: Si nos vendrá bien un baño juntas.

Arizona: Con el cansancio que llevamos de días, todo nos vendría bien ahora, aunque no sé qué piensas si vamos a cenar y al volver entramos en ella y ver las estrellas.

Callie: Bien eso haremos.

Arizona: Pero desnudas.

Callie: Eres una pervertida, pero me apunto.

Arizona: Bien vamos a desempacar, organizamos nuestras cosas para tenerlas a mano y nos ponemos bikini y vamos a la playa un rato, aunque primero llamare a mamá y le diré llegamos bien, ya más tarde llamamos para saber de Carol, ya que seguro aun duerme.

* * *

Pov. Arizona.

Me salgo a la terraza definitivamente este lugar es bonito, ya quiero Callie y yo disfrutemos de este sitio, pero antes le envió un texto a mi madre que llegamos bien y de cómo esta Carol, sé que dije le llamaría pero necesito hacer otra llamada y si hago dos Callie hará preguntas, no quiero más de lo mismo solo un día en paz para las dos, mi madre al parecer esperaba saber de nosotras contesta Carol recién despierta y están por bañarla, me envía una foto y dice que gracias por avisar y que disfrutemos del tiempo, veo la foto de mi niña en su cama despierta con el mono en brazos, una vez que le contesto me dispongo a llamar, cuando estoy por colgar por fin me contestan.

* * *

Arizona: Soy Arizona y quería decirte espero al volver a Seattle aun sigas ahí.

Kate: No sé cómo has conseguido mi número, pero me alegra conseguir el tuyo ¿Qué tal el vuelo? El lugar es precioso ¿cierto?

Arizona: No tengo tiempo para hablar, pero deseo verte al volver.

Kate: Bien, te enviare por texto la dirección de mi casa y hablaremos, si te interesa saber tu suegra aún está aquí y ya que lo pides nos quedaremos, pensábamos volver esta noche a Miami, nos quedamos hasta el jueves, te veo entonces.

Arizona: Perfecto me parece aún mejor que ella también este, por cierto, si el sitio es precioso gracias, aunque tengo una duda y no es acerca del sitio ¿Tu o Lucia tienen pecas en la espalda?

Kate: Lucia tenía razón, eres muy inteligente, yo las tengo, pero imagino no preguntas por eso si no por una mancha en uno de los omoplatos, pero bueno tendremos tiempo para hablar, cuídate y cuida de mi hija pequeña Arizona, adiós.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio obviamente, gracias por leer, les dejo las pocas imágenes de este capitulo en Instagram "Calzona_Stronger" Tumblr "ste2204" twitter "CalzonaSFic" igual pueden leer este capitulo en mi otra pagina que publico Wattpad "Calzona_Stronger"

Me pueden escribir trato de contestarles a todas y lo mas rápido que puedo igual pueden seguirme en mi Twitter personal siempre contesto, " MrsSanttosS "


	61. Chapter 61

Hola a todas, estuvieron muy activas con los anteriores dos capítulos, veo fue de su agrado, espero esta parte les parezca igual, dejar sus comentarios y espero les guste, actualice lo mas rápido que pude, veremos cuando coloco el que sigue.

* * *

Capítulo 59

Pov. Arizona.

No me dio tiempo de decir más, ella solo me colgó y me dejo como en shock, no sé qué pensar y cómo es eso posible, como que su casa en Seattle, me siento confundida, en parte es mi culpa yo le he llamado, pero no entiendo porque quiere yo lo sepa, por que organiza todo esto sabiendo yo no le oculto nada a Callie, trato de alejar todos estos pensamientos y pensar en pasarlo bien con Callie aquí pero como, me quede con el móvil en la mano en medio de la terraza sin saber que hacer ahora, siento unas manos en mis hombros y me asusto.

* * *

Callie: Lo siento no pretendía asustarte ¿Estas bien?

Arizona: Si, solo no te sentí llegar, colgué y me quede mirando la vista, mira mi madre de paso me envió esta foto, ya ha despertado.

Callie: Que linda nuestra pequeña, pero venga he sacado hasta lo tuyo, vamos a cambiarnos, hable con el de recepción nos conseguirá un punto cómodo para estar en la playa, reserve dos motos acuáticas.

Arizona: Vaya cuanto has hecho, pero me parece buen plan.

Callie: Vamos a cambiarnos, quiero aprovechar el tiempo contigo.

Arizona: Esta habitación no te da ganas de salir, desde la cama ves la hermosa vista, sales a la terraza y el jacuzzi en esa esquina de la derecha es una tentación, a la izquierda tenemos esa cama para tomar una siesta si queremos, si caminas recto hacia la izquierda siempre resultas estando frente a al salón por el que entramos pero siempre sobre esta terraza, tenemos una pequeña piscina, este sitio es espectacular.

Callie: Lastima gracias a quien estamos aquí, el lugar es hermoso y nos atienden demasiado bien, esta y parece que las dos de al lado son las más grandes y cuentan con todo esto, las otras cabañas son más pequeñas.

Arizona: Peo bueno ya podremos pasar el tiempo aquí, por ahora vamos a cambiarnos y a pasar el día en la playa.

Callie: ¡Perfecto! Por ahora vamos a tomar el sol un poco, luego motos y almorzar, vemos si de paso para luego podemos reservar ese masaje aquí.

Arizona: Bien vamos de una vez, mucho hablar poca acción.

* * *

Le doy un beso y nos vamos enseguida a buscar nuestros bikini, tratare de mantener mi mente en blanco en cuanto a todo y solo pensar en nosotras dos, agarro uno de dos piezas, la parte de arriba es rojo vino y me aprieta muy bien todo me gusta cómo queda, la de abajo es de estampa tribal, chanclas negras y lentes de sol negros, me dejo el cabello suelto como venía para seguir usando el sombrero negro, me pongo un pareo, salgo del baño y Callie ya está en un traje de dos piezas de tono gris me encanta como le queda, saca sus chanclas blancas, los lentes que su madre le dio, toma una pequeña bolsa mete nuestros bloqueadores y toma la cámara y móviles y los mete ahí, busca su pareo y yo la espero en el marco de la puerta, camina hacia mí y me besa, un beso lleno de amor pero a la vez con mucha pasión, apoya su frente en la mía y me sonríe, toma mi mano y comenzamos a salir, una vez en el lobbies le pregunta a la chica si todo listo, le dicen que sí y nuevamente nos acompaña el mismo chico, caminamos hacia la playa y vemos que cuenta con camas y bastante privadas, una de ellas tiene sus cortinas abiertas esta una pareja ahí, las otras dos están vacías, nos dirigimos a una y suelta las cortinas por órdenes de Callie, nos pregunta si deseamos algo, pedimos algo de fruta y algunas cosas de tomar, él se retira y entramos a nuestro pequeño lugar privado, estamos justo frente a la playa, nos quitamos el pareo y sacamos el protector solar, nos ponemos un poco y donde no llegamos nos ayudamos entre sí, cuando toco la espalda de ella ahí esta es pequeña sombra de nacimiento, es muy pequeña poco notable pero ella la menciono, eso me trae de nuevo ahí, pero trato de sacudirme cualquier idea, una vez lista le digo a Callie saque la cámara y me dedico a sacar algunas fotos.

Le saco fotos a ella y de paso algunas cuantas ella a mí, el chico vuelve con lo que le hemos pedido, se ofrece amablemente a sacarnos unas fotos y aceptamos, nos sentamos a comer un poco de fruta y conversar de todo y nada, solo tratábamos de disfrutar de este momento y que estábamos juntas y podíamos hablar lo que fuera, estábamos tranquilas y en un lugar muy bonito, con la Polaroid saque una foto nuestra y otra de la vista, nos acostamos un poco y estaba abrazada a ella, nunca había sido tan feliz hasta que ella apareció, ustedes saben lo complicado que fue el inicio, lo misterioso que me resultaba, pero nunca me rendí seguí adelante por saber que pasaba con ella, ahora estamos aquí luego de meses, lo mejor de este año fue mudarnos, terminar la otra mitad de mi horrible año aquí, los cambios no siempre tienen que ser negativos, en mi caso fue algo bueno.

Yo creo me quede dormida un poco sobre Callie, porque no sé en qué momento se puso a leer un libro, cuando me ve despertar me besa y pregunta si estoy lista para las motos, que será cosa de un pequeño rato porque casi es medio día, acepto y la veo tomar un pequeño control blanco y aprieta el botón, le pregunto qué es y dice se lo dieron para que cuando necesitáramos algo solo lo apretara y alguien vendría aquí, vaya técnica muy buena porque la verdad no hay como llamarles o algo, en menos de 2 min el chico aparece y Callie le pide las motos, el llama por radio o bokitoki como lo conozcan ustedes y las pide, de paso pide alguien retire todo aquí, nos entrega unos menú por si deseamos que vayan preparando el almuerzo, aparece un tipo en una cuatrimoto donde en ella trae enganchado lo que transporta las motos, se va directo a la orilla y el chico lo ayuda a bajarlas y ponerlas en el agua, dos mecerás muy amables recogen todo y de paso dejan toallas y basta limpias, anda con el buen servicio aquí, escogemos que comer y dicen en 30 o 40 min todo estará listo y nos parece estupendo.

Nos colocamos los chalecos y medio nos explican cómo usarlas, para Callie esto es normal tiene en su casa de Miami, recuerdo me enseñó a usarla, la diferencia ella iba conmigo, estoy un poco nerviosa, la enciendo y me va bien por el momento, ella la enciende y me pasa rápido, es un poco tramposa, acelero un poco más y me siento más cómoda, nos encontramos un poco más adentro y Callie dice que me relaje y solo disfrute, saca su móvil y la veo usarlo, nos los habíamos acomodado en la parte arriba del bikini, a la vez el chaleco lo mantiene, así que podemos sacar fotos y videos, nos divertimos demasiado, cuando sentimos habíamos ido muy lejos, Callie siempre tan competitiva decidió hacer una carrera desde donde estábamos hasta el regreso, ya se imaginaran quien gano, ella no siente miedo al ir muy rápido yo sí, pero un día le ganare eso sí, seguimos un tiempo más, cuando decidimos dejarlo las dejamos ahí a un lado y nadamos juntas un poco.

No hay nada mejor que actuar con naturalidad, eso es algo que obtengo con Callie, ella me abraza y besa en la playa y no le importa quien esté cerca, jugamos un poco, pero las cosas se pusieron interesantes cuando nos besamos y enrede mis piernas en su cintura, la cosa se iba a poner más así que decidimos separarnos e ir a secarnos así esperar lo que pedimos. Nos pusimos las batas y nos reíamos de las fotos, decidimos llamar a casa y hablamos con mi madre, gracias a Dios existe el facetime, así logramos ver a nuestra niña y enseñarle la vista a mi madre y Tim, acaban de volver del aeropuerto, así que mis abuelos ya van de regreso a su casa, al tiempo se unió mi padre y hablamos rápido, ya sabes siempre dando recomendaciones y eso, al colgar llegaron con el almuerzo, todo estaba delicioso, pese a todo fue una buena idea venir y pasar tiempo, cuando miramos la hora decidimos volver a la habitación, recogimos nuestras cosas, yo me quede en la entrada del lobbies mientras ella retiraba las llaves de nuevo, entregaba el control pequeño y pedía la cita para dentro de media hora y tener un masaje privado en nuestra habitación, caminamos de la mano hasta llegar a la habitación.

* * *

Callie: Este cierre de vacaciones está resultando bueno.

Arizona: La verdad si, por fin un tiempo a solas y ya al volver a casa aprovecharemos esta semana y media con nuestra hija y organizar el regreso a clases.

Callie: Si, tenemos que hacer unas compras para eso, que rápido se ha pasado el tiempo, pero lo he disfrutado, hemos pasado en familia y viajado un poco, no ha sido malo.

Arizona: Por fin siento, viajo para disfrutar y al volver por fin es a casa, no es en plan a iniciar una vez más.

Callie: Me da gusto aparecieras en Seattle.

Arizona: Más gusto me da a mí, haberte encontrado.

* * *

La abrazo fuerte, sus brazos me hacen sentir segura, estarán por venir a darnos el masaje así que rápido entramos a la ducha más que todo por sacarnos un poco la arena y estar más limpias, nos ayudamos a lavarnos bien el cabello, esto no es en un plano sexual, siempre que podemos también nos gusta ayudarnos y mimarnos al estar en la ducha, ella siempre es delicada conmigo más cuando se trata de mi cabello, estoy un poco cansada la verdad y Callie también, luego del masaje tendremos una pequeña siesta muy necesaria para luego cenar. Nos secamos bien y colocamos solo nuestras batas, mientras ella busca algo de tomar escucho la puerta así que dejo el secador porque se es hora del masaje, Callie les abre ella se acomodan y dicen que cuando queramos inician, Callie se saca la bata y se mete en la cama bajo la sabanas desnuda, en este caso yo soy más penosa debido que no estoy tan acostumbrada como mi novia al parecer lo es.

Fue un masaje de una hora, me siento relajada y sin ninguna tensión en los hombros, el olor a las velas y las cremas en mi cuerpo todo es bueno, ellas dijeron habían terminado y se retiraban, nosotras sentadas cada una en su cama de masaje les agradecimos, nos levantamos y caímos muertas en la cama, creo dormimos toda la tarde, cuando despierto veo a Callie sentada dentro de la cama de la terraza, al parecer despertó primero, camino envuelta solo en mi sabana hacia ella, que está con su bata.

* * *

Arizona: ¿Porque no me has despertado?

Callie: Te mirabas tan bonita y relajada, además apenas llevo 15 min despierta, sin en 10min no despertabas yo te despertaría, miremos un poco el atardecer y luego nos arreglamos, llame para reservar una mesa, cenaremos en el restaurante de aquí, a menos que quieras aquí en la habitación.

Arizona: No tranquila, me parece bien fuera, se ve como una paleta de colores la vista, me encanta ver el atardecer en lugares así.

Callie: Me encanta compartir esto contigo, espera aquí traigo tu cámara, sé que te gusta siempre obtener cada detalle.

Arizona: Es muy considerado de tu parte.

Callie: Cualquier cosa haría por ti querida.

Arizona: ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?

Callie: Sacarte una foto, te miras bien, envuelta solo en las sabanas sentada ahí con el cabello natural, la vista, así que venga quédate quieta un poco, sé que no me saldrían como a ti pero haré un esfuerzo.

Arizona: Bien, pero luego te saco unas a ti.

* * *

Me giré un poco para darle un mejor ángulo a Callie, mi espalda desnuda y la vista hermosa que teníamos, me daba cierta paz este silencio y saber nada puede arruinar nuestro momento, se sienta a mi lado y miro las fotos, me encantan así que le digo le sacare algunas, que se saque la bata y me la de, así puedo ponerme en pie y sacar foto, ella me la da y toma mi sabana solo para cubrirse el pecho un poco, le saco fotos y a este hermoso atardecer, cuando nos ponemos en pie y ella va entrando a la habitación grita mi nombre y la miro, se puede ver toda su desnudes de atrás y le sonríe, ve levanto la cámara y se está quieta, le pido que se gire y ella obedece, luego de un instante deja caer la sabana y se apoya en el marco, la luz pega en su piel y la hace brillar, ver su pequeño bronceado de esta mañana, me estira la mano y voy hacia ella, la beso y dice mi turno, me avergüenza un poco, pero es solo Callie, le tomó la mano y la saco a la terraza le digo que espere, dejo caer la bata y me acuesto de nuevo en la cama, apoyada sobre mis codos mirando a Callie y con una pierna levantada, ella sabe estoy lista y me saca algunas, es una locura donde alguien las llegara a ver, pero sabemos tendremos que guardarlas bien, me levanto y apoyo en la barra y miro hacia el horizonte solo noto el flash, le digo que ya basta que debemos arreglarnos.

Llevamos un rato haciéndonos el cabello y maquillándonos, ella lleva el cabello lacio, maquillaje de noche y se ve preciosa, busca sus zapatos para iniciar a vestirse, aún anda en su bata, mientras está en el baño cambiándose, yo me levanto a colocarme la ropa interior, ya estoy maquillada y me hice una cola alta pero algo abultada para que se vea peinada. Llevo un enterizo negro con pequeñas líneas en diferentes dirección de color blanco, pienso esta noche será especial con Callie digo estaremos solas, así que la pequeña ropa interior de encajes que llevo es negra y tapa lo necesario, mis sandalias negras son nuevas y me encantan nada más cómodo y un tanto elegante a la vez, Callie sale del baño ya con un vestido rojo, un poco de escote y mangas largas, sus zapatos negros altos, me pregunta si estoy lista y le digo que sí, así que coge una de sus chaquetas de cuero se la pone y toma un bolso, caminamos tranquilas hasta el restaurante, esta vez no me lleva de la mano si no que lleva su brazo sobre mi hombro y yo en su cintura.

Nos colocaron en una mesa apartada con vista a la playa, siempre todos tan amables, vaya cuanto estará pagando Kate porque nos traten así, ordenamos algo y la verdad no esperamos mucho, la comida es una delicia en este sitio, ya lo había notado desde el almuerzo, luego llego el postre, mi favorito de toda la vida, flan de vainilla con caramelo, sonrió y Callie sabe estoy feliz, el chico que está al pendiente de nosotras desde que llegamos, nos sacó una foto con mi móvil, sonrió y cuando veo no me regresa el móvil y aun lo tiene levantado me giro a Callie, a ver si entiende que le pasa, ella me ve sonríe y mis ojos caen a un pequeño estuche verde/celeste en la mesa, eso me sorprende y me quita el aliento todos saben de dónde viene ese tipo de estuche.

* * *

Arizona: ¡Dios Callie!

Callie: Sé que somos aún muy jóvenes, lo tengo muy claro, pero también tengo claro algo y eso es que Te Amo, esto no quiere decir que haremos un cambio grande o planes grandes ya, solo es una muestra de mi amor por ti y mi compromiso contigo, quiero que sepas que soy solo tuya, Arizona estoy felizmente enamorada de ti, quiero tenerte en mi vida y la de Carol por siempre, así que ábrelo y dime ¿Quieres ser mi prometida desde hoy y casarnos en un futuro?

Arizona: ¡Calliope! No me lo esperaba, esto es tan ¡Dios mío! ¡Sí! ¡Si quiero!

Callie: Te Amo, te ayudo a ponértelo.

Arizona: Es precioso, eres la mejor y claro que te quiero para mí, tú y Carol son mi familia ya.

Callie: Quiero lo lleves desde ya aunque debamos esperar unos años para casarnos, pero quiero todos sepan eres mía, no tengo dudas de nada, sé que las tuve al inicio porque no sabía hacia dónde íbamos, pero hoy lo sé, lo tengo desde que compre tu regalo de cumpleaños, Mark me acompaño, estaba muy nerviosa.

Arizona: Vaya no sé cómo hiciste para ocultarlo de mi ¿Entonces Teddy también sabe?

Callie: No ella no lo sabe, Mark dijo que es una locura entre las mujeres hacer alarde de sus anillos, dejaría tú se lo contaras, en cuanto como hice para ocultarlo, pues sencillo, tus padres lo tenían, no creerías haría esto sin hablar con ellos, Tim también lo sabe.

Arizona: Eres la mejor gracias.

Chico: Lo siento, pero aún sigo aquí, grave el momento espero no les molestara, ahora si gustan le saco unas fotos, de pie cerca de la barandilla así sale el fondo.

Callie: Perfecto porque hemos terminado ya, eres muy amable.

Chico: No es nada.

Arizona: Bien vamos allá, sácate la chaqueta.

* * *

Caminamos de la mano, a mi aún me temblaban las manos, no me esperaba esto pasara, no ahora, Callie es impresionante, posamos para unas cuantas fotos, en dos de ellas se nota el enorme anillo de brillantes blanco, la enorme piedra del centro, mi mano sujeta el rostro de Callie para un beso y en la otra mi mano está apoyada sobre su hombro mientras le miro sus ojos que brillan más esta noche. Le agradecimos al chico y caminamos de la mano hasta nuestra habitación.

* * *

Arizona: ¿Tu familia lo sabe?

Callie: No, mi padre habrá notado gaste, pero fue para la fecha de tu cumpleaños el miro tus regalos así que asumió era eso, el nunca pide detallado mis gastos y los de Aria, además recuerda nos dijo hiciéramos las compras que quisiéramos cuando estuvimos en Miami, no le importa el gasto.

Arizona: Entiendo, yo no me lo esperaba.

Callie: Aria dijo algo cierto en mi cumpleaños, no es algo que tú y yo no hubiésemos mencionado o hablado para un futuro.

Arizona: Si, mencionamos hasta hermanitos para Carol.

Callie: Cierto, pero con uno Carol será más que satisfecha.

Arizona: Una vez que sepamos es el momento de llevar acabo esa boda, hablaremos de hermanos para ella.

Callie: Me parece perfecto, pero ya no eres solo mi linda novia, desde esta noche eres mi preciosa prometida y eso merece celebrar, así que venga vamos a nuestra habitación.

* * *

Llegamos y Callie me pide no encender las luces, algo me dice que ella tiene todo planeado, por eso despertó antes que yo de nuestra siesta, entramos y la verdad no era necesario, la habitación tenia algunas velas esparcidas por el lugar, pero nuestra habitación la iluminaba la Luna, se imaginan lo hermoso que era todo, habían pétalos de rosa regados por todos lados, cuando miro ella está apoyada en el marco de la puerta sonriendo, coloca su chaqueta y bolso en una silla, sale poco a poco de sus zapatos y se va, yo estoy nerviosa y me siento tonta, porque la verdad no es la primera vez que vamos estar juntas, aunque esta noche me recuerda aquella noche, donde ella lo tenía todo planeado, aunque parezca ser yo la más cariñosa es ella, quien siempre me sorprende con sus pequeños detalles, me siento un momento en la cama y me saco los zapatos, me dirijo a la puerta corrediza de la terraza y la abro, me quedo un momento mirando la vista, como ella ya no lleva los zapatos no la escuche volver, me toma por la cintura y me abraza, sigue mi ejemplo de ver lo hermosa y grande que se ve la Luna desde aquí, salgo de mi burbuja cuando habla.

* * *

Callie: Sé que tus padres me mataran por esto, pero pedí una botella del vino más dulce y suave, contiene poco alcohol, así que es perfecto para brindar por nuestro futuro, solo una copa no hay que abusar.

Arizona: ¡Wow! Te estorbaba el vestido.

Callie: Un poco, así como tu ropa.

Arizona: Bájame el cierre y estaremos en las mismas condiciones para brindar, por cierto, te queda todo perfecto.

Callie: ¡Cállate!

Arizona: No te rías es en serio.

Callie: Hablando de que la ropa interior queda perfecto, Ari esto apenas y te tapa.

Arizona: Esa es la idea cariño, ve por las copas.

* * *

Me quedo donde estaba y miro las tenía en una mesa ya listas, antes de tomarlas enciende nuestro pequeño parlante portátil de Beats, ese siempre lo llevamos de un lado a otro, nos lo dio Mark, cada uno tiene el suyo, el de Callie es Rojo y el mío azul, fue un día que le llevo uno gris a Teddy, son muy útiles y veo ella ha pensado en todo. Comienza a sonar "Take my breath away" de Berlin, algo suave, camina con las copas me entrega una y me da un pequeño beso, juntamos nuestras copas y tomamos un poco, con una mano me acerca a ella y entiendo lo que quiere, me cambio la copa de mano y apoyo mi mano libre sobre su hombro, como otros dirían, estamos bailando bajo la luz de la luna.

* * *

Callie: Recuerdas que cada vez que subías a mi camioneta ocurría algo curioso.

Arizona: No, de que hablas.

Callie: Casi siempre que encendías la radio, encontrabas una canción de Ed Sheeran, me arriesgare y diré fue la de "Kiss Me" que sonó primero o "Photograph" la verdad no se exacto, pero sé que eran las de él.

Arizona: Tienes mucha razón, era algo que nos pasó unas cuantas veces, es la fecha y nos volvió a pasar hace poco que salimos en la mía.

Callie: Así es, así que dame esa copa y baila conmigo "Kiss Me".

* * *

Apoyo las copas en la mesa y puso la canción, estábamos a un lado de nuestra cama, bailando lentamente, sus manos rodean mi cintura y las mías su cuello, todo es tranquilo y romántico, una pena no hay forma de tener foto de esto, este viaje hemos sacado muchas fotos una de la otra en todo, queremos guardar cada pequeño recuerdo. Por instinto buscamos nuestros rostros y sonreímos, me inclino a besarla, un beso lento y disfrutando del momento, no hay prisa en nada, solo queremos conectar y sentir todo el amor que podamos darnos, llevo mis manos a su rostro, la acaricio un poco mientras el beso aumenta, nuestras lenguas tienen un ritmo entre sí, sabemos cómo nos gusta, comienzo a depositar besos en su rostro, su barbilla, lentamente bajando a su cuello, suelta un pequeño gemido así que me toma de los hombros y me gira, está ahora detrás mío, sus manos bajan y suben como pequeñas caricias por mis brazos, ladeo mi cabeza un poco dándole acceso a mi cuello, ella me besa lento hasta llegar a la clavícula, cuando siento una pequeña presión suelto un gemido, menudo chupete tendré mañana, tendrá de que hablar mi madre conociéndola, pero en este momento nada me importa y no pienso alejar a Callie.

Seguimos bailando lento, mientras ella me hace temblar las piernas con esos besos, acaricia mi espalda y suelta mi sujetador, lo veo caer a mis pies, me vuelve a girar frente a ella, lleva sus manos a mi pecho y con sus dedos hace pequeñas caricias, pero son tan lentos que es como si fuera el roce de las sabanas cuando estas dormida, ella mira mi pecho y yo la miro a ella morderse los labios, subo mis manos de sus caderas hasta llegar a sus pechos, hago lo que ella pero sobre su sujetador, cuando abre su mano y los aprieta hago lo mismo, ella sonríe y sabe que la estoy imitando, llevo hasta el seguro y lo suelto, así que estamos de pie frente a frente solo en bragas y con unas ganas increíbles la una por la otra, sus ojos son más oscuros de lo normal.

La empujo a la cama y se queda apoyada en sus codos, me observa moverme al compás de la música, llevo mis manos a la cadera y ella se pasa la lengua por el labio porque sabe que hare, así que poco a poco bajo mis bragas, sin apartar la vista de donde esta ella, desnuda camino hacia ella y estira una pierna, desde su dedo inicio a besarla hasta ir avanzando y llegar a su muslo y la muerdo y ella suelta un pequeño grito, repito el movimiento en su otra pierna, la beso por encima de las bragas y lentamente se las saco, la respiración de Callie es acelerada y se lo que quiere que haga como también sé que esta ya mojada. Ella se mete más al centro de la cama, deja abra sus piernas y así pudo acercarme más a ella, beso su abdomen y llego a su seno derecho, paso mi lengua y Callie gime, el otro lo acarició con mi mano, chupo sus pezones y ella se mueve por debajo mío, hago lo mismo con el seno izquierdo, estoy así hasta que sus pezones están duros y ella más inquieta, se está aguantando lo que desea, así que no la hago esperar más, cuando estoy por bajar a besar su abdomen y hacer lo que quiere recuerdo el vino, pongo un beso y me levanto, en eso ella abre los ojos y levanta la cabeza, me ve curiosa al ver la botella, la veo dirá que no, pero sabe eso no me detendría, así que vuelvo a meterme entre sus piernas y apoyada en mis rodillas dejo caer un poco de vino entre sus senos, corre por su abdomen y vuelvo hacerlo, apoyo en la mesita de al lado la botella, y comienzo a lamer el cuerpo de Callie, ella está gimiendo y no la torturare más, cuando bajo y me coloco entre sus piernas, paso mi lengua lentamente por su clítoris y siento el sabor del vino ¡Madre mía! Hasta aquí llego.

Juego con mi lengua dentro de ella, Callie nunca había esta tan mojada como esta noche, su excitación es aún más, tomo su clítoris entre mis labios lo aprieto y ella se queja cada vez más y al jalarlo suavemente grita, esto será rápido por lo que veo, así que sin más juego dejo mi lengua en su clítoris y meto dos dedos en ella, lo que la hace quejarse fuerte y arquear un poco la espalda, me muevo rápido dentro de ella, tiene los ojos cerrados y la boca un poco abierta, sus manos se agarran de las sabanas y sé que ese temblor iniciara aumentar, titubeé un poco en pensamiento, pero no en acción, así que intento colar un dedo más y lo logro, se sentía bastante apretado pero me seguí moviendo, hasta que se corrió, la dejo calmarse un poco y luego de un momento ella me permite sacar mis dedos, paso mi lengua y le beso suave, la escuche quejarse aun esta sensible, subo besando su abdomen, hasta llegar a su boca, le doy un pequeño beso y me abrazo a su cuerpo, su respiración está volviendo a ser normal.

* * *

Callie: Te Amo Arizona.

Arizona: Te Amo Calliope, esta noche ha sido muy especial, gracias cariño.

Callie: Te mereces esto y más, por cierto, que mente la tuya el vino ¿En serio? También no creas no note el cambio ahí abajo.

Arizona: No se ambas cosas solo surgieron ¿Te hice daño?

Callie: No amor, imagino que en el grado de excitación que estaba todo se valía, no me lastimaste.

Arizona: Que bueno, yo es que en el momento no se, solo lo intente.

Callie: Lo sé, pon tu cuerpo sobre el mío.

* * *

Hice lo que me pidió, lentamente me coloque sobre Callie, nos comenzamos a besar, todo estaba tranquilo, pero esos besos eran llenos de más pasión, ella subió un poco de sus piernas entre las mías, permitiendo una pequeña fricción para mí, me sujetaba las caderas mientras me hacía moverme en su pierna, cuando ella busca besar mi cuello, apoyo mis manos al lado de la cabeza de Callie doblándome un poco hacia atrás, lo que termine haciendo fue poner todo mi pecho frente a su rostro, ella lo entendió perfecto y comenzó a chupar mis senos, delicado hasta que sentí morder mis pezones, así que grite un poco, yo seguía moviéndome sobre ella y mi excitación aumentaba, además recordar hace unos minutos a Callie corriéndose me daba una motivación más, Callie me pide parar un momento, acomoda su mano entre mis piernas y me dice que me siente sobre sus dedos, le hago caso, sin moverme le pregunto si su mano esta cómoda, ella se mueve un poco y dice que sí, me apoyo en mis codos para bajar un poco e iniciar a besarnos de nuevo, lentamente comienzo a mover mis caderas de arriba hacia abajo, un buen ritmo no hay prisa, nuestros besos son llenos de lujuria, porque ella me muerde los labios, mi lengua se mueve dentro de su boca más rápido, mi respiración comienza a ser distinta y me encuentro gimiendo, puede que lastime un poco la mano de Callie, pero necesitaba un poco más, así que me comencé a mover más y cada vez más, volví a mi antigua postura y al estar más recta sus dedos entraban más, mi pecho se movía mucho nunca sentí mis senos botaran tanto, eso al parecer le gustaba, porque tenía una sonrisa distinta, miraba mis senos y volvía a mis ojos, estábamos conectadas, pero inicie a temblar, sentía un cosquilleo, comencé a presionar los dedos de Callie y no puede aguantarlo más, me corrí mientras me quejaba creo un tanto fuerte, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sentía como me recorría todo el cuerpo, fue aún más bueno que la última vez en casa de ella ¿Esto puede ser aún más fuerte cada vez? Porque vaya que placer más grande, subo mis caderas permitiendo sacar sus dedos a Callie y me dejo caer encima, solo escuche un "Auch" de parte de ella, respire y me deje caer a un lado abrazándola de nuevo.

* * *

Callie: Se pone mejor cada vez ¿no?

Arizona: Lo mismo he pensado yo.

Callie: Vamos conociendo primero nuestro cuerpo, ahora conocemos más el de la otra, sabemos que hacer un poco más que al inicio, me gusta mucho esta noche no quiero termine.

Arizona: Pues toma un poco de aire, ve por algo de beber más sano, yo encenderé el jacuzzi, necesitas lavarte un poco el vino de tu cuerpo, además te dije quería usarlo y desnuda, así que levántate, si quieres más.

* * *

Callie va en busca de algo de tomar, yo enciendo el jacuzzi y una pequeña luz se enciende en el interior, es más de media noche y aún seguimos en pie, tomo la cámara que está en la mesa que tiene Callie la música y las copas, saco una foto, las estrellas y como la luna ilumina el agua, este sitio es perfecto y creo en un futuro deberíamos de volver las dos, apoyo la cámara a un lado y me meto lentamente al jacuzzi en eso Callie aparece con dos vasos, uno es oscuro y se sirvió té helado en él, eso me hace saber es mi vaso, mientras que ella solo toma agua, me los da y se los sostengo, ella entra y se sienta a mi lado, le entrego su vaso y nos quedamos quietas un tiempo, dejando nuestro cuerpo se relaje, de repente siento una mano de Callie sobre mi muslo, me toca suave bajo el agua, me relajo apoyada hacia atrás, solo sintiendo sus caricias, acerca su mano cada vez más, hasta llegar donde quiere, frota un poco mi clítoris y yo por instinto abro más las piernas, pienso en que deberíamos de hacerlo a la vez así que traslado mi mano a su entrepierna, ella también se abre un poco, subiendo una de sus piernas sobre la mía, así que estamos metidas en un jacuzzi de madrugada, sentadas la una al lado de la otra, con las piernas abiertas y nuestras manos tocando partes muy sensibles.

Relajamos más nuestros cuerpo haciéndolos hacia atrás un poco, cuando tenemos una postura cómoda y nuestras manos están perfectamente en su lugar, nos tocamos lentamente entre sí, llevamos el mismo ritmo se puede decir que nos hacemos exactamente lo mismo, siento su humedad e intento colar un dedo en ella, entra perfecto así que me muevo lento dentro de ella, luego comienzo a sacarlo y meterlo más fuerte, siento cuando ella entra en mí y suelto un gemido, ella está en las mismas condiciones que yo, ambas gemimos y excitadas nos movemos dentro de la otra para darnos un poco de placer, tenemos ya dos dedos dentro y la necesidad de más, así que entre quejidos lo hacemos cada vez más rápido, siento mis dedos más apretados cada vez que me muevo así que Callie está por correrse, eso me enciende más internamente y comienzo a sentir cosquillas por todo mi cuerpo, la respiración de ella es más intensa y sus gemidos más fuertes, sin más se corre y se queja, escucho mi nombre salir de su boca y un "Más" en plan susurro, así que sigo moviéndome dentro de ella, cuando siento que me corro yo y grito su nombre ya mi mano no se mueve, esta apretada entre sus piernas y ella tampoco mueve la suya, estamos quietas un tiempo corto, cuando lentamente salimos de la otra, me deslizo hasta quedar toda cubierta bajo el agua, me giro y salgo y me cuelo en sus piernas hasta subir a su rostro, le beso tiernamente, me quede sentada entre sus piernas y sus brazos me envuelven, con toda la actividad que hemos tenido estamos un poco cansadas, pero no con sueño, así que nos quedamos un rato conversando, decidimos esperar el amanecer y luego dormir un poco. Miramos el amanecer y recordé la cámara puesta un lado, le pedí a Callie irse al otro extremos del jacuzzi, se mojó un poco y salió mojada y preciosa, de espalda a mi le saque una foto con ese hermoso amanecer, lo bueno es que podíamos acomodar la cámara en un punto que podíamos sacarnos fotos solas con ese bello fondo, pusimos el temporizador y que sacara sola algunas, así que tenemos fotos nuestras muy bonitas, vaya con este cierre de vacaciones, el mejor.

Nos salimos de ahí, apagamos todos y nos secamos, directas a la cama, esta vez si estábamos cansada y con mucho sueño, a tal grado que dormimos hasta las 11am, cuando llamamos a mi madre no pudo evitar su sarcasmo diciendo cosas de "Así habrán pasado la noche", miramos a nuestra niña jugar un poco, ella está encantada con todo lo que tiene, juega y se entretiene más ahora, ni nos necesita ya, me levanto y pedimos un poco de jugo y fruta de nuevo, casi es medio día así que no queremos llenarnos mucho para poder almorzar tranquilas, saldremos de aquí a las 3pm, así que tomaremos un poco de sol y darnos un baño en la pequeña piscina, sin salir de nuestra habitación.

Mientras yo hago la maleta ella se ducha, dejo fuera solo la ropa con la que me iré y el bikini que usare, cuando yo entro a ducharme ella hace lo mismo, al salir la veo y lleva ya su bikini, es de cuerpo entero con la espalda descotada y el escote es impresionante, es color blanco con negro, se está colocando el bloqueador, se pone las mismas chanclas de ayer y sus gafas, esas en especial me gustan mucho, tocan a la puerta y me sonríe cerrando la de la habitación, me termino de secar y me pongo mi bikini negro igual es de cuerpo entero, abierto un poco del lado de los senos y espalda toda descubierta, las chanclas de ayer y unos lentes de sol nuevos que morí cuando los vi, sabia quería fueran míos, son un rosa como tornasol, o sea no es un rosado sólido, son preciosos la verdad, me hago una moña alta no quiero mojar más mi cabello, lo acabo de lavar.

Cuando salgo al salón, veo Callie está terminando de ponerse bloqueador, le ayudo con la espalda y ella me ayuda igual a mí, la bandeja de cosas está en la mesa al lado de la piscina, comemos un poco y conversamos, se relaja en las sillas largas para tomar el sol mientras sigue con su libro, yo tomo su parlante y lo coloco cerca de la piscina, coloco un poco de música desde mi móvil, al final me dio ganas de nadar un poco y termino mojando mi cabello, lo se soy tan indecisa, pongo la canción de "Crazy" de Alanis Morrissette. El día es bello para vivirlo así de tranquilo, luego de un rato Callie se me une, la estamos pasando tan bien, luego de una hora y media alguien toca a nuestra puerta, gritamos que pase y usan su propia llave, están sirviendo el almuerzo mientras salimos y nos secamos, iniciamos almorzar y hablar de que podemos hacer estos últimos días, ya que estaremos en casa y compartiendo con la familia, así que quizás salidas a comer, cine, parque, cosas que nos integre más como familia.

Son casi las 2pm y debemos salir a Seattle a las 3pm, así que una vez todo empacado, terminamos de vestirnos para irnos, vamos lo más cómodas para viajar, yo en sudadera gris, leggings negros y tenis, cabello suelto y las gafas, Callie va con camiseta blanca y una camisa abierta de botones, cuadra azul con blanco, leggings azul oscuro y tenis, igual dejo su cabello suelto así se nos seca a las dos, por lo menos esa es la idea. Nos despedimos de los que nos atendieron y les agradecimos la buena atención, nos sacaron una foto juntas en la entrada del lugar, quedamos con ganas de más, así que puede que volvamos.

Durante el vuelo dormimos, estábamos realmente cansadas, pero honestamente el vuelo era corto, al llegar Tim ya esperaba por nosotras junto con mis padres, nuestra bella niña estaba en brazos de su abuelo, tenía su camisa blanca con dibujos de conejito y short, zapatos blancos, hermosa con sus dos colitas, se reía de algo que mi padre le decía, al vernos mi madre soltó un grito de la emoción y nos abrazó, luego Tim, Callie tomo a Carol de mi padre, así que lo salude y luego me dirigí a mi niña esta tan hermosa, nos ayudaron con las maletas mientras nosotras hablábamos con mi madre camino a la camioneta, amo a mi familia son la mejor, están en todo, nos cuidan y están dispuestos siempre hacer algo por el bien de uno de nosotros. Al llegar mi madre sugiere que nos acostemos un poco que se nos nota el cansancio, ya ella nos despertaría para cenar y conversar un poco, le hacemos caso, subimos y Callie se deja caer en la cama, le digo duerma ya me acuesto yo, que me encargo de las maletas, ella insiste me acueste y le digo que tranquila no estoy tan cansada como ella, acepta y luego de 20 min que estoy segura que duerme, tomo mi móvil y llaves de la camioneta, bajo en busca de mi madre.

* * *

Arizona: ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

Barbara: Pensé dormías, pero claro dime.

Arizona: ¿Necesitas comprar algo en el supermercado?

Barbara: ¿Ese es tu favor?

Arizona: No, pero contéstame.

Barbara: Si mañana iría hacer la compra ¿Por qué?

Arizona: Vale pues iré yo ahora, dame la lista y yo voy.

Barbara: Acabas de llegar y te mirabas cansada ¿Porque querrías ir hacer la compra? ¿Pasa algo? Lleva a Tim así nos vas sola si realmente quieres ir.

Arizona: Iré sola mama, pero el favor que necesito es, cuando Callie despierte le digas he ido hacer eso, porque te urgía algo para la cena, cuando te pregunte hace cuánto me fui, tú le dirás llevo a lo mucho 10 min de haberme ido, necesito lo hagas vale.

Barbara: Ok eso quiere decir que algo si pasa ¿Arizona que vas a ir hacer?

Arizona: Necesito hablar con la madre de Callie algo, es importante mamá, por favor ayúdame en esto, estoy segura en su momento sabrás que pasa.

Barbara: Esta bien, pero me debes una explicación y la historia del anillo que traes en esa mano, felicidades por cierto.

Arizona: Gracias por las dos cosas, eres la mejor, te diré ambas cosas, vuelvo en un rato vale.

Barbara: Ten cuidado cariño.

Arizona: Lo tendré, Te Amo.

* * *

Yo no podía esperar más tiempo, así que puse en el GPS, la dirección que Kate me envió, debo hablar con ella y Lucia, quiero entender que pasa, no quiero ocultarle nada a Callie, pero tal vez necesitó saber a qué nos enfrentaremos en un futuro, así que me dirijo hacia casa de ella y saber la verdad. Me tomo casi 40 min en llegar aquí, me bajo y toco el timbre, la casa se ve enorme y una vez que mire bien donde llegaba, noto no estoy muy lejos de la antigua casa de Callie, me sorprende es la misma Kate quien abre la puerta con esa sonrisa tan petulante.

* * *

Kate: No te esperaba.

Arizona: Necesitamos hablar y espero Lucia este aun aquí.

Kate: Lo está, entra por favor.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio obviamente, gracias por leer y por su apoyo siempre, les dejo las imágenes de este capitulo en Instagram "Calzona_Stronger" Tumblr "ste2204" twitter "CalzonaSFic" igual pueden leer este capitulo en mi otra pagina que publico Wattpad "Calzona_Stronger" Me pueden escribir trato de contestarles a todas y lo mas rápido que puedo igual pueden seguirme en mi Twitter personal siempre contesto, " MrsSanttosS "

Comentarios.

"Viri": Gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste este capitulo y creo en el próximo tendremos una idea de que va a pasar.


	62. Chapter 62

Hola a todos, les dejo un nuevo capitulo, con el cual me despido de esta historia, no puedo creer llegue hasta el capitulo 60, todo gracias a ustedes, creyeron en una historia en la cual yo poco confiaba al inicio pero ya ven que lejos llegamos, espero les guste, esto no es el final en si, apenas es la primera parte del inicio de esta aventura, seguiré por aquí con una nueva historia, espero también la lean y les agrade como esta, no tengo mas palabras que decirles que GRACIAS.

* * *

Capítulo 60.

Pov. Arizona.

Pase a su lado y con la mano me indicó hacía dónde ir, entre en el precioso salón que tiene, una hermosa chimenea en ella, al lado una mujer con una copa, Lucia al girarse me ve con el ceño fruncido, al parecer no sabe nos veríamos, bueno llegue sin avisar, pero realmente esta curiosa de mi presencia, siento a Kate detrás mío.

* * *

Lucia: ¿Arizona cómo has llegado aquí?

Kate: La dirección se la di yo, está interesada en hablar con nosotras dos, deberías sentarte ¿Te apetece algo de tomar?

Arizona: No, bueno agua por si la llego a necesitar.

Kate: Dame un segundo te la traigo.

Lucia: ¿Porque estás aquí?

Arizona: Pensé confiabas un poco en mí, luego de todo lo que hemos hablado en Miami, aún tengo dudas y más desde el cumpleaños de Callie.

Lucia: De hecho he confiado mucho en ti ¿De qué vienen las dudas?

Arizona: Kate dijo algo con respecto a...

Lucia: ¿Kate te ha dicho algo? ¿Qué ha dicho Arizona?

Arizona: Insinuó su parentesco con Callie.

Lucia: ¿Que ha hecho que?

Kate: No deberías subir el tono de voz, Arizona al final sigue siendo una niña, no le hables como una abogada.

Arizona: Puedes comenzar hablar ¿No crees? Lo que has dicho era una mentira ¿No?

Kate: Tengo muchos defectos, pero el mentir no es uno de ellos, además yo no te he confirmado nada, tú has sacado deducciones.

Arizona: ¡Basta me confundes! ¿Porque haces esto? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Porque me insinúas cosas a mí? Tan mal de la cabeza estás que quieres dañar a otros, que tu vida fuera miserable y te engañaras a ti, no quiere decir tienes derecho a creerte más y venir a dañar mi familia.

Lucia: ¿Kate que le has dicho?

Arizona: Dijo algo como que era bueno se pareciera a ti, porque cuando los niños no son tan parecidos a un miembro directo de la familia surgen dudas, pero no lo entendí la verdad, luego Callie durante el viaje dijo algo parecido, que ella se parecía a ti, aunque siempre se ha sentido más una Torres, algunos llegaron a decir que quizás lo era pero en el apellido, luego está que tú y Carlos estaban separados, se perdonan, se juntan y en menos de un suspiro estás embarazada de ella, pero bueno la cosa está en que no se tenía dudas, llame a Kate, le dije quería hablar con ustedes dos quería entender que pasaba, le pregunte quién de las dos tenía pecas, Callie tiene muy pocas sobre sus hombros y algo en la espalda, ella dijo tú tenías razón que yo era inteligente y que ella las tenía, pero dijo que seguro preguntaba por una pequeña mancha que Callie tiene, no me dio tiempo de contestar ni decir nada, sólo dijo cuidara de su hija y me colgó.

Lucia: ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Porque tomas decisiones sola? Poner Arizona en medio es una estupidez Kate, Arizona ella y yo debemos hablar, ve a casa y solucionaré esto.

Arizona: No me voy sin saber qué pasa.

Lucia: Mírame y créeme cuando te digo vamos hablar de ello, eres obstinada y sé que no descansaras hasta saberlo, proteges a Callie y eso se agradece, ella te va a necesitar, pero Katherine y yo debemos hablar un momento, vuelve a casa y te veré esta noche en ella ¿Me crees?

Arizona: Te estaré esperando, si no llegas aunque sea medianoche volveré y tendrás que decirme que pasa.

Lucia: Conduce con cuidado.

* * *

De mala gana me levante del sofá, mire a Kate estaba sentada con una copa en la mano, su cara era sería y poco legible, a diferencia de Lucia, estaba molesta se notaba su mirada tenía irá, creo se siente traicionada por Kate, no tuve más opción que salir de ahí, maneje hasta el supermercado más cercano a mi casa, tome lo que mi madre pidió, de paso hice compras para nosotras tres, tanto de alimentos que nos gusta, como de cosas para el baño y uso personal, había venido varías veces con Callie sé que cosas escoge así qué aproveche el tiempo, al volver a casa mi madre pregunto si todo bien, le dije que sí, que hace 20min Callie había preguntado por mí, le sonreí y le di las gracias, subí con las bolsas de nuestras cosas, encontré la habitación vacía, pero un ruido en el baño me hizo saber Callie estaba ahí, luego de unos minutos salió en toalla y sonrío al verme.

* * *

Callie: Barbara dijo fuiste a comprar al supermercado ¿Porque no me esperaste?

Arizona: Intente dormir, pero lo mío es más agotamiento que sueño, así que baje y mi madre comentó necesitaba algo, así que fui a por ello, traje algunas cosas nuestras, me daré una ducha y estar lista para la cena.

Callie: Gracias, vaya sabes ya exactamente de memoria las cosas que uso.

Arizona: Las veo a diario tontita.

Callie: Lo sé, anda a ducharte, me visto y voy arreglar a Carol.

Arizona: Perfecto, ponle algo bonito y que combine Torres.

Callie: Que si tranquila.

* * *

Con eso me fui directo a la ducha, pase un buen rato debajo del agua, no sabía que pensar, realmente esperaba Lucia viniera a casa y hablara con Callie, sé que si no viene tendré que hablar con Callie, no creo me perdonara saber un poco y no decírselo de nuevo, es donde me entra rabia con Kate, me ha puesto en una posición incómoda en la que nadie quisiera estar, me envuelvo en una toalla he inicio a secarme el cabello, me hago media cola, la parte de arriba me la peino bien y me hago una pequeña moña, la parte suelta inicio a darle forma con la secadora de cabello, cuando lo veo listo salgo a buscar ropa, me pongo ropa interior, escojo una camisa con los hombros descubiertos, blanca y con estampado de flores, jean azules al cuerpo, tenis blancos y sin maquillaje, solo es cenar en casa y luego quizás ver una película antes de dormir.

Salgo a buscar a Callie y aún siguen en la habitación de Carol, lleva una camisa rojo vino mangas largas, jeans rotos con un poco de dobladillo abajo, sus converse blancas, cabello suelto normal y sin maquillaje, la veo está escogiendo unos zapatos para la niña, Carol está de pie en su camita esperándola, lleva un bonito vestido mangas largas y corto a medio muslo, de tela de lana así como la blusa de su madre, solo que un rosa oscurito, se ve tan linda y a la ves grandecita con el puesto, yo me acerco a darle un beso y me siento a su lado, le pido se gire que la peinare, ella de buena gana se sienta y de espalda, si es entendida la niña, le cojo un poquito de cabello y le coloco dos lazos en tono salmón oscuro, el resto de su cabello queda suelto, Callie trae en mano unos zapatos blancos de meter, tiene la imagen de un venado en sombra negra en la punta, se ven cómodos y veo van bien.

Bajamos y la cena estaba casi lista, Tim ayudo a poner la mesa, Callie fue a la cocina para ayudar un poco a mi madre, yo colocaba la silla de la niña entre nosotras, mi padre y Tim se sentaron y hablaban de unas cosas que el necesita para llevarse, luego cambian la atención a la niña, hablábamos un poco, cuando mi madre y Callie iniciaron a servir todo, es agradable estar como al inicio, todo tranquilos en la mesa para una cena normal y tranquila, lo bueno es que esta vez nos acompaña Tim, vuelvo aquel día que Callie nos acompañó a la mesa por primera vez, cuantas cosas han cambiado en estos meses, amo a cada una de las personas en esta mesa, una vez todos servidos ellas se sientan y coloco a mi pequeña en su silla, le ayudo a comer, durante la cena salió el tema del anillo, así que les contamos un poco lo que hicimos, claro omitiendo cosas que mi padre no tiene que saber y que mi madre sonríe porque se imagina, adora mi anillo y dice que Callie tiene buen gusto.

La cena fue bastante tranquila, se sentaron en el sofá a tomar un poco de café y vigilar a Carol mientras juega, nos ofrecimos a limpiar todo mientras, miraba el reloj y eran las 8pm y nada de Lucia, quería creer que en cualquier momento aparecería, pero comenzaba a dudar que fuera aparecer y tendría que volver a casa de Kate mañana, pero esta vez con Callie, no quería obtener más información o lo que fuera sola, no quiero ocultarle nada. Tomamos jugo para Carol, Callie agarro una soda y yo té helado, camino al sofá para hablar y decidir qué película veríamos, el timbre sonó, les mentiría si no di un pequeño brinco y me ofrecí casi de un grito a ir yo abrir.

Al abrir la puerta ambas mujeres bien vestidas estaban ahí, cuando las vi hace unas horas vestían distinto, al parecer para salir decidieron hacer un cambio. Lucia traía una blusa blanca, maga largas y dentro de su falda de lápiz blanca con estampado floral, zapatos rojo vino y su cartera grande negra, cabello suelto y maquillada, se miraba guapa pero a la vez su mirada era apagada y estaba seria, a su lado estaba Kate, blusa blanca con rayas negras verticales, pantalón y blazer negro, zapatos blancos, cabello recogido en una coleta, maquillada, y con una cartera negra de mano, igual seria y su rostro poco legible por lo menos para mí, les invite a pasar y en silencio me siguieron hasta el salón, todos les miraron, conocían a Lucia pero no a Kate, quizás la miraron en el cumpleaños de Callie pero no la reconocían, veo la cara confusa de Callie al ver a su madre y esta mujer en casa, mi familia se mantiene callada y el único ruido es de nuestra hija en su alfombra de juego.

* * *

Callie: ¿Madre que hacen aquí?

Lucia: Sentimos interrumpir, pero necesitamos hablar contigo, no podía pasar de hoy.

Daniel: Están en su casa, nos retiramos para que hablen tranquilas.

Callie: No tienen que retirarse.

Daniel: Si quieres hablar luego con nosotros, estaremos para apoyarte en todo, pero creo debes respetar el deseo de tu madre de hablar contigo, Tim recoge las cosas de la niña, yo me adelanto con ella al salón familiar, quedan en su casa.

Lucia: Gracias por entender, pero me gustaría Barbara se quedara al igual que Arizona.

Tim: Que manera de correr a los hombres.

Arizona: Tim.

Tim: Era broma, si me la paso genial con mi sobrina, permiso a las damas.

Barbara: Disculparlo es un bromista, por favor sentarse ¿Quieren algo de tomar?

Lucia: No gracias, te presento a Katherine Zimmerman, ella es…

Callie: La amante de mi madre, con tanto movimiento, no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo Barbara y no habíamos podido decirte nada.

Barbara: ¡Vaya! Pues bueno sentémonos todas y dinos que pasa.

Kate: Primero que nada quiero destacar la inteligente hija que tienes y aclarar no soy la amante de Lucia, en este momento no, pero en un pasado puede que sí, te hare un resumen Barbara ¿Puedo tutearte?

Barbara: Claro puedes hacerlo.

Kate: Bien, fui maestra de Lucia en la universidad, como notaras soy mayor unos años que ella hasta que mayor que tú, fue mi primer año como docente para los de la carrera de leyes, era también el primer año en la universidad para Lucia, puede que en algún momento durante qué se yo la universidad, sentí atracción por alguna mujer pero no paso absolutamente nada, pero no sé con Lucia todo fue distinto, al inicio no quise nada pasara porque profesionalmente para mí no era correcto, era una alumna y menor de edad, aun no cumplía los 18 años imagínate para mí el problema que era eso, en fin salimos alrededor de dos años, pero siempre sentí yo no iba a poder darle nada de lo que ella esperaba, nada realmente, debido que siempre he sido un tanto egoísta y solo pienso en mí, yo no iba a ir por ahí de la mano, uno con una mujer y dos con alguien menor que yo, no podía seguir ocultándola más tiempo debido que esa iba a ser nuestra historia, ella viviendo en secreto una relación que ella soñaba distinta a la que yo del todo no soñaba, poco tiempo de haber terminado apareció un hombre, llego a dar una conferencia a los estudiantes de leyes, así que trabaje muy de cerca con él, Peter era amable y coqueto, así que tome eso como una salvación, el día que nos conocimos lo invite a cenar y aquello termino en su habitación de hotel, fue cuando más vacía me sentí y cuando entendí me había enamorado de Lucia, no sentía nada en aquel momento con ese hombre, pero no podía volver con ella y hacerle más daño, una semana después él debía irse, durante esa semana estuvimos juntos, Lucia me busco pero le deje muy claro nada pasaría ya, por otro lado él me dijo podíamos estar en contacto y volver a reunirnos, le había gustado el tiempo conmigo y no quería solo fuera algo ocasional, le dije yo no creía en relaciones a larga distancia ni nada de eso, dijo ve conmigo entonces y no lo pensé, organice todo lo que tenía que hacer con la Universidad no tenía nadie en San Diego, mi familia entera estaba en Alemania y yo la verdad no tengo una buena relación con ninguno, así que no tenía que rendir más cuenta, busque a Lucia me despedí de ella, me pidió que no me fuera pero le dije tenía una decisión tomada y no iba a cambiar por nada, así que me fui sin decirle hacia donde, pero ella sabía me iba con Peter, luego de dos meses de vivir en LA me case con él, el murió hace dos años.

Barbara: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Lucia?

Lucia: Lo que quieras.

Barbara: ¿Qué haces sentada a su lado? Porque déjame decirte nunca había conocido alguien así, ella no solo te ha hecho daño, es egoísta y consiente de lo lastimada que te dejo, aparecer en tu vida de nuevo, anuqué este aquí sentada a tu lado hoy no quiere decir que las cosas han cambiado, porque eso me lleva a preguntarte a ti Kate ¿Hoy por hoy querrías pasar tus últimos días al lado de ella?

Kate: Honestamente fue Peter quien nos reunió, nunca tuvimos hijos yo nunca los quise, él estaba enfermo y siempre con la paranoia de que se moriría de un día a otro, quería dirigiera su bufete de abogados, pero no quería, por fin había conseguido ser una abogada muy reconocida, con mi corta edad para entonces era una jueza que temían mucho, no me interesaba manejar nada más, el recordó a Lucia, me pregunto si creía aquella chica había terminado la carrera, él supo de ella se dio cuenta según el de la forma que nos mirábamos cuando él estuvo en la Universidad, así que no perdía nada con contarle que había pasado, él dijo que yo no la merecía por lo fría que era al hablar de aquello, yo de alguna forma supe que ella había terminado la carrera así que le dije que si era una abogada, también supe se había casado y que tenía una hija de un año para el momento que me entere, me dio gusto pensé que ella estaba teniendo lo que siempre quiso y lógico conmigo no tendría, Peter contacto con ella, se supone la contrato para un trabajo y aunque tú misma dices te negaste reconozco él era persistente, acepto el caso y trabajo con él a distancia, vivían entonces ellos en México, mi marido dejo todo a nombre de Lucia, cuando me entere ellos ya estaban en Miami hablando de todo lo que vendría, me hizo asesorarla y ayudarla en algunas cosas, acepte y trabajamos unos meses juntas, seguía guapa pero más madura y la deseaba de alguna forma la necesitaba, lo acepto seguía pensando solo en mí y el placer que obtendría yo, mas no el daño o lo confuso que sería para ella, logre persuadir a Lucia y la hice caer en la tentación, nos entendimos 5 meses, hasta que Carlos supo algo pasaba y ella decidió parar con todo, porque le había aceptado a su marido que había alguien pero que era un error y todo había terminado, así que todo paro, nos mirábamos ocasionalmente solo para eventos y esas pequeñas cosas, no teníamos contacto, aunque teníamos un tema que nos vinculaba y por el cual estamos aquí hoy.

Lucia: Contestando a tu pregunta Barbara, quiero a Carlos y le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho estos años por mí, pero nosotros nunca seremos como tú con Daniel, o sea una pareja real que se ama, nos amamos a nuestra forma, no olvide nunca a Kate, soy una idiota al aun mantenerla en mi vida luego de saber es una egoísta y que nunca piensa antes de actuar, una vez más tomo una decisión sola sin consultarme, eso y Arizona nos trajo hoy aquí.

Callie: ¿Qué tienes que ver tú en esto? ¿No estas ocultando algo de nuevo Arizona?

Arizona: Realmente no sé qué pasa, sospecho algo pero honestamente no sé, Kate tiene una forma de jugar con la mente de la gente, me ha hecho llegar a una conclusión que aun deseo no estar acertando, por eso fui a verlas, necesitaba saber que pasaba y hablar luego contigo, no quería hacerte daño con ideas o suposiciones mías.

Callie: ¿Cuándo comenzaste a sacar conclusiones? ¿Cuándo fuiste a verlas?

Arizona: Dijo algo en tu cumpleaños que yo no entendí, luego durante el vuelo tu dijiste algo y me hizo conectar lo que ella había insinuado, luego le llame y le dije que al volver hablaríamos, fui a verlas esta tarde cuando fui hacer la compra.

Callie: Sabes que algo pasa y no me dices nada ¡Dios Arizona! Te he pedido matrimonio y tú me has está ocultando cosas, como sé que solo será esta vez y no será siempre así.

Kate: ¿Se van a casar? ¿No están jóvenes para eso?

Arizona: Tu solo cállate vale, todo este lio es tu culpa, que ganas con esto, sea lo que vaya a salir hoy, has destruido cosas, en especial a la mujer que dices amar, eres tan egoísta que te quedaras sola, más sola de lo que ya estas.

Lucia: Note el anillo en tu mano, pero no quise preguntarte nada ¿Queda mal felicitarlas?

Arizona: Para con las bromas, Callie entiende algo, no quería lastimarte con suposiciones mías de algo que no estaba segura, solo quería protegerte, no quería arruinar nuestras pequeñas vacaciones con algo que no sabía, aparte no sabía me pedirías matrimonio, no era que te ocultaría para siempre.

Callie: Sigo sin entender porque soy la última en enterarme de todo, tu mamá confías en una desconocida para ti, alguien que no querías en mi vida y trataste fatal al conocerla, porque Arizona sabe todo y yo que soy la involucrada no me toman en cuenta, la verdad no quiero seguir con esto, me han mentido y estoy cansada de sentir que me mienten en la cara.

Barbara: Callie cariño mírame ¿Confías en mí?

Callie: Claro que lo hago.

Barbara: Ven aquí cariño, haremos lo siguiente, escucharas lo que ellas han venido a decir, luego tomaras una decisión, si quieres que se vayan se irán, tú y Arizona arreglan lo suyo luego, pero tienes razón tu eres la involucrada y deberías de saber que pasa, primero que nadie, estoy aquí contigo no estás sola vale, vamos a escucharlas y saber qué pasa, en cuanto a ti creo te eduque mejor que esto, debiste decirme que pasaba y yo poder aconsejarte mejor y no que actuaras sola, eres menor de edad te enteras de eso verdad, en cuanto a ustedes es mejor inicien hablar ahora, Callie no será mi hija biológica pero la quiero como tal, esta es mi casa y está en mi proteger a los míos, así que iniciar a sacar todo lo que tienen, puede que sea su única oportunidad de hacerlo.

Callie: Primero quiero que tu Arizona, me digas que es lo que crees está pasando.

Arizona: Que creo tu tenías razón en algo que me has dicho, que quizás el Torres solo va en tu apellido, Kate insinuó algo de que era bueno que te parecieras a tu madre, por eso de las dudas cuando no te pareces a un familiar directo, luego está lo que me dijiste y está también el hecho de esa pequeña marca en tu espalda, dijiste Aria no la tiene y tus padres tampoco, que desde niña Aria siempre te molesto de porque la tenías, es pequeña y poco clara pero no es de forma circular si no que tiene una formita rara, por eso las dudas, pensé en todo eso durante el camino al lugar, llame a Kate y se lo pregunte no directamente, pero sí que si ella o Lucia tenían pecas en los hombros, sabia tu madre no las tenía no que tú me dijeras, esperaba me dijera ninguna de las dos o que se yo, pero ella afirmo que ella y hablo de esa marquita tuya, al final no me dejo hablar y solo me colgó diciéndome cuidara de su hija.

Callie: No, eso no es posible ¿Cómo podría serlo ella? Me parezco a ti mamá.

Kate: Hay formas Callie, cuando Lucia le fue sincera a Carlos sobre tener un romance por ahí, corto todo conmigo porque pensó que al decirle a Carlos era un error, la perdonaría fácil, a los días tu padre la dejo, estuvieron separados tres meses, pero durante el tiempo que ella y yo estuvimos, una noche que dormía a mi lado susurro casi dormida, que siempre soñó con una niña rubia entre nosotros, honestamente yo jamás he soñado nada parecido, no quería hijos nunca estuvieron en mis planes, pensé dormía y le dije sería una niña preciosa, con los días ella menciono aquella noche y dijo crees fuera posible, ella estaba casada y yo igual, pero sobretodo ella tenía ya una familia, Aria existía y necesitaba un padre y una madre, así que sabía no era algo que fuera a pasar, porque ella no dejaría a Carlos y a esa niña sin familia, egoísta de mi parte siempre y sin pensar le dije que sí, recuerdo su sonrisa y dijo quisiera intentarlo un día, si fuera eso posible lo intentaría, dejamos el tema y luego paso todo, cuando Carlos le dice jamás la perdonara y se va, ella vuelve a buscarme, pasamos unos días juntas y honestamente pensé a Carlos se le pasaría y volvería a casa, pero ella decía no lo creía, así que siguió conmigo ese tiempo ¿Lucia quieres seguir tú?

Lucia: Si, le pregunte a Kate que si Carlos decidía déjalo todo así, podíamos cumplir lo que hablamos, debí saberlo con solo ver su rostro y la duda en él, dijo Si, pero creo era para calmarme y que no pensara tanto en lo que pasaba, fui al médico y me hice revisar para mi buena suerte, mi fecha de ovulación estaba cerca y al tener ya una hija, había probabilidades grandes de poderme embarazar, pero fue cuando entendí no iba a ser así de fácil como todo pintaba, se lo comenté a Kate, acepto y nos presentaron todas las formas que podían ser, viví bajo un sueño ese momento, había olvidado que tenía una familia, por pensar viviría por fin el sueño que siempre quise, las posibilidades de que él bebe fuera biológicamente de ambas era muy complicado en aquel entonces, ahora hay más oportunidades con la ciencia de que eso pase, pero hace 17 años no lo era, en fin Kate dijo lo dejáramos era un imposible, le dije podíamos usar un donante que fuera familiar de ella, dijo era eso imposible ya que el único que serviría era su hermano gemelo.

Kate: Hermano que no sirve para absolutamente nada, mejor dicho no servía, murió en un accidente de coche hace 8 años, mi relación con mi familia ha sido un desastre, mis padres fueron novios durante la Universidad, terminaron y luego de un tiempo coincidieron en una fiesta de amigos en común, mi padre era un hijo de puta, en estado de ebriedad y también bajo efectos de alguna droga, siguió a mi madre y cerca de su casa la violo, dijo que era el pago por haberlo dejado, como él estaba bebiendo demasiado mi madre no le gustaba eso y sus padres le pidieron lo dejara no era una relación sana, así que por eso lo dejo y por aquella razón se sintió con el derecho de violarla, ninguno merece ser llamado mamá o papá por mí, él era un asqueroso violador que termino unos años en prisión, ella estuvo lidiando con una gran depresión, no comía, no salía de casa, no nada, solo pasaba acostada día y noche, asi que nunca sintió los síntomas que tenía como embarazo, se supone cuando todo paso la hicieron tomar algo para evitarlo, pero no sirvió de nada, cuando los vómitos y ciertos malestares eran más notorios la llevaron al médico, confirmando el embarazo de dos meses, ya que los síntomas iniciaron hasta entonces, mis abuelos no podían interrumpir el embarazo ya porque eso la perjudicaba a ella, así que no tuvieron más opción que seguir adelante, las cosas solo empeoraron al saber no era uno si no dos los que venían, casi nos dan en adopción pero mi abuela no lo permitió, dijo se haría cargo de nosotros, mi abuelo siempre me vio con asco y no nos quería ninguno, éramos lo que había jodido la vida de su hija, el recuerdo andante para ellos, ella era una débil, así que mi regalo de cumpleaños número uno fue el suicidio de mi madre, eso trajo al suelo la salud de mi abuelo muriendo dos años después, nos apoyó toda la vida mi abuela, una tía me dijo podía venir a San Diego un tiempo y decidí quedarme y fue cuando conocí a Lucia, regrese Alemania cuando mi abuela murió, el inútil volvió conmigo a LA, se enamoró y se quedó con una mujer, que era más inservible que él, se metió en malos rollos, estafas y eso, yo no iba a poner mis manos nunca por él, todo lo que tenía me había costado a mí y a mi abuela pagar, para dañarlo por culpa de él, en conclusión no me parecía involucrarlo a él, pero en fin Lucia insistió y accedí a darle una suma de dinero que el no pudo rechazar, mi marido era asquerosamente rico y con los año su dinero solo aumento, así que me lo podía permitir, el por suerte no hizo preguntas solo hizo lo que le pedí, ese dinero solo sirvió para que tuviera más problemas, él siempre fue conflictivo y siempre se escudó en el hecho que él era malo por culpa del padre que nos tocó.

Lucia: Consiguiendo un donador las cosas cambiaban para bien, no era Kate pero era alguien muy cercano, así que todo inicio, tu embarazo se logró al primer intento, estaba feliz nunca antes recuerdo estar de esa forma, al inicio todo iba bien, me encargaba de Aria en ocasiones, Emma siempre fue de mucha ayuda y dijo lo que hacía era una locura, que Carlos volvería y le dije él no iba a volver y que si lo hacía me divorciaría, a los meses el volvió yo tenía mes y medio de embarazo, estaba por decirle todo cuando Kate me detuvo, dijo ese bebe necesitaba una mamá y un papá, no dos mujeres queriendo o intentando ser madre, que ella no estaba lista, le dije que si estaba bromeando, Carlos no creería fuera de él, pero una vez más Kate desapareció en el mapa, no sabía qué hacer, cuando todo quedo aclarado y volvimos, estaba en mi semana supuesta de ovulación y Carlos dijo sería perfecto darle un hermanito Aria, así que lo intentamos y al tiempo le dije todo había resultado bien, presente problemas unos meses, así que todo se lo adjudique a los primeros meses teniendo más, tu no naciste a los 7 meses como se supone, naciste a tus nueve meses normal, tu padre no lo sabe.

Callie: Para desgracia tuya, no me parezco en nada a ella, tu niña rubia no existió, me parezco solo a ti, los otros rasgos no son tuyos y menos de ella.

Kate: Los rasgos que tienes míos, son poco notorios, yo me parezco a esa mujer no a él, pero los rasgos de mi hermano Eric si eran más a él, así que por eso no eres la niña rubia que Lucia esperaba, él era blanco, cabello oscuro y ojos marrón, tu tono de ojos es por él, se parecen a los de tu madre, pero son un marrón más fuerte los tuyos, tu mirada tiene más fuerza.

Callie: No, esto no puede ser cierto, es como una mala broma de la vida ¿Por eso no me quieres? Porque no soy nada como te imaginabas seria, porque esta mujer igual te dejo ¿Te recordaba a ella y que no estaba?

Lucia: Calliope si te quiero, a mi manera pero lo hago, yo soy poco afectiva, no me enseñaron a ser cariñosa soy de la forma que me crie, no hemos podido llevarnos bien porque siempre fue difícil entenderte, siempre me llevabas la contraria, eras tan distinta a mí, el otro hecho es el que todos sabemos, no se ser la madre de nadie.

Callie: ¿Qué pensara papá de esto? Realmente no soy tu hija, el donante fue tu hermano ¡Dios! Esto es una pesadilla ¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo mamá?

Lucia: En su momento Carlos lo sabrá, apenas iniciaremos los tramites del divorcio, necesito todo vaya tranquilo, no es bueno crear demasiada bulla a nuestro alrededor, te pido solo esperes todo esto termine, hablare con él, nunca te pido nada Callie y se no estoy en una posición para hacerlo, pero dame tiempo, Kate ha estado para ti desde que naciste indirectamente.

Callie: ¿Eres tú la de los regalos en el hospital? ¿Regalos a casa enviados como mi madre?

Kate: Soy tu madre, y si eran míos, a diferencia de Lucia, tu embarazo joven a mí no me perturba, a esa edad me tuvo mi madre, además no es tu culpa si no de tus padres por no cuidarte y no hablar contigo, en ese caso Lucia no me dejara mentir, las pocas veces que hablamos, le dije te estaba descuidando no solo a ti Aria estaba igual, le dije a ella dejar que Aria fuera demasiado independiente era un error, un día entendería el porqué, aquí estamos ese día, tu hermana la odia y tú no es que sientas una unión con ella.

Callie: Mi padre va odiarme, cuando sepa que no soy de él no sé qué pensara, dejara de verme como su hija.

Kate: El amor de padre no está en la sangre, él te ha criado y estado para ti, él te ama no porque un papel dice que es tu padre, que mejor ejemplo que el de Arizona con Carol, solo hay que verlas juntas, eso es amor.

Callie: Que vas a saber tu del amor, no eres más que una egoísta, has arruinado la vida de mi madre, nunca has pensado como todo esto le va afectar, sabes cuando mi padre se entere, mamá va a querer arruinarte, dejarte sin nada ¡Dios Aria! Cuando se entere el lio que va armar, deberías alejarte de Kate, solo problemas a traído a tu vida, mama ella no piensa ni pensara nunca en ti, quédate en Seattle, divórciate si quieres yo te apoyo, pero aléjate de ella, y tú eres una miserable por aprovecharte del amor que ella siente por ti, porque no la dejas, lárgate y déjala de una vez, vive tu vida sola que al parecer es cómo quieres estar, tú no eres nada mío, me escuchas bien no eres nadie, así que aléjate de mi familia de una vez.

Kate: Tienes carácter y eso me agrada, por otro lado yo de Carlos no muevo un dedo en contra de Lucia, recuerdas dije mi marido era asquerosamente rico, pues su fortuna crece y crece cada día, un 70% más que la de tu padre, la otra parte que no gano es la que gana Carlos, querida Callie, cuando tus padres llegaron aquí quien tenía trabajo era Lucia, una de las cláusulas del contrato protegen a Lucia, el bufete está a nombre mío también, por otra parte queda estipulado no le corresponde nada al conyugue ya que fue un regalo prácticamente, por otra parte Carlos necesitaba un inversionista para el nuevo Hotel, que mejor que una sociedad anónima, mi asistente es un encanto de joven, tu padre lo adora por cierto, él no es nada más que un joven con un sueldo bien pagado, solo por dar la cara por mí, soy la socia y dueña de los Hoteles Torres, en Seattle, Miami y el que se está por inaugurar en meses en NY, por cierto ¿Les gusto el concepto del mío propio en Portland?

Arizona: Debes estar de broma ¿Es tuyo?

Kate: Claro, de quien si no, me encanta ese lugar, se caracterizan por la atención personalizada y por hacerlos sentir como en casa.

Arizona: Eres una arpía como he caído ¿Por qué haces todo esto Kate? ¿Cuál es tu propósito?

Kate: No tengo familia, quieran o no, solo Lucia y Callie lo son, ahora Carol, cada una de mis inversiones, están a nombre de mi única Heredera, o sea tu ahora prometida, me refiero a tu prometida Callie, Arizona tienes garra y una inteligencia sobre valorada, eres esa hija que nosotras queríamos, tus padres quieran o no, pues no pueden hacer nada, si muero heredas y ya está, pueden dejar eso perder o pueden usarlo, piensa en algo todo quedara para tu hija o hijos en un futuro, deberían de casarse en Portland, digo le has pedido la mano ahí.

Barbara: No puedes dejarle nada Arizona, Katherine te prohíbo te acerques a ella, a mi familia entera, Lucia tienes que ver esta mujer es toxica.

Lucia: No dejas de sorprenderme, porque haces esto Kate, deja de tomar decisiones sola, no puedes dañar a Carlos, el no merece que mis errores del pasado lo dañen.

Kate: Un día entenderán es por su propio bien, moriremos todos y ellas son las que van a quedar, porque no dejarles la vida asegurada a Callie y Arizona, es tan difícil, ellas solo deben concentrarse en su último año de escuela, entrar en una buena universidad, terminar la carrera y luego ver que harán, no van a tener que preocuparse nunca por el dinero, solo en aprender y trabajar por placer y no obligación, pueden crear su propia empresa de lo que quieran según lo que estudien, por una vez en toda mi vida pienso en otra persona que no soy yo, ustedes están creando un lio de esto, esta niña a sus 17 años tiene la vida que un día soñé ¿Está mal apoyarla?

Arizona: No necesito nada que venga de ti.

Kate: Piensen ustedes dos como adultas, debemos asegurarles un futuro mejor y ustedes dos asegurárselo a la pequeña.

Callie: Está siendo el día más intenso de toda mi vida, deberían marcharse, necesito procesar todo esto, estoy segura Arizona y Barbara igual, mamá estoy muy confundida, te pido te quedes en Seattle y hablaremos tu y yo, como tú misma lo dijiste yo tampoco suelo pedirte algo, en cuanto a ti, es que no tengo nada positivo que decirte, Kate no eres tampoco nada positivo en mi vida.

Kate: Cuando conocí Arizona en Miami me hizo pensar, recuerdo me prohibiste al igual que tu madre acercarme a la familia, dijiste nunca lucharía por Lucia ¿Qué pasa si pienso que ahora puedo? ¿Qué pasa si quiero conocerte más Callie? Piénsalo estoy vieja cuánto tiempo más crees estaré aquí.

Arizona: Quisiera creerte, sabes porque, porque mal que por bien eres la madre de Callie, por otro lado por Lucia, pese todo esto esta mujer sigue amándote y porque pienso que existen los finales felices, que quizás ustedes deberían intentarlo y si no han podido ser felices nunca, quizás ahora puedan en sus últimos tiempos, pero has hecho tanto daño Kate, eres egoísta y aunque estés decidida hoy, quien dice no vas a cambiar de opinión luego, te agradezco pensaras en mi como un albacea, ya que sería la única forma de aceptar lo que has hecho, para un día todo eso pase a mi hija, pero todo lo que viene de ti son engaños, tengo 17 años no puedo tomar una decisión sola ahora, así que dale tiempo a Callie y a esta familia de procesar todo lo que ocurre, quizás un día nos volvamos a reunir y hablar sobre todo, pero hoy no será ese día, ni mañana y posiblemente en un tiempo, Lucia debes hablar con Carlos merece la verdad también, espero te quedes en Seattle, como te lo dije en su momento, es ahora o nunca para recuperar a tus hijas, por lo menos a una, pese todo el dolor y todo lo que Callie se enteró hoy, ella te ama y aun piensa darte una oportunidad esta en ti aprovecharla o no, por ahora podrían dejarnos solas.

Kate: Espero ese día se realice y podamos hablar, siento mucho las molestias que les hemos hecho pasar, y Arizona piénsalo ya todo está hecho, sabes mi número y donde vivo, por trabajo estaré unos días en Miami, pero estaré viajando más seguido aquí, Buenas noches.

Lucia: Callie, ¿Será posible que te de un abrazo?

Callie: ¡Oh mamá!

Lucia: Lo siento, espero de verdad lo creas, Arizona tiene la dirección de donde estoy, me quedo en Seattle, llámame cuando quieras, Callie tienes una estupenda novia, cuida de mi nieta, te quiero y siento no habértelo dicho más veces o demostrado, gracias por cuidar de mi hija Barbara, te debo una, cuídate Arizona y gracias por todo, siento meterte en este lio.

* * *

Así sin más ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la salida solas, me volví a sentar y ver como Callie caí en brazos de mi madre llorando a mares, Tim salió con una Carol en brazos, mi pequeña dormía y dijo subiría acostarle y ponerle el pijama y volvía, mi padre tenía el ceño fruncido y no entendía que pasaba, le pidió a mi madre por favor subiera y cambiara a la niña ella, se sentó he hizo algo que no esperaba, tomo en brazos a Callie y ella se aferró más a él, me tendió la mano y nos quedamos sin hablar de nada, solo el llanto de ella se escuchaba.

Mi madre y Tim volvieron, se sentaron en el sillón de frente y mi padre por fin pregunto qué paso mirando a mi madre, ella comenzó a resumir lo que pasaba, se centró más en decir que esa mujer era madre de Callie también, explico un poco lo que tengo que ver, obviamente no fue nada del agrado de mi padre, cuando terminaron de comentar lo que paso el hablo.

* * *

Daniel: Quiero me escuchen todos atentamente, en especial tu Callie, los Robbins hemos sido nosotros 4 por un largo tiempo, desde hace meses Callie y Carol entraron por esa puerta iluminando aún más nuestra casa de alegría, desde entonces eres una más de nosotros, ustedes dos se convirtieron en una Robbins, quiero que sepas que no estás sola nunca más, no me importa quienes sean tus padre, luchare por mantenerlas protegidas, sé que Barbara hará lo mismo, somos un solo barco y lucharemos unidos, esta familia lo es todo para mí, de la puerta para fuera no tengo a nadie más, mis padres murieron, los padres de Barbara están lejos, considero ellos ahora están bien, así que solo velare día y noche por los que estamos aquí unidos, Tim por desgracia esta por partir, pero igual hijo estaremos pendientes de ti y si en mis manos esta ayudarte lo hare, lo que quiero decir con esto, es que somos una familia y la familia asume los problemas unidos, no nos mentimos, de ahora en adelante así será, unión máxima, que esa mujer deje todo en manos de Arizona no lo veo correcto, pero la niña tiene razón, eso pertenece a Carol y no vamos a interferir en ello, pero tendremos que hablar luego de eso, por ahora todos nos vamos a dormir y veremos cómo se nos presenta el día a día, esta familia te quiere Callie no dudes de ello.

Callie: Gracias a todos, no sé si podría superar todo esto estando sola, a ti Daniel gracias por ayudarme y ser como ese padre que cuida de mí, si no fuera por ti y Barbara yo no sabría lo que es la unión familiar, el amarse y protegerse, ustedes me han demostrado más amor que mi propia familia en años, ustedes son lo mejor que Carol puede tener, quiero ella tenga personas como ustedes cerca, que le enseñen amar, valores y que tenga la educación correcta, quiero tenga lo que yo nunca tuve, Arizona siento por estallar contigo, ellas tienen razón tú ves entre líneas, captas cuando las cosas no van bien eres muy inteligente y lo mejor es que te tengo para mí, Tim siento que tengas que irte, me agradas un montón y es fácil quererte, eres amable, generoso y sobre todo muy protector, a como es cada miembro de esta familia, debes volver porque me lo has prometido, tu hermana debe tenerte en la boda, no será pronto pero debes estar ahí.

Tim: También es fácil querer a Carol y tú, son la mejor adherencia a esta pequeña familia.

Barbara: Mis niñas ha sido una noche intensa, ir a dormir, mañana será otro día y ya hablaremos con más calma.

Arizona: Gracias por todo, los amo son los mejores, buenas noches.

* * *

Estire la mano y Callie la tomo, nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, era demasiada información en nuestras cabeza, el peso era aún más aplastante que los días de cansancio que llevábamos acuesta, todo iba a tomar otro giro pronto y debíamos estar preparadas para lo que estaba por venir, nos cambiamos en silencio, pusimos pijamas y a la cama.

* * *

Arizona: Quiero decirte en serio lo siento, prometo no ocultarte nada, es solo que realmente esperaba mis dudas no fueran ciertas, no quería te lastimaran más.

Callie: Sé que lo hacías con buena intención, en serio siento haberte hablado así, estaba tan abrumada ¿Qué pasara ahora?

Arizona: No lo sé, hoy hemos escuchado toda la historia creo yo entre tu madre y Kate, no defiendo a ninguna, es solo que viéndolo bien, ambas carecieron de amor, de una familia y eso las hizo perderse como personas en el camino, tu madre pensó encontrar en Kate todo eso sabes, solo que Kate por otro lado está más perdida, quizás por la forma que fue desde su nacimiento ¡Dios! Que padres los que les tocaron amabas, pienso que si ambas cambiaran de verdad, que dejaran su frialdad a un lado, sería algo positivo para ti, pero está en ellas cambiar.

Callie: No quiero alejar a mi madre eso lo sé, solo necesito procesar todo, pero con Kate es otro rollo, es egoísta, fría, daño a mi madre, podría hacerle daño a mi padre, podría dejarlo sin nada si se lo propone, por otra parte siento lo perderé a él y Aria.

Arizona: Con tu hermana se va armar un lio de los grandes cuando se entere, creo eso será la gota que derrame el vaso entre ella y Lucia, con Carlos no sé, Kate tenía razón en eso de si te ama seguirá ahí, al final tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Callie: Si tú y tu familia no estuvieran, en serio no sé cómo iría a salir de esto, Te Amo Arizona.

Arizona: Te Amo, te prometo estar siempre para ti y protegerte lo más que pueda, no más mentiras, aunque sean solo suposiciones o lo que sea te lo contare, quiero que le demos el ejemplo de honestidad a nuestra hija, esto solo es el inicio de muchos años juntas.

Callie: Eso espero cariño, tenerte así cada noche, quiero seas la única en mi vida, para siempre.

Arizona: Para siempre, ahora descansa estaré aquí para ti, buenas noches Calliope.

Callie: Buenas noches Arizona.

* * *

Le di un tierno beso y se acomodó en mis brazos, le tomo un tiempo dormirse, pero más tiempo me llevo a mi dormirme, cuando llegue a Seattle no me esperaba nada de esto, francamente sentía que venía huyendo de un lugar que me sentí humillada cada día, aquí podía iniciar de nuevo, ya no era una niña y las cosas podían ser mejor, mi hermano tenía razón en algo, el cambio inicia en uno antes que en los demás, hoy entendí ese consejo muy bien, conocí el primer día a quien hoy resulta ser mi mejor amiga, siempre tenía miedo a pedir ayuda o hablarle a alguien, ese día me aventure hacer algo distinto y conocí a Teddy, eso me llevo a conocer al resto de chicos, ahora son mis amigos, siento soy una Arizona distinta a la que llego a Seattle, me intrigo mucho Callie, nunca había creído en eso del amor a primera vista, no sé si es nuestro caso, pero desde que la vi me cautivo y mirarnos ahora, compartimos una hija, nuestra vida y nos casaremos un día.

Que quiero decir con esto, que no debemos rendirnos nunca, si queremos algo debemos luchar por ello, cambiar nosotros ya que no podemos cambiar al resto, esto solo fue un Nuevo Comienzo para mí, siento la aventura apenas inicia, hay muchas cosas por descubrir, nuevos retos que debemos enfrentar, pero eso ya será otro día, por ahora es tiempo de dormir, ya despertare un día con las cosas marchando distinto y con un nuevo día por delante.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio obviamente, gracias por leer y por su apoyo siempre, les dejo las imágenes de este capitulo en Instagram "Calzona_Stronger" Tumblr "ste2204" twitter "CalzonaSFic" igual pueden leer este capitulo en mi otra pagina que publico Wattpad "Calzona_Stronger" Me pueden escribir trato de contestarles a todas y lo mas rápido que puedo igual pueden seguirme en mi Twitter personal siempre contesto, " MrsSanttosS "

Nuevamente muchas gracias por todo, espero realmente esta historia les gustara, que sigamos compartiendo pronto en la nueva, me dio gusto tener una comunicación mas directa con varias de ustedes en mis redes sociales, siempre dejaron comentario agradables, una opinión constructiva, puedo decir no me llevo una mala experiencia de esto y sobre todo ni un mal comentario, eso ya es mucho decir, siempre subía un capitulo con miedo, pesando no les gustaría o se aburrirían, pero aun confiaron y se mantuvieron, solía perderme en ocasione, pasaba malos tiempos y siempre lo entendieron y me apoyaron cosa que les agradezco también, espero dejen sus comentarios y con mucho gusto querré leer, cuídense y nos leemos pronto en otra pequeña aventura.

Comentarios:

"solange" Espero este capitulo tambien te guste, y quede un poco claro lo que ha pasado, saludos igualmente para ti.

"Ari Mills Az" Te entiendo perfecto, cuando la Uni me atrapa me pasa igual, me pierdo de todo, espero saber tu opinión en general y que tal el capitulo, gracias por tu tiempo por aqui y leer siempre.


End file.
